El Lado Oscuro De La Luna
by heiressinlove
Summary: Todo hombre es como la luna, tienen un lado oscuro que nadie conoce...
1. No mas

_**Hola!, pues bien, vera este es mi primer fic!, es un Dramione y viene despues del sexto libro... Espero les guste, he editado el primer capitulo, pues pienso que debia estar un poquito mas largo y descrivir mejor la psique de los personajes. Cada capitulo estara basado en una cancion; en esta ocacion sera "Hoy me ire de casa" interpretado por Gloria Trevi. Pls dejen comentarios! quiero saber si les gusta, ok??? bueno sin mas que decir les dejo con una de mis locuras. Ciao.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NO MAS**  
_

La noche había caído por fin, el cielo estaba bellamente adornado por miles de estrellas mientras que la luna resplandecía de una forma sin igual; si, tenía mucho que ella no veía una noche tan hermosa como esa. Y sin embargo hacia un frío terrible, uno que helaba cada parte de su cuerpo… como recordando el frió que albergaba su corazón.

_Ya no puedo más  
Tanta gente y yo en soledad_

Era increíble como algo tan hermoso pudiera estar acompañado de esa aura tan… melancólica; o tal vez algo más. La verdad era que ella desde hacia unas semanas no podía definir bien sus emociones, era como si todo hubiera quedado en pausa… después de ese día todas sus expectativas habían muerto.

Al regresar a su hogar, el ambiente no le ayudo mucho para animarse, todo parecía igual. Su casa era insufrible a su parecer; ya que, según ella, nada cambiaba nunca hay… la misma rutina, lo mismo de siempre

_Llego a casa y todo es igual_

* * *

"La orden del Fénix", se repetía mentalmente, Draco Malfoy aun no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Para él, era como si hubiese entrado en una dimensión totalmente distinta. El chico jamás se hubiese imaginado que un solo error pudiese costar tanto; ahora mas que nunca entendía por que el Señor tenebroso era tan temido… tan respetado… tan odiado.

- Toda acción tiene una reacción igual, pero de diferente forma… ja… - hizo una mueca con su boca, aquello no resultaba ser un buen consuelo para él.

No, el rubio no era la clase de chicos que suelen auto compadecerse; su orgullo y soberbia aun eran demasiado imponentes para su miedo o frustración. Draco Lucius Malfoy era un chico singular… en todos los aspectos. Su carácter era tan cambiante como volátil, simplemente impredecible… tal vez esa era la única constante en él.

Era impresionante admirar como aun bajo aquellas circunstancias Malfoy seguía conservando esa arrogancia que le hizo merecedor de tanto odio en Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts" la palabra causo un severo dolor de cabeza; era la primera vez que el anhelaba regresar a su escuela. El ojigris comenzó a recrear los momentos que consideraba mas importantes, recuerdos vagos de todo lo que había perdido. Su madre, su casa, sus "amigos", y… su padre.

- Padre… - el dolor ahora fue causado en su pecho, precedido por uno en su brazo... la marca todavía estaba fresca. La recapitulación de los actos que había cometido para ser aceptado y admirado por su padre aun le molestaba… - todo para nada…

_Siempre lo han dicho  
Soy caso perdido  
Merezco un castigo,  
mas no por favor...

* * *

_

Era increíble como en unas horas, en un simple instante todos sus sueños se hubieran ido por la borda. Que aquella niña inocente y alegre que había entrado a Howgars, con ansias de aprender, con una pasión incomparable por el conocimiento; esa niña, la alumna perfecta, mejor amiga del niño que vivió… esa niña estuviera muerta. Si muerta, la había asesinado el ser que ella mas amaba… y es que el hecho de que tu ames a alguien con todo tu ser no significa que serás correspondido de la misma forma…

Hermione Granger no podía evitar el recordar todo el dolor que había experimentado varias semanas atrás. Cuando todo cambio, el día que Voldemort había regresado, en que habían asesinado a Dumbeldore… así es, el director estaba muerto… y eso solo la hacia sentir mas mezquina, ya que no era ese el motivo por el cual ella lloraba todas las noches desde su regreso a casa…

De pronto un ruido saco a la castaña de sus pensamientos, era su madre que entraba a traerle un poco de comida, puesto que no había bajado a cenar… ni a desayunar…

- Hermi, mira hija te he traído un poco de comida, no has comido bien desde que regresaste de… tu escuela – dijo su madre, mientras dejaba una charola con ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada – sabes que tienes que comer, tu padre se molestara si se entera de que tu no has comido debidamente, oye si estas haciendo una de esas dietas... – fue interrumpida bruscamente por las miradas asesinas de su hija.

Que mi padre se molestara??, Oh por dios como puedes decir eso en estos momentos!!! – grito Hermione exasperada – entiende por favor que lo que menos me importa, hoy mas que nunca son los deseos de Roberto!, y no le digas mi padre! Porque el murió, murió hace mucho, madre. Ese hombre que esta abajo es maniático, manipulador, un patán!, el hombre por el cual remplazaste a papá!– diciendo eso mas como un susurro para sus adentros

_Me pongo a pensar  
En lo que suelen hablar  
En lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar_

Es cierto su padre había muerto, antes de que ella naciera, ella nunca vio su rostro, no sabia ni siquiera el nombre de su progenitor. No había fotos de el en la sala ni nada que pudiera dar indicios de que el alguna vez hubiera vivió en esa casa; y es que, Roberto el ahora esposo de su madre era todo menos un padre cariñoso o comprensivo, no el nunca había hecho el menor intento por acercarse a ella, el la odiaba con todo su ser… y al parecer el sentimiento era reciproco.

Mientras miles de ideas corrían por su cabeza a velocidad luz, su madre había caído al suelo; tapaba su boca con sus manos temblando, mientras pequeñas y finas gotas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos…

Granger se sintió nuevamente mezquina, lastimar a aquella mujer nunca había sido su intención, no… después de todo le decía demasiado, tenia que mostrar gratitud.

"Gratitud…" el recuerdo de un moreno y un pelirrojo le invadió, intento escapar entonces de su mente.

_Que mi mejor amigo, no es buena compañía  
Y ese novio a escondidas, que no me merecía  
Y esta noche ya no aguanto más…_

- Madre yo… lo siento pero… tenía que decirlo y lo sabes, ya no puedo reprimir más todos estos sentimientos… no ahora

-esta bien Herm, yo te entiendo pero por favor tu también intenta entender, todos estos años no han sido nada fáciles para mi tampoco, aun… no me resigno a la idea de haber perdido a tu padre…

-tu... aun lo amas?

-Que?? Pero como puedes decir eso? Acaso insinúas que me case con Roberto aun amando a…, acaso crees que soy esa clase de mujer? – después de terminar de pronunciar esas palabras se paro frente a su hija, con la misma decisión que mostraba Hermione cuando planeaba algo, y entonces dio una bofetada al rostro de la chica. Una vez realizado este acto; con la mirada baja y llena de rabia de su hija salio del cuarto, sin arrepentirse de sus actos; después de todo ella no podía dejar que su hija supiera nada acerca de su padre, ya que si eso llegase a pasar el mundo de Hermione definitivamente se derrumbaría.

_Ya no puedo más  
Siempre logran hacerme llorar_

Ella sabia de sobra el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando su hija, sin embargo ese dolor que ella sentía seria nulo, comparado con el terror y lo traicionada que se sentiría Hermione al descubrir la verdad. "NO!", definitivamente ella no podía saber quien era su padre, mucho menos después de saber todo el dolor que el le había causado a la muchacha, a todos…

_Era niña y ya no lo soy más  
No quieren que crezca  
Nada les parece_

Al salir su madre de su habitación, Hermione no pudo evitar odiar, odiar tanto a su madre, pero este sentimiento fue rápidamente sustituido por uno más altruista…gratitud. Y es que, después de todo… ella le debía demasiado.

* * *

- por ultima vez Ginny, ya te dije que no iras y punto!

- pero por que no?

- el mundo esta pasando por un momento critico y tu solo piensas en ir de vacaciones!

- no son vacaciones!

- entonces que son?

- solo iré a visitar a Luna, ella esta sola!

- te importa entonces mas tu amiga que tu familia?

Por un breve instante la pelirroja quedo sin respuesta alguna, aquella pregunta había sido demasiado directa

- interpretare tu silencio Ginny – comento triste su padre

- en cualquier momento podríamos morir Ginny, estos días tal vez sean los últimos que pasaremos juntos…

- no seas tan dramática mamá… - intento decir consoladoramente la chica. Sin embargo compartía perfectamente aquella creencia con su madre.

- Ron se ha ido, seguramente con Harry... podría incluso ya estar muerto… - la voz entre cortada de la mujer hizo notar a Ginny el dolor por el que estaba pasando – y tu quieres preocuparme mas, solo por acompañar a Luna

La menor de los Weasley asintió con la cabeza – lo siento, pero ustedes me enseñaron a ser una buena amiga… no puedo darle la espalda a Luna…

_Me han hecho rebelde,  
no por favor…

* * *

_

Prohibiciones, la palabra favorita de Roberto – tienes prohibido dormirte después de las 11:00 p.m., tienes prohibido comer dulces, tienes prohibido usar faldas, tienes prohibido interrumpir a un adulto, tienes prohibido hablar en la mesa, tienes prohibido levantarme la voz, prohibido, prohibido… PROHIVIDO – grito desesperada Hermione.

Esa era tan solo una breve lista de todas las cosas que le habían sido prohibidas a la castaña por aquel hombre. A pesar de que eran ridículas y por demás estúpidas, ella siempre había intentado seguirlas al pie de la letra, pero eso jamás fue suficiente para el esposo de su madre...

Todo esto causaba una gran frustración en la gryffindor, había cambiado su forma de ser, sus gustos, miles de sacrificios para complacerles y nada daba resultado…

_Me pongo a pensar  
En lo que suelen hablar  
En lo que ellos me han hecho cambiar

* * *

_

Luna Lovegood dormía placidamente sobre su tibia cama cuando un ruido sonoro la despertó – un trueno… - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Aquella era una de las noches más frías y tétricas que ella hubiese visto. Camino con paso pesado hacia la ventana, una vez frente al vidrio procedió a cerrarlo, pero noto algo fuera de su ventana.

Una niña pequeña de piel pálida le observaba desde el patio, esta imagen provoco un gran temor a Luna. Nuevamente un rayo callo, causando mayor temor en el cuerpo de la rubia… cuando esta busco con su mirada a la niña encontró que, ya había desaparecido.

Decidió entonces Lovegood que lo mejor era regresar a su cama, pero en su trayecto se topo de pronto con su imagen. El espejo que tenia al pie de su cama le mostraba a una chica alta, de cuerpo bien formado y con hermosos ojos azules. Luna Lovegood tan solo logro emitir un suspiro.

_  
Que mi ropa y mi pelo  
Y mi comportamiento_

- Luna… - susurro para si – yo soy Luna Lovegood… no importa cuanto cambie, como luzca… siempre seré Luna Lovegood… "Lunática" – pronuncio con tristeza.

Lunática, aquel era el apodo que tan cruelmente le habían puesto sus compañeros. Cierto era que Lovegood nunca había encajado perfectamente en su casa… en todo Hogwarts de hecho. En mas de una ocasión ella había querido irse de la escuela, pero su padre jamás se lo permitió "se fuerte" le decía; pero es que el no comprendía que fuerzas, eran algo de lo que justamente la chica carecía.

Sin más animo para seguir torturándose, la rubia se acostó nuevamente, ignorando por completo la sombra que le vigilaba desde un rincón de su habitación.

_  
Quieren regir mis sueños  
Matar mis pensamientos  
Y esta noche ya no aguanto más…

* * *

_

No más… no más… esas eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de la castaña en esos momentos…

De pronto como cuando uno destapa un lavabo; miles de pensamientos que había sepultado en lo mas profundo de su ser comenzaron a salir…

- Como?, A donde iré? Saldría bien? - todas esas preguntas sin respuesta se habían convertido ahora en el combustible de su alma, después de todo que importaba ahora su por venir, después de todo lo mas probable es que ya nadie tuviera por venir, después de todo con el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nadie tenia seguro un final feliz.

_Hoy me iré de casa  
Corriendo descalza  
A ver quién me atrapa  
A ver quién me alcanza_

Si, ahora lo había decidido, se iría lejos, muy lejos a un lugar donde nadie jamás pudiera volver a lastimarla. Sentir, era algo que ya no quería, todo lo que necesitaba era estar sola… seguro nadie se preocuparía por ella, ahora todos tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer.

- nadie se preocupara por Hermione Granger, por la rata de biblioteca…por la sangre sucia…

_Hoy me iré de casa  
Corriendo descalza  
El viento en la cara  
Gritándole al alba_

Sin pensarlo ni un momento mas, tomo su varita y saco un enorme baúl de su cama, con un ágil movimiento conjuro un hechizo para que sus pertenencias estuvieran perfectamente ordenadas en ese baúl… seguramente esta seria de las últimas veces que haría magia… eso seguro era algo que extrañaría… entonces lanzo el hechizo Imperturbate para no hacer ruido alguno, bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente salio por la puerta principal, eso era demasiado sencillo, que triste pero cierto…

Adiós Hermione Granger…adiós sangre sucia... adiós rata de biblioteca

La noche era fresca, el viento revolvía su cabello, Hermione dio una última mirada a su casa… sin saber que esa seria la última vez que vería su hogar….

_  
Hoy me iré de casa  
Corriendo descalza  
A ver quién me atrapa  
A ver quién me alcanza  
Hoy me iré de casa…_


	2. Dulce locura

_**DULCE LOCURA**_

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos  
De la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche_

Se encontraba en un lugar completamente desolado, capaz de anular cualquier sentimiento cálido que hubiera estado en su corazón. Cuando acepto acompañar a su amigo a tan loca cruzada por su cabeza nunca paso la idea de contemplar aquel escenario…

"¿Y por esto dejé a Hermione?", se preguntaba constantemente el pelirrojo. No lo podía creer, él simplemente no lo pido creer...

Todo su sacrifico ahora parecía en vano, la escasa comida y aun peor putrefacta choza en que Potter los había "obligado a vivir" habían demacrado el ya de de por si nulo sentimiento de esperanza que Ron poseía. La vida que ahora le tocaba vivir era precaria, si, era frustrante, si, devastadora y espeluznante, si. Podía morir en cualquier instante y de las peores formas que jamas se hubiese imaginado (en realidad por ser Ron Weasley, tan fatalista si se las había imaginado), pero esa no era su mayor angustia...

Su mayor temor, su mayor y mas grande prioridad era ella. Hermione Jane Granger.

_ Vendo el guión de la película mas triste__  
Y la más bella que en la vida pude ver_

Ron se repetía constantemente que ella lo olvidaría, "¿y como no hacerlo", se preguntaba masoquista mente, "después de todo no tengo nada que ofrecerle". Como le habían dicho: pobre naciste… pobre morirás…

"Maldita sea ni en estas circunstancias Malfoy deja de tener razón". Cuanto le odiaba, tenia y era todo lo que él deseaba. Ser un Malfoy, el secreto prohibido.

Su cruel realidad era que, Ronald Weasley deseaba ser un Malfoy… ¿y como no desearlo?. "Seguramente él jamás tuvo que usar nada de segunda mano"

Ron se detestaba a si mismo por tener esos pensamientos. En realidad Ronald Billius Weasley se detestaba por muchas cosas, seria mas fácil enumerar las escasas 5 por las que se toleraba. Siempre había deseado ser cualquier otro menos él miso, siempre había sentido envidia hacia todos, siempre… excepto en aquella ocasión. Solo ha existitdo un momento, un unico instante en el que por primera y única vez se había sentido feliz de ser quien era. Sin embargo, eso era algo de lo que tenia que deshacerse, olvidar a la única chica que se había enamorado de él, la única persona que realmente lo conocía, Hermione… la única chica de la que él se había enamorado. Tenia que olvidarla, por su bien, por su salud mental, por el futuro de la castaña…

_  
Vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía  
Y la letra que en la vida compondré_

De pronto Weasley se vio inmerso en ese mundo mágico/maravilloso en el que la castaña lo solia transportar, evocar un instante junto a ella, su olor o el ruido de su risa era la medicina que él necesitaba para seguir adelante; todo el mundo parecía estar en orden.

Sin embargo, el caos llego... caos, el orden que mantiene en movimiento al universo.

Un ruido saco al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, la desfortuna de un chico siempre le permitía estar en le momento menos adecuado con la persona menos adecuada; su amigo de siempre hacia acto de presencia. Durante mucho años, Ron le había considerado como otro hermano mas, pero como es bien sabido, la familiaridad engendra desdén... y solo unos cuantos meses habían bastado para crear en Ron cierta apatía por el ojiverde, por él y por su especial don de inoportuno.

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia  
El estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

Sus ojos grandes, verdosos y sombríos, albergaban más negros secretos y sufrimientos de los que un chico de su edad hubiese debido conocer. Los ojos de Harry eran viejos, muy viejos. Ya no esperaba nada: ni dicha, ni amor; nada... Porque todo lo que había sido maravilloso en su vida le había sido quitado. Debilitado por la apatía, parecía que en cualquier momento podía pasar de buen grado de la vida a la muerte. Harry Potter regresaba asi del campo de batalla.

El primogénito (e hijo único) de los Potter se encontraba en un estado deplorable, su capa estaba sucia y desgarrada, una perfecta muestra de lo mucho que habían padecido las ultimas semanas. Todo había cambiado y tan de pronto, era apenas un poco mas de un mes que Dumbledore había muerto y toda una ola de maldad se había desatado sobre le mundo mágico.

_Vendo una cámara gastada que  
Captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare_

- será mejor que nos vallamos, aquí ya no queda nada – dijo Harry cuando estuvo frente al pelirrojo - Ron, tenemos que buscar rápido un refugio, oscurecerá pronto - le dijo casi como una orden al desesperarse por la ya acostumbrada apatía del pelirrojo

-si claro Harry – dijo Ron con inercia; mientras pensaba. Esporádicos y cortos susurros que siempre había sentido ahora se habían convertido en gritos aterradores que nunca lograba callar. "Como siempre siendo el segundo, siguiendo las ordenes de Potter, ¡esta no es tu guerra!, regresa a casa, regresa con Hermione".

_ Vendo dos entradas caducadas  
Que eran de segunda fila que en la vida romperé_

Cuando logro reaccionar y salir de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba ya muy alejado de él; lo que Ronald ignoraba era que, Potter también se encontraba en una guerra interna, entre lo correcto y lo fácil.

¿Ante que debería desistir?. "¿Desistir?", no… no podía renunciar, tenia que luchar por un futuro, se lo debía a ella, a Ginny…

A veces, aunque no a menudo, tenía pesadillas y resultaban más dolorosas que las de otros chicos. Pasaban horas sin que pudiera apartarse de estos sueños, aunque lloraba lastimeramente en el curso de ellos. Tenían que ver con el misterio de su existencia y su eterna pregunta "¿porque yo?". En tales ocasiones había tenido por costumbre despertarse a mitad de la noche bañado en sudor y lágrimas, para después mantener una acalorada discusión con Weasley y el porque lo despertaba de su maravilloso sueño. Luego cuando lograba calmarse y para de llorar, volvía a recordarla, a la única que podía mitigar el desquebrajado corazón y alma del moreno.

_Vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos  
Y ahora caigo que en la vida me senté._

Ginny, era una chica increíble, siempre lo había comprendido y apoyado en todo. "Tanto tiempo juntos, toda una vida a mi lado y hasta cuando te vengo a descubrir... Ginny".

Harry seguía sin poder creer que hubiera terminado enamorándose de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, Ginny. Él no podía dejar de extrañar a esa chica, la persona mas importante en la vida del ojiverde.

"Recordarla y olvidarla", sabia que tenia que olvidarse de ella, alejarse de su vida y dejarla vivir, si quería que la muchacha tuviera un final feliz… un plan sencillo en teoría, el problema es que pero no podía, mas aun, ¡no queria olvidarse de ella!. ¿Y es que como olvidar algo que nunca paso?, ¿como deshacerse de aquellos planes que nunca fueron llevados a cabo?. No hay nada peor que añorar algo que nunca se tuvo… que siempre se planeo, que toda la vida se espero y que cuando por fin, por un súbito milagro y giro del destino se consiguió solo lo puedes tomar entre tus manos por unos instantes mientras le dices adiós. Cruel como la vida misma, como la vida de Potter

Mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de los ex-gryffindors, no podían notar que un par de ojos grises y calculadores los observaban, cerca muy cerca…

_Vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia  
El estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

* * *

Draco Malfoy era sin duda alguna un chico muy afortunado o al menos eso pensaban los que lo conocían. Tenia solo lo mejor, tanto dinero que ni en 10 vidas podría terminarse, porte, linaje y lo mas importante es que tenia determinación… si esa era la opinión de todos aquellos que tenían la suerte (o desdicha) de toparse con el rubio. Pero la verdad era que el pequeño de los Malfoy estaba muy lejos de ser afortunado, por no decir feliz. Creció lleno de lujos y comodidades, sin embargo "toda la felicidad que el dinero puede comprar" fue opacada por una carencia enorme, posiblemente la única carencia que haya sufrido durante toda su vida; nunca tuvo cariño, jamás le fue demostrado afecto.

_Entiendo que te fueras,  
Y ahora pago mi condena,  
Pero no me pidas que quiera vivir._

Su padre era un hombre demasiado frió, reservado y sumamente estricto, que prohibía a la madre del chico un trato afectuoso, "el amor es un estorbo…" repetía constantemente a su único hijo. Su madre por su parte, siempre temerosa de un esposo cruel y poco tolerante no había dudado ni un instante en acatar aquellas ordenes; lo cual causaba una enorme frustración y desconcierto en un Draco mas joven. Pero ese tipo de sentimientos o recuerdos no significaban nada; no, el monstruo en el que lo habían convertido no necesitaba cariño, ni nada parecido... al menos eso era algo que creía.

Constantemente Draco Malfoy se miraba en el espejo y repudiaba la imagen que este reflejaba pues le resultaba asquerosamente familiar. "Igual a tu padre..."

"¿Me parezco tanto a él?, ¿seré del tipo enredadera, que siempre necesitaba pisotear a alguien para sobresalir?", tan absurdas eran sus preguntas como obvias sus respuestas, solo necesitaba verse en aquel momento y contemplar el lugar en el que le obligaban a estar aparado. "¡No! ¡Yo solo me necesito a mí mismo!".

Amor: he aquí una palabra de amplísimo sentido, distinta de la sexualidad y diez veces más coercitiva.

- amor, el sentimiento absurdo con el que algunos justifican su estupidez

Después de todo y después tanto, el rubio no lograba comprender como la gente podía permitirse enamorarse, eso traía muchas complicaciones. El amor según su punto de vista tan solo era una linda excusa para poder conseguir lo realmente importante, sexo… el único motivo por el cual un hombre podía interesarse en una mujer…

De pronto unos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuello hicieron que sus conclusiones quedaran en segundo termino, en seguida sintió como un tibio liquido comenzaba a recorrer su cuello, eso se sentía demasiado bien. Sin lugar a dudas sensaciones como aquella confirmaba su teoría.

Al girar cuidadosa y elegantemente su cabeza para poder tener una vista mejor de la persona causante de aquellas placenteras emociones se encontró con una hermosa joven de cabello negro y largo, de pálida tes (que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos y labios... sin duda aquella era una de las chicas mas hermosas que Draco había visto) era su acompañante.

Malfoy pensaba que aquella chica era "perfecta"; si perfecta para convertirse en su esposa. Tenia dinero, era sangre pura, sabia mantenerse callada y acatar sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

"¿Qué mas se podía pedir?".

Para las expectativas del ojigris, sin lugar a dudas Pansy Parkinson se terminaría convirtiendo en su esposa algún día, eso era algo inevitable. Con esos pensamientos comenzó a desabrochar lentamente la ropa de la morena, sabiendo de sobra el final de este encuentro… dando por concluida la investigación de este día…sin reparar siquiera en las constantes dudas e inquietudes (fantasmas retorcidos de su mente) de la chica.

_ Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda,  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
Te intento abrazar  
Y te esfumas_

La primogénita de los Parkinson conocía perfectamente los movimientos que debía hacer, aquellas caricias que enloquecían al rubio, todo cuanto le gustaba; y es que toda su vida había sido criada para eso. Sus padres siempre se mantuvieron firmes, solían decirle que: "mientras mas rápido se metiera en la cama de Malfoy; mas rápido tendría asegurado su por venir y claro con el, el de toda su familia". Ese era su destino, pero a pesar de eso ella en verdad estaba enamorada de Draco, así; irremediablemente desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde que lo tuvo en frente de si, no pudo evitar que los latidos de su corazón decidieran que aquel era el chico por el cual ella daría todo, todo y mas. Y es que por eso soportaba todos sus desplantes, sus infidelidades... todo aquello que fomentaba las voces en su cabeza. Pero eso no le importaba... no ahora, después de todo él siempre volvía con ella, y aquello era lo que contaba.

Sin embargo, en lo mas profundo de su alma, en aquel lugar donde los seres humanos guardan todo aquello que desean ignorar, olvidar, había una voz que le susurraba constantemente y de forma muy molesta que algún día la dejaría, que encontraría a una chica muy diferente a ella, alguien que lograra derretir el frío corazón del chico de ojos grises… mas, no obstante como hacemos todos, ignoraba completamente esa sensación. Tan solo por la noche, justo cuando él terminaba de poseerla salvaje y egoístamente, en ese momento cuando la dejaba, como si fuera un simple objeto, en aquel instante dejaba escapar un poco su malvada imaginación, creando un mundo donde el chico la dejaba, donde se iba con alguien inferior a ella, entonces se repetía para si: "no, él no me puede dejar, si lo hace me muero, lo mato…"

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
un viaje del que no vuelve nunca_.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquella apasionada escena se encontraba una chica de ojos marrones, que miraba melancólicamente hacia el horizonte. Aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho "¡huir de de casa!".

Tan bajo se recriminaba aver caído. Debido a su inapelable sentido del honor e intachable conducta, Hermione sentía la desesperada sensación de "reparar su error". Tenia que hacer algo para enmendar su fallo, mas sin embargo en el fondo sabia que lo que había hecho lo correcto, por su propio bien. Por el momento todo lo que podía hacer era acudir con la única persona que podría ayudarla, que creía podría ayudarla. Luna Lovegood.

Si, era cierto que ellas no eran grandes amigas, pero había nacido un gran cariño hacia la "lunática" el año pasado, estaba segura de que aquella chica rara era alguien en quien podía confiar, y eso en aquellos momentos la tranquilizaba mucho.

De pronto se detuvo ante una mansión hermosa, y sin pensarlo mas toco a la puerta, si estaba o no haciendo lo correcto era algo que ya no importaba (al menos de momento). De pronto una chica entre de 15 y 16 años, abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado y sus ojos azules totalmente idos. No cabía duda, había llegado al hogar de los Lovegood. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a ella se dispuso a saludarla, sin embargo fue interrumpida por los presurosos pasos de una pelirroja.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hola!, ¿Que haces aquí? Creí que no te vería hasta terminadas las vacaciones – sin mas preámbulo la menor de los Weasley se dejo llevar por sus emociones y abrazo cariñosamente a su amiga.

_Subiré cada noche a buscar a tu luna en mi tejado,  
El recuerdo de un abrazo que me hace tiritar. _

De pronto todo se desmorono para Granger, sus planes una vez mas se habían ido por la borda, Luna pareció darse cuenta de la expresión de la castaña y decidió intervenir.

-Es un placer que hayas decidió venir a vernos, aunque es extraño que supieras donde esta mi casa, será mejor que pases después de todo podría empezar a llover – dijo mirando fijamente hacia el cielo azul.

-¿he? A si claro, gracias Luna – "¿llover? Pero si el cielo esta claro ni siquiera hay una sola nube" se pregunto la castaña, fue en ese preciso instante en que Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, del error cometido, de que este si era un error, uno de esos que costaban la vida. Sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás…

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda._

Una vez dentro del salón de los Lovegood, Ginny decidió comenzar una amena plática con su amiga.

- que bueno que hayas venido, pero Herm, no entiendo porque estas aquí, es decir yo nunca pensé que tu y Luna fueran buenas amigas... ¡es cierto, ahora que lo pienso!, Luna mala - dijo al darle un pequeño golpe al hombro de la rubia - ¿porque no me dijiste que Mione vendría?, ¿porque me lo han ocultado?, crueles...

- este pues… veras yo – intento formular la castaña dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba pues, Hermione sintió que por primera vez en su vida no tenia una respuesta coherente que dar... y mucho menos ancias por responder.

- creo que es obvio Ginny – interrumpió de pronto Luna – seguro que vino a verte. Por lo que, deja te digo Hermione, me alegrara mucho tenerte en casa, como papá esta de viaje; Ginny se ofreció a quedarse unos días, tú también te puedes quedar si gustas.

La sabelotodo se sintió feliz de haber acudido a aquella chica. Para ella, esa era la prueva definitiva de que Loony era alguien con quien se podía contar, como siempre Granger era un manojo de emociones cambiante.

_La noche te sueña y se burla  
Te intento abrazar  
Y te esfumas_

Después de aquella respuesta Ginny pareció entender un poco y decidió no preguntar más, lo último que quería era incomodar a su amiga. Al terminar su te, Luna mostró a Hermione la habitación que ocuparía._  
_

Mientras la Gryffindor desempacaba su ropa no podía evitar pensar en el destino y lo absurdo que parecía. Para Granger aquella era la primera vez que pensaba seriamente en eso. "Realmente existe el... destino?".

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura._

Sin saberlo, Hermione comenzó con lo que pronto se convertiría en su nueva obsesión... pronto, mas no ahora. Por el momento los pensamientos filosóficos de la castaña se alejaronde su mente corazón; , siendo remplazados por aquel chico que semanas atrás había destrozado susabiendo que no podía luchar contra aquello decidió dormir, tal vez así olvidaría brevemente el sufrimiento por el que pasaba…  
_  
_

_  
Llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
En un viaje del que nunca volverá._


	3. Nosotros despues de esto

Gracias por sus comentarios TT de verdad estuve a punto de llorar, al menso ahora se que no soy tan mala en esto, bueno prometo hacer los capitulos mas largos, ene ste por fin sabran que paso para que Hermi odie tanto a Ron, espero les guste, ciao. 

P.D: la cancion que muestro aqui es del grupo Docco y esta traducida, su nombre original es: Boku Tachi wa kore kara

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOSOTROS DESPUES DE ESTO  
_**

Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas aunque sabia que tan solo daba vueltas. Había entrado a un laberinto del cual no podía salir, tan solo podía escuchar su voz llamándole, mientras mas se adentraba en lo que consideraba era una trampa, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el cambio de temperatura. Hacia frío, mucho frió y aumentaba a cada paso. Pero no importaba ¿cierto?, lo único con relevancia en esos momentos era encontrarle, sin reparar en el precio.

De pronto una sombra adelante se vislumbro, mas cuando alzo la vista para encontrar al dueño de aquella figura ya no había nada, en seguida una voz le susurro al oído su nombre. Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente, era la que le había estado guiando en aquel laberinto, volteo hacia atrás y de pronto se encontró frente al objeto de su deseo, diciendo: "te amo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el y luego… callo de la cama rompiendo así el mágico momento, no lo podía creer, todo había sido un sueño, un simple sueño.

_Si fuera a abrazarte muy de cerca  
en un sueño  
Descubriría que no puedo ver tu cara,  
¿no es así?  
¿Porque?  
_

Con gran apatía se levanto lentamente y se acerco a la ventana, otra vez Ron. No podía dejar de pensar en el, aun sabiendo que el no lo merecía, era un canaya, un cobarde. Eso es lo que era, no merecía que derramara ni una sola lagrima mas por él, "¿Como había podido herirme de esa manera, como pude haber sido tan tonta…?".

Flash Back

Después de que acabara el funeral de Dumbledore los tres amigos habían ido a casa de los Weasley para pensar mejor las cosas, ya que sin duda el año escolar que acababan de pasar no era muy común. Las clases habían terminado 2 meses antes de lo normal debido a la conmoción.

Hermione seguia sin poder creer que todo aquello hubiera pasado; de pronto noto que la Sra. Weasley entraba a la cocina acompañada de Ginny, quien lucia mas triste de lo normal. Y como no iba a estarlo se dijo mentalmente Jane; había sido dejada por su primer amor, su ilusión duro tan poco, y ni siquiera era culpa de ellos, mas bien era culpa de las circunstancias.

Herm se acerco a su pelirroja amiga y la abrazo, esta comprendió de inmediato el gesto de su amiga y se lo agradeció infinitamente, la Sra. Weasley no pudo evitar sentir gran ternura por aquella escena, sin poder contener mas sus pensamientos rompió el silencio y dijo:

-chicas muchos dolores tendrán a lo largo de su vida, pero deben comprender que eso es parte de, ya que si no sufrieran no aprenderían a valorar las verdaderas cosas importantes de la vida¡Ginny anímate! El estará bien, regresara a salvo para estar junto a ti – la pelirroja no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y esconderse aun mas en el abrazo de su amiga, de pronto la madre de la chica volvió a hablar – y tú Hermione sabes que te aprecio como a una hija y nada me haría mas feliz que Ron y tú por fin formalizaran su relación – en aquel momento la castaña tomo un color mas rojizo que el de su amiga. Ahora deseaba poder esconderse, no podía soportar la mirada de la madre del chico que amaba.

De pronto como una bendición (o maldición) entraron los chicos que habían causado aquellas emociones en las gryffindorinas.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?,¿ es la hora de los abrazos o que? – pregunto Ron sin mucho interés centrando mas bien su atención en la chica de ojos marrones que ahora miraban hacia el suelo. No entendía bien porque pero no podía evitar hacer enfadar a Hermione, sentía que al menos así ella le prestaba atención.

Cuando Granger alzo su vista irradiando fuego por el comentario de su "amigo" , unos deseos inmensos clamaban desesperados pronunciar unas palabras de amor a la castaña, pero sabia que eso no podría ser, menos ahora, que había tomado la desicion mas importante de su vida…

_Palabras que no puedo decir  
crecen en mi corazón  
Tú me miraste inocentemente,  
pero..._

- venga chicos, no pelen de nuevo, ahora no por favor – Harry Potter dijo estas palabras mas como suplica que como orden, quien no estaba de humor para presenciar otra pelea entre sus mejores amigos – Ron recuerda que tenemos que conseguir eso… - dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a su amigo, quien sabia de sobra los actos que estaban a punto de desarrollarse. Aunque Hermione no entendía bien lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, lo único seguro en su cabeza era que algo tramaban esos dos, no en vano tenia ya 6 años conociéndolos.

Después de eso; el trío, que comúnmente cuando se encontraba junto, era el momento de las bromas, festejos o travesuras, ahora caminava silencioso. No había nada de aquello, solo una sombra de melancolía, tristeza y frustración respectivamente, y pronto aumentaría. Harry comenzó a rezagarse, para cuando Granger se dio cuenta ya se encontraba a solas con Ron en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

- Ron ¡Harry no esta! Tenemos que buscarlo, podría estar en peligro vamos ¿que esperas? – de pronto la chica de ojos castaños descubrió que el chico que siempre se encontraba en sus sueños tenia una expresión poco común en él, definitivamente, ahora si que estaba segura de que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar.

-Harry esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte – se detuvo un momento a pensar. ¿Realmente lo tenia que hacer?, si; sabia de sobra que no había vuelta a atrás. Sin importar la respuesta de ella, él tenia que serle fiel a su amigo, después de todo Potter era como su hermano, respiro decidido y – Hermione¿que sientes por mi¿que significo para ti?

La pregunta le callo como un balde de agua fría, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo luchando porque Weslye estuviera dispuesto a hablar de sentimientos y ahora el daba el primer paso, posiblemente la muerte de Dumbledore había hecho que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, de que madurara; y si era así, ella no lo desaprovecharía.

- ¿lo que significas para mi? Creí que eso ya lo sabias, y es que la verdad no me he esforzado mucho por ocultarlo, pero tú si por ignorarlo… pero si quieres oírlo esta bien, ya no tengo deseos de seguir con este juego… Ron Weasley creo que te amo! – no podía creer que lo había dicho, de donde saco el valor?, talvez eso era lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero algo no estaba bien, la cara del chico había cambiado drásticamente, se mostraba llena de dolor, mucho dolor – bueno hay lo tienes, y tu Ron? Que significo yo para ti…? - susurro lentamente, tenia un mal presentimiento, y pronto descubriría que sus presentimientos eran algo que no debía ignorar

- Yo te… –fue lo unció que pudo decir Weasley, no podía siquiera concebir aquel hecho, ella lo amaba. Por fin pudo darse de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, había renunciado a su futuro creyendo que no significaba nada para Hermione, pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás, se lo prometió a su amigo, no definitivamente el aun no era tan mezquino y egoísta, tenia que terminar de una vez por todas con aquello – aprecio, es decir, me caes bien, digo después de tanto tiempo tenia que aprender a soportarte, pero si te soy sincero, al principio no era nada fácil tener que convivir con la sábelo todo Granger, la ratita de biblioteca ja ja sabes, tu me lo facilitaste mas cuando comenzaste a ayudarme en la escuela – de pronto fue interrumpido por la mano de la castaña, que había impactado fuertemente contra su mejilla.

- así que eso soy verdad? Para ti siempre he sido tan solo una rata de biblioteca, alguien de quien podías sacar provecho, tu solo me usaste! Eres un maldito! No quiero volver a saber anda de ti Weasley, te odio, te odio con toda mi alma – tan solo esas palabras consiguieron que todo el cariño e ilusiones que forjo entorno a Ron, se convirtiera en odio, dolor… venganza

- odiarme?, pero si solo hace unos momentos dijiste que me amabas! Que fácil cambias de opinión, será porque la niña esta dolida? Y es que de verdad Granger, alguna vez creíste que yo podría sentir algo por ti? – todas sus palabras le dolían, estaba lastimando al ser que mas amaba, por el que daría todo, pero por su bien ella tenia que olvidarlo.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir de los ojos castaños de la muchacha, verla llorar era algo que lo partía en dos, cuando Malfoy lo había hecho; sin dudarlo le había lanzado un hechizo, era el avada kedravra lo que en realidad quería conjurar, pero otro conjuro salio de hay, en esos momentos pensó que era una fortuna, mas sin embargo ahora deseaba con todo su ser sufrir la mas cruel y dolorosa de las muertes, era lo menos que merecía por lastimar a aquel maravilloso ser.

- como sea tengo que irme a casa, talvez si aun tienes un poco de dignidad no regresaras, o quien sabe, puede que creas que algún día llegues a conquistarme, si es así olvídalo por que yo…- no logro terminar esa frase, ya que Hermione de pronto salio corriendo, no podía seguir torturándose de esa forma, no era tan fuerte como para eso.

De pronto Harry salio de unos arbustos y poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo, detestaba hacer sufrir a las personas que quería, se odiaba tanto por ella, tal parecía que siempre lastimaba a los que le apoyaban, sin embargo también sintió gratitud, una enorme gratitud hacia su amigo; y en aquel momento hizo una promesa para si, y esa seria que en algún momento, de alguna pequeña manera recompensaría a su amigo.

- volvamos a casa no quiero que me regañen – tan solo pudo decir, ahora en verdad todo había acabado, su "final feliz" había compartido la misma suerte que el Titanic, los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa del oji-azul, de pronto Ron sintió unos enormes deseos de correr tras Mione, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni para voltear.

Mientras corría el viento de la tarde parecía querer retenerla, era como luchar contra corriente, sentía como su alma se desprendía poco a poco de su ser. Logro articular una palabra, decidió voltear y cuando la escena que observo la hizo sentir tan traicionada y estúpida, que por primera vez en su vida deseo no ser tan noble e ingenua. Vio a Harry, su mejor amigo, poniendo su mano en el hombre del chico que le había destrozado el corazón, el lo sabia! Harry sabía lo que Ron pensaba de ella y nunca se lo dijo, todo cuanto pudo hacer fue susurrar… "adiós…"

_El viento soplando por la orilla del río  
Ya debo regresar a casa...  
Adiós, nos veremos luego.  
...o seré regañado  
dices en un susurro_

En la madriguera por otro lado las cosas eran muy distintas, si bien no había la felicidad y risas acostumbradas, por lo menos una paz fingida reinaba. Ginny se encontraba junto a la ventana observando el maravilloso paisaje que se presentaba ante sus sentidos, pero aquello resultaba insípido y hasta fastidioso, así se sentía cada vez que el chico de ojos verdes no estaba cerca.

_Tu cara sonriente y tus gestos felices_

_Son lo que mas me gusta de ti  
Una por una aquellas preguntas_

_Que no me puedes responder_

_Se han quedado clavadas_

_En lo más profundo de mi interior_

Hermione no sabia como pero había conseguido regresar a su casa después de tan trágico incidente, no pudo responder a ninguna de las insistentes preguntas de su madre, tan solo quería llorar, sacar todos lo sentimientos que tenia, sacar el odio sacar a Ron de su vida… sabia que después de esto, nada jamás volvería a ser igual.

_Además ambos somos muy buenos amigos,  
¿verdad?  
Sólo que yo dije "amor",  
¿verdad?_

Una vez que Harry y Ron regresaron a la madriguera y tras las preguntas inquisitivas de su madre sobre la desaparición de Herm, se encontraban en su cuarto acomodando las cosas, sabían de sobra que aquella podía ser la ultima vez que compartieran el techo con los Weasley, en cuanto todos durmieran ellos partirían a la misión que el destino les había encomendado, un destino del que no podían escapar, nada después de eso volvería a ser igual, nada.

_¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?  
Después de esto._

Lejos muy lejos de hay, tras haber derramado cuanta lagrima podía; Hermione estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había perdido aquel día, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente, si, Ron pensaba aquello de ella entonces… deseaba morir.

_¿Qué tipo de cosas se pueden hablar  
que sean buenas?  
De mi..._

Corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia la carretera, observo un carro acercarse a ella con toda velocidad, entonces lo decidió y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia ella, algo la detuvo; no supo bien quien o que, tan solo sintió una calida y pálida mano sosteniéndola; de pronto todo se oscureció, ella quedo inconsciente, minutos mas tarde se recupero, era increíble estaba del otro lado de la carretera sin un solo rasguño, intento ponerse de pie, pero algo se encajo en su mano izquierda, lo que sus ojos contemplaron era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto, un anillo con un rubí..

_Acostada a la orilla de la carretera,_

_Encuentro un pequeño objeto  
una roca roja  
Si fuera un anillo,  
seria un anillo de compromiso  
incluso del tamaño perfecto_

De pronto lo entendió todo; si sabia sobrevivió milagrosamente a ese intento patético de suicidio, podía sobrevivir a todo¿que importaba si Weasley no podía ver lo grandiosa que era¿que importaba si el chico que amaba la consideraba un fenómeno?. Eso ya no importaba.

Después de todo ella no era la clase de mujer que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, tenia mucho por que luchar, era fuerte, tenia una vida por delante. Con paso decidió volvió a su hogar, subió las escaleras, tomo las tijeras de su escritorio, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a cortar. Uno a uno los rizos de su cabello fueron cayendo en el lavabo, quería cambiar, convertirse en alguien nuevo, reinventarse, cuando hubo terminado su labor, con las filosas tijeras que sostenía aun, hizo un pequeño corte en su hombre, sabría que eso la ayudaría a no olvidar el sentimiento que tenia ahora, jamás volvería a llorar por un hombre, no volvería a sufrir por un hombre, una promesa personal, no se volvería a enamorar. Todos alguna vez nos hemos realizado esa promesa, pero es algo que nunca podemos cumplir, y eso era algo que Hermione iba a descubrir.

_Oye... es una promesa  
Estos sentimientos son miserables, pero...  
Ahora tú hasta aturdes  
Aún no es amor verdadero y...  
Es solo que no te gusto,  
¿verdad?  
nunca podré tener_

_Amor y felicidad  
De ti..._

La fría noche en que se encontraba matizaba perfectamente la escena que había tenido lugar horas antes, pero que aun no lograba alejar de sus pensamientos. En algún otro momento seguro que aquello le hubiera causado risa, pero no ahora, y es que no lograba entender que una chica con una vida tan perfecta intentase suicidarse, y un intento muy patético por cierto, si seguro era eso, aquella situación era demasiado patética como para burlarse. De pronto siguiendo una vieja costumbre suya hizo que su dedo buscara en su mano derecha un anillo, un anillo que por cierto no encontró.

-que demonios!- en que momento había perdido el anillo?, no podía ser, esto si era el colmo, perdido el anillo familiar solo por tener una obra de caridad – bueno, dicen que un bien con un mal se paga no?, maldita sea Granger, otra que me debes – el rubio decidió alejarse, comenzaba a anochecer y el sol despedía unas magnificas tonalidades naranjas que solo resaltaban la belleza de aquel chico de mirada triste, era una pena que nadie pudiera observar aquella escena.

_Sosteniendo mis manos  
encontré calor  
y un anillo en mi dedo._

Fin de Flash Back

Después de cepillar su cabello, sintió como si aquellos recuerdos le doliesen menos, había algo que la hacia sentir mas tranquila, una baga promesa susurrada por el viento le pronosticaba una felicidad indescriptible dentro de poco. Un golpeteo en la puerta la trago a la realidad, abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo y se encontró con Luna, quien le sonreía amablemente.

Será mejor que bajes a desayunar, pronto nos iremos, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar, por cierto Herm, ya decidiste que vas a estudiar, seguro que si, tu ya sabes eso, a mi me fue como lo esperaba y es que leí en la revista de papa que…- las palabras de la chica se fueron perdiendo cada vez mas, Hermi se perdió una vez mas en sus recuerdos, pronto regresaría Hogwarts, pero esta vez una Hermione diferente, muy diferente…

_Además ambos somos muy buenos amigos,  
¿verdad?  
Sólo que yo dije "amor",  
¿verdad?  
¿Qué clase de modos y cambios?  
¿Por qué esto no puede ocurrir más seguido,  
entre nosotros?_


	4. La soledad me matara

_**La Soledad Me Matara**_

_Antes de ti no hay antes  
y el después  
es un vulgar barco de papel  
que viene y va  
por la piel del mar  
sin voluntad, estoy perdida_

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el callejón Diagon, no logro evitar que miles de recuerdos apuñalaran su corazón, todo este tiempo había logrado fingir que estaba bien, pero tanto tiempo lejos del y encontrarse en aquel lugar era demasiado, de pronto no pudo detener un impulso de correr y en cuanto se dio cuenta estaba lejos de sus mejores amigas, "será lo mejor" pensó, comenzó a caminar sin sentido alguno, de pronto estuvo frente a negocio espectacular, no recordaba haber estado hay antes, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, en el mostrador un pequeño libro negro con letras doradas le pedía a gritos su atención, el titulo era algo aun mas desconcertante: "Destino: El Sacrifice"

_Se que por las paginas del  
ayer  
en algún sitio debió ser  
que perdí el tren de la buena  
suerte._

El lugar le parecía extrañamente familiar, era como si toda la vida hubiera conocido aquel sitio, un hombre con un cubre todo negro se acerco a ella, y le sonrió, en otras circunstancias ella jamás hubiera entrado en un sitio desconoció, pero también en otras circunstancias jamás se hubiera enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermano; y es que en realidad el chico era irresistible, no tenia la culpa de haber cedido ante esos ojos verdes o su sonrisa, por cierto muy parecida a la del señor que se encontraba delante de ella, el extraño pareció notar la forma en que Ginny le miraba y temiendo que se marchara, decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

- Hola pequeña, te puedo ayudar en algo?, tenemos toda clase de libros, los mas extraño fingiendo ser comunes o los mas comunes en presentaciones extrañas – volvió a sonreírle, era extraño pero Ginny no podía dejar de encontrar familiar a este singular personaje, aunque estaba segura de que en la vida lo había visto, de pronto todo el dolor que había sentido desde que su hermano y Harry se habían marchado de su casa sin previo aviso, desapareció dando lugar a un sentimiento que extrañaba desde hacia tanto… felicidad, así es, la menor de los Weasley se sentía feliz – si lo que tu buscas no es un libro también puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar o simplemente un sitio cómodo en cual el cual relajarte.

- el libro del mostrador, ese libro de que trata?

- ah! Veo que tienes bueno ojo para las historias, ese libro es un diamante en bruto, solo los elegidos, los más valientes, aquellos que no teman descubrir su destino y enfrentarlo pueden leerlo. Ese libro bien podría ser lo que los muggles llaman "best selle", es la historia mas fascinante jamás contada, puede mostrarte tu presente… tu pasado – dijo mirando de reojo a la chica – y talvez si eres lo suficientemente lista tu futuro

- ja eso si que habría que verlo, los libros no dicen esa clase de cosas a menos que sean de adivinación o que estén…

- hechizados? No, si tu lo que quieres es una cosa de esas te aseguro que te equivocaste de local. Este libro solo es limitado por tu imaginación, por tus ansias de aprender

- pero usted dijo que…

-se lo que dije preciosa, que tu no lo hayas entendido es una cuestión muy diferente, pero solo por haber conseguido llegar hasta aquí te daré otra oportunidad, pero será la ultima así que escucha bien, si tu quieres…

- otra oportunidad, oiga señor no de que sea su "tiendita" pero le aseguro que me esta confundiendo con alguien a quien las locuras de un maniático le importan – eso había sido el colmo, como se atrevía a hablarle de aquella manera? Es cierto que aquel libro le había llamado la atención pero no lo suficiente, el "vendedor" pareció percatar los pensamientos de Ginny, así que decidió ponerse serio, después de todo no podía fallar en esa misión, no se lo perdonaría su señor…

- te gustan los acertijos? Bueno aunque no te gusten tienes una mirada astuta, seguro que eres buena para ellos no?, bien entonces tengo una prueba para ti, si la realizas satisfactoriamente te regalare el libro que tu gustes y si pierdes… me compraras en libro, te parece?

- mmm... no creo que con esos halagos tan mediocres consiga compradores verdad?, porque tiene tanto en interés en alguien se lleve uno de sus libros?

- como ya dijiste no tengo muchas ventas, pero me gusta que los demás aprendan, el conocimiento no tiene precio sabes, pero si tu no quieres un regalo esta bien, después de todo yo también me puedo equivocar, de hecho ahora que te veo bien, creo que no tienes lo necesario para ganar, mejor sal y continua tus compras frívolas…

- Así que no cree que pueda ganarle he? – El tipo hirió su orgullo, y como había mostrado su hermano tantas ocasiones atrás, el orgullo de un Weasley JAMAS se hiere, no a menos que quieras ser odiado con el calor de mil soles - diga su acertijo, esto será demasiado fácil

- esa actitud me gusta niña, pero en realidad no es ningún acertijo es solo una pregunta para comprobar tu conocimiento, dime: que es el lado oscuro de la luna?

- el lado oscuro de la luna? (eso existe?????) – de pronto Ginny quedo muda, no podía entender de que le hablaba aquel desconocido, si antes creía que entrar a ese sitio estaba mal, ahora estaba completamente segura. Jamás había odio acerca de eso, o si?, ah claro! ahora comenzaba a recordar, en la clase de astrología seguro le habían dicho algo acerca de ese hecho, pero que demonios era… bueno como no podía perder ante aquel loco, decidió tentar a su suerte y hablo lo mas confiada que pudo fingir – el lado oscuro de la luna es la sombra que refleja esta, si ya sabe no? La luna es grande… y gira…y pues esta tiene sombra, si eso! El lado oscuro de la luna es la ubicación de la sombra de la luna – ni siquiera ella podía creer tal historia, pero todo parecía indicar que aquel extraño se encontraba totalmente satisfecho con la respuesta de la chica.

- valla me has sorprendido, eres realmente inteligente, nunca escuche una respuesta tan correcta, puedes elegir el libro que quieras, pero creo que ya se cual es – indico con el dedo índice el mostrador, la pelirroja accedió con la cabeza, el vendedor le dio la espalda para después dirigirse hacia el libro solicitado, desde la perspectiva de Weasley todo estaba bien, pero si hubiera reparado en el reflejo del espejo habría notado en el extraño comerciante una sonrisa indescifrable…- aquí tienes espero sea de tu agrado cariño – Ginny salio del extraño local decidida a encontrar a sus amigas, cuando de pronto la voz del vendedor la estremeció – será mejor que vallas pronto; Hermione y Luna están preocupadas- la chica volteo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando lo consiguió fue en vano, no había ni tienda, ni vendedor, no había nada…

Un grito estremecedor fue emitido a pocos metros de ella, y de pronto la multitud que momentos antes se encontraba realizando sus compras corría en todas direcciones, la menor de los Weasley sintió como le jalaban su túnica y por reflejo apunto su varia hacia la dirección en que sentía tal presión, para sus sorpresa se topo con unos ojos azules, que tranquilamente la miraban, Luna y Hermione estaban hay, de pronto entendió que ese no era el mejor momento para explicaciones ya que, una calavera con una serpiente adornaba el cielo que segundo antes había estado despejado, los mortifagos estaban hay y seguro un asesinato había sido llevado a cabo. No pudo detenerse a meditarlo, tenían que huir, posiblemente aun seguían aquellos seres y si era así posiblemente atacarían a Hermione o… a ella

El menor de los Malfoy se encontraba en aquel callejón, detestaba verdaderamente ese lugar, pues aunque no lo admitiera, aquel sitio repleto de niños felices y amorosas familias, representaba perfectamente aquello que nunca podría tener, a lo que había renunciado por su "familia"… y como le habían correspondido ellos?, le habían dado la espalda justo cuando el mas los necesitaba!, de pronto un dolor en el pecho comenzó a punzar, la herida aun no cicatrizaba.

_Flash Back_

Draco regresaba de Hogwarts, aun no podía concebir lo que horas antes acababa de observar, el espectáculo mas vil y traicionero que había visto en toda su vida, cosa que era muy difícil, puesto que creció rodeado de un mundo donde la supervivencia era lo único impórtate, y la frase: "el fin justifica los medios" una ley. Snape el hombre a quien mas admiraba (claro después de su padre) había asesinado al único hombre que creyó en el, jamás por su cabeza había pasado la sola idea de que aquel profesor fuera tan despreciable… pero eso ya no importaba. Nada importaba ya, había fallado en su misión, el tenia que matar a Dumbledore y no lo hizo, y ni siquiera sabia porque, en realidad solo no lo quería admitir, pensar que quedaba un poco de humanidad y calidez en su corazón, resultaba ser un sentimiento confuso, mitad gusto, mitad decepción; eso ya no tenia relevancia bajo esas circunstancias, estaba seguro que Voldemort lo mataría, no tendría ninguna compasión hacia el, Draco Malfoy tenia que despedirse de la vida. De pronto una voz en su cabeza comenzó a retumbar:"no mueras", un dolor lleno todo su cuerpo, "no te rindas", un frió helado recorrió todo su ser, "no me dejes!", el chico de mirada grisácea no pudo soportar mas aquel sufrimiento, callo al suelo, una luz resplandeciente lo cegó y de pronto tan rápido como llego, el dolor se fue. Frente a el se encontraba Snape, mirándolo acusadoramente, seguro lo llevaría ante Voldemort. El ex-profesor de pociones extendió su mano para ayudar a su discípulo favorito y así levantarse, pero el rubio rechazo aquel gesto, ya ni siquiera podía verlo ala cara, una inmensa satisfacción lleno por completo al moreno, aquella esperanza que albergaba secretamente en su corazón parecía mas fuerte que nunca, se sintió orgulloso de Malfoy, si el los ayudaría sin duda alguna…

- Voldemort quiere verme no es así?, entonces vamos… no podemos postergar mas lo inevitable – la verdad era que el no quería morir! De pronto tenia ganas de vivir!, no podía identificar bien que pero sentía algo dentro de si impulsándolo; "alguien te espera", esa voz nuevamente. Y como un rayo parte un árbol en una terrible tormenta, así, una nueva idea callo sobre el joven Malfoy, "escapa…", "pelea". El conflicto interno más grande que hubiese tenido nunca se llevo en su cabeza, tan rápido, que segundos después de haber iniciado ya había un indiscutible ganador.

Parecía que Snape había leído su mente (en realidad podía…), anticipándose a las acciones de su alumno – no cometas ninguna tontería Malfoy – aquellas palabras helaron el corazón del joven – si lo que quieres es vivir, te recomiendo que hagas lo que te pido – después de aquel comentario indescifrable, condujo al menor de los Malfoy a una habitación, eran indescriptible los horrores que ante la vista se presentaban, torturas inimaginables, de pronto Draco piso y algo crujió de bajo de sus pies, había destrozado lo que parecía ser un cráneo humano,"todo esta perdido" pensó. Los acontecimientos que a continuación se suscitaron jamás los podría borrar de su mente, mas sin embargo tampoco los quería recordar, quedarían incrustados en lo mas profundo de su ser, dispuestos a salir como una ola implacable del mar en cuanto el joven mostrara la mas mínima debilidad. Dolor, mucho dolor fue el sentimiento predominante, en aquel fluido de emociones que emanaba por todo su cuerpo, había leído ya aquellos maleficios, incluso algunos los había practicado sobre animales, pero ahora el era quien se encontraba en aquella humillante posición. Los sonidos comenzaron a hacer eco, las imágenes se nublaron, los recuerdos poco a poco fueron trasformándose en muertos que se escapaban de sus tumbas para atormentarle, viejos fantasmas de su pasado que había creído olvidados se hicieron presentes, de pronto de nuevo el silencio… Voldemort dio la orden de matarlo, de eso estaba seguro, pero al parecer se empeñaba en que el rubio muriera de dolor, sin embargo después de un agonizante sufrimiento que había durado horas (o al menos a el le pareció eso), fue arrastrado igual que un can hacia una celda putrefacta, estaba que mas bajo que eso no podía caer, pero pronto aprendería que eso era el cielo comparado con los hechos que estaban a punto de ocurrirle…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Una mano temerosa tomo la mejilla de Malfoy, era Pansy, que minutos antes había estado hablando sobre sus "trascendentales" intereses (entiéndase por: ropa, dinero y fiestas).

- Draco, estas bien?, hace rato que estoy hablando y tu pareces ido, en que piensas? – la respuesta que ella en verdad quería formular era: "en quien piensas?", pero sabia de sobra que las muestras de celos era algo que simplemente el no toleraba. Sin embargo desde unos días había tenido la ligera sensación de que Draco ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos en alguna chica que no era ella y eso le calaba…

_Quien ocupa el sitio  
que tuve yo  
¿por quien respiras?  
¿Quien es quien hoy  
te quita el sueño? te hace volar  
tu mente a todas horas_

- déjame en paz Parkinson! – desde el incidente con Hermione; Pansy parecía mas insoportable que nunca, y eso le irritaba, si bien nunca había considerado a la chica como un elemento importante en una conversación, al menos podía fingir que soportaba sus "profundas" platicas, definitivamente la morena no era la clase de chicas que asombraban por su amena charla, ella solo servia como un trofeo, algo hermoso con que decorar la casa, eso era lo que aquella muchacha significaba para el… eso y una diversión nocturna claro, de hecho el creía fervientemente en que solo soportaba a Pansy por las habilidades que había mostrado en la cama, pero la cruel realidad era que el no quería estar solo, y el amor incondicional que la chica le profesaba era de gran ayuda para su ser; ya que el en verdad se sentía vació, mas vació que nunca… si antes bien, el honor y la seguridad de su familia eran el motor principal de su vida, ahora la venganza se había convertido en un gran estimulante, si, venganza hacia aquellos que una vez juro proteger y que le habían dado la espalda, ahora en verdad demostraría que con un Malfoy nadie juega…

_Soy como una esponja vacía  
soy luz que apenas brilla  
voy sin ti sin ánimo a la deriva_

Pansy se retiro sin objetar, estaba ya acostumbrada a los continuos cambios de humor de su amante, no eran algo nuevo para ella, pero algo había cambiado, ella lo sentía; y el hecho de que el joven no tuviera el anillo en su dedo la ponía mas nerviosa. Talvez solo era que estaba cansado, después de todo las tareas que le habían sido encomendadas no eran cosa fácil, si eso debía ser, mintió para si la chica de ojos negros. En aquellos momentos no quería profundizar más en sus miedos y debilidades, mañana tendría que regresar a Hogwarts y estar lejos de Draco, y quisiera o no, era su trabajo, a ella le toco la parte sencilla del plan. Era increíble, pero para estar cerca de Malfoy había accedido a convertirse en mortifaga, "y aun el así el te trata mal", esa voz de nuevo… no quería oírla, poco a poco su volumen había comenzado a subir, la detestaba, porque no le permitía ser feliz?, cuando la voz por fin cesaba, una inmensa soledad la precedía, una soledad que terminaría por destruir a esa escultural morena.

_La soledad me matara  
es una jaula de cristal  
no me consigo acostumbrar  
es otra la ciudad sin ti_

Cuando por fin terminaron de correr, Ginny tuvo que explicar a sus amigas el motivo de su inesperada partida, con ellas no había necesidad de mentir, conocían perfectamente el mal momento por el cual estaba pasando la chica, puesto que ambas, Luna y Hermione pasaban por la misma situación… lo peor era que se encontraban así por el mismo chico. Al final Hermione no pudo evitar sospechar del vendedor, era extraño, muy extraño…

- Y Ginny dices que después de responder a su pregunta te regalo le libro?

-Si Herm!, no es acaso maravilloso?, no tenia idea de que pudiera recordar esas cosas tan bien! O inventar historias tan increíbles

- bueno creo que eso es debido a que has pasado demasiado tiempo con migo, aunque es extraño… - tras el comentario de la rubia, las dos gryffindors quedaron en estado de shock, ver a Luna seria y preocupada (especialmente diciendo que algo era raro) verdaderamente era un evento que solo ocurría cada mil años, ella pareció notarlo y decidió cambiar el tema. Pero lo cierto era que la partida de el pelirrojo la había afectado demasiado, no podía concebir el hecho de que no lo vería dentro de mucho tiempo, o más probablemente, nunca… pero ella no se resignaría, definitivamente no, ella lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario…

_La soledad me matara  
espero y se que no vendrás  
si llamo dicen que no estas  
el mundo es un infierno gris_

- bueno chicas tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de volver así que…

- esta bien Hermi, nosotras te acompañamos

- ah… si gracias, pero no es necesario, la verdad es que… bueno es una sorpresa… si! Eso es una sorpresa, y pues ya no seria sorpresa si ustedes lo vieran no?

- una sorpresa, nos compraras algo? Si es así no tendrías que molestarte…

- claro Hermione, nosotras regresaremos entonces, espero que no vuelvas tarde a casa, de todas formas… he... por cualquier cosa nos veremos mañana aquí a las 11:00 a.m., ok? Para regresar a Hogwarts, bueno adiós – tras ese comentario jalo a la pelirroja, para dejar sola a Hermione.

Después de estar segura que sus compañeras ya no estaban cerca, se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan, no importaba el costo, solo tenia clara la meta, Hermione Granger no volvería a Hogwarts siendo la misma rata de biblioteca, después de caminar mucho, entro a lo que parecía una… estética. Era la primera vez que ella entraba a un sitio así, todo olía a lavanda, los muros eran coloridos y todas las mujeres a su alrededor parecían estar interesadas en conversaciones de las que Hermione no entendía nada. "Ahora se lo que sienten Lavander o Patil cuando entran a clase de pociones"… pensó, una mujer tan hermosa como una veela, de pronto estuvo frente a ella, su cabello era ondulado, de color negro azabache, perfectamente ordenado y su maquillaje perfecto dejaron boquiabierta a la castaña se sintió como una cucaracha en frente de tal belleza…y entonces aquella diosa hablo

- Hola… linda? En que te podemos ayudar… mejor dicho por donde quieres que empecemos – con ese simple comentario Hermione descubrió que esa "encantadora" persona lucia mil veces mas linda si no hablaba…

- Empezar? Perdón? Bueno eso ya no importa, solo quiero que bueno… usted sabe, quiero que me cambien el loock como lo llamen… - una enorme sonrisa (que mas bien tenia toda la pinta de una carcajada que rogaba por salir) se dibujo en la cara de la hermosa estilista, que inmediatamente la condujo por un enorme pasillo y la sentó frente a un espejo, el espejo mas grande que Hermione hubiera visto jamás, con la mirada le indico que tomara asiento, ella obedeció automáticamente, y de pronto presto mas atención a la conversación que se suscitaba al lado suyo, en aquel momento se sintió tan vacía… tan falsa, ese no era su mundo y ella lo sabia, estaba segura de renunciar a su identidad solo por vengarse de Ron, esa no era una venganza contra, era contra ella misma, no podía odiarse tanto, o si?. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta ella decidió de pronto que no necesitaba torturarse mas – se paro sin previo aviso, agradeció a la estilista su "amable" trato, y salio del salón, contenta por primera vez en meses de ser ella misma.

El día pasó tan rápido que cuando pudieron darse cuenta ya estaban frente al expreso que las llevaría a otro "maravilloso" año en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo, pero nada seria igual, partirían hacían un destino que nunca pudieron llegar a imaginar, todo cambiaria en unos cuantos meses, y posiblemente dentro de un año, recordarían melancólicamente la ultima vez que se encontraron en aquel vagón, con las risas de sus compañeros, con el olor de chocolate impregnado en el aire, esos eran los momentos que ellas debían atesorar, porque jamás volverían a sentir aquel sentimiento de compañerismo y complicidad, un sentimiento que solo pueden llegar a sentir aquellos que han pasado por el mismo dolor y sufrimiento…

De pronto Ginny Weasley saco de su capa un libro negro con letras doradas, lo que llamo inmediatamente la atención de la castaña.

- Ginny ese libro es hermoso?, donde lo conseguiste… déjame verlo por favor! – lo lamentaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no podía reprimir los instintos de su ser, ella no podía dejar de amar el conocimiento, no serle fiel a esa emoción era dejar de ser Hermione Jane Granger. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el libro que tan amorosamente cuidaba la pelirroja estaba en las manos de Granger, quien en cuanto tuvo conocimiento de la situación lo soltó instintivamente, abriéndose y dejando salir de hay los tesoros mas preciados de su dueña. Una rosa marchita que seguramente usaba como separador, fotografías de sus amigos, Harry… Ron, también se encontraba otro objeto que llamo mas aun la atención de Herm, era cabello? Y debajo de el un corazón con las iniciales G y H, no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por su amiga, no tenia disculpas para lo que acababa de hacer, sin tiempo para enmendar su error, Ginny tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo, cuando la grynffindor se dispuso a seguirla Luna cerro la puerta dando a entender perfectamente que lo mas prudente era esperar a que Ginny decidiera cuando era el mejor momento para hablar sobre aquel suceso.

_Pétalos de rosa en mi diario  
par de corazones flechados  
un mechón de tu pelo negro_

_Mil fotografías viejas_

Un silencio incomodo lleno el vagón en donde Hermione y Luna se encontraban de pronto, la chica de ojos azules, decidió romper de una vez con todo aquello y enfrenar la realidad, no podía seguir con tal incertidumbre.

- Hermione podríamos hablar

- cla...claro Luna de que quieres hablar

- es simple en realidad, que paso con Ron?

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, que acaso el mundo estaba empeñado en hacer esa clase de preguntas sin previo aviso?, que debía hacer, mentir?, cambiar la conversación? O talvez, solo talvez decir la verdad, sin embargo antes de poder tomar una decisión una pregunta se alzo ante ella, desde cuando a Luna le interesaba la relación de ella y Ron?. "Vamos no seas tan paranoica" le susurro su conciencia, de pronto Lovegood entendió la indirecta, si Hermione no estaba preparada para aclarar sentimientos, ella no la apresuraría.

- sabes Herm, la revista de papá publico un articulo interesantísimo sobre numerología, seguro a ti te interesa eso no?, yo intente sacar algo de hay, pero la verdad no creo que la aritmancia sea algo serio, nada que tenga que ver con números es serio, bueno tengo sueño despiértame cuando lleguemos, adiós – y en cuanto termino aquella frase quedo completamente dormida (o al menos eso parecía) dando por terminada así aquella "conversación", Hermione solo pudo quedar en blanco, que demonios había sido todo eso?, bueno aquello ya no importaba… o si?

_Es lo que el amor ha dejado  
atrás  
todos lo notan estoy mal  
soy una extraña en mi propia ropa_

Después de meditar frenéticamente el tema de Luna, decidió no darle mas importancia, después de todo aquella chica siempre sacaba temas que los demás no entendían, definitivamente si Hermione Granger era rara, Luna Lovegood era un fenómeno completo y eso ponía feliz a Herm, estar con alguien así era divertido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Luna rompía con todos los esquemas y siempre tenia algo de que hablar, una chica única! De pronto el nulo silencio la volvió a sumergir en dolores que aun no conseguía borrar; y es que, pensándolo bien aquella era la primera vez que no pasaba el camino a Hogwarts con sus queridos amigos, ja "queridos", una punzada aterrizo en su pecho, como si fuera un puñal de hielo, con tan solo decir aquellas palabras.

_La soledad me matara  
es una jaula de cristal  
no me consigo acostumbrar  
es otra la ciudad sin ti  
La soledad me matara  
te espero y se que no vendrás  
si llamo dicen que no estas  
y todo me parece gris._

Todo sucedía con calma en el castillo, todo parecía normal, McDonagall ahora estaba a cargo del castillo, se había convertido en directora de la escuela de magia mas prestigiosa de toda Europa y eso no la hacia nada dichosa, de pronto recordó los planes que tenia en mente, llevarlos a cabo escrupulosamente era la meta, no podía permitir que nada fallara, sabia perfectamente que el mas mínimo error y el esfuerzo de todos los involucrados seria en vano. Observo atentamente a todos los alumnos que ahora ingresaban al colegio, muy pocos, eran realmente pocos los chicos que este año acudían a Hogwarts, seguro sus padres consideraban que ahora ese seria el lugar menos seguro sobre la faz de la tierra, y no los culpaba, estando en ese situación seguramente ella habría hecho lo mismo. De pronto sus inquisidores ojos se postraron en una Sly, Pansy Parkinson, seguramente enviada por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a vigilar todos los movimientos, estaba preparada para eso, también observo a el resto de la pandilla de Malfoy. Zabini, Goyle, y Crabbe parecían haber envejecido mucho, seguro el entrenamiento para convertirse en mortifago los había dejado así, McDonagall sintió pena por aquellos chicos, habían echado a la basura un por venir, por una estupida guerra de sangre que ellos aun no entendían, y lo peor era que seguramente estaban hay contra su voluntad, sus familias los habían presionada para unirse a aquella "organización", pero eso era algo que no tenia remedio… por el momento.

Con gusto reconoció a la lejos una figura ya de sobra conocida, su alumna favorita, Hermione Granger, tenia el cabello mucho mas corto, había adelgazado exageradamente y sin duda alguna aquello que opacaba sus ojos eran ojeras, Hermione debía estar sufriendo bastante. Sabia a al perfección el dolor por el cual la castaña estaba pasando pues, fue idea de ella que todo terminara así, se sentía miserable por ello, pero era la única forma. No podía permitir que Harry partiera solo a aquella desenfrenada búsqueda por el ultimo horrocrux, pero tampoco podía permitir que la mas prometedora criatura que hubiese pisado Hogwarts (claro después de Tom Riddle) tirara al vació todos sus esfuerzos, solo por ser leal a su amigo. Aquel desengaño amoroso era lo mejor para la gryffindorina, ya tendría un futuro en el cual reponerse de su perdida y ser feliz, por eso Ron Weasley se había sacrificado de tal manera. Y es que el dolor y sufrimiento que corría por sus venas en aquellos momentos no le dejaba ver el maravilloso ser que era, pero pronto Hermione comprendería el protagónico papel que el destino le había guardado en esta guerra.

Con desgana Hermione alzo la vista y contemplo su escuela, cuando ingreso al colegio todo en el le pareció fascinante, pero ahora todo parecía tan vació y apático, pero tenia que acostumbrarse ya que, según ella; ese seria el primero del resto de sus años que pasaría sin estar juntos a sus amigos, sin saber siquiera que pasaría muy poco tiempo antes de tragarse sus palabras, y ella lo presentía, sabia dentro de si que algo indescriptible estaba a punto de suceder, lo sentía, estaba segura, todo se lo decía…

_Si tus padres pusieron  
este mar de por medio  
para hacerme olvidar  
el color Carmelo de tu  
cuerpo en invierno_

_No les pudo salir peor_


	5. Aún Hay Algo

**Chicos por fin el momento tan anhelado ha llegado Her y Draco se encuentran!! ah si y tambien a Ron le sucede algo xD,este capitulo si que esta largo y no esoty segura d emuchas cosas, asi que si notan cualquier incongruencia haganmela saber va?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aun Hay Algo**_

Los días se habían ido rápidamente, pronto fueron convirtiéndose en semanas y ellas a su vez en un mes, así era, tenia ya un mes en Hogwarts y nada había cambiado, la misma rutina desde su llegada este año, por un lado se sentía tan feliz de estar hay; pues tenia deberes para apartar su mente del lamento, y es que había descubierto que auto compadecerse era algo que sabia hacer muy bien, otra parte le hacia sentirse desgraciada, tanto que prefería ocultarse en la biblioteca todo el tiempo que podía, ahora si que era una rata de biblioteca, ya ni siquiera tenia comunicación con Ginny o Luna, nada fuera de un hola o buenas noches, no cruzaba ninguna otra palabra. En las clases seguía siendo lo mismo, siempre era la mejor, aunque era raro no tener a Snape por los corredores molestando a los alumnos, así era; ninguno en todo Hogwarts disfrutaba tanto como el causar pesar en los alumnos. Hermione había terminado decidiendo una carrera bastante peculiar y de la que nunca esperarían estuviera interesada, se convertiría en una alquimista, un trabajo de hombres… comentaron todos al enterarse en que iba a trabajar la mente mas brillante de Hogwarts.

Por su parte Luna Lovegood, se encontraba mas extraña que de costumbre y es que quisiese o no, añoraba la presencia de cierto pelirrojo, no sabia como o donde había empezado a sentir aquella obsesión por el hermano de su amiga, "ja supongo que así se sentía Harry" dijo para si, Harry Potter, era alguien a quien ella debía tanto, ya que aparté del hecho de presentarle a Ron, también había sido un amigo con ella, gracias a el por primera vez se sintió aceptada, con amigos, aquella fue una sensación nueva y maravillosa!, pero ahora que "el niño que vivió" no se encontraba en Hogwarts, nadie parecía prestarle atención a Luna, "como siempre…" suspiro resignada y comenzó a leer nuevamente la nueva edición del periódico de su padre… tenia tanto que no sabia nada de el, sabia a la perfección que cuando el salio de viaja de negocios, no tenia mucho tiempo libre, pero siempre había encontrado aunque fuera un pequeño momento para escribirle una carta a su única hija, algo andaba mal eso era seguro, pero que podía hacer al respecto?, preocuparse no era una de las aficiones de la chica, "supongo que ahora si esta trabajando"… después de aquel pensamiento, vio su revista y decidió, ahora si, continuar su lectura, por lo que la puso de cabeza, un cuadro mágico, "esto será divertido" pensó, comenzando así a trazar líneas, perdiéndose por completo, olvidando así el mundo y a los que habitan en el…

Ginny Weasley estaba acostada en el sillón de su sala común, que se encontraba totalmente desierta, la pelirroja sabia disfrutar de su soledad, le transmitía paz y eso era algo que necesitaba en esos momentos, el temor llenaba en aquellos instantes su cabeza, de pronto se estiro un poco, dejando así caer el diario "el profeta", que en la portada tenia una terrorífica foto de miles de cuerpos desmembrados, y el titulo no ayudaba mucho: "ataque a impuros, los mortifagos expanden su reino de terror". En los últimos meses los ataques a los "impuros" eran más comunes, todas las familias que no fueran de sangre pura corrían peligro, y encima de eso ya también se habían atrevido a atacar ciudades muggles, una en particular llamada Búckingham. Cada ataque era más aterrador que el anterior, las atrocidades que cometían a sus victimas solo podían ser obra del mismo diablo, sin lugar a duda aquella era una época tenebrosa, el mundo en que había crecido estaba siendo remplazado rápidamente por uno donde la crueldad y la salvajaneria predominaban, aquello helaba la sangre de Ginny con solo pensarlo. Y lo peor es que eso no pararía hasta, mucho, mucho tiempo después…

"El chico que vivió" se encontraba recostado en un enorme colchón grisáceo que se caía a pedazos, todo a su al rededor era deprimente; las cuatro paredes que se alzaban a su alrededor y el putrefacto olor que inundaba sus sentidos no ayudaban mucho a reponer las energías perdidas durante la ultima batalla, su mejor amigo se encontraba a su izquierda con los pies subidos en lo que parecía haber sido un sillón, leía desinteresadamente un diario muggle mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con su barita, eso exasperaba mucho a Potter, sin poder resistir un momento mas estallo en gritos.

- Deja eso de una buena vez quieres!

- Dejar que Harry?, dígame el señor ahora que desea que deje por el?, quieres que deje de leer?, quieres que deje mi barita? O noooo ya se! Lo que quieres es que deje mi vida verdad?, que me abandone igual que abandone a Hermione – en aquel momento se desplomo por completo, su amigo se arrodillo ante el y lo lleno de un fraternal abrazo, después de 4 meses, las peleas se habían convertido en una constante, seguro que bajo otras circunstancias Harry le habría respondido sin la menor contemplación al pelirrojo, pero los tiempos difíciles logran crear un lazo indestructible entre las personas, asimismo el ojiverde comprendía la compleja situación por la que Ron pasaba, de hecho por culpa suya sufría tanto, de pronto Weasley, interrumpió sus sollozos para decir una palabra – perdón…

Lejos, muy lejos estaban aquellos días en que pasaba sus tardes practicando quiddich, cuando pensar en el por venir era soñar con ser como papá… papá esa palabra retumbo despiadadamente en su corazón, lo cual hizo sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Padre, Madre, el ya no tenia familia, solo se tenia a el, solo vivía para el, después de todo… porque luchar por el bienestar de otra persona?, que sentido tenia todo aquello; su familia lo había decepcionado por completo. Cometer un error, sabia que era imperdonable para Voldermort, pero pensaba que al menos su padre podría ser un poco "comprensivo", ja!, que fiasco se había llevado al descubrir que el propio Lord de la Oscuridad se había mostrado mas condescendiente, su padre fue el primero en acusarlo y pedir la pena de muerte para el, sin embargo algo aconteció… Snape intercedió por el, salvo su vida, decidió hacerse cargo de el, convertirse en su tutor… después; aquella visita irregular y un descubrimiento escalofriante, todo lo había orillado a pagar un favor… mientras mas pronto mejor, a el no le gustaba deber nada a nadie, pero sinceramente pensaba que el precio era demasiado alto… eso ya no tenia relevancia, ni siquiera le molestaba luchar por los sangre sucia, de hecho disfrutaba de aquello , "la venganza perfecta…" si, seguro su padre se revolcaría del rencor y humillación al saber que su único descendiente protegía a atan despreciable raza… de pronto llevo su mano izquierda a buscar cierto anillo, que no encontró, "maldita sea" no se acostumbraba al echo de perder aquella posesión, "y todo por tu culpa Granger… Granger… Hermione Jane Granger", porque no conseguía sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza?, sabia de sobra que esa era una imagen falsa de la chica, la sangre sucia no era ni frágil, ni indefensa… y sin embargo… y sin embargo quería protegerla…

_Entre tú y yo  
está creciendo algo  
en mi interior  
estás quedándote_

La noche callo despiadadamente sobre el valle en que se encontraban, el frió helaba cada parte de su ser, no habían comido decentemente desde hacia tanto tiempo ya, tenacidad, firmeza y lealtad eran sentimientos compartidos por los adolescentes que descansaban sin descansar en aquella vieja choza. Tocaron de pronto a la puerta, haciendo estremecer a sus inquilinos, sabían que solo dos tipos de personas podían llegar hasta aquel sitio olvidado por la mano de dios, mortifagos… y la orden del fénix… seguro que si eran los primeros no se tomarían la molestia de llamara a la puerta y dar oportunidad de defenderse así que solo podía ser algún miembro de la orden, aquel pensamiento tranquilizo a los ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, de nuevo tocaron la puerta, Harry entonces se acerco y giro el picaporte dejando entrar así a una figura de sobra conocida, era Lupin! Sin poder contener la emoción que la visita había causado en el se abalanzo a los brazos del lupino, Ron por su parte se limito a dedicarle la más calida y sincera de sus sonrisas, después de la breve muestra de afecto Potter retomo su postura madura, entonces Remus hablo:

- es bueno saber que se encuentra bien… - dudo un momento – bueno… no están tan mal, o si?, hey chicos me encantaría hablar con ustedes, sin embargo ahora no hay tiempo… tenemos que apresurarnos un hecho trascendental en esta carrera contra reloj esta a punto de ocurrir, el ultimo horrocrux, tenemos que destruirlo – una gélida mirada fue dirigida hacia Ron… no era el momento de demostrar sus debilidades – así que vamos chicos el viaje será largo, tardaremos una semana en llegar, tomen sus cosas y vamonos ya!

- que? Así sin más? Sin previo aviso?, estamos cansados! Apenas ayer estuvimos en Búckingham, destruimos un horrocrux! Y ni hablar de nuestras heridas… - los reclamos de Weasley fueron interrumpidos por una turbia mirada despectiva de Lupin

- bueno Ron si no quieres venir con nosotros esta bien, quédate aquí y descansa todo cuanto puedas y cuando o consideres necesario retoma tu misión, tu no te preocupes, la vida de inocentes puede esperar por complacerte Weasley – aquel comentario congelo a los adolescentes que se encontraban frente a el, jamás lo habían odio hablar de aquella manera… seguro la luna llena estaba cerca… - perdón Ron, yo se que no debí decir eso, es tan solo que la vida de un elemento indispensable esta en grave riesgo, y el horrocrux, la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, pronto lo encontraremos… además… tenemos fuertes sospechas de que Hogwarts será atacado – un remolino aprecia haber pasado tras finalizar la frase, los chicos tomaron a su ex-profesor del brazo y olvidando el dolor físico por el que estaban pasando fue remplazado por ansias y preocupación, Hogwarts, irían a Hogwarts!.

Ron sintió de pronto como su corazón comenzaba a latir, parecía que todo su mundo hubiera quedado en pausa desde que Hermione había llorado por el, pero la mínima esperanza, la sola incertidumbre de poder volver a ver a "su" Mione le había llenado de una dicha y energía aturdidoras, si bien conocía de ante mano que no estaría tan cerca de la castaña como el desearía, pero solo verla sonreír era lo que deseaba… por el momento…

_Sé que tú y yo  
tenemos un pasado  
que a lo mejor  
no vuelve a sucedernos  
_

El día de su partida se fue sin dedicarle un solo adiós, lo cual había aumentado el dolor de la perdida, los ecos en su cabeza emprendieron una pugna por ser escuchados. Ginny, pronto te veré!, Ginny espérame!, Ginny no me olvides!, esas frases que se encontraban en una competencia interna, en la que el trofeo seria volverse a reflejar en los ojos de la pelirroja, oler su exquisito aroma, observar su cabello ondulado moviéndose con el viento, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se sintió totalmente avergonzado, el no era así!, en que momento se había convertido en un patético, cursi y mezquino adolescente? No debía torturarse más, no podía estar cerca de Ginny Weasley, no hasta terminar con Voldemort, hasta tener un futuro que ofrecerle a la chica… y talvez con un poco de suerte lo conseguirían en un lapso corto de tiempo… con un milagro lo conseguiría, un milagro... Eso era justo lo que necesitaban, un milagro…

_Y a flor de piel  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,  
pero también  
se dio un amor  
que puede hacer milagros  
_

Días después de aquella excéntrica escena, una gryffindor junto con su una de sus mejores amigas, Luna Lovegood estaba tomando sol junto al lago, perfectamente alejadas del calamar gigante claro, sin siquiera tener en cuenta que unos tétricos ojos negros las observaban muy cerca y secretamente.

Hermione leía fervientemente el nuevo libro de pociones del curso, tenia toda la biblioteca para ella sola, justo como le gustaba, era como estar en su propio mundo, en un universo donde nada ni nadie podía lastimarla, mucho menos podía sufrir, ese era su mundo perfecto, cuando termino el ultimo capitulo de aquel libro de dificultades extraordinarias, no logro evitar emitir en pequeño gemido, tenia aquella costumbre… y aunque le resultaba bastante molesta pronto descubriría que esa particularidad podía llegar a causar cambios desenfrenados en el cuerpo de un hombre… camino hacia la ventana mas cerca, a lo lejos reconoció a Pansy Parkinson con.. Un libro en la mano? "Ahora si que lo he visto todo!", aquel cuadro provoco un escalofrió descontrolado en Mione, algo no estaba bien y no solo por el hecho de que Parkinson tuviera un libro entre sus manos, si no porque el resto de la pandilla de Malfoy, se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar en que meses atrás había sido despojado Dumbledore del ultimo suspiro, una brisa veranal alzo un poco la capa de Parkinson, pero lo suficiente como para notar que en el brazo izquierdo la chica tenia un tatuaje… y no era un tatuaje normal, era la marca, la marca de los mortifagos!, "atacaran el castillo", comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el despacho del director… McDonagall tenía que enterarse de aquello, no iba a permitir que aquellos seres tan despreciables volvieran a causar dolor en los estudiantes de Hogwarts, corría con tanta pasión que podía sentir como si los latidos de su corazón la desgarraran poco a poco en dos, cuando una nube gris paso sobre su cabeza anunciando que no lograría llegar a tiempo con la ahora directora, un milagro se presento ante ella, era la persona a la que había estado buscando, tomo cuanto aire pudo y dejo salir aquella información tan rápidamente que apenas pudo reconocer su propia voz

- Parkinson y la pandilla Malfoy se dirigen hacia acá, son mortifagos! Parkinson tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, van al baño de las chicas!

- llama a Lovegood y Weasley, distráiganlos, mientras los profesores y yo evacuamos todo Hogwarts, cuando terminen diríjanse a la sala común, no hagan nada hasta que lleguemos

No bacilo un momento, saco su barita que se encontraba dentro de su bolsillo y conjuro su expecto patronum, una vez mandado el mensaje sabia que seria cuestión de tiempo para que sus amigas llegaran en su auxilio, por lo pronto estaba apunto de encarar a los sly… mejor dicho a mortifagos, sin dudar un solo momento se dirigió hacia Parkinson.

La morena se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, temblaba demasiado, sabia que después de aquella acción no habría vuelta atrás en su vida, este acto de crueldad, para ella era una simple prueba de amor, amor incondicional hacia Draco, esperaba que con aquello el chico volviera a ser el mismo con ella, renacería su amor (si es que alguna vez lo sintió), volvería a ser suyo…

_Si alguna vez  
piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me ves  
te hace feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor_

Hermione con todas las agallas que se encontraban dentro de si se detuvo enfrente de la Sly, y con un rápido movimiento mental formulo y pronuncio las palabras más hirientes que podía imaginar.

- que sucede Parkinson?, acaso iras a llorar la perdida de tu novio? Hay es que sin Malfoy no puedes vivir verdad?, claro como solo estando junto a el te sentías valorada, sabes siempre he querido saber que se siente ser la zorra de un asesino, así que respóndeme Pansy… - no sabia de donde había salido tanto veneno, era como si realmente todas aquellas palabras hubiesen estado guardadas desde siempre

Pansy quedo pasmada tras aquella locución pronunciada por la sangre sucia, quien demonios se creía que era?, por mucho que le molestase no tenia tiempo suficiente para darle su merecido a esa irreverente, empujo a la castaña quien no puso objeción, continuo su camino… mas frases grotescas fueron pronunciadas por Granger, lo que hizo que parara en seco, cuando estuvo a punto de girarse con varita en mano y lanzar alguna poderosa maldición contra la gryffindor, sintió como su mano era tomada con delicadez pero seguridad, recordándole que ahora el tiempo no estaba de su lado, mas adelante tendría la oportunidad de practicar sus conjuros con la impura, por unos instantes los ojos y los del dueño de aquella suave mano chocaron… Zabini.

Granger noto al instante las reacciones que se habían llevado a cabo entre los sly, mas frases llenaron su cabeza, pero antes de poder pronunciar una mas, escucho como agitados pasos se acercaban a ellos, sintió miedo, mucho miedo… pensando que talvez mas mortifagos se hallaban tras de si, pero un alivio cegador lleno su alma cuando escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella, los refuerzos habían llegado!

- mira Luna, las serpientes salieron de su nido, yo juraba que tras la partida de su líder, ni siquiera se atreverían a sacar sus asquerosas cabezotas de hay, pero creo que aparte de traidoras también son estupidaz! Jajaja y que mas se podía esperar de ellos no?

- serpientes?, nido? No creo que deberías insultarlos de aquella manera, es decir los pobres reptiles no tienen la culpa…

- en eso tienes razón Luna, no hay que ofender a los animales de aquella manera, pero sabes algo me tiene muy confundida, se supone que Pansy es una serpiente sin embargo se comporta como una zorra, porque ese es el nombre que se da a aquellas que se venden por un poco de dinero no? Jajaja o talvez sea algo más que eso, mmm… como se llama el animal que va detrás del macho solo para que la co… y luego se marche? Como, como? Acaso alguien lo recuerda?- estaba experimentando una nueva sensación, que llenaba de un dulce sabor su boca, aquello era un manjar, acaso era eso lo que sentían cada vez que la humillaban?, humillar, sentirse superior a otros era la mas grata sensación que había experimentado… y quería mas, sentía de pronto que nunca podría cansarse que aquel angelical sapidez…

- así que por fin la rata de biblioteca muestra su verdadera identidad – no podía contenerse mas!, Hermione la había hartado, odiaba a esa mujer con todo su ser, era tan diferente a ella, Hermione Granger representaba perfectamente aquello que Pansy Parkinson jamás llegaría a ser… todo, seguramente ella nunca tendría que rogarle a un hombre por unas cuantas migajas de cariño… - maldita sangre sucia!, acabare contigo justo como debí hacerlo desde el primer momento en que te tuve frente a mi, te detesto Granger, te detesto mas de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar, gente como tu son las que nuestro señor eliminara – se detuvo en seco, no podía creer la estupidez que acababa de cometer, antes de poder continuar con su auto reclamación, una luz brillante fue disparada tras ella.

- Confundus!

- Furnunculus

De pronto Hermione callo al suelo, todo era borroso, su cabeza era absolutamente barullo. Mientras tanto Zabini estaba totalmente cubierto de forúnculos y ampollas. Luna había desenvainado su varita tras escuchar la confesión de la morena, previniendo lo que pudiera pasar, al ver la mirada de Zabini no dudo y lanzo el primer hechizo que cruzo por su mente, para aquel instante los demás sly ya también tenían fuera sus varitas, sin previo aviso un hechizo fue conjurado, atando inesperadamente a las serpientes.

Longbottom fue avisado como el resto de sus compañeros sobre la evacuación que debían desempeñar en aquello momento, sin embargo como era característico en Neville cometió un error tirando así sus apuntes y plumas, y como también era costumbre nadie se detuvo a esperarlo, por lo que llevaba un tiempo considerable de retraso, corría cuanto le era permitido, pero al parecer sus piernas no querían obedecerle, tropezaba continuamente, de pronto escucho que una apasionada pero aun controlada pelea se estaba llevando a cabo en las escaleras, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue la declaración que había realizado Pansy, colmando así su paciencia, con la poca decisión que logro reunir en ese soplo apunto temeroso su varita hacia los Slytherin y pronuncio un hechizo.

- Incárcero

Nunca nadie se sintió tan feliz de ver a Neville, mas sin embargo la felicidad de pronto se fue, los sly no tuvieron ningún problema en desatar las cuerdas que los aprisionaban, comenzando así a burlarse de su "atacante", sin aviso previo Pansy utilizo el hechizo Mobilicorpus contra Hermione, si bien había perdido valiosísimo tiempo con aquella abruza, no perdería la ocasión para torturarla y claro porque no llevarla ante Draco, seguro que el disfrutaría torturando a la castaña, dejando a Goyle y Crabbe hacerse cargo de aquellos indeseados, con paso firme y rápido Zabini y Pansy consiguieron llegar al baño de las chicas, de donde alguna vez saliera el basilisco, desesperada la morena comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar el objeto que tanta agitación había causado.

- Zabini no esta! Esa maldita cosas no esta!!!

- tranquilízate Pansy, tiene que estar aquí!, solo tenemos que buscar bien

- estas loco o que? Que acaso aun no te das cuenta? Tiempo es algo que no tenemos, cuanto crees que tarden en darse cuenta del ruido, del duelo que esta llevándose acabo en estos momentos?

- de ser así ya se habrían dado cuenta, note parece raro, nadie había cruzado esas escaleras a estas horas, justo en un cambio de clase, date cuenta Pansy, saben que estamos aquí, pero su prioridad ahora son los alumnos!, ellos ni siquiera imaginan que el objeto que podría llevarlos a la victoria se encuentra bajo sus propias narices!, ja creen que nos encontramos aquí para asesinar a un impuro! Ahora busquemos aquel atajo!

- En eso tienes razón… -confeso feliz la morena, después de todo… todavía quedaba una ultima esperanza…

Un poco lejos de aquel sitio, frente al castillo 3 encapuchados volaban a toda velocidad en sus escobas, rodearon la torre mas alta del castillo, Harry no logro evitar ver el lugar donde tiempo atrás se encontraba la cabaña de Garrid, ahora solo una marca negra cubría aquel lugar… de pronto callo en cuenta de donde se encontraba… Hogwarts, el lugar que le había proporcionado innumerables alegrías… pero también innumerables penas… y como un balde de agua fría cayeron sobre el todos los hechos que habían acontecido hay hace apenas unos meses… no quería que aquella tragedia se volviera a repetir… definitivamente no lo permitiría!

Cuando descendieron en aquella torre gélida, se dieron cuenta de que habían errado su destino y comenzaron a correr rumbo al otro sitio probable donde se encontrarían a los mortifagos, para Ron aquella revelación aun zumbaba en su cabeza, ya no sabia que sentir… todo un mar de emociones en sus adentros le golpeaba. Lupin había dicho que tenían una fuente totalmente confiable, que poseía información importante sobre los movimientos de mortifagos, aun no sabia que pensar.

- Petrificus Totalus

Aquella voz le saco de sus pensamientos, podría reconocer ese timbre particular aun en una sala repleta de gente, Ginny!, al momento en que reconoció aquella voz una figura estuvo frente a el, quedando atónita al contemplarle… Ginny estaba frente a el, la dueña de esa voz, estaba delante de el…

No lo podía creer simplemente no podía, tanto tiempo pensando en ese chico, sufriendo en silencio por su partida y de pronto el estaba frente a ella… parecía ser un sueño, la mas profunda y sincera de las felicidades embriago los dos cuerpos que con tan solo cruzar su mirada se habían transmitido todo la pena que les causaba estar lejos uno del otro…

_Si alguna vez  
piensas en mi  
quizás tal vez  
cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor_

Luna quedo petrificada por unos segundos tras encontrar al chico que representaba el anhelo mas desesperado de su corazón, a tan corta distancia de ella, era el! Aquel chico que no podía olvidar… de nuevo se sentía viva…

Neville no lograba comprender que estaba sucediendo, parecía que todo había quedado en pausa… reconoció entornes a los personajes que habían causado tanta conmoción entre sus amigas… se sintió feliz también… había creído que jamás los volvería a ver, Harry… Ron… sus amigos estaban bien!

Tras ese enigmático reencuentro entraron de un portazo a aquel baño… parecía igual que siempre excepto que Hermione Granger se encontraba tirada junto a un lavabo, y los slytherin presentes tenían una cara de angustia fusionada con el terror de haber fallado en sus planes, sin la menor intención de ser atrapado por los "leales a Dumbledore", saco inmediatamente una corcho lata vieja, tomo a Pansy del brazo y desapareció! Había utilizado un traslador y nadie pudo hacer nada! Una inmensa frustración creció en el interior de todos… McDonagall entro de pronto en los sanitarios y con una mirada que bien podía interpretarse por enfado y gusto, contemplo la escena, comprendiendo entonces que no todo estaba perdido cuando Hermione Granger se puso de pie… se acerco a Luna y Ginny, les sonrió un poco y luego frente a su profesora favorita pronuncio las palabras que jamás habría imaginado decir:

- lo siento profesora pero me temo que yo no puedo seguir estudiando en esta institución!, espero pueda comprenderme y me de mis documentos lo mas pronto posible… bueno sin mas que decirle me retiro a preparar mis maletas…

Todos quedaron helados ante el comentario de la chica, ella definitivamente no era una mujer fácil pero nada en el mundo les habría preparado para tal noticia, y fue la respuesta de la profesora de transformaciones la que los consterno aun más.

- Señorita Granger no será necesario eso, ya que a partir de este momento tendrá prohibida la entrada a este recinto sagrado… y también usted señorita Weasley, Señorita Lovegood y claro usted igual joven Longbottom, de hecho nadie podrá ingresar ya que el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería quedo cerrado desde hace unos minutos, he enviado a todos sus estudiantes a sus casas

- que? Como pudo, porque?

- es simple Albus me pidió que mantuviera abierto el colegio mientras estuviera segura de poder proteger a sus alumnos pero hoy, después de estos espeluznantes meses, por fin ha sucedido lo que tanto temía, han asesinado a uno de los estudiantes, el joven Colin… fue encontrado degollado en el bosque, al parecer presencio una escena que no debía y… esos fueron los resultados- después de una dolorosa pausa se dirigió hacia Hermione y con una maternal abrazo la envolvió para después decir – necesita ir a la enfermería, les agradecería a todos si pudieran acompañarnos, tenemos mucho de que hablar, Remus, ellos están aquí, esperan impaciente tus ordenes, tienen noticias abrumadoras…

Hermi acepto sin oposición la petición de McDonagall, la siguió y antes de poder notarlo su mirada se desvió hacia la del chico Weasley… como si un relámpago la hubiera golpeado, sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse…

_Entre tu y yo  
hay viejos sentimientos  
pensé que no  
volverías jamás_

Tras la información que acababa de acumular su cerebro olvido por completo el hecho de que "su" Harry estaba en la misma habitación que ella, sentía un dolor terrible recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo "pobre Colin" era todo lo que podía repetir… pero al pasar junto a Potter su olor la saco de aquellos sueños lúgubres…

_Se que tú y yo  
tenemos una historia  
que nos dejo  
en medio de la soledad_

Todos parecieron acceder a la petición de la ahora ex – directora, todos excepto Ron, que después de haber sentido la mirada de odio proveniente de la chica de sus sueños, había quedado pasmado… cuando no hubo nadie en aquel lugar, sintió como un impulso totalmente irracional le pedía acercarse al espejo y como si fuera un instinto saco su varita y conjuro aquel hechizo…

- Aparecium!

De pronto ante el un espejo enorme apareció de la nada, como esperándolo solo a el, Ron sabia que era aquel objeto sin embargo nunca había pensado en volverlo a encontrar, ahora una voz a gritos le ordenaba mirarse hay… el obedeció y la imagen que se presento ante sus ojos fue tan traumática que lo dejaría marcado por el resto de su vida, a partir de ese momento bien se podía decir que Ron Weasley había muerto…

_Y a flor de piel  
hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,  
pero también  
se dio un amor  
que puede hacer milagros_

Cuando entro en la enfermería creyó que por fin en mucho tiempo podría descansar de la pesadilla en la cual había sido obligada a vivir durante esos meses, sin imaginar siquiera que el "cuento de hadas" no estaba si no comenzando.

Al escuchar pisadas en la entrada, se puso de pie, no podía creer el tiempo que había tardado en regresar, pues quien se creía para hacerlo?, maldita sea el no era ningún hijo de vecina al que se pude dejar esperando, con toda la descortesía del mundo salio a su encuentro, sin poder definir bien la silueta que se había presentado ante el, con voz altiva y orgullosa procedió a decir:

- valla creí que ya me había olvidado!, es ano es manera de tratar a sus invitados, no cree ja cualquiera diría que Hogwarts mostraba mas amabilidad cuando Dumbledore era director, no?

Reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz, y como no hacerlo?, si durante toda su estancia en el colegio se había dedicado a hacerle la vida insoportable, el había inventado su "apodo", maldita sea Malfoy aquí!, sin dudarlo ni un instante conjuro con su varita y…

- Sectusempra

Draco Malfoy reconoció aquel hechizo, y como olvidarlo después de todo?, este comenzó a provocar los mismos estragos que una vez le había causado, sin embargo el dolor no fue tan potente como aquella vez (esa clase de dolor ahora la encontraba insignificante), con la mente fría que le caracterizaba conjuro algo mil veces mas doloroso…

- Cruciatus

Hermione callo el suelo aquello había sido demasiado para ella, ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, talvez moriría bajo aquellas condiciones, "no te rindas", una voz resonó en su cabeza, "no me dejes", su cuerpo comenzó a entumirse, "ayúdame!!" una luz le segó.

Cuando el se puso de pie arreglo su túnica, la presentación era una prioridad para el, aun bajo aquellas circunstancias, se acerco al bulto que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba retorciéndose en el suelo, al estar mas cerca un tenue rayo de luz le permitió ver a quien había atacado… se sorprendió demasiado, Hermione Granger… no supo entender bien porque pero un sentimiento de alegría estuvo presentes por vagos instantes en su corazón…

_Si alguna vez piensas en mi  
tal vez cuando me ves  
te haces feliz  
quizás entre los dos  
aún hay algo de amor_

Aquel instante fue interrumpido por un grito de sorpresa proveniente de la Profesora McDonagall y un quejido de Snape… tras de ellos se encontró con la mirada molesta (muy molesta) de estudiantes…

- mmm… pues supongo que no vale nada si digo que me equivoque verdad???

_Mírame bien  
que aún yo sigo aquí  
muriéndome...por encontrarte en mí  
Mírame bien  
que aún yo sigo aquí  
escúchame...no sé vivir sin ti_


	6. Omokage

Bueno ahora aquie les traego el nuevo capitulo del fic, tuve que reescribirlo mil veces xD no quedaba como yo queria, pero el resultdo fue muy grato para mi!, sinceramente es mi capi favorito hasta el momento, esta un poco mas light que los demas, tiene un poco de comedia, ademas de que por fin tiene su priemr encuentro amoroso Hermione y Draco!!!. La cancion en la que esta basado es una de mis favoritas, de llama Omokage; promesa en japones, es originalmente el 2° end. de Shaman King. Espero les guste! y que no me cuelguen porlos comentarios que puso jajaja, sorry.. la verdad es que me diverti demaciado escriviendolo... Bueno Ciao.

P.D: por favor sigan dejando comentarios TT no saben lo feliz que me ahce saber que a alguien le gustan mis locas ideas xD

* * *

**_Omokage_**

Otra vez en aquel laberinto, ya no sabia cuantas veces había estado en aquel escenario, la misma historia de siempre, correr, la voz de Ron, ver su silueta, la declaración… todo, un momento! Eso no era cierto, ahora no escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo, eso si que era extraño, que debía hacer ahora?, este no parecía ser un sueño normal…

- tardaste mucho en darte cuenta… me has decepcionado

De quien provenía aquella voz, estaba vacía, ninguna emoción parecía desprenderse de ese susurro, ni siquiera podía identificar si su dueño era hombre o mujer

- no te preocupes Hermione Jane Granger, tu prioridad por ahora no es descubrir mi identidad, tu prioridad ahora es escucharme… porque querías dejarme morir?, porque me odias tanto?

-dejarte morir? Como podría hacer eso si no se quien eres, yo no te conozco como puedo odiarte?, podrías dejar de decir incongruencias?

- no son incongruencias! Eres demasiado tonta, no logro entender como todos te consideran un genio… hay Granger cada vez vas mas de mal en peor…

- vas mas de mal en peor?, que clase de frase es esa?

- podrías dejar de preocuparte por irrelevancias como esa… pon atención porque no lo repetiré, tienes una misión importante que cumplir entiendes? Y no voy a permitir que el simple capricho de una mocosa interfiera!, olvida de una vez por todas a Weasley, el no es para ti! Nunca lo fue, su participación en tu destino acaba de terminar, pronto un personaje tomara mas importancia en tu vida y necesito que estés conciente de ello, tienes que volverte fuerte Hermione!, tu vales mas de lo que eres ahora!, lucha Hermione, lucha no te des por vencida, para que al mirarte en el espejo veas tu propio valor…

Cuando por fin logro despertar del sueño más extravagante que hubiese tenido jamás intento abrir sus parpados pero ahora parecían tan pesados, estaba cansada, y en aquel momento todo un remolino de imágenes callo en su cabeza, entonces recordó todo.

"Malfoy!, maldita sea ese hurón alvino, me ataco!, esto es el colmo, debí haberlo imaginado, pues claro Pansy nunca habría actuado de esa manera sin "su" amo", aquello fue suficiente para conseguir que Hermione estuviera de pie, cuando lo hizo la escena que se presento ante sus ojos la dejo helada, había caído en un mundo paralelo o que?

Todos parecieron felices al observar que su amiga se había recuperado, pero la reacción de ella fue todo lo contrario a felicidad, con voz gélida dirigió unas palabras a Minerva.

- lo siento profesora, no debí desmayarme, inmediatamente iré a mi habitación y arreglare mis cosas para irme – tras esa declaración se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta entonces una voz sollozante la detuvo

- por favor no te vallas Mione! – Weasley había hablado – te necesitamos aquí, por favor no nos dejes!

- porque? Porque habría de quedarme? Aquí nadie me necesita… a claro talvez necesitan la ayúdame de una rata de biblioteca no – lanzo una mirada fulminante al menor de los varones Weasley – es para eso no?, es que acaso no se cansan de utilizarme?, sepan de una vez que esta sábelo todo también tiene sentimientos, es una persona, sufre igual que ustedes!

- lo se Hermione, pero ahora mas que nunca tenemos que estar juntas! – Ginny no tenia fuerzas para luchar – si te pido que te quedes es porque algo terrible a ocurrido

Hernione no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma tras descubrir que había lastimado los sentimientos de la pelirroja con aquel comentario, "después de todo ella no tiene la culpa, ella siempre me apoyo" dijo para si – que sucedió Ginny? – miro detenidamente a todos los presentes, de pronto se detuvo tras toparse con un chico de ojos grises que la observaba meticulosamente, como gravando cada movimiento de la chica en su mente, la primera reacción de ella fue sonrojarse y la taquicardia se hizo presente en ella, al concluir la primera reacción, recobro su postura y se abalanzo sobre el chico y le dedico su primer y mas potente Levicorpus.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal reacción, entonces Snape bajo a su pupilo, el rubio no se inmuto, esperaba de ante mano una reacción similar, sin embargo pelear con Granger era algo que no hacia desde hace tanto… y ver su cara de enfado le fascinaba.

- tan violenta como siempre Granger! Es increíble como algunas personas nunca cambian y siguen tan inmaduras como siempre, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo pero no por eso tienes que desquitar todas tus frustraciones en mi, después de todo yo no tengo la culpa de que Weasley sea tan malo en la cama! jajaja

Ron entonces tomo el tono mas rojizo que se hubiese visto nunca, la sola idea de encontrarse en aquellas condiciones con la castañaza fue suficiente para que reacciones hormonales se llevaron a cabo gracias a su imaginación…

- mira quien habla de frustraciones Malfoy! Que te crees que todas somos como tu novia?, si ella se entrega a ti a la primera oportunidad, entérate no todas somos igual! Además tú eres la persona más inmadura, egoísta y despreciable que he conocido en toda mi vida y mira que eh sido amiga durante muchos años de una comadreja manipuladora y un ególatra mitómano!

No sabia que decir, de verdad que aquella chica le dejo en blanco, debía reír o defenderse de aquella ofensa?, no tuvo que decidir sobre aquella situación pues de pronto Ron Weasley y Harry Potter estaban de pie, parecían haber recibido de pronto una bludgger en su cara

- como te atreves Hermione a insultarme de tal manera?, que no se supone que somos amigos?, valla particular forma de demostrar gratitud!

- disculpa Potter? Gratitud ja! Lo ultimo que yo podría mostrar por ti seria eso… o talvez si, así que permíteme expresártela, gracias Harry por dejarme ser tu amiga, gracias Harry por ayudarte con tus deberes, gracias Harry por salvar tu pellejo siempre, gracias Harry por ser tan estúpida y confiar en ti, y finalmente gracias Harry Potter por jugar conmigo! Así esta bien o quieres más Harry, dime porque bien te puedo agradecer muchas otras cosas!

- que te pasa Hermione, porque le hablas así a Harry – había esperado tanto tiempo para poder entablar una conversación con ella o por lo menos poder escuchar de nuevo su voz y ahora tenia todo aquello de una manera muy irónica y por demás cruel – cuando el todo cuanto ha hecho es cuidar de ti desde que llegamos, eres una mal agradecida!

Si antes creía que necesitaba toda una vida para olvidarse del joven pelirrojo ahora estaba segura que aquellas palabras acababan de borrar de su corazón cualquier sentimiento o recuerdo calido, una inmensa satisfacción creció dentro de ella, había llegado el momento para decirle cara a cara lo que se merecía, después ya esperaría paciente una dulce, muy dulce venganza – de verdad se ha preocupado por mi? Que lindo!, como siempre Harry Potter la súper estrella preocupándose por su amiga, la pobre e inadaptada Hermione Granger, mientras, tu debes estar muy feliz no Weasley?, como siempre estando a la sombra de Potter. Seguro deben de sentirse decepcionados, muy decepcionados tus padres, tener un hijo como tu… todos tus hermanos son grandiosos, porque tu no? Que fallo contigo?, será acaso que el pobre niño aracnofóvico no es capaz de ser bueno en algo? O será quizás solo el hecho de ser tu mismo?, es decir yo en tu lugar me habría auto lanzado un avada kedravra hace muuuuuuuuuucho mucho tiempo, y así de esa forma evitarle a mis padres la pena de decir que tienen un hijo tan inútil como tu! – tenia que sacar el dolor, todo sus sufrimiento, no podía contenerse mas, todos a su alrededor la miraban espantados, no querían intervenir en aquella discusión, ni siquiera la profesora McDonagall tenia la mas minina intención de claudicar el coraje de su alumna. Tomo aliento, y con voz fría, lo mas controlada que pudo sonar finalizo diciendo – me das pena Ron, me das tanta pena… ahora te agradezco el que me hallas rechazado, preferiría besar a un perro antes que a ti! – una idea cruzo por su mente, si bien dicen que las grandes ideas son resultado de un error, ese era el mejor momento para comprobarlo, aunque seguro después se arrepentiría de ello, por el momento solo tenia que dirigir aquella discusión al punto clave, seguro lo lograría no podía haber pasado 6 años con aquel chico y no conocerlo a la perfección

- mientes Hermione, mientes, tu me amas, eso no lo puedes negar – redujo el espacio que los separaban y tras tomar las muñecas de la chica la acerco a su cuerpo, de pronto el embriagante aroma de la castaña lo dejo unos instantes en un colapso nervioso… "De nuevo esta sensación" – anda dime que no me amas, mírame a los ojos y dímelo! – Hermione entendió para su satisfacción personal que 6 años son suficientes para llegar a conocer a un hombre, especialmente si se trataba de Ron Weasley, poco a poco comenzó a juntar sus labios a los del chico y en el preciso instante dio una patada en la entre pierna del muchacho

- hay lo tienes Weasley! Mi prueba de amor, no es grandiosa? Pero talvez no estés conforme con ella verdad?, para ti una sola humillación nunca es suficiente… - se alejo mas del chico que ahora se retorcía en el suelo, no lograba comprender como o cuando había caído tan bajo, solo consiguió alzar su vista para presenciar en primera fila la escena mas grotesca que creía poder llegar a ver.

Draco permaneció atento a la pelea de los "enamorados" y no entendía pero una gran felicidad estaba creciendo en sus adentros, una felicidad sucia por cierto, pero al fin y al cabo felicidad, era cierto que hacer rabiar a la sangre sucia era su hobby favorito pero (no comprendía bien porque) solo el deseaba hacerla rabiar, aquella mirada llena de pasión debía ser solo para el, "mírame así" se sintió estúpido tras decir mentalmente aquellas palabras, estaba seguro de haberse sonrojado tenuemente, ya que el, nunca tomaría esa actitud tan ridícula e inmadura como la de Weasley, eso era seguro. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por Herm, que ahora estaba delante de el mirándolo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El contraste era perfecto, esa cara tan angelical, que casi rallaba en la mojigatería, con esa sonrisa maliciosa que prácticamente lo invitaba a gritos a dejar salir sus mas bajas pasiones, impulsando así a su imaginación a desatarse, sin embargo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan inesperado como inolvidable… después de eso no habría vuelta atrás jamás en su vida…

No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero tenia que intentarlo, necesitaba lastimar a Ron tanto como el la había lastimado, pero incluso la idea de aquel proyecto suicida que acababa de iniciar sonaba tan denigrante, "talvez no se sienta mal…" otra vez esa voz en su cabeza!, creyó por un momento que de nuevo caería, pero no fue eso lo que paso… sus pies se movieron y sin poder frenarse a si misma comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Malfoy, una sonrisa poco regular en ella se asomo en su rostro, y sin previo aviso se lanzo a los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos al encontrarse dijeron lo que con palabras no se atreverían a decir hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. De pronto sus labios se juntaron, sentimientos ocultos comenzaron a emerger, el cielo de pronto se oscureció, el viento parecía haber enfurecido y ruidosos rayos cayeron. Hermione sintió que algo dentro de si se rompía… y por un breve instante se vio a si misma frente a un espejo, el reflejo ante ella era como una gota de agua, igual a pero de diferente forma… "gracias…" era aquella voz tan misteriosa. Draco sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, sintió que lazos suaves comenzaban a enredarse en su cuerpo, dolor… estaba empezando a sangrar, pero esa sensación le agradaba, era el dolor más placentero que jamás había experimentado… "Hermione…"

_En el espejo se refleja un perfil_

_Y al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe._

_Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí_

_Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre._

Luna de no haberse encontrado en cama habría caído hay mismo, que debía sentir?, que podía sentir?, Hermione Jane Granger estaba besando a Draco Lucius Malfoy… ahora si que podía morir tranquila, ya lo había visto todo! Y Ron en el suelo con la cara mas pálida que nunca le hizo volver a la realidad; el chico estaba sufriendo, moría de dolor en aquel instante, porque la chica de sus sueños, su primer amor estaba con otro!, Lovegood dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima que inmediatamente borro de su rostro, no podía permitirlo, ella de verdad amaba a Ron, por lo que no quiera que sufriera, su madre se lo dijo mil veces de niña, "cuando amas a alguien realmente solo piensas en su felicidad", entonces Luna comprendió bien que era lo que tenia que hacer… renunciar a Ron, pero no quería, no podía, el podía seguir amando a Hermione, ella incluso podría llegar a asistir a su boda, jamás interferiría entre ambos, eso ella lo sabia, pero olvidarlo, eso era algo imposible, estaba mas haya de sus limites, si tan solo su padre estuviera hay… de pronto se vio en una habitación enorme, oscurecida parcialmente, lo único que daba un poco de luz en aquel lugar era una fila de velas que le indicaban hacia donde debía dirigirse, cuando se encontró al final de ese singular camino, miro hacia el cielo… estaba afuera en un gran bosque, todo era quietud, la paz que se respiraba en ese lugar casi se podía tocar… entonces vio como una luna enrojecida comenzaba a irradiar su luz… comenzó a girar…

- el lado oscuro de la luna - una niña pequeña cubierta por una enorme capa negra se encontraba delante de ella, sin lugar a dudas aquella niña tenia la voz mas dulce e inocente que Lovegood hubiese escuchado jamás – no tengas miedo… debes estar feliz, poco son los que pueden verlo… acepta tu destino y lucha hasta el final por tus ideales, sin importar el costo consigue tu objetivo… - la niña desapareció y de pronto… Luna quedo perdida en un profundo sueño…

Ron creía que todo aquello era un sueño, parecía que el dolor experimentado en los casi 5 meses lejos de Mione eran un simple juego de niños comparado con el que se encontraba sintiendo en ese momento, un odio profundo desbordo los sentidos de Ron, "lastímala" todo quedo en silencio, "véngate" el oxigeno dejo de llegar a sus pulmones, "ódiala" el amargo sabor que tenia en su boca desaprecio, "márcala" no pudo sostenerse en mas, su cuerpo se volvió demasiado pesado, de pronto ya no sentía nada, "mátala" todo se convirtió en sombras…

_Deseos que imaginé, mis sueños que forjé_

_Se quedarán aquí en mi corazón._

_Palabras que pensé jamás te las diré_

_No hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, sufriré._

Tan solo 3 personas estuvieron consientes de lo que en realidad acababa de pasar, solo ellos pudieron apreciar los hechos tan importantes que tenían lugar en ese sitio. Habían cumplido con la primera parte del plan, lo que sucediera a partir de aquel entonces ya no estaría en sus manos, tan solo esperaban que aquellos sacrificios no fueran en vano…

Lejos, muy lejos de hay, una maquiavélica figura se regocijaba, todo parecía ir viento en popa…

- el sacrifice… a despertado… tenemos que conseguirlo lo antes posible… y el horrocrux también acaba de ser sellado, Colagusano júntalos a todos, hoy tenemos que celebrar… iremos a Privet Drive, una pequeña visita a la familia de Potter… - comenzó a caminar con un paso lento, y entonces e detuvo – y también trae a Parkinson y Zabini esta victoria es suya… - una sonrisa perturbadora se escapo en los finos labios de aquel ser – Lucius, tu también vendrás, después de todo, has sido una pieza fundamental en mi plan, que seria de nosotros sin tu hijo? – Luicius Malfoy sonrió satisfactoriamente para si, nunca había estado tan orgulloso de su hijo como en aquel momento…

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían tenido ya un largo juego de miradas, pero al entrar en la enfermería la escena que contemplaron les hizo recordar el momento por el que pasaban.

- Joven Malfoy!, como a podido usted atacar a la señorita Granger, sabe de sobra que el cruciatas esta prohibido, le pidió que se abstenga de volver a repetir esta escena, quedo claro? – antes de poder responder algo, observo la mirada congelante que su ahora tutor le dirija… asintió con la cabeza – bien me alegra que haya entendido, así que por favor en señal de disculpa levante el cuerpo de su victima y póngalo en alguna camilla, pero sea delicado - Minerva se encontraba feliz, por lo menos no había herido de gravedad a Hermione, ella de sobra sabia que si aquel chico hubiese querido habría matado de dolor, pero en lugar de eso solo le dio… una pequeña prueba de su nuevo poder, "a su manera es amable", talvez después de todo, había una pequeña luz al final del túnel…

No lo podía creer, era asombroso, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en Hogwarts y también Snape, que demonios estaba pasando?, y encima de eso McDonagall regañaba a Malfoy por lanzar a Mione un cruciatas, como si se tratase de un niño malcriado que acababa de rallar toda la pared, definitivamente el mundo estaba volviéndose loco… "casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas" sabia que eso era cierto pero, tan desesperados estaban?. Harry entonces comprendió que si, efectivamente estaban tan desesperados o mas como para aceptar la ayuda de aquellas sabandijas…

Sus labios parecían encajar perfectamente, era como si estuvieran hechos a la medida exacta, ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer, la cruel realidad era que no quería separarse, temía que cuando lo hiciera aquella extraña sensación desaparecería, pero no podía seguir así el resto de su vida, "desgraciadamente no…" como podía pensar aquello?, ella era una sangre sucia! Y el… el no podía era un Malfoy… "ya no mas" eso era cierto, había renunciado a ser un Malfoy después de que su padre le traiciono… "entonces que mas podía estar de por medio?". NO! Eso no estaba bien, no tenia porque pensar en eso, después de todo el no sentía nada por ella, nunca alo había hecho o si…? De pronto un torrente de imágenes comenzó a fluir por su cerebro, eran recuerdos de pequeños momentos pasados con ella…

Tras dejar la imagen de aquella chica tan parecida a ella, recordó en que situación se encontraba y quiso huir, pero no podía… "por que?", la verdad era que después de todo no le parecía desagradable (nada desagradable) aquellas emociones, sus labios eran tan suaves y calidos, por primera vez en su vida era feliz, totalmente feliz, todas sus preocupaciones o dolores habían desaparecido, se encontraba absorta en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, "no puedo… no puedo seguir… por que no?, porque el es Draco Malfoy!... y eso que?... pues el me odia!... estas segura?... por supuesto que estoy segura!... pues eso no parece…pero yo amo a Ron… de verdad lo amas?... claro que lo amo!... entonces porque sigues besando a otro!... para lastimar a Ron!... y por que lo disfrutas entonces?... mi primer beso no puede ser así!" era cierto, aquel era su primer beso, lo había guardado celosamente, quería que fuera para Ron, por eso no salio con nadie mas, por eso había alejado a Krum…

Harry no pudo soportar mas aquella escena tenia que pararla!, su mejor amigo se encontraba derribado en el suelo, sintiendo como su corazón estaba siendo apuñalado lenta y dolorosamente, y su mejor amiga besándose con su peor enemigo!, sin mas que pensar camino rápidamente hacia ellos y de un jalón los aparto… fue entonces cuando ellos comprendieron la situación en la que se hallaban…

- yo… yo…. – que podía decir?, que cosa podía inventar para salir airoso de aquella situación?

- bonito espectáculo el que nos acaba de dar Granger… al parecer Minerva su alumna preferida no es tan santa como todos creían… Malfoy vamoooonos, partiremos al alba, todos preparen sus cosas, el viaje será largo así que descansen lo que puedan… buenas noches – tomo al rubio del brazo y lo saco prácticamente a empujones, el chico parecía estar muerto… había sido suficiente por esa noche

- bueno chicos y escucharon al profesor, tendrán que ir a hacer sus maletas, mañana será un día muy duro – durante unos instantes todos voltearon mirar a la ex – profesora, esperando una explicación, un castigo, algún comentario, algo!, ella pareció darse cuenta y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto – Remus por favor acompaña a los chicos a su habitación, Longbottom vamos a mí despacho, te enviare de inmediato con tu abuela, Ginny por el momento encárgate de cuidar a tus amigas… que Granger regrese a la cama… y procura que Lovegood duerma tranquilamente – todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, Harry ayudo a Ron a levantarse, pues parecía que el chico estaba totalmente en shock, fue ayudado por Lupin… cuando por fin aquella habitación estaba vacía, Ginny no pudo contenerse ni un minuto mas y dejo fluir todo aquella que comenzaba a inundarla…

- como pudiste Hermione! Tienes la más mínima y remota idea de lo que acabas de hacer? – sus aturdidores gritos sacaron a la castaña de sus pensamientos… - Hermione acabas de destrozar el corazón de mi hermano! Porque?

- el destrozo el mió primero! – ya no soportaba mas, tenia que hablar con al verdad, no podía permitir que su amistad con Ginny se perdiera por culpa de aquel pelirrojo – Ginny tu hermano me rechazo!, antes de irse, aquel día en que no regrese a la madriguera el… me rechazo, me insulto, me humillo!

- que dices Hermione, el hizo que?

- el me pregunto por mis sentimientos… y yo le dije la verdad, le dije que lo amaba y el… me rechazo, Ginny, el…- delgadas y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – me lastimo primero y Harry también…

- Harry?

- el también participo en eso, jugaron conmigo Ginny, Ron solo me utilizo y Harry… el lo sabia y nunca me dijo nada, ahora me entiendes, Ginny?, por favor no te quiero perder a ti también, se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero… yo no podía soportar mas, tenia que lastimarlo… - su amiga se acerco hacia ella y tras soltar una cachetada a la cara de Hermione, la abrazo con el mas protector y fraternal abrazo que le hubiera dado jamás

- porque?, porque no me lo habías dicho?, debiste confiar en mi, de haberlo sabido yo hubiera sido la primera en golpear el idiota de Ron! – Hermione sonrió, su amiga le creía, la apoyaba, eso era mas de lo que hubiese podido desear – pero Herm, sabes a pesar de todo, yo estoy segura de que mi hermano te ama… lo se, y se que tu también – fue interrumpida por un recordatorio de su corazón, entonces volteo y miro hacia donde se encontraba Luna – mejor hablaremos de eso mañana, vale?, como dijo McDonagall nos espera un largo viaje!

- un viaje?, no Ginny yo tengo que irme

- por supuesto que no!, Hermione no me hagas arrepentirme de apoyarte!

- pero acaso no lo entiendes, en que parte no fui clara? Ginny no puedo estar junto a tu hermano! Su sola presencia me lastima, además yo no tengo porque participar en esta guerra… no es algo que me corresponda, no quiero morir por una causa que nada tiene que ver conmigo – se sintió una escupid ay cobarde tras decir aquellas palabras, la verdad era que no tenia miedo de morir y que definitivamente quería ayudar, pero eso implicaba estar cerca de Ron y de Harry

- sabes que tienes razón, mejor vete y huye porque tu no eres Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, no ella no esta aquí… Hermione jamás habría permitido que un desengaño amoroso interfiriera con una misión tan importante como es derrotar a Voldemort, tienes razón después de todo esta no es tu guerra… el solo atacara a los que son hijos de muggles… - lanzo una mirada fulminante a su amiga, detestaba hacer aquello, pero era la única forma para convencer a su amiga, era indispensable en aquella lucha, no sabia, tenia una extraña seguridad de que ella seria un elemento fundamental para la victoria – y además tu no eres Hermione Granger porque ella jamás abandonaría a su amiga, Luna a perdido a su padre… - la noticia callo como hielo helado en el cuerpo de Hermione – fue asesinado… los mortifagos lo hicieron, su cuerpo fue encontrado ayer, al parecer tenia ya semanas muerto… utilizaron la maldición imperius contra el…

- Ginny! Cállate ya! – grito desesperadamente, la pelirroja sintió su mundo decaer, no… ella no podía ser Hermione…- no escuchaste, tenemos que acomodar nuestras cosas y dormir, mañana nos espera un gran viaje!, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder – sonrió a su amiga, ella tenia razón, no podía desistir y mostrase indiferente ante aquella guerra, no podía hacerlo solo por que Weasley la había rechazado… ahora que lo pensaba, aquella era la primera vez que pensar en el chico no le lastimaba, si bien un sentimiento de irritación había aparecido, su autocompasión y melancolía no apareció… aquello era perfecto, "unos meses para llorarle a un hombre… y toda una vida para hacerle pagar…" con ese pensamiento retumbando en su cabeza se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor. "Bien hecho Hermione" se decía a si misma, mas de pronto la imagen de su primer beso fue recordada… "no!" agito su cara, creyendo que de aquella manera borraría el sentimiento que había nacido… "nunca me volveré a enamorar"…

_Mi dolor superaré_

_La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré_

_Y empezaré de nuevo a vivir_

_La tristeza olvidaré_

_Mi corazón jamás daré_

_Ya lo he decidido._

Pronto había amanecido, el reloj marcaba que por lo menos habían pasado 10 horas de haber dormido, sin embargo su cuerpo le decía a gritos que tan solo había descansado unos minutos.

Lupin entro velozmente al cuarto y recorrió las cortinas, (el cielo aun estaba oscuro) aquel lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, "Sirius… James…" aquel no era el momento para doblar su voluntad, entonces noto que unos ojos le miraban detenidamente, Ron Weasley estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, algo en su mirada había cambiado parecía como si alguien mas mirara tras los azules ojos del pelirrojo – me alegra que ya estés despierto, por favor levanta a Harry, partiremos en media hora, no tenemos tiempo que perder… - se retiro después de aquella "petición" la verdad era que no tenia fuerzas para ver a Ron, no ahora, "apenas es el inicio" ese pensamiento estremeció su ser.

Ron se dispuso a obedecer la orden del lupino, no sabia bien porque pero parecía como si algo hubiera salido de el y otra cosa completamente estuviera ocupando su lugar. Despertó a su mejor amigo, que en aquel momento se encontraba soñando con aquella chica de mirada tierna y cabello color fuego, desteto tanto a Ron cuando abrió los ojos, pero al recordar los terribles hechos que le habían acontecido, decidió obedecer a su amigo.

Había sido despertado mucho antes que los otros, sabia bien que mientras todos dormían placidamente, el estaba trabajando duramente para salvarles la vida… "es demasiado irónico", ingreso al lavabo de mujeres junto con Snape y para su sorpresa McDonagall y el "semi-gigante" Garrid se encontraban hay, "esto será inolvidable" pensó lastimosamente…

- Buenos días, Severus, muy buenos días Draco – una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver en los finos labios de la profesora, al parecer había encontrado gracioso algo…

- buenos días Minerva… - Snape arrastro las palabras…- así que es esto lo que tantos problemas ha causado

- Lo que tantos problemas causara – corrigió Hagrid – Hola Malfoy, como estas?, espero que hallas dormido bien – una sonrisa enorme estaba en la cara del guardabosques.

"desde cuando este cree que somos iguales?" Una molestia comenzó a crecer dentro de si, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por desconcierto al voltear a observar a su profesor favorito y notar que también el quería sonreír… "me perdí de algo?", solo pudo formular esa pregunta, prefirió ignorar la situación, no estaba seguro de querer saber el motivo de su felicidad – si claro buenos días… entonces que haremos con el?

- dejarlo aquí… - respondió fríamente Snape

- que??? –repitieron todos al unísono

- estas seguro Severus?

- por supuesto, después de todo no esperarían eso y además regresaremos aquí… solo es cuestión de cambiar su sitio – después de discutir el sitio perfecto para colocar aquel objeto y realizar aquel objetivo, pudieron tomar un descanso, necesitarían guardar todas su energías para la cruzada que estaban a punto de realizar, una idea cruzo por su mente – y a donde iremos?- se sintió estúpido al preguntar aquello, después de todo lo que había hecho y ni siquiera se habían dignado a decirle la siguiente parada

Luna despertó lentamente, no estaba segura de poder tener fuerzas para lo que sabia estaba a punto de suceder, pero sabia de sobra que tampoco podía fingir que nada pasaba, despacio fue levantándose, descubriendo que Hermione y Ginny ya estaban despiertas y parecían muy nerviosas al observar a Luna… les dedico una calida sonrisa y paso su mano por su cara, entonces la sintió totalmente húmeda, seguramente había estado llorando toda la noche… sus amigas pronto se encontraban a su lado, Herm la abraza y dijo palabras de consuelo, Ginny por su parte intento animarla…esa situación era demasiado incomoda, prefiero huir de ella – veo que si nos acompañaras en este viaje Herm, me alegro mucho – mintió completamente, "por que?, por que no solo se iba"

- si bueno Ginny, me convenció ya demás... yo no tengo sitio a donde regresar – paro en seco al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, pero sabia perfectamente que aquello era cierto, al irse seguro Roberto había prohibido a su madre que le permitiera volver, "será lo mejor" se consoló – bueno creo que es un poco tarde debemos bajar a desayunar, recuerda que un camino largo nos espera, mmm… por cierto alguna sabe a donde iremos?

- a una ciudad muggle – respondió mecánicamente Lupin, tras ingresar al sitio en que sus compañeros se encontraban – y será una lejana, pero muy tranquila y por demás linda… el valle de Godric… - un silencio mortal se apodero del lugar... siendo interrumpido por un grito casi histérico del rubio

- que acaso están locos??? No podemos ir hay, seguro será el primer lugar en que ya-saben-quien nos busque!

- exacto! Es tan obvio que ni el ira para haya, es el plan perfecto! – rezongo Hagrid

- pero eso es dejar nuestra suerte al azar!!!, no podemos confiar en algo tan estúpido como eso, escuchen si ustedes quieren arriesgar su vida esta bien, pero yo si valoro mi vida, entienden!

- esta bien Draco comprendemos y por lo mismo no estas obligado a acompañarnos, si tu quieres en cualquier momento puedes abandonar la misión, después de todo aun eres un niño y es normal que tengas miedo

Eso si que no podía permitirlo, McDonagall había herido su amor propio, el no tenia miedo pero era demasiado arriesgado…"en que momento deje mi suerte en manos de estos suicidas?" – yo no dije eso… es solo que… al menos pudieron pedir mi opinión… - se estaba comportando igual que un niño malcriado y eso lo sabia de sobra, tuve que contenerse – como sea.. Ya no hay marcha atrás…será mejor que despierten a los inútiles que tanto estiman, par alargarnos de una buena vez, estaré en mi escoba… - dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse y entonces…

- bueno la verdad es que hay otra cosa que aun no te hemos dicho…- dudo un momento en continuar, sabia que hay si caería en histeria el joven de ojos grises, pero ella no podía mentirle mas "mejor ahora que después" se dijo – no iremos en escoba

- entonces utilizaremos un trasnlador, eso me parece mejor

- he no tampoco iremos en un translador… - dijo burlonamente Lupin

- en tren? – aquello comenzaba a darle mala, muy mala espina

- no, me temo que no utilizaremos nada mágico para llegar a aquel sitio… - Snape pareció detestar aquella idea, sabia perfectamente como irían y eso no le hacia mucha gracias

- como que nada mágico???? Que se creen?, que me subiré a alguno de los "transportes muggles", si es así, olvídenlo prefiero enfrentar al mismo Vold… antes de viajar en eso

- pues quédate tranquilo, porque no viajaran, en nada hecho por muggles – Garrid no pudo resistir mas y lo dijo de un solo respiro – iras caminando hasta el valle de Godric, donde tampoco podrás utilizar magia, estarás aproximadamente 3 meses sin magia! Además de que Harry, Luna, los Weasley y Hermione - puso especial énfasis en el ultimo nombre – también estarán hay! – al terminar aquella frase tomo aire para respirar profundamente, mas al ver la cara que había puesto el único descendiente de Lucius dejo escapar una sonora carcajada

Las chicas aparecieron en el gran comedor, donde se encontraban ya los adultos y claro, con ellos Malfoy, que parecía estar en total colapso nervioso.

Ginny no evito sentirse mal al observar a tan solitario lugar que comúnmente estaba lleno de risas y chicos disfrutando una sabrosa comida… no, ahora no había ni chicos, ni risas, ni comida… comida? Recordó entonces lo hambrienta que se encontraba

- hey chicas vengan acá! Ahora no tienen porque estar tan lejos – les grito Garrid al observar que ellas comenzaban a tomar asiento en sus respectivas casas

Hermione se encamino hacia la mesa de profesores y con un poco de timidez tomo asiento junto a Minerva, que la miraba sonrientemente, al parecer ella se encontraba de muy buen humor aquel día, todos parecían estar de muy buen humor - buenos días… - observo detenidamente a Snape – a todos – concluyo – entonces enrojeció completamente y agacho la mirada tras notar que Draco la estaba viendo, el chico respondió de la misma forma, sintiéndose completamente entupido, por lo que volvió a alzar su mirada, retomando la misma expresión de altivez y arrogancia de siempre, rogando para sus adentros que aquella actitud hubiera pasado inadvertida por los hay presentes… para su desgracias eso no fue así…

Luna se sintió aliviada… y miserable… desde cuando era tan egoísta?, no pudo completar sus pensamientos puesto que habían ingresado ya Ron y Harry, quien miraba extrañado aquella escena… con un además Lupin les dio a entender que se sentaran junto a ellos, entonces una punzada lastimo el corazón de Luna, cuando observo tristemente como Ron le lanzaba una mirada totalmente desconsolada a Hermione, como rogando su atención…

_Mis labios quedarán por siempre sellados_

_Lo siento muy dentro._

_De mí, es el destino._

_Dejaste huella con sólo escuchar tu voz_

_Y se grabaron en mí_

_Tus palabras._

Al terminar el desayuno mas silencioso y tenso que pudiera imaginar haber pasado en Hogwarts, Ginny junto con sus compañeros fue informada del lugar al que tendría que asistir… y claro también del método, sabia que Harry debería encontrarse feliz ante aquella noticia, se dedico por vagos momentos a contemplar al moreno, pero entonces fue interrumpida por su hermano…

- al valle de Godric?, pero eso es como suicidio!, será el primer lugar en que ustedes-ya-saben-quien nos busque!

- si pues creo que nadie había pensado en eso Weasley – le interrumpió Malfoy – además no deberías quejarte tanto, tu y tu familia ya deberían estar acostumbrados a estos métodos… - tenia que desquitar con alguien la frustración que sentía en aquel momento, y quien mejor que Weasley… y claro Potter – además seguro que tu amigo, el cara rajada estará feliz, a que no Potter?, iras al sitio en que mamá y papá dieron su vida por ti

Se encontraba tan feliz en aquellos momentos que los envenenados comentarios del sly no produjeron ninguna reacción en el – que Malfoy? Te preocupa el hecho de que en un sitio así no puedas encontrar los ingredientes para la poción con que tiñes tu pelo? – la risa de Ginny se hizo presente en la habitación, un enorme sensación de felicidad creció en el, no pudo evitar dedicarle una tierna mirada, en la que expresaba todos aquellos pensamientos que no podía decir ni llevar acabo…

Ginny se perdió en los ojos verdes del chico al que amaba, pero entonces a su cabeza llego el momento en que el la había abandonado, no podían estar juntos, y eso ella lo sabia de sobra, entonces odio con todo su ser a Harry James Potter.

_En vez de susurrar lo que sientes por mí_

_Quisiera que lo gritaras al mundo._

_Tu condición de amor deberías decir_

_Y crecerá nuestro amor, más fuerte._

-jajaja esa fue buena Harry! – Declaro Ron – pero no te preocupes Malfoy seguro que hay habrá una gran cantidad de hiervas y el tipo de cosas que comen los hurones, jajaja así que de hambre seguro no te mueres

- bueno en todo caso tu también deberías estar feliz Weasley. Comerás como nunca! Por primera vez en tu vida no tendrás que preocuparte porque la comida alcance

- hombres… siempre tienen que ser tan inmaduros…-susurro para si Hermione, mas cuando alzo la vista y noto que los tres muchacho la miraban con un total odio comprendió que aquello había sido un error fatal

- claro, perdón Hermione olvidaba que para ti todos somos total y completamente inferiores comparados contigo – expuso Harry, no toleraba los desplantes de la castaña

Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, si era pelea lo que quería, pelea tendría – pues si, lo sabes, pero tu cerebro es tan pequeño que no logras recordarlo!, tu solo tienes cabeza para ti, cosas tan estúpidas como el quiddich – sintió de pronto que la mirada de Ginny quería fulminarla en aquel presidio instante…

- eso es obvio Granger – dijo Draco – no vez que por esa razón el vuela también… ya sabes por lo inflado que su ego esta… ja

- jajaja – era la primera vez en meses que reía tan libremente, era increíble que se estuviera riendo por los comentarios de Malfoy, sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar – muy buena observación Malfoy, jajaja – el rubio entonces sonrió sinceramente, no podía creerlo, el y "la sangre sucia" estaban de acuerdo en algo

Los presentes quedaron atónitos tras escuchar el comentario de la chica, Ron no pudo controlar sus celos, que clamaban una inmediata y total venganza

- ja claro ahora le encuentras gracioso, no?, dime Mione, desde cuando sientes atracción por los hurones, desde hace cuanto que te gustan los roedores? Como caíste tan bajo?- aquel comentario, despojo del pequeño momento ameno por el que estaba pasando Hermione, entonces con toda naturalidad respondió

- bueno me fije en ti, no es así?, mas bajo que eso ya no se puede caer… además mis gustos son algo que no te importa – no lograba creer la respuesta que sus labios habían pronunciado

- hay comadreja no me digas que aun sigues herido por lo de ayer?, ya supéralo, solo fue un estúpido beso – su corazón comenzó a acelerarse – o acaso será que… ya se! Ella jamás te beso verdad? Jajaja eres mas patético de lo que creía – de pronto una fuerza inexplicable le exigió mirar a Hermione, quien se encontraba en esos momentos completamente roja… alzo la vista y casi creyó ver en los ojos de la castaña llamas – es decir un beso es solo un beso…si te consuela para mi no significo nada… - quería creer en sus propias palabras, otra vez la mirada de Hermione, si antes parecía que una pequeña fogata estaba dentro de ellos, ahora un fuego devastador amenizaba por salir – pero si te soy sincero Weasley... ella no besa tan mal… - al decir aquello se retiro del comedor, estaba seguro de no querer estar presente en la escena que estaba a punto de desatarse, además tampoco tenia la intención de dejarles notar la delgada capa rojiza que se había extendido en sus mejillas.

McDonagall decidió que ya era momento de parar aquella discusión, por lo que ordeno a todos tomar sus cosas y salir, el viaje que les esperaba era muy difícil y por demás peligroso. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, decidieron tomar el camino mas seguro, por debajo de Hogwarts, irían rumbo a la casa de los gritos.

Aquella ruta le pareció exageradamente larga, y el silencio que estaba presento no ayudo mucho a tranquilizarla; cuando por fin estuvieron dentro de la casa, por un momento creyó ver que Malfoy la miraba de reojo, lo cual le hizo olvidar todo el coraje que sentía, "dijo que no besaba tan mal… talvez hasta le gusto" aquel pensamiento tuvo una doble reacción en Herm, pena... mucha pena al recordar el beso… y un pequeño destello de satisfacción personal…

_Sola ya no estaré_

_La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré_

_Y nos podremos fortalecer_

_A tu amor me aferraré_

_Tu imagen siempre aparecerá_

_Será más que un recuerdo._

Luna había observado cuidadosamente todos los hechos que habían acontecido alrededor suyo, y por primera vez en su vida odio a Hermione, deseo verla muerta!, no podía creer como era posible que se comportara de aquella manera, porque lastimaba a Ron?. Entonces lo decidió si ella no quería estar mas con el chico, ella lo haría olvidarla, no sabia como o cuando pero algún día Ron Weasley seria suyo, ella curaría todas las heridas que la castaña le había causado; pero para ello, tenia que mejorar, volverse mas fuerte…

_Mi dolor superaré_

_La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré_

_Y empezaré de nuevo a vivir._

_La tristeza olvidaré._

_Mi corazón jamás daré_

_La vida seguirá, atrás no volveré_

_Y nos podremos fortalecer_

_A mi amor me aferraré_

_Tu imagen siempre aparecerá_

_Será más que un recuerdo._


	7. Angelus

_**Angelus**_

- Bien, entonces es el momento de despedirnos, les recuerdo a todos – poso su mirada atentamente en cada uno de los adolescentes – que no deben intervenir problemas personales en esta misión – miro detenidamente a Harry – lo único que importa ahora es derrotar a ya-saben-quien

- profesora, usted no vendrá con nosotros?

- por supuesto que no señorita Granger, tengo muchos asuntos que atender, por lo que seria bastante sospechoso que yo desapareciera – noto como entonces Harry y Ron miraban esperanzadoramente a Hagrid y Lupin respectivamente

- me temo que Hagrid tampoco irá, un hombre de su altura llamaría demasiado la atención; y respecto a Remus, el tiene otra misión, tan solo Severus los acompañara hasta…

- que?, no! El no nos puede acompañar!, ni siquiera entiendo como pueden confiar en el!, asesino a Dumbledore y encima de eso Malfoy esta aquí!

- tranquilaste Potter, te aseguro que hacer de niñera jamás estuvo en mis planes, de hecho si por mi fuera te lanzaría al bosque prohibido sin varita ahora mismo

- lo ve profesora! El detesta a Harry!, tan solo esta aquí para llevarlo ante Vold…

- por supuesto que no Weasley!, el profesor Snape esta de nuestro lado – dijo Lupin intentando convencer mas a su persona que a los chicos

- es que Potter acaso eres tan estúpido que aun no te das cuenta?, todo a sido una trampa, desde el principio todo fue una estúpida trampa, las cosas no son como tu crees – fue interrumpido por la mirada gélida de los que meses antes habían sido sus profesores

- suficiente Potter!- grito exasperada Minerva – no hay tiempo para explicaciones ridículas, cuando llegue el momento te prometo que responderemos a todas tus inquietudes, eso debe ser suficiente

Hermione Granger que se encontraba absorta en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo no perdió ni gesto o movimiento de los participantes, ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella, Malfoy había cometido un error fatal, cuando en su intento por humillar a Harry hablo de mas, Hagrid ni siquiera había intentado hablar, de sobra sabia que podía decir algo muy inconveniente… "talvez el… solo talvez…"aquellas conjeturas habían formado ya una hipótesis por demás increíble, pero todo parecía indicar que era cierto, "tendré que esperar hasta tener mas pruebas" se tranquilizo.

Al parecer la situación que estaba a punto de desatarse iba a ser una prueba más a superar en esta travesía. Severus Snape se encargaría de llevarlos hasta un lugar seguro donde esperarían que otros miembros de la orden les cuidaran hasta el valle de Godric, eso sonaba mucho mejor que ir todo el camino bajo el cuidado de Snape, "quien nos llevara al valle", Harry no podía evitar hacerse aquella pregunta.

Tras despedirse de la profesora McDonagall y Hagrid, habían emprendido el viaje que los llevaría a encarar su destino. Lupin decidió (muy acertadamente) que por razones de seguridad debían separar al grupo en 2, a lo que Snape acepto gustoso "menos mocosos que cuidar" pensó. Por lo que los "equipos "habían quedado de tal forma en que las peleas fueran, si no menos comunes, menos molestas. Snape cuidaría a Ginny, Draco y Hermione, mientras que Ron, Harry y Luna serian guiados por Lupin, todos parecían estar de acuerdo ante aquella decisión… todos excepto los ex gryffindors.

Ron aun tenía la esperanza de poder estar a sola con Hermione ya si explicarle todo, aun creía que aquel "mal entendido" tenía solución pero las decisiones de Lupin le habían hecho desistir de aquel pensamiento. Harry por su parte sentía morir, cada vez que descubrir a la hermana menor de su mejor amigo viéndolo. Luna en cambio, se había jurado aprovechar aquella racha de buena fortuna, todo lo que pudiera. Si, en definitiva; el grupo que había elegido Remus le traería muchos problemas; pero ya no había tiempo para cambiar de opción, tenían que partir, el viaja duraría por lo menos 3 días, 2 si se apresuraban, resolvió que juntar toda la paciencia que pudiera, era el método mas apropiado para sobrevivir.

Severus Snape tras haber verificado que el grupo de Lupin se había marchado decidió romper el silencio tan dramático que se había formado, pero antes observo como sus ahora "responsabilidades" estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Weasley y Granger estaban sentadas en un viejo sofá, miraban el suelo, como esperando encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante para hacerles olvidar el momento tan irritante que estaban viviendo, por su parte el rubio estaba recargado en la pared, sus brazos cruzados hacían notar perfectamente lo desesperado que se encontraba – pondré las reglas en claro, no las repetiré, así que presten atención, 1° no pienso soportar peleas, por lo que queda total y absolutamente prohibido que se dirijan la palabra hasta que lleguemos al valle, 2° solo y tan solo podrán dejar salir sus "interesantes" opiniones cuando se trate de un caso de vida o muerte y 3° esta prohibido usar magia, vestirán con ropa muggle – miro a Draco amenazadoramente – se tomaran de la mano – los tres se miraron vergonzosamente – quedo claro?, si? pues me alegra, a cualquiera que no cumpla mis ordenes tan solo le recuerdo que ya no nos encontramos en Hogwarts, por lo que, restar puntos a sus casas no será el castigo – tras repetir el discurso que había estado planeando desde que fue informado de su misión, usa aterradora sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Ginny Weasley estaba totalmente consternada, si bien hubiese deseado estar junto a Potter en aquel viaje, encontrarse con Snape y Malfoy era ahora su mayor preocupación, las reglas que el ex – profesor de pociones había puesto le parecían por demás extremistas, si es verdad, ella no toleraba al rubio, pero no era tan estúpida como para buscar pleito bajo aquellas condiciones, decidió resignarse, con toda seguridad iban a ser los 3 días mas largos de toda su vida – he pro… Señor, dígame, donde nos podemos cambiar – dijo un tanto enrojecida, si bien vestir ropa muggle no le molestaba, tener que cambiarse frente a ese par era algo que no toleraba.

- Malfoy mira a la pared… - al concluir aquellas palabras, el hizo lo mismo.

Draco lo miro intrigado, mientras mas conocía a su "tutor" menos lo entendía, casi inmediatamente obedeció, después de todo, no había nada hay que pudiera interesarle, o si?, tras meditarlo, volteo solo un poco hacia el lugar donde sabia se encontraba Hermione, la imagen que vio lo dejo helado, la chica se encontraba en ropa interior, era de color rojo, estaba seguro de que no era la ropa mas sexy que había visto, pero algo había que lo hacia estremecer, entonces volteo velozmente, tenia que concentrarse en otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa… Hermione Granger no era la primera chica que veía en esas condiciones, sin embargo el solo mirar unos instantes el semidesnudo cuerpo de la castaña le éxito demasiado, aquello comenzaba a molestarle verdaderamente, entonces decidió frenar de golpe todo, jamás permitiría sentir ninguna atracción hacia la sangre sucia, ya no amor, si no simple atracción…

Hermione sintió como si alguien la observara, por lo que volteo rápidamente hacia donde sentía la presión, pero al descubrí que el chico que creía la estaba mirando, se encontraba volteado hacia la pared, un pequeño sentimiento de decepción estuvo vagamente en el corazón de la chica, se quedo observando durante algún tiempo el cuerpo del rubio, examino cuidadosamente cada detalle que del cuerpo del muchacho, bestia un traje muggle "porque no me había dado cuenta?", un pantalón negro formal, que le ajustaba perfectamente en el sitio indicado había hecho enrojecer a Mione, ella jamás se había fijado en esas cosas, comenzó entonces a recorrer con la vista la espalda del rubio, la camisa que llevaba puesta, un deseo inmenso nació en ella… una sensación jamás conocida recorrió cada parte de su ser… era como si hubiera tocado un cable de electricidad, estaba temblando… "en que momento dejo de ser el hurón saltarín para convertirse en un hombre con tan bien formado cuerpo" se sintió tan avergonzada por aquel comentario que decidió no volver a mirar al rubio, las sensaciones que el provocaba en ella, aunque agradables la molestaban demasiado…

_Cuando lloras por un amor perdido_

_Y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido_

_No dejes que la debilidad te inquiete_

_Actúa con decisión y valor._

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, el viaje contra reloj en el que se encontraban no les permitía ninguna perdida de tiempo, tan solo podían parar cuando era estrictamente necesario; como Snape lo había "pedido" no se habían dirigido la palabra durante el camino; claro mientras el no estuviera presente. Aquellas exigencias habían dado un resultado favorable, llegaron en 2 días, por lo que estaba segura de que aun tendrían tiempo para descansar mientras el resto de sus compañeros llegaba. Tal parecía que encontrarse en aquel sitio había tranquilizado a Snape, quien se mostraba mas tolerante que antes, ya no les reñía por todo y de vez en cuando hasta parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Ginny ahora tenía el tiempo que quisiera para pensar en su chico de ojos verdes, añoraba verlo, parecía que antes, cuando no sabía si le volvería a ver la angustia de no tenerle era menos que la que ahora demostraba, como siempre Ginny era tan contradictoria…

El sitio en donde se encontraban distaba mucho de ser lindo, lo único favorable que tenia aquel sitio era el hecho de la magnifica vista con que contaba. Estaban muy alejados de cualquier rastro de civilización ya fuera mágica o muggle, la tierra era árida, y el clima muy cambiante, por las mañana el calor era insoportable, por las tardes y noches el frió podía llegar incluso a entumir todo el cuerpo, pero por las tardes, un momento antes de pasar del purgatorio al infierno, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tenia la sensación de que el cielo se abría ante ella. Aquellos días con la mente tan ocupada le habían servido de mucho, por fin Ron Weasley había dejado de ser su prioridad, ya no lloraba y comenzaba a sentir como una extraña paz la llenaba…

Detestaba aquella casucha vieja en la que se había visto obligado a dormir temporalmente, era tan diferente a los lugares en los que el solía estar, toda su vida estuvo llena de lujos y comodidades, nunca estuvo deseoso de nada y sin embargo se sentía tan solo… pero ahora la situación era diferente, la comida era escasa, los lugares en que había "dormido" las 3 ultimas noches eran asquerosas pocilgas que estaba seguro no tenían ni la mas mínima higiene, pero eso parecía agradarle, si bien el silencio era algo que predominaba estando Snape presente, las risas y los pequeños juegos que tenían las chicas le relajaban bastante, y aunque, Severus fuera estricto y practico, cosas a las que el de sobra estaba acostumbrado, gracias a su padre, el se mostraba preocupado por el chico, eran pequeños y casi imperceptibles los detalles que tenia hacia el, pero aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto, habían hecho que Draco se sintiera profundamente agradecido, por muy vagos momentos creía estar en una familia, pero el contacto con la fría realidad le hacia sentir tan imbécil, que a la menos oportunidad se mostraba cruel y hasta hostil…

El camino que habían decidió tomar había sido largo y cansado, se habían perdido mas de 3 veces, y los constantes cambios de humor de Lupin le habían hecho desear por unos vagos instantes estar bajo el cuidado de Snape, su único motivo para continuar había sido la esperanza de tener nuevamente a Hermione frente a el y así poder explicarle la situación que lo había llevado a lastimarla. Sin embargo algo parecía raro, últimamente Luna se había acercado mas a el, iniciaba conversaciones, le sonreía y a veces le aprecia notar que la chica se sonrojaba al acercarse mucho a el.

Harry por su parte se encontraba impaciente, necesitaba ver a Ginny, el tiempo para el se había detenido en el instante mismo en que tuvo que separarse de ella.

Luna Lovegood, había disfrutado de aquel viaje como si de una excursión se tratase, podía estar cuanto quisiera con Ron, nada les interrumpía, e incluso había ocasiones en que el se mostraba atento con ella, eso llenaba de esperanzas el alma de la ojiazul, en los tiempos libres que tenia, cuando paraban para descansar o comer, ella se dedicaba a mirar el cielo, que a su parecer le sonreía, era como si todo le dijera que algo maravilloso estuviese a punto de pasar. Cada vez que sentía sus fuerzas decaer y que la necesidad de olvidar a Weasley la rebasan recordaba aquel sueño… "ser fuerte, luchar por mis ideales", eso seguramente debía significar algo. Sin embargo aquel sueño no se había vuelto a repetir, por las noches cuando dormía profundamente; como un recordatorio de que su vida no era tan fácil, soñaba con su padre, sonaba cruel pero la verdad era que no le extrañaba, sentía dentro de si que el no había muerto, ella no podía creer aquella noticia todavía, algo muy por encima de ella le hacia estar segura de que su padre no estaba muerto…

_Con tu Mirada perdida en el cielo_

_Trata que sea ya parte del pasado._

_Tu única salvación es aquél resplandor_

_Que se encuentra en tu interior._

Cuando por fin el grupo estuvo completo, Remus y Snape se encontraban discutiendo la mejor opción de informarles a los muchachos que los planes habían cambiado drásticamente, por fin Snape decidió que el seria el encargado de llevar acabo el inesperado plan que habían planeado, se introdujo a la pequeña choza que hasta entonces se había convertido en su hogar, logro llevarse una sorpresa cuando noto que los adolescentes hay dentro aun no se habían matado, "después de todo al fin entendieron la situación" pensó lógicamente.

- al parecer tenemos complicaciones – dijo Snape sin previo aviso – por lo que los planes han cambio, los que iban a ser sus responsables han sido asesinados; - aquella frialdad había llegado hasta el corazón de los ex – gryffindors y de la ravenclaw – así que ustedes tendrán que ir solos, confiaremos en que no se pierdan… ni mueran en el intento… - Harry había abierto su boca para sacar alguna objeción que fue detenida por Severus – esa era mi idea, pero al parecer Remus no esta de acuerdo por lo que un nuevo guía llegara… pero me temo que eso será mañana en la tarde, por lo que se quedaran total y completamente solos, ni Remus ni yo podemos quedarnos mas, tenemos obviamente cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer … - hizo una pausa, dudando aun lo que estaba a punto de hacer - por tales motivo dejaremos a un encargado, el será el único con derecho a usar magia y tendrá bajo su cuidado las varitas de todos ustedes… - noto entonces como Malfoy lo miraba esperanzadoramente – tendrán que obedecerle en todo, ninguna de sus ordenes podrá ser desobedecida… así que… - se acerco lentamente hacia Draco, quien no logro ocultar su felicidad, mientras que Weasley y Potter miraban furiosos los movimientos del moreno, pero para su sorpresa, no fue el favorito de este, frente a quien se detuvo – confió Granger que se haga cargo adecuadamente de esta situación, - Hermione sintió como de pronto el suelo que se encontraba bajo sus pies era retirado sin previo aviso - y espero que comprenda el hecho de que los preferencialismos no son aceptados… Draco – el chico que en aquellos instantes estaba perdido reacciono inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, se puso de pie, esperando escuchar alguna noticia favorable – en un principio tu tenias que quedarte, pero, es mas importante que me acompañes, así que recoge tus cosas nos vamos en 5 minutos! – aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico de mirada grisácea comenzara a moverse como si de un torbellino se tratase. Después de aquello y tal como había dicho se retiro junto con Mafoy y Lupin en un translador, lo que petrifico a los presentes…

- nos dicen: esta prohibido hacer magia, pero ellos si la pueden utilizar, a que se supone que estamos jugando?? No lo entiendo, después de todo lo que hemos hecho nos siguen tratando como niños!

- tranquilízate Ron!, gritando no vas a solucionar nada, seguro que Remus sabe lo que hace

- Ron basta! – hacia tanto que no le dirigía la palabras a su hermano que parecía extraño el volver a hablar con el – deja de comportarte como un niño, si?, no podemos hacer nada, tan solo hay que esperar que vengan por nosotros, Hermione no se que opinen tu, pero propongo que continuemos utilizando las reglas de Snape, para poder seguir con la convivencia tranquila que teníamos, te parece?

- por supuesto que si Ginny, escuchen todos, aquí solo hay 3 reglas, 1° no podemos hablar entre nosotros, de ese modo se evitaran pelitos o malos entendidos, 2° si van a decir algo que sea importante, algo que realmente valga la pena oír y 3° esta prohibido hacer magia, de cualquier tipo, quedo claro, pues bien, ya que de no serlo, juro que utilizare un hechizo silenciador sobre ustedes, así que ustedes deciden… - en cuanto vio que Ron se giraba hacia ella para objetar algo, saco su varita y le amenazo, tal hecho pareció comprobar a Weasley que la castaña no bromeaba.

El tiempo paso volando después de aquello, comieron en silencio, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la tarde del día siguiente ya había llegado, de pronto un ruido espeluznante hizo saltar a todos de los lugares en que se encontraban, Hermione tomo su varita y salio al patio dispuesta a dar su propia vida si era necesario para salvar a los que se encontraban dentro de la choza, mas cuando descubrió que era el objeto que causaba tal ruido, su sorpresa le hizo tambalear. Ojoloco Moody estaba dentro de un enorme camión, era algo así como un camión de basura o al menos por su olor eso creyó Granger, sin ningún preámbulo, el viejo comenzó a tocar el claxon, haciendo que los demás salieran a su encuentro, entonces su ojo les examino, la mirada fue tan penetrante que parecía estar examinando su alma, después de ello, les grito que se subieran a la espantosa maquina que estaba frente a ellos, seguro aquel seria un viaje inolvidable… el camino estuvo lleno topes, baches y demás obstáculos que les hacían golpearse unos con otros, incitando también a embarazosas posiciones, rara vez se detenía, cuando eso sucedía era por 4 sencillas razones, era hora de comer, era hora de dormir, era hora de ir al baño o el viejo Ojoloco consideraba que la ruta era demasiado sospechosa por lo que decidía volver, después de 3 días en aquel lugar, ya era casi imperceptible el olor, el sitio había resultado ser bastante silencioso y con un gran poder de eco, las pocas e irrelevantes conversaciones que ocasionalmente los pasajeros tenían les habían demostrado eso, decidiendo que lo mejor en esa situación era aprovechar el tiempo para descansar, la mayor parte del viaje habían permanecido dormidos.

Un buen día, después de aquella maratónica travesía, sintieron como el transporte en que se encontraban, chocaba con algo… entonces los gritos desesperados de Moody les hicieron comprender que por fin, después de esa peregrinación habían llegado a su destino, peleando casi por salir de aquel lugar, bajaron gustosos, lo que sus ojos encontraron fue un paraíso.

El valle de Godric, era el sitio más hermoso que jamás hubiesen visto, se encontraba en medio de un bosque enorme, las flores a su alrededor le daban un colorido toque al lugar, podían ver como animales se encontraban en total libertad, sin duda alguna ese sitio era el más agradable de todos, Moddy comenzó los extrajo de sus sueños:

- es hermoso no?, si Harry aquí vivías con tus padres… - al notar como la cara del moreno cambiaba drásticamente de alegría a melancolía, decidió enmendar su error – miran por este camino se puede llegar al lago, no es la gran cosa, pero se puede pasar un momento muy ameno hay… y lo mejor de todo que yo sepa, no hay ningún calamar gigante o sirenas hay!, y ven este camino empedrado? Ese lleva al pueblo, talvez algunas veces tengamos que ir haya… bueno ahora andando, tenemos que llegar a la casa, los demás seguro que ya nos están esperando… - los otros asintieron encantado, seguramente estar hay seria una muy grata experiencia…

Al llegar a una casa de madera, le pareció que estaba viendo una de esas imágenes que solo se encontraban en las películas, todo parecía perfecto, aquel lugar era indescriptible, seguramente solo los humanos mas afortunados habían tenido la dicha de contemplar la delicada escena frente a al que se encontraba. Hermione Granger se sentía feliz! Ese sitio era un paraíso, era como un edén, había valido la pena todo por lo que habían pasado para llegar hay, "para obtener algo, debes dar algo del mismo valor…" recordó, era cierto, había entendido en aquellos breves meses en Hogwarts, que la primera ley de alquimia era aplicable a todo…"a todo…" miro a Ron Weasley, " que recibiré a cambio del sufrimiento que pase por Ron…?" y como si el cielo en aquel instante quisiera darle una señal, una voz inconfundible rompió con el mágico momento por el que pasaba…

- valla hasta que por fin se dignan a llegar!, yo esperaba que hubieran muerto o algo así... pero veo tristemente que mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas… en fin, los accidentes pasan, ustedes aun viven, que se le va a hacer – termino de decir en son de burla, Draco no podía dejar pasar una sola oportunidad para demostrarles lo mucho que les odiaba…

- en eso tienes razón hurón saltarín, los accidentes pasan, y el mas grande que he visto hasta ahora es que tu estés vivo… pero seguro que hay te encuentras a gusto, verdad? … mmm creo que he visto a tu padre hace unos instantes!, si claro era el hurón ese que huyo en cuanto nos vio jajaja – aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Weasley parecieron no inmutar al rubio, quien aburrido se giro para regresar a la casa, la verdad era que la poca creatividad de Weasley para insultar era devastadoramente predecible, antes de poder pisar el 5 escalón, la puerta se abrió efusivamente, dejando ver a Fleur y Tonks que al descubrir a sus amigos corrieron impulsivamente hacia ellos, tirando a Malfoy en lo que el considero una "actitud infantil". El reencuentro que tenia lugar hay no conmovió a Malfoy quien, arto de aquella escenita, decidió darle fin.

- bueno ya esta bien de cursilerías no?, vamos a dentro, tengo hambre!

- deja de molestar Malfoy – grito Hermione, la actitud tan indiferente del chico le molestaba demasiado – si tienes hambre ve y hazte de comer tu solo!

- cállate sangre sucia! – al decir esto, todos le miraban furiosamente, pero no fue eso lo que preocupo al rubio, lo que verdaderamente le aterro fue ver como Moody comenzaba a sacar su varita amenazadoramente – mmm… además no puedo comer, no se nos permite hacer magia y … ellas decidieron que teníamos que esperarles para comer!, así que ellos ya están aquí, comiencen a servir!

- pues… es cierto dijimos que hasta que ellos llegaran comerían, pero sabes si me sigues hablando así, podría decidir no alimentarte, oíste Draco?

- no te atreverías!

- pruébame – amenazo Tonk – además, esta no es la mejor forma de hablarle a tu querida prima – cambio su expresión por la de una chica tierna y comenzó a bromear fingiendo que se sentía herida por las palabras de Draco – así que dime "primito" – imprimiendo todo el sarcasmo que pudo en esa palabra – realmente crees que no me atrevería a dejarte morir de hambre… piénsalo bien, recuerdo que soy familiar tuyo…y seguramente tu no tendrías ninguna contemplación para conmigo…

- haz lo que quieras, yo estaré adentro! – la situación en al que le destino lo había orillado a estar no le agradaba en nada…

Al finalizar su reencuentro, las chicas hicieron que pasaran al interior de la casa, era aun mas linda por dentro, tan hogareña y sencilla que parecía se un sueño, Luna creía estar en un mundo totalmente paralelo, muy alejado del mundo en que la habían oblidago a vivir desde hacia mas de una semana, pronto tomaron asiento, la comida que les fue servida parecía hecha por los mismos ángeles, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían terminado todo lo que se les había servido, hasta el viejo Ojoloco parecía estar feliz!

Ahora que habían terminado de comer, Fleur se dedico a recoger los platos y lavarlos mientras que los adolescentes pasaban a la sala, donde una tibia tasa de te y galletas les esperaban, Tonos necesitaba que ellos estuvieran lo mas cómodos posibles para la noticia que tenia que darles, eso seria largo y muy triste, pero ya era hora de que les fuera informado a los chicos el plan… al menos una parte de este…

- bueno chicos, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – dijo con una expresión poco normal en ella – escuden mientras ustedes has luchado para llegar hasta aquí muchas catástrofes han ocurrido – miro a Harry por unos segundos, sabia que aquellos resultaría doloroso para el ojiverde – los ataques a impuros han aumentado considerablemente… además de que han atacado una ciudad muggle…- no quería continuar, no podía seguir, lastimar a Harry no era algo que ella anhelara, Alastor, comprendió que era su turno de seguir, le diría todo de una vez, así seria mejor

- escucha Potter… hace unos días, atacaron el hogar de tus tíos… - Harry se helo, de pronto comprendió como terminaría aquella frase – ellos fueron asesinados por mortifagos – no pudo contenerse mas, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, cuando sintió que una calida mano le rodeaba el cuello, Ginny estaba junto a el

- se que es una terrible noticia, pero la muerte de la familia de Potter no es la única muerte que tengo que decirles, también fue encontrada muerta tu madre… Hermione – la castaña quedo en shock total, eso jamás lo espero – en ambas muertes, la casa fue destruida por completa, reducida a menos que cenizas

- como fue? Que les hicieron esos malditos – no podía contenerse mas, tenía que saber que era lo que le había sucedido a su madre, para así tener mas fuerzas, tenia que ser fuerte y vengar a su madre…

- Herm, no creo que sea lo mejor, lo importante es que…- Tonos fue interrumpida por Harry, quien sollozaba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Ginny

- díganos, por favor, quiero saber que fue lo que les hicieron exactamente – Ojoloco pareció entender bien la situación decidió que lo mejor ellos era conocer la verdad, por muy fuerte que esta fuera "lo que no mata mas fuerza te da" se repitió

- tus familiares fueron torturados hasta morir… no utilizaron ningún método mágico, el dolor que les causaron fue con métodos muggles… pistolas… creo que se llaman con eso mataron a tu tío, mientras que a tu primo… lo ahogaron, al parecer tu tía fue a al única que no tocaron pero al descubrir que habían asesinado a su esposo e hijo… se suicido, se ahorco Harry, lo lamentamos de veras… y en cuento a tu madre Hermione, ella fue… fue con la que mas se ensañaron, estando viva fue desmembrada… la basearon completamente, fue abierta en canal, al parecer la arrancaron la matriz con los dientes, el estomago, todas sus viseras fueron extraídos con las uñas, cercenaron los senos… y mutilaron su cara…

Hermione sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, eso era mas de lo que podía soportar, de pronto se encontró en un lugar cerrado, y frente a ella nuevamente aquel espejo, una Hermione mas madura y con una ropa extraña la mirada tristemente, era la primera vez que ella tenia un sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos, con voz calmada hablo - por eso te dije que tenias que volverte fuerte… Mione… por favor se fuerte… ya no quiero llorar mas…- al decir esto callo de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar, parecía que era una niña pequeña la que se encontraba frente a ella.

cuando la castaña intento acercarse a aquel reflejo tan distorsionado de si, callo en cuenta que aquel espejo no le permitía el paso, solo pudo decir unas palabras de aliento para la imagen… y para ella – me volveré fuerte…pero dime, quien eres tu…por favor, necesito que me digas quien eres tu…-

La chica que hasta esos momentos parecía ser la criatura mas indefensa de al tierra, retomo su apariencia fría e indiferente, nuevamente con su voz vacía respondió – ya te dije que eso no importa ahora… concéntrate en encontrarle…

- encontrar?, encontrar a quien?, porque no me dices de una buena vez quien eres tu

- cuando lo encuentres lo descubrirás… busca Hermione al dueño del anillo, búscalo y entrégale tu corazón, solo así podré despertar! No tienes mucho tiempo, si el nos encuentra antes de que despierte… nos matara…no quiero morir! – tras decir esto desapareció, dejando a una Hermione tirada en el piso, estaba entre los brazos de Ron, quien la miraba preocupado, cuando ella intento levantarse el chico la abrazo tan fuerte que parecía querer matarla con aquella demostración de afecto…

_Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa_

_Y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí_

_Descubrí que tengo alas y que puedo ya volar._

Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, sintieron un alivio inmediato al comprobar que su amiga estaba bien, Tonos sugirió entonces que la llevaran a la cama, el resto de la historia podía esperar, pero el auror, decidió que no era una buena idea, prefería terminar con aquello de una buena vez, el tiempo que les quedaba era poco, tan solo contaban con unos meses antes de que el lado oscuro de la luna se volviera visible, después de eso… todo estaría perdido.

- se que esto a causado gran conmoción en ustedes, pero aun hay algo que no saben y es de vital importancia que lo conozcan… hay una profecía…- Harry miro rápidamente a Moddy – no Potter, es otra profecía…

- como siempre el megalómano cree que el mundo solo gira entorno suyo, cuando comprenderás Potter que tu no eres lo mas importante en el mundo – estaba molesto, muy molesto, ver a Hermione en los brazos de Weasley le había llenado de una ira irracional, solo quería matarlo a golpes en aquellos momentos, tenia que hablar con ella, tenía que hacer algo para que ella no sufriera, no quería que sufriera por culpa de alguien que no fuera el… al menos eso quería creer…

- bueno como decía… antes de ser interrumpido por Malfoy – Ojoloco lanzo una mirada asesina al "hurón" quien para su sorpresa miraba extrañado a Hermione… una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – existe algo llamado "El Lado Oscuro de la Luna" seguramente no les suena familiar pero es una vieja leyenda oscura – Luna sintió como su corazón se paraba por completo, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar aquel sueño… Ginny en cambio sintió como una opresión amenazaba con torturar su pecho – esta leyenda trata sobre el sacrifice – la atención de Draco fue otra vez absorbida por Moody – un sacrifice es alguien con un gran poder espiritual, se supone que nace cada 100 lunas, la vida de este personaje esta rodeada de trágicos accidentes y terribles perdidas, por lo general es huérfano, puede llenar de un gran poder a quien le posea

- entonces si encontramos al sacrifice venceremos a Voldemort! Bueno que esperamos, hay que comenzar a buscarlo… no tenemos tiempo que perder – comento ilusionada Luna – seguro que estará feliz de ayudarnos!

- no es tan fácil señorita Lovegood – lanzo una mirada triste a la rubia – vera el sacrifice… tiene que ser despertado antes de cierto tiempo, dentro de unos meses habrá un eclipse Lunar… es entonces cuando, si sus poderes no son utilizados, morirá

- con mas razón tenemos que buscarla!

- no señorita Lovegood… la vida del sacrifice como dije… esta llena de tragedias y las mas grande de ellas es probablemente su destino, tiene un destino especifico, algo que solo el puede llevar a cabo, equilibrio… es el encargado de traer el equilibro al mundo pero el costo es muy grande… así como la piedra filosofal – observo a Hermione que tenia la mirada baja hasta escuchar aquel termino…- señorita Granger talvez usted nos pueda explicar eso, si es tan amable…

- la piedra filosofal…- dijo entrecortadamente – esta hecha de personas, el ingrediente principal de la piedra son miles de vidas humanas!, especialmente la de niños y mujeres! – Harry y Ron quedaron petrificados, justo lo que les había unido… aquella piedra que Potter incluso tuvo entre sus manos había matado a miles de personas…

- así es Hermione – por fin se decidió a hablar Tonos – los poderes del sacrifice pueden ser tomados cuando se le asesina… para despertar necesita de una emoción fuerte… algún sentimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla… por ejemplo amor, tendría que enamorarse – desvió su mirada y continuo - por lo general la persona no es consiente de que es el sacrifice hasta que su sub-conciente es despertado, algo así como su otro yo…

- eso significa que tenemos que encontrarla, hacer que despierte por medio de un sentimiento fuerte y matarla antes del eclipse????? – Ginny estaba totalmente aterrada con la sola idea que le habían planteado

- así es... y tenemos que hacerlo antes Riddle – la mención del nombre provoco temor en los presentes

- pero no podemos privarle de la vida solo para ganar! Eso seria ser como el!

- déjate de ridiculeces Lovegood, si no la matamos nosotros, la mata el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sino es el, morirá al pasar el eclipse, de todas formas morirá, su destino es morir! Que no lo entiendes?, en lo que debemos preocuparnos es en despertarle, seguramente ustedes ya le han encontrado, lo cual facilitara las cosas

- así es joven Malfoy, pero eso no es todo… el sacrifice tiene que ser asesinado por la persona que ama… después el o ella decidirá a quien darle ese poder… esto en si es trágico, pero la identidad del sacrifice actual, es aun mas aterrador que su historia…

- quien es el sacrifice – pregunto temeroso, sabia de sobra que la respuesta que estaba a punto de escuchar cambiaria su vida ara siempre…

- es un ella Ron… - dijo Tonos, intentando controlar su llanto – y se encuentra entre nosotros ahora… - se miraron entre si, de pronto Draco comprendió todo… un presentimiento terrible le invadió, "no puede ser cierto…" miro aterrado a la castaña, "ella no por favor…ella no" repitió en tono de suplica…

- Hermione Jane Granger, es el nuevo sacrifice… y tendrá que ser asesinada antes de que el eclipse lunar llegue a su fin…debes ser asesinada por la persona que amas – miro por breves segundos a la rubia…

_Sé que si cambio el mundo también lo harás_

_Cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor._

_Toda clase de espejismos habrá_

La declaración de Alastor se convirtió en un parte aguas, Harry sintió como un colapso nervioso se apoderaba de el, Ginny se sintió desfallecer, Luna por su parte sintió un alivio enorme, por unos momentos había creído ser ella, mas sin embargo el todavía rasgo de conciencia que el quedaba le reprendió, Ron por su parte había comenzado a llorar, se negaba a que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas!

- no! Yo no voy a asesinar a Hermione! No me importa si Voldemort nos mata a todos!, no me importa si inocentes mueren! No voy a permitir que lastimen a Hermione!

- despreocúpate Weasley, tu no lo harás, ella no te ama a ti – lanzo una mirada fulminante al chico, quien sentía como aquella palabras resonaban en su cabeza… otra vez esa sensación le invadía...- señorita Granger espero que entienda lo que acabo de decir, el destino de nosotros esta en sus manos, puede rehusarse a encararlo, pero tarde o temprano este la alcanzara…- fue interrumpido por la castaña que se encontraba de pie frente a el, y con una seguridad nata y una altivez nada común en ella respondió

-entiendo perfectamente cual es mi destino y no huiré de el, sin embargo… encuentro difícil el despertarme… dijeron que tenia que amar… y yo no amo a nadie… no de la forma en que lo necesitan…

- eso crees tu… pero deberías prestar mas atención a los susurros que te hace tu corazón, talvez aun no estas enamorada, pero en poco tiempo hallaras a quien proteger, ya que en eso radica principalmente la fuerza de un sacrifice, muere al proteger a su elegido…

_Con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás_

_Que la fuerza de tu corazón_

_A un gran futuro te guiará, Ángel guardián._

Aquella tormentosas palabras resonaron fuertemente en el corazón de Draco, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… eso era demasiado sin aviso se retiro de aquel lugar, no quería escuchar mas comentarios, sabia hacia donde se dirigían… y el no quería, no podía encararlo… tenia que salir de hay, ese lugar le asfixiaba, entonces llevo su mano hacia la ubicación de aquel anillo "maldita sea" aun no podía acostumbrarse a aquella perdida, esa maldita costumbre no lo dejaba en paz, acudiendo a otra costumbre, decidió subir al tejado, cada vez que se sentía acorralado, ver las estrellas le tranquilizaba…

Tonks propuso nuevamente que se fueran a dormir, para su sorpresa esta vez Moody no objeto, a pesar de que los chicos querían continuar al discusión, les hizo notar que necesitaban recapacitar sobre los nuevos hechos de los que ahora eran concientes… salio junto con Tonks al patio, de pronto la puerta nuevamente se abrió, Fleur salio aun con las lágrimas escurriendo en su bello rostro, no podía creer que ese plan tan descabellado estuviera dando los resultados deseados…

- al menos ya lo saben

- si, era necesario confundirlo, mientras el crea que ella es el verdadero sacrifice, ella no correrá ningún peligro

- es terrible recurrir a estos métodos, pero no tenemos otra opción, cuando descubra la verdad, el… la matara?

- no lo creo, los lazos que los unen son mas poderosos, matarla a ella seria como matarse el… recuerden que la sangre es lo que mas aprecia

Continuaron llevando aquella conversación sin estar enterados de que unos ojos grises les observaban desde lo alto, ahora podía entender todo... Y se sintió traicionado, después de todo lo que el había hecho por ellos, aun no confiaban en el, entendía que les mintieran a Potter y el resto, pero el estaba listo para la verdad, por muy dura que fuera… o no?

_Su vida construir cada uno lo hará,_

_Su firmeza radica sólo en su convicción._

_Si te quieres aferrar a tu anterior fe,_

_Trata de no traicionar tu razón._

La noche paso tranquilamente, era increíble pero tras descubrir el aterrador destino que le esperaba había dormido y descansado más que antes, la mente humana es algo complejo después de todo…

Luna paso toda la noche en vela, no podía creer que Hermione fuera el sacrifice, no podía creer en un sacrifice, ella acostumbrada a creer todo relato increíble, ahora se negaba a confiar en esa mítica leyenda oscura, algo no cuadraba, había lago que no le parecía coherente, pero no lograba descubrir, que era, por lo que paso el resto de la noche sin poder dormir, intentando armar aquel rompecabezas.

Ginny sentía estar dentro de un universo alterno al que ella conocía, tantas trágicas noticias en tan solo unas horas, su cuerpo que le decía a gritos lo cansado que se encontraba contradecía vehementemente a su cabeza, quien exigía mayor atención, tenía que ir por el libro, seguro hay encontraría alguna respuesta, estaba segura de haber leído aquello, pero también estaba segura de que la leyenda tenia un final completamente distintito, sin mas remedio salio de su cama, coloco una ligera chamarra sobre ella, cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le suplicaban un poco de atención, no pudo resistirse, y le permitió pasar, entonces antes de poder formular cualquier frase, sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, ella correspondió aquel beso. Lo necesitaba tanto sentía que habían transcurrido milenios desde que ellos se habían encontrado, que no pudo parar las emociones e instintos que tuvieron lugar en su habitación, jamás se arrepentiría de ello, de eso estaba segura, pero esperaba que Harry no le diera nunca motivos para pensar lo contrario, con estos pensamientos fue entregando se poco a su primer amor…esa noche seria la primera de muchas mas…

_Tal vez sea algo molesto, o resultar inútil,_

_Tenerme de insistente siempre a tu lado._

_Pero es algo que simplemente yo no puedo resistir._

Cuando abrió sus ojos descubrió que junto a el, abrazándolo fuertemente se encontraba Ginny Weasley, se sintió tan miserable, no podía creer lo que había hecho, decidió retirarse de hay. No podía encarar a la chica, no ahora, sin embargo Ginny despertó en cuanto sintió el calido cuerpo; al que se habían entregado la noche anterior, alejarse.

- lo siento esto no debió pasar… yo esto nunca debe volver a repetirse – al decir eso tomo su ropa ay lentamente comenzó a vestirse, esperando ser retenido por la pelirroja, sin embargo eso jamás paso puesto que en aquellos instantes ella se encontraba derramando cuantas lágrimas podía pos el chico que acababa de enterrar un puñal en su espalda…

_Descubrí que aquí no hay nadie como tú._

_Que tenga toda emoción en control._

_Dime, dime, cómo debo actuar frente a ti._

Draco Malfoy bajo a desayunar desesperadamente, la mayor parte de la noche había estado haciendo conjeturas, si por el hubiera sido se abrió quedado dormido hasta medio día, pero su estomago no se lo permitió, estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar sus alimentos a las debidas horas que no hacerle significaba grandes problemas para su estado emocional (entiéndase que se ponía de malas…). Mientras pensaba en aquellos hábitos que tan fuertemente estaban en el, choco contra alguien, lo que le hizo caer; para cuando noto aquel incidente era demasiado tarde, se encontraba sobre Hermione Granger en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en lo ojos grises que estaban sobre ella, por primera vez percibió el aroma tan peculiar del rubio, ese aroma era simplemente exquisito, era la mezcla perfecta entre lo varonil y lo delicado, sin pensarlo si quiera junto sus labios a los de Draco, quien inmediatamente correspondió aquel gesto, ya no tenia nada que pensar, todo estaba demasiado claro para el… pero no podía permitirse sentir, jamás!, el nunca se enamoraría y mucho menos de una sangre sucia, el solo era dueño de si…! "el poder de creer puede cambiar hasta el destino" escucho en su cabeza…

_Quizá yo he de sacarte del sueño profundo._

_Ser quien por fin te logre despertar_

_Por todas las cosas seré tu Ángel guardián._

_Entendí que algunas cosas pueden cambiar con devoción..._

Había ido a la cocina por un poco de alimentos, no podía pensar bien con el estomago vacía, sin embargo lo que encontró en la cocina fue todo menos un desayuno…


	8. El cantar de la Luna Oscura

**_Por fin aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, tarde siglos con el, talvez no sea el mejor pero si tiene muchos datos importantes, en fin, la cancion se llama el cantar de la luna oscura, la interpreta el Mago de Oz.. Porfa dejen comentarios!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_El cantar de la Luna Oscura_**

_Es el país de la luna oscura  
es la habitación deshabitada  
es la más bella criatura  
es la dama descorazonada.  
_

Después de toda la noche en vela sin un resultado aceptable, decidió despejar su mente en algo mas, se levanto de la cama, abrió entonces la ventana, lo que contemplaban sus ojos era un deleite para todos sus sentidos; como de costumbre comenzó a construir una historia acerca de aquel edén, entonces su estomago gruño fuertemente, haciéndole recordar que hacia mas de 5 horas que no comía nada, siguiendo su instinto de supervivencia opto por bajar a desayunar algún pequeño aperitivo, abrió entonces la puerta de su habitación, pero la sorpresa que encontró jamás la olvidaría; Harry James Potter salía semi-desnudo del cuarto de Ginebra Molly Weasley!, eso era el colmo! "entonces los ruidos de anoche…" sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, ciertamente no quería pensar en esa "grotesca escena", el chico se alejo de hay sin notar siquiera su presencia, tras ingresar a su habitación, este observador formulo que la mejor opción era fingir que aquello jamás había pasado, intentaría la negación, seguro serviría de algo. Una vez en el piso bajo pensaba tranquilamente en el desayuno que se prepararía, seria la primera vez que lo haría al estilo muggle, "seguro será divertido" pensó, pero todas sus ideas se vinieron abajo cuando descubrió que sobre el piso de la pulcra cocina se encontraban dos personas… haciendo lo que parecía cosas "indebidas", no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente inmóvil y cuando por fin logro retomar el control de su cuerpo, al retroceder tiro un jarrón que se encontraba a sus espaldas, arruinando el momento tan dulce que vivía la pareja en aquellos instantes…

- he yo… te juro que lo puedo explicar Luna, no es lo que piensas!! – Tras finalizar eso, empujo a Draco lo mas fuerte que pudo "porque a mi?" Tan solo repetía eso… en su cabeza mientras el rubio se lamentaba de dolor, la brusqueda separación de Hermione le había hecho chocar contra la pared y al parecer esto le había roto el labio…

- maldita sea Granger!, no puedes ser mas cuidadosa?, que te pasa estas loca o que?, por culpa de su salvajería me rompí el labio! – estaba dolido, su ego en aquellos momentos le dolía, y le dolía mucho, ella era la primera chica que le alejaba de aquel modo, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera dado su vida antes de romper aquel beso, pero al parecer a la castaña eso no le importaba en absoluto, tan solo quería herirla, herirla de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho… y sabia que llegado el momento lo conseguiría, tarde que temprano lastimaría a Hermione

- cálmate ya Malfoy! No es para tanto, tan solo es un rasguño, deja de actuar como si tuvieras 5 años – olvidándose por completo de Luna se acerco cuidadosamente al rubio y sin el menor aviso le tomo delicadamente la barbilla y junto sus rostros, antes de poder hacer cualquier otro movimiento el chico había tomado ya su muñeca y le apretaba fuertemente – no esta tan mal, ahora lo arreglare…

- si? Y dime sabelotodo como piensas hacerlo, porque si mal no recuerdo no tienes una varita o si?

- nunca dije que lo repararía con eso, recuerda que soy una "sangre sucia", por lo que se métodos muggle con que curarte – noto entonces la expresión del rubio que le decía decididamente que jamás utilizaría nada hecho por muggles – bueno esta bien, si no quieres; deja que se cure solo… mmm… pero seguro que queda cicatriz… en fin no es mi cara – se levanto cuidadosamente, conteniendo así su rabia, "todavía de que me preocupo por el…" ese chico era impredecible, cada vez que ella le mostraba algún gesto de amabilidad el actuaba de aquella particular forma, sin embargo eso parecía comenzar a agradarle, le verdad era que aquellos días conviviendo con Draco, le habían servido para conocer mejor al ex – slytherin y había descubierto para su muy grata sorpresa que no era tan frió como aparentaba…

Flash Back

Tras un día de ininterrumpida caminata por fin había llegado el momento de dormir, todo su cuerpo le reclamaba descanso, estaba sucia, hambrienta y harta; aquel día había estado en los peores lugares que jamás hubiera imaginado, y ahora encima de esto le tocaba dormir en un "hotel" de mala muerte, tenia que compartir la habitación con 3 personas mas y si eso no fuera suficiente tenían que turnarse para vigilar, no lograba entender en que punto su vida comenzó a fragmentarse, de pronto un ronquido le nublo sus pensamientos, ciertamente antes había deseado conocer mas a su profesor de pociones para poder explicarse su comportamiento, sin embargo oír sus ronquidos era demasiado!!!; si por ella hubiera sido habría salido corriendo en aquel mismo instante, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, una imagen que jamás creyó existiese, era el chico Malfoy, miraba melancólicamente hacia la ventan. La noche era negra, totalmente negra, estaba completamente despejada, unas cuantas estrellas la iluminaban, aquel perfecto cuadro no hacia mas que resaltar la belleza nata del rubio; su cabello claro resplandecía magistralmente con ayuda de la luz de estrellas, sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un brillo especial, su pijama blanca gracias al viento y la luz lunar dejaban ver perfectamente el bien formado cuerpo de Draco. Ella solo había visto cuerpos tan perfectos en libros, parecía prácticamente un dios, todo esto fue tan solo un pequeño detonante para que en su cuerpo inevitables reacciones química y biologías se llevaran a cabo; su pulso comenzó a acelerarse por lo que sintió como la taquicardia se adueñaba de su sistema cardiaco, todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a contraerse, sus pupilas se dilataron, todo esto aunado al incontrolable calor que comenzaba a sentir dieron por resultado un leve gemido por parte de Hermione.

Draco contemplaba el cielo, era una antigua manía, cada vez que se sentía perdido o sin mas fuerzas para continuar, solía verlo, imaginar que había un mundo, en que el no tenia que pasar por aquellas terribles circunstancias, unas ganas terribles de llorar lo embargaron, llorar y así poder sacar toda esa furia y frustración que le llenaban, no quería sentirse utilizado… sintió de pronto una presión en su vientre bajo, volteo entonces al lugar preciso, en el momento exacto en que Hermione Granger dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido de sus débiles labios mientras le veía, aquella acción desconcertó por completo al rubio… y sin embargo… le éxito… estaba seguro de que, si en aquel instante tan solo estuvieran ellos dos ya hubiera cometido algún acto de que creía poder llegar a arrepentirse el resto de su vida "o tal vez no…" intento decir algo, pero nada parecía salir de su boca… ella adquirió por consiguiente un denso tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas que poco a poco fue subiendo por el resto de su rostro. Esa actitud tan inocente solo consiguió aumentar el deseo de aquel chico, de pronto noto como ella seguí viéndole, aun en aquellas circunstancias ella seguía sosteniéndole la mirada no había desistido, en verdad Hermione Granger era una chica diferente, jamás había conocido a una chica así, tan… contradictoria, tan terca, tan especial… entonces algo increíble ocurrió, Draco Malfoy cedió, bajo la mirada.

Aquel simple gesto, que tal vez para el rubio (claro, según la interpretación de Hermione) no había significado más que aburrimiento y falta de iniciativa para comenzar una nueva pelea, podía significar también una leve esperanza, "tal vez no es tan malo, después de todo… nos esta ayudando no?"

Actitudes similares se habían repetido a lo largo de ese viaje, siempre era igual, y no entendía bien porque pero sabia que dentro de Draco Malfoy había cambiado algo abruptamente "definitivamente no, ya no tiene la misma mirada…" se decía a si misma… "Tal vez algún día pueda llegar a entenderlo, planeas entenderlo a el, sin antes haberte entendido a ti misma?, que patética eres Granger, como siempre huyendo, me das lastima…" la misma voz de siempre, era tan confuso, sus mensajes no eran claros y aumentaban cada vez que se encontraba cerca de el.

Fin del Flash Back

- esta bien… cúrame… - dijo Draco sin poder contenerse ni un segundo mas, a lo que Hermione respondió con una dulce sonrisa, que provoco pulsaciones en el cuerpo del rubio, entonces se acerco a Malfoy, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, recordó que una extraña había presenciado la inusual escena.

Miro temerosamente a Lovegood, y creyó por un instante que unas delgadas lagrimas caían por el rostro de la chica, en donde por cierto una amplia sonrisa se hacia presente, de pronto la chica Ravenclaw salio de aquella habitación, Hermione Granger nunca podría llegar a comprender a su excéntrica amiga, pretendió pasar por alto el comportamiento de ella y se ocupo de curar la herida del rubio – espero que no haya pensado mal…. – menciono Hermione preocupada

- por favor Granger el que tu aun seas una niña no significa que todos los demás tienen esa mentalidad tan infantil e inocente – dijo el rubio secamente – además, si es así que importa? – cuando se dio cuenta de la frase que había salido impulsivamente de sus labios, su cerebro inmediatamente clamo por una explicación – es decir, eh… todo el mundo sabe que Draco Lucius Malfoy JAMÁS tendría algo con una sangre sucia, especialmente si esa es Hermione Jane Granger – inmediatamente después de eso se puso de pie, saliendo así de la cocina, dejando con esto a una Hermione confundida.

Draco siempre se había dedicado a insultarla, sin embargo aquella ultima frase fue demasiado dolorosa para ella, no comprendía pero desde un tiempo a la fecha los comentarios, actitudes o pensamientos de Malfoy habían adquirido una relevancia demasiado importante en ella, lo cual le hacia sentir tan estúpida, sin mas opción por el momento decidió ir a su cuarto nuevamente, no quería tener mas contacto con nadie, estaba harta de ser herida, detestaba tanto sentirse de aquella forma tan miserable, y es que; consideraba que ya había sufrido suficiente gracias a los hombres. Al llegar a su habitación, contemplo por un breve lapso el cielo, a lo lejos pudo ver claramente como Tonks y Fleur regresaban con lo que parecía comida, se veía que se estaban divirtiendo, fue entonces cuando Hermione se acostó boca abajo en su cama y dejo salir lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado, pequeños y doloroso recuerdos que una vez había pretendió ignorar, ya que, ciertamente ser consiente de su existencia tan solo causarían mas sufrimiento a su dueña…

Flash Back

Una niña de 5 años jugaba alegremente en lo que aprecia un terreno abandonado, de pronto escucho claramente como su madre le llamaba, entonces corrió tan fuerte como pudo hacia el lugar de donde creyó emanaba la voz de su madre, sin embargo tropezó con una piedra, la sangre comenzó a salir de su rodilla, la pequeña lloro, pero en aquel instante vio una sombra en frente de ella, era Roberto el hombre con quien su madre se había casado hacia unos meses, ella le tenia pánico, desde antes de mudarse a su casa el se había dedicado a golpear a la chica o imponerle condiciones por demás ridículas.

El parecía disfrutar con el sufrimiento de Hermione, gozaba con oírla suplicar, sus ojos vidriosos de tanto llorar era la mas exquisita sensación que jamás hubiese imaginado y ahora que ella estaba llena de sangre había algo que le enloquecía, entonces por su cabeza paso una aterradora idea, deseaba tenerla, que aquella mirada, que su respiración tan solo fuera para el, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, por lo que la niña retrocedió instintivamente, pero para su sorpresa aquel hombre no la golpeo como en tantas otras ocasiones, si no que puso su mano en su mejilla, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello y entonces le dedico una aterradora sonrisa, en aquel preciso instante la pequeña comprendió que nada volvería a ser igual nunca jamás…

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras tantos recuerdos dolorosos salían a flor de piel en el cuarto de cierta castaña, en el tejado de aquella casa ya hacia un rubio mirando hacia el cielo, estaba totalmente consternado, tenia tanto en que pensar y sin embargo no quería hacerlo, sabia a la perfección que pensar en aquellos recuerdos seria volver a vivirlos, y eso era justo lo que no quería, "creí que ya no era tan cobarde" se dijo dentro de si. Y es que no tenia fuerzas suficientes para controlar sus emociones, lo cierto era que el siempre se mostraba frió o indiferente hacia los sentimientos o derechos de las demás personas, para no ser lastimado, su padre siempre se lo había dicho, "mientras más te acercas a alguien mas dolor sufrirás"; tenia tanta razón… ahora lo sabia perfectamente y para el era demasiado duro que las personas en quienes confió lo hubieran traicionado de aquella manera tan vil… aun para un Malfoy.

Flash Back

Cuando estuvo frente a Voldermot, después claro de haber recibió una tortura por demás sádica, el Lord estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, puesto que había fallado en su misión… pero algo increíble aconteció, la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente dejando pasar así a su padre, Lucius Malfoy y a su antes profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Cuando vio la figura de su padre un alivio inmediato le lleno, sin embargo al escuchar las terribles declaraciones que salieron de su ser, le demostraron por primera vez a Draco lo que aquel hombre siempre le dijo: aquellos en quien más confías serán los primeros en traicionarte.

Le pidió, no; le suplico al señor de la oscuridad que matara a su hijo, también menciono que no podía soportar la vergüenza que le causaba ser el progenitor de aquel ser tan inútil que tenían ante si. Pero la muerte ya no era algo que le importara al menor de los Malfoy, saber que su padre, aquel a quien siempre admiro, a quien siempre había querido imitar y que con sus mas grandes ansias deseaba obtener su aprobación, ese ser lo estaba traicionando, deseaba su muerte… eso era demasiado.

Pero algo imprevisto paso, para su gran sorpresa Severus hablo, le rogó a Voldemort otra oportunidad para el chico, su argumento fue el hecho de que, aquel rubio tenia mucho potencial, además de que tenia una misión kamikaze que el bien podía llevar a cabo, el señor oscuro entonces accedió, se encontraba tan complacido con Snape que bien le hubiera permitido cualquier cosa… a partir de aquel momento Severus Snape quedo a cargo de Draco, se convirtió en su tutor, los errores del muchacho serian los suyos… ese día seria incrustado en la memoria del chico de ojos grises…

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny Weasley estaba aun dentro de su tina de baño, llevaba más de dos horas hay dentro, sin duda alguna aquel era el baño mas largo de toda su vida; pero ella quería continuar así, sentía que aun no podía limpiarse, según ella todavía estaba sucia, ella se sentía sucia. "como pude hacerlo?", "traicione a mis padres" "soy una cualquiera…" pensamientos similares a esos pasaban velozmente por la mente de la pelirroja, estaba casi completamente segura de que aquello había sido lo mas humillante que había hecho, la mínima porción de su alma que le hacia sentir insegura respecto aquel pensamiento era el hecho de que había disfrutado mucho… demasiado aquella experiencia, lo cual le hacia sentir mas ruin aun… emociones contradictorias, como todo en el ser humano… y es que en realidad ella no tenia toda la culpa, no podía controlarse, en miles de ocasiones intento olvidar a Harry, pero no podía, siempre terminaba regresando a el, era como si de cierto modo, estuviera destinada a ser solo de el… aquel pensamiento estremeció a la chica. Le avían dicho que para poder ponerse de pie tenia que tocar fondo, entonces aquel era el fondo, decidió de pronto, no importaba ya lo que costase, se olvidaría de Harry James Potter, así tuviese que arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo al mar lo haría, olvidaría a Harry.. Su primer amor. Por desgracia para la pelirroja olvidar o no a Potter y sacarlo así de su vida no era una decisión en la que ella pudiera intervenir, pero aquello era una información con la cual no contaba… por el momento al menos…

_  
Apuestos galanes la cortejan  
y aquellos que lo han conseguido  
con el paso del tiempo la dejan  
y ella llorando escoge el olvido.  
_

El viento soplaba refrescantemente, eran un poco mas de las 11:00 a.m., y aun no había comido nada, pero aquello ya no le importaba puesto que había tenido la sorpresa mas grata de toda su vida, había visto a la chica por la cual Ron Weasley moría, revolcándose en el piso de la cocina con el peor hombre de todos. En aquel momento Luna sintió como un enorme sentimiento de culpa la abandonaba, si antes no se había decidió a dar un verdadero cambio a "su" relación con Ron era porque, quisiera o no, aun respetaba a la castaña, pero aquella escena venia a cambiarlo todo, absolutamente todo, ahora se sentía con un derecho total sobre el objeto de su "afecto". La verdad era que aquella chica, aunque no lo hubiese notado había empezado a cambiar drásticamente, la Luna "sincera e inocente" había casi por completo desaparecido de su cuerpo… y aunque ella se hubiese dado cuenta no le hubiera importado, sus sentimientos hacia Weasley sobrepasaban cualquier acto de conciencia… sin lugar a dudas la "Lunática" de Hogwarts se había terminado convirtiendo en una maniática obsesiva… para su desgracia aquello la llevaría a la muerte. Hermione había logrado lo imposible, había conseguido sacar el lado oscuro de Luna… de lo cual se arrepentiría pronto, muy pronto…

Con todos estos cambios había comenzado a comprender una gran verdad en su vida y es que, siempre había odiado a Hermione, ella era exactamente todo lo que Luna no era, lo que nunca tendría. Tenia inteligencia, decisión, una familia, amigos y… claro a Ron. No lograba comprender como era que ella se quejaba tanto de su vida, si a su vista era simplemente perfecta, eso la desesperaba constantemente, sin embargo todo aquello lo lograba ocultar (aun para si) bajo una capa de "saludable" envidia… comenzó a reír para si, tramando entonces un plan en el cual Hermione Jane Granger dejaría de formar definitivamente parte activa en la vida de Ron, dejándose guiar por aquellas ideas, se quedo profundamente dormida, fue entonces cuando la pesadilla comenzó…

Era un jardín hermoso, pero desconcertante, puesto que en ningún lugar (al menos real) podría existir tanta belleza como en aquel sitio, vio entonces como un pequeño conejo salía de su madriguera y corría, ella quiso imitar tales movimientos, intento alcanzarlo, pero al no conseguirlo deseo enormemente que aquel animal muriese "si no puede ser mió, no será de alguien mas", para su sorpresa el pequeño animal estallo repentinamente frente a ella, dejando manchado la pulcro vestido blanco que tenia puesto, desconcertada llevo su mano hacia su cara, notando así que su mano estaba completamente llena de aquel liquido vital que, hasta unos instantes había estado dentro de aquella inocente criatura. Después de un breve momento de contemplación, metió su mano a la boca, el sabor que conoció entonces la dejaría marcada de por vida, le pareció demasiado exquisito, quería… mas, comenzó a lamer entonces con vehemencia toda la sangre que logro encontrar; una vez que hubo terminado su "limpieza" escucho una voz de tras de si que le llamaba, pero ella no quería voltear, por unos momentos sintió horror hacia lo que pudiera descubrir, sin embargo un grito sonoro la hizo voltear, encontró entonces lo que tanto temía, era una imagen suya… pero distorsionada, muy distorsionada, la chica que se encontraba hay, llevaba puesta una capa negra, rota y muy vieja, pero lo que mas le aterro de aquella imagen, fue su mirada, tan llena de odio y de sed de sangre, sin duda alguna era la mirada de un psicópata… de pronto la figura hablo, su vos contrastaba perfectamente con el aspecto de su dueña, era calida, dulce y casi se podría decir que hasta inocente… le susurro a Luna una sola palabra que le dejo congelada: "olvídale…" en aquel preciso instante el magnifico lugar en que se encontraba desagracio, dando paso a un sitio desértico, totalmente inhabitable, la rubia entendió inmediatamente que aquel sitio era ahora su corazón…

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado  
es la inocencia perdida  
es la vejez negada_

_Y unas lágrimas perdidas  
María vive desesperada._

Weasley dormía tranquilamente sobre su cama, cuando un tenue rayo de luz le ilumino la cara, haciendo que este de mala gana despertase, de pronto sintió como algo húmedo estaba por todo su cuerpo, y para su gran sorpresa estaba totalmente lleno de sangre… un sentimiento de horror le invadió, no lograba comprender que estaba sucediendo, corrió tan rápido como pudo al cuarto de baño; una vez hay abrió la llave de agua, llevando fuertemente esta a su cara, cuando alzo su mirada hacia el espejo noto que aun se hallaba manchado… el pánico invadió su ser, tomo mas agua para lavar su rostro, volviendo después de esto a colocar su vista en el espejo, pero nada había cambiado, Ron paso alrededor de 2 horas intentando quitar aquella mancha, el no lograba entender que… aquella mancha no era si no, uno de los últimos y agonizantes gemidos de su conciencia.

Un enorme castillo en ruinas, que tiempo atrás había sido el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de la historia, estaba ahora lleno de mortigafos que buscaban desesperadamente un objeto muy preciado, de pronto la búsqueda fue interrumpida por un hombre maduro, alto y de confección delgada, cubierto por completo por una capa negra y una mascara tétrica, les ordeno entonces retirarse de aquel sitio, todos parecieron obedecer inmediatamente, al salir entonces de los terrenos de Hogwarts, una figura con el mismo traje de aquel hombre, se descubrió de repente su rostro… era Pansy Parkinson – no hayamos nada señor… tan solo unos cuantos aurores –con un gesto afirmativo de aquel personaje paso a retirarse, puesto que este había dado la orden de poder marcharse, cuando llego a su departamento tras un viaje que había transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, se dispuso a bañarse, estaba muy adolorida, la misión que acababa de desempeñar, si bien no había sido compleja si muy cansada, pero todo aquello valía la pena, ya que la recompensa mas grande que obtendría seria una noche con Draco… al menos eso creía ella, entonces recordó al chico rubio, había actuado muy raro últimamente.

Desde su fallida misión contra Dumbledore y el rechazo de su padre, el chico tuvo que ir a vivir con Snape, al enterarse de aquello sus padres decidieron que ella tenia que alejarse de el, puesto que ya no tendría una fortuna que "ofrecerle" a su hija, ella se negó y secretamente siguió con aquella relación, llegando incluso a convertirse en mortifaga tan solo por estar cerca de el, pero todo parecía en vano, mientras ella mas se acercaba a el, el mas la rechazaba, no podía evitar odiar al padre del chico que tanto amaba, pues según ella, el era el único culpable de la frialdad de Draco respecto a todo… "algún día…" con aquellas palabras por milésima vez se hacia una promesa que cumpliría sin importar el costo. Comenzó entonces a repasar los hechos que se habían llevado a cabo después de aquella "pelea" en su antiguo colegio.

Flash Back

Zabini la tomo del brazo fuertemente y tras aquel acto utilizo el trasnlador, que los transporto a una habitación oscura, en donde los esperaba impacientemente el señor tenebroso, ellos se dedicaron a arrodillarse y besar su mano, el les pregunto inmediatamente sobres los hechos que habían tenido lugar, ellos por su parte le dijeron hasta el mas mínimo detalle, Pansy creí que después de aquello moriría, puesto que había fallado, seguramente ella no tendría la misma suerte que Malfoy, no seguramente nadie interferiría por ella, pero para su sorpresa Lord Voldemort parecía estar totalmente complacido por su desempeño; incluso los había invitado a una pequeña reunión privada.

Al llegar a Privet Drive su decepción rebaso en absoluto su temor, la casa de los Dursley era ciertamente un perfecto ejemplo de lo que ella mas detestaba, muggles…

Las ordenes del Lord, fueron acatadas inmediatamente, torturar hasta la muerte a los familiares de Potter; en realidad aquello era de lo mas común; sin embargo el método que Voldemort solicito los extraño demasiado, "si son muggles, sufrirán y morirán como muggles…" dijo, Lucius Malfoy se hizo cargo entonces del padre de familia, mientras Zabini se dedico al primo de Harry, si bien ella no se inmuto ante las torturas que sus compañeros llevaron a cabo, lo considero salvaje, ya que por su parte prefería los juegos mentales que llevo a cabo en la única mujer de esa familia. Al finalizar aquella tarea se dispusieron a quemar la casa dejando como una seña perfectamente reconocible, el símbolo de los mortios…

Fin del Flash Back

Si bien, en aquellos momentos no presto demasiada atención a los hechos, ahora que lo meditaba racionalmente, era extraño que Lord Voldemort les pidiera eso, y mas extraño era que el no se hubiese molestado de ninguna manera por el fallido intento de recuperar el ultimo Horrocrux; entonces lo comprendió perfectamente, "todo era una trampa…", había sido utilizada como carne de cañón!, las piezas que faltaban en su rompecabezas por fin habían sido halladas, ahora todo tenia sentido…

Wiltshire era una enorme mansión situada en el sureste de Inglaterra, pertenecía a una de las familias con mayor posición en el mundo mágico, todos respetaban (mejor dicho temían) a los Malfoy, pues su fama de seres sin escrúpulos era bien conocida, así como su fama de perfectos anfitriones, en aquel sitio se daban lugar las mejores fiestas del año, tan solo la crema y nata se reunía hay. Aquellos que habían tenido la fortuna de haber contemplado del interior de la mansión jamás lo olvidaban, era simplemente esplendorosa, indescriptible. Su dueño en aquel momento se encontraba en su despacho, creando la mejor estrategia para la guerra que estaba a punto de dar inicio, muchos acontecimientos pronto de llevarían a cabo mientras que unos cuantos ya habían sucedió y tres estaban siendo realizados; se sentía completamente orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, y del papel que jugaría su familia en aquella batalla. Recordaba aun, como si hubiese pasado hacia unos minutos; el descubrimiento que había tenido lugar aquel fatídico día.

Flash Back

- tendrás que encontrarla – dijo Voldemort con una voz que por unos instantes sonó casi humana – tráela ante mi, y en cuanto a el… no lo mates, yo me encargare de el

- si mi Lord, lo haré – tras recibir aquella orden partió de inmediato rumbo al lugar señalado, encontrar a su primera victima no fue tarea difícil, ella nunca se preocupo por esconder su rastro, y de hecho cuando fue descubierta no vacilo en ningún momento, fue cuando entendió bien porque Voldemort se había esforzado tanto en hallarla, el coraje y decisión que mostró eran incomparables; caso muy diferente con su segunda victima, el cobarde había huido a la primera oportunidad, y en cuanto fue atrapado confeso todo lo que sabia, suplicando penosamente por su vida. La información que obtuvo gracias a la confianza que Voldemort había depositado en el, seria muy útil en su futuro, sabia que con ese hecho no solo se convertiría en la mano derecha de Tom Ryddle, sino que también tendría el control sobre todo el mundo mágico, pues creía ser el único en conocer la debilidad del señor oscuro... sin imaginar siquiera que aquella supo cisión seria la causante del desafortunado futuro que lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina... – Voldermot tenia una hija… no!, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle es padre de una niña.

Un estruendo sonido había sacado a Harry de sus remordimientos, abrió la puerta instintivamente, y para su desgracia se encontró con la cara de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento – Harry, es hora de desayunar – dijo un confundido Ron – vamos rápido!, Tonks no nos dará de comer hasta que todos estemos – paro inmediatamente al ver la expresión de terror de su amigo – que sucede Harry?, tengo algo en el rostro? – el miedo lo invadió por completo, tomo sus manos y las paso por su tes, entonces comenzó a rascar su piel desesperadamente, Potter miro preocupado la escena, no lograba comprender la acción de su pelirrojo amigo, lo interrumpió tomando sus manos y gritándole, mientras notaba como una mirada desquiciada daba paso a una tranquila en el semblante de Weasley – perdón Harry, es que tu sabes… tanta tensión y además no he comido muy bien, venga bajemos ahora! – jalo velozmente al chico de lentes, cuando estuvieron en la cocina, encontró raro el cuadro que se presentaba frente a si

- valla Potter hasta que nos honras con tu presencia! – reclamo Draco

- cállate Draco! – ataco Tonks

- que?, otra vez necesitas ser defendido por una chica eh?, cara rajada

- Malfoy guarda silencio!, a menos que quieras ir a desayunar bellotas – amenazo burlonamente Ojoloco mientras jugaba con su varita, haciendo rabiar aun mas al rubio

- no creo que debieran reprimirle… después de todo tiene razón, porque teníamos que esperar a que ese estuviera despierto, ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de que el sea tan irresponsable – comento Hermione, obteniendo con esto unas intensas miradas de odio por parte de los chicos

- creímos, que seria mejor así… mmm… mejor comencemos a comer, no querrán que se enfrié verdad? – intento mediar Tonks

- eso depende, Hermione dime crees que podamos comer o también eso te parece mal? – murmuro Ron, mientras tomaba haciendo junto a Luna, lo que provoco una gran emoción en la chica

- pues talvez a ella no le moleste, pero a mi si!, así que has el favor de mantener tu gran hocicó cerrado Ronald! – exploto de pronto Ginny – y tu Potter!, aprende a tener mas consideración con nosotros, después de todo estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas por proteger a un inútil ególatra mal criado como tu! – dejando con estas palabras helados a todos, Fleur entonces comprendió que la tarde de ensueños que había planeado, se convertiría en un campo de batalla, el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse mas y demostró que el también era un Weasley.

- cierra el hocico tu Ginebra! Con migo no te quieras desquitar por tus frustrados amoríos con Potter! – la cara de Ginny se enrojeció completamente, mientras que Harry sintió como un puñal le atravesaba la espalda

- Gracias Ron! Por ayudarme, digo lo bueno es que soy tu amigo! – Grito el moreno – tu por lo mientras podrías encargarte de… - se paro en seco, no podía, simplemente no podía terminar aquella frase, su amigo había hecho tanto por el, que ni aun muriendo por Ronadl, podría pagarle

- encargarme de que? Potter dime, anda termina tu frase! – exigió Ron, mientras una cara de angustia se posesionaba de Harry, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz

- El solo quería decir que te encargaras de tu hermana, - sonrió feliz – después de todo es tu obligación, ya sabes, no tiene porque insultarlo – dijo totalmente convencida Luna, mientras le dedicaba una tierna mirada a Ginny, que le agradecía infinitamente.

Mientras tanto Draco presenciaba felizmente la discusión, definitivamente había valido la pena esperar el desayuno, la vista mejoro aun más cuando desvió su mirada hacia Hermione y descubrió muy gratamente que ella también le miraba.

Una gran pena la embargo, no sabia hacia donde mirar o que hacer, para su fortuna, Ojoloco detuvo la pelea que se había desatado entre los Weasley, lanzándoles un hechizo Silencius a todos los presentes. Después de aquello, no se presento ningún otro problema en el desayuno. Cuando el paranoico auror considero que era necesario, levanto el hechizo sobre Fleur y Tonks que el miraban indignadas, les ordeno que les diera sus obligaciones y se marcho.

- maldito viejo loco! – grito Tonks una vez estuvo segura de que el viejo se había marchado – en cuanto llegue Lupin vera!, ustedes tienen la culpa, deben dejar de ser tan inmaduros! – Miro causativamente a los chicos – ahora tendrán un castigo por ello

- castigo!, ja, que te crees mi madre o que?

- no comiences Malfoy, que yo misma te convierto en hurón! – Le amenazo con su varita – bien, pues como oyeron tendremos que repartirnos las tareas del hogar, somos muchos, la casa es grande y… no tengo ganas de ser su criada, en un principio cada uno iba a realizar un deber, pero viendo el estado en que nos encontramos, se harán parejas! – los adolescentes palidecieron ante aquella idea, comenzando a especular quien seria su compañero y rogando a Merlín por ser puesto con alguien a quien al menos, la sola respiración no le diese ganas de matarlo - mmmm… Fleur haces tu las parejas o yo?

- crreog que tu debegias haceglo, yo no estoy seguga de entendeg la situaciong – dijo Fleur, abruptamente, definitivamente ella no quería ser la culpable de causar nuevos enredos entre los "niños" a quien debía cuidar

- esta bien… mmm…- Tonks los miro meticulosamente, tenia que pensar bien las parejas que debía formar – Luna y… Harry – ambos se miraron consoladoramente, si bien no eran las personas con quienes hubiesen deseado estar, al menos no se odiaban y eso, a aquellas alturas ya era una gran ganancia – Ron con… - miro picaramente a Hermione quien le rogaba con la mirada que no lo hiciera, ella entendió perfectamente aquel mensaje y cambio a su siguiente posible victima, sus ojos mantuvieron una pelea interna con la mirada grisácea que la retaba, juntar a Ron y Draco no era solo una pésima idea, si no también un error fatal bajo aquellas circunstancias – y tu!, si tu – los corazones del pelirrojo y del rubio se detuvieron por un momento – Ginny, tu estarás con tu hermano, talvez así dejen de pelear – los Weasley se miraron amenazadoramente, jurándose una venganza muy próxima y por demás dolorosa, mientras que Hermione y Draco no podían creer que tendrían que estar cerca uno del otro, querían negarse y gritar, pero no habían decidió quien seria el primero en dar el paso… - bueno así será al menos mientras se sigan "portando mal", si logran dejar de pelear hasta que lleguen los demás, juro que los cambiare, bueno el primer grupo barrera y limpiara la casa, el segundo grupo ira al bosque a conseguir la fruta, cerca de aquí hay árboles frutales; y mientras tanto el ultimo grupo será el encargado de tender camas y mantener limpias TODAS las habitaciones.

- estas loca?, yo? Limpiar habitaciones y tender camas?? Si yo nunca lo he hecho ni con la mía!

- si eso no lo dudo Draco… ah por cierto ya les mencione que lo harán sin magia, al mero estilo muggle! – sonrió ampliamente a Malfoy

- no!!! Nunca lo haré, has lo que quieras, si gustas transfórmame en hurón pero yo no pienso hacerla de niñera de Potter y Weasley! Y encima de eso con la sangre sucia!

- pues yo tampoco estoy contenta contigo Malfoy y no me has oído quejándome o si?, además yo debería estar aun mas indignada que tu, si es cierto tendrás que estar junto a una sangre sucia, y yo en cambio tengo que estar junto a un maldito asesino, hijo de papi, servidor de tu-ya-sabes-quien y sobre todo hurón alvino, llamado DRACO MALFOY!

- lo que yo sea o deje de ser no te incumbe Granger!, pero te lo diré; y bien claro para que lo que queda de tu materia gris lo capte!, si yo soy todo lo que me dijiste, te tardarías menos si me llamaras con una sola palabra que junta todas las demás, MORTIFAGO!, vamos Granger dímelo a la cara, soy un mortifago, por lo que juro que a la menor oportunidad que tenga me desharé de ti!!

- cállate Malfoy!, deja de decir tanta estupidez!, tu ya no eres eso, si no, no te encontrarías aquí y lo sabes, bien… no quieres tender camas, entonces tendrás que conseguir la fruta, pero eso si, tu compañera seguirá siendo Hermione, y te pido que por favor no vuelvas a repetir ese calificativo en esta casa, de acuerdo???, ahora cálmate y ve con Hermione por la comida! Y no tardes.

- como gustes! – dijo desesperado, quería salir de hay, se estaba asfixiando en aquel sitio.

Resignada la castaña le siguió, no sin antes, claro, de recibir un mapa por parte de Fleur, fueron en silencio el principio del camino, pero Mione tropezó con una piedra, su rodilla se raspo y la sangre comenzó a fluir drásticamente, aquel recuerdo volvió a su mente.

Flash Back

El esposo de su madre había comenzado a tocar todo su cuerpo, ella estaba temblando, aterrada sin poder hacer nada, tan solo sentía como aquel hombre que su madre le había dicho seria su padre la comenzaba a desnudar, la niña comenzó a gritar, no quería que el la tocara de aquella manera, el intento silenciar a la niña poniendo una mano sobre su boca, pero ella le mordió, acto que éxito aun mas a aquel hombre, la golpeo entonces, lanzando definitivamente a la pequeña al suelo, donde ya no podía emitir ningún sonido aunque quisiese, noto de pronto que el tipo aquel se encontraba encima de ella, Hermione miro al cielo, rogando en aquel momento a un Dios, que nunca llego, por ayuda, pasaron 15 interminables minutos en los que aquel sujeto se había dedicado a lamer o rozar cada parte del cuerpo de Herm, mientras que ella solo lloraba en silencio, de pronto en un brusco movimiento por parte de su atacante, lanzo la mano de la nena que toco una piedra, una idea surgió de la mente de Hermione y con el instinto de supervivencia nato en todo ser humano, le golpeo con la piedra, causándole así una abertura en la frente, ella solo se dedico a correr, correr, donde aquel monstruo no pudiese lastimarla.

Fin del Flash Back

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado._

Draco Malfoy siguió caminando sin notar que su compañera ya no se encontraba junto a el, fue tan solo cuando necesito del mapa que se percato, de que la castaña había desaparecido, velozmente busco con su mirada a la chica, descubriendo para su sorpresa que ella se encontraba tirada 20 metros antes llorando desconsolada, diciendo frases incomprensibles, el se apresuro a llegar junto a ella, se arrodillo, ensuciando de tierra su pulcra ropa negra, puso sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, que ante aquella acción reacciono salvajemente, atacando al rubio, estuvieron forcejeando durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo calmarla, cuando lo hubo hecho ella solo se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando como una niña pequeña que busca refugio en los brazos de papá…

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado miraba fijamente al horizonte, hacia tanto tiempo que no había pensado en su pasado, en esa parte que había existido antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Tom Ryddle, todos le temían u odiaban, no había nadie en el mundo mágico que no le conociera, había cumplido la promesa que tan fervientemente había realizado al momento de abandonar aquella ciudad en donde durante un año tuvo una incalculable felicidad… pero eso ya no servia de nada, ella ya había muerto, el la había enterrado hacia muchos muchos años… "y pensar que una muggle es la causante de esto…" el pasado del chico Ryddle era bien conocido por sus enemigos, conocían partes que el mismo había querido que descubrieron, pero esa parte en su vida, justo dos años antes de su derrota, nadie mas que el la conocía, y la guardaba tan celosamente… pues había sido la uncía vez que el había amado, aun el ahora, solía soñar con un mundo en donde el viviese al lado de la mujer que amo… pero eso ya no podía ser, había muerto, había muerto y abandonado…

Cuando por fin Hermione logro calmarse, recordó el sitio en que se encontraba y con quien, alzo lentamente su vista y descubrió una mirada triste viéndola, el chico tenia una mirada que ella jamás le había notado, tan humana… hasta se podría que tierna, y sintió como la mano del rubio se encontraba en su espalda, acariciándola suavemente, quiso exclamar unas palabras, pero el no la dejo.

– esta bien, tranquila, no pasa nada, tan solo estamos tu y yo, todo esta bien, aquí nadie te va a lastimar Hermione – fue la primera vez en toda su vida que el había pronunciado su nombre y se sentía tonto, sin embargo una indescriptible alegría comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su corazón

- perdón… yo no quería… no se que me paso…-tartamudeo – es tan solo que… no puedo mas Draco – todo ese tiempo mostrándose fuerte y con determinación la habían agotado, no tenia nada mas que perder, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Malfoy…

Su mundo tambaleo, jamás pensó que oír su nombre en aquellos labios se oyera tan bien – claro que si puedes, tu no eres la clase de chica que se rinde tan fácilmente, escucha… si estas así por Weasley – detestaba tanto esa palabra – no deberías darle tanta importancia, el es un idiota, jamás va a apreciar lo maravillosa que eres – había dejado fluir aquellos pensamientos sin la menor vacilación, en cuanto pudo darse cuenta quiso salir corriendo de aquel sitio, pero no quería romper el abrazo con la castaña

- claro que no es por Ron – oculto su rostro en el pecho del rubio, se encontraba totalmente roja, no podía creer que Draco le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras – hace tiempo deje de amarlo – esa era la frase mas sincera que había pronunciado frente al rubio – y es que… no soy tonta sabes, estoy consiente de todo, se porque me dijo todo eso, porque se comporto así conmigo, pero eso no lo justifica, ni el ni Harry confiaron en mi, tantos años de amistad y aun no me conocen bien!, eso fue lo que realmente me dolió… y me siento tan terrible por eso, soy una egoísta…

- claro que no!, yo siempre me pregunte porque alguien como tu era amiga de esos idiotas, ellos son los egoístas Hermione, siempre se comportan de esa manera, esta bien que los odies – si, el deseaba que los odiara, ya no podía soportar la idea de que ellos estuvieran cerca de la castaña – además son tan imbeciles que no pensaron que tu te darías cuenta rápidamente de sus intenciones

- ellos no son imbeciles! – no quería que nadie mas aparte de ella insultara a sus "imbeciles". Miro la expresión enfadada del rubio, intento arreglar aquel error – bueno… tal vez un poco, pero… creo que yo también tengo la culpa de ello, digo no de que sean imbeciles ja… eso es nato en ellos – una sonrisa sincera salio del rostro de Draco, de verdad le encantaba estar con la castaña, era demasiado ingeniosa…

- jaja, creo que les haces un favor al decirles imbeciles, mmm… tengo miles de calificativos mejores para ese par, si quieres te puedo mostrar algunos jaja

Hermione sonrió, estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de los insultos, prepotencia y aire de superioridad que destilaba cada poro del ex–sly – pues yo creía que cara rajada, san Potter, comadreja y pobretón eran los únicos que te sabias – respondió una divertida Granger

- que, tan solo esos?, acaso crees que mi mente es tan pobre?, no, habiendo tantos sinónimos y adjetivos calificativos porque habría de limitarme tanto?

- pues son los únicos que te he oído decirle, pero hay algo que no entiendo… porque te gusta insultar a la gente? Que ganas con eso?

- ganar?, gustar?, claro que no, solo les hago notar la obvia diferencia que hay entre ellos y yo

- ah si claro… mmm… Draco… eh… por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto, vale?

- por quien me tomas?, acaso crees que soy un chismoso o que? – sin necesidad de oírla sabia de sobra aquella respuesta; y es que, durante sus años en Hogwarts nunca se dedico a otra cosa que no fuera acusar al "trío" – de todas formas a quien le diría? Mmm… ah si claro! A mi gran amiga la sombra y porque no a mi dedo

- porque no a tu conciencia?, ah espera! Olvide que no tenias, perdón…

- que graciosa Granger, ja…ja… tu dime cuando puedo parar de reír – se volteo molesto, pero una idea cruzo por su mente – oye y si no llorabas por tus inútiles amigos, porque llorabas, acaso… es tan malo estar conmigo…? - susurro tristemente

- pues… - que podía decir?, tendría el valor suficiente para contarle aquello, entonces observo la mirada triste de su compañero, noto como en sus grisáceos ojos una capa de melancolía se extendía – esta bien, te lo diré, pero a cambio tu me dirás porque estas aquí?

- así que quieres un trueque no?,

- claro que si, una persona no puede conseguir algo sin perder algo a cambio, es la ley de los estados equivalentes

- cierto, olvide por un momento que tu ibas a ser alquimista…

- como sabes eso?, acaso…

- eso realmente no importa ahora, deja de evadir el tema, y dime porque llorabas

- porque recordé algo de mi infancia…

- valla me has decepcionado, no pensé que unos meros recuerdos te pusieran tan vulnerable

- cállate!, no fueran tan solo recuerdos, es algo terrible, me lastimaron mucho de niña, no es algo que se pueda superar tan rápido

- y eso que?, no eres la primera ni la ultima persona a la que lastimaron de niña, mi padre solía decirme que "si no duele no sirve", ya sabes si no mata te hace mas fuerte

- eso lo dice tu padre, pero que dices tu? – aquella pregunta dejo helado a Draco

- y que fue lo que te hicieron?

- pues… Roberto…

-quien es Roberto?

- mmm… el esposo de mi madre

- que acaso no es tu padre?

- jamás! Ese señor nunca podría ser mi padre, yo… nunca conocí a mi papá, murió antes de que yo naciera, y mi madre nunca me mostró una foto suya, tampoco solía hablar de el

- entonces fuiste afortunada, créeme no te perdiste de mucho al no tener a tu padre – Hermione noto como una furia controlada comenzaba a apoderarse de Malfoy

- tal vez, eso nunca lo sabré, y tu?, porque estas aquí, porque de pronto decidiste apoyar a Harry?

- apoyar al cara rajada?, estas loca eso no lo haré ni en un millón de vidas, es tan solo que… - no podía decirle a la castaña sus verdaderos motivos, por lo que intento ser lo mas sincero posible – me conviene mas estar aquí, no soy estúpido sabes, se perfectamente que Vold… será derrotado y no estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días en Azcaban!

- algo así suponía… bueno Malfoy será mejor que continuemos nuestro camino, todos nos esperan con las frutas

- acaso me estas ordenando Granger???

- tómalo como quieras… - su puso de pie, ofreciendo una mano al rubio, quien durante unos instantes vacilo, pero acepto gustoso; en cuanto la tomo, le jalo contra si, causando que ella cayera encima de el, durante unos momento se miraron fijamente, estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero… - que significa esto para ti?

- a que te refieres?

- porque quieres besarme?

- a que viene todo eso?, antes no te habías quejado… tu comenzaste todo, ahora no me vengas con que tu conciencia no te deja…

- no es tan fácil como eso, no quiero… no quiero enamorarme otra vez – aquella confesión dejo helado al chico, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Hermione Granger pudiera enamorarse de el

- enamorarte?, ah ya entiendo… crees que haré lo que Weasley – aparto a la castaña de el, mientras se ponía de pie, cosa que imito Hermione – entiende bien esto Granger, yo no soy Ron Weasley, jamás seré como el! – comenzó a caminar rápidamente

- yo nunca te compararía con el!, son totalmente contrarios, creo que eso es lo que justamente mas me gusta de ti – dejo salir sus sentimientos sin remordimiento alguno

El no podía creer lo que había oído, de pronto sintió como todo su coraje daba paso a una inmensa alegría – yo… te gusto?

- eh… bueno si… algo, cuando no te comportas como un perfecto idiota….y también cuando no me insultas, o cuando eres… - fue interrumpida por un calido beso por parte del rubio, una vez terminado, el chico se dispuso a separarse de ella, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuelo se lo impidieron

- entonces que soy yo para ti?

- no lo se… yo nunca me he enamorado, nunca he pensado en enamorarme, lo único que entiendo es que… ya no me desagrada estar junto a ti… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte en este momento. No se cuando o como dejaste de ser al sangre sucia… sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca, todo lo que se es que… no me disgusta estar cerca de ti. Aunque… como ya te dije nunca me he enamorado y no pienso hacerlo, no pienso dejar mi vida en manos de alguien mas… NUNCA

- esta bien, gracias por ser sincero… bueno ahora vamos por las frutas! – no entendía bien el motivo pero sabia que estaba feliz, eso era suficiente para ella, una relación sin compromiso sentimental… por el momento

_Es la inocencia perdida  
es la vejez negada  
y unas lágrimas perdidas  
María vive desesperada._


	9. Cuantos Cuentos Cuento

_**Por fin, medio siglo despues esta porqueria me deja subier el nuevo capitulo ¬¬U, en fin u.u bueno una vez tranquilizada me dedico a comentarles que en este capitulo muchas revelaciones les confirmaran lo que varios ya sospechavan, bueno que mas? ah si!, la cancion es de la oreja de van gogh, inicialmente cuando la hoy pense en Pansy xD pero creo que pude un poco mas que eso, en fin... creo que ya nop tengo nada ams que decir... por el momento, dejen comentarios ok?, bueno tks ciao...**_

_**P.D: habia oldivado perdiles otro enorme favor, spor favor unanse a este foro : **__**http://s2.elforo.de/elrinconpotter/index.php**__** es grandioso, se hacen muy buenos amigos ahy y es muy entretenido, es un foro tipo rol, unanse, no se arrepentiran!**_

* * *

**_Cuantos Cuentos Cuento _**

Cuatro largas semanas habían pasado desde se alojaban en aquella adorable cabaña del valle de Godric, lentamente las cosas habían cambiado, las tenciones poco a poco dejaban de hacerse presentes, Draco hasta había comenzado a disfrutar de su estancia en aquel sitio, si bien aun no toleraba estar cerca de Potter o Weasley, las conversaciones diarias con Hermione habían servido como un gran aliciente para seguir hay.

El tiempo que no estaba con ella era insufrible para el, hacia dos días Severus llego por el, pues Voldemort les había encomendado una misión, ese tiempo lejos de la castaña le hizo recordar que no todo era un cuento de hadas…

_Flash Back_

Estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a la fogata mientras leía un libro que Hermione le había recomendado; cuando ella descubrió la enorme biblioteca que tenia la cabaña no cabía de felicidad, los temas que contenía eran diversos, desde los mas encantadores cuentos de hadas hasta los libros mas oscuros que ella pudiese imaginar. Un pequeño tic-tac le saco de sus pensamientos, "ese maldito reloj", aquel sonido solo podía significar que su tranquila tarde estaba a punto de ser interrumpida por lo que parecía ser un huracán. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ingresar a la habitación a una chica de estatura media, confección delgada y con unos hermosos ojos castaños; sin previo aviso se dejo caer bruscamente junto a Draco, que la mirada molesto, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a la poca delicadeza por parte de Mione…

- no podrías ser un poco mas femenina?

- no podrías ser un poco mas caballeroso?

Se miraron por unos segundos, parecía como si quisiesen matarse con la mirada, pero entonces Hermione estallo en risas, cortando el silencio

- te gane otra vez! Ja no puedo creer que después de todo sigas sin poder sostenerme la mirada hurón alvino

- cállate ratón de biblioteca, no vez que te dejo ganar?

- ah si claro… al parecer estas leyendo el libro que te dije, y bien que te parece? Has notado ciertas coincidencias con la historia muggle y la nuestra?

- pues un poco… de verdad que ese tal Hittler se parece mucho a tu-sabes-quien, no crees que se haya inspirado en el?

- si también pensé eso, las coincidencias son demasiado grandes, no crees?

- yo no creo en coincidencias Jane – durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos el se había acostumbrado a llamarla así, sentía como si, de cierta forma llamándola de esa manera ella era solo suya – mas bien creo que hay algo llamado destino, tu no?

- yo solo puedo creer en lo que veo!, jamás pensé que tu creyeras en eso, cada día me sorprendes mas Draco, dime en que otra cosa crees?

- en mi… - dijo sin vacilar – y si no crees en el destino, entonces porque les sigues el cuento con eso del sacrifice

- eso es distinto

- ah si?, dime en que es distinto?

- simple, eso ya ocurrió, esta en un libro, eso lo hace verídico para mi

- je… espera un momento hablas de que, solo y tan solo por el hecho de estar en un libro lo hace cierto?, estas loca!

- quizás un poco; y más por hablarte… pero que quieres que haga esa es mi forma de ser y no la puedo cambiar – antes de que pudiesen continuar con esa conversación escucharon como la puerta era azotada por Severus Snape, quien los miro confundido durante unos momentos, se creí en otra dimensión

- Malfoy, arréglate nos vamos ahora!

- si señor – sin la menor objeción se levanto rápidamente, subió durante unos instantes a su cuarto, regresando con lo que parecía una pequeña maleta, con una mirada fugaz dedicada a Hermione se despidió

- Granger encárgate de entregarle a los otros esto – le entrego un pequeño sobre a la castaña – y no lo leas – dio media vuelva y tomo a Draco de su brazo, despareciendo así de aquella habitación, dejando a una Hermione consternada

- si claro… Hola… adiós… que les valla bien – balbuceo Mione, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a las acciones del desagradable ex – profesor Snape

Cuando hubo terminado el remolino que los transportaba a la casa de Severus, logro inmediatamente descubrir que aquel lugar había sufrido grandes remodelaciones, si bien antes no era acogedora, la escena que veía era totalmente grotesca, todo estaba completamente asqueroso, restos de comida en el suelo, ropa sucia en los muebles, definitivamente el profesor había estado muy ocupado últimamente

- deja de admirar mi casa y cámbiate rápido Draco, no tenemos tiempo – regresándole entonces su varita al rubio, lo que ocasiono una gran alegría al muchacho, tenia poco mas de un mes que no la había tendió entre sus manos, cambio rápidamente su ropa muggle por un cubre todo negro y una terrorífica mascara blanca, cuando volteo a su izquierda comprobó que también su tutor se encontraba listo – recuerda las clases de Oclumancia que te he dado, sabes que cualquier error por mínimo que sea pondrá en peligro toda la misión y también tu vida claro…

- si señor – detestaba que se comportara así con el, como si fuera un estúpido que no era capaz de llevar a cabo esa misión "se preocupa por mi…" ese pensamiento resonó en su cabeza, continuo con su debate interno mientras se dirigía al castillo del señor tenebroso, una vez ingreso al lugar, noto como los demás mortifagos iban llegando, de pronto un dolor interno se apodero de el, pues a lo lejos observo como su padre se acercaba tranquilamente hacia el.

Al estar frente a su hijo no se inmuto para nada, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada, sus palabras fueron única y exclusivamente para Severus Snape – el señor oscuro esta impaciente, has tardado mucho

- lo sé Lucius, iré inmediatamente, Draco tu quédate aquí, cuando los demás se reúnan sígueles – tras un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su pupilo se dedico a seguir al padre del chico.

Draco no pudo ni siquiera sentirse miserable por la actitud de su padre, puesto que sintió como un cuerpo lo tacleaba y le llenaba de besos y mimos melosos – suéltame Pansy! – durante el tiempo que no la había visto ni siquiera había pensado en ella y ahora recordaba porque…

- vamos Draco no seas malo, hacia tanto que no nos veíamos, no me digas que no me extrañaste – le susurro sensualmente al oído

- pues la verdad no! De hecho estaba tan feliz por estar lejos de ti! – respondió bruscamente el chico, mientras se ponía de pie, dejando el shock a la morena. Antes podía llegar a tolerarla por los favores carnales que recibía de su parte, pero eso al parecer ya no era suficiente para el. "Es tan distinta a ella…" la imagen de Herm paso inmediatamente por su cerebro, haciéndole calmar un poco… pero esa tranquilidad desapareció rápidamente cuando Parkinson se volvió a abalanzar sobre el, besando y lamiendo desesperadamente su cuello – ya te dije que me dejes!, que no entiendes castellano o es que eres masoquista!, aléjate me asquean tus mimos! – la chica al parecer le ignoraba, pues continuaba metida en el cuello del chico, mientras su mano comenzaba a descender hasta llegar a la hombría del rubio, cuando el noto aquello la aventó tan fuerte como pudo – me tienes arto! Acaso no te sientes humillada o que?, dime que tengo que hacer para que dejes de comportarte como una perra en celo! Al parecer en lo único que piensas es en tener sexo! Aléjate de mi!, a partir de este momento terminamos, escuchaste? No te me vuelvas a acercar! Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada!. Y si te respetas aunque sea un poco hazme el favor de no volver intentar seducirme, de acuerdo? – se alejo dejando a una Panzy tirada en el suelo derramando cuanta lagrima podía por el.

Zabini había observado cada detalle de aquella escena desde la sombra, cuando lo considero prudente se acerco a la mortifaga, cuando ella lo noto, no pudo si no abrasarlo y seguir llorando, el se dedico a consolarla, detestaba verla sufrir, odiaba tanto a Malfoy, si en aquel momento hubiese podido le habría matado, pero ya llegaría su momento de venganza, el no toleraría que la mujer a quien amaba fuera maltratada por ese patán…

Mientras tanto Pansy solo podía pensar en todo cuanto había dado por Malfoy, tantos años, tanto tiempo, tantos sacrificios y de pronto el la dejaba de esa manera, todos sus planes se habían ido por el drenaje, quería morir… y así dejar de amar el chico de ojos grises…

_Los años que pasan me pesan,  
me pesan en el alma  
y la ponen a tus pies _

_Si al besarme me diste la vida  
al marchar te llevaste mi ser _

Cuando noto que el resto de los mortios comenzaban a agruparse en un sitio les siguió, entonces observo como Voldemort hacia acto de presencia, la frialdad que precedía a esa oscura y tétrica sombra no tenia comparación, su sola presencia lograba congelar cada hueso de su cuerpo, y hacer desaparecer todo sentimiento puro y noble del corazón. La junta fue de lo mas común, como siempre a la derecha del Lord se encontraba su tutor y al lado izquierdo su padre hacia acto de presencia; los mortifagos se dedicaron a mostrar sus progresos al señor tenebroso, cuando llego el turno de Draco Malfoy; este camino 2 pasos hacia delante y se dispuso a hablar – Potter sigue sin aparecer, pero he logrado encontrar a su amigo – dijo mirando al suelo… sabia que el truco de la Oclumancia era no mirar a los ojos. Después de aquello la reunión concluyo minutos después, pero para su gran sorpresa Zabini se había dedicado a lanzarle miradas asesinas cada vez que podía, cuando estuvo dispuesto a retirarse junto con su tutor, fue detenido por el chico de piel oscura.

- huyendo como la rata que eres Malfoy?

- cállate Zabini, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

- eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir?

- Draco deja de perder tu tiempo, vamonos ya – interrumpió Snape, después de esa frase, tomo al rubio de su brazo, apretó fuertemente el translador y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvieron a encontrarse en una casa de ladrillo al final de la calle "El Final de los Hilanderos". Draco se dispuso a sentarse cómodamente en el sillón que se hallaba en la sala cuando Snape le interrumpió – que crees que haces?, no tenemos tiempo para descansar, vamos ahora mismo a dar los informes respectivos de la junta, así que cámbiate, toma tu escoba y vamonos! – como de costumbre obedeció inmediatamente, eso no era natural en el, sin embargo sentía tanta gratitud por el hombre de cabello grasoso que no podía contradecirlo.

El camino fue corto y muy aburrido, cuando por fin pudo distinguir los andenes, se sintió tranquilo pronto estarían en Sn. Mungo, una breve visita, recibir nuevas órdenes y volvería a ver a Mione. Una vez dentro del hospital, claro después de haber evadido la seguridad y trampas, se detuvieron frente a una vieja puerta de roble, el olor de aquel sitio despedía le daba ganas de vomitar, aun después de todo no lograba acostumbrarse a esa putrefacta pestilencia, su superior lanzo entonces un hechizo que logro hacer que la fortaleza les diera paso. Entro pesadamente, y noto como un gran bulto estaba frente a el, de pronto la voz de McDonagall hizo acto de presencia en aquel sitio.

- veo que no han tenido problemas para llegar hasta aquí, me alegro mucho, el y yo comenzábamos a preocuparnos

- no debieron hacerlo Minerva, bueno procedo a darles los informes de la junta con Voldemort – esa simple palabra provoco en los hay presentes un estremecimiento involuntario – han asesinado a la secretaria del ministro, al parecer Ryddle ha comenzado a darse cuenta de la verdad

- eso es muy arriesgado, crees que ella le haya contado la historia?

- no lo creo… - miro fugazmente a Draco quien al parecer no había notado aquel movimiento

- y dime Draco – interrumpió la figura frente a el – como están todos?

-he… bien señor… dentro de lo que cabe; claro, Potter no ha tenido pesadillas y la hermana de Weasley aun no descifra el libro, pero en cuanto a los otros… Lovegood ha iniciado su cambio, tardara cuando mucho 6 meses mas, Weasley aun no a notado nada raro, o talvez lo quiere ignorar y en cuanto a Ja… la sangre sucia parece haber aceptado la profecía sin mas – sabia perfectamente que eso no era cierto, el era conciente de las mentiras bajo las que se sustentaban sus esperanzas

- eso es perfecto no crees? – dijo McDonagall para la silueta detrás de ella

- tal como lo planeamos, felicidades Draco, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mientras tanto Severus espero tus avances – después de esto el ex – profesor se dedico a explicarle con lujo de detalles las novedades que habían pasado después de su ultima visita.

Cuando terminaron aquella conversación, se despidieron secamente, las nuevas órdenes no habían cambiado mucho la situación, aunque si le molestaba el hecho de que en poco tiempo nuevos miembros de la orden llegarían a interrumpir su paz… y mas aun no le permitirían pasar tanto tiempo junto a Hermione…

Una vez seguros de que sus visitantes se habían retirado procedieron a realizar nuevos planes, la hora de pelear se acercaba velozmente y no estaban seguros de poder mantener mas aquel teatro – no esta bien que mintamos tanto… cuando ella se entere de la verdad nos odiara – dijo una triste Minerva

- lo se, pero no tenemos otra opción, lo que me preocupa ahora es que Tom haya descubierto que tiene una hija y mas aun me preocupa que el sacrifice descubra su verdadera identidad, no podremos sostener todas estas mentiras durante mas tiempo

- aun crees que hicimos lo correcto separando a la chica de su padre?

- eso es salgo que nunca he dudado Minerva, si el consiguió que su hijo se convirtiera en un ser capaz de asesinarle tan solo para no perder su cargo, imagina que no habría hecho con el poder de su hija?

- talvez tengas razón pero… el pobre de Barty Crouch merecía al menos saber que su pequeña hija había crecido con un padre amoroso, en una familia que la amaba

- eso solo causara mas dolor en la chica… esos mimos y sobreprotección han creado una perfecta psicópata… o quien sabe tal vez ella solo esta siguiendo sus impulsos, aun así debemos confiar que el sacrifice hará lo correcto, mientras habría que prestar mas atención a Ron

- ese pobre chico, el no debería llevar una carga tan grande a su corta edad, todo esto podría destruir su psique… después de todo no se puede meter todo el mar en un pequeño vaso de agua…

- solo podemos confiar, confiar y esperar…

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Mentir en aquella descabellada tarea era esencial, pero incluso para ella, la situación se había vuelto estresante, cuando por fin su cuerpo toco su tibia cama una inmensa paz le rodeo, la noche era hermosa, se pregunto por unos momentos que estaría haciendo el chico de ojos gris en aquel instante, de pronto al recordar el daño que el le había hecho se odio tanto, por ser tan tonta, por seguir amando a alguien tan cruel y egoísta. Aun contra su voluntad ella seguía deseándolo, no podía evitarlo, su amor se había convertido ya; en una fatal obsesión, durante todo el tiempo que había estado junto al rubio ignoro todos los signos que le insinuaban, lo que el sentía por ella, "solo me utilizo" esa era la cruel realidad, quisiera o no admitirla…

_Yo pase tanto tiempo intentando  
fingir ser mas tonta  
olvidando el ayer  
Que el amor de mi vida es un fiasco  
"el me quiere y yo le trato bien" _

_

* * *

El sol resplandecía fuertemente en el valle, los chicos ya habían bajado a desayunar, puesto que habían aprendido después de la primea experiencia, que no debían tentar a la paciencia del viejo Moody._

- pásame las tostadas Potter!

- porque Malfoy?

- porque yo lo mando, suficientes motivos no?

- motivos para quien?

- vamos Draco, deja de pelear con Potter, toma – dijo Hermione, mientras le daba la comida que pedía su "amigo"

Aquella acción solo provoco que los chicos odiasen aun mas a Malfoy, mientras que Luna reía felizmente, la vida por fin comenzaba a ser dulce

- podrían dejar de pelear!, por dios santo! Ya maduren!

- no Tonks, ni siquiera Dios, es capaz de curar al hurón de tanta imbecilidad!

- hay mira quien habla Weasley!, talvez si soy estúpido pero no tanto como para creer que existe un "dios"

- que ni siquiera en eso crees Malfoy?

- yo solo creo en lo que veo – miro de reojo a Hermione quien le sonreía abiertamente, causando así unos terribles celos en Ron

- oh Dios perdona la ignorancia de este vil y asqueroso ser, que en mala hora te dignaste a crear – Luna había hablado, tan segura de aquellas palabras, haría lo que fuese para proteger a "su" Ron

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos tras la declaración de Lovegood, no podían creer que la "Lunática" de siempre actuara de esa manera, una vez pasado el estado de shock por fin se dispuso a responder – oh si claro… "Lunática" rezando, ahora si que lo he visto todo, pero creo que esta mal… deberías de haber dicho algo como: "Dios perdona la imbecilidad de tus imbeciles hijos que aun en su ignorancia creen en ti"

– Luna, podrías dejar de creer en tantas idioteces de una buena vez!

- ah perdón! Olvidaba que Hermione estaba presente y claro no podía dejar que su amante fuera insultado

- a que te refieres Luna?, Hermione acaso tu y… - o podía creer lo que había oído, simplemente se negaba, la sola idea de pensar que "su" Mione había estado en los brazos del estúpido mortifago le envenenada vehemente el alma, en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo sobre el rubio, lanzando este al piso, de pronto se encontraba sobre el golpeándolo lo mas fuerte posible, era como descargar toda su furia en el…

Aquellas palabras de "Lunática" lo habían dejado helado, acelero bruscamente su pulso, dejándolo en una breve hipnosis, cuando se dio cuenta Weasley ya se encontraba sobre el, golpeándolo… todo lo que pudo hacer fue cambiar de posición, en un rápido movimiento el se encontraba de pie, estaba dispuesto a matar incluso al pelirrojo si era preciso, pero Hermione lo detuvo – por favor detente – suplico la chica

- claro! Tu como siempre defendiendo a este inútil!, esta bien Jane si quieres quédate con el, pero a mi no me busques mas!, entiendes?, después de todo siempre supe que tu aun amabas a la pobretona comadreja – se encontraba realmente furioso, toda la felicidad que había creado comenzaba a derrumbarse poco a poco

- yo no lo amo! Ya te lo he dicho mil veces!, es solo que no quiero que te lastime – aquello lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón – eres lo que mas me preocupa! Date cuenta, por favor Draco, tranquilízate – comenzó a llorar entonces, no deseaba ser malinterpretada por el rubio

- estas enamorada de el? – exclamo un incrédulo Harry, eso era demasiado no podía creerlo, pero no tuvo que esperar respuesta; la cara de Mione decía todo

- si es así, a ti que te importa Potter?, que acaso creías que ella se pasaría toda la vida esperando al estúpido de mi hermano?? – Ginny no iba a permitir que insultaran a su amiga, no importaba si tenía que lastimar a la persona que amaba

- cállense todos! Es suficiente por hoy! Quedaran castigados con…

- cierra el hocico viejo loco! Tu a mi no me das ordenes, estoy arto de todos ustedes, Potter y Weasley pueden pensar lo que quieran a mi me da igual! – salio corriendo al finalizar su oración, seguido también por Hermione.

Ron que apenas comenzaba a levantarse del suelo acepto agradecido la ayuda de Luna – se fue con el hurón, verdad jajá jajá – una tétrica risa provenía del cuerpo del pelirrojo – esta bien… entiendo la he perdido, definitivamente la he perdido…

- Ron ella solo esta confundida… además realmente crees que nuestra Mione se fijase en esa serpiente?

- ya cállate Potter! Hablan de Herm como si fuera su propiedad, entiende Ron si ella te olvido fue por TU culpa, pero vives tan perdido en tu mundo que jamás te tomas un segundo para pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, olvida a Hermione y date cuenta de una buena vez que hay alguien que realmente te ama… - había llegado demasiado lejos, ella no tenía derecho a opinar sobre los sentimientos de su amiga, pero la realidad era que la pelirroja había comenzado a odiar a su hermano, el había causado demasiado dolor en el corazón de sus únicas amigas… tal como Harry lo había hecho

- deja de decir tonterías Ginny!, se realista si?, a mi nadie me ama, Hermione me cambio por Malfoy porque es mejor que yo!, TODOS son mejor que yo!, nadie jamás va a poder enamorarse de alguien como yo… nadie – entonces todos voltearon a ver a Luna, quien se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, era cierto Ronald Weasley era en egoísta… y sobre todo jamás se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás…

- he… Ron… creo que tenemos que hablar, si?, vamos a mi cuarto – Harry saco a empujones al hermano de la chica que amaba…

- bueno… gracias pog la comida – comento Fleur, comenzando a recoger entonces la mesa…

- hey espera! Yo aun no termino de desayunar y Tonks tampoco, que los niños se repartan sus dulces como gusten…

* * *

Unos metros fuera de la casa; un chico rubio corría velozmente, intentando alejar a la castaña, pero al escuchar como de pronto algo tocaba el suelo fuertemente, volteo rápidamente y observo como Hermione había tropezado de nuevo, "siempre es lo mismo con ella" pensando en aquello se arrodillo frente a la chica y comprobó que ella había comenzado a llorar – porque siempre lloras cuando te caes?, porque siempre te comportas así?, porque me defiendes?, porque sigues a mi lado, aun cuando te lastimo? – pregunto un desesperado Draco

- no lo se! – grito Herm entre sollozos, tenia que afrontarlo, no podía seguir huyendo de su pasado – no se porque no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos, pero si se porque lloro cada vez que me caigo... Roberto… el esposo de mi madre… intento… intento abusar de mi cuando yo aun era una niña, tan solo tenia 5 años… y cuando se lo conté a mamá ella no confió en mi!, por eso lloro! – lo había sacado, por fin había logrado expresar su mas grande dolor, pero creía que aquello solo le causaría mas sufrimiento, seguramente Malfoy huiría de ella.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el chico en aquellos momentos, al comprender el dolor de Hermione, al compartir su sufrimiento, descubrió que había comenzado amar a Granger, y ya no podía pararlo, era irreversible – esta bien Jane, yo si te creo, tranquila, no dejare que te vuelva a lastimar, yo nunca permitiré que alguien te cause dolor – esas palabras eran lo mas sincero que el chico de ojos grises jamás hubiera dicho, al contemplar el lamento de su "amiga" se sintió miserable, miserable y ruin; de pronto la conciencia que durante tanto tiempo había permanecida dormida en la mente de Draco despertó, causando en el un gran pesar, entonces, abrazado al cuerpo de Hermione Jame Granger decidió que se convertiría en una mejor persona

-de verdad me crees? – una dulce sonrisa fue visible en la cara de Mione - gracias Draco, gracias de verdad – se lanzo tan fuerte a sus brazos que sin querer lo tiro al suelo, ahora ella se encontraba sobre el…- he perdón… ya sabes soy demasiado efusiva

- si eso ya lo se… he… Jane… podrías… levantarte?

- ah si lo siento… oye…no, nada olvídalo

- que? Sabes que desteto que hagas eso… - le dolía pensar que aun después de todo ella no confiara plenamente en el, pero prefirió cambiar de conversación a una mucho mas conveniente para el – de verdad ya no amas a Weasley?

- ya te dije que no!, porque sigues sin creerme?

- porque sigues poniéndote nerviosa cuando hablas de el!

- pues lo siento!, no logro olvidar que el y Harry fueron mis mejores amigos por mas de 6 años! Y no me pongo nerviosa, solo me da coraje, confía en mi si?, además… porque tienes tanto interés en saber eso? – una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña

. eh? – la pregunta le había llegado desprevenido, tenia que inventar algo y rápido – pues es que… quien dijo que me interesa? No te confundas Granger! – noto como el rostro de Hermione volvía a tener aquel triste semblante, " no tiene ni 5 minutos que prometiste cuidarla y eres el primero que la lastima!", la culpa volvió a hacerse presente - es tan solo que yo, pues yo… me molesta que el cuatro ojos y el pelos de zanahoria te crean de su propiedad, además yo nunca entendí que le viste al pobretón ese, habiendo tanto mejores…

_Pero a veces me descubre  
ordenando veinte veces  
los libros, las copas, las cartas, la alcoba  
y sospecha con miedo qué está en esta estrofa  
Y no sabe cuantos cuentos cuento por disimular  
(por disimular) _

- como tu?

- si claro! Por supuesto que como yo… - su subconsciente otra vez le había traicionado

- jajaja creo que debes aprender a controlar mas tus impulsos

- tanto te molesta mi verdadero yo?

- no… por el momento no me molesta nada de ti… por el momento – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los árboles frutales, pensando que lo mejor en aquel momento era dejar los cosas así… había sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo

Cuando él noto que Mione se dirigía a su "nuevo lugar favorito" procedió a seguirla, no sin antes susurrar para si – gracias Jane… por todo… y por tanto…

Aquellos adolescentes se encontraban tan entusiasmados por la nueva platica que habían comenzado que ni siquiera pudieron notar el hecho de que, un chico de piel oscura les miraba furioso – pronto pagaras por todo lo que has hecho Malfoy… sufrirás tanto como a sufrido Pansy al perderte… - Blaise continuo contemplando a su presa…

* * *

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al cuarto del moreno Ron exploto completamente, arrojando al suelo todo lo que se interponía en su paso, una vez que estuvo seguro de haber destruido las pertenencias de su amigo, se calmo – Ya estas mejor Ron?, digo porque aun tengo un par de calcetines que no has roto – dijo Harry en un inútil intento por romper la tensión

- ya no puedo mas Harry, de verdad que no, creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo esto, pero no! Como siempre Ronald Bilius Weasley falla, es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien?, que no sirvo para nada?

- eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiese desear, tienes una familia estupenda y además eres un gran jugador de ajedrez, todavía no ha nacido quien te pueda ganar – sonrió sinceramente a su amigo

- gracia Harry, de verdad gracias, siento haber actuado como un tonto todo este tiempo, es tan solo que me desespera estar lejos de Hermione – cuando descubrió que había dicho aquel pensamiento en voz alta un rojo carmesí se apodero de su cuerpo…

- que sucede Ron? Estas bien? – Pregunto Potter inquieto, no comprendía porque su amigo parecía haber recibido un colapso nervioso

- pues lo que dije… ahora lo sabes… ahora sabes que estoy enamorado de Hermione, maldita sea – Ron se dispuso a terminar de romper las posesiones de su amigo, tomo los calcetines y los convirtió en trapos viejos; en un corto lapso de tiempo – y yo que me esforcé tanto en ocultarlo! Soy un idiota

El chico Potter observaba confuso aquella imagen, que debía hacer?, tenía unas inmensas ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada, pero sabia que hacerlo hubiera provocado aun mas la ira del pelirrojo, por otro lado debía decir algo no? – tu te esforzabas en ocultarlo? – fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios, diviso entonces con terror la abrumadora mirada que su amigo le dirigía

- a que te refieres con eso???, acaso tu ya lo sabias?

- pues… quieres que sigamos siendo amigos o te digo la verdad?

- déjalo así… espera si tu lo sabes entonces todos los demás también se habrán dado cuenta!!, Maldita sea!, Harry crees que Hermione lo halla descubierto también?

- he… pues yo que te puedo decir Ron… - definitivamente no quería darle mas motivos a su amigo para odiarlo – y que vamos a hacer?

- vamos? A que te refieres?

- si, que vamos hacer tu y yo para que Hermione vuelva a ser nuestra amiga… mas tuya que mía claro, claro – repuso al notar como los celos incontrolables de su amigo amenazaban con matarlo

- pero creí que tu ya no querías saber nada de ella…

- pues no quiero, si te soy sincero aun estoy molesto con ella, pero… si es por ti, volveré a ser su amigo, Ron eres mi mejor amigo y te debo mucho, yo te ayudare en cuanto pueda, confía en mi, de acuerdo?

- gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Potter – de no ser tan tímido en aquel preciso instante hubiera abrazado al moreno, por lo que tan solo se dedico a mostrarle una de las ultimas sonrisas sinceras que le quedaban – pero creó que eso no será necesario, tu viste… al parecer ella esta enamorada de… la serpiente…

- pues no lo se… Ron, además por donde yo lo veo esta bien que te cambien por una serpiente, pero que te cambien por un hurón es muy diferente, vamos anímate, pensemos en algo, no vamos a dejar que nuestra… tu Mione se aleje mas! Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con ella… y disculparnos supongo

- disculparnos?, disculparnos porque?, por querer salvar su vida, por preocuparnos por ella o por quererla tanto?, dime Harry

- yo entiendo eso! Pero Hermione no!, así que tenemos que crear un plan…

- oh perfecto!, Hermione era quien siempre hacia los planes, y ahora nosotros tenemos que crear un plan para que ella vuelva a crear nuestros planes…

- tranquilo… se mas optimista quieres?, ahora podemos hacer que Luna... – de pronto quedo estático, si bien su teoría acerca de los sentimientos de "Lunática" no estaba bien fundamentada, no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a su loca amiga – no mejor que Ginny – volvió la sensación, "es que acaso no hay una chica en esta casa que pueda ayudarnos?", y como una respuesta celestial, tocaron a la habitación del ojiverde - adelante

- veo que siguen aquí, chicos, les recuerdo que tienen deberes que realizar, hoy la casa tiene que estar impecable!, esperamos visitas al atardecer – de pronto la chica al notar la mirada tan esperanzada de Potter se detuvo en seco – que… que sucede Harry, tengo algo en la cara o que?

- no, nada Tonks, solo notaba lo linda que eres

- ah… si gracias… que quieres?

- bueno pues tenemos un grave problema y seguro que tu nos puedes ayudar, no es cierto?

- Harry estas loco!

- que quieren que haga?

- pues veras… - Harry se dedico a explicarle su loco plan a la chica, estaba seguro que no fallarían, después de todo 6 años cerca de Herm le habían demostrado que ella no era rencorosa, al menos no tanto…

* * *

Pansy se encontraba acostada boca abajo, había llorado durante 3 horas seguidas y aun así, sentía como todo aquel dolor dentro de ella seguía fluyendo, pero sabía que tenía que parar aquel sufrimiento, algún día tendría que dejar de sufrir por Draco. Se acerco al espejo de su recamara, y se miro acusadoramente – todo es culpa tuya! Por ti Draco no me ama!, eres tan insignificante y repulsiva, el jamás se fijara en ti!, solo te usó, me das pena Parkinson, tanta pena… - grito al reflejo de aquel espejo, pero de pronto una voz en su cabeza le respondió "Yo soy la única culpable, solo yo…Tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, tantos sacrificios y ahora el… simplemente me deja" – CÁLLATE! – grito desesperada, lanzando un estuche de maquillaje contra su reflejo. La obvia consecuencia de aquel acto fue, que el cristal se rompiera y explotara en mil pedazos, trozos que por cierto saltaron a todas direcciones, encontrando como refugio el débil cuerpo de la chica… todo se volvió oscuro…

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,  
mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso  
a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años  
de mi corazón cansado de gritar. _

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, descubrió para su sorpresa que se encontraba en un lugar diferente, un cuarto mas pequeño y humilde que el suyo, reconoció entonces al moreno que se encontraba a su derecha – Hola, que bien que ya hayas despertado!, me preocupe tanto por ti… - recargo su frente en la de la chica recostada en su cama

- porque?, porque te preocupas tanto por mi?, yo no valgo nada…

- que por que?, creí que ya lo sabias, siempre he sido demasiado obvio, nunca me esforcé por ocultarte mi amor…

- amor?, tu… me amas Blaise?

- con toda mi alma…

- porque?

- y porque no?

- porque yo no valgo nada…

- el que Malfoy no haya descubierto lo maravillosa que eres, no significa que los demás seamos tan descaradamente ciegos…

Tras aquellas palabras la chica comenzó a llorar, esa era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como ser humano, que alguien la hacia sentir valiosa, entonces una descabellada idea paso por su mente, olvidar a Draco era el deseo mas desesperado de su corazón, claro después de ocasionarle mucho daño… - si de verdad me amas, ayúdame, si?

- Pansy, yo por ti haría lo que fuera, si tu quieres yo… – no logro finalizar su frase, pues fue interrumpido por un calido beso de la morena, aquella era la primera vez que sus labios se rozaban, el momento que por tanto tiempo soñó por fin se volvía realidad… el solo pudo seguir con aquel acto de amor, no tenia fuerzas para detenerse, lo que paso a continuación, seria el momento mas inolvidable del resto de su vida… que para su desfortuna seria poca…

Por desgracia para Zabini, la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos no pensaba en el mientras le besaba, ella solo podía pensar que a quien se estaba entregando nuevamente era al "amor de su vida"

_Si bendije el día en que tú llegaste  
hoy me gasto la boca en pedirme perdón  
por las veces que intento besarte  
mientras beso a quien es hoy mi amor

* * *

La menor de los Weasley se encontraba tendiendo la cama de su amiga… o por lo menos eso intentaba, ya que su mente estaba divagando con cierto moreno de ojos verdes… pero de pronto un sonido seco la regreso a la realidad, cuando se agacho para recogerlo, el descubrimiento que realizo fue tan terrorífico, como asombroso, una vieja fotografía, medio quemada y manchada de sangre… fresca; había caído de la almohada de Lovegood. Era una foto familiar, una mujer morena un poco robusta cargaba felizmente a una pequeña niña rubia, ojiazul de 5 años, mientras era abrazada por un hombre demasiado robusto con rasgos afro americanos; por la parte posterior de aquella imagen había escrito una leyenda: "recuerdos de la familia Lovegood, 1 de noviembre". – Son los padres de Luna – dijo para si, mas como cuestionamiento que como afirmación, no podía creer que ellos fueran los progenitores de su amiga; ya que sencillamente eran total y completamente diferentes a la rubia… como punzada del corazón, un recuerdo refresco su memoria – el libro… -. Era cierto, había recordado que hacia poco tiempo una historia, algo parecido a un cuento de hadas, había caído en sus manos… - pero de que trataba? – era en sentimiento frustrante, la premonición que tan solo ella conocía y no lograba recordar, sin dudarlo mas, salio corriendo hacia su habitación, comenzando una desenfrenada búsqueda por aquel libro…_

Una vez lo hubo encontrado, se detuvo a leer lentamente el prologo de aquel extraño manuscrito… Poco a poco pequeños recuerdos y meticulosos detalles invadieron la mente de Ginny… todo tenia sentido, el sacrifice… - pero Hermione… - y entonces sintió como un fuerte impacto era realizado en su nuca, provocándole que cállese al suelo.

Atrás de ella se encontraba Luna Lovegood… o al menos eso parecía… - aun no es el tiempo Ginebra… aprende a ser mas paciente…

_Y es que malditos seáis los fantasmas  
jugáis con ventaja doléis de verdad  
aunque luego os vistáis de mentira  
y por eso no os pueda atrapar

* * *

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle había sido un chico diferente a los demás, nunca pudo encajar con el resto, aun en Hogwarts fue incomprendido, tenia una mente brillante, siempre dispuesto a aprender y con gusto un tanto…excéntrico. Toda su adolescencia se la pasó en la biblioteca, sediento de conocimiento, fue el preferido de los profesores, prefecto en su quinto año y premio anual cuando se graduó de la escuela. Sin duda alguna aquel chico jamás paso inadvertido, varios le admiraban y muchos mas le envidiaban, y es que a su vista el era simplemente un ejemplo a seguir… pero claro ellos jamás aceptarían aquella desventaja frente al mestizo, especialmente los hijos de magos… los sangre pura… aquel calificativo aun después de tantos años, solía causarle cierta frustración al Lord de la oscuridad. Varios fueron los motivos para convertirse en el ser tan frió y codicioso que era… varios, pero hubo uno en especial que le marco… Jane Cole… la única chica que amo… la única persona que vio mas haya de la sangre…_

Flash Back

Una vez concluidos sus estudios en la más prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Europa, Ryddle se había encargado de trabajar en Borgin y Burkes; y con eso comenzó a crear una pequeña fortuna que mas tarde le daría la solvencia económica necesaria para sus terribles planes. Diez años después de su salida en Hogwarts; había regresado a su antiguo "hogar", los planes que tenia para aquel orfanato eran indescriptibles, pero primero tenia algo que hacer, toco fríamente el timbre de aquella triste morada, esperando encontrar a la que alguna vez fuera su tutora, pero la sorpresa que recibió al abrirse aquella puerta fue mayúscula…

Una mujer de cabello castaño y lacio le sonreía abiertamente, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos corrió a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia – Tom!, que gusto verte!, estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, yo… te extrañe mucho!

Cuando Ryddle estaba a punto de responder aquel saludo tan efusivo fue interrumpido por una chica, de ojos claros y serenos, que al notar su presencia se sonrojo severamente – ho…la…

- hola Jane… has crecido mucho… - si talvez la chica había crecido mucho y si, talvez era la hija de su "amiga" y tenia 15 años, pero igual seguía siendo una chica y claro… un cuerpo muy bien formado para tan corta edad…

- valla incluso después de 10 años aun recuerdas a mi hija, estoy muy complacida Tom, al parecer has seguido pensando en nosotras

- eso no lo dudes… ni un momento – dijo mientras continuaba observando maravillado a Jane, pero una chica bastante parecida al objeto de su admiración, se hizo presente

- ella es mi otra hija, la menor, saluda Hermione…

- no… papá dice que no hable con desconocidos…

- pero el no es ningún desconocido, no vez que mamá es su amiga! – grito Jane molesta, si había algo que disgustaba a la chica era que las personas no comprendieran las cosas…

- así que tu padre dice eso no? – Pregunto divertido Ryddle – bueno, pues eso lo podemos arreglar, soy Tom Ryddle, mucho gusto

- hola señor desconocido – sonrió felizmente la niña de 10 años, lo que ocasiono que Tom le respondiera de la misma forma – mira mami, tiene una linda sonrisa!

- si cariño, bueno Tom, disculpa mis modales si?, pasa, pasa, estas en tu casa

- gracias – decía mientras entraba a la casa, aquel sitio no había cambiado en nada, seguía conservando esa aura tan deprimente "tan muggle" se recordó a si mismo

- y porque eres amigo de mami? – cuestiono la menor

- no hagas esa clase de preguntas Hermi, es de mala educación… discúlpela señor Ryddle – dijo una muy avergonzada Jane, no lograba sostenerle la mirada al invitado se su madre

- cállate Jane!, yo digo lo que quiero, oye señor extraño, verdad que mi hermana tiene una sonrisa fea, jajaja parece conejo – al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, la chica de ojos castaños tomo un color rojizo, de buena gana abría corrido, pero el comentario de Ryddle fue suficiente para calmarla, a partir de aquel instante su cuento de hadas había comenzado…

- yo no lo creo, tu hermana es la chica mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida – respondió sinceramente

- Jane linda?, ja eso no es cierto, ella siempre viste de esa forma extraña y habla como gente grande… Jane no tiene amigos y definitivamente no es linda… es muy tonta y tiene dientes feos!, tu en cambio los tienes lindos

- ah si?, muchas gracias, y dime Hermione…

- se pronuncia Jer + mai + óu + ni

- si claro… perdón, bueno dime porque te importan tanto los dientes?

- es que ella, mi hermana… quiere ser dentista cuando crezca… - objeto tímidamente la adolescente

- de verdad?, pues es extraño que a su corta edad ya sepa lo que quiere, pero y tu Jane – tan solo pronunciar su nombre provoco un extraño sentimiento en su cuerpo; "sentimiento… pensé que ya no tenia…" – que quieres estudiar?

- nada – respondió secamente su madre – Jane no quiere estudiar nada, y aunque quisiera es demasiado torpe como para conseguirlo

- no lo creo… - objeto fríamente el futuro Lord, cuando se pudo dar cuenta de su cambio de voz, decidió cambiar de tema, no tenia la menor intención de mostrar su verdadera identidad… no ahora…

Fin del Flash Back

Un estruendo sonoro lo saco de sus recuerdos, al mirar de quien se trataba no dudo en dejar salir la frustración que le había causado – pasa Colagusano, que demonios quieres?, tan inoportuno como siempre… mas te vale que tengas algo importante que decir, además de tu diarrea verbal de siempre – una vez informado de los importante hechos que acababan de llevarse acabo, lanzo a su esclavo fuera de su cuarto sin el menor miramiento… era momento de cerrar el cofre de recuerdos que tan celosamente guardaba dentro de si…- Jane…

_Pero a veces si no mira nadie  
cerrando los ojos lanzo un beso al aire  
y luego suspiro y despacio imagino  
que allí donde quiera que estés amor mío  
aterriza en tus labios y piensas un poco en mí. _

Cuando llego al punto de reunión, descubrió para su gran satisfacción, que Malfoy Lucius estaba listo para aquella entrevista, Voldemort creía conocer perfectamente las intenciones del rubio, ya que; si podía llegar a haber alguien más ambicioso que el mismo Lord, ese era Lucius. Pero desafortunadamente; para el señor tenebroso, no conocía tan bien a su "sirviente" como creía…

Por su parte el hombre de cabello claro estaba ansioso por los planes que se tramarían aquella noche, esa reunión era un punto clave para la estrategia que tan macabramente se había creado cuando logro conocer el pasado de Tom Ryddle…

Flash Back

Una vez encontró al despreciable muggle que su señor le había ordenado casar, decidió acabar con el lo mas pronto posible "mátalo sin piedad alguna en cuanto tengas la información" esa había sido la orden, aquello iba a ser muy fácil…

- por favor suélteme, no he hecho nada, yo no se nada

- que no sabes nada de Hermione Granger? Pues que acaso no eres su padre?, por algo le diste tu apellido no?

- no se nada, no se nada!

- responde!, sabemos bien que tu no eres el padre de la chica, como la conseguiste?

- ella ya estaba con Hermione!, yo me case con ella cuando la niña tenia 5 años!, me obligo a darle mi apellido…

- nada mas? Ten en cuenta que si no me dices la verdad morirás de una forma que jamás te atreverías a imaginar

- es su sobrina!, la niña es su sobrina!, es la hija de su hermana, Jane Cole era madre soltera, creo que dejo a un Ryddle antes de que…

- que has dicho?

- que ella era madre soltera…

- si eso ya lo se, pero el nombre de padre de… la sangre sucia, cual era?

- Tom… Tom Ryddle, Jane le abandono cuando tenia 2 meses de embarazo, creo que el pobre diablo no lo sabia jajaja – comenzó a reír desquiciadamente – talvez el tipo morirá sin saber que tiene una hija… y que lleva mi apellido

Aquella declaración hacia sido demasiada para el, si eso era cierto; Hermione Jane Granger, la sangre sucia, era hija del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos… y el, el simplemente no lo sabia… creía que era el sacrifice… Nuevas teorías y conjeturas comenzaron a formularse en la mente del mortifago, entonces bajo el efecto de su nueva idea decidió matar velozmente a aquel hombre, ni siquiera se había dedicado a torturarlo, la información de la que era portador gracias a el, le había hecho merecedor de una "tranquila muerte". Tras comprobar que el muggle ya no tenía ni un solo rastro de vida en su cuerpo, se alejo del sitio, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro…

_Y es que si yo te recuerdo me paso las horas cantando,  
mi vida sucede y los días le ceden el paso  
a la voz castigada sin voto desde hace ya años  
de mi corazón cansado de gritar. _

Fin del Flash Back

- Malfoy, tan puntual como siempre… pensé que no vendrías

El mortifago en respuesta solo se dedico a besar la mano del Lord – yo jamás faltaría a una cita con usted mi señor, discúlpeme por el retraso…

- si claro… como van los progresos de tu hijo

- muy bien mi Lord el aun no se ha dado cuenta del plan, no sabe que sus "sentimientos" por la… sangre… sucia son tan solo parte de una antigua leyenda, por su parte Weasley ha cometido su primer asesinato, mientras que Potter y anexos no se han percatado de nada. Debo expresarle mi Lord, que la maravillosa idea que planeó para destruir a sus enemigos a sido todo un éxito, cuando obtenga el poder del sacrifice ellos habrán perdido su ultima esperanza…

- pues si de esperanza se trata esto… hace mucho tiempo que hubiéramos ganado, no lo crees, querido cuñado? – una sombra detrás del señor de la oscuridad había por fin dado signos de vida, aquella mujer era tan hermosa como fatal…Bellatrix Lestrange

- Hola... Bellatrix, tanto tiempo sin verte…

- Hola Malfoy… Lucius… y mi querido sobrino?, como se encuentra

- dejen las reuniones familiares, para después… tu sobrino esta ejecutando muy bien su trabajo; pronto nos traerá al sacrifice… lo que quiero saber ahora Bella, es a quien incluirás en el ministerio ahora que has matado a la inútil secretaria

- mi Lord, por lo que he oído el nuevo ministro podría llegar a ser incluso, el hijo de la comadreja rojiza

- Percy Weasley… será de mucha ayuda, sin duda alguna un chico tan estúpido como el será, fácil de manipular…

- tienes toda la razón Malfoy… dentro de muy poco tiempo la verdadera guerra dará comienzo, supongo que ya han reunido a todas las criaturas oscuras...

- todas excepto las que residen en el bosque prohibido…

- bien entonces tendremos que tomar medidas mas drásticas… prepárense dentro de 3 días asistiremos a un lindo espectáculo pirotécnico - al terminar aquella frase se retiro, dejando a sus "invitados", ellos por su parte ya acostumbrados a la "cordialidad" de su anfitrión, se alejaron de aquella sala.

- esta vez va en serio no?

- a que te refieres con esta vez? Malfoy, a mi no me quieras embaucar con tus falsas promesas de grandeza, yo se bien la clase de sabandija con la que se caso mi hermana

- si, lo sabes mejor que nadie, y si yo soy sabandija tu que eres Bella?, porque una mujer que acepta tener relaciones con el esposo de su hermana no puede ser nada bueno o si?

- mira quien habla Malfoy, un hombre que vende a su propio hijo por poder tampoco puede ser nada bueno… además eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

- que? Antes de la decencia?

- velo como quieras Malfoy… - tras decir eso noto como su ex-amante se disponía a darle una bofetada – no te confundas Lucius, yo no soy como mi hermana… a mi no me vuelves a tocar… - al finalizar su oración se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel sitio, no podía permitir que sus paciones interfirieran en su futuro… no podía volver a traicionar a su hermana; ya que para su desfortuna ella aun amaba al rubio…- Lucius…- el contacto con aquella piel seguía aun fresco en su memoria y quisiese o no, ella jamás podría olvidarle… por unos breves segundos se dedico a recordar la única noche en que había sido del rubio… la única noche en que fue feliz…

_Y es que a veces no puedo evitar que se escapen volando  
mis mil mariposas que sueñan contigo a diario  
mi indulgencia les abre la celda y te besan llorando  
si prometen que en segundos volverán...  
a la realidad._


	10. Ojos Borroso Blurry Eyes

_**Hey aqui les tengo otro de mis locos capitulos, espero les agrade, este es un tanto relaz y de cierto modo hasta gracioso (intente que fuera gracioso, pero creo que mi sentido del humor es un tanto acido...), en fin, la cancion que presento aqui la interpreta el grandioso grupo CHARM y es el opening del anime D.N.A.2, espero les guste**_

**_P.D: hay una breve parte de la cancion que esta subrayava por fa tomenla en cuenta pues esa sera una gran pista para descubrir la verdadera leyenda del sacrifice_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ojos Borrosos**_

(Blurry Eyes)

- Harry estas loco, yo no puedo hacer eso!, es como suicido!!! Una misión kamikaze!!

- como decidas Ron, pero es la única forma para que Hermione te vuelva a hablar y claro, para que vuelvan a ser amigos

- de verdad que no hay otra forma?

- cállate Ronald!, deja de pensártelo tanto, de acuerdo?, después de todo… el amor duele o no? – al finalizar su idea empujo fuertemente al pelirrojo por las escaleras… cuando por fin termino de caer; bajo tranquilamente junto con Potter y le cuestiono – vez… hiciste mucho escándalo por nada no? Realmente no duele tanto

- si claro como a ti no te acaban de arrojar por las escaleras… - gimió Weasley, Tonks en modo de reclamo golpeo al chico en la cabeza lo que provoco que por fin cayera desmayado por el dolor, al darse cuenta de aquello tan solo se limito a hacer una cara que bien rayaba entre una disculpa y una risa traviesa…

Para su fortuna en aquel preciso instante la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos figuras de sobra conocidas: una castaña y un rubio. La chica al notar como su ex-amigo se encontraba en aquella posición solo pudo correr, dejando muy molesto a su acompañante – Ron! Por dios!, estas bien?, por favor respóndeme! Ron – comenzó a sacudir a quien tiempo atrás fuera su amor, pero Herm lo movía tan fuerte y bruscamente que tan solo logro causar mas daño en el chico – Ron!!

- creo que estaría mejor si dejaras de sacudirlo… - comento el moreno divertido

- Harry, que paso?, dime por favor que le sucedió a Ron – sollozo Granger

- he?, pues veras… el se dirigía a la cocina, pues tenia hambre... ya sabes como es el, no desayuno bien – lanzo entonces una mirada acusadora a la pareja que acababa de ingresar, pero lamentablemente tan solo Malfoy se dio cuenta de esto – en fin, cuando bajaba las escaleras tropezó con esto – señalo afligido un libro, cuyo titulo era "Mi Guerra, Adolf Hitler" – alguien lo dejo tirado y eso provoco la caída de Ron…

- Malfoy! Es tu culpa!, por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad Ron callo por las escaleras! – grito desesperada Hermione

- que?, hay por favor no me digas que realmente te crees ese cuento!, yo jamás haría eso! De verdad me crees capaz de intentar lastimar a Weasley? – noto como todos le miraban incrédulamente y es que, siendo sinceros ni el creía sus propias palabras… "hasta yo desconfió de mi…" - además dime Potter quien era el encargado de limpiar la casa? – ante la cara anonadada del moreno esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria, que fue apagada por la ira que demostraban los ojos de Mione

- chicos no pelen ahora, tenemos que subir a Ronald a su cama – interrumpió Tonks

- eso si no esta muerto – profirió acusadoramente Harry

- eso se arregla fácil, yo me ofrezco para tal misión – todos le miraron molestos por aquel comentario "creo que no es el mejor momento para esta clase de bromas" se reprendió mentalmente – bueno Potter entonces ve por un palo y pícalo para ver si aun vive – "no puedo evitarlo!!!" se grito desesperadamente dentro de si

- que gracioso eres Malfoy! – La verdad era que a la castaña aquellos comentarios le causaban mucha gracia, sin embargo no era capaz de reírse bajo aquellas circunstancias - mejor veamos que heridas se ocasiono con el accidente

- hay no me digas sangre sucia que también sabes de primeros auxilios

- pues claro, para tu información no hay materia que sea totalmente desconocida para Mione, ella ah leído cuanto libro se cruza por su camino – la castaña se sintió tan alagada y feliz por aquel comentario que durante unos segundos olvido por completo que se encontraba molesta con el chico de ojos verdes

- gracias Harry… - le sonrió Granger, ante tal acto el chico también le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió como si algo que llevaba mucho tiempo roto y creía sin compostura, mágicamente se arreglaba

- de nada Herm, es la verdad no? – aquel acto no había pasado desapercibido por el rubio… quien meticulosamente ordenaba sus ideas…

- bueno, quieres que veamos que tanto daño se hizo no? – Draco se arrodillo ante Ron, el plan que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo valía la pena para tal humillación, comenzó a picar fuertemente el cuerpo del chico con su dedo- haber comadreja, te duele?, te duele?, te duele?- estaba divirtiéndose demasiado, aquel simple acto le causaba tanta alegría… talvez quería ser mejor persona con Hermione, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que serlo también con los demás – yo creo que solo finge, mira no se queja jajaja

- eres un desgraciado Draco!, como puedes regocijarte con el dolor ajeno?

- fácil, así... mira… te duele?, te duele?, te duele?, vamos Jane pruébalo veras que te termina gustando, es como una terapia relajante jajaja

- suficiente Draco, deja en paz a Ron, ahora ayúdanos a subirlo – ordeno una Tonks que luchaba vehementemente por no dejar salir una gran y sonora carcajada

- que?, no lo siento te equivocaste, la filántropa aquí es Granger… además tu tienes tu varita, usa magia para levantarlo…

- ne? Varita? – un rayo callo sobre Tonks, "es cierto, yo si tengo varita… pude haber hecho un conjuro para fingir el accidente…", al voltear para hablar con Harry noto la expresión en su rostro, no se necesitaba ser psíquico para saber que la misma idea había cruzado por su mente…- si pues varita… no se puede usar!, se nos ordeno que tan solo la usáramos para casos extremos…

- y que, alguien herido no es un caso extremo? Ya quita esa cara, ojos de gargajo! – ahora todo tenia sentido para el, "y yo soy el vil y miserable?" comprendió a la perfección que había sido un plan para conseguir que Mione les volviera a hablar, "pero los idiotas olvidaron que podían usar magia…" musito para si, todo parecía tener sentido, pero al fin y al cavo era tan solo una conjetura, por lo que decidió comprobar su teoría - debieron de pensar antes de lanzar a Weasley por las escaleras – aquella frase tuvo los efectos esperados, no había duda, todo era un plan "y dicen que la paranoia no sirve…" se felicito mentalmente – si tanto desean deshacerse de ese roedor me hubieran dicho… yo gustoso ayudo… en fin, ustedes ensuciaron, escudes limpien – se fue dejando a dos personas en estado de shock, mientras que la castaña miraba consternada los rostros de aquellos

- me perdí de algo o que? – al fin logro preguntar Hermione, causando que los hay presentes (los que no estaban inconscientes claro) voltearan agradecidos por la inocencia de su amiga – bueno, Harry levantemos a Ron, es seguro que Draco no nos ayuda, el suele ser demasiado paranoico, claro como el es tan egoísta y desconsiderado, cree que todos son igual…

* * *

Después de haber subido al pelirrojo a su habitación, Hermione se dedico a cuidar de el, puesto que el moreno al parecer tenía "cosas que hacer" y Tonks tenia que arreglarse, ella aprovecho aquel "momento de paz" para leer un nuevo libro que hacia poco días había encontrado en la biblioteca.

_El viento me arrastro  
tan lejos de aquí_

_Ya no importara…_

Cuando de pronto escucho un leve gemido por parte del chico pecoso, salio del universo que había creado, al observar al adolescente descubrió que le miraba embelesadamente con una tonta sonrisa, pero al notar que ella le había descubierto agacho la mirada instintivamente, "no ahora, Weasley deja de ser un cobarde…" se dijo mentalmente – Hermione… tu aquí? – eso había sonado demasiado fingido aun para el… - que paso?

- caíste de las escaleras Ron – respondió preocupada Mione – como siempre no tuviste cuidado y…

- que?, hay gracias Hermione aun ahora te encanta recalcarme mis fallas no? – grito muy molesto Ronald Weasley

- que yo que?, tu no entiendes nada verdad??, eres tan egoísta y orgulloso como siempre!, Ron ya madura quieres! – grito exasperada Hermione, el recuerdo del dolor que el chico había causado en ella volvió, pero para su alegría y disgusto del pelirrojo, la puerta fue abierta por un chico de lentes que se encontraba insultándose con cierto rubio…

- ya te dije que no tienes porque seguirme! Ni que te importara Ron!

- primero muerto que preocupado por el rojizo!

- ya cállense los dos!, no ven que Ron esta herido…

- si Herm... lo siento… - dijo Harry, sabiendo que con aquellas palabras provocaba un terrible rencor en el chico de ojos grises

- si Herm lo siento… - arremedo Draco – hay por favor ya deja esas cursilerías Granger, el mundo estaría mejor sin la comadreja, habría mas oxigeno para respirar, y después de todo no se habría perdido gran cosa…

- pues menos se perdería si tu murieses…

- hay mira quien habla ojos de sapo en escabeche! Saben chicos son tan patéticos que hasta me han inspirado para componerles un poema: escuchen – dijo cínicamente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama causando un agudo dolor en Ron – que va a pasar cuando te trague el suelo? Quien va a ocupar tu lugar en el metro?, quien va a notar tu ausencia en el pesero?, quien va a llorarle a un cuidado menos, yo en tu lugar me aferraría a este infierno, yo en tu lugar moriría de viejo… - finalizaba su satírica critica mientras salía tranquilamente de la habitación, dejando impactados a sus "escuchas", pero antes de cerrar la puerta, dio una pequeña mirada a Hermione y en lo que fue prácticamente un susurro musito - y es que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte no?

- Malfoy cada vez me da más miedo…

- a mi también… Harry a mi también…

- como puede darles miedo?, que ustedes nunca entienden nada?, acaso no pueden prestar atención a algo que no sea ustedes? – dijo eso con los ojos vidriosos, tomo su libro rápidamente y se dedico a seguir al chico

Aquella acción les tomo tan desprevenidos que no tuvieron ni tiempo para molestarse, cuando por fin uno salio del transe, se decidió a hablar – y aun así dices que tengo esperanzas?, he perdido a mi rata de biblioteca, la he perdido por una serpiente…

- pues… ya te lo dije… además si te sirve de consuelo pienso que una rata es mas compatible con una comadreja que con una serpiente – sonrió tristemente Harry, el tampoco podía ignorar la actitud de Herm, pero la verdad era que el también había notado la expresión del "mortio" al recitar la ultima frase; "talvez no sea tan frió… de que hablas ese maldito no tiene escrúpulos, vendería a su propia madre para salvar su pellejo… y porque lloraba?, porque no mato a Dumbledore… pero por su culpa el esta muerto!..." el debate interno que se llevaba acabo en el moreno parecía pasar inadvertido para su amigo, quien luchaba ferozmente por controlar sus instintos asesinos que desde hacia unos días habían nacido en el.

Un chico vestido de negro buscaba algo en la chaqueta que portaba, "maldita sea!, por eso odio la ropa muggle, demasiados compartimentos, muy poco espacio" refunfuñaba mientras subía sin problema alguno al techo, y es que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ese hecho que bien podía realizarlo con los ojos cerrados y sin una mano, pero seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto como alguien le seguía muy de cerca.

Cuando por fin encontró aquel preciado objeto en su traje se dedico a disfrutarlo mientras observaba atentamente las nubes, aquello de verdad lo relajaba, de pronto sintió como algo le tapaba los ojos, inmediatamente se defendió de lo que el suponía era una agresión pero… - tranquilo! Draco, suéltame! – era Hermione, cuando se pudo dar cuenta soltó la muñeca de la chica – deja de ser tan agresivo!

- es tu culpa!, me asustaste…

- y solo por eso me tenias que torcer la mano?

- da gracias de que solo hice eso…

- eres un paranoico…

- no soy paranoico… bueno… talvez… un poco… pero sabes eso en estos momentos es crucial!, que no te das cuenta la situación en la que nos encontramos?

- claro que me doy cuenta, no soy tonta y lo sabes

- pues a veces lo dudo…

- te refieres a lo de Ron?

- pues claro que me refiero a… un momento!, tu lo sabias, sabias que todo era una trampa… y aun así me culpaste, le seguiste el juego al imbecil de Potter – cuando la castaña hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cara, Malfoy sintió como una terrible rabia emanaba de su ser – pues entonces lárgate con ellos!, corre sangre sucia, ve a los brazos de tu amada comadreja y déjame a mi en paz de una buena vez...

- Draco contrólate quieres? – si, Hermione no era tonta, se había dado cuenta de aquel plan, ya que después de tantos años de convivencia podía leer a esos dos como si de un libro se tratase, lo que le sorprendió fue la reacción del rubio "mientras mas te conozco menos te entiendo…" medito seriamente Mione – vine aquí es para arreglar todo, entiendes?

- arreglar?, que podríamos arreglar?... dime Granger – su ego estaba total y completamente herido, "si ella acepto aquel jueguito significa que esta de acuerdo con ellos, ella los extraña… fui un estúpido al creer que no los necesitaría teniéndome a mi…" se reprendía mentalmente – mira si lo que estas insinuando es que me importa, olvídalo entiendes, al fin y al cabo tu y yo no somos nada! – Si aquello era cierto, ellos no eran nada y justo era eso lo que más le dolía – así que déjame en paz… lárgate a besar a Ron…

- que curioso eres… es la primera vez que le llamas por su nombre

- huy si que tiene de maravilloso?, en verdad Granger márchate antes de que diga algo que pueda llegar a lastimarte

- no me importa que lo hagas, mas me lastima estar lejos de ti… - susurro sonrojada, causando una confusión en el rubio…

- deja de mentir si?, que ganas con eso?

- mentir, ganar? Hay por dios Malfoy, deja de ser tan paranoico, acaso no crees que yo quiera estar contigo de verdad…

- porque querrías estar a mi lado?, después de todo yo solo soy un mimado, egoísta, patán, etc... Ah! y claro olvidaba mortifago… porque una sangre sucia querría estar junto a un mortio?

- no lo se… yo también me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces; y la realidad Malfoy es que tienes mas contras que pros… especialmente cuando te comportas así, pero… no lo se… no logro sacarte de mis pensamientos, y… también creo que no eres tan malo, en el fondo eres una buena persona y eso para mi eso es suficiente – sonrió tiernamente Hermione, provocando un estremecimiento total en el cuerpo de Draco…

- deja de hablar como si me conocieras

- pero te conozco para tu desgracia te conozco demasiado, quien sabe quizás conocerte fue un error… pero eso ya no tiene solución – la confesión parecía haber causado un gran dolor en el chico, pero la castaña al notarlo decidió terminar su frase - sabes que yo jamás pensé en conocer alguien como tu, estoy feliz de haberte conocido… si bien algunas veces te odio otras mas yo te…

- tu me… - el suspenso lo estaba matando, necesitaba saberlo, oír que era lo que el significaba para ella

- yo te comprendo…

_Que quise decir  
las palabras que nunca escucharas_

- ah…

* * *

Después de 2 horas de planes y estrategias discutidos, Harry decidió que era tiempo de comer un poco, cuando propuso aquello Ron no puso objeción alguna, el también se encontraba demasiado cansado – bueno, entonces bajo por la comida…

- no Harry, quiero descansar, si no es mucha molestia podrías mejor avisarme para la comida?

- bajar?... te parece si mejor mando a Mione para que te de de comer – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a su amigo

- no la obligues a nada Harry…

- no, te aseguro que ella sola se ofrecerá!, bueno… nos vemos, descansa

Una vez que el chico de lentes hubo cerrado la puerta, Ron se sumergió en un profundo sueño…

Un enorme castillo se encontraba frente a el – Hogwarts – dijo, el chico comenzó entonces a caminar tranquilamente por aquel sendero que lo guiaba a su antigua escuela. El lugar era demasiado tranquilo, ningún sonido perturbada el ambiente, tampoco era capaz de percibir ningún olor, lo único que sus sentidos lograban captar era una sustancia viscosa y fría que rápidamente se impregnaba en sus pies descalzos… cuando se encontró frente a las puertas de aquel sitio noto que se encontraban levemente abiertas, lo suficiente como para poder entrar por ellas. El gran comedor seguía manteniendo su majestuosidad, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el sitio donde tiempo atrás se sentaba a compartir alimentos con sus amigos… quiso acercarse pero una fuerza extraña le obligo a retirarse de aquel sitio, subió entonces las escaleras, cruzo por los pasillos y escaleras de la enorme escuela, cuando por fin llego al destino que le marcaban sus pies una ansia enorme se apodero de el, realizo un hechizo y de pronto… nuevamente aquel espejo. Un terror reemplazo rápidamente su ansia, detestaba aquel objeto, le temía tanto, sentía que cada vez que le miraba una parte de su ser iba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Aquel espejo mostraba el deseo mas desesperado de su corazón… el espejo del Oesed. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban intento resistir la compulsión de mirarse en aquel objeto, pero fácilmente esa fuerza fue vencida…

_De nuevo mis ojos miraran a trabes del cristal  
_

Cuando por fin se miro, descubrió lo que ya sabía de sobra… Hermione Jane Granger, la castaña le miraba tiernamente y sonreía, aquella imagen para el era simplemente perfecta, pero de pronto su embelesamientos fue interrumpido por una voz poco familiar – tanto la amas?

- quien eres tu? – pregunto Weasley

- eso no importa… nada que tenga que ver conmigo te importa… porque la amas?

- como no amarla… - al finalizar esa objeción todo volvió a la normalidad, los sonidos comunes fueron recuperados y el olor también regreso, un frió enorme invadió sus pies, cuando el volteo a mirarles, lo que descubrió fue sangre… aquella sustancia que había estado pisando era sangre…

- claro… - susurro tristemente aquella figura - que tiene ella que no tenga yo?, Ronald porque no te gusto?

- como puedes gustarme si no te conozco…

- pero si me conoces! – Grito exasperada la pequeña niña, que portaba una enorme capa – siempre he estado junto a ti… solo que nunca me has tomado en cuenta… jamás me has prestado atención… soy nada para ti

- entonces porque…

- porque te amo…

- nadie podría amarme…

- yo si… tanto que moriré por ti… tanto que matare por ti – tras decir aquella tétrica confesión, la chica desapareció tan rápido como se había hecho presente.

Entonces un extraño sonido resonó en aquellas paredes, el espejo se había roto… el pelirrojo por instinto se agacho a recoger el fragmento que se encontraba mas cerca de el, pero cuando alzo la vista la figura que encontró frente a si le helo… - Voldemort…

- Ron!, Ron despierta!! Vamos es hora de comer!!

Al abrir sus ojos descubrió a la chica de sus sueños le sacudía de un lado a otro fuertemente – ya te oí Hermione, ya estoy despierto!, puedes dejar de moverme?, recuerda que estoy herido…

- ah cierto, lo lamento… soy muy brusca en ocasiones

- ja… dime algo que no sepa… - dijo emocionado, el simple hecho de encontrarse con la chica en la misma habitación había despejado su mente de todo mal sueño… "porque si era un sueño verdad?" inquirió una voz en su cabeza, de pronto como una reacción instintiva cerro fuertemente la mano con que había recogido aquel fragmento – ha! – grito, en su puño tenia un pedazo de aquel espejo "pero solo fue un sueño!!!"

- deja de gritar como niña Weasley!

- deja a Ron en paz, si el quiere gritar en que te afecta Malfoy?

- claro que me afecta el sonido de su molesta voz contamina mis sensibles oídos… que tu ya ni lo notes porque estas acostumbrado es diferente Potter

- dejen de pelear!, les recuerdo sus promesas - Hermione estaba un tanto molesta, le disgustaba ver como alguien no cumplía un trato…

_Flash Back_

Una vez terminaron su "amena" conversación la castaña se disponía bajar del techo cuando un detalle le llamo la atención – por cierto Draco, deja de fumar por favor, no vez que eso te puede matar…

- si Voldemort no me mato, crees que un cigarro lo haga? – dijo petulante

- a que te refieres con eso? Acaso el te hizo algo?

- olvídalo si!, eso ya no importa… no quiero hablar de eso… - Hermione entonces comprendió que lo mejor era dejar aquel tema por la paz… al menos de momento – y que tiene de malo fumar?, eso mata a los muggles, pero te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos pociones o hechizos que curan cosas tan estúpidas como el cáncer

- el cáncer no es estúpido!, tienes idea de cuanta gente muere a causa de eso cada año?

- mmm… no me interesa, no se… que te parece eso?

- porque siempre tienes que actuar de esa manera?

- porque te molesta tanto que actué de esa manera? – se miraron desafiantemente durante algunos segundos, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando mas… un tierno beso se llevo acabo entre ellos pero la intensidad comenzó a subir cada vez mas, y cuando el chico estuvo a punto de introducir su lengua en la boca de la castaña, Jane se alejo, molestando demasiado al chico – se puede saber a que demonios estas jugando?

- yo no estoy jugando a nada!, o acaso crees que voy por la vida besando a cuanto hombre me insulta por hobbie?

- pues no se…

- vez!, tienes que arruinarlo todo!!

- yo no arruino nada!, tu eres la que empieza, porque demonios cortaste el beso?

- porque nunca he besado a nadie así, satisfecho? De hecho nunca había besado a nadie antes que a ti… – dijo mientras bajaba lo más veloz que podía del tejado…

- pues tu… que tu que? – pregunto mientras le seguía, cuando por fin estuvieron en tierra corrió y tomo el brazo de la ex-gryffidor, la acerco tiernamente a su cuerpo y la abrazo dulcemente – podías habérmelo dicho… - dijo susurrándole en su oído.

Toda estas acciones provocaron un desenfrenado cambiar de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Herm, el siempre actuaba de aquella manera, "tan impredecible como siempre…" – pues tu nunca preguntaste…

De pronto un sonido les saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que se separaron, muy a tiempo pues Harry Potter salio detrás de una puerta, cuando observo a la pareja por unos breves momentos se disgusto, pero recordó las palabras de Tonks "se atraen mas abejas con miel que con hiel…" – Hermi, que bueno que te encuentro, te he estado buscando hace mucho…

La reacción del moreno le sorprendió bastante, jamás lo hubiera esperado de el, pero de pronto recordó hasta donde era capaz de llegar ese par – y dime en que te puedo ayudar Harry?

- pues veras, Ron aun se encuentra mal y… Tonks me ha pedido que le de de comer, pero la verdad es que yo no sabría como hacerlo… así que recordé que tu nos habías comentado una vez, el hecho de que durante un tiempo fuiste enfermera y…

- y ahora quieres que ella valla y le de de tragar al pelos de zanahoria

- pues si, de hecho, si quiero la ayuda de Mione… te molesta?

- pues si es así, a ti que?

- basta!, que acaso no pueden dejar de pelear? – Miro la cara de los chicos que le decían todo – ok... fue una pregunta demasiado tonta, si, Harry enseguida subo

- bien… vamos… - dijo mientras jalaba a la castaña del brazo esperando que le siguiera

- suéltala! – grito descontrolado Draco, el tan solo mirar como alguien, además de el, tocara a la castaña le molestaba demasiado – además ella no va a ir! – jalo del otro brazo a Mione

Hermione que comprendió a la perfección la situación decidió tomar cartas en el asunto – pues si lo haré… - noto la cara de furia que puso el rubio – mejor dicho lo haremos… veras Harry si quieres que alimente a Ron lo haré… solo si Draco viene claro – los dos chicos sentían como si se les hubiese tirado un balde de agua fría encima – y tu Draco si quieres venir promete que no pelearas… de acuerdo?

- ya que… todo por ver agonizar a la comadreja…

_Fin del Flash Back _

- mmmm… - respondieron al unísono

- que demonios haces aquí Malfoy?

- pues estaba tan preocupado por ti que decidí venir a visitarte y hasta darte de comer en tu hociquito, que no es obvio?? – respondió lo mas sarcástico que pudo

- Draco… - amenazo Mione

- Si Draco recuerda tu promesa… a menos que quieras irte… - Harry había dado en el clavo, volteo a ver a su amigo, que tal como lo había previsto miraba furioso al rubio, de pronto Ron sintió como le miraba y regreso la mirada a su amigo, entendiendo que dado el momento seria enterado de todos los detalles

- bien Ron ahora come, Tonks preparo una deliciosa sopa de verduras

- sabes que detesto las verduras

- pero si eso es lo que comes siempre… - respondió instintivamente Draco, una mirada amenazante surgió de los castaños ojos de Granger – es lo que últimamente comemos, no? – dijo intentando remediar su comentario

- mmm… si aja… bueno, me gustaría arreglar las cosas con ustedes ahora que hemos podido mantener una conversación civilizada, chicos lo lamento… – el enunciado que acababa de pronunciar provoco varias reacciones en los 3 chicos, Ron por una parte sintió una enorme felicidad y como un dejo de esperanza comenzaba a nacer en el, Harry de pronto olvido los insultos y ofensas que había recibido por parte de Mione, en cambio Draco tuvo unas inmensas ganas de correr, llorar y matar a golpes a ese par. Granger percato todas esas reacciones, disfrutando cada instante, y es que todo aquello había sido fríamente planeado – si chicos lamento haberlos insultado y ofendido, pero es que realmente estaba molesta… si les soy sincera aun no lo estoy – noto como una objeción luchaba por salir de los labios de Weasley – pero eso ya no importa… los 6 años que pasamos en Hogwarts fueron maravillosos, los mejores años de mi vida!, pero… nada podrá ser igual después de esto, entienden?, me lastimaron demasiado y jamás podré olvidar que no pudieran confiar en mi!, pero creo que nuestra amistad merece una segunda oportunidad, no?

- claro Hermione, tenemos que luchar por seguir juntos – comento sonrojado Ron, todo el plan había resultado un éxito

- después de todo, nosotros también te debemos una disculpa, tienes razón en estar molesta – respondió felizmente Harry Potter, mientras abrazaba fraternalmente a su amiga

La chica respondió inmediatamente aquel gesto, mientras sentía sobre su espalda la molesta (y celosa) mirada de dos adolescentes – Ron! – dijo abrazando también a su amigo, aquello era como en los viejos tiempos – me alegra que entiendan, es como si por fin maduraran! – La mirada molesta de sus dos amigos regreso – hay vamos, no pelemos por tonterías, además aun hay algo que quiero pedirles

- claro Mione, pide lo que quieras, es tuyo – dijo Harry sentándose sobre la cama de Ron

- como siempre aprovechándote de la situación, verdad?, bueno di rápido lo que quieres…

- pues yo seré su amiga pero… También quiero ser amiga de Draco, y no lo digo como un permiso o algo parecido, saben que quieran o no lo haré, pero lo que deseo pedirles es que no se entrometan en eso! – dijo todo aquello en menos de 15 segundos, volteo velozmente y miro a Draco quien parecía estar pasando por un carrusel de sentimientos en ese preciso instante – y también lo digo por ti, chicos ustedes son muy importantes para mi, pero… verán en este tiempo yo… no quiero dejar de estar junto a Draco, solo por que ustedes no logran entenderse, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Malfoy, quiero seguir hablando contigo…

El estado de shock era demasiado para ellos, mentalmente todos debatían sobre su decisión, de pronto el pelirrojo decidió romper la espera – a mi me da igual si eres o no amiga de… Malfoy y creo que a Harry igual, digo mientras no nos obligues a estar junto a el… - aquella era la confesión mas mentirosa que jamás hubiese pronunciado, al menos hasta aquel momento, pero es que tenia tan solo dos opciones; negarse, pelear de nuevo con Mione y así dejarle el camino libre a Malfoy o aceptar, hacer feliz a la chica y reconquistarla; por lo que tomo la decisión que creyó mas correcta. "Un simple juego de ajedrez, mueve tus piezas correctamente, es todo lo que tienes que hacer" le susurro una voz en su cabeza, Hermione tenia razón, parecía que por fin iba madurando.

Harry comprendió perfectamente la situación, y acepto con la cabeza, si bien la idea no le agradaba no podía hacer nada, "se lo prometiste, no puedes fallarle…" dicto su conciencia.

Hermione sonrió alegremente, ahora tan solo faltaba la respuesta del "mortio", quien se esforzaba por encontrar la mejor solución para aquella difícil situación, "como se atreve?, quien cree que soy?, al diablo con Hermione… pero si la dejo seguro Weasley aprovechara la oportunidad, seria como rendirse, dejar que gane esa comadreja?, Hermione y Ron podrían terminar siendo novios!! No! El maldito de Weasley no me va a ganar!" después de ese monologo respondió inmediatamente – y a mi en que me afecta si les hablas o no?, me da igual! Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida no la mía Jane… mientras no afecte en nada nuestra relación – hizo un gran énfasis a aquella palabra, provocando unos celos terribles al pelirrojo. Por unos segundos mantuvieron sus miradas, lanzándose mutuamente miles de avadas kedavras… la guerra había comenzado

* * *

Un dolor inmenso se apodero de su cabeza, cuando pudo abrir los ojos todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse en pie, al conseguirlo unas enormes nauseas le hicieron perder lo poco que había podido desayunar, talvez aquel acto había sido grotesco pero le había funcionado para retomar el control de su vista y cuerpo; cuando aquello aconteció se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación, un mar de preguntas golpearon su cansada mente… poco a poco fue reconociendo aquel sitio, estaba al mitad el bosque! Y lo que fue aun peor, se encontraba llena de sangre, aterrorizada busco al dueño de aquel liquido encontrando por respuesta varios animales destazados junto a ella… las nauseas volvieron. Cuando por fin pudo tomar el control total sobre su cuerpo corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo, sin saber como, logro encontrar el lugar donde residía, para su fortuna no encontró a nadie a su paso, al retornar a su habitación el descubrimiento que realizo fue mucho mas impactante que los anteriores… su cama estaba totalmente destrozada, y las fotografías de su familia cortadas y rayoneadas, el único miembro que se había salvado de aquella agresión fue Ron… sin poder hacer nada entro al baño donde se encontraba un mensaje escrito en sangre: "existen las coincidencias? o tan solo es el destino… solo tu podrás elegir seguir la tenue luz de la fugaz estrella o el cegador fulgor de la menguante Luna"…

_Un mal presagio que no cambio  
aun lo puedo sentir

* * *

_

Luna dibujaba un pintoresco cuadro, mientras cantaba alegremente- "Poniéndote un collar de rosas, sujetando una cruz de plata con tu boca... Te odio, has vuelto a llegar a clímax tu solo. Sobre tus rodillas, lame las amargas gotas de amor... Como despedida podría darte un triste adiós… En un cofre de nombre "yo", mi corazón aun late. Dos alas reviven bajo la luz de la luna y alzan el vuelo. La soledad se hace más aterradora que la oscuridad. Bajo la cruz... "

* * *

Muy lejos de hay, 6 escobas volaban a gran velocidad sobre el hermoso valle, el líder de la agrupación hizo entonces una seña para bajar; todos parecieron entender aquella orden, descendieron tranquilamente de sus transportes mientras admiraban el pintoresco paisaje que se les presentaba – así que este es el valle de Godric, el lugar donde Harry nació… - dijo una chica de rasgos asiáticos, mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos cerca del moreno

_Esos días ya son tan borrosos  
_

- a que es lindo no? – dijo un hombre de cabellos rojizos

- este no es el momento para pensar en eso!, de verdad que este lugar es seguro? – gimió preocupada lo que parecía ser una chica

- el sitio mas seguro es el mas obvio no? – respondió la figura que les había ordenado bajar minutos antes, se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta y toco pausadamente, pronto hoyo como unos extraños pasos se acercaban a abrir, unos ruidos excéntricos salían de aquel sitio, un poco de humo naranja se hizo visible después de unos minutos, después de aquello la puerta por fin se abrió, dejando ver a su paranoico anfitrión – Moddy! Como estas? – dijo mientras veía un poco exasperado como el ex-auror le apuntaba con su varita y con su ojo mágico inspeccionaba al resto del grupo, una vez estuvo seguro de que eran las personas a las que esperaban los dejo pasar – es agradable tu recibimiento…

Un grito efusivo detuvo la "calida" bienvenida – Remus!!, por fin llegaste – Tonks corrió a abrazar al visitante – te extrañe tanto!, tardaste bastante! Como estas?, has comido bien?, no te duele nada?, me extrañaste?, porque tardaste tanto?, que tal el viaje? – pregunto en tan solo un respiro mientras se enganchaba al cuello de Lupin quien no parecía molestarse por la actitud de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban acompañados se sonrojo levánteme – he… Hola también a ustedes… Flema!!! Ya llegaron!, tomen asiento, en seguida haré que bajen los demás.

Al finalizar aquella frase tropezó torpemente con la chica de descendencia Veela, quien se encontraba bellamente arreglada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana – Bill! Mon amour! – el pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre alzo la vista y se dedico a contemplar por breves instantes a su futura esposa, cuando por fin sus pieles se encontraron no pudieron resistir y se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso…

- les recuerdo que estamos aquí… no están solos, además tenemos cosas que hacer – escuchar aquella frase los regreso a la realidad, era verdad aquella no era la mejor situación para esas escenas, ya tendrían tiempo para experimentar aquellas sensaciones, después en su noche de bodas…

Tonks subía rápidamente las escaleras, tanto que ni siquiera reparo en notar el hecho de que había un pequeño camino rojizo que guiaba hacia el cuarto de la menor de los Weasley. Toco un momento la puerta y la abrió sin esperar respuesta encontrando un cuadro bastante peculiar.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama de Ron con cartas en su mano, mientras que Harry se encontraba hincado junto a la cama de su amigo también con cartas en sus extremidades, Ronald por su parte estaba acostado boca arriba cubierto con cartas en su cara y para acentuar mas aquella escena Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un banco mirando a la ventana y al parecer también contaba con cartas – he... – "me equivoque de habitación?" se pregunto "ahora no hay tiempo" salio de su transe – bajen rápido!, los nuevos miembros de la orden han llegado!, Lupin y Bill también están aquí!!! – cerro la puerta dejando perplejos a los presentes…

De pronto Ron se paro bruscamente tirando a Hermione de la cama – fíjate bien lo que haces inútil! – reclamo Draco

- tranquilo Malfoy estoy bien! – dijo Herm mientras se levantaba ayudada por el moreno

- ja… y quien dijo que a mi me preocupaba eso – dijo sonrojado, ocasionando una leve risa en Potter y Granger, mientras que Ron le miraba furiosamente

- mejor ayúdanos Malfoy, tenemos que bajar a Ron

- que?, no lo siento yo no soy niñera de nadie y menos de Weasley – rezongo saliendo molesto de la habitación, suficiente había sido aceptar compartir el tiempo de Hermione con ellos como para que ahora se enterase de que nuevos estorbos habían llegado a interrumpir su paz, cuando bajo por completo las escaleras la persona a la que encontró le helo la sangre, "de todas las personas en este planeta, porque el??"

_Mirando al exterior  
desde la jaula  
de tu corazón  
como pájaros  
Esa blanca luz que surge de ti  
es más fuerte que un rayo de sol  
que un amanecer más bello

* * *

_

Ginny estaba arreglando su cuarto, después de haber encontrado aquel mensaje decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en ello, por lo que le borro, tomo un rápido baño para limpiar su cuerpo y se dispuso a componer aquel desorden; de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una chica de cabello rosa – baja rápido es urgente – aquella presencia se retiro… ella acostumbrada ya a los mensajes de Tonks se decidió a bajar, talvez en verdad podía ser algo importante

* * *

- Déjanos devorar la prueba de nuestra unión! Abriendo las esposas, sujetándonos las pálidas muñecas... El milagro de tus caricias, te quiero con toda mi alma... Sobre tus rodillas, ofreces las dolorosas palabras de amor. – su serena paz fue quebrantada por los gritos desenfrenados de la aurora

- Luna baja ahora mismo!

- Roja posición manchando una venda. Ni siquiera me importa si es pecado, por favor... Dime que me quieres... Y dame un beso prohibido... – cantaba Lovegood mientras salía tranquilamente de su habitación, en el trayecto choco con su amiga.

Caminaron juntas hasta la sala, cuando la pelirroja descubrió el motivo de tanto drama, no pudo evitar sentirse también feliz, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor

El chico correspondió rápidamente aquel gesto de cariño, Luna por su parte tan solo se dedico a saludar, cuando de pronto su vista choco con la respuesta a todas sus plegarias

Cuando por fin lograron descender de aquellas escaleras, Hermione quedo paralizada al descubrir a los nuevos miembros de la orden… de pronto soltó a Ron quien hubiera caído de no ser sostenido también por Harry, corriendo se acerco al motivo de su alegría, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se dejo abrazar por los protectores brazos de aquel hombre – Víctor!! Que gusto verte! Hacia tanto…

Aquella reacción provoco una enorme ira en dos adolescentes, mientras que ese mismo hecho había causado una inmensa alegría a cierta rubia – Gracias Hermione por dejarme caer… es obvio para ti quien es mas importante… - rugió Ron

- si sangre sucia, ten mas cuidado!, se mas consiente! Se supone que Weasley es tu responsabilidad, deja en paz a Krum! – Malfoy se acerco a Ron, ayudándole a caminar, provocando un colapso total en los presentes – siéntate comadreja recuerda que aun estas muy delicado… pero yo que tu me replanteaba mejor quienes son mis amigos, digo si Granger es capaz de abandonarte por un casi perfecto desconocido...

- pero Malfoy recuerda que el no es un perfecto desconocido, es el famosísimo Víctor Krum!, el mejor jugador que quidditch del mundo! Y sobre todo el chico que bailo con ella en navidad! – dijo también el menor de los varones Weasley en un total tono de burla e ira contenida

- basta ya los dos! – grito furiosa Hermione aquello había sobrepasado los limites, si bien antes había deseado que sus "amigos" se llevasen bien, aquello era demasiado, de pronto noto como la mirada molesta de aquel par se dirigía vehementemente hacia el búlgaro

Aquel extraño grupo continuo peleándose durante los 15 minutos siguientes, varios fueron los intentos para finalizar la pelea, pero todo fue en vano, cuando por fin lograron colmar la paciencia de Alastor grito desesperado – Cállense ya!, todo el tiempo peleando y discutiendo… haber si ya maduran los tres!, y ustedes – giro a ver a sus nuevos inquilinos – saluden!, demuestren los pocos modales que tienen! – ordeno, siendo obedecido inmediatamente por los adolescentes

- Hi… - murmuro Krum mientras se alejaba de Hermione y volvía a su habitual rígida postura, no comprendía aun muy bien la situación, pero después de aquel agotador viaje lo último que quería era continuar aquella absurda pelea…

Una chica de cabello largo y negro camino hacia el frente y con un gesto descortés dijo – Hermione… Ginny – Cho Chang realizo una cara de asco al finalizar el último nombre, siendo totalmente correspondida por las ex – gryffindors – Hola Luna… Ron… Draco, Ho… hola Harry, como estas? – dijo en un tono completamente diferente al expuesto palabras atrás

La acción de la chica causo en el moreno una gran confusión, mientras que la hermana de Weasley solo podía contemplar frustrantemente la situación, pero aquello pronto fue interrumpido por las tímidas palabras de un chico de cara redonda – Hola chicos!, hacia tanto!, Ginny… - tan solo haber pronunciado aquel nombre y de esa manera le había hecho acreedor a un enorme rencor por parte de Potter, no había duda Neville no había nacido con estrella… todo parecía ser como en los viejos tiempos…

_Un mal presagio que no cambio  
aun lo puedo sentir  
esos días ya son tan borrosos  
para mi..._

- basta ya de absurdas bienvenidas!, no hay tiempo para cosas como estas, debemos planear inmediatamente el paso a seguir, una acción de emergencia por si somos atacados, guardar provisiones para la guerra…

- dije saluden Millicent!

- hola… que gusto verlos, que alegría que estén bien, wow! Espero que todos nos divirtamos mucho y seamos grandes amigos a partir de ahora! – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo – listo Moddy, ahora y podemos preocuparnos por cosas realmente importantes?

- aun no has escuchado la respuesta de tus anfitriones – respondió divertida Tonks

- Pues no me interesa conocer la opinión del "Mesías", de los rojitos, la rata de biblioteca o el alvino! – explico Millicent

- a quien le dices alvino, mestiza?

- pues a quien va a ser, a ti Malfoy!

- mide tus palabras Bulstrode, a menos de que quieras tener una dolorosa muerte

- inténtalo Mortio!

- yo creí que entre serpientes no se mordían… - susurro Ron mientras observaba consternado como los ex–slytherin peleaban entre si, la verdad era que el nunca había considerado bonita a Millicent, y cada vez que tuvo oportunidad se burlo de ella por ser Sly, pero aquella escena le demostraba que si bien ella no era una chica con carisma tampoco era una de las bobas que andaba detrás del rubio…

- pues ya vez que si son carnívoras… - respondió Potter que al igual que el pelirrojo miraba curioso aquella conversación, en sus 6 años dentro de Hogwarts jamás había visto una pelea entre serpientes

- basta ya!, que no puede haber paz en esta casa?, ahora todos tomen asiento, tenemos algo importante que decirles – pronuncio finalmente Nymphadora, mientras tomaba de la mano al ex–profesor de D.C.L.A.O

- que sucede?, ah pasado algo malo Lupin? – inquirió un muy preocupado Harry

- pues claro que si han pasado muchas cosas malas Potter, mismas de las que tu no te has enterado por estar dentro de la burbuja en que decidiste refugiarte!

Antes de que Harry Potter pudiese responder a la agresión, Lupin explico – tendremos un hijo!, Tonks y yo seremos padres dentro de 6 meses! – dejando boquiabiertos a los chicos que durante un mes y medio habían convivido con ella

- he… si quieren ya pueden felicitarme – menciono sonrojada la aurora, había esperado cualquier reacción menos esa

- felicidades Tonks! - grito Hermione mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga

- por eso tenias tantos cambios de humor! – comento Ronald

- por eso comías tanto, yo creí que solo eras demasiado golosa – completo Luna

- que yo que??? – dijo muy molesta Tonks

- felicidades Remus – interrumpió Harry – me alegro mucho por ti!

- si muchísimas felicidades!, que nombre le pondrán?, que quieren que sea?, ya han comprado sus cosas? – pregunto emocionada Ginny

- pues gracias y no se, no se y no… - comento alegre la futura madre

- nosotrogs ya lo sabiamos, pego aun así, felicidades otrag vez! – respondió Fleur

- y ustedes que no piensan decir nada, mal educados? – cuestiono Ojoloco

- viva… - dijo sin interés la mestiza mientras investigaba meticulosamente el salón

- otro ciudadano mas… que bien… mas aire que compartir, menos oxigeno para mi… justo lo que necesitaba… - alego Malfoy

- felicidades… seño… ra? – pronuncio confundida Cho

- congratulations… - comento Krum

- que gusto!, espero que tengan un hijo sano – comunico tristemente Longbottom

- gracias, bien pero esa no es la única buena noticia – dijo felizmente Remus

- es cierto, chicos es su turno – comento Tonks mientras se acercaba a Fleur – adelante, díganlo ya

- Tonks tiene razón, esa no es la única buena noticia… como ya saben Fleur y yo nos casaremos, pues bien ya tenemos la fecha, será el 16 de diciembre, ya casi todo esta preparado, así que esperamos contar con su presencia – Bill Weasley finalizo aquella oración con la mas grande sonrisa que pudo dar

- además, yo… quiego pedigles un favor, Hegmione, Ginny, podiang seg mis malignas? Pog favog?

- malignas?... – pregunto inquieta Granger, cuando pudo comprender su significado respondio alegremente – ah madrinas! claro Fleur con mucho gusto – asintió Mione

- nos encantaría Flema… eh… perdón Fleur, pero eso significa que tendremos que llevar vestidos elegantes y hacer un montón de cosas mas… como vamos a…

- no te mortifiques Ginny, mamá ya arreglo todo, sabia que ni tu no Hermione se negarían, ya tiene todo lo que necesitan, ella vendrá en unos días para realizarles algunas pruebas, por supuesto ustedes dos también iran, Ron, Harry – los chicos asintieron felizmente con la cabeza - y claro ustedes – dirigiéndose al resto del grupo

- no gracias… - respondió tajantemente Chang, molestando con esto a Potter y causando una gran alegría a Ginny y Hermione…

- si Herr quierre que yo la acompañe – contesto Krum, quien inmediatamente hallo como respuesta una desafiante mirada de Ron y Draco

En un rápido movimiento mental Malfoy decidió que lo mejor bajo aquella situación era no dejar bajo ninguna circunstancia que alguno de esos quedara a solas con Mione, aun si aquello significaba tener que asistir a la boda de los traidores de sangre – yo si, muchas gracias! – comento cínicamente, tomando desprevenidos a los futuros esposos (y a todos!). Granger comprendió perfectamente el plan, y un choque de sentimientos contradictorios la invadió "esto no terminara bien…"

- yo también puedo ir? – pregunto tímidamente Luna, mientras su mente desplegaba lo que prometía ser un plan magnifico, no sabia como o porque pero sabia a la perfección que grandes cosas ocurrirían en cuanto finalizara la estación en curso, en el equinoccio de invierno…

_Cambio la estación del año  
mi promesa se romperá..._

- clago que si!, y ustedes tambieng… mmm… como dicen que se llamang? – refiriéndose a Neville y Millicent

- Neville, gra…gracias, si no es mucha molestia… iré – respondió avergonzadamente el chico

- gracias, pero no gracias… es decir, si quieren que les sea sincera

- pero no queremos, así que haz el favor de callarte Bulstrode – rezongo Malfoy

- como decía – comento ignorando a su ex-compañero – están locos verdad?, como se les ocurre celebrar una boda a estas alturas, digo esta bien que quieran vivir plenamente, después de todo siendo miembros de la orden puede que mueran en cualquier momento y… - noto como todos le miraban molestos – que? Ah ya entiendo!, la verdad les incomoda cierto?... esta bien me callo…

- si yo creo que es lo mejor – respondió molesta Tonks – bueno ahora que hemos que dado estas maravillosas noticias, es el momento de acomodar los grupos

- grupos… a que te refieres? – cuestiono asustado el ojiverde

- pues a que no se si lo has notado somos 15 ahora y pues la casa solo tiene 9 habitaciones… entiendes el punto?

- ni lo sueñes! – gritaron las serpientes la unísono

- pues no es ningún sueño, y para que haya problema YO nuevamente creare los grupos! – dijo espantando a los adolescentes

- no! Tonks por favor, déjanos hacerlo nosotros! – rogó Hermione, sabia de sobra que si la aurora creaba los grupos, aquello terminaría siendo un perfecto desastre

- déjalos que decidan – comento Remus Jonh Lupin, tomando como respuesta una aceptación de la futura madre de su hijo…

- no lo creo – objeto el viejo auror – eso solo provocaría mas peleas, así que Granger y Bulstrode, compartirán habitación, mientras Lovegood y Chang dormirán juntas y las Weasley se harán compañía… - todas se miraron consternadas, si bien esa no había sido la elección que hubieran hecho por lo menos no las dejaba en una tensa situación - Ron compartirás la habitación con tu hermano, Potter duermes con Neville y Malfoy con Krum – sonrió felizmente, la expresión en el rostro del moreno y del rubio le encanto

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no lo podían creer, Alastor había llegado demasiado lejos, les había puesto con las personas a quienes querían matar en aquel instante, de pronto Malfoy no pudo soportar mas y estallo – estas loco o que?... de acuerdo, esta bien fue una pregunta demasiado estúpida… - reflexiono inmediatamente – no pienso dormir junto a Krum!, prefiero compartir mi habitación con Potter – dijo sarcásticamente, sin saber que aquellas palabras le ocasionarían muchos problemas

Alastor "Ojoloco" Moddy sonrió tetricamente, una maravillosa idea cruzo por su mente – esta bien Malfoy, dormirás con Potter, Krum y Logbbotm al cuarto de Harry, mientras Lupin dormirás en el cuarto de Fleur, Tonks a tu cuarto… satisfechos?? – no valía la pena reclamar nada, el viejo tenia aquella mirada en la que cualquier objeción era pagada con algún castigo – por cierto, Ronald que demonios te paso?

* * *

Cuando Hermione subió a su habitación, después de la cena, se dedico a acomodar sus cosas, aquel día había sido demasiado cansado para ella, de pronto una puerta azotándose le interrumpió el pensamiento – y donde voy a dormir Granger – cuestiono enfadada Millicent

- en el suelo… pues obvio que compartiremos la cama, es lo suficientemente grande no?

- mmm… supongo

- digo si quieres, a menos que te de asco estar cerca de un sangre sucia…

- no tendría porque… mi padre también lo era

- era?

- si Granger era, fue acecinado por un grupo de mortifagos hace 2 semanas, o si no porque crees que yo estoy aquí?, por caridad no, tenlo por seguro

La confesión de la chica le dejo helada, y es que, durante ese tiempo casi había olvidado las duras circunstancias en las que se encontraban - lo… lo lamento, también mataron a mi familia hace poco…

- esta bien… tampoco quiero que me tengas lastima… ahora ayúdame a desempacar, quieres? – cambiando a propósito de tema. Hermione acepto resignada, aquella misión le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer un lado; que jamás creyó existiese, de los Sly. Ella no lo sabia pero esa clase de lazos que comenzaba a formar serian los que tiempo adelante le salvarían la vida...

_Y si alguna vez te pudiera alcanzar  
mi corazón se alejara...

* * *

_

Harry subió pesadamente las escaleras rumbo a su "nuevo dormitorio", la realidad era que no le hacia mucha gracia tener que compartir una habitación con Malfoy, pero dadas las circunstancias aquello era lo mejor, no entendía bien como pero un sentimiento de rencor había nacido en el hacia Neville, sin saber que era totalmente correspondido. De pronto una curiosa mancha llamo su atención, al mirar con mas detenimiento descubrió que una tenue secreción de sangre se encontraba ensuciado las escaleras, "de verdad que te lastimaste Ron" pensó torpemente el chico, sin darle mayor importancia continuo su camino, al llegar a su destino abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrando a un Malfoy semidormido, que al descubrir su visita se paro rápidamente recuperando su prepotente postura – que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- no tengo que, ahora esta también es mi habitación, recuérdalo Malfoy

- no por mucho, piensa Potter, mañana el lupino y la otra comadreja regresaran al mundo mágico… - dijo sin miramientos, era como si una enorme piedra hubiese caído sobre Harry, el nunca había pensado aquello

- talvez… pero hasta entonces esta es también mi habitación, así que hazte a un lado y déjame dormir!

- estas loco?, yo no pienso compartir mi cama contigo!

- no? Y dime donde crees que voy a dormir? En el suelo?

- pues ese no es mi problema, por mi duerme de pie

Al escuchar aquello Harry se lanzo sobre la cama, comenzó a luchar con Malfoy por aquel lugar de descanso… la pelea duro alrededor de 30 minutos en los cuales los chicos habían pasado por todas las etapas de enfado… se hubieran matado hay mismo de no ser porque de pronto un terrible crujido se escucho, siendo precedido por una cama que se caía… colocándolos a ellos en el suelo – genial!, gracias a tu egoísmo ahora los dos dormiremos en el suelo!

- ese serás tu – dijo mientras se levantaba y corria velozmente hacia el pequeño sillón que tenia junto a su librero - bien Potter, buenas noches, hazle un favor a la humanidad y no despiertes, quieres? – comento divertido Draco al ver como Harry comenzaba a crear lo que parecía ser el intento de una provisional cama. Después de un periodo largo de tiempo de burla (claro después de que Harry desistió en su idea de arreglar la cama con sus propias manos) decidió dormir por fin, pero cuando comenzó a cerrar sus parpados, recordó a Hermione… llevo entonces su mano a cierto dedo, encontrando como resultado un frustrado intento para jugar con su anillo, "aun no me acostumbro… maldita sea!". Draco era talvez un chico que casi no creaba vínculos, pero una cosa era segura cuando lo llegaba a hacer era prácticamente imposible poder romperlos…

_Why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes? _

Cambio la estación del año  
lo mas preciado para mi hoy es  
que esos ojos me vuelvan a mirar  
un alma que consolidar


	11. La Vida Que Va

**__**

**_Bueno niños y niñas aqui les traigo otro de mis locos capitulos, me he esforzado mucho en este, de hecho talvez tenga cosas medio extrañas xD (como su autora); por lo que la explicacion sera un poco mas larga que de costumbre. Aqui se mencionan varios clanes vampiricos, la idea la "tome prestado" del maravilloso juego de Rol de: Vampire: The Mascarade, para quienes no sepan de que trata esto bien pueden entrar a . Ñam.. que mas tengo que decir?, a si!, tambien menciono aqui el libro de Utopía del grandioso Tomas Moro! y el ultimo pensamiento de Luna es obra y gracia de la genial Buba!. Por lo que pueden notar este capitulo sera unt anto interesante, tendra muchos datos importantes, al igual que el anterior tiene una breve parte subrayada, por lo que tambien es super importante!. La cancion la interpreta el grupo Kabah y se titula la vida que va, una de mis canciones favortias sin lugar a duda! Les tengo una super noticia!, dentro de 2 capitulos pondre la verdadera historia del sacrifice muajaja o.ô asi que esperen atentos!_**

_**P.D: lo olvidava, hoy creo que por fin logre configurar esto para que todo mundo dejara rewies xD asi que nuevamente les suplico dejen comentarios!! ah por cierto tambien les pido una disculpa por mi fatal ortografia u.u especielamente por que me di cuenta (gracias a que una amiga me corrigio) que McGonagall se escrive con G y no con D, GOMEN NASAI!!, bueno... creo que es todo por el momento... les dejo para que lean xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La Vida Que Va**_

_La vida que viene y yo me voy_

Un nuevo día llego presurosamente, pero algo había cambiado en aquel sitio, ahora parecía haber mas ruido, y nuevas tenciones comenzaban a hacerse presentes, el desayuno se había terminado convirtiendo en un campo de batalla… los bandos se habían formado rápidamente. Todos desayunaron velozmente y en silencio, aquel ambiente era demasiado perjudicial, una vez terminaron, Remus Lupin y Bill Weasley procedieron a despedirse, las parejas de estos los despedían con tiernos y afectuosos abrazos, la escena era demasiado conmovedora… cuando por fin se fueron, la casa quedo en un silencio total, al final Tonks fue quien rompió aquel incomodo "sonido"– bien chicos… ahora que ustedes también vivirán aquí asumirán responsabilidades, formaremos nuevos grupos

- grupos? Y como para que? – pregunto curiosa Millicent

- pues para que crees mestiza?

- acaso te pregunte traidor de sangre?

- dejen de pelear! – grito Tonks – no ven que puede lastimar a mi bebe? – chillo la chica

- y tu crees que eso me importa? – respondió Malfoy

- debería… es también tu sangre no lo olvides!, primo vas a ser tío! Deberías estar feliz

- si claro… correré a contarlo: mi odiosa prima mestiza tendrá un lobito! Crees acaso que puedo llegar a sentirme orgulloso por contar con miembros tan despreciables en mi familia?, – dijo descaradamente, sin la menor contemplación, dejando helada a su familiar

_Y siempre pasa, se pasa la vida y voy_

- cállate Malfoy! – grito exageradamente molesta Jane, detestaba que el chico se comportara así – porque no dejas de decir tantas estupideces?

- y tu que te metes Granger? – comento Millicent, si bien era cierto que el día anterior (incluso minutos antes) se había dedicado a molestar al rubio, no podía permitir que la gryffindor insultara a alguien de su casa, aquella era una regla de oro en Sly, entre serpientes pueden matarse, pero se defenderán entre si hasta la muerte- o que?, tenemos prohibida la libre expresión?

- pero eso no significa poder lastimar a las personas!, y mas si se trata de tu familia

- olvídalo Herm… no tiene caso, Draco ya no tiene familia… esta solo en el mundo

- corrección TODOS estamos solo en el mundo, y eso es algo que ya les debería haber entrado en sus huecas cabezas!

- dejen todo ese drama si?, me asfixia tanta miel… Nymphadora dedícate mejor a crear los grupos, de hecho te ahorro la molestia, Bulstrode y yo formaremos un equipo, has con los demás lo que se te antoje!

Tonks permaneció pensativa durante algunos segundos, realmente aquel comentario le había herido, y deseaba pensar detenidamente lo que iba a responder, pues tenia miedo de decir algo que pudiese lastimar al rubio "talvez el no me considere de su familia… pero hacer lo mismo me haría ser igual a el" – esta bien, ella y tu se dedicaran a traer la fruta… tu ya conoces las rutas… en cuanto a los demás… - de pronto una pequeña idea creció en su mente, si bien no quería lastimarlo, si quería darle una buena lección… y es que tal vez solo era una idea errónea pero creía firmemente que el rubio comenzaba a prestar demasiada importancia a cierta castaña, "la profecía, solo es la profecía… el destinado encuentro de dos almas…" recito para si - Ron y Hermione ustedes estarán todo el día en el sótano… solos… limpiando claro – sonrió satisfecha mientras notaba la molestia que luchaba por asomarse en la cara de Malfoy… pero de pronto presto atención a un pequeño detalle, Luna le miraba casi con la misma expresión que su primo "porque Lovegood actúa así?... la profecía… comienzo a detestar aquella maldita leyenda" – Ginny y Luna levantaran y lavaran los trastes, saben que anteriormente Flema y yo lo hacíamos, pero… ya ven en mi estado ya no puedo hacerlo, mientras tanto Harry… y… - "Neville no, Neville no" tan solo aquel pensamiento ocurría en la mente del moreno – Krum limpiaran la casa, mientras que Longbottom y Chang tenderán las camas, bien pues que esperan?, vamos chicos que no hay tiempo…

- he... Tonks puedo hacerte una pregunta

- ya serian dos con esa no Harry jajaja – comento divertida la chica – pero dime, que no estas conforme? – cambio radicalmente su expresión dulce a una totalmente enfadada y amenazante

- no… no es eso – un ligero estremecimiento invadió a Potter, aquel cambio de humor no le había venido muy en gracia - es solo que… veras, ayer nos acomodaste en grupos para las habitaciones y quería saber… si bueno ahora que ya se fueron Remus y Bill, habrá nuevos cambios

- mmm...…. Pues no había pensado en eso… mmm...… que todo se quede igual!

- pero si ya hasta sobran 2 habitaciones! – reprocho Ron

- una… recuerda que la otra era de Fleur… mmm... ya se!, esa será para… para mi bebe!, que les parece si cuando nazca lo ponemos hay? – el silencio fue la respuesta que la chica obtuvo… todos asintieron que no tenia sentido seguir con aquella discusión, de pronto todos comenzaron a realizar las actividades que debían llevar a cabo

* * *

La pelirroja y su amiga se encontraban en la cocina platicando animadamente, cuando de pronto, Ginny recordó algo lo acontecido el día anterior, por lo que durante largos minutos permaneció callada, preocupando así a Lovegood quien comenzó a pasar su mano frente a la cara de Weasley – jajaja esa debe ser la expresión que pongo cuando divago, verdad? Jajaja – comento en broma

- eh? A que te refieres?

- pensabas en Potter, no? – dijo cambiando su tono de voz a un mucho mas serio

Aquella pregunta solo logro causar un enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la pecosa – no solo pienso en el!… - reprendió la chica - bueno no siempre… - al completar aquella frase de pronto noto como unos rasguños parecían haber lastimado la mano de Luna – que te paso en tu mano?

- en mi mano? – pregunto inocentemente la rubia, cuando observo su extremidad descubrió como pequeños pero profundos rasguños estaban aun frescos en su piel, alzo lentamente la manga de su camisa y para su sorpresa y terror de Ginny, todo su brazo se encontraba en aquella abrumadora posición – vaya… ahora entiendo porque me dolía tanto je… creo que me lastime sin darme cuenta, sabes lo despistada que suelo ser…

Un shock de emociones recayó sobre el cuerpo y mente de la pelirroja, breves recuerdos habían salido del cuarto donde habían permanecido guardados, "el ataque… tuvo que ser alguien de la casa… las fotos de Ron no habían sido destruidas… los animales muertos… la leyenda… el sacrifice…"

De pronto la rubia que había permanecido atenta a su amiga cambio drásticamente de expresión tras haber quedado una milésima de segundo en lo que parecía haber sido un estado de hipnosis, el rostro de Lovegood se había deformado – eres demasiado lenta Ginebra, me has decepcionado… el tiempo es algo que deberías controlar… - al finalizar aquella frase el cuerpo de la ravenclaw callo al piso, como en un estado cata tónico…

Weasley al escuchar aquella confesión lo comprendió todo… el rompecabezas tenia ya una forma y si bien no contaba con las piezas principales por lo menos tenia el numero y posible ubicación, "por que nos mintieron?, porque dijeron que Hermione era el sacrifice?, porque no nos dijeron que Luna era el sacrifice?, cual es la verdadera historia del sacrifice" .

_Y siempre a tiempo, no hay tiempo si viene y voy…__Del cielo al suelo van  
dos lunas contra el viento un beso de sa_l

Un ruido saco a Ginny de sus pensamientos, Fleur se encontraba junto a Luna, gritaba pidiendo ayuda, de pronto sin previo aviso Lovegood abrió fácilmente sus ojos, observo curiosa como la futura Weasley intentaba ayudarla, sin poder resistirlo mas soltó una ligera risa – jajaja Fleur que haces? – la voz de la chica volvió a ser la misma.

Fleur entonces comprendió que había armado un drama, sintiéndose avergonzada salio corriendo de la cocina, cuando estuvieron solas Ginny se acerco lentamente a Luna ayudándole a ponerse de pie, de pronto la abrazo tiernamente y le susurro – tu y Hermione son mis mejores amigas, haría lo que fuera por ustedes, puedes contar conmigo siempre Luna… talvez yo no sirva de mucho pero… yo solo quiero que ustedes sean felices! – Lovegood que parecía no entender bien la situación se dedico a responder el abrazo de su amiga, asintiendo después con una sonrisa calida…

Un azotar de puertas y gritos histéricos sacaron de ese fraternal momento a las chicas, al salir de la cocina para descubrir el motivo de aquel escándalo encontraron que, para su gran sorpresa, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley peleaban sonoramente.

- ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! – chillo el ojiazul

- entonces insinúas que fue mía? – contesto Mione

- pues si así lo crees…

- eres insoportable Ron! Madura de una buena vez!

Los chicos continuaron con su "conversación" sin notar siquiera que dos figuras les observaban. Luna no lograba soportar que Herm insultara a Ronald, pero el hecho de que ellos pelearan le hacia perdonar aquella falta de respeto… al menos por el momento – otra vez peleando… no tienen ni una semana de amigos y de nuevo están peleando! – rezongo Ginny, aun no lograba comprender bien como era que aquel trío había vuelto a ser amigo.

Después de musitar aquel comentario para Lovegood, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al rubio que regresaba del bosque, sin la menor atención paso de largo, ignorando completamente aquella discusión, pero cuando Hermione profirió otro grito volteo instintivamente y descubrió para su alegría, como Weasley estaba tirando toda esperanza con Hermione al vació; se recargo entonces en la pared; quería tener asiento en primera clase para aquella escena… que para su desgracia fue interrumpida por los otros 4 adolescentes que ahora residían en la casa – peleando otra vez… Granger debería aprender a controlar su mal genio… - comento molesta Chang, mientras se retiraba al notar como Ginny Weasley la fulminaba con su mirada, siendo precedida por Krum, quien no quería presenciar una nueva pelea y mucho menos ser participe de esta

Harry miro pesadamente a su amigo, no podía creer que estuviera actuando de aquella forma "después de todo es Ron…" pensó resignado mientras se alejaba de la sala, pero de pronto su conciencia le alarmo "prometiste ayudarlo!, no puedes dejar que lo arruine!", definitivamente no, aquella no era una pelea común… el detestaba meterse entre ellos cuando discutían pero dadas las circunstancias… – que sucede Hermione estas bien? – comento fingiendo la mayor preocupación que pudo

- pues de hecho…

- que?, Harry no lo puedo creer!, porque siempre tienes que pensar que yo fui el culpable de algo, porque siempre apoyas a Hermione! – grito ofendido el pelirrojo

Un montón de frases y respuestas aparecieron en su mente velozmente, pero al parecer su conciencia tenia mucho mas poder sobre el que su ego… "es tu mejor amigo… es tu mejor amigo… es tu mejor amigo!!! Lo prometiste!" – Yo los apoyo a ambos… es solo que… - su comentario fue interrumpido por un extraño movimiento que le llamo la atención, de pronto se acerco lentamente hacia el sitio de donde provenía aquello.

Todos miraban atentamente a Potter quien movía cuidadosamente el sofá, de pronto cuando lo hubo retirado de su posición original dejo ver perfectamente el motivo de su atención, un grito aterrado fue exclamado por los labios de Hermione, Ginny y Luna al unísono provocando en los gryffindors una leve conmoción, sin previo aviso Draco se acerco tranquilamente hacia Harry, se arrodillo un poco y tomo cuidadosamente aquel cuerpo – dejen de gritar… es tan solo una serpiente… y esta herida por cierto – dijo preocupado

Los hay presentes quedaron impresionados por la actitud y comentario de Malfoy, no era común que el mostrase algún tipo de angustia hacia algo que no fuera el, de pronto Ron salio de su sorpresa y exclamo sarcásticamente – que?, acaso invitaste a otro de tus amigos a la casa?

- no digas eso Ron! – regaño Hermione, mientras se acercaba con cierta precaución hacia aquel animal – ella debió ser quien ocasiono los ruidos en el sótano, pobre… Ron! Tu tienes la culpa de que este herida!, tu fuiste quien tiro la caja…

- que yo que? Escucha Mione puedes estar segura en que yo no fui!, créeme de haberla atacado esa cosa no sale con vida! Tal vez venia a lastimarnos!

- si claro… es que tenía ganas de desayunar comadreja… - comento Malfoy aburrido, a veces podía resultarle odioso que Weasley fuera tan predecible

- tal vez si!, Harry… tu puedes hablar con ella dile que se valla!

- no seas ridículo Ron!, es solo un pobre animal… y además esta herido, Neville no puedes crear algún remedio para ella? – pregunto angustiada Mione

Cuando el chico asintió, saliendo después de la casa para buscar las plantas necesarias, Draco Malfoy noto que Hermione se encontraba demasiado cerca de el, y en lo que fuese un instinto acerco el reptil a la castaña, esta cuando lo descubrió dio unos leves pasos hacia atrás, no sabia bien como o porque pero le tenia cierto pavor a la serpiente… pero también le parecía hermosa… demasiado hermosa – tranquila sangre sucia, ellas no suelen atacar sin motivo alguno… tan solo se defienden, y aun así son mal interpretadas, pero el hecho de que tengan mala fama no significa que no puedan llegar a ser un gran animal de compañía… una vez que obtienes su aceptación te serán fieles hasta el final – dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cuerpo escamoso de la serpiente.

Hermione contemplo aquel cuadro, de pronto noto como un calor comenzaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, una leve sonrisa fue dibujada en sus labios… Draco siempre causaba aquella reacción en ella, nunca sabia a que atenerse con el, todo en el era impredecible, "es como si hablase de el mismo… la similitud es demasiada… es tan diferente de Ron…" – puedo? – pregunto mientras acercaba su mano al reptil

_No se, no soy, por un solo momento  
me va, me voy, viviendo del juego de pensar_

Pero de pronto aquel animal lanzo un intento de mordedura - creo que piensa que la quieres lastimar… como ya te dijo Malfoy, ellas solo se defienden… pero son tan paranoicas que consideran cualquier cosa una amenaza… por eso suelen ser mal interpretadas, en el fondo tan solo es su instinto… ocultar debilidad con agresividad… o incluso prepotencia… - menciono Millicent, quien segundos antes había contemplado aquella escena, una idea se había creado en su mente, repaso entonces cada detalle que pudo recordar, los gestos, las miradas, las palabras incluso la entonación de estas… "talvez estar aquí resulte mas interesante de lo que pensé..."

Un siseo extraño fue escuchado en la casa, la serpiente comenzó a sacar su lengua en una ultima señal de advertencia, entonces Harry se acerco confiadamente y en parsel le respondió, notaron entonces todos como la serpiente se tranquilizaba y rozaba con la punta de su trompa la mano temblorosa de Mione – listo Herm, ellos tenían razón, tan solo estaba asustada, pero ya entendió que no la quieres lastimar… al parecer ella se encontraba en el sótano y tiro por accidente una caja, después de eso comenzaron a pelear…

Granger sonrió felizmente, aquella era la primera vez que tocaba las piel escamosa de una serpiente, la sensación la hacia tan feliz… poco a poco aquel animal se fue enrollando cuidadosamente en su cuerpo, pero la castaña nunca sintió miedo, sabia exactamente que hacer… era como si toda la vida hubiese convivido con esos animales… como si lo trajese en la sangre – al parecer le agradas… no es común que ellas se acoplen tan fácilmente a las personas… seguro fue porque Potter lo pido.

Todos le miraban sorprendidos, sabían que Hermione podía tener gustos demasiado excéntricos (una clara muestra de ello era su forma de vestir) pero aquello era demasiado… todos le miraban… todos excepto cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en estado de shock. "como pude?, por qué puedo?, desde cuando se hablar parcel?, que demonios me esta pasando?" se pregunto mentalmente mientras que durante un segundo alzo su mano, notando como esta se encontraba manchada de sangre… aquel liquido escurría rápidamente por su mano… entonces Ronald Weasley salio corriendo de aquel sitio lo mas fuerte que pudo, tenia que huir y encontrar un sitio seguro…

Una hora después, Neville Longbottom entro tranquilamente a la casa, traía unas extrañas plantas y se encontraba lleno de barro, con sumo cuidado se acerco a la serpiente quien al notarlo comenzó nuevamente su siseo – tu no le agradas – dijo sin contemplación Harry – mejor dame eso, yo lo haré – Neville acepto gustoso, la verdad era que el estar cerca de aquel animal no era para nada de su agrado. Potter quito al reptil del cuello de su castaña amiga y con paso lento subió las escaleras.

Una vez que Harry se encontró dentro de "su" habitación, Hermione no pudo resistir más y comenzó una nueva conversación, sin notar que, era contemplada desde un rincón por cierto rubio. "Habla demasiado!, que acaso nunca puede quedarse callada?" se decía Draco Malfoy molesto, de pronto la voz de su ex - compañera le saco de sus pensamientos - y también Neville…

- pero eso no responde mi pregunta! – rezongo Granger

- pues si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a el! – comento desinteresada Millicent

Tras una breve pausa por parte de Mione, por fin Longbottom hablo – mi abuela… ella esta muerta, 3 semanas después que atacaron la escuela… los mortífagos mataron a mi abuela… y por eso… es por eso que yo decidí unirme a la orden!, quiero evitar que mas personas sufran lo que yo, no quiero que nadie vuelva a perder a un familiar…

- todos tenemos grandes y tristes motivos para estar aquí, lamento mucho lo de tu abuela Neville – dijo Mione mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su amigo

- eso no es verdad… según tengo entendido tu ya te encontrabas en esta misión cuando te dijeron que habían asesinado a tu madre… y creo que también a tu padre

La sola mención de aquellos personajes en su vida provoco un estremecer total en el cuerpo de Hermione, ella había pretendido ignorar aquel hecho durante todo ese tiempo, pero ahora Millicent lo había echado a perder – si… es verdad los mortífagos mataron a mi madre… y a su esposo, pero seguro aquello fue por ordenes de Voldemort – aquella era la primera ocasión en que repetía ese nombre sin temor alguno, mientras que el resto de sus acompañantes habían dejado emitir un leve gemido de terror – pero eso es algo que no le perdonare, me vengare de Ryddle cuando llegue el momento, no importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo

- y yo que pensaba que Granger no tenia carácter… es bueno saber que hasta un gryffindor puede llegar a tener ideas tan perversas… mmm...… eres muy inteligente, astuta y fiel, estas segura de que no eres un Slytherin? jajaja

- claro que no!, Hermione jamás pertenecería a la casa de las serpientes!, además ella no es de… - paro en seco al recordar aquel apelativo que tanto disgustaba a su amiga – de… de… de la clase de personas que necesita esa sucia casa

- te refieres a que no soy de sangre limpia… esta bien Ginny dilo, eso no me importa, estoy orgullosa de tener familia muggle

- Hermione… - interrumpió Luna pensativa – le odias tanto que hasta morirás para derrotarle?

Miraron entonces todos a la chica de mirada perdida, Lovegood solía ser muy distraída y decir todo lo que pensaba pero a veces también solía decir cosas demasiado hirientes – te refieres a la leyenda esa? – cuestiono Hermione tranquilamente

- a que otra cosa si no, dejaras que Ronald te mate? – pregunto fríamente Luna

- dije que haría lo que fuese para destruir a Ryddle, pienso igual que Neville, no puedo permitir que mas personas sufran la perdida de un ser querido solo por las estúpidas ideas de un hombre

- no son estúpidas ideas Granger – comento por fin Malfoy – es su forma de pensar, y si te pones a reflexionarlo un poco tiene toda la razón, los muggles son inferiores, no tienen utilidad ni como sirvientes, y los hijos o descendientes de estos – dijo mientras miraba acusadoramente a Millicent y Mione – no deberían tener acceso a la magia, son demasiado incompetentes

- si es así, entonces dime porque Hermione es la mejor de la escuela Malfoy – pregunto temeroso Neville

- era, Longbottom, ella era la mejor de la escuela, y no lo se, si te soy sincero siempre me extraño que la sangre sucia tuviera tantas habilidades… no creo que solo sea por que era… bueno es, una rata de biblioteca, la sabelotodo Granger no puede ser tan buena en magia solo por leer libros. Utilizar magia, hacer conjuros o crear pociones es algo mucho más complejo que eso…

_Si pienso no siento, solo estoy.  
La vida que viene y yo me voy._

- yo pienso lo mismo Malfoy… es como si de cierta forma ella lo trajera en la sangre… cuando la vi, pensé que era sangre limpia…

- dejen de hablar así de Herm, nunca he entendido porque clasifican a las personas por lo que tienen o por su linaje, eso no importa realmente

- Ginny tiene razón, eso no importa al final Hermione es simplemente grandiosa – comento Neville, mientras que un tenue rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas…

- gracias chicos…

- el sacrifice… Hermione es el sacrifice… Ronald te matara para darle mas poder a Harry, eso significa que tu aun amas a Ronald? – pregunto triste Lovegood

Aquella pregunta tan repentina la tomo por sorpresa, era como si Luna no quisiese salir de ese tema, pero aquello iba mas halla de eso, "que si aun lo amo…" al igual que la muerte de su madre y la leyenda del sacrifice, Herm había pretendido ignorar aquella difícil cuestión, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, de pronto vio a Malfoy, quien se encontraba mirando la ventana "a el nunca le importa nada…" – no lo se… realmente no lo se… por el momento solo quiero ser su amiga… pero yo… bueno Ron me lastimo mucho – noto entonces como Luna le miraba esperanzadamente.

Millicent Bulstrode quien había escuchado aquella extraña conversación por fin logro formular algo que su cerebro no podía comprender – el sacrifice?... y eso que es?

- que no se los dijeron? – pegunto una curiosa y extrañada Luna, al ver como Bulstrode y Longbottom asentían con su cabeza, se dedico a explicar aquella tétrica leyenda como si de una receta de cocina se tratase.

Al finaliza su historia la sly se paro de golpe y gritando exasperada dijo – tienes que morir a manos de Weasley para derrotar al señor oscuro?, están locos o que?, quien les dijo tal imbecilidad?

- no es ninguna imbecilidad! – Grito desesperada Luna – es una leyenda y Hermione ya la ha aceptado

- yo nunca dije eso Luna…

- entonces no lo harás?

- lo cierto es que yo pienso igual que Millicent, es una tontería, no suelo creer en cosas que no veo – dijo mientras miraba retadoramente a Lovegood – pero… Lupin lo dijo… y yo creo en el, aunque aun no entienda bien por que o como…

- eso en realidad es algo muy simple – de pronto se vio interrumpida Mione por aquella voz, al voltear hacia el sitio de donde había provenido esa voz, descubrió a Tonks – esa leyenda… como ya saben es oscura, con esto me refiero a que se encuentra dentro de la mitología de las artes oscuras, pero es tan rara que muy pocas personas lo saben. Talvez Malfoy nos la quiera contar… - dijo mientras tomaba asiento entre Luna y Ginny

Los hay presentes voltearon a observar a Malfoy, sorprendida Hermione pregunto rápidamente – porque el lo sabe y nosotros no?

- porque a mi siempre me han gustado las artes oscuras, por que soy el único que lo sabe y porque si, punto… además da igual quien lo diga, lo importante es que lo sepan no? – al notar como Granger asentía con la cabeza se dedico a comunicar aquella historia… al menos la parte que el conocía o la que le convenía – Hace miles de años, cuando la tierra apenas comenzaba a poblarse de muggles y ellos aun creían en sus deidades, existía un antiguo bosque… en el residían las criaturas mas fabulosas que han existido sobre la tierra… entre ellas se encontraban: Selene, Helio y Lilith todos pertenecían a una raza distinta de criaturas mágicas que podía adquirir forma humana…

- Selene era la diosa Lunar, Helio era el dios Sol, Mientras que Lilith tan solo era una ninfa estelar…- explico pacientemente Tonks

- pero Selene se enamoro secretamente de Helio – dijo melancólicamente Draco, no lograba explicarse el porque oír aquella historia le molestaba tanto… "es mas que eso…" se corrigió mentalmente – mientras tanto Lilith tan solo observaba aquello…

- pero la ninfa era muy ambiciosa, así como bella… por lo que sedujo a Helio… este callo fácilmente en la trampa, pronto la hizo su esposa… y cuando ella lo creyó oportuno le mato… por aquel motivo Selene poco a poco se fue dejando morir, hasta que un día por fin adquirió el valor necesario y se suicido … así que en castigo, el alma inmortal de la ninfa debería renacer cada 100 años y ser asesinada por la persona que amase para pagar aquel pecado imperdonable… haber causado la muerte de seres inocentes… tendría que hacer un sacrificio… ser el sacrifice…. – finalizo tristemente Tonks, le dolía mentir, pero aquella era la única forma…

- y que sucedió con el alma de Helio y Selene? – pregunto curioso Neville

- pues ellos también tendrán que renacer cada 100 años… hasta que ese pecado sea redimido… - respondió Draco, notando luego como distintas reacciones se llevaban a cavo en el cuerpo de los involucrados… incluso en el mismo. "el sacrifice… la luna termino con su vida… la estrella fue castigada… Helio murió a manos de la persona que amaba…no, esto no es la realidad", Malfoy sabia perfectamente que aquello no era cierto, "Luna Lovegood es el sacrifice… y entonces porque le mienten a Jane…", aquella primera noche en el valle de Godric había descubierto la realidad tras escuchar secretamente la platica entre Tonks, Moddy y Fleur, "para que quieren a Jane?" nuevas dudas fueron naciendo en la psyque del rubio, lo había decidió, la próxima vez que se encontrara con el creador de aquel maquiavélico plan haría que le respondiese todas sus dudas…

Hermione quien había escuchado atenta aquel relato, se encontraba sumamente consternada, pronto un mologo fue llevado acabo en su mente: " ella causo la muerte de Selene y Helio… el sacrifice… yo cause la muerte de ellos!, soy demasiado miserable… merezco morir…" de pronto nuevamente aquella voz tan parecida a la suya le susurro al oído: " yo no los mate!, la luna… el sol… no puedes confiar en eso, Hermione… yo no soy una asesina… ". Un dolor agudo la invadió, provocando que saliese del mundo de pensamientos en que se había sumergido…

"El sacrifice… debes morir Lilith…, morir y pagar por el daño que me has hecho… no permitiré que Helio se aleje nuevamente de mi… por tu culpa tendré que morir! " Esas palabras retumbaban en la cansada cabeza de Lovegood… "21 de Diciembre, tengo que despertar antes del 21 de Diciembre… antes de que descubran mi verdadera identidad…". De pronto Luna recobro el control total sobre su mente y cuerpo… un extraño sentimiento de culpa, odio y venganza la invadió…

Una leyenda, solo los elegidos, los más valientes, aquellos que no teman descubrir su destino y enfrentarlo pueden leerlo; esa frase era la primicia con que había conocido aquel libro; es la historia mas fascinante jamás contada, puede mostrarte tu presente… tu pasado y talvez tu futuro… "Selene… Helio… Lilith", ella lo sabia bien, aquellos no eran los únicos personajes en la leyenda, y por supuesto la historia antes narrada tampoco era la verdadera leyenda del sacrifice… "porque?, porque nos mienten?" una leve conjetura fue realizada en su cerebro, "si Luna es el sacrifice… quien es entonces Hermione… eso significa que los demás también debieron renacer… la estrella verdaderamente fue la causante de esas muertes"

* * *

- Por querer mirar la vida con ojos de ángel… por andar palpando lunas, astros y bóvedas celestes… por hurgar en las alturas donde la gravedad no da una… no me di cuenta… hay de mi… del precioso tiempo que desperdicie para degustar la deliciosa carroña del ángel caído… - de pronto un resonar de puertas interrumpió aquel "poema".

Una figura alta, esbelta, con medidas perfectas se acerco agraciadamente ante el Lord - Voldemort – dijo mientras se arrodillaba a los pies del señor tenebroso – le tengo muy buenas noticias… el Sabbat ha decidió cooperar con su causa

- ya lo suponía… el Sabbat aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para deshacerse de la camarilla… los independientes… que clanes nos apoyaran? – cuestiono Ryddle al vástago que se encontraba a sus pies.

Julian Hoffman, el actual líder del Sabbat, era posiblemente una de las criaturas mas bellas y crueles de la tierra, perteneciente al clan: "La Sombra" y de 5 generación, con ojos claros y serenos, se había dedicado desde hacia tiempo a derrotar a la camarilla destruir a Josefine (la líder de la Camarilla) era su meta en la vida y si para ello tenia que aliarse con Voldemort lo haría sin vacilar – los Asamitas nos apoyaran… claro si les damos los recursos necesarios, los Gangrel han aceptado tras negociar con Fenrir Greyback, el resto ha decidido apartarse…

- con ellos será suficiente… al menos por el momento… la guerra comenzara después del equinoccio de primavera… ese día el mundo mágico… no… el mundo entero tendrá un nuevo señor…

* * *

Snape montaba su escoba lo mas veloz que podía, aquella noticia seria demasiado importante para tardar, al ingresar al cuarto oscuro, donde el líder de la resistencia contra Voldemort le esperaba, descubrió como varias figuras nuevas se encontraban dentro – Severus llegas tarde – dijo McGonagall – toma asiento

El hombre comprendió perfectamente aquella situación, al voltear a sus lados descubrió a Remus tres asientos lejos de el, de pronto una figura salio de las sombras, revelando a una hermosa mujer de aparentes 25 años, su piel era demasiado pálida, su cabello negro y largo parecía no obedecer la ley de gravedad, el vestido que ella portaba no hacia mas que resaltar las perfectas curvas de la mujer, al chocar con sus ojos noto una mirada algo felina, cuando ella se decidió a hablar el comprendió quien era ella… Josefine Fountaine, la líder de la camarilla – Entonces el Sabbat ha decidido unirse a Voldemort – dijo sin ningún temor – y con la ayuda de los Gangrel también los lupinos aceptaron cooperar, los gigantes igualmente se encuentran de su lado, así como el resto de las criaturas oscuras, el señor tenebroso a elegido muy bien a sus aliados, como siempre… es un gran estratega… quienes luchen contra el tendrán asegurado un futuro incierto… y aun así… piden nuestra cooperación?

- Sin su ayuda perderemos… - respondió inmediatamente Remus

- pero tendrán la ayuda de los Hunters… como pretenden que nosotros cooperemos con ellos?

- es cuestión de estrategia… unidos por un bien común – respondió un hombre bastante parecido a Moddy, su piel era ceniza, le hacia falta un ojo, terribles marcas estaban presentes en su cara y no contaba con una mano, el era Dorias Henrich el líder de los cazadores – a nosotros tampoco nos agrada tratar con los vástagos… pero si no hacemos algo pronto tanto inmortales como mortales nos habremos convertido en nada…

- hay que dar equilibrio a la balanza… - expreso Manveru, el rey elfo – nosotros tampoco tendríamos porque participar en esta guerra… pero tarde o temprano Voldemort querrá atacarnos

Mattew Grajand. Un hombre maduro de 50 años, quien tenia el honor de ser el general de los alquimistas, por fin se decidió a hablar – es vital para esta batalla contar con el apoyo de La Camarilla, especialmente si Voldemort cuenta con el Sabbat, pero mas haya de eso... Josefine que pasara con ustedes cuando Voldemort haya aniquilado a todos los muggles?, acaso crees que les permitirá beber sangre de sus "sangre pura"

La mujer ordeno sus ideas, eso era algo en lo que ya había meditado posteriormente. El Sabbat y la Camarilla habían sido rivales desde el comienzo de la Revuelta Anarquista en la edad media, las principales diferencias en estos dos grupos radicaba en la forma en que trataban su condición sobre humana – The Mascarade… ante todo the Mascarade… tenemos que respetar nuestra tradición, protegernos… la masacre que comenzara el Sabbat pronto nos dejara sin alimento… tarde o temprano nos volveremos vulnerables… La Camarilla participara activamente en su lucha… a cambio claro de un beneficio…

- claro… no se puede dar algo sin pedir otra cosa mas a cambio… - respondió el alquimista

- el beneficio principal será que puedan continuar con su egocéntrico estilo de vida! – dijo Manveru mientras subía su voz

- dinero y poder eso es todo lo que obtendrán, los Hunters nos negamos a permitir que mas vidas inocentes sean sacrificadas

- serán sacrificadas para salvar otras tantas – respondió una voz que había permanecido oculto en la sombra, sus fuerzas aun eran débiles, sin embargo su decisión nunca había flaqueado, el líder de la oposición contra el señor tenebroso sabia perfectamente que si no aceptaban ahora la propuesta de Josefine la derrota seria segura – les daremos lo que pidan…

Josefine Fountaine sonrió terroríficamente, aquello estaba resultando mejor de la creía – no seremos atacados por los Hunters...

- será mientras dure la guerra – grito Snape

- eso iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras… - dijo irónicamente la vampiresa – pero aun nos deben algo… tu grupo esta en deuda con nosotros, McGonagall nosotros fuimos quienes avisamos sobre el sacrifice… quiero su sangre… me darán algo de su sangre antes de que muera… su sangre volverá mas fuerte a mi clan…

- no!, esa chica no puede…

- la tendrás - respondió Remus, quien había recibido indicaciones previas, todos aquellos movimientos estaban bien calculados.

Aquel pacto fue sellado con sangre, aliados poderosos habían sido reunidos ya para la guerra que pronto tendría lugar, al finalizar el otoño, justo cuando el sacrifice despertara la batalla daría inicio…

_Mientras da vuelta, de vuelta la tierra, me voy

* * *

_

El tiempo transcurría lento en aquella cabaña, poco a poco las horas daban paso a días y los días a semanas, todo era tan repetitivo, la misma rutina diaria… Hermione estaba harta ya de aquel sitio, era cierto que ahora ella, Ron y Harry se hablaban pero la relación de confianza que tiempo atrás habían tenido sufrió varias y profundas heridas… y para aumentar su pesar sentía como si Luna la esquivase todo el tiempo. Habían demasiadas tenciones en aquel sitio, pero momentos como el que estaba pasando ahora valían la pena… se encontraba en el techo observando las constelaciones junto a Draco – y esa es Orión…

- ya lo sabia… - respondió Malfoy, encontrarse a solas con ella, por lo menos una vez a la semana ya se había convertido en su costumbre… de pronto un sonido le saco de sus pensamientos – quieta Ayame – dijo mientras acariciaba la escamosa piel de la serpiente, desde aquel día en que la encontró no se pudo separar de ella

- no es su culpa… le agradas demasiado…

- es la única a quien realmente le agrado…

- eso no es cierto… a mi también me agradas…

- mmm... – fue la única respuesta que Mione obtuvo del rubio, el a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado frió y distante – da igual… no me interesa si no es así…

Era cierto que semanas atrás había aceptada que sentía cierta emoción al estar cerca de Granger, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar abiertamente aquel sentimiento, y es que… aquella era la primera vez que se enamoraba, toda su vida lo evito y de pronto, sin previo aviso amaba a la criatura mas despreciable antes sus ojos "Hermione Jane Granger… Jane", la sola mención de ese nombre causaba un leve sonrojo en el – Draco… porque te gusta tanto mirar las estrellas?

- me dan paz… detesto la luz solar… irrita demasiado, causa calor y además es demasiado común… alumbra a todos, mientras que las estrellas solo se dejan ver de noche y en condiciones especiales, su luz no agobia y además… además… son hermosas… tan diferentes entre si… hay tantas y aun así están tan solas

Si, Draco Lucius Malfoy era un chico bastante extraño, nunca sabia a que atenerse con el, era voluble, sarcástico, prepotente y ególatra… pero en determinados momentos Hermione sentía como si el le mostrase una cara que nadie mas conocía – a mi tampoco me gusta la luz del sol… y si te soy sincera… también la luna me desagrada… me parece demasiado egoísta y vanidosa…

- a mi me es indiferente… - tras una meditada pausa decidió preguntar algo que desde hace días rondaba su cabeza – cual es tu libro favorito?

- eso es algo imposible de decir!, seria como elegir mi estrella favorita!, pero creo que… Utopía, de Tomás Moro… si ese libro talvez sea mi favorito…

- tenias que elegir uno muggle? Y además que hablase de los males de la sociedad, Granger compréndelo ya, las clases sociales siempre van a existir, no importa que hagas… la igualdad no existe

- puede que así sea pero… - un detalle llamo su atención – has leído a Moro? – pregunto Hermione entre un gesto de sorpresa y alegría

- que tiene de raro?, se leer sabes… y me gusta… - respondió medio sonrojado Malfoy

- Es solo que… - decirle al rubio que se encontraba en aquel estado debido a que jamás imagino que el chico tuviera interés en esos temas y mucho menos que leyera literatura muggle, prefirió cambiar de conversación antes de iniciar una nueva pelea – quieres saber porque me gusta ese libro?

- la verdad no… pero igual me lo dirás… así que habla de una vez – rezongo Malfoy intentando ocultar el interés que le causaba aquel comentario

Un poco molesta y en su típico tono "sabelotodo" respondió – es el único recuerdo de papá… tu sabes que el murió antes de que yo naciera… pero aquel libro fue lo único que conservo mamá de el… aunque se volvió a casar… yo creo que aun le amaba – hacia tanto que no recordaba a su madre – quieres conocer a mi familia? – inquirió Herm, obteniendo por respuesta la mirada del rubio. Saco entonces de su chaqueta color caqui una foto arrugada, en ella se presentaba una mujer de cabello lacio y castaño, de sonrisa perfecta que sostenía a una Hermione de 7 años y atrás de la madre de la chica, un hombre joven, alto, delgado y con un cabello de intenso color negro se hacia visible.

Malfoy miraba atentamente aquella foto, esa era la primera vez que veía una imagen muggle, le parecía realmente aburrida; ya que esta a diferencia de las mágicas no poseía movimiento, de pronto su atención fue llevada hacia Mione, la chica lucia muy linda… un sentimiento de ternura creció en el, al finalizar poso su vista en aquel hombre de la fotografía – el es Roberto? – pregunto molesto

- si… es el esposo de mamá – respondió tristemente Herm – pero que te parece ella, es linda no?

- no te le pareces mucho… seguro que tus rasgos son los de tu padre…

- no lo se… me gustaría haberlo conocido…

- ya te dije que no te perdiste de nada

- Draco… como es tu relación con tu padre? – pregunto inesperadamente la castaña

- nula… tiene mas de 6 meses que no le hablo

- porque?

- de verdad quieres saberlo Jane? – la chica asintió inmediatamente – yo tenia que asesinar a Dumbledore… pero como sabes falle… - un relámpago pareció caer en el cuerpo de la castaña, había olvidado por completo aquel detalle – talvez falle por que en realidad no quería hacerlo, no es que me importase terminar con la vida de alguien o no… es tan solo que pienso. que si voy a realizar una acción como esa, tiene que ser porque quiero no porque me lo ordenan… no soy el perro de nadie…

- Voldemort te ordeno que lo mataras? – pregunto incrédula Herm

- amenazo con matar a mi madre… pero falle… falle… y eso es algo que el señor tenebroso no perdona, después de huir de la escuela, pensé que inmediatamente iba a morir… pero… el primero lanzo hechizos para herirme… el cruciatus que te lance aquel día en la enfermería no fue nada comparado con lo que el me hizo… al final mi padre llego y le rogó que me matase, ya que le daba vergüenza que yo fuese su hijo… - un aire melancólico destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, aun no lograba reponerse de esa traición – pero… Snape intercedió por mi… el pidió ser mi tutor… Voldemort acepto… Severus cuido de mi durante semanas… el conocía perfectamente todo el odio y venganza que comencé a acumular hacia mi padre… confió en mi… mejor dicho, en mi naturaleza tan vengativa y orgullosa, así que me introdujo en la orden… y el resto ya lo conoces…

Hermione, quien había permanecido atenta escuchando la lamentable confesión del chico, sintió una enorme tristeza por el, una vez este hubo terminado ella le abrazo… pero Draco se negó, detestaba que sintiesen lastima por el – eres grandioso sabes! De haber sido yo… nunca hubiera podido reponerme

- es supervivencia Granger, nada mas, no soy grandioso ni nada que se le parezca

- talvez para ti no lo seas, ahora mas que nunca soy tan feliz de conocerte

- deja de mentir!

- yo no miento… gracias por compartir esto conmigo – aquello era uno de los tantos lazos que formaban entre si, lazos que pronto serian de vital importancia para el futuro de esta guerra.

Todo parecía perfecto, todo… excepto que dos ojos oscuros les observaban detalladamente, desde hacia semanas Zabini se había dedicado a espiar a Malfoy, ahora la información con la que contaba seria la causante de su próxima muerte…

_Mientras se amen, amén de la vida me voy

* * *

_

Ron Weasley se encontraba en el sótano de aquella casa, desde hacia tiempo ese sitio se había convertido en su lugar favorito, y es que desde el incidente con la serpiente el había decidido apartarse… pero para su sorpresa la soledad comenzaba a agradarle, tanto tiempo para pensar y no tenia que encontrarse a la sombra de nadie… de pronto Luna Lovegood apareció frente a el, ofreciéndole una tentadora bandeja de comida – Ginny y Fleur te lo envían, tienes que comer Ronald, no has salido en todo el día del sótano… están muy preocupadas

Weasley acepto complacido la charola, mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada respondió tranquilamente a Luna – si tanto les preocupo porque no vienen ellas?

- Ginny cree que aun sigues molesto con ella…

- Ginny debería creer que si no viene y habla conmigo, más me voy a molestar

Aquel comentario entristeció dramáticamente a "Lunática", quien había esperado ansiosa ver la cara sonriente del pelirrojo – lo siento, si te incomodo… será mejor que me valla – comento Luna mientras se retiraba

- quédate, tu no me molestas Luna, me agrada tu compañía – aquellas palabras habían sido el detonante perfecto para que la alegría de la rubia regresase

Conversaron durante un largo rato, desde hacia tiempo Ronald no reía de aquella manera, la presencia de la chica resultaba ser mas agradable de lo que recordaba, ahora incluso los raros comentarios acerca de sus extrañas creencias no le molestaban. De pronto una naranja callo de su bandeja, Lovegood se apresuro a recogerla, dejando a Weasley petrificado, la escena que acababa de contemplar era la mas hermosa que el hubiese visto jamás. Cuando la chica se agacho para recoger la fruta, tenues rayos de luna, que lograban infiltrarse por la ventana, chocaron contra la cara de Lovegood, causando que ella pareciese aun mas pálida de lo que era… eso acumulado con la expresión que últimamente había adquirido en sus ojos la habían transformado en una hermosa criatura… al menos ante lo ojos de Ron – que sucede Ronald? – pregunto sonrojada Luna, aquella forma en que le miraba el ojiazul le sorprendía bastante.

Ron dejo entonces su comida sobre el banco en que se encontraba sentado segundos atrás, con paso seguro se acerco a Luna y con su mano comenzó a acariciar la tersa piel de la chica – eres hermosa, sabes? – aquella no era una actitud común en el pelirrojo, jamás se había mostrado tan descarado… lentamente fue acercando su rostro a los labios suaves de Luna, quien lo miraba embelesadamente, se sentía dentro de un cuento de hadas… aquel fue el primer beso que ellos tendrían…

_El viento lento va,__Mil mares en silencio,__Un beso de cal...

* * *

_

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en una ciudad muggle, la misión de esa noche era inutilizar una de las mas importantes ciudades del mundo no mágico, Londres… el mundo jamás olvidaría los terribles acontecimientos de ese día, mas de 5000 muertes en una sola noche, ahora que contaban con la ayuda de vampiros acabar con esa peste (como el llamaba a los muggles) seria mucho mas sencillo. Una vez termino aquel genocidio el rubio se dirigió apresuradamente a su nueva residencia, en el camino reflexiono meticulosamente sobre todo lo que había acontecido.

Primero el conocimiento de la profecía, la pelea en el ministerio, su salida de azkaban… su hijo convertido en morito, y antes de que terminase su misión… la leyenda… "el sacrifice". Al conocer aquella historia nuevos planes fueron llevados acabo. Su hijo, su propio hijo era la reencarnación de uno de los oscuros personajes de la leyenda, su destino estaba escrito desde antes que naciera… por lo que Voldemort decidió aprovechar aquella situación a su favor, por aquel motivo decidió tomar como guardián del ultimo horrocrux al mejor amigo de Potter… Ronald, otro de os participantes de aquella leyenda… y también claro estaba Granger… la hija de Tom Ryddle, sabia que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que aquella situación se saliera de sus manos… pero contaba con que los sentimientos de la chica fuesen mas fuertes que sus principios… era una lastima, el no conocía bien a Hermione…

Ser poseedor de aquella información había sido un mero golpe de suerte. El señor tenebroso le había ordenado cazar a 2 personas… Hermione Granger y Roberto Granger, los padres de la sangre sucia… los padres del "sacrifice" según Ryddle. Una vez los llevo ante su señor este decidió encargarse personalmente de la mujer, mientras que le encomendó a Lucius obtener la información de Roberto y luego matarlo, información sobre el sacrifice… y es que Voldemort creía ciegamente que la chica era eso, por eso se había terminado obsesionando con la castaña. El rubio sabio exactamente como el Lord, conocía de una fuente muy confiable que la chica no era hija de aquellos muggles. Bellatrix había asesinado a la secretaria del ministro, aquella mujer era poseedora de aquella información tan importante…

Flash Back

Bellatrix apuntaba amenazadoramente con su varita el cuello de la mujer – dímelo! – ordeno la morena

- Bartemius Crouch!, su padre es Bartemius Crouch, su esposa dio a luz a una niña antes de que su hijo fuera a Azkavan!, pero el ministerio descubrió la verdadera identidad de su hija, decidieron que tenia que crecer lejos y a salvo de Crouch, desde entonces las tendencias psicóticas y obsesivas de Barty eran bien conocidas… el para asegurar su lugar como próximo ministro dio a su hija… se deshizo de su hija… su esposa jamás se entero de eso! Ella pensaba que la niña había muerto… el se lo hizo creer!

Al finalizar aquella historia Bellatrix decidió dar muerte a la inútil secretaria… después de aquello comenzó a seguir todas las pistas que encontró y llego a la conclusión de que la hija de Barty Crouch no era otra mas que Hermione Jane Granger…

Fin Del Flash Back

Pero Bella cometió un terrible error, en algún punto perdió el camino… no era Hermione Granger el sacrifice, Luna Lovegood era la verdadera hija de Bartemius Crouch!, Lucius era el único que lo sabia.

Flash Back

El señor Lovegood se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre el abominable hombre de las nieves. Se encontraba solo en las montañas, cuando fue atacado por Lucius – imperio! – el padre de Luna callo bajo el hechizo sin resistencia alguna – quien te la dio?, quien te entrego a la chica?

- Dumblerode

- quien es ella en realidad?

- la hija de Bartemius Crouch, el sacrifice…

- porque te la dieron a ti?

- Dumbledore confiaba en mi… - cuando aquel hombre termino su confesión Lucius lo mato sin menor contemplación, ahora todas su dudas estaban sustentadas

Fin Del Flash Back

Lucius llego por fin a su casa, la mansión era demasiado lujosa, el ministerio, aun sabiendo que el era un servidor de Voldemort no había atacado su casa, el miedo y respeto que su apellido inspiraban eran demasiado poderosos. Su esposa se acerco lentamente a el, le dio un beso a la mejilla, había estado preocupada todo el día por el, si bien aquel hombre siempre se había mostrado frió e indiferente ante ella y su hijo, ella aun le amaba… - como te fue? – ella solo obtuvo por respuesta una gélida mirada de su esposo… "hay cosas que nunca cambian"

_No se, no soy, por un solo momento  
me va, me voy, viviendo del juego  
de pensar, si pienso no siento, solo estoy…  
la vida que viene y yo me voy

* * *

_

Ginny Weasley veía entretenidamente la TV, aquel aparato era nuevo en su vida, pero rápidamente se había convertido en algo indispensable, le encantaba mirar las historias que eran transmitidas en el… de pronto un fuerte relámpago causo un apagón total en la casa – demonios! – grito Ginny, la oscuridad no le era muy grata, desde niña le tenia fobia a la oscuridad y el aguacero que se estaba llevando acabo fuera de la casa, no ayudaba en nada- Ruidos aterradores fueron escuchados por la pelirroja, imágenes deformadas pasaron frente a Ginny. Una niña de 12 años que bestia una enorme capa negra se encontraba junto a ella, mientras que a su derecha un hombre de rasgos toscos y piel canela la miraba maliciosamente… de pronto aparecieron 2 nuevas figuras; mujer de tes clara muy parecida a Hermione tomaba de la mano a un chico pálido que portaba ropa muy vieja y cubierta de sangre…

- el 21 de diciembre en el equinoccio de invierno… seré liberada… - dijo la niña

- cuando el eclipse lunar suceda… - menciono el hombre que se encontraba junto a la niña – los océanos se levantaran

- la tierra llorara… se encontrara manchada de sangre… - musito la chica que parecía ser el clon de Mione

- la estrella fugaz… Haley rozara la tierra… el sacrifice despertara… si no muere antes del inicio de la primavera el Mesías morirá… una nueva era de oscuridad dará inicio…

Pero aquello duro tan solo uno segundo, la luz volvió… Weasley busco por todos lados algún rastro de esa extraña visión, pero no parecía haber nada que delatase la fortuita llegada de sus visitantes

_Y si me siento yo siento  
que el cuento que cuento se va

* * *

_

- El tiempo es algo relativo, cuando quieres que pase lentamente se escapa de tus manos como di de agua se tratase… y en cambio cuando quieres que se aleje velozmente de ti parece quedar estático…

- talvez eso te parezca porque el ser humano jamás esta conforme con nada, esa es nuestra naturaleza… deberías dejar de preocuparte por cosas tan triviales como esas Jane

- no son triviales!

- preocuparte por como lucirás en una boda no es trivial?

Aquel comentario de Malfoy había dejado callada a Hermione, ella también consideraba que preocuparse por un vestido era algo demasiado estúpido, nada que tuviera que ver con ella – y tú ya te has probado tu traje?

- si, pero es una experiencia que deseo olvidar…

Flash Back

Días atrás la señora Weasley había llegado a la casa, fue recibida obviamente con gran emoción y alegría. En cuanto pudo se dedico a terminar los últimos preparativos para la boda de su hijo, a parecer había comenzado a querer a su futura nuera… el vestido que le había conseguido era sencillamente hermoso, resaltaba aun mas la perfecta belleza de Fleur. También los trajes que llevo para Ginny y Luna les favorecían bastante, Hermione era el único problema, la castaña sentía que no importaba que clase de ropa usara ella seguiría siendo aquel bicho raro que solo servia para leer…

La verdad era que el vestido que le habían llevado era bonito, un largo vestido en rosa pastel, sin tirantes con un leve escote había sido el elegido para Herm, pero la chica no parecía cómoda con ello… se sentía como si fuese ella la que estaba a punto de casarse. Ahora más que nunca le importaba su aspecto; después de aquella escena con Ron, Mione había decidido tener un mayor cuidado con su aspecto personal… pero al parecer su esfuerzo no había dado mucho resultado… "porque tengo que preocuparme tanto por como luzca?, da igual cuanto me esfuerce por lucir presentable… nunca seré tan bonita como ella!" se decía Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo con el vestido puesto.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación fue abierta bruscamente por Millicent, quien la miraba atónita – si bañada no luces tan mal…

- que graciosa Millicent… dilo ya, luzco fatal!

- no deberías preocuparte… no todas somos barbies como Parkinson

Aquel comentario callo como un balde de agua fría sobre Hermione – a… que te refieres?

- no soy tonta sabes… se perfectamente lo que hay entre tu y Malfoy, son tan obvios…

- no se a lo que te refieres!

- aja… como gustes Granger, aunque creo que si cedieras un poco en tu orgullo la relación seria mas fácil… ya que fue tu orgullo precisamente lo que te impido convertirte en algo mas que una amiga para Weasley no?

La chica tenia razón y Hermione lo sabia, pero tenia tanto miedo de ser herida nuevamente… de pronto decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar cara a cara la situación – no importa lo que haya entre nosotros… el es novio de Pansy… y seria estúpido creer que el va a dejarla por mi… Parkinson es todo lo que el necesita, es bonita, nunca le contradice y además… es sangre limpia…

- creo que a Malfoy hace tiempo que esas cosas dejaron de importarle… además se de muy buena fuente que ellos ya terminaron… - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de la mestiza – piensa Granger si pasa tanto tiempo contigo alguna oportunidad debes de tener no?

- no lo se… cuando, como, donde, por que terminaron?, quien te lo dijo?

- terminaron hace meses, 4 semanas después de que llegaron al valle, al parecer Malfoy le grito enfrente de todos que era una zorra ninfomanía, fue en la reunión de mortios y terminaron porque ella ya lo había artado y me lo dijo el mismísimo albino, algo mas que quieras saber?

Sin conocer bien el porque, mejor dicho sin querer admitirlo Hermione expreso a Bulstrode la mayor de sus sonrisas…

_Y si me encuentro, yo  
encuentro que la vida que viene se va  
y yo me voy_

Fin del Flash Back

- Es hora de bajar Granger, pronto tendremos que comer – comento Malfoy desinteresado, mientras bajaba del techo, seguido por la castaña.

Cuando dio vuelta a la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera la escena que vio le dejo en shock, pronto Hermione choco contra el – por que te… - no consiguió terminar su pregunta pues descubrió el motivo por el cual el rubio había parado en seco. Ronald Weasley besaba apasionadamente a Luna Lovegood. De pronto un extraño sentimientos se apodero de ella… no era ni ira ni desilusión... tan solo era alegría y pena… se sentía tan alegre por la "lunática" ella sabia perfectamente que Lovegood amaba desde hacia mucho a Ron… también sentía pena de encontrarse en aquel sitio, encontrarse en ese momento… invadiendo la privacidad de aquella pareja no era algo que le agradase…  
_  
El viento lento va,__Mil mares en silencio,__Un beso de cal..._

Ron sintió como si alguien le estuviese observando, soltó tiernamente la cintura de Luna y al dirigir su mirada hacia el sitio de donde sentía tal tensión descubrió a sus dos espectadores – Hermione no es lo que tu crees! Deja que te lo explique – grito un desesperado Weasley

- no… esta bien Ron… es tu vida… perdón por interrumpirlos – comento apenada Mione, mientras caminada velozmente hacia la cocina seguida de un sorprendido Malfoy – porque no me avisaste!, que pena… pobre Luna se veía tan feliz! No teníamos porque interrumpirlos! – dijo angustiada la castaña

- entonces no estas molesta?

- por que habría de molestarme?, ya te había dicho que Ron había dejado de gustarme hace tiempo…

- mmm… si – no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría al oír aquello, ahora todo estaba confirmado en verdad la chica ya no amaba al inútil de Weasley

- sabes, yo antes creía que Ron era el culpable de todo… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido mucho mas inmadura que el… merecía ser rechazada por el… - dijo mientras sonreía alegremente al rubio

* * *

La comida pasó sin ningún percance, ya que las peleas, insultos y demás se habían convertido en una constante en aquella casa, por lo que ya todos estaban acostumbrados. Una vez termino de comer Luna Lovegood se retiro a su habitación, se acostó boca abajo y comenzó a llorar. Después de la interrupción de Hermione, Ronald había intentado hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas… cosa que lastimo mucho a Luna…

Flash Back

- no es lo que tu crees, deja que te lo explique

- esta bien Ron, es tu vida – al decir aquello la chica entro a la casa

Ron intento seguirla pero la mano de Luna le detuvo – tu me vez igual que a un sapo… pero puedo ser un príncipe… o un cacique mejicano que asesina con el índice. Tu me vez como a un marciano que aun en Marte cree en al virgen… aunque bien pudiera ser el diablo con la excusa de ser Nietzsche. Tú me crees un bicho raro, lo cual me parece lógico…si tú nadas sobre nubes y yo en el lodo biológico. Mi dolor es justo y sabio sufre cuando sucede… tu me tienes en tus manos y me das donde me puede…

Aquellas frases dejaron sin habla a Ronald, quien sin tiempo para responder se vio interrumpido por su madre – así que aquí están!, niños dejen de perder su tiempo, a comer!

Fin Del Flash Back

La chica después de sacar toda esa frustración se dedico a pintar. Era la única forma en que lograba omitir el dolor y los pensamientos tan radicales que se llevaban dentro de ella…

_No se, no soy, por un solo momento me va…  
me voy, viviendo del juego de pensar…  
si pienso no siento, solo estoy…  
la vida que viene y yo me voy_


	12. Irreversible

_**Bien chicos despues de medio siglo he por fin logrado escrivir este capitulo, me tarde demaciaod en el pero creo (espero) que haya valido la pena, es que ensceistava aclarar mi mente par alo que se aproxima... en el siguiente capitulo, por fin la verdadera leyenda del sacrifice (ojala les guste TT), tengo alguans cositas que comentarles antes de que comienzen a leer (siii yo y mi tonta mania de hablar, y hablar, y hablart...) Bueno para empezar aqui menciono a un clan de vampiros llamado "Giovvani" son vampiros cya principal caracteristica es que son algo asi como la mafica vampirica y que ademas practican la negromancia (no estoy segura de que asi se escriva xD), el hecho es que ellos pueden comunicarse con los muertos... cosa que es muy importate... ahora... para continuar tambien menciono algo como casa de sangre y eso significa que tooodos los vampiros tendran que seguir y matar a la perosna contra la que fue establecida. Ya casi para terminar les comento que la cancion que canta la mamá de Herm, se titula flores amarillas (si pueden bajenla, esta super linda) y la canta Florencia no se que xD (mejor pongan Floricienta). Bueno creo que es todo loq ue tengo que decir... por cierto el titulo del cpaitulo lo tome de la cancion Irreversible, de la oreja de Van Gohg. ahora si Ciao!, dejen comentarios pls!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Irreversible**_

- te vez preciosa Ginny! – grito emocionada Tonks

- gracias… pero creo que no es verdad

- a que te refieres Ginny?, luces verdaderamente hermosa

- Luna tiene razón, seguro no habrá nadie mas linda que tu… nadie excepto Fleur claro

- no exageres Mione, chicas aun no puedo creer que la boda será mañana!, el tiempo paso volando no?

Distintas respuestas fueron pensadas en cada una de las chicas hay presentes. Hermione Granger aun seguía sintiéndose incomoda bajo aquella situación, al día siguiente se llevaría acabo la tan afamada boda de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley, talvez no seria una gran ceremonia, pues por medidas de seguridad la boda seria realizada en la casa del valle de Godric, tan solo las personas que hay vivían, el resto de la familia Weasley y amigos muy cercanos estaban invitados a la celebración.

"Medidas de seguridad" de pronto Hermione se detuvo a pensar acerca de eso… que ella supiera no existía nada que les mantuviera realmente seguros… "talvez el lugar es inmarcable… talvez, así como la base principal de la orden, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa en el valle de Godric esta protegida con toda clase de hechizos… entre ellos talvez, el encantamiento Fidelius". Aquello era algo que la castaña no llegaría a conocer si no hasta algunos días después…

La casa se encontraba llena de vida y alegría, sin sospechar que, todo cambiaria justo al concluir aquella boda…

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando la castaña se dio cuenta tan solo faltaban 45 minutos para el gran acontecimiento – 16 de Diciembre… por fin es 16 de Diciembre, sabes, me siento tan nerviosa… como si esta fuese en realidad mi boda!

- eso me parece tan cursi! – respondió sinceramente Bulstrode

- acaso nunca has tenido la ilusión de casarte?

- y tu si?... mejor vételo replanteando, dudo que a Malfoy le agrade esa idea… el también piensa que esto es ridículo! – comento divertida la chica

Aquel comentario de Millicent tan solo logro causar un muy notable enrojecimiento en el cuerpo de Hermione, poco a poco fue recuperando su color natural; sabia de sobra que no tenia caso comentar nada contra ella, si bien su compañera de habitación siempre decía cosas incomodas y hasta hirientes, Bulstrode era totalmente sincera con sus pensamientos y aquello era algo que Hermione había llegado a apreciar. Cuando lo creyó oportuno hablo – ya que no asistirás podrías ayudarme, por favor?

- me vez cara de alguien a quien le preocupe el arreglo personal – respondió molesta la chica

- tan poco a mi me importa mucho… pero…

- quieres lucir linda para el alvino… - suspiro resignada – esta bien, te ayudo, pero…. No esperes milagros de mi, vale?

- cualquier cosa será mejor, que la que yo haga sola…

- mmm… no lo creo, recuerdo perfectamente que en el baile de navidad, cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos te arreglaste muy bien… - un leve recuerdo acudió a la mente de la Sly – hasta Draco dijo que te veías bien… sabes ahora que lo pienso, creo que tu siempre le has gustado…

- pero aquella vez utilice magia… y aun así fue demasiado complicado… - de pronto Mione puso mayor atención al ultimo comentario de su amiga - no digas cosas como esa!, el hecho de que seamos amigas no significa que tengas que mentirme para hacerme sentir bien

- no seas estúpida Granger, yo no soy la clase de persona que dice cosas lindas para quedar bien con los demás, eso ya deberías saberlo, pero si quieres ignorar mi comentario…

- yo no dije eso… - murmuro nerviosa Mione, quería saberlo, unas enormes ansias se habían apoderado de ella – explícate por favor!

- creo que mejor no… - comento divertida Millicent, adoraba hacerle bromas a la castaña

- por que no?... anda Millie – rogó Herm – are lo que quieras! Si, dime!

- bueno… pero traerás comida de la boda! Y me regalaras tu porción de pastel! – propuso alegremente Bulstrode, cuando la castaña acepto, la chica de facciones toscas se decidió a hablar – pues veras… Malfoy siempre te ha prestado atención, demasiada diría yo, sin importar el hecho de que seas amiga de San Potter o que seas impura… no soportaba que ningún hombre se metiera contigo… excepto el, claro… adoraba acerté enfadar, mmm… incluso me atrevería a asegurar que en algunas ocasiones hasta te espiaba… como ya te dije antes, cuando fue aquel baile, el comento que te veías bien…, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron algo como: "hasta la sangre sucia luce bien cuando se arregla", pero al descubrir que eras pareja de Krum, Malfoy se enfado mucho… tanto que decidió hablar con la vieja loca… esa, la reportera… lo que a mi me parece muy raro… no se, tu tómalo como quieras…

La mente de Granger trabajaba a mil por hora, millones de ideas se habían convertido en un enorme remolino, su acompañante comenzó entonces a arreglar su cabello, lo cepillo con gran entusiasmo y singular cuidado. Al finalizar aquella labor, decidió que lo mejor era continuar con el maquillaje, por breves instantes se encontró fuera de la habitación, para cuando regreso un gran estuche era sostenido por sus manos… se dedico de lleno al arreglo de Mione; y al encontrarse satisfecha, pregunto a la castaña su opinión – no se si lo he hecho bien… tan solo imite lo que mis compañeras hacían… Pansy dormía junto a mi, tengo que reconocer que si de algo sabia esa engreída, era de maquillaje

Hermione al mirarse en el espejo descubrió una persona completamente distinta a la que ella reconocía como su imagen –de verdad que estoy soy yo?

- pues supongo que si… - comento un poco molesta Bulstrode

- gracias! Muchas gracias Millie!, eres grandiosa con estas cosas!

- tampoco tienes porque mentir… ya te dije que solo imite a Parkinson

- no miento… cada día me sorprendes mas! – Ginny entonces entro sin previo aviso a aquella habitación.

La pelirroja lucia bella, realmente aquel vestido le sentaba estupendamente. Cuando miro la figura frente al espejo, palabras estupefactas salieron de ella – Her…mione…

* * *

Los hombres que residían en aquella casa, se encontraban esperando impacientes en el jardín, el comienzo de aquella boda – ya deberían de haber llegado!

- tranquilo Ron… dudo que la novia se de a la fuga…

- es cierto Ron, tranquilízate, pareciera que tu eres el novio! – comento un aburrido Harry Potter, el también se encontraba bajo la misma situación que su amigo, pero a diferencia de el, podía llegar a controlar un poco mas sus nervios… ahora que lo pensaba concientemente, el pelirrojo había comenzado a cambiar de actitud desde aquel día en que regresaron a Hogwarts, cuando volvió a ver a Hermione

- Roni querrá practicar para su boda con Mione? – dijeron al unísono las gemelos

- cállense ya! Por dios… de todas las criaturas mas imbéciles del planeta, tenia que caer con los Weasley! – grito molesto Malfoy, aquellos dos últimos días habían sido verdaderamente insoportables para el, ya que ahora, no tenia que soportar solo a 2 Weasleys en la casa, si no que el resto de los habitantes de "La Madriguera" también habían llegado a residir en aquel sitio

- dinos de nuevo Bill… porque el increíble hurón saltarín tiene que estar aquí…

- Fred, se educado – regaño el señor Weasley

Draco se burlo déspotamente del chico, recibiendo por parte del gemelo de este una respuesta un tanto hiriente -papá seria amable hasta con un troll, así que no te emociones tanto mortífago

- basta ya… - intento reprender Arthur, pero cuando volteo hacia el sitio en que se encontraban sus hijos, la imagen que vislumbro le dejo estático

Su esposa e hija bajaban pacientemente las escaleras, detrás de ellas Tonks y Hermione descendían también, siento precedías por Luna y Fleur. Su esposa se adelanto hacia el, dejando al resto de las chicas en la sala – prepárense todos! Tomen sus lugares, Bill frente al sacerdote, Arthur ve por Fleur. Harry, Ron, vallan por sus acompañantes, el resto siéntese! – ordeno nerviosa Molly Weasley. Al principio aquel compromiso le había parecido una verdadera locura, pero después de la pelea en Hogwarts comprendió que la chica de descendencia Veela era en realidad alguien que amaba pura y desinteresadamente a su primogénito.

Las ordenes fueron acatadas inmediatamente, hasta por el mismo Malfoy, quien había aprendió días atrás que llevar la contraria a Molly era un fatal error. Una vez que la música tan conocida dio pie al formal comienzo de aquella ceremonia; parejas fueron saliendo de la casa. Primero Ginny Weasley era acompañada por su hermano mayor, Ron, la pelirroja realmente se veía muy bien, y es que hasta para el, era difícil negar que la chica era demasiado atractiva… pero la pareja siguiente fue la que verdaderamente llamo la atención del rubio. Hermione Jane Granger lucia simplemente espectacular, el vestido que llevaba dejaba descubrir la belleza oculta que tan celosamente la castaña se empeñaba en omitir; su corte era el adecuado para la chica, acentuaba discretamente zonas que Mione casi nunca mostraba; el maquillaje era perfecto, coordinaba completamente con el tono de Herm y el vestido, la castaña también utilizaba zapatillas y para concluir aquella imagen, el peinado solo lograba que su hermosa mirada resaltase mas. Draco Lucius Malfoy quedo hipnotizado ante la ella, jamás había imaginado que aquella chica desalineada y ñoña pudiese llegar a convertirse en la seductora mujer que caminaba junto a Potter.

La boda transcurrió sin ningún percance, todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Todos reían alegres mientras celebraban aquel compromiso que se había consumido. Ellos no lo sabían, pero aquel seria uno de los esporádicos momentos de paz que tendrían a partir de ese día… sin contar que seria la ultima ocasión en que la familia Weasley estaría completa…

_Cómo dar un salto al vacío,  
o robar un pétalo a una flor

* * *

_

Julian Hoffman entro presurosamente al despacho del señor tenebroso, la información que portaba era lo mas valioso que llegaría a tener por el resto de su vida… que para su desgracia era ya poca – mi Lord, lo he conseguido… las arpías no vacilaron al darme la información, en cambio los Giovanni's se rehusaron al principio claro… pero el trato que cerré con ellos termino por convencerlos

- muy bien Julian… habla entonces… - profirió un intrigado Voldemort, realmente no tenia muy claro que era lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, pero sospechaba fervientemente que aquella información cambiaria por completo todos sus planes…

- Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, le han engañado… - lenta y detalladamente el vástago se dedico a explicarle la total leyenda del sacrifice… así como su verdadera identidad… sin embargo eso no fue lo único que aquel ser se encargo de informarle a Ryddle – pero también descubrimos que… quien usted creía era el sacrifice es en realidad… su hija – confeso con voz entrecortada - al parecer ni Dumbledore lo sabia... ja como siempre, al final el destino se encarga de todo…

Aquel descubrimiento helo la sangre que aun fluía en el cuerpo deformado del mago, sentimientos que el creía muertos renacieron con una fuerza tal que por breves segundos Julian pudo notar como un dejo de humanidad se asomaba por los ojos de Tom. Nuevos planes fueron tramados por su cerebro, tanto ideas de venganza como de misericordia serian llevados a cavo en un muy corto lapso de tiempo – tus servicios serán muy bien recompensados, tenlo muy en cuenta… - comento Ryddle con su acostumbrada frialdad – que tu grupo mas competente vigile a Lucius y Bellatrix, les dirás que serán su escolta personal… convoca a una junta inmediata con Isabella Giovanni, que el hijo de Malfoy se presente mañana! – ordeno comenzando a perder control sobre sus emociones – proclama casa de sangre contra Rufus Scrimgeour y por ultimo… cualquiera que se atreva siquiera pensar en atacar a MI HIJA mátenlo inmediatamente! Sin importar de que bando sea.

Al recibir aquellas ordenes, Julian Hoffman se retiro, tenia demasiados encargos que llevar acabo, eso sumado a el hecho de ver a Voldemort bajo aquellas circunstancias y el temor que eso inspiro en el, era causa suficiente para que el vástago se retirara inmediatamente.

Tom Ryddle se encontraba furioso, durante tanto tiempo había desconocido el hecho de que era padre… esa simple palabra venia a cambiar las cosas por completo. Viejos recuerdos invadían su mente…

_Cómo entrar de vuelta al paraíso,  
o añadir un verso a esta canción_

Flash Back

Una figura siniestra caminaba tranquilamente por aquel aterrador callejón, ese sitio dejaba notar la pobreza extrema en que la sus habitantes se habían visto obligados a vivir. La escoria de la sociedad era lo único que ese lugar podía albergar… al menos ante ojos humanos, para el ojo experto aquel sitio estaba repleto de lo que últimamente se conocía como "Caballeros de Walpurgis". La figura se detuvo en seco, uno de sus mas "leales" seguidores se había acercado a el para darle un detallado informe sobre las actividades que el grupo había llevado acabo, satisfecho por el desempeño, se retiro; dirigiéndose a su actual residencia.

En el camino tendría entonces un inesperado pero grato encuentro – Señor Ryddle… es usted el señor Rydlle? – pregunto curiosa una mujer de 30 años, de cabello lacio y castaño y con ojos serenos. Ella era Jane Cole, que aun después de 15 años, recordaba perfectamente a aquel hombre que con tan solo una visita a su casa le había robado el corazón.

Tom miro extrañado a la muggle, el sentimiento de repugnancia que comúnmente estos seres despertaban en el fue sustituido por conmoción, en cuanto descubrió cual era la identidad de la joven – Jane?, eres tu? – la chica se había convertido en toda una mujer, si bien lucia un tanto marginada, los hermosos ojos que el había visto en ella 15 años atrás no habían sido transmutados.

La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, Ryddle estiro entonces su brazo para saludarle, dejando ver como su muñeca se encontraba marcada por un curioso tatuaje, una serpiente saliendo de una calavera… Jane al notar esto sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, nada parecía haber cambiado, el hombre seguía ejerciendo el mismo poder sobre ella. Después de una breve conversación y promesa de un pronto encuentro, no seria sino hasta 7 años después, que ellos volverían a verse.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 11 p.m., la clientela de aquel sitio poco a poco había ido escaseado cada vez mas desde hacia ya 3 años; cuando los terribles ataques terroristas habían comenzado. La atmósfera era por demás deprimente, tan solo un sonido reinaba en aquel lugar, la canción que se encontraba de moda – El la estaba esperando,  
con una flor amarilla. Ella lo estaba soñando, con la luz en su pupila. Y el amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina… lo sentía tan cercano, lo sentía desde niña. Ella sabia que el sabia que algún día pasaría; que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas. No te apures, no detengas, el instante del encuentro; esta dicho que es un hecho, no la pierdas, no hay derecho, no te olvides que la vida casi nunca esta dormida.

Una mujer de por lo menos 35 años cantaba alegremente aquella melodía mientras limpiaba metódicamente las mesas vacías del local, la canción transmitida en la radio se había convertido en su favorita desde el primer momento en que la escucho, sentía como si aquella fuese su historia. La verdad era que, Jane Cole a sus ya 39 años aun seguía creyendo en cuentos de hadas y encuentros predestinados, a pesar de que su vida nunca había sido fácil y mucho menos tranquila, talvez algún día el amor llegaría a su vida... De pronto una detonación saco a Jane del mundo de ensueño que solía crear, una nueva bomba había explotado tan solo una cuadra adelante del sitio en que ella se encontraba, el pánico inundo el corazón de las personas, todos salieron corriendo, ella tan solo acertó a decir – la cuenta… aun no han pagado la cuenta….- eso estaba mal, sabia que aquello seria descontado de su mísero salario.

Cuando ella se dirigía a su hogar, (un departamento de espacio reducido ubicado en una de las zonas mas deplorables de la ciudad), tropezó con una extraña criatura, algo que parecía haber sido en algún momento un ser humano, se encontraba tirado junto a votes de basura, pero cuando ella se disponía a tomar su pulso descubrió cierto tatuaje – Tom… - no lo pensó dos veces y llevo al hombre a su habitación. Con cuidado extremo y devoción exagerada la mujer paso la noche en vela procurando siempre lo mejor para su "visitante", mientras tarareaba aquella canción que tanto le gustaba - En ese bar tan desierto nos esperaba el encuentro, ella llego en limusina, amarilla por supuesto. El se acerco de repente y la miro tan de frente, toda una vida soñada y no pudo decir nada…

Un sacudir en el cuerpo de Ryddle, introdujo a Jane en el mundo real. El ahora ya Lord Voldemort al despertar y descubrir que no se encontraba en el sitio en que había caído comenzó a intentar con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel lugar, busco primeramente su barita sin mucho éxito, al escudriñar con la mirada se encontró frente a su filántropa anfitriona, con su frialdad característica se abalanzo sobre la mujer, pero cuando se encontró a una distancia corta, los ojos claros, castaños y serenos de Cole le comunicaron sin palabras su identidad – Jane? – pregunto consternado; su suerte era demasiada… "esta vez no lo desaprovechare…"

La mujer asintió con la cabeza – le encontré en la calle tirado… por lo que le traje a mi casa, perdone mi atrevimiento yo… - las disculpas de Jane, fueron interrumpidas por el rozar contra los labios del Lord; quien poco a poco comenzaba a acariciar tiernamente su cuerpo.

Aquella niña que décadas antes le había robado el corazón, ahora era una mujer que temblaba entre sus brazos, deseos ocultos comenzaron a fluir en el, apasionadas demostraciones de afecto eran transmitidas por cada poro de su ya demacrado cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos y notar como aquella criatura le correspondía fervorosamente todos estos gesto, un pensamiento extraño paso por la mente de Ryddle; "esto talvez será lo mas cercano al amor…"

Aquello tan solo seria la primera de muchas noches que esos cuerpos se encontraban. Voldemort paso el resto de la semana en la casucha, aun después de haber consumado aquel acto, el Lord se había negado vehementemente a retirarse, obteniendo como resultado una sonrisa por parte de Jane… eso y también varias horas de conversación. Lo cierto era, que una vez Jane comenzaba a hablar tenia serios problemas para guardar silencio, también era una pésima cocinera y no dedicaba mucho tiempo a su arreglo personal… pero eso no parecía molestar en absoluto a Ryddle – y fue así como descubrí las ideas de Nietzsche, al principio me sorprendí mucho, claro la idea de un súper hombre… mi frase favorita es: Nuestro destino ejerce su influencia sobre nosotros incluso cuanto todavía no hemos aprendido su naturaleza; nuestro futuro dicta las leyes de nuestra actualidad…

La frase trajo una conmoción en la mente de Voldemort – tu crees en el destino?

- podría decirse que si… no lo se en realidad… pero si pienso que no existen las casualidades, si no las causalidades… o al menos eso dice Freud – comento sonrojada la mujer

Actos como aquel tan solo conseguían provocar Ryddle, Jane cada vez le fascinaba mas… durante el año siguiente los encuentros entre la pareja se hicieron constantes, fue aquella la época en que los ataques disminuyeron considerablemente… cuando Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy ingresaron al "selecto grupo".

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

- dímelo de una buena vez! – grito altanero un hombre rubio

- no se de que hablas! – respondió desesperada su acompañante

El salón principal de aquella casa estaba siendo invadido por una pelea que hacia tiempo debía llevarse acabo, Lucius por fin había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar a Bellatrix, necesitaba saber por que ella le había mentido al señor tenebroso, ella la mas fiel de sus súbditos – tu no eres estúpida Bella… jamás cometerías tan garrafal error – vocifero aquel mortío. Al principio el había creído que aquello tan solo había sido un error en la investigación de Lestrange, pero tras mucha meditación, llego a la conclusión de que su cuñada nunca realizaría tal desacierto.

- ya te lo dije Lucius, no tengo ni idea de lo que dices, el sacrifice es la "sangre sucia"! Ella es la hija de Barty Crouch, Lovegood no tiene nada que ver en esto!

- eso no es cierto… y lo sabes, Luna Lovegood es el verdadero sacrifice… mientras que Granger es la hija del Señor oscuro! – el rubio tomo por las muñecas a Bellatrix

- mientes! Mi señor no tiene hijos! – Gimió aterrada la mortía, aquella situación ya se había salido de sus manos - Lovegood tan solo es la rara amiga de Potter…

- no… tu mataste a la inútil secretaria de Scrimgeour, la mataste después que te contó todo… - Lucius comenzó acercar el cuerpo de su cuñada contra la pared - Bartemius Crouch vendió a su hija a cambio del puesto de ministro… pero el jamás contó con que el estúpido de su vástago echase sus planes a perder, todo el sacrificio de Barty fue en vano… los únicos que conocían el verdadero paradero de aquella criatura eran esa secretaria, Dumbledore, y… Lovegood claro, pues el se haría cargo de ella… tu lo sabes… pero no se lo dijiste al Señor Tenebroso…- dijo mientras bajaba la voz y reducía ya de por si el corto espacio que los separaba

Esa sola acción provoco que Lestrange perdiera por completas sus fuerzas, era el momento de revelar la verdad por muy dura que fuese – quieres saber por que?, porque le mentí a mi señor?, de verdad lo quieres saber Malfoy?

- por su puesto… espero impaciente tu respuesta…

- por que te amo!, yo te amo… siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… sabia que tu lograrías descubrir la verdad… tu necesitabas de esas armas para derrocarle… mi amor por ti… no, mejor dicho mi obsesión por ti es mas poderosa que mi devoción por el… eso era lo que querías oír?

La confesión de aquella mujer fue tan inesperada como esperanzadora, era cierto que el siempre había sospechado que su presencia causaba algunas reacciones en el cuerpo de Bella, pero aquello era demasiado. Un plan fue tramado en su mente – yo también te amo... – le susurro tiernamente al oído. "mantén a tus amigos cerca… y a tus enemigos aun mas…" esa era una de las tantas filosofías de vida del mortío…

Lucius Malfoy estaba seguro de que con aquel movimiento su victoria estaría completamente asegurada, cosa que talvez era cierta; pero el corazón de una mujer despechada que había presenciado atenta aquella escena le pronosticaba lo contrario…

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer orgullosa, altanera y egoísta, creció rodeada de lujos y acostumbrada a que hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos fuese obedecido. Cuando conoció a Lucius su corazón inmediatamente le aviso que aquel seria el padre de su hijo, se caso como toda mujer, enamorada y sembrando grandes esperanzas para su futuro… esperanzas que pronto fueron despedazadas. Ella sabia de sobra que aquel hombre jamás le había sido infiel, pero ella prefería ignorar aquel hecho… sin embargo ahora que había escuchado la confesión de su hermana y la aceptación de su esposo hacia esta, sintió como toda la ira y frustración acumuladas en su interior gritaban por salir… pronto Lucius Malfoy se arrepentiría por todo el dolor que le había causado…

_Cómo hacer un surco en un vinilo,  
o pintar un trazo en un Van Gogh

* * *

_

La boda hacia 30 minutos que había finalizado, eran las 4:30 a.m., todo parecía estar en calma, la luna brillaba abrasadoramente, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado… "no, en realidad no…" comento Hermione mientras admiraba como una tenue luz estelar luchaba por sobrevivir ante el fulgor de la luna "hay cosas que nunca cambian…" al mirar aquel cuadro la castaña se sentía tan nostálgica, y es que ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente, aquella leyenda le parecía por demás estúpida… no podía creer en algo como eso, algo que no podía ver. Cuando el esposo de su madre intento abusar de ella, Hermione había rogado con todas sus fuerzas que Dios la ayudara, pero aquello nunca sucedió, trayendo como consecuencia un duro golpe al credo y psique de la castaña, fue entonces cuando se prometió que jamás volvería a tener creencias como esa… jamás!. Pero Remus John Lupin se lo había pedido…

Flash Back

Días antes de que se efectuara la boda, cuando los nuevos miembros de la orden llegaron a habitar la casa del valle de Godric, justo antes de partir Remus había solicitado una conversación privada con ella y Harry.

- escucha Hermione necesito pedirte un favor, dime que piensas en realidad sobre el sacrifice, crees en esa leyenda?, confías en nosotros aun sin saber exactamente todos los detalles

- si le he de ser sincera no… no creo en cosas como esa… y usted debería saberlo, pero… creo en usted, creo en McGonagall, creo en la orden, y si ustedes dicen que eso es verdad… a mi me vasta… - respondió una convencida Hermione

- gracias Herm… eso es muy importante para todos, para mi… - Remus entonces cambio su tono de voz por una mas suplicante - por favor, pase lo que pase nunca dejes de confiar en la orden, recuerda que no importa lo que suceda, lo hacemos por el bienestar de todos - comento triste Lupin, detestaba mentir, pero aquella era la única forma de mantener controlada la situación, al menos por el momento; sabia de sobra que todo aquello llegaría a su fin el 21 de diciembre – y tu Harry, que opinas de todo esto?

- pienso igual que Mione, si ustedes lo dicen, debe ser cierto – mintió Harry; y es que había algo en su interior que le susurraba tener cuidado de aquella historia, desconfiar eso era algo que había aprendido a hacer después de su quinto año en Hogwarts

- bien… también a ti te lo agradezco, pero aun hay un favor que deseo pedirte, habla con Neville – tan solo escuchar pronunciar aquel nombre provoco que la bilis del moreno se revolviera – cuéntale la profecía, Harry, es necesario que Neville conozca todo acerca de su pasado…

- por que?, por que Longbottom tendría que enterarse de eso, tan solo me concierne a mi… el no tiene nada que ver, y aunque lo hiciera, el es un completo inútil, jamás nos seria de utilidad! – grito furioso Potter. "Neville Longbottom…" aquel chico había comenzado a convertirse en una verdadera molestia, Harry ya le odiaba tanto o mas que a Malfoy y Snape juntos… "el salio con Ginny… a el le gusta Ginny… tal vez el le guste a Ginny" ideas como aquella eran transportadas por los neurotransmisores del moreno constantemente, no podía evitarlo sus celos sobrepasaban enormemente su sentido común… y hasta de lealtad

- no digas eso Harry!, desde que Neville llego aquí no has hecho otra cosa mas que molestarle, acaso ya olvidaste que el es nuestro amigo!, que el siempre te ha apoyado! – bramo indignada Granger mientras fruncía sus cejas, aquella muestra de enfado era demasiado característica en ella, no lo podía evitar, simplemente lo llevaba en su sangre

- lo se!, ya lo se Hermione… es solo que el… olvídalo!, tu nunca lo entenderías…

- que no entendería Harry?, que tu egoísmo siempre te ciega, por Merlín, no culpes al pobre de Neville por algo que tan solo es tu culpa, entiéndelo bien Harry, Ginny es libre! Y fue esa tu decisión, no puedes exigirle total fidelidad y mucho menos ahora que te la pasas coqueteando con Cho! – Hermione Granger como siempre había dado en el clavo… ella conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la pelirroja, así como también conocía los sentimientos de Ginny por el moreno… "las cosas siempre tendrán que ser tan complicadas?" medito Hermione

Fin Del Flash Back

- podrías dejar de mirar hacia el cielo? – consulto Millicent, provocando que su compañera de cuarto saliese de su ensimismamiento – mira la hora que es!

- disculpa Millie, te desperté?

- no en realidad… es solo que… tengo hambre – dijo la robusta Sly mientras sacaba debajo de la cama lo que parecía ser un plato de comida – y… que tal te fue?, como estuvo la ceremonia? – pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo

- no estuvo mal… creo que hasta me divertí – sonrió Mione

- mmm…al menos mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, que dijo Malfoy cuando te vio?

- nada… como siempre… nada – comento desanimada la castaña

- bueno eso era obvio… creo que no formule bien la pregunta… haber, que hizo Malfoy cuando te vio?

- ya te dije que nada! – respondió frustrada Mione, la indiferencia y sequedad del rubio habían comenzado a enfurecerla

- creo que no eres muy observadora en cosas como esas, verdad? O al menos no en las tuyas, escucha Granger y escucha bien por que solo lo diré una vez, Draco Lucius Malfoy no es como el idiota de Weasley, talvez de sus labios jamás saldrán ninguna clase de halagos y palabras de afecto, pero tampoco va actuar de forma infantil frente a la persona que le gusta, él, en ese aspecto es mucho mas maduro, entiendes?, el actúa así no porque sea malo, desconsiderado o indiferente, es tan solo que así fue como lo educaron, el breve tiempo que llevas junto a el no cambiara 17 años, comprende

- pero tu… como sabes…

- Hermione, yo nunca he sido muy amiga de Draco, como ya te abras dado cuenta el y yo tenemos una forma muy diferente de ver la vida, sin embargo puedo entender un poco por lo que esta pasando, tu crees que para el es sencillo estar enamorado de ti?, de la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter y Weasley, sabelotodo, irrita siempre, Hermione Jane Granger?, tu crees que para el esto es sencillo?

- el no esta enamorado de mi!!!

- si lo esta…

- como puedes saberlo?, no logro comprender por que lo dices!

- por que es obvio… ya te dije, déjame intentar explicártelo por ultima vez, el y yo jamás fuimos buenos amigos. Pertenecemos a la misma casa y estuvimos juntos en la Brigada Inquisitorial, y aun así… el jamás me acepto en su circulo debió a que soy mestiza. Pero aun estando lejos de el, aun sin hablarle, se cosas de el, que tu ignoras, fue novio de Pansy Parkinson casi desde el inicio del primer año, pero el jamás la quiso, siempre le fue infiel y eso lo se por que la propia Pansy me lo dijo. También estando en Slytherin me di cuenta del poder que la familia Malfoy ejercía sobre todos, en especial sobre aquellos que tenían gustos por las artes oscuras. Su padre nunca fue cariñoso con el, le lleno la cabeza de ideas estúpidas, paranoicas y por demás elitistas, mientras su madre se encontraba sumergida en un mundo de completa frivolidad y sumisión, sin embargo… aun sobre todo eso, el los quería, tanto que incluso intento matar a Dumbledore… no se bien que paso para que el este ahora en la orden, pero puedo imaginarlo… , piensa Granger… todas las actitudes que el ha tenido contigo, las miradas, sus palabras… tu por que crees que alguien como Malfoy se comportaría así?

Al notar como la respuesta llegaba concientemente a la cabeza de Hermione, una tranquilidad invadió a Bulstrode – pero… por que me quiere… por que le gusto?, yo no soy nada… - comento tristemente Jane

- eso si es algo que yo no puedo responderte, tan solo Draco lo sabe, o quizás esto tan solo es culpa del destino… jajaja

_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
en que el destino lo marcó.  
_

- aun así debería poder ser un poco mas sincero….

Millicent Bulstrode suspiro resignada, conjuro toda la paciencia que había dentro de ella, y con voz pausada intento explicar nuevamente - en verdad crees que alguien tan dañado interiormente como el, pueda ser sincero con sus sentimientos?, eres demasiado ingenua Granger… madura… las cosas no son tan sencillas, no todo es solo bueno o malo… existen los matices…

Medito largamente toda la información que acababa de recibir, "tal vez si tenga razón", en un intento por cambiar de conversación la castaña pregunto – como es que sabes tanto acerca de cosas como esa?

- simple lógica… recuerda que la principal característica de los Slytherin es la astucia… además toda mi vida crecí analizando los motivos y orígenes de las personas… - un dejo de melancolía y tristeza invadieron la voz de aquella chica

- motivos y orígenes? Se puede saber el porque

- mi padre… era psiquiatra… - cuando Millicent noto que unas amargas y gruesas gotas amenazaban con salir de sus negros ojos, decidió que lo mejor era terminar aquella conversación – estoy cansada, buenas noches, adiós…

Sin darle tiempo a despedirse, Hermione observo como su compañera se metía entre las cobijas y fingía dormir "aun le resulta doloroso… la perdida aun es muy dolorosa". Ahora que lo meditaba a conciencia, ella no había tenido tiempo para llevar a cabo un duelo adecuado, todo había acontecido tan rápido y ella había pretendido ignorarlo… un sentimiento de dolor se apodero de ella, "mamá…" el recuerdo fugaz de su quebrantada familia invadió su mente. Si bien, sentía un profundo pesar por la muerte de la que durante 17 años fuera su madre, también sentía una enorme satisfacción personal al saber que aquel tipo ya no respiraba más… "los sentimientos humanos son algo complejos… mamá…". Todos los momentos que la castaña había pasado al lado de ella transcurrieron lentamente por su cabeza, "jamás podré… jamás podré saber lo que en realidad paso… papá… moriré sin conocerte?". Aquella fatídica noche resurgió entonces dentro de Jane, la noche en que desafortunadamente había revelado la realidad, cuando ella descubrió que la mujer a quien llamaba madre desde hacia ya 13 años, en realidad no era su progenitora…

* * *

Domingo 17 de diciembre, 7:45 de la mañana; la casa se encontraba en silencio, al parecer todos los habitantes de aquel lugar se encontraban profundamente dormidos. La fiesta había acabo hasta muy tarde, Ginny Weasley descansada placidamente en su cama, su cabello acariciaba tiernamente el rostro pecoso de la chica mientras un tenue rayo de luz solar se filtraba por sus ventanas. Dormir era algo que Ginny apreciaba demasiado, era su actividad favorita, claro, después de mirar a Harry o escribir; aunque ambas cosas ahora eran algo que ella no podía llevar acabo. El día anterior no fue de su total agrado, puesto que aunque en un principio Cho se había negado a asistir a la boda, al final termino pegada como lapa a Harry Potter, aquello provoco una gran furia en la pelirroja. De pronto el sonido de un despertador saco a la chica de su mundo de ensueño, cuando Ginny intento apagar aquel sonido, descubrió para su sorpresa que aquel aparato no se encontraba en el lugar acostumbrado, busco en vano el artefacto con su mano, para cuando por fin se alzo para descifrar el sitio en que se encontraba el ruidoso objeto la figura que descubrió ante ella la asombro, casi tanto como aterro – Luna??? – pregunto una confundida Ginny

La chica rubia y extraña se encontraba frente a ella, con el despertador en su mano, cuando su amiga le llamo por su nombre, apago el elemento – es hora de hablar Ginebra… - susurro la rubia.

De pronto Ginny Weasley sintió como si se encontrara nuevamente dentro de un sueño, todo se volvió oscuro, la habitación había desaparecido y en lugar de Luna Lovegood, una niña de aparentes 12 años, vestida con una enorme capa oscura, sostenía el despertador, de pronto le dejo caer. El sonido de aquel artefacto al tocar el piso no fue nada fuera de lo común, sin embargo, el como las piezas se desprendían fue lo que atemorizo aun mas a la pelirroja. Los fragmentos se alejaban entre si lentamente, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todo parecía acontecer en cámara lenta… y de pronto el tiempo volvió a tomar su curso – donde estoy?, quien eres realmente?, que has hecho con Luna?

- idiota… yo soy Luna… bueno, en realidad Luna era yo… ja, es tan complicado que aun ni yo lo entiendo bien, pero eso ya no importa… Luna Lovegood dejara de existir dentro de muy poco tiempo

- tu eres el verdadero sacrifice, no es así?

- efectivamente – respondió con total frialdad la niña.

Aquella pequeña media alrededor de un metro y medio, sus rasgos eran finos. Por lo que se podía ver, la niña era delgada, extremadamente delgada, contaba también con una larga cabellera, que al igual que su tono de piel era demasiado clara, prácticamente albina, aun mas clara que Malfoy; era como si de cierto modo extraño el cabello de la criatura fuera blanco o gris… su rostro bien podía tener el color del mármol mientras que sus ojos eran dorados, Ginny nunca había visto colores tan llamativos – tu has sido quien ha matado a esos animales, quien me llevo al bosque, quien…

- si, si, si, yo he sido la culpable de todo aquello y mas, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de nada, talvez me consideres un monstruo por eso – comento la niña con tristeza - pero no puedo evitarlo, esta en mi naturaleza… y tu tienes la culpa – alzo la voz al decir esa ultima frase

- la culpa?, como puedo tener la culpa… no entiendo de que me hablas!

- vamos Ginebra, es hora de que te enteres quien eres en realidad, yo no soy la única que cuenta con un pasado oscuro, es hora de que Chronos despierte!!

- Chronos? – aquel nombre le parecía demasiado familiar, ya antes había escuchado esa designación, "pero donde??"

- así es… Chronos, tu verdadera identidad! – al escuchar aquella declaración Ginny Weasley sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, una resplandeciente luz que emanaba de ella fue precedida por un agonizante dolor que logro provocar gritos histéricos en la pelirroja.

_Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo.

* * *

_

Harry James Potter dormía tranquilamente, adoraba aquella acción, puesto que era el único sitio en que ser feliz con Ginny era una posibilidad. En aquel mundo no existía ni muerte, ni sufrimiento, en aquel mundo Sirius y Dumbledore aun vivían, en aquel mundo, Voldemort no existía y el había crecido con sus amorosos padres, con una vida normal, como un mago normal – despierta!, Potter despierta! – grito alarmado un chico rubio mientras intentaba sacar de aquel mundo a su compañero de habitación

- que demonios quieres Malfoy??? – rugió molesto el moreno "ni siquiera dormir me deja!"

- idiota, que no escuchas esos gritos! – vocifero un desesperado Malfoy

De pronto Harry presto mayor atención al ruido que insistía en romper el cómodo silencio que minutos antes reinaba en la casa – Ginny! – bramo Harry, mientras corría a toda prisa al cuarto de la chica.

En su camino se topo también con el otro Weasley, quien al igual que Potter, lucia preocupado, cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la chica, Harry sin pensarlo dos veces empujo con todas sus fuerzas aquella entrada. El moreno contemplo uno de los peores escenarios que creyó ver en toda su vida. Ginebra Molly Weasley se encontraba tirada en el suelo en medio de una crisis epiléptica, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de pequeños rasguños, su pijama estaba rasgada y con manchas de sangre. El pánico invadió al chico quien había quedado en shock, al igual que su pecoso amigo, la imagen que estaba ante ellos era demasiado.

De pronto Draco Malfoy los empujo haciendo espacio para acercarse a la chica, con un control total de sus emociones, se dedico tomar el mando de la situación – Potter, Weasley y anexos aléjense, ella necesita respirar – dijo mientras lanzaba una breve mirada hacia la puerta. Ahora no solo Harry y Ron se encontraban hay, el resto de la orden miraba temerosa la escena, hasta el mismo Moody se encontraba consternado. Todos parecieron obedecer sin chistar al rubio, la seguridad que demostraba era suficiente aliciente para confiar en él. Tomo su cabeza con delicadeza, para evitar que ella se golpease, sucesivamente la puso de costado – así respirara mejor, puede que no lo parezca pero no necesita respiración artificial, no debemos moverla ni interferir con sus movimientos, lo correcto es esperar que su crisis finalice – se mantuvo en aquella postura durante los 5 minutos siguientes, mientras que los hay presentes parecían no querer ni atreverse a respirar.

Cuando por fin la convulsión concluyo, la pelirroja parecía haber caído en un estado de coma, Draco se limito a cargarle para recostarla en la cama, con sumo cuidado la coloco en el mueble, mientras alejaba las sabanas y cobijas. Tomo entonces el pulso de la chica, un suspiro de alivio fue exhalado por sus labios, sin mas aviso se dispuso a retirarse, siendo detenido por Harry, quien le sostenía el brazo. Con una gran esfuerzo interno el chico logro pronunciar una palabra que jamás pensó llegaría a ser para Malfoy – gracias…- el rubio tan solo le dedico una sonrisa poco común en el, una sonrisa de amabilidad. Aquel seria uno de los primeros pilares para la relación tan extraña que estaban a punto de comenzar.

Hermione tan solo se dedico a contemplar conmovida aquella escena, "tan impredecible como siempre…". Al mirar hacia Ron, hallo que el pelirrojo miraba confundido a Malfoy, sin duda alguna aquello era algo que ni Ronald podía ignorar. Cuando poso la vista en todos los hay presentes noto que cierta chica rubia no se encontraba…

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que Ginny Weasley había abierto los ojos, el viejo Alastor Moody la llevo hacia San Mungo, donde una serie de eventos trascendentales se llevarían acabo.

Ginny Weasley estaba a punto de descubrir una parte de las marañas que su enigmático destino le había designado. A partir de aquel momento el mundo no volvería a ser como ella lo conocía, a partir de ese momento toda la inocencia y fe que la chica portaba serian sustituidas por desilusión y duda. Ginny no volvería a ser la misma a partir de ese día.

_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
por que quiero contigo.

* * *

_

Eran las 9:27 del domingo 17 de diciembre, aun no había transcurrido un día entero desde que la boda llego a su fin, y ya una de las integrantes de la basta familia Weasley se encontraba en el hospital - sin duda alguna el futuro que nos espera debe ser demasiado trágico – comento pensativa la chica perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes

- gracias por los ánimos Millicent

- de nada Chang, sabes que para eso estoy…

- creen que ella este bien?

- claro que si Neville, no te preocupes, Ginny es una chica fuerte – mintió Hermione, no deseaba preocupar aun mas al chico

- pero… el ataque de Ginny, solo puede significar que ya nos han encontrado!, por Merlín quizás los mortífagos ya se encuentren en la casa!, vamos a morir – comenzó a gritar histérico Ron

- deja esas tonterías para después Weasley, lo que le paso a tu hermana tan solo fue un simple ataque de epilepsia… - comento fastidiado el rubio, en verdad detestaba que el pelirrojo aun bajo aquellas circunstancias se comportara como un niño

- Draco tiene razón, eso fue un simple cuadro de epilepsia…

- no importa lo que fuera, no podemos arriesgar la vida de ninguno de ustedes! La victoria en esta guerra solo esta asegurada por su participación susurro melancólicamente Tonks, sin darse cuenta de que había revelado una información trascendental a los adolescentes

Para su fortuna nadie excepto 2 personas le tomaron importancia a aquel comentario, meditando en silencio, colocando meticulosamente las piezas de este tétrico puzzle, decidieron que lo correcto por el momento era no indagar más en aquello… por el momento.

- epilepsia… creo que he odio sobre eso, que es exactamente?

Hermione Granger se sintió de pronto en Hogwarts, responder correctamente una pregunta era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, por lo que con su típico tono respondió – epilepsia, del griego "epilambaneim", que significa "ser agarrado, atacado". Es pues una enfermedad que se manifiesta por medio de ataques, actualmente llamados crisis. La epilepsia tiene su origen en unos cambios breves y repentinos del funcionamiento del cerebro. Es un trastorno con muchas causas posibles. Cualquier cosa que impida o distorsione el patrón de actividad neuronal normal puede conducir a la aparición de una crisis epiléptica. Se ha observado que algunas personas epilépticas tienen una cantidad más alta de neurotransmisores activos lo cual incrementa la actividad neuronal. En otros se ha observado una cantidad baja de inhibidores de dichos neurotransmisores, lo cual también aumenta la actividad neuronal. En ambos casos aparece la epilepsia. Por esta razón, se trata de una afección neurológica, la cual no es contagiosa ni está causada por ninguna enfermedad o retraso mental. Las crisis generalizadas pueden manifestarse con pérdida brusca de conocimiento con caída al suelo, contractura de los músculos de las extremidades y de la cara seguidas de sacudidas rítmicas. Las crisis parciales pueden presentarse con sensaciones subjetivas extrañas o difíciles de describir o con fenómenos auditivos, visuales, sensación de hormigueo, etc. Estos síntomas pueden aparecer en forma aislada o dar paso a una pérdida de conocimiento con movimientos automáticos de la boca, de las manos o de otra parte del cuerpo…

- alguien calle a la enciclopedia viviente! – pronuncio molesta Cho

Un leve sonrojo fue apareciendo pausadamente en las mejillas de Granger, "si… como estar en Hogwarts" – pidieron una explicación Chang, así que cierra el hocico… continua Hermione por favor – dijo Millicent, era cierto que las serpientes eran astutas y muy traicioneras, pero cuando ofrecían su amistad lo hacían de corazón, por lo que ni siquiera un Hufflepuff podía llegar a concebir tal lealtad.

Hermione Granger agradeció profundamente aquel acto, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para corresponder ante ese gesto, pues fue interrumpida por Potter – ah… era eso – la verdad era que no había comprendido mas de la mitad de todo cuando había dicho Hermione, pero sabia que confesar aquello solo traería como consecuencia una rabieta de la castaña. De pronto recordó que había realizado cierta promesa, había dado su palabra, Neville Longbottom tenia que conocer aquella profecía quisiese o no. "no puedo evadirlo mas…" – Neville… he podemos hablar… en privado? – pregunto incomodo Harry, obteniendo por respuesta una titubeante aceptación por parte del atolondrado Gryffindor.

Con paso lento se dirigieron a la "habitación" de Potter, al entrar el moreno índico a su acompañante, con un ademán que tomara asiento. Neville obedeció temeroso, aquella situación no le agradaba mucho. Harry James Potter narro con lujo de detalles la profecía, al igual que el como se había enterado de ella y como esta afectaba de cierta manera a Longbottom.

Cuando por fin concluyo su narración, la cara que su compañero expresaba era una perfecta mezcla entre ira, sorpresa y negación - El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... – tartamudeo el chico - Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... – profirió en voz alta Neville - Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... – se paro de un salto - Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... – tomo a Harry por los hombros, mientras le sacudía ferozmente - El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes – grito histérico el chico de cara redonda

La respuesta que Neville había dado era todo menos lo que Potter había imaginado, jamás creyó ver tal determinación y coraje en aquel rostro que comúnmente mostraba timidez e incluso temor. Como pudo, logro zafarse del ataque, con cierta "precaución" se alejo de Longbottom, quien ya asía tirado en el piso en posición fetal balbuceando algunas cosas incoherentes; "lo tomo peor de lo que yo esperaba" medito el moreno.

Una vez que su crisis existencial concluyo Neville se levanto y con una firmeza jamás mostrada en el dijo – tu… siempre tu… por que Harry?, que te he hecho?, por que siempre tienes que hacerme miserable? por que siempre tienes que quitarme todo cuanto quiero?, por que tienes que existir Potter?

Aquellas preguntas tomaron desprevenido al ojiverde, y es que viéndolo de cierta extraña manera, Longbottom tenía razón… Harry siempre interfería con la felicidad de Neville… aun de manera indirecta, aun incluso antes de conocerlo… aun incluso antes de nacer. La culpabilidad, el dolor y frustración invadieron el cuerpo del moreno… siendo sustituidas instintivamente por ira; en cuanto el recuerdo de cierta pelirroja (y el como esta bailaba con el "temeroso" gryffindor) paso por su mente – crees que esto es fácil para mi?, crees que yo pedí esto?, en verdad Longbottom, crees que yo soy feliz en esta situación?

- claro que no lo pediste!, pero lo disfrutas Harry, tus padres están muertos, sabes que nada malo podrá ya pasarles! – manifestó entre gemidos Neville – en cambio… en cambio los míos no!, ellos siguen sufriendo, tienes la mas mínima y remota idea de lo que se siente tener que visitar a tus padres en un hospital, año tras año, sin que ellos siquiera recuerden quien eres?, lo sabes?, nunca has tenido que limpiarle a tu madre la boca cuando come o darle de comer por que ni siquiera eso puede hacer, nunca has tenido que soportar las miradas de lastima!, nunca has tenido que aguantar las criticas como yo!, jamás has visto alejarse la única posibilidad de felicidad por culpa de quien se supone es tu amigo!, nunca has sufrido tanto como yo!

- sufrir?, quieres hablarme de sufrimiento?, crees que eso es doloroso, intenta vivir 11 años con parientes que lo único que hacen es hacerte sentir un parasito y que te obligan a creer que hasta respirar es un pecado, ver morir o lastimar a todo aquel que quieres, notar como el mundo confía en ti, cuando tu no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer… tu crees que ser yo es fácil, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad… tienes idea que lo que haría por ser tu… solo un día… llevar una vida normal!

- eres un egoísta Potter! – dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe a la mejilla de Harry

- y tu un mal agradecido! – grito al tiempo que respondía el ataque

Los chicos continuaron su pelea durante los 15 minutos siguientes, hasta que Tonks intento separarlos, sin mucho éxito claro, fue hasta cuando Cho interfirió en aquella "conversación" que los chicos lograron controlarse por breves segundos… para continuar después con un mayor enfado. Con mucha dificultad Ron y Draco lograron separarlos – tranquilízate Potter, matando a Longbottom no conseguirás nada! – comento Malfoy confundido, mientras sostenía a Harry.

- Malfoy tiene razón… - de no encontrarse en aquellas circunstancias Ron hubiera hecho alguna aclaración por el comentario, sin embargo el notar como Neville intentaba zafarse de sus brazos para golpear a su mejor amigo, era suficiente aliciente para no pronunciar ninguna otra tontería

Cho Chang miraba atenta la escena, mientras toda clase de sentimientos invadían su corazón, quien al no conocer el motivo de la pelea inmediatamente formulo una teoría, no muy errada por cierto. "Harry ama a Ginny… Neville ama a Ginny… por ella pelaban… quien me ama a mi?... desteto a Ginny… deseo que desaparezca…" una vez se dio cuenta de aquellos mezquinos pensamientos su conciencia se dedico a reclamarle aquella acción. Pero… una leve voz que emanaba de su corazón le decía sugerentemente: "si Neville se vuelve novio de Ginny… si Ginny olvida a Harry…"

Varios intentos fueron realizados por ambas partes para continuar aquella pelea, pero al descubrir que sus fuerzas habían sido considerablemente reducidas, desistieron. Con toda la calma que pudo encontrar dentro de si, Neville Longbottom argumento – deseo que Voldemort te mate!, te odio Potter…

Aquella confesión congelo a todos, jamás hubieran esperado que el tímido y despistado Neville llegara a proferir cosas como esa. La única respuesta que la mente de Harry pudo formular fue – no mas que yo a ti… talvez el te mate primero a ti…

El gryffindor de cara redonda abandono presuroso la habitación, se encontraba demasiado irritado, que el recordara jamás en su vida había odiado tanto a alguien, cuando se encontró en el ático de aquella casa dejo salir todos aquellos sentimientos, sin darse cuenta de que cierta chica de rasgos occidentales le habían seguido…

El resultado que genero aquella acción tendría graves consecuencias para el futuro, una nueva alianza seria llevada a cabo, siendo el precedente para una futura y excéntrica relación.

Neville Longbottom aprendería pronto que debía tener cuidado con lo que se desea… pues podía volverse realidad…

_Cómo hablar rompiendo un secreto,  
o escribir mi firma en el papel

* * *

_

10:52 a.m., domingo 17 de diciembre, aquel era el letrero que Luna encontró frente a ella en la pantalla de su reloj eléctrico, con mucho pesar se levanto de su cómoda cama, con total paciencia estiro poco a poco sus miembros; con paso seguro se acerco a la ventana… una feliz sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al descubrir el paisaje que sus ojos le mostraban. La nieve poco a poco comenzaba a caer, llenando de un tenue blanco el valle. "pronto la nieve cubrirá todo… pronto las plantas morirán… pronto la marea subirá… pronto el invierno llegara…".

Desde la errada perspectiva de aquella chica, la vida comenzaba a volverse mas justa, todo cuanto ella había soñado o deseado estaba siendo obtenido. Después de un relajante baño Lovegood se vistió tranquilamente para bajar a desayunar.

Una vez se encontró en el comedor, se sentó pacíficamente, ignorando por completo la tensión que claramente residía en aquel sitio – y el desayuno? –

Miradas desdeñosas y acusadoras fueron dirigidas a la rubia, quien interpreto aquello muy a su manera – si no tenia ganas de cocinar lo hubiera dicho, señora Tonks, creo que lo mejor sea que a partir de ahora yo sola me haga cargo de la comida! – la frase provoco casi un colapso en la Metamorfomaga, quien tan solo podía pensar "señora… me hablo de usted???, ya soy tan vieja???"

Con su típica sonrisa Luna Lovegood se dirigió a la cocina. No sabía exactamente por que pero presentía que aquel seria el primero de muchos maravillosos días…

Luna preparo el desayuno, sin mucho animo los adolescentes comieron rápido y en silencio. Miradas, pensamientos y rivalidades estaban presentes en aquella mesa, lazos afectivos se habían roto precipitadamente, otros tantos comenzaban a formarse, mientras que dos eran fríamente pensados.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin algún otro contra tiempo, el destino permitió una pequeña tregua a la situación que horas mas tarde se desencadenaría

_Cómo ver que vuelve a ser invierno,  
y que los niños ya me tratan de usted

* * *

_

Hermione Granger se encontraba conversando alegremente con Víctor Krum, eran las 3:12 p.m. de aquel frió domingo, ninguno de los dos había notado que 4 miradas observaban cautelosas aquella escena.

- deberías decirle que te molesta… - comento Millicent

- esto no es asunto tuyo Bulstrode! – proclamo un irritado Malfoy sin apartar la vista de cierta castaña

- mmm… bueno, vamos progresando ya superaste la etapa de la negación, ahora estamos en la de ira…

- no se de que me hablas… - respondió Draco al darse cuenta de lo que su frase anterior había significado – deja de insinuar que a mi me gusta esa sangre sucia… ella es simplemente despreciable!, no la tolero

- yo no insinué que te gustara… fuiste tu quien lo dijo, además dudo que en verdad te parezca despreciable y… eso de sangre sucia… es una idea de tu padre, no tuya

- deja de meterte en mis asuntos! Y claro que creo que es una despreciable sangre sucia!

- si es así, entonces porque pasas tanto tiempo con ella?

El rubio se encontró entonces sin alguna respuesta coherente, no sabia que poder responder; una breve discusión fue llevada acabo por su ello (su parte impulsiva), su súper yo (la conciencia) y el yo (el mediador) – ella es una sangre sucia!... pero estas enamorado de ella!, estas seguro de eso?, como pudiste enamorarte de ella?, ella te detesta, si fuera así por que pasa el tiempo contigo?, la detesto… por que la besas?, por que acepta besarte?, por que la amas?, no quiero enamorarme! fue demasiado rápido… es una sangre sucia! ella es diferente… te lastimara!, no quiero ser lastimado!

La sly pareció comprender a la perfección aquella situación, considerando que lo mas correcto era dejar a aquel chico para que resolviera su nueva duda existencial, se marcho, no sin antes pronunciar – talvez siempre te ha gustado… pero por culpa de… factores externos jamás te diste cuenta… o talvez simplemente no lo querías aceptar… como sea, si la vida te da una oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala…

La recomendación fue escuchada por Malfoy, quien comprendió todo en aquel instante, pero su orgullo aun era demasiado fuerte como para aceptarlo, no, Draco Lucius Malfoy no se rendiría tan fácilmente a aquella idea… por más razón que tuviera

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello siendo acariciado por el viento, aquellas tan solo eran algunas de las cosas que a Ron le encantaban de Hermione. Esa chica era su primer amor y sentir que ella no le pertenecía, que su tiempo no lo pasaba con el, era suficiente motivo como para desencadenar el instinto asesino que lentamente le había nacido. Weasley tuvo una infancia dura, siempre a la sombra de sus hermanos, siempre deseoso de objetos, siempre inconforme con el mismo… toda su vida había vivido una contradicción interna severa, queriendo ser otra persona que no fuera el… queriendo también ser el mismo… a su parecer su madre jamás le presto demasiada atención, la atención nunca era suficiente para Ronald, lo que provoco una autoestima inexistente.

Todas aquellos trastornos siempre se habían encontrado presentes en el pelirrojo, el espejo que ahora se había convertido en una de sus obsesiones no había hecho si no ser un simple catalizador… sus sentimientos habían sido devaluados… ahora Ronald Weasley se sentía invalido…

Observar a Hermione Jane Granger lejos de el, tan solo provocaba que todos aquellos problemas aumentaran… de pronto el recuerdo de Luna fue capturado por su mente, era cierto que la chica había comenzado a llamar su atención, pero aquello aun no era suficiente como para sacar a Mione de su corazón.

_Cómo abrir mi hucha de dinero,  
o decidir ser 3 en vez de 2  
_

Unos enormes ojos azules observaban al pelirrojo, parecía como si un depredador acechara a su inocente e indefensa presa… quien en este caso no era ni inocente y mucho menos indefensa. Notar como Ronald espiaba metódicamente a la castaña era algo que molestaba demasiado a Lovegood, la sangre le hervía… pero una idea le tranquilizo, la promesa de muerte…

De pronto un viento helado lleno por completo la casa, todos los aparatos eléctricos se apagaron, el temor invadió a los presentes, pero una figura conocida fue vislumbrada por todos inmediatamente, Severus Snape y otra de sus intrigantes apariciones – me he enterado de lo que le sucedió a Weasley – dijo mientras miraba a Tonks, una pausa y continuo – Malfoy tiene que venir conmigo inmediatamente – articulo metódicamente.

El chico como de costumbre obedeció inmediatamente, dando tan solo escasos minutos para que los adultos entablaran una conversación privada, definitivamente aquel día impredecible seria el primero de muchos otros…

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en una de las ciudades mas importantes de Inglaterra, se preparaba para el nuevo ataque que tendría lugar aquella noche, mientras acomodaba tu traje dejo escapar sus tétricos pensamientos. "todo fue una trampa desde el principio… el señor tenebroso no quería que fuéramos al valle, por que hay se encontraban Potter y compañía… Draco… tu también has sido usado, pero por que?...

Sin dar tiempo a la conclusión de su monologo, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, mientras que el dueño de estos se acercaba sensualmente al oído y le decía – nuevamente con un debate interno?

- Blaise… - contesto la chica, mientras se acomodaba para poder dar un ligero beso al chico de piel oscura

Cuando el beso fue finalizado Zabini comenzó su nueva declaración – nuevamente Malfoy fue llevado ante el señor oscuro… - al notar la reacción que se había formado en la cara de su amante una punzada azoto su corazón "aun no logra olvidarlo…" – al parecer le será encomendada una nueva misión…

- ha… - fue la única respuesta que logro conseguir por parte de Parkinson

El ex – sly intento cambiar el tema sin mucho éxito – estas nerviosa?, hoy será un día crucial para la misión…

- si, será un día crucial… para toda esta farsa…

- ya hemos hablado de esto Pansy… no hay nada que podamos hacer, si dejamos el grupo nos mataran… - antes de dejar que ella replicara algún fundamento el prosiguió su narración – fue muy ingenioso de tu-ya-sabes-quien todo este plan, piénsalo, nunca nadie jamás sospechara que Weasley es el guardián del horcruxe… y es que como hacerlo?, ja habían buscado desesperadamente aquel objeto sin saber que todo este tiempo lo han tenido frente a sus narices…

- el espejo del Oesed… el ultimo horcruxe… el primer horcruxe

- de eso no estamos aun seguros… tan solo es una teoría – comento pensativo Zabini mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la cama de Parkinson

- pero piénsalo… todo concuerda… la muerte de la sangre sucia, el basilisco…

- pero solo son especulaciones! De todos modos da igual… lo que debería de preocuparnos es el como o porque ambos bandos han adoptado esta posición…

- por estrategia…

- ja… eso es obvio Pansy… - al observar como aquel comentario era tomado de forma negativa por la chica decidió componer un poco su situación – cariño… si es estrategia con que función es usada?

- conserva a tus amigos cerca… y mas aun a tus enemigos…

- posiblemente… - ideas deformadas fueron adquiriendo lentamente una cuerda configuración - si!, en realidad eso puede ser… quien-tu-ya-sabes necesita que Snape informe a la orden sus planes…

- y también Draco…- repetir aquel nombre seguía causando un agonizante dolor al cuerpo y mente de Pansy, aun era demasiado pronto para olvidarle

- si… tal vez – dijo en tono melancólico Blaise – fue por eso que Lucius le abandono… ellos sabían que Snape abogaría a su favor, pues le necesitaba

- fue también por eso que ya-sabes-quien acepto que buscara a Potter y sus amigos… le fue encomendada la misión de vigilarles basada en un meticuloso plan

- todo fue siempre una trampa… y nosotros fuimos utilizados…

- pero… tu crees acaso que Snape y la orden sospechen algo…

- tiene que ser… no creo que ellos sean tan estúpidos…todos somos tan solo unos simples peones en este maquiavélico juego de ajedrez…

- no es de extrañar… en este reino todos somos victimas en potencia…

- muy cierto Pansy – durante tiempo indefinido la conversación continuo; sin saber que aquella seria la ultima que se llevaría acabo entre ellos, el pronosticado fin de Zabini pronto llegaría, y es que la curiosidad nunca es buena…

_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
desde el momento  
en que el destino lo marco

* * *

_

- La mente humana puede ser un objeto de singular poder, especialmente si sabes como manejarle – repitió para si Hermione Granger. Aquella había sido la última oración que se encontraba escrita en el diario de su madre. Con pesadez la castaña cerró tristemente aquel libro. El objeto en cuestión era ya bastante viejo, se encontraba forrado de piel, pero debido al pasar de los años esta se había ido deformando; las hojas amarillentas y el olor a polvo de igual manera dejaban notar que el elemento tenía ya mucho tiempo de existencia. La caligrafía que tenia en su interior era nada parecida a la de Mione, si bien su ortografía era perfecta, la letra molde dejaba mucho que desear – Mamá…

Un ruido sonoro saco a Herm de sus pensamientos, al voltear para descubrir al causante de aquello, un sentimiento de sorpresa e incomodidad le invadió – Hola!, perdón por hacer tanto ruido… pero veras… necesito hablar contigo… es urgente – dijo con su habitual sonrisa Luna

- descuida… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, y bien… dime en que te puedo ayudar Luna?

- pues… a mí en muchas cosas… - su sonrisa ingenua fue remplazada por una malévola expresión, que para desfortuna de Hermione paso inadvertida. La rubia hizo alarde del nuevo talento que había adquirido, con engaños y manipulación extrema Luna (o lo que parecía ser ella) condujo a Hermione Granger hacia el bosque…

* * *

La lluvia caía precipitadamente sobre su frágil cuerpo que ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, la tierra que se hallaba a su alrededor formaba levánteme charcos de lodo. Con un enorme esfuerzo físico se logro poner de pie, con una rápida búsqueda, por parte de su visión, encontró una cueva cerca del lugar donde se situaba. Al intentar correr hacia aquel sitio noto como sus pies dejaron de responderle, su cuerpo volvió a encontrarse contra la tierra húmeda. Pequeñas y delgadas lágrimas escurrieron lentamente de sus ojos, arrastro patéticamente su ser hacia la cueva, causando con esto nuevos golpes y raspaduras a su ya débil cuerpo.

Una vez dentro de ese sitio se dedico a eliminar toda emoción negativa que le inundaba, mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas para poder caminar. Al levantar el pedazo de tela que escondía su pantorrilla noto satisfactoriamente como ninguno de sus tendones había sido cortado, aquella revelación causo una enorme tranquilidad en su psique. Progresivamente las fuerzas fueron volviendo a su organismo, al pasar de dos horas sus energías eran suficientes como para poder regresar a su hogar; sin embargo el único problema que ahora preocupaba aquella mente era el hecho de que la lluvia se había terminado convirtiendo en una terrible tormenta, repleta de rayos, truenos y demás…

Sin mayor opción se resigno a observar como gota tras gota caía para humedecer la tierra, para después convertirse a un estado gaseoso… y de nuevo a líquido… el ciclo seguía una y otra vez… "la materia no se crea, ni se destruye, solo se transforma", se recordó metódicamente, "para obtener algo, tienes que sacrificar algo de igual valor…".

Pensamientos como aquel produjeron que sus parpados fueran pareciéndole más pesados, invitándole lentamente a adentrarse al mundo de Morfeo.

_Viendo llover,  
nos quedamos dormidos.  
Viendo llover,  
el cielo azul de un domingo._

Sintió como todo su cuerpo adquiría el peso de una pluma, ningún sentimiento de dolor o tristeza estaba presente en su cuerpo, al contrario una paz interna emanaba de su ser.

Con ágiles movimientos corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una fuente, pero cuando intento mirarse en el liquido que salía de aquel objeto, unas palabras pronunciadas por una voz familiar fueron escuchadas por sus oídos – no lo hagas… aun no es tiempo…

- de nuevo tu?

- así es… nuevamente yo, había decidido darte un tiempo para pensar y tomar por fin una decisión… pero veo que no lo has hecho… así que es hora de que comience a hacerme cargo de la situación

- y se supone que debo agradecerte por eso? – comento de forma sarcástica. Lo cierto era que aquella figura que tenia frente a si, siempre le causaba la misma molestia. Si bien aquel ser era bastante parecido a lo que veía todos los días frente a su espejo, pero había algo su mirada que no terminaba de agradarle

- esa seria una buena idea… pero dudo que ahora pueda apreciar todo lo que hago por nosotras…

- nosotras? Pues aparte de provocarme terribles dolores de cabeza al concluir nuestros "encuentros" no se que mas puedo agradecerte…

- Deja el sarcasmo para Potter y tus demás amigos… - pronuncio en un tono de total indiferencia – hablemos ahora de algo verdaderamente importante… ya le encontraste?

- a quien?

- al dueño de ese anillo… a tu persona especial?

- el anillo? – llevo sus manos a su cuello, donde encontró un delgado hilo del que colgaba un hermoso anillo

- a quien amas?

Dos personas invadieron inmediatamente su mente, junto con breves recuerdos, palabras pronunciadas por ellos y un sentimiento de inseguridad…

- a quien amas Hermione????, a quien pertenece tu corazón Hermione Jane Granger? – grito desesperada la chica que parecía ser su clon

- amar… no… yo no amo a nadie… - dijo la castaña, intentando con eso auto convencerse

- mientes!

- no es cierto!

- si lo es, y lo sabes perfectamente!

- no!, yo me prometí que jamás me volvería a enamorar, que no volvería a sufrir por un hombre nunca mas!

- idiota… eso es algo que tu no puedes cumplir!

- por que no?

- por que ese es tu destino…

- si Selene no es asesinada antes de primavera, Helio nos matara!!!

- Selene??? – en aquel preciso instante el recuerdo de aquella leyenda transcurrió por su mente

- pero ella… tu… eres Lilith!

- al fin lo comprendes… pero en realidad yo soy tu… tu eres yo… ambas somos Lilith!

- el sacrifice!

- yo no soy el sacrifice! – grito completamente desesperada aquella figura, un rasgo de locura fue demostrado en su cara, mientras sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse

- pero Lupin lo dijo, Tonks lo dijo!

- mienten! – comenzó a llorar Lilith

- por que lo harían?

- por que no les conviene que Helio averigüe quien es en realidad el sacrifice… el quiere matarnos…

- Helio… - susurro entrecortadamente Herm

- por eso… solo tu puedes encontrarle… y con el a Astaroth… - un brillo esperanzador fue demostrado en los ojos de la ninfa

- Astaroth? – pregunto dudosa Mione

- a quien amas Hermione? Ron o Draco… Weasley o Malfoy… quien es el dueño del anillo?

- que tiene que ver eso con todo esto…?

- a quien amas??? – las figuras de aquellos chicos aparecieron frente a Granger.

Memorias transcurridas poco tiempo atrás fueron transmitidas por su cansada mente.

Flash Back

Ron descansaba pacíficamente sobre su cama cuando ella ingreso a su cuarto – deja de flojear!, sabes muy bien que tenemos cosas que hacer, ni creas que yo haré tus labores!, Ron es hora de que te vuelvas responsable!

- déjame en paz!, y que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de un chico?, que tal si me encuentras semidesnudo – un rojo fue producido en sus mejillas

- y eso que?, no seria la primera vez… recuerda que ya te he visto en traje de baño

- si claro… - con pesadez se levanto, camino lentamente a la puerta, pero de pronto descubrió que la castaña miraba perdida cierta fotografía – fue la primera foto que nos tomamos… - dijo señalando aquella imagen en donde se hacían presente ellos y Potter – fue después de que… tu-ya-sabes-quien apareciera, cuando Harry salio de la enfermería…

- si, lo recuerdo… pero no pensé que aun la tuvieras

- acaso tu ya la perdiste?, déjame adivinar… te enojaste conmigo y la rompiste – comento un tanto triste Weasley

- no… la foto estaba con todas las demás… en un álbum… en mi casa…

- lo lamento Hermione… yo lo olvide…

- eso no importa… - en un vago intento por cambiar aquel doloroso tema, Mione se adentro descuidadamente en uno mucho mas doloroso – desde entonces peleamos… ahora que recuerdo, yo nunca te caí bien…

- es que al inicio eras odiosa… pero después… - frases de cariño fueron contenidas por su garganta, aun después de todo era incapaz de profesar abiertamente su amor hacia la castaña

- después me convertí en tu mejor amiga… la rata de biblioteca sangre sucia Granger

- no digas eso!

- pero es la verdad… soy sangre sucia – comento en voz baja para si misma, sin darse cuenta de que había sido escuchada por el pelirrojo, provocando en el unos celos sicóticos…

- eso no importa para mi… sabes Mione… solo por ti el dolor y la alegría tienen un solo sabor… creo que me he vuelto masoquista…quiero tu odio… que sientas algo por mi… todo, menos indiferencia… haré lo que sea para que me odies…

Fin del Flash Back

- a quien amas Hermione? – repitió insistentemente Lilith

Un nuevo recuerdo fue presentado ante la castaña, esta vez era uno que horas antes había acontecido.

Flash Back

Luna Lovegood había insistido tanto para que ella saliese de la casa que simplemente no pudo negarse, caminaron durante algunos minutos por el bosque. Hermione escuchaba pacientemente todas las ideas de la excéntrica rubia; sin embargo, sin previo aviso la cara, mirada, voz y postura de "Lunática" cambiaron drásticamente – dime Granger, tu que eres una enciclopedia ambulante – dijo con un total desprecio en su voz – acaso sabes por que la luna siempre prosigue al sol?

- eso es fácil… la rotación y translación de la tierra son la culpables, puesto que… -la burlona cara de Lovegood provoco que detuviera su respuesta

- como siempre dando alguna explicación científica, totalmente racional…

- esa es mi forma de ser Luna… no puedo hacer nada por cambiar… y tampoco quiero

Medito durante unos segundos la respuesta que estaba a punto de proferir en sus labios – la luna prosigue al sol por que le quiere, esta en una constante lucha por alcanzarle, ella le sigue… peor parece no poder alcanzarle… eso es muy triste…

Aquella idea tan solo provoco que Hermione se tranquilizara "es la misma Luna de siempre…" – es una de tus nuevas teorías Luna?, ya te he dicho que dejes de creer en cosas como esa!, es simplemente ridículo

- no es ridículo! – Rugió furiosa la rubia – y eso pronto lo descubrirás… - dijo un poco más calmada Lovegood.

Hermione comenzó entonces a caminar de regreso a casa, no tenia fueras suficientes como para comenzar una pelea con Luna. De pronto un dolor inundo su cabeza, un delgado y calido liquido comenzó a correr desde su frente. Para cuando Mione toco con sus dedos aquella sustancia y descubrió de qué se trataba, era ya demasiado tarde…

Fin del Flash Back

- quien es el dueño del anillo Jane? – Inquirió desesperada aquella chica que era tan similar a la ex – gryffindor

La reminiscencia de una conversación llevada acabo una semana atrás fue invocada por la castaña.

Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba mirando el firmamento mientras lamentaba aquella discusión. Horas antes había discutido con Ron por una tontería y cuando quiso contarle a Malfoy sobre aquel hecho, la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del rubio fue una indiferencia total, precedida antes claro, de unas cuantas burlas y comentarios irónicos; al finalizar ella tan solo pudo propinar una cachetada en las blancas mejillas de Draco, provocando en el un notorio enfado.

Cuando Hermione Granger pudo darse cuenta del error que había cometido intento buscarle para pedirle una merecida disculpa, pero el chico no parecía encontrarse en ningún sitio, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Al final ella decidió que la mejor opción era esperarle en aquel sitio; pero ya 3 horas había trascurrido y el rubio seguia sin aparecer.

Un crujir de madera índico a Granger que alguien intentaba subir al sitio donde ella se encontraba, en cuanto giro sus ojos en busca de una respuesta, se encontró con el hermoso resplandor de dos iris grises que atentos le observaban. Draco Malfoy permaneció un momento contemplándole, pero en cuanto noto como su corazón latía vehementemente decidió romper el contacto.

- entiendo que estés molesto… - dijo apenada Hermione, durante todas esas horas había repasado mentalmente el mejor plan para que el rubio la disculpara – por eso quiero pedirte una disculpa…

- ah… - respondió sin muchas ganas Draco, la verdad era que en lugar del típico sentimiento de odio que despertaba en el cada vez que ella le llevaba la contraria, el rubio sentía un enorme dolor interno… que sumado a la sensación de vulnerabilidad provocaban que el obtara por fingir total indiferencia – bueno… acepto tus disculpas, ahora si me permites, quiero estar solo…

- que?, por Merlín, Draco es en serio, de verdad entiendo que estés enojado, pero no me ignores!

- no te ignoro!, es solo que… - un rojizo intenso fue adquirido por su piel – creo que tuviste razón al golpearme – pronuncio tímidamente, aquella era una nueva experiencia para él. Toda su vida se la había pasado entre chicas, la seducción era un arte que el dominaba perfectamente, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Hermione toda experiencia parecía desaparecer… al igual que su orgullo o convicción alguna.

El cambio de tono en las mejillas de Malfoy no paso desapercibido para Granger, quien inmediatamente se ilusiono; sin poder contener mas cierta sensación, se acerco al chico y con un tierno gesto de cariño beso dulcemente la mejilla del rubio, mientras que con su mano rozaba delicadamente la mejilla de este – perdón, fue mi culpa… prometo que no volverá a pasar… claro solo si tu prometes que no volverás a ignorarme – sonrió traviesa la castaña

Draco que se encontraba en estado de shock acepto sin residencia alguna; para cuando pudo darse cuenta de la situación Hermione se encontraba hablando sin parar. Al no poder contener mas sus impulsos, interrumpió tajantemente a Mione – te estuve buscando todo el día! por que estabas aquí?

- te esperaba… pero yo también te busque… durante mucho tiempo… siento como si un siglo entero hubiese pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos… - sentimientos indescriptibles fueron inundando el corazón de Hermione

Draco ante tal confesión tan solo pudo dedicarse a abrazar protectoramente a la castaña, no comprendí bien pero sabia que aquello significaba mucho más de lo que parecía… Desde que descubrió que el sentía cierta atracción por la castaña habían intentado alejarse (sin mucho éxito por cierto) o lastimarla; pero nada parecía dar resultado, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica… irremediablemente había entregado su corazón a Mione. "fue muy rápido… no puedo estar… tan pronto", esa idea había transcurrido millones de veces en el cerebro de Malfoy; peor es que el no lograba comprender que: aquellos que han nacido para estar juntos, tarde o temprano estarán juntos… es el destino… es irreversible.

- te encontré… por fin… te encontré… - susurro Hermione Jane Granger al finalizar aquella demostración de afecto…

Fin del Flash Back

- le has encontrado ya? – cuestiono Lilith, mientras notaba la mirada ausente de Herm

- Draco…

_Aquella noche soñé  
lo que luego escuché.  
Y desde entonces ya sé  
que yo quiero contigo.  
_


	13. Un enorme Dragón

_**Bien, hoy por fin despues de tanto tiempo he decdido subir este capitulo, en el narro la veradera historia dle sacrifice... tengo muchos nervios la verdad no se como lo tomen (espero que bien)... bueno la cancion la interpreta Floribella esta muy linda U. No creo tener nada mas que decir tan solo un: por favor no me odien... si no les gusta la leyeda perdon perdon u.u ...Bueno me retiro dejen cometnario ok???**_

* * *

**_Un Enorme Dragón_**

Cuando Ginny Weasley abrió sus ojos se encontró con la novedad de que todas las personas que habitaban su nuevo hogar, la observaba preocupados. De pronto los ojos color marrón de la pelirroja chocaron con los verdes de cierto moreno…

Harry le miraba desde una esquina de su habitación, aquel instante en que sus miradas se juntaron se transformo para ambos en una eternidad; con aquella simple expresión se transmitieron sentimientos que ambos habían intentado en vano mitigar.

Sin embargo la voz de su hermano condujo a Ginny a su cruel realidad – podrías decirnos que demonios te paso?, por que insistes tanto en darme esta clase de sustos?? – pregunto un molesto Ron

- de que me hablas?, y por que todos están en mi cuarto, que sucedió? – al terminar su cuestión descubrió las circunstancias en que se encontraba su ropa y piel. Busco indagadoramente a Luna Lovegood; pero aquello fue en vano… con un enorme esfuerzo interno logro pronunciar – me siento realmente mal… Tonks…que me lleven a San Mungo…

La petición de la pelirroja sorprendió exageradamente a la futura madre (y a todos en general) quien sin pensarlo dos veces creo con Ojoloco una solución. Cinco minutos después el ex – auror y Weasley se encontraban volando rumbo a San Mungo, en el camino las pocas palabras que el viejo logro pronunciar fueron – no podemos utilizar un translador… no estábamos preparados para un caso como este… sujétate bien… no hagas que le diga a Arthur que su hija menor callo de una escoba por descuidada…

Ginny escucho aquello sin mucho interés, en cuanto se encontró dentro del hospital fue llevada inmediatamente a un cuarto privado. El lugar era demasiado amplio y se encontraba perfectamente limpio, pero también bastante frió… y solitario por demás.

Moody hablo con la encargada de aquel sitio, encargándole insistentemente el cuidado y mejora de la pelirroja. Una vez que se encontró seguro de que la mujer obedecería al pie de la letra sus indicaciones paso un tiempo en la habitación nueva de Ginny; en cuanto lo creyó apropiado prosiguió a retirarse, no sin antes dejar un tanto consternada a la chica – bien… pues ahora tengo que irme…

- gracias por traerme

- era mi deber…

- señor Moody… eh disculpe cuando llegaran mis padres?

- que te hace pensar que ellos vendrán?

- soy su hija menor… me encuentro en San Mungo…

- hay prioridades en la vida Ginebra… aprende eso… no significa que ellos no te quieran… es tan solo que hay cosas mas importantes

- mas importantes que yo… - exclamo confundida Ginny, sin embargo antes de poder comunicar algún otro pensamiento, noto como Alastor se acercaba a la mesa que se encontraba a un costado de ella; lentamente dejo en aquel lugar un monto de revistas, periódicos y demás

- para que no te aburras…. aunque dudo que halles aburrido San Mungo… ten siempre presente Ginebra… prioridad… no significa que no te quieran… es tan solo que hay cosas mas importantes, obligaciones… responsabilidades – al finalizar aquella frase salio tranquilamente del sitio, dejando a una Ginny completamente confundida

Sin mucho interés tomo uno de los periódicos que el viejo había dejado, el encabezado que se encontraba hay la dejo completamente impactada – Ataques a impuros… el mundo en busca de Potter – tomo con sumo cuidado el siguiente diario, que para su sorpresa no tenia un titular muy distinto al anterior – Mundo Mágico en crisis!, Harry Potter no aparece! – los demás artículos que pasaron por sus manos alrededor de la media hora siguiente no distanciaban mucho del primero, todos tenían un tema en común: Harry James Potter.

"Aun en un Hospital… aun a kilómetros de ti… por que no puedo sacarte de mi vida?". Un triste y lejano recuerdo invadió la cabeza de Ginny. La primera vez que había visto a Harry… cuando apenas tenia diez años… en el anden… aquel recuerdo que prácticamente un año antes había sido su mas sagrado tesoro ahora era una dolorosa herida que se negaba cicatrizar…

"Harry… Harry…" la simple mención de ese nombre le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de llorar; ahora dos sentimientos muy distintos eran relacionados con el moreno… "te odio… te amo… odio amarte… amo odiarte". Pausadamente Ginny recordó la promesa que había realizado el día del funeral de Dumbledore… "te esperare… te voy a esperar… el tiempo que sea necesario… no puedo amar a nadie mas… te amo… te voy a esperar…". La pelirroja ahora se sentía mas consternada; ella conocía perfectamente los motivos de Potter, sabia que el se alejaba para protegerla; pero estar lejos del moreno era algo que ya no podía soportar mas "tan cerca y tan lejos…".

Flash Back

Pocos días habían transcurrido desde su llegada al valle, aquel sitio bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido simplemente encantador. Ginny hubiera jugado durantes horas en el río, también podría haber cortado flores para sus hermanos, incluso también habría realizado una pequeña excursión para conocer mejor su nueva residencia… pero ahora el corazón de la pelirroja no se encontraba con ánimos de jugar en el río, cortar flores y mucho menos hacer una excursión… ir pensando en aquellas ideas provoco que torpemente su cuerpo chocara contra el de cierto moreno – lo siento… no me fije por donde iba – acertó a decir tímidamente Weasley

- ten mas cuidado… - dijo secamente Harry

- ya te dije que lo siento! – pronuncio irritada la chica de ojos marrón

- y yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado… olvídalo… - sin mas que decir se alejo con paso seguro de ella

Ginny noto como Harry intentaba huir nuevamente de ella, pero un impulso en su cuerpo provoco que ella le tomase del brazo y proclamara con palabras serenas – te odio…

Harry Potter al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, una daga había sido clavada en su espalda, giro lentamente su cuerpo hasta encontrarse nuevamente frente a la pelirroja; con las fuerzas que aun le quedaban exclamo metódicamente – gracias Ginny… una vez mas el sentimiento es mutuo…

Fin del Flash Back

_Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo,  
hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos_

Mientras pensamientos de dolencia transcurrían por su mente, intento sacar una nueva revista, pero su acción fue tan descuidada que sin querer provoco que todo cayera al suelo. Con gran molestia se levanto para recoger aquel desorden, sin embargo el descubrimiento que realizo fue suficiente para detener por una milésima de segundo el correr de su sangre.

Aquel libro que meses atrás había encontrado en la tienda… el libro de pasta negra, con letras doradas, el libro que había desaparecido de su habitación cuando Luna escribió aquella nota en su espejo… ahora ese libro nuevamente se encontraba entre sus manos… - Destino: El Sacrifice…

Con rápidos movimientos se dedico a ojear el contenido del libro. La información que se encontraba dentro del objeto seguía siendo la misma. La primera hoja se encontraba en blanco, siendo precedida por una que tan solo tenia escrita unas cuantas líneas:

"**_Tonto si no entiendes_**

**_Esta gran leyenda_**

**_La historia que entre magos_**

**_En un bosque narraran;_**

**_Por que aun a pesar de su magia _**

**_No han logrado hallar la felicidad."_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy entro con sumo cuidado al despacho del que no debe ser nombrado. Su miedo crecía con cada paso que daba, pues se encontraba consiente de que si llegaba a cometer un error por mínimo que fuese toda la misión en que participaba se arruinaría; sin embargo huir no era ahora una opción… una vez se encontró frente al escritorio del Lord la sorpresa que se llevo fue posiblemente la mas grande de su vida… claro hasta ese momento al menos.

Por un breve instante cruzo su mirada con la de un hombre maduro que se encontraba ocupando el asiento de Voldemort; en ese breve lapso de tiempo pudo descubrir en sus ojos cierto brillo que reflejaba una astucia nata, aquel fulgor le parecía remotamente familiar…

- toma asiento por favor Draco… - dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras un hombre de aparentes 40 años. Tenía el cabello medio ondulado aun negro, que se desbordaba insistentemente a sus lados; podía claramente notarse que era muy bien parecido con ojos oscuros y **d**edos largos.

Draco, sin saber bien por que, obedeció al instante la petición; confundido estuvo a punto de formular una pregunta, pero el gesto que encontró en la cara de su anfitrión fue suficiente para comprender cual era la identidad del "desconocido" – mi Lord…

Malfoy inmediatamente realizo una reverencia ante la figura, su acto seguido fue intentar besar la mano de Tom, sin embargo este imposibilito que el rubio llevase acabo esa acción – no es necesario Draco…

Tom Ryddle, ahora mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort había vendido su alma a cambio de la inmortalidad; dejando este contrato claras secuelas… un hombre alto y esqueléticamente delgado, con un rostro más blanco que una calavera, con amplios y enfurecidos ojos escarlatas y una nariz plana como la de una serpiente con rendijas en los orificios nasales. Aquella era la común apariencia de Ryddle, sin embargo ahora la imagen que Draco Malfoy tenia frente a el era totalmente distinta.

- seguramente te estarás preguntando el porque de tu visita… y claro el por que en mi cambio de apariencia…

- por su puesto que no mi señor… - consiguió decir Malfoy con gran dificultad y nerviosismo - usted puede disponer de mi tiempo a voluntad… yo solo vivo para servirle - mintió cuanto pudo el rubio

- tan complaciente como tu padre… - aquel comentario causo que el chico de ojos grises sintiera como su corazón era llenado de pequeñas agujas – Draco, repíteme nuevamente cual ha sido tu misión y el resultado de esta – pregunto fríamente Tom

- la misión que tan misericordiosamente me encomendó fue el buscar, seguir y espiar a Potter y sus amigos… ahora desconozco la precisa ubicación de Potter y Weasley… sin embargo creo saber donde se localiza Ja… la sangre sucia

Al escuchar la despectiva descripción que Malfoy hizo de su hija, Voldemort sintió que la poca sangre que le restaba hervía de odio… con un ágil movimiento de su varita lanzo al chico un cruciatus – repite lo ultimo por favor…

Draco Malfoy ahora se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso de aquel cuarto; miles de ideas llenaron su mente, pensamientos de terror comenzaron a flaquear todas sus fuerzas… "lo sabe… el sabe que le he mentido… me matara… NO QUIERO MORIR! – aun no se donde se encuentran Potter y Weasley, pero talvez haya encontrado a la sangre sucia…

Un nuevo conjuro fue lanzado al cuerpo del menor de los Malfoy, causando en este un mayor dolor. Durante algún lapso de tiempo el considero que lo mejor era hablar, contar la verdad… pero de pronto el recuerdo de la castaña invadió tanto su corazón como mente "no te traicionare…"

Tom Ryddle mirada extasiado como su "sirviente" sufría agonizantemente; el placer de ver sufrir a alguien era algo que el señor tenebroso disfrutaba enormemente… "sufrir… sufrimiento… Jane…"

Flash Back

Era un caluroso día de verano cuando Tom cruzo aquella puerta. Regresaba de un nuevo ataque, satisfecho de haber acabo con varios muggles; sin embargo la imagen que sus ojos contemplaron al encontrarse en la habitación, que ahora compartía con Jane Cole, le indico que algo malo había sucedido – que pasa?

Jane Cole era una mujer a punto de cumplir 40 años. Su vida siempre se encontró llena de tragedias y malos tratos. Su madre quedo embarazada de ella a los 15 años, ocasionando así que su familia materna la humillara constantemente, obligándola desde una temprana edad a trabajar. Ella era una chica por demás inteligente, pero debido a su situación familiar no pudo terminar una adecuada educación, siendo su máximo logro concluir la secundaria, Jane jamás conoció a su padre.

- mi madre ha muerto…- tras decir aquella oración corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su amado Tom

El hombre la miraba con cierta ternura, sentimiento que tan solo la castaña podía llegar a causar en el – cuando?

- hoy en la mañana… - logro comunicar entre sollozos

- como lo sabes?

- lo he escuchado en las noticias… hubo otro ataque… una bomba exploto y ella…

El corazón de Ryddle sintió como si le estrujaran abruptamente, millones de hipótesis fueron formuladas por su cerebro… la poca conciencia de la que era dueño (claro, gracias a Jane) le reclamo insistentemente su conducta, por breves momentos el Lord se sintió miserable y mezquino. Sin embargo y como si de un salvavidas se tratase, la voz de la razón llego a su rescate, "ella le maltrato, la madre de Jane merecía morir… le has librado de una gran peso". Con aquella idea en mente se dedico a consolar el resto del día a la que ahora consideraba "su mujer"

Después de varias horas entre sollozos, recuerdos melancólicos y varias lagrimas derramadas, Jane por fin había conseguido tranquilizarse – mi hermana vendrá mañana…

- para que? – la mirada de duelo que Cole le dedico explico sin palabras el motivo de la "visita" de su familiar – ah… y cuanto tiempo se quedara? – pregunto molesto; de sobra sabia que eso tan solo podía significar que el no podría verla durante la estancia de su hermana

- no lo se… pero seguro que no será mucho tiempo – una leve sonrisa fue dibujada en los labios fríos y secos del Mortífago – ella tiene mucho trabajo que hacer… hace años que no nos vemos, casi no se nada de ella… tan solo, que hace pocos años termino su carrera… me parece que es dentista

- mmm…

- ella siempre quiso serlo, la recuerdas?, el día que te conocí ella también estaba ahí

- si te soy sincero, no…

- desearía que la conocieras

- pero ya lo hice, tu misma lo acabas de decir

- lo se pero… - un pequeño debate interno fue llevado acabo en su cerebro, sabia perfectamente lo terco que podía llegar a ser Tom, pero también era de su total conocimiento lo insistente que ella podía llegar a ser – seria muy importante para mi que tu y ella… bueno tu sabes…

- no veo por que… en realidad creo que ella no es muy importante, tu misma lo dijiste, hace años que no sabes nada de tu hermana, además casi no hablas de ella… ahora que lo pienso, creo que ni siquiera se su nombre

Había infinidad de cosas que Jane amaba de Tom, su arrogancia, auto confianza, inteligencia y don de mando eran tan solo sus favoritas; sin embargo en momentos como aquel detestaba enormemente el como podía llegar a utilizar sus propias palabras en contra de ella – Hermione… se llama Hermione…

- es un nombre horrible a mi parecer…

- que tiene de malo?

- me parece demasiado pomposo… además de que fácilmente puede ser olvidado, y creo que quiere dar a notar que sus padres son inteligentes o que leen mucho… y nada mas alejado de la realidad…

- ese comentario no es el mejor ahora – reprocho con enfado Cole mientras cruzaba sus brazos y daba la espalda a su compañero

Un fruncir en las cejas de Ryddle fue la única respuesta que ella obtuvo. El carácter de Jane le fascinaba, pero las actitudes tan infantiles que ella podía llegar a tomar casi siempre le exasperaban, hizo un ultimo intento por componer la situación – pero es la verdad… al menos eso pienso… tu madre solo cometió un acierto en su vida… y ese fue tenerte – susurro al oído de la castaña

Fin del Flash Back

- dime nuevamente tu respuesta, pero piensa bien que vas a decir…

- no he hallado a Potter y su amigo!, pero quizás se donde esta Granger!

- bien… muy bien… - al escuchar como Draco había dejado de utilizar aquel apelativo guardo nuevamente su varita – informaras de toda tu investigación a Parkinson ella será la nueva responsable de eso… tu tendrás que encargarte de algo nuevo

Escuchar las nuevas ordenes que tendría que llevar acabo parecía haberse convertido en una eternidad, mientras Lord Voldemort hablaba el tan solo podía pensar en una cosa: "Jane… no podré verte mas… no volveré a verte?". Después de unos minutos de autocompasión un sentimiento de inseguridad también le invadió "Weasley… Krum…". Definitivamente Draco presentía que nada bueno saldría de aquel cambio tan inesperado…

_Yo construía un castillo de sueños  
que pronto se derrumbo

* * *

_

Ginny Weasley leyó una vez mas el último párrafo de aquel libro, con sumo cuidado cerró el objeto. Se sentó en la cama, llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsolada; pensamientos indagadores eran procesados por su cerebro – por que nos engañaron?, por que desconfían de nosotros?, que hará ahora Luna? Que pasara con Hermione? Quien es mi hermano?, que debo hacer??.

Un rechinar en la puerta saco inmediatamente a la chica del predicamento en que se hallaba – señorita Jeans, por favor acompáñeme

La pelirroja poso sus ojos en la mujer que tenia frente así, logro observar como el gafete que portaba indicaba claramente su nombre: Loretta – he… creo que se ha equivocado, yo no soy la señorita Jeans

La enfermera entonces rodó sus ojos en señal de molestia, "su abuelo dijo que talvez confundiría algunas cosas" – podría acompañarme por favor?

- pero no es a mi a quien busca!

- pues sea usted o no la señorita Jeans, su abuelo la esta esperando

- mi abuelo? – pregunto preocupada la pelirroja

- así es – respondió impaciente la mujer – el hombre que la trajo aquí, dijo que era su abuelo – comento mientras inspeccionaba los gestos de la chica

Ginny Weasley pareció entonces comprender un poco la situación. "Seguridad…. Lo hicieron para protegerme… claro… no podían permitir que Chronos muriese… aun no…" – si, claro mi abuelo!, creo que ahora empiezo a recordar – con paso ligero se acerco a la enfermera – y bien a donde quiere que vallamos – intento preguntar lo mas inocentemente que pudo

Loretta al parecer había decidió no involucrarse mas en el caso; después de todo eran las ordenes del director de aquel centro de salud. "Joshua lo ordeno… no hagas preguntas, atiende a sus indicaciones sin chistar" – sígame por favor…

Con total calma y control de si Ginny acompaño a Loretta hasta el sitio que le indico. La llevo a través de corredores y puertas; la pelirroja jamás creyó que San Mungo fuese tan grande. Después de 30 minutos de un largo recorrido su acompañante se detuvo delante de una puerta color marrón, con un gesto poco amable le indico a Weasley que entrara. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas la enfermera se retiro velozmente.

La sala en que se encontraba era bastante peculiar, completamente blanca, no tenia ni sofás ni cuadros, estaba totalmente vacía… tan solo un blanco resplandeciente invadía el lugar. Con ojo observador se dedico a inspeccionar aquel sitio; pero al cabo de varios minutos le encontró devastadoramente aburrido por lo que decido entretener su mente en algo mucho más interesante para ella. Saco entonces el libro, Ginny lo tenia bajo la ropa, muy bien aguardado; puesto que no quería se volviese a perder…

La tercera hoja estaba bellamente ilustrada por un dibujo; que representaba claramente un bosque. Ese sitio le parecía remotamente familiar a Ginny, sabia a la perfección que tiempo atrás se había encontrado hay, sin embargo aun no lograba recordar exactamente como o cuando… pero podía presentir que la respuesta llegaría rápidamente… demasiado rápido para su gusto. La siguiente hoja que leyó tenía también escrito un breve párrafo:

_**La diosa lunar no encuentra querer**_

_**Ella aun no puede ser mujer**_

**_La tristeza invade a luna de plata_**

**_Quiere convertirse en una dama_**

**_Llorando pide al día_**

**_Desposarse con el…_**

- Luna… Luna Lovegood?, no… alguna vez existió en realidad "Lunática"? – Ginny pensó entonces en todos aquellos maravillosos recuerdos que compartía con su "amiga", una punzada en el corazón hizo que pasara a la siguiente hoja; donde encontró otro dibujo. Esta vez el cuadro era mas tétrico… o melancólico. El reflejo de la luna en un lago… y recargada en un árbol la figura de una niña que portaba una enorme capa negra también era visible.

Aquella niña, la criatura que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado se encontraba perfectamente reflejada en el libro. De pronto una voz interrumpió su "lectura"

- me alegro mucho de verle señorita Weasley

- desearía decir lo mismo de usted profesora…

- supongo entonces por su actitud que ya ha leído detenidamente el libro…

- debería sentirse feliz por ello, después de todo era algo que querían hiciese

- por favor no sea tan dura al juzgarnos… espere a escuchar el resto de la historia, quiere?

- quiera o no me obligara… así que acabemos pronto con esto… detesto estar metida entre tanta falsedad

La profesora McGonagall miro con cierta dulzura a Ginny, "no podía esperar menos de ella", se dijo satisfactoriamente "una gryffindor hasta la muerte". Con elegantes movimientos se dedico a aparecer una puerta al final de la habitación; tras este hecho comenzó a caminar, siendo precedida por la pelirroja

Ginny Weasley creyó estar dentro de un enorme laberinto, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces habían subido y bajado escaleras. Estaba totalmente cansada, sin embargo su deseo por poseer la verdad era más fuerte que su deseo por descansar.

Al cabo de varios minutos por fin aquella animaga se detuvo ante una enorme puerta de pino, que se encontraba totalmente sellada por un enorme candado. La entrada era por demás vieja y tenía un repulsivo olor a putrefacción, además de aquello, todo parecía ser oscuridad; lo que inquietaba aun más a la chica perteneciente a la casa de "los valientes".

Minerva conjuro un hechizo que consiguió (tras varios segundos después) que la puerta se retirara. Con una mirada maternal observo a Ginny, quien contemplaba perpleja la habitación sin descubrir aun a su habitante – tan solo le pido que no nos juzgue… todo lo hemos hecho para proteger las vidas de inocentes…

-eso no justifica que nos hayan mentido!

- pero no desquites tu furia con ella Ginny, en realidad he sido yo el creador de este plan, Minerva tan solo me ha obedecido

Aquella voz le parecía tan familiar, durante aproximadamente un minuto Ginny Weasley reflexiono acerca del dueño de aquella voz. Su mente le indicaba que su suposición era total y completamente falsa; sin embargo su corazón le gritaba desesperadamente que estaba en lo correcto. Para poder comprobar su teoría, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia el rincón del que provenía aquel sonido.

Cuando Ginny Weasley se encontró frente al portador de ese timbre tan peculiar, se sintió desfallecer. "Mas mentiras…". Simplemente no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo la verdad era demasiado cruel para ella… pero no había otro remedio, tenia que afrontarla, era necesario si quería tener un futuro…

- esta no era precisamente mi idea de reencuentro… en realidad esperaba que me saludaras con un poco mas de entusiasmo… pero esta bien, si yo estuviera en tu situación ya me habría desmayado como mínimo… - a finalizar aquella observación noto entonces como la chica se desplomaba frente a el…

* * *

Tras haber finalizado su "civilizada" conversación con Neville, Potter se decidió a ignorar todo lo que había pasado; intentando de múltiples maneras concentrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa. El resultado de esto fue una larga tarde de partidas de ajedrez contra Ron.

Harry miraba perdido como las llamas calentaban el lugar en que vivía, mientras Ron Weasley practicaba un ágil movimiento con una pieza de ajedrez – tu turno Harry…

- He?... ah si… claro… - movió la primera pieza que tuvo a la mano, en aquel momento no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Ginny…

- ella estará bien Harry… - comento el pelirrojo mientras realizaba su ultima jugada – Jaque Mate… Ginny no es tan frágil como parece… además piénsalo bien talvez en San Mungo se divierta mas que aquí – dijo en son de broma Weasley – no se… quizás mientras se encuentra hay haga algo útil para la orden!

- Ginny es muy útil para la orden!

- tranquilo Harry, estos son comentarios de hermanos…

- si lo se… perdón Ron, es solo que yo – se detuvo al estar conciente de las palabras que había estado apunto de decir

- es solo que tu la amas – completo Ron Weasley sin inmutarse – eso lo se muy bien… no tienes por que intentar ocultármelo… sabes que yo te apoyo

- gra… gracias Ron – respondió el moreno con voz entre cortada, aun no se hacia a la idea de que su mejor amigo fuera también algo así como su cuñado…

- y tampoco tienes que preocuparte por Neville…

Tan solo escuchar aquel nombre fue suficiente para que la paz que Harry había adquirido en esos breves segundos, desapareciera – el que tiene que ver?

- pues… es por eso que lo odias, no?, por que el salio con mi hermana, por que a él le gusta Ginny, y tienes miedo de que a ella le guste Neville – confeso Ronald con una total frialdad en su voz, mientras que sus ojos azules miraban acusadoramente a Potter

Aquella declaración dejo petrificado al chico, "desde cuando Ron se ha vuelto tan observador?". La mirada que su mejor amigo le dirigía, también tomo relevancia para el moreno. Por breves instantes Harry Potter creyó haber visto esa misma expresión facial en algún otro lado.

Como instinto vino a su mente entonces el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle; aquel que había enfrentado cuando tan solo tenía 12 años… el Voldemort joven… sin embargo y para sorpresa de Harry, inmediatamente después del recuerdo de aquel joven la imagen de cierta amiga suya también le invadió. Así era, ahora que lo meditaba con claridad, había notado exactamente ese mismo gesto en la castaña… y no tan solo ese, innumerables actitudes de Hermione Granger eran muy parecidas a las del señor tenebroso…

* * *

Luna Lovegood contemplaba extasiada aquel astro lunar que sobre sus ojos destellaba. Un tibio y ligero suspiro fue exhalado por sus labios. Sistemáticamente la chica giro su cabeza hacia su acompañante – no importa lo que digan… no importa lo que pase… promete que me ayudaras…

- a que te refieres? – pregunto curiosa Cho

- eso no importa, tu tan solo apoya lo que yo diga… es conveniente para ti… eso claro, si quieres que Potter sea tuyo

Una mirada de extrañeza fue dedicada a la rubia. Chang intento con todas sus fuerzas formular una idea lógica; cuando creyó por fin estar segura de lo que iba a decir procedió – creí que tú eras amiga de Ginny…

- soy su amiga… eso nunca lo dudes

- si es así, por que quieres traicionarla?

- yo no quiero traicionarla… no mal interpretes…

- pero dijiste que yo…

- se lo que dije… pero si para poder conseguir mis metas tengo que sacrificar algo, lo haré sin dudar…

Cho Chang acepto aquel trato, sin estar consiente de que al hacerlo estaba a punto de convertirse en el verdugo de una chica inocente… cometer un pecado de tal magnitud seria algo que el destino le haría pagar caro…

* * *

**_Y aquella tarde encontró_**

**_Perdido en el bosque, su vista observo_**

**_A una dulce criatura, que el jamás_**

**_En su vida nunca olvido_**

Escucho atenta como el mago que tenia frente así le leía aquel libro. Cuando finalizo aquel párrafo el hombre le mostró la figura mostraba de la siguiente hoja. Nuevamente era un dibujo; en este se mostrada a un chico de aparentes 17 años. El portaba lo que parecía ser una capa de mago; una muy antigua por cierto. Al mirar más detenidamente la imagen, Ginny Weasley pudo notar cierta similitud con un Slytherin que ella conocía…

- has leído ya todo el libro? – pregunto finalmente el mago

- mas de 3 veces…

- y bien?

- sigo sin entender algunas cosas, todo lo que tengo son simples teorías

- las teorías son la base de toda ley, nunca olvides eso Ginny

- mmm… cuando me dirán toda la verdad?

- crees estar lista para ella?

- si lo estoy o no, es irrelevante, lo único que interesa ahora es que la conozca… de otro modo me niego a participar mas en todo este fraude!, iré corriendo con Hermione y el resto para que se enteren de todo!

- me temo que si llegaras a negarte, tendríamos que utilizar métodos mas persuasivos…

- no se atrevería!

- no tienes idea de lo que seria capaz de hacer con tal de librar al mundo de Voldemort

- sacrificaría mi vida, para destruir a…?

- sacrificaría mil vidas para salvar un millón!

- usted es un asco! Es incluso peor que Vold… no entiendo como una vez pude tenerlo en tan alta estima… como es que Harry le considera prácticamente un dios!

- no mal interpretes las cosas Ginny… - interrumpió Minerva – el solo actúa de la forma mas conveniente, te aseguro que cualquiera de la orden sacrificaría su vida sin dudarlo, con tal de poder detener a ya-sabes-quien, incluso Harry lo haría… incluso Harry lo hace – un minuto de silencio fue proclamado ante la muerte de los últimos rasgos de inocencia que Ginny Weasley poseía

Haber comprendido y hasta apoyado aquella ideología significaba para Ginny un agonizante crecimiento emocional… ahora en verdad se podía decir que Ginebra Molly Weasley no era mas una niña.

- la verdad… - comento pensativo – la verdad es subjetiva… tan solo depende del cristal con que se mira, así como la belleza…

- no intente salirse por la tangente – respondió Ginny molesta – ahora díganme la verdad, quiero oír esa historia…

Minerva McGonagall intento inútilmente reclamarle a la pelirroja su actitud, pues fue detenida por las sabias palabras de aquel hombre de edad avanzada - y la oirás Ginny, tenlo por seguro… sin embargo tienes antes que prometerme que no se la revelaras a nadie… al menos no antes de tiempo.

Ginny Weasley asintió completamente, después de aquel acto no habría vuelta atrás.

Con total calma y serenidad el mago que tenia frente a ella todo su varita, y juntos conjuraron aquel hechizo que sirve para realizar pactos irrompibles. McGonagall fue el enlace, poco a poco fue llevado acabo el juramento irrompible.

* * *

Después de recibir aquella orden, Draco Malfoy se dirigió velozmente rumbo a la casa de su ex – amante. Ahora que por fin se encontraba frente a la puerta no encontraba las palabras (o el valor suficiente) para hablar.

Sin muchas ganas toco la puerta de pino, escucho como lentamente se acercaban a la entrada, entonces a sus oídos llego la voz de la chica – quien es? – pregunto en tono arisco

- soy yo Pansy… abre

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y unos brazos se enrollaron en su cuello; Draco entonces recordó el por que había terminado la relación con esa chica – por fin viniste!, sabia que algún día volverías a mi!

- no te confundas Pansy… si estoy aquí es por que el señor tenebroso me lo ordeno… - tomo varios segundos el poder adquirir la fuerza suficiente para pronunciar aquellas frases – te han encomendado una nueva misión, ahora tu tendrás que encargarte de encontrar a Potter, Weasley y… - "Jane…" ahora mas que nunca le dolía recordar aquel nombre – a la sangre sucia, claro – con un movimiento elegante de su muñeca hizo aparecer unos papeles sobre las manos de Parkinson – esta es toda la información que tengo… has un buen trabajo… -

Tras esto el rubio dio media vuelta y decidido a retirarse de la presencia de la morena camino hacia las esclares.

Sin embargo antes de poder tocar siquiera el primer escalón, la voz de la chica le detuvo - y tu que harás ahora?

- comandare un ataque…

- será la primera vez? – pregunto una curiosa Pansy. Ella de sobra conocía aquella respuesta. Estaba enterada que a pesar de que Draco fuera el hijo de uno de los "principales" seguidores de Voldemort, el nunca había comandado un ataque, tampoco asistido a uno… y mucho menos asesinado.

- eso ya lo sabes

- y donde atacaran?

- el bosque prohibido…- respondió secamente el chico de ojos grises.

Bajo tediosamente las escaleras de la vivienda, mientras repasaba mentalmente sus siguientes movimientos. La verdad era que tenia mucho miedo… en realidad estaba aterrado, sabía perfectamente que comandar aquella misión significaba no solo alejarse de Herm, si no también implicaba que pronto cometería un asesinato.

"Asesinar… matar… "aquellas palabras un año atrás no significaban gran cosa para el, incluso meses atrás el hubiera podido realizar aquel acto sin el menor remordimiento; sin embargo ahora era totalmente diferente. Conocer el sufrimiento de Hermione Jane Granger había sido suficiente para que el se replanteara su perspectiva hacia los sentimientos ajenos… ahora Draco Malfoy era poseedor de dos cosas invaluables: conciencia y empatía.

Mientras observaba como Draco bajaba las escaleras, una idea era tramada por su maquiavélica mente. "Venganza… si del cielo te caen limones…" con gran emoción se dedico a escribir una carta para, su ahora, amante. Pronto lastimaría a Draco Lucius Malfoy tanto como el la había lastimado… sin saber que aquel acto tan solo provocaría una nueva desgracia en su vida…

* * *

- el amor es un arma de dos filos… si eres correspondido pueda llegar a convertirse en una inmensa alegría… pero cuando nos es negado… puede ser capaz de provocar infinidad de tragedias.

Ginny escuchaba atenta cada palabra que era pronunciada por el mago. Mientras se encontraba al lado de su ex – profesora de transformaciones.

- Ginny… como tú ya antes te has enamorado, te será sencillo comprender los motivos que impulsaron a estos mágicos seres a pecar…

"Enamorarse…" escuchar esa simple palabra provoco en la menor de los Weasley un estallido de emociones, que fulmino en dolor; con su cabeza asintió. Dando pie a que el narrador continuara

- antes de comenzar te pido que no juzgues duramente los actos que fueron cometidos… pues debes pensar que talvez, algún día no muy lejano, tu seas tentada a cometer el mismo error

Ginny intento objetar algo, pero fue detenida por un comentario de la animaga – la historia… tiende a repetirse… los seres humanos no logramos aprender de nuestros errores, miles de civilizaciones han de perderse y unificarse por un mismo motivo.

- has escuchado alguna vez, algo llamado el Lado Oscuro de la Luna?

Nuevamente esa pregunta era cuestionada a su persona, temiendo poder volver a repetir aquel error, la pelirroja contesto con veracidad – no… bueno, Tonks una vez nos comento algo… pero no creo entenderlo muy bien…

- bien… pues te lo diré – dijo entonces el mago – el lado oscuro de la luna, puede tener en realidad muchos significados y todos nos llevan al mismo punto… la leyenda.

La total atención de la chica de ojos marrón era llevada hacia el mago de edad adulta. Por fin podría tener una clara explicación de lo que durante tanto tiempo le quito horas de sueño

- alguna vez, cierto muggle dijo que: "Todo hombre es como la luna… tiene un lado oscuro que nadie conoce…" y eso es totalmente cierto. Todos tenemos algo que esconder, algo por lo que nos avergonzamos, claro que unos más que otros…

- eso que tiene que ver?

- pues… en realidad nada… - comento triste aquel narrador. Con desilusión decidió continuar contando aquella historia. El en realidad esperaba que la chica lograse comprender esa indirecta - tengo entendido que Nymphadora les dijo que Lilith era el sacrifice, y que había causado la muerte de Selene y Helio; y que además Hermione era el sacrifice, no?

Ginny asintió nuevamente – pero hacen falta personajes!, además Luna es el sacrifice, eso significa que ella es Lilith…

- no te apresures… nada es lo que parece. Si bien, Luna Lovegood es el verdadero sacrifice… ella no es Lilith

- entonces quien es?, que papel juega Mione en todo esto? En realidad alguna vez existió una Luna Lovegood?, y quien demonios es mi hermano?

- no te apresures Ginny… todo lo conocerás, en cuanto finalice mi historia.

Con paciencia extrema se dedico a contar todo cuanto sabia acerca de la leyenda que dentro de poco tiempo cambiara el mundo que conocían.

* * *

La noche era fresca, el viento soplaba lentamente haciendo que unos pequeños rizos de su cabello jugaran por su cara. Al escuchar entonces un ruido se puso de pie.

El reflejo lunar dejo ver la figura de una niña. La pequeña tenia cuando mucho doce años; su piel era exageradamente pálida, su cabello prácticamente platinado y sus ojos… aquellos ojos eran tan dorados como el sol… pero igual de fríos que el hielo.

- Selene… - dijo una voz ronca.

- pensé que me habías olvidado – comento triste la niña

- como podría hacerlo?- cuestiono un chico de 25 años.

Aquel era la figura más hermosa que la niña había visto. El era Helio, el dios sol.

Helio tenía la apariencia de un adulto joven. Su tono de piel era un total constaste con el de Selene. Era moreno, apiñonado. Musculoso, tenía el cuerpo de una estatua griega, sus ropas eran, a diferencia de las de la niña, claras y muy ajustadas, dejando ver también algunas partes de su cuerpo. A su cintura tenia una espada de oro puro con la que solía pelear. Todo parecía simple perfección en el dios… sin embargo había algo aun mas intrigante en el… al menos para Selene.

Los ojos de Helio eran aceitunados y parecían resplandecer siempre… llenando de calor el cuerpo de la albina cada vez que los miraba.

Helio tomo su lugar junto a la pequeña que muy atenta le miraba, sin perder ni un solo rasgo de su perfección – yo prometí que aquí estaría… sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas

- lo se… es solo que… soy demasiado insignificante, por eso pensé que…

- tu no eres insignificante, para mi eres todo… menos insignificante – dijo Helio mientras tomaba delicadamente las manos de Selene – el que tengas la apariencia de una niña no significa que lo seas – acerco su rostro al de ella – tu eres mi mejor amiga… nunca lo olvides, Selene…

La diosa Lunar por breves instantes se había sentido en el paraíso, sentía como si su cuerpo terrenal estuviera flotando… pero al escuchar como Helio finalizaba aquella frase sintió como repentinamente caía al suelo… "la realidad es dura".

Aquellos místicos seres continuaron hablando largas horas, hasta que llego el momento en que Helio tenía que partir. Cuando la niña se encontró sola en medio del bosque comenzó a llorar… llorar por algo que no podía poseer.

Recordaba las ultimas palabras que Helio le había dicho antes de partir. "Quiero encontrar el amor… deseo poder hallar mi felicidad…"

Felicidad… eso era algo que Selene quería darle a Helio… "amor".

La cruel y triste realidad era que la albina estaba total y completamente enamorada del joven, siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría… pero él, al parecer no quería darse cuenta de ello… y siendo realistas ella tampoco quería que el se enterase. Llevarse a la tumba ese secreto era uno de los más grandes sueños de Selene.

Pero no todo es tan sencillo en la vida, la mente (aun de seres divinos) es muy contradictoria (como la del ser humano); por lo que en lo mas profundo de su corazón la niña guardaba un trozo de esperanza… lo que causaba una enorme frustración en el pequeño y débil cuerpo de la Diosa. Frustración que con el paso del tiempo terminaría por convertirse en una terrible tendencia thanática

* * *

Astaroth era uno de los múltiples habitantes de aquel bosque, pero a diferencia de todos ellos, Astaroth no era un ser divino… maldito era la palabra mas apropiada para describirle…

Un demonio… un ángel caído… aquel que osó luchar contra dios… eso era en realidad Astaroth, sin embargo su apariencia, como suele ser, engañaba a la vista…

Un cuerpo frágil y delgado, con rasgos femeninos e infantiles, aquella era la forma terrenal del demonio. Astaroth era también poseedor de unos hermosos ojos grises, muy poco comunes aun entre criaturas divinas. Su piel al no estar acostumbrada a la luz solar (puesto que el tan solo vivía de noche) era de un tono muy claro…

El, como Luz Bell, tenia un hermoso físico, que fácilmente engañaba a las mentes débiles que corrompidas por la lujuria caían bajo sus engaños.

Múltiples eran las ventajas que él tenia sobre los seres mortales y aun divinos. Pero puesto que, el era uno de los malditos, cosas como felicidad, paz y hasta amor eran algo que simplemente le estaban negados… que el mismo se había negado.

- Ángeles caídos… los seres mas libres de todo el universo…ja… libertad… de que sirve tanta libertad si no tienes con quien compartirla? – se lamentaba constantemente

Al principio la idea de poder y vida eterna le había parecido sencillamente espléndida, mas sin embargo (tras milenios de soledad) el demonio comenzaba a necesitar el contacto con alguien… su salud mental lo requería.

* * *

**_Sol escupía su lamento_****_  
Tenue y efímero, aunque  
Su dolor era de tan adentro._**

**_Su reflejo, su único amigo _**

_**Le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

**_Aquel dolor que sentía_**

_**Entre su amplia soledad**_

- Ginny, tu que harías por la persona que amas?, morirías por Harry?, matarías por Harry?

La menor de los Weasley se sentía cada vez más estúpida, poco a poco los personajes comenzaban a tener un claro rostro. "La historia tiende a repetirse…"

- Ginny, a veces la clave de nuestro futuro… esta en nuestro pasado

* * *

Olimpo, aquel monte era el más grande que se erguía en el bosque. En la cima del majestuoso lugar una figura esperada atenta la llegada de un mensajero.

- tiempo… el tiempo… vida… muerte… La vida casi nunca esta dormida… y si la vida esta inerte la muerte esta en movimiento… llegara la era en que la grandeza de mis antepasados quede relegada a una simple y efímera idea monoteísta… - comento para si un hombre moreno de confección delgada.

- he llegado… - dijo detrás del moreno una voz fría… - disculpe mi tardanza – inmediatamente se arrodillo ante el hombre y extendió sus manos mostrando un pequeño bulto que era acompañado por una nota.

- Selene te tiene demasiada contemplación, yo en su lugar jamás permitiría que un ser tan insignificante me asistiera… - pronunciaba la figura de aquel hombre mientras tomaba el paquete que le había sido entregado.

Sin más que decir se retiro dejando a su paso un gélido sentimiento en el corazón del mensajero.

- si soy tan insignificante, entonces por que dependen de mi? – cuestiono por fin…

Para su fortuna la entidad estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar aquel reclamo. Con total tranquilidad alejo la capucha que ocultaba su rostro… dejando ver la cara de una castaña con cabello lacio y extremadamente largo…

* * *

_**La tenue estrella fugaz**_

**_En el cielo opacaba al astro lunar_**

**_El candor que despedía al volar_**

**_Impedía que la Luna dejara de llorar_**

- a veces tenemos que realizar ciertos sacrificios para poder conseguir lo que queremos, es una ley natural tener que quitarle algo a alguien para poder tenerlo tu

- eso es egoísmo… - rezongo Ginny

- eso es madurez… - comento sin mucho interés la animaga

- la felicidad es en realidad algo fácil de encontrar… lo verdaderamente difícil es hacerla duradera, la vida esta llena de pequeños momentos de felicidad…

* * *

- Allá fuera, bajo la luna gris, alguien que me quiere, esta pensando en mi… Allá fuera,

Alguien hallaré. Nos encontraremos, allá fuera en algún lugar… Y cuando el viento de la noche canta el arrorró, bajo este mismo cielo dormiremos tú y yo. – cantaba una melodiosa voz

El camino que ahora tenía que seguir era en verdad estrecho, "tanto por vivir… tanto por morir…"; con aquellos pensamientos caminaba y cantaba… sin saber que aquella distracción pronto cobraría su cuota…

Una piedra fue la encargada de traerle a la realidad, con quejas y reclamos intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero su tobillo roto se lo impedía. Una calidad mano le ayudo a pararse – suéltame!, no he pedido ayuda de nadie! – grito sin alzar la cara

- entonces quédate en el suelo! – soltó bruscamente a quien había osado gritarle "el camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones…" se reprocho

Al encontrarse nuevamente en contacto con el frió pasto del bosque decidió que lo mejor era hacer su orgullo a un lado y aceptar ayuda. Sin embargo cuando alzo su vista para vislumbrar mejor al personaje que segundos antes había intentado levantarle, descubrió hay a quien seria el motivo de sus futuras alegrías.

* * *

- sabes que es una ninfa? – pregunto el mago

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza

- las ninfas son las protectoras de la naturaleza. Pueden pertenecer a distintos elementos; suelen considerarse mujeres hermosas, también solían acompañar a varios dioses y diosas, eran algo así como… sus sirvientes… - tomo el libro que se encontraba mas cercano a su persona y busco rápidamente una pagina que encontró sin mayor dificultad, entonces leyó – magnificas hadas dan luz a la mañana en las selvas recreando la existencia de nuestra humanidad – acto siguiente, tomo otro libro y repitió la acción – sus ropajes son tan delicados como sus alas. Su mágica belleza es tan irresistible como su destino… - nuevamente hizo aquel movimiento – las hijas de la noche pasean juntas. Con gran y similar ardid acechan a sus presas de igual modo

- mitos y leyendas son la base fundamental de toda sociedad, negar que un pueblo tiene alguna creencia sobre natural es negar que tiene un presente estable…

- destino es algo en lo que crees?

* * *

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el mundo se paralizo, habían encontrado aquello que les faltaba y que con tanto ahínco buscaban…

- gracias… - por fin logro pronunciar

- cuando quieras… - respondió tímidamente

- perdón por haberte hablado de esa forma, pero…

- no te preocupes, yo entiendo… - soltó suavemente la mano de la chica – pero… si en verdad quieres disculparte…

- si en verdad quiero disculparme…

- dime tu nombre… - por fin completo el chico

- Lilith… me llamo Lilith – dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

- mucho gusto Lilith… yo soy… Astaroth…

_Cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado  
un duende dijo que tú eras mi príncipe azul

* * *

_

Severus Snape repasaba mentalmente la nueva acción a seguir, un conflicto interno entre deber y querer le estaba consumiendo. "Draco ira al bosque prohibido… Pansy ahora tendrá que encargarse de Potter y compañía…en que terminara todo esto?"

El día anterior había recibió un mensaje del señor tenebroso, en el que le exigía llevase a Malfoy al día siguiente. Aquello provoco una terrible preocupación en el hombre de cabello grasoso. Quisiera o no admitirlo el tiempo que había compartido junto a Draco le había servido para llegar a apreciar al rubio.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que el encontraba compañía y complicidad en una sola persona, le sentía como su hijo… y ahora, sin previo aviso tenia que alejarse de el.

Esto tan solo conseguía que Snape volviera a la realidad, dejara la calida y suave nube sobre la que se encontraba volando… y es que, es así siempre, la realidad tarde o temprano terminar por alcanzarnos.

Tras mucha meditación decidió que lo mejor era informar del nuevo cambio a su superior. Con rapidez tomo su escoba y se encamino rumbo a San Mungo, donde varias sorpresas le esperaban…

* * *

Millones de estrellas resplandina espléndidamente sobre aquel cielo, parecía como si hiciesen compañía a Lilith, quien se encontraba esperando a cierto chico que varios meses atrás, tan amablemente le había ayudado a ponerse de pie.

Un olor hizo reaccionar Lilith, ese aroma era inconfundible… - Astaroth, tardaste mucho!

- lo siento… pero tenia cosas que hacer, muchos deberes!

- vagar mientras sueñas despierto no es un deber!

Una nueva pelea fue llevada a cabo entre la pareja. Aquella se había convertido en una costumbre, no había noche en que no pelearan… pero esto, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera creería, no hacia más que unirlos. Cuando por fin hubieron terminado su discusión comenzaron una calida conversación.

- es normal que pienses eso, después de todo eres una ninfa…

- acaso eso es racismo? – arqueo su ceja en señal de desafió – si es así, esta bien, "es normal que pienses eso, después de todo eres un demonio…"

- mmm… dime otra vez por que te hablo… por que estoy aquí?

- simple, por que no puedes vivir sin mi, por eso – sonrió picaramente Lilith, mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla de Astaroth

Leve enrojecimiento fue la respuesta que el cuerpo del demonio dio a aquella acción - no creas que tienes tanto poder sobre mi… tan solo te dejo creerlo, tenlo siempre presente…

- claro, como digas… - felizmente comento la ninfa, sabia de sobra que aquello tan solo era la acostumbrada pared que el solía poner.

Muchas fueron las noches que ellos compartieron, durante ese tiempo la felicidad fue la gobernante de sus emociones. Pero para su desgracia pronto descubrirían que la felicidad, así como la tristeza, no era algo que durara eternamente.

_Como si fuera por arte de magia  
llenaste mis días de luz.

* * *

_

**_Envidia la luna sentía al mirar _**

**_El como a la estrella le quería más_**

_**Sus ojos si eran capaces de amar**_

**_La luna tan solo le quería apagar_**

- los sentimientos son tal vez lo mas complejo que tenga el ser humano… no los puedes detener y muchas veces no tienen un motivo razonable para ser…

- cual es para ti el peor sentimiento del mundo Ginny?

- el peor sentimiento?, no lo se profesora… nunca lo había pensado

- la envidia, la arrogancia, los celos, el odio, la ira… son los sentimientos natos en el ser humano, nadie esta exento de sentirlos alguna vez – argumento el anciano

* * *

Selene caminaba tranquilamente cerca del lago; durante unos minutos ceso su andar para mirar la imagen que el cristalino líquido le mostraba. "una niña… por que tengo que lucir como una niña?"

- mi señora… - interrumpió la fría voz de una ninfa

- ah… eres tu Lilith, que deseas? – pregunto indiferente la diosa

- podría retirarme ya? – pregunto

La diosa durante unos instantes se detuvo a mirar más detenidamente a su sirvienta. Lilith a pesar de tener un rango menor que el de ella, lucia mucho más hermosa. Tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, su cabello, sus ojos, todo en ella era lo que Selene quería ser…

Pero un sonido saco a la divinidad de sus pensamientos.

- he… perdón si interrumpo algo… - Helio no pudo terminar su conjugación puesto que dos hermosos ojos castaños le habían quitado la respiración.

Aquella era la primera vez que el dios sol miraba a Lilith… todo su cuerpo se había paralizado, su mente no podía pensar… Helio estaba enamorado

* * *

_**En el universo tú brillas sola**_

_**La luna siente celos**_

**_Porque el sol te enamora_**

_**Y sola... Tan sola...**_

- que son los celos? – cuestiono Minerva

- alguna vez los has sentido? – pregunto el mago

- si… - respondió una muy apenada Ginny. Ella conocía a la perfección aquella palabra, en especial desde hacia algún tiempo. En cuanto Cho Chang llego a habitar el lugar en que la pelirroja vivía… desde que Cho y Harry pasaban todo el tiempo juntos…

- entonces sabes a la perfección lo dañinos que pueden ser… desear algo que jamás será nuestro a la larga nos llega a convertir en las mas infelices criaturas del mundo…

_**Entre todas ellas tú eres la más bella**_

_**Dime si me quieres o**_

_**Prefieres seguir tan sola, tan sola**_

**_Dime ¿porque?

* * *

_**

Selene miraba atenta como aquella grotesca escena sucedía sin ella poder hacer nada. Tenía más de hora y media que Helio hablaba con Lilith, parecía estar disfrutando de una conversación muy amena. Los gestos y movimientos que el dios hacia en aquel momento eran nuevos para la niña. Selene jamás le había visto tan contento.

Al final la ninfa tuvo que retirarse, cuando esto ocurrió el hombre de tono canela no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y al no vislumbrarla más, un leve suspiro fue exhalado por sus labios.

- Lilith… es… maravillosa!

- ma…ra…vi…llo…sa? - pregunto con una voz totalmente desconsolada

- es ella… Selene, Lilith es a quien tanto tiempo he buscado!

- a que te refieres? – cuestiono con gran temor la diosa

- estoy enamorado!

* * *

Dos amantes se llenaban de besos, caricias y promesas de felicidad bajo la luz lunar; sin saber que seria la última vez que podrían verse… al menos bajo esas condiciones.

- te amo… - logro pronunciar por fin el demonio.

Aquella era la primera vez que Astaroth dedicaba esas palabras, aunque tan solo eran dos simples silabas el sentía que al decirlas entregaba toda su libertad y persona… otorgaba demasiado poder a la ninfa…

- yo también te amo! – respondió felizmente Lilith. Sentía como su corazón inundado de felicidad latía mas rápidamente, ahora estaba segura de que aquel ser era el amor de su vida, por quien moriría, por quien mataría… el único por el que seria capaz de traicionar y mentir… por quien pecaría.

Sin embargo un sonido finalizo aquel grato momento, parecía como si algo pesado hubiese caído al suelo. Por unos instantes los amantes sintieron un frió glaciar sobre sus cuerpos… pero rápidamente este sentimiento fue desplazado por los calidos besos que nuevamente comenzaron a entregarse.

* * *

Helio corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían sin importarle que todo su cuerpo se encontrara en un estado deplorable.

Al haber escuchado aquella conversación (puesto que había estado espiando Lilith) un inmenso dolor se apodero de su ser causando esto un fallido intento de suicidio. Con la espada que tantas veces le había salvado, intento privarse de su vida… obteniendo como resultado, tan solo mayor sufrimiento…

Al despertar de su dolorosa caída, descubrió que la feliz pareja ya no se encontraba hay. Nuevos sentimientos fueron inundando su cuerpo, millones de ideas fueron planeadas y desechadas en aquel momento… cuando por fin encontró la respuesta que tanto anhelaba; su sangre se helo…

No se encontraba completamente seguro de hacer lo correcto, sin embargo su odio y orgullo herido le impulsaron para realizar aquella malévola idea…

* * *

**_Si el mal siempre existió, no resistió_**

_**Ver la felicidad entre esos seres**_

**_Con su odio ataco, por fin el hada cayo_**

**_Seria mejor un sueño fatal..._**

- Una sola palabra puede ser la causante de muchas y diversas emociones, hasta que punto llegarías por conseguir tu objetivo? – pregunto el anciano

- el fin justifica los medios? O los medios justifican el fin? – cuestiono McGonagall

- no es importante hasta donde llegamos en la vida, si no como llegamos…

- me alegra saber que tu padre te ha educado bien…

* * *

Lilith corría tan rápido como podía, tenia que protegerlo, no podía permitir que nadie lastimase a Astaroth…

Una vez se encontró en el río, noto como el cuerpo de su amado ya hacia tirado, bañado en sangre

- tranquila… no lo he matado – comento fríamente un hombre de ojos aceitunados

- por que Helio, por que?

- por que te amo!, por que tu no me amas… por que Astaroth se interpone entre nosotros. Que no lo entiendes!, yo te daría todo, te haría mi reina!

- pero yo no te amo!

- lo se… pero no te preocupes, aprenderás a hacerlo…

- jamás! – Contesto desafiante Lilith – prefiero morir!

Helio se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Astaroth; saco su dorada espada y la coloco a escasos milímetros de la mano inmóvil del demonio – muy pronto descubrirás que no vas a poder negarte – hundió profundamente aquel filoso objeto en la piel tersa de su rival

- detente, Helio, por favor!..

- bien, creo que comienzas a entender… escucha bien esto Lilith… tan solo lo diré una vez, te casaras conmigo! – un gesto de terror fue emitido en la cara de la ninfa – claro, siempre y cuando quieras que Astaroth siga con vida…

- pero yo no…

Ante la nueva queja de Lilith, el dios sol enterró nuevamente su espada – perdón, decías?

- yo… haré lo que me pidas! – grito entre sollozos – pero debes jurarme que jamás volverás a lastimarlo!

- claro… lo prometo – digo mientras realizaba un corte en su mano. Aquel era un pacto irrompible entre dioses, derramar su sangre…

_Pero todo acabó  
ya nada quedó entre los dos_

_Porque como en un cuento un enorme dragón  
nos robo el corazón

* * *

_

La boda se celebro al día siguiente, todo al ser tan precipitado provoco que muchas teorías fueran desarrolladas a su entorno. Todo esto tan solo hacia que la verdad fuera más opacada… creando así una leyenda deformada… una leyenda que aun no tenía fin.

Los sentimientos de dos seres habían sido ignorados… Selene noche tras noche lloraba inconsolable, mientras que Astaroth tan solo lograba emitir un sentimiento de odio.

El, al no estar enterado de los verdaderos motivos de Lilith, la odio con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que tan solo había jugado con el, jamás podría llegar a conocer la verdad.

_Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos,  
no encontrare tu mirada en secreto

* * *

_

- "La pureza habita en el palacio imperial, será una gran sacerdotisa, pero antes debe madurar. Aunque todos esperamos que nunca pierda esa risa cristalina y esa visión calida" – pronuncio el mago de barba blanca…

- Helio es un maldito! – grito furiosa Ginny

- pero el solo hizo lo que creyó correcto, tu que harías en su lugar?

- Ginny, que harías para poder tener a Harry? – al finalizar su pregunta paso con desgana la hoja de aquel libro; dejando ver a la pelirroja un hermoso palacio…

* * *

- Aunque se que estamos lejos siempre hace bien pensar, que la misma estrellita nos escucha desear. Allá fuera nos unirá el amor, y estaremos siempre, juntos siempre, en mis sueños, tú y yo…

- nuevamente cantando a las estrellas? – pregunto Helio mientras besaba la mejilla de su ahora esposa

- soy una ninfa estelar… mi elemento es el aire… mi naturaleza es libre…

- pobre Lilith… aun no entiendes que tu libertad la perdiste cuando elegiste al demonio en vez de a mi? Yo… podría dejarte salir pero… mi confianza es algo que ya perdiste y recuperarla será muy difícil… a menos…

- a menos… que?

- a menos que aceptes sin reclamo todo cuanto yo diga… - miro con deseo el cuerpo de Lilith - y cumplas con tus deberes como esposa… hasta ahora me he mostrado muy paciente, pero pronto terminara eso, y si no quieres conocer mi verdadera naturaleza será mejor que comiences a calmar tu carácter…

- jamás seré tuya! – grito mientras empujaba a Helio lo mas lejos de ella.

Aquella acción provoco que el dios cayera de su cama, cuando estuvo de pie se acerco enfurecido a la ninfa y alzo su mano para golpearla; sin embargo el observar la forma en que ella le miraba causo que sus emociones se tranquilizasen – serás mía tarde o temprano, solo es cuestión de tiempo…

"Astaroth… ", la única imagen que se encontraba constantemente en la mente de ella. Todo aquel tiempo lejos de él, tantos besos que les habían sido negados, tantas esperanzas tiradas a la basura, donde habían quedado todos aquellos proyectos?. Lilith se lamentaba en silencio, deseando con todo su ser que, el demonio se encontrara bien… pues sabía que volver a estar entre sus brazos no era una posibilidad en la vida… "no de momento…" se prometió.

_Y dibujando mi olvido en silencio  
con el color de un adiós

* * *

_

**_El hechizo lunar provoco su llorar_**

**_Cruel era su intención_**

_**Borrar la huella estelar**_

**_Sin ningún temor…_**

- se dice que los errores de los padres serán pagados por sus hijos, yo pienso que es tan solo una tontería, pero esto nos demuestra lo equivocado que estoy, lo poco que se de la vida – argumento el narrador

* * *

Selene caminaba agitada por aquel pasillo, sentía que con cada paso que daba sus fuerzas se alejaban cada vez mas; una vez estuvo frente a la enorme puerta vacilo nuevamente… "aun hay tiempo, puedo correr, no tengo por que estar aquí". Pero el rechinar de aquella entrada le elimino toda esperanza.

La puerta había sido abierta, dejando ver a la señora de esa casa.

- ho… hola – saludo tímidamente Lilith

- hola… - miles de lagrimas luchaban por salir, tener en frente a quien era la causante de toda su desdicha era demasiado para su débil cuerpo

- Helio no esta…

- no?, bien… he lo lamento, será mejor que me marche – dijo mientras daba la espalda a la que tiempo atrás había sido su sirvienta.

- Señora… - logro pronunciar por fin Lilith

- no es necesario que me llames así, ahora que eres la… - pronunciar esa palabra ahora mas que nunca le dolía enormemente – no me digas así…

- Selene… por favor, ayúdame!

La diosa miro extrañada a la ninfa, creía haber escuchado mal…- que?

Lilith se dedico a explicarle la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, torpemente confeso todos los abusos que había sufrido por parte de Helio…

Pero Lilith aun era muy ingenua, no sabia que con esto le estaba dando a su cazador la daga con que le mataría…

* * *

Mirando el cielo buscaba una respuesta a su plegaria- oh Dios mío… escúchame!. Aleja a esa inocente de este monstruo, líbrala de mis deseos mas obscuros… mantenla inmaculada por toda la eternidad, mientras que a mi lo único que me aguarda es el infierno.

Selene se encontraba totalmente devastada, se negada a creer que la persona a quien amaba era aquel ser cruel y sin escrúpulos, se negaba a creer que Helio fuese capaz de tal bajeza… se negaba a creer que el dios le causara tanto terror

Pero, aun mas terror causaba en ella la acción que había llevado acabo, la traición que le iba a cometer a Lilith…

Cuando la ninfa le pidió ayuda, Selene pensó que le pediría escapar, pero para su sorpresa; fue la salvación de Astaroth por lo que Lilith rogó…

- un hijo… como pude siquiera pensar en eso?

* * *

Alegría, un ambiente calido y ameno era lo que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Todos festejaban la llegada de este nuevo miembro, todos excepto la madre…

Lilith miraba angustiosa a aquella criatura que tenía entre sus brazos… pues sabia que a pesar de haberle dado vida, aquel ser no era suyo…

No, el niño que sostenía entre sus brazos tan solo era el contrato que garantizaba el bienestar de Astaroth… era el pago que debía de dar para que nada malo le ocurriese al demonio… al menos eso era lo que Selene le había prometido.

"Selene… "un temblor inundo el cuerpo de la castaña, un mal presentimiento le gritaba desesperado que una tragedia estaba a punto de ocurrir…

- es hermoso… demasiado hermoso para ser tu hijo… - comento inesperadamente un hombre esqueléticamente delgado que portaba una capucha blanca – por lo menos no tiene tus rasgos faciales… - se acerco lentamente al bebe - y ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo que nadie en mi familia tuviera ojos grises… - una mirada acusadora fue enviada a quien sostenía a esa criatura…

- ojos grises? – pregunto asustada Lilith, con cierto temor ella observo mas detalladamente el iris del bebe… "sus ojos son… pero por que?"

- y su tono de piel… demasiado opaca para ser el hijo del dios sol…

- tal vez… el… - Lilith inmediatamente pensó en alguna respuesta que aclarara todas las dudas del dios que tenia frente a si… pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ella conocía el motivo de aquellos hechos

- debo irme… aun hay muchos asuntos pendientes… Helio vendrá en cuanto tenga tiempo, hoy tiene muchos deberes, el y Selene están muy ocupados – acertó a decir por fin el dios

- adiós… - observo como aquel ser se alejaba, mientras sentía como poco a poco su corazón iba dejando la taquicardia que segundos antes había comenzado.

Mientras el dios de capucha blanca caminaba por los pasillos del inmenso palacio, miles de ideas la consumían por dentro… era como si su cerebro de pronto se hubiese convertido en una fuente de la que brotaban toda clase de ideas… Alzo entonces su brazo izquierdo y miro complacido el objeto que portaba su dedo anular…

"No es mi derecho intervenir… este no es asunto mío!"… decidido a no sucumbir ante las ridículas hipótesis que su mente estaba formulando se alejo de aquel sitio, sin saber que esto tan solo provocaría un final por demás trágico… final en el cual el estaría también involucrado.

* * *

Subía las escalares de su palacio tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían; quería llegar tan rápido como pudiese al encuentro de su hijo… "hijo… tengo un hijo… soy padre!" con aquel pensamiento en mente Helio entro azotando las puertas de la habitación que compartía con Lilith…

La escena que contemplo simplemente le dejo maravillado; vislumbrar como la ninfa tenia entre sus brazos al bebe era suficiente motivo para que Helio olvidara cualquier sentimiento de odio que había dentro de el… pero…

Lilith miro aterrada como Helio se acercaba a ella, su corazón nuevamente adquirió un acelerado latir…

- nuestro hijo… por fin somos padres Lilith… - dijo con total dulzura a la ninfa, mas sin embargo cuando pudo observar bien a la criatura que ella cargaba, una ira incontrolable le embargo… - que significa esto? – grito desesperado

- nues… tro hijo… tu mismo lo dijiste… Helio – mintió tanto como pudo

- este niño no es mío!

- cla… claro que lo es! – grito desesperada… mientras ponía al bebe sobre la cama

- no… no es mío… - respondió el dios con una voz totalmente gélida – es el hijo de Astaroth… yo solo quería que sintieras algo por mi… y si no es amor, por lo menos odio será - sin ninguna otra palabra que decir Helio ataco a Lilith con su espada provocando en ella un golpe de muerte… sin embargo…

* * *

-Pecado… eso es lo que he cometido… pero… no me arrepiento… soy un monstruo por eso? – el recuerdo de Helio invadió su mente – sin importar lo que soy… sin importar lo que he hecho, sin importar lo que haré… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado – pronuncio para si Selene, mientras se dirija con paso lento y seguro hacia el lugar donde se suponía se encontraba… su hijo…

Lilith le había pedio, no… mas bien, suplicado que protegiese a Astaroth, y claro Selene había aceptado… no sin pedir algo a cambio… "no se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio" recordó la diosa mientras estrujaba entre sus finos dedos un libro negro

El pago que Lilith le tendría que dar seria algo tan valioso e importante como lo era (para la ninfa) la vida de su amado… "un bebé…". Selene había pedido que tuviera a su bebé…

Selene sabia que por su condición ella jamás podría tener un hijo… "por que no aprovechar la oportunidad?" se cuestiono una vez que encontró la oportunidad perfecta… "un hijo de Helio y mío… nuestro hijo…"

Con aquella egoísta idea abrió la puerta que se interponía entre ella y su descendiente… pero cuando se encontró presente en la habitación un terror indescriptible se apodero de ella, nada después de eso seria peor… al menos eso pensaba, sin embargo, como siempre… estaba equivocada

_Yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas  
pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel

* * *

_

Ginny Weasley miraba horrorizada aquella pagina, la imagen que le habían mostrado era por demás grotesca… y triste.

- este, es el destino que le espera… - dijo triste Minerva

- su reinado fue largo y sus obras gloriosas. Un suspiro se llevo sus logros, el tiempo es la peor tormenta… las gotas de lluvia no tienen compasión… - murmuro el mago

* * *

Helio, se encontraba tirado en el suelo envuelto en un mar de sangre junto a el, Lilith hincada sostenía la espada del dios…

- que…? – pregunto una confusa Selene, mientras tomaba la espada que tantas veces había visto en la cintura de la divinidad que tanto amaba

- intento matarme… Helio intento matarme… - argumento dolorosamente la ninfa mientras mostraba la herida que el dios le había causado…

- lo mataste… mataste a Helio… - susurro Selene, lagrimas inundaron los ojos dorados de la diosa… mientras una ira controlada comenzaba a envolverla…

- tan solo me defendí!

- mejor tu que el… - pronuncio por fin la niña mientras observaba los ojos castaños de Lilith

No fue hasta ese momento que logro comprender todo… - tu… lo amabas? – el mudo silencio fue al única respuesta que ella obtuvo… el silencio y unos ojos acusadores que le exigían vehementemente una cruel venganza… venganza que seria llevada a cabo inmediatamente…

- si… yo le amaba… con toda mi alma… pero eso no importa… - un punzar en el corazón de Lilith le pronostico lo que inmediatamente sabría – tu mataste a quien yo amo… yo matare a quien tu amas… - confeso mientras encajaba la espada en el libro

Litros de sangre parecían brotar de aquel objeto…

* * *

Astaroth contemplaba las estrellas, aquella se había vuelto una manía desde que conoció a Lilith... Realizar aquella acción le hacia sentir de cierto modo, mas cerca de ella… "Lilith…" la sola mención de ese nombre era suficiente motivo para que su corroído corazón sintiese que millones de agujas se incrustaban en el…

Le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, la odiaba tanto… y es que tan solo se puede llegar a odiar a alguien con esa pasión cuando se ha amado con la misma intensidad…

Un leve goteo provoco que el demonio interrumpiera su pasatiempo… un calido liquido recorrió ahora su cuerpo; cuando el intento descubrir de era aquella sustancia fue demasiado tarde… su corazón se detuvo por completo… había sido traspasado… Astaroth estaba muerto

_Lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido  
y todo tu amor se perdió

* * *

_

- no! – grito desconsolada Lilith, sabia a la perfección que lo que había sucedido era irreversible…

Cuando hizo aquel pacto con Selene, la ninfa tuvo que entregar algo que hubiese sido propiedad del demonio… y con esto realizar un complejo conjuro… mientras Selene tuviera ese libro la vida de Astaroth estaba segura… la única que podía llegar a lastimarle era la diosa…

- te odio…

- eres totalmente correspondida Lilith… - respondió sin mayor problema Selene, mientras que con movimientos astutos y ágiles acorralaba a su presa… le acercaba cuidadosamente a la ventana mas próxima

- pagaras por esto… - amenazo con total seguridad la ninfa

- tienes razón… - pronuncio en voz baja

Tras dos segundos de una férrea pelea congelada Selene intento empujar a Lilith… pero algo paso… la ninfa se movió en el instante exacto… ahora el cuerpo de la diosa caía precipitadamente…

Un sonido hueco fue el resultado… Selene había muerto… Lilith miro entonces el libro que se encontraba tirado en el piso… también miro a la criatura que se encontraba sobre su cama… una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…

- perdón… - fue la ultima palabra que el cuerpo de aquel ser pronuncio… después de eso, Lilith había muerto…

_Pero todo acabó  
ya nada quedó entre los dos  
porque como en un cuento  
un enorme dragón  
nos robo el corazón

* * *

_

- Selene… Luna… el sacrifice… - pronuncio Ginny con gran dificultad

- nada, nunca es lo que parece o si?

- Hermione es Lilith… - afirmo la animaga

- pero por que…?

- falta la ultima parte… - musito el mago mientras daba vuelta a la siguiente hoja

* * *

- es mi culpa… todo ha sido mi culpa – se repetía desesperadamente un hombre de cabellera rojiza

- por mi se conocieron – dijo mientras observaba su dedo anular izquierdo… un brillante rubí adornaba elegantemente un anillo…

- si tan solo yo… porque no hice nada? – Aventó el reloj de arena que portaba su mano derecha – de no haber sido por mi soberbia nada de esto hubiese ocurrido… mis manos no se hallarían manchadas de sangre… mi hermano no estaría muerto…

- ya no es tiempo para lamentarme… no… siempre hay tiempo – comento mientras contemplaba la cuña que era sostenía por la mano que portaba aquel anillo

- yo soy Chronos… - comenzó a dibujar un símbolo extraño en el piso de aquel cuarto, mientras que extrañas palabras eran pronunciadas por sus labios.

- ahora tan solo hacen falta los ingredientes principales…

Poso en el suelo los objetos que tanta relevancia habían tenido en esta trágica historia.

La espada de Helio – la muerte…

El libro de Astaroth – la historia…

Saco el anillo de su dedo – la unión…

* * *

- y que paso después? – cuestiono impaciente Ginny

- aun no logras descifrarlo? – pregunto entretenido el narrador

- conjuro un hechizo… uno muy poderoso y oscuro… mas aun que los horcruxes… - respondió Minerva con un notorio temor en la voz

- lo curioso de este hechizo es que… tienes que morir para que sea efectivo…

- morir?

Con su cabeza afirmo la pregunta de la pelirroja – Chronos se sentía tan culpable por no haber hecho nada que decidió… remediarlo… si tiempo era lo que les faltaba… tiempo les daría… para redimir sus pecados… para tener una nueva oportunidad de ser felices

- y el por que tendría la culpa? – un dolor entumecíente se apodero de su cuerpo

- recuerdas la noche en que Lilith y Astaroth se conocieron? – Sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Ginny continuo – esa noche Lilith se encontraba en aquel sitio solo por que Selene le había encomendado algo…

- llevarle el anillo a Chronos…

- así es Ginny… por eso el sentía que tenia la culpa… de no haber pedido eso; Lilith y Astaroth jamás se hubiesen conocido… ella bien hubiera podido enamorarse de Helio… nadie habría muerto…

- pero no entiendo aun… por que

- el sabia que Selene era la causante indirecta de toda esta tragedia… ella engaño a Lilith, ella causo la muerte de Lilith… ella mato al amante de Lilith…

- es por eso que Chronos considero adecuado dar un castigo a Selene por haber sido tan egoísta… tendría que morir… a manos de la persona que amara… SACRIFICARSE por los demás…

- la leyenda… el sacrifice… nuestro destino… nuestro pasado… nuestro futuro… - pronuncio la menor de los Weasley – y yo… yo soy Chronos… la causante de todo…

- no es tuya la culpa Ginny…

- y mi hermano… mi hermano… Ron

- Helio también será castigado… sus faltas aun no han sido perdonas… el intentara matar a Lilith

- Hermione…

- es por eso Ginny, que no les hemos dicho toda la verdad, teníamos que proteger a Hermione…

- pero si ellos son los culpables… por que entonces…

- por que Lilith aun desea encontrar a Astaroth le esta buscando y no descansara hasta que lo halle… Astaroth le sigue esperando… por eso ellos tambien han renacido… y tu… Chronos tendras que participar mas ahora…

_¿Por favor donde estás?  
tu eres mi otra mitad  
siempre estaré esperando  
yo sé que algún día regresaras…_

- se que son muchas las preguntas que tienes ahora, pero créeme todo será respondido a su debido tiempo… por ahora tenemos que atender a nuestro nuevo invitado…

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de un solo golpe, mostrado la figura de un hombre moreno con rasgos duros y cabello grasoso.

Severus Snape miraba confundido a los personajes que se encontraban dentro de ese cuarto – perdón si interrumpo… Dumbledore, tengo que hablar contigo…


	14. Santo Pecado

_**Bien, hoy despues de un breve periodo de descanso por fin publico el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste TT. No tengo qe decir mucho hacerca de el... mmm... solo que bueno aui veremso un poco del pasado de Snape y concoeremos susmotivos para que se haya convertido en mortio!!!. Bueno, la cancion en la que em base se titula Santo Pecado (le cae coo anillo al dedo al capitulo) y lo interpreta el genial Ricardo Arjona!!!. Ps dejen comentarios nescesito saber que piensan xD, por cierto hablando de eso... intento manarles respuesta a sus comentarios pero no estoy muy segura de hacerlo de la manera correcta o.o no se todavia no le agarro bien el modo a esto.. en fin xD espero sepan perdonar mi ignorancia xD (otra mas...). OPk, ok sinmas que decir les dejo con el siguiete capitulo, ciao!**_

* * *

_**Santo Pecado**_

- Pecado… - esa palabra aun retumbaba en la mente de Ginny Weasley… - y que pasara si no destruimos la leyenda… maldición o lo que sea?

- en realidad nada… tan solo volverán a renacer…

- moriremos? – Dumbledore afirmo con su cabeza – pero… yo… no quiero morir!

- un motivo más para esforzarte… Ginny ahora tienes que volver y ayudar…

- Me temo que no Albus…

- a que te refieres Severus?

- el que no debe ser nombrado repentinamente a decidió cambiar a Malfoy de misión, le ha enviado al bosque prohibido…

Para sorpresa de todos, el anciano dedico una traviesa sonrisa a quien antes fuera su subordinado – lo vez Ginny – miro complacido a la pelirroja – la historia tiende a repetirse… el destino siempre se encarga de acomodar las piezas

Ginny Weasley entonces comprendió lo que aquella frase significaba, un temblor incontrolable recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo

- otro ataque de epilepsia…

- quien diría que un dios podría tener una enfermedad tan humana… tan muggle

Mientras McGonagall se dedicaba a atender a la chica, Albus miro fijamente y con enfado a Snape, y le dijo en tono cortante – ella no es un dios… ninguno de ellos lo es… perdieron ese derecho cuando sus manos se llenaron de sangre… no son dioses… ni tampoco humanos, tan solo son el vago reflejo de una vida que no pudo ser…

* * *

Draco Malfoy miraba asombrado aquel lugar, si bien no era la primera vez que se encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido, en este momento le parecía mas grande y mas tenebroso que nunca…

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que se encontró dentro de el, en su primer año… "todo por culpa de Potter, Weasley y… Jane…" la imagen de la castaña invadió su mente en ese momento… "te volveré a ver?, pensaras en mi…?".

Innumerables momentos pasados con Granger le invadieron, momentos de alegría, momentos de tristeza, momentos de odio… ella siempre se había encontrado a su lado y jamás la había visto… jamás le había prestado suficiente atención… o tal vez si…

La primera vez que Draco vio a Hermione le sorprendió lo mucho que podía llegar a hablar en tan poco tiempo y el como demostraba quien era… parecía como si hasta se sintiese orgullosa por pertenecer a una familia muggle… todo en ella era algo nuevo para Draco, puesto que nunca había conocido a nadie así…

_Santo pecado conocerte,_

Flash Back

El tren desde hacia media hora que había comenzado a andar, él tan solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje que pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos

Todos los chicos miraban extasiados aquellos lugares, el lago, los montes, todo parecía tan nuevo, todos se encontraban repletos de felicidad ante la idea de llegar a Hogwarts… todos menos Draco Lucius Malfoy… a el nada le inmutaba.

Conocía a al perfección aquel sitio, en varias ocasiones anteriores él ya había viajado a la institución, todo era lo mismo "siempre es lo mismo…" se repitió a si mismo. Y es que se sentía dentro de una enorme habitación… sentado, viendo su vida pasar sin poder hacer nada, sin poder tener decisiones propias… creía estar gritando con todas sus fuerzas y nadie parecía prestarle la mas mínima atención.

- esta ocupado? – interrumpió una niña que cargaba varios y pesados libros. Aquella era la chica mas desarreglada que Malfoy hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Él, acostumbrado a rodearse de personas para las que la apariencia siempre era lo más importante, se sintió inquietado al ver a la niña

- y que si lo esta? – contesto con enfado. Aquella era una reacción natural en el, cada vez que se sentía intranquilo (o inseguro) en una situación, su sarcasmo y descortesía salían al rescate

- pues que si lo esta no puedo sentarme… obvio, no?- respondió la niña con un tono totalmente acido – por cierto… si a ti se te han olvidado tus modales, a mi no; mucho gusto, soy Hermione Jane Granger – dijo mientras ponía sus pesados libros junto al rubio y extendía su brazo en señal de saludo

- creo que te estas confundiendo…

- confundiendo?, ja… no lo creo, yo nunca me equivoco - comento con sumo orgullo

- nuevamente te equivocas – pronuncio Malfoy con total arrogancia – me confundes con alguien a quien le importa quien eres – sonrió maliciosamente mientras notaba como las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo

- siempre eres así de educado o es mi día de suerte? – por fin logro hablar Mione

- ja… - Draco miro con mayor detenimiento a la chica.

Su cabello era un total y completo desorden, enmarañado y sin una sola gota de gel. Su ropa parecía severamente arrugada; mientras que sus uñas parecían haber sido mordidas segundos antes, en definitiva Draco jamás había conocido a una chica como ella… sin embargo el porte que mostraba, la seguridad con que respondía cada pregunta y la astucia que demostraban sus ojos hacían pensar a Malfoy que aquella era una clara descendiente de magos, una sangre limpia… alguien de su nivel… desafortunadamente para el rubio, pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba

- no deberías estar molestando a tus amigos, en lugar de a un desconocido?

- no serás un desconocido cuando me digas tu nombre… y no tengo amigos

- Draco… Draco Lucius Malfoy – respondió mientras miraba nuevamente la ventana

_Santo pecado preguntarte,  
Si viajas sola por la vida,

* * *

_

Narcisa Malfoy habría lentamente el sobre que minutos antes una lechuza le había entregado, cuando termino de leer aquella nota una sonrisa maliciosa fue dibujada en sus labios. "Por fin… ha llegado el momento…", con su elegancia característica, se levanto de su asiento y camino directo al despacho de su marido….

- te he dicho que toques antes de entrar – regaño el padre de Draco

- no tengo por que hacerlo… - dijo mirando retadoramente a su esposo – esta también es mi casa… además tan solo he venido a traerte esto… - aventó la carta al rubio, se encamino a la puerta antes de ser duramente reprendida por su comportamiento… - espero que se diviertan… - susurro antes de cerrar la puerta

Lucius al reconocer la letra que se encontraba grabada en el papel le presto mayor atención… una alegría inconcebible le envolvió – El Bosque Prohibido… Granger y el Sacrifice…

* * *

La insistente lluvia por fin había cedido, el pasto se encontraba húmedo aun y la tierra conservaba sus charcos de lodo… todo esto tan solo complicaba la pesada tarea que le "había sido encomendada… "

Sin embargo, bajo aquellas circunstancias el cuerpo de la chica seguía respondiéndole, continuaba con fuerzas… Hermione intentaba regresar a "su casa"... cuando de pronto un silencio total le hizo estremecer. Con su astucia nata, comenzó entonces a buscar el motivo de aquella reacción, pues sabia que eso tan solo significaba que una nueva amenaza estaba a punto de comenzar.

Nada… era la única respuesta que su visión le daba… nada había de extraño… tan solo el mudo silencio… entonces una punzada en su pecho le aviso que la respuesta no se encontraba en la tierra… si no en las estrellas.

Granger alzo la vista y durante unos instantes pudo notar como la luna adquiría un color rojizo… siendo precedida por la oscuridad total. "Aun entre tanta oscuridad la luz brilla…" una estrella brillaba tenuemente… luchaba por resplandecer… "lucha… Hermione lucha…"

La castaña escucho de pronto esa voz en su cabeza… "Lilith…". Un rayo alumbro entonces el sendero de ella… mostrándole la dirección correcta… para llegar a su nueva batalla…

* * *

Una melodiosa tonada resonaba en la casa, el ambiente era sumamente calido, Millicent Bulstrode en verdad se encontrada disfrutando de aquel momento…

Sentados frente al fuego, Ron y Harry tenían una desequilibrada partida de ajedrez, Víctor Krum conversaba amenamente con Tonks, mientras Luna y Cho se encontraban en su habitación… y hay en medio de todos, Neville Longbottom leía por quinta ocasión su viejo y gastado ejemplar de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" de Phyllida Spore.

Millie tocaba diestramente el piano… era la única cualidad que, según ella le debían resaltar… "la única que no me avergüenza" se recordaba constantemente. Y es que, ella lo sabia, conocía a le perfección los rumores y apodos que tan cruelmente le dedicaban… "de no ser por Myrtle la Llorona, yo seria la mas infeliz de todo Hogwarts" se decía… Bulstrode estaba totalmente conciente de que un aspecto físico agradable, no era exactamente su punto fuerte y lo había aceptado, ella simplemente se había hecho a la idea de que jamás ganaría un concurso de belleza ni nada parecido… pero eso no le molestaba… hasta ahora…

- Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves… a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, la esperanza dice "quieta, y quizás sí...

- Es una hermosa canción Millie… - comento Longbottom, distrayendo así a la chica

- y a ti quien te pregunto cara de pelota! – rezongo molesta

- lo… siento – comento Neville, mientras volvía a meter su cabeza en el libro…

Aquella acción no paso desapercibida para Millicent… una leve sonrisa intento formarse en la comisura de su boca… Sin embargo, un fuerte ruido seco interrumpió y desquebranto la suave paz que reinaba hay…

- Her… mio… ne? – pregunto confundida la morena

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el caer del cuerpo de la castaña…

* * *

El Bosque Prohibido…posiblemente uno de los sitios mas peligrosos en todo Hogwarts, albergaba ahora a Draco Lucius Malfoy, quien miraba pensativo el castillo que meses atrás se encontraba repleto de sus ex – compañeros.

Ahora, mas que nunca el rubio extrañaba aquellos días en que, molestar al "trío dorado" y ser felicitado por su padre era su mayor ilusión… pero ahora todo había cambiado… nada seguía igual…

Con su acostumbrado paso seguro y soberbio camino junto a la que antes fuera, la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco miro con desgana aquella vivienda, cuanta repugnancia le provocaba aquel sitio… pues sabia que en ese lugar Hermione Granger había pasado, probablemente, los mejores años de su vida en Hogwarts; volteo una vez mas hacia el castillo y un breve recuerdo paso por su mente…

Flash Back

El día era simplemente perfecto… o al menos eso pensaba el chico de ojos grises.

- hoy mataran al hipogrifo… por fin se hará justicia – comento felizmente

- así Potter y sus amigos entenderán que no deben meterse contigo Draco – pronuncio temeroso Crabbe

- ja… mi padre dice que podré quedarme con la cabeza de esa bestia… pienso donarla a la sala común…

Divertidos los slys, comentaban sus planes, pero fueron interrumpidos por los Gryffindors. Nuevamente una pelea verbal fue llevada a cabo entre ambas casas, aquello era de lo más común, sin embargo… algo inesperado ocurrió.

- Eres la persona mas vil y despreciable que conozco Malfoy! – grito molesta Hermione

- Gracias… asquerosa sangre sucia… -comento mofándose con su característica mueca de desprecio… aquel gesto tan solo era dirigido a una persona, solamente esa chica era capaz de causar tal reacción en él.

Hermione no pudo contener más, Draco había rebasado el límite de sus fuerzas. Granger saco su varita y apunto directo al cuello del chico.

- no te atreves Granger… - provoco Malfoy… teniendo como respuesta un mayor sumergimiento de la varita en su garganta

- no me tientes… - comento muy confiada…

Miles de contestaciones se le ocurrieron en ese momento al sly, sin embargo al alzar un poco más su vista descubrió una imagen que le dejo paralizado… Hermione Jane Granger le observaba desde lo lejos… y Harry Potter se encontraba a su lado. Draco entonces busco con su mirada a quien le amenazaba y comprobó que la castaña seguía frente a el…

Aquel fue un gran error por parte del rubio, pues ese tenue momento de debilidad fue utilizado por Granger… quien le golpeo tan fuerte como pudo… ese día "El príncipe de Slytherin" jamás lo olvidaría.

_Aceptas de inquilino entre tus brazos,  
A este pobre pecado,_

Fin del Flash Back

- viejos recuerdos Draco? – pregunto una fría voz detrás del rubio.

Cuando el ojigris escucho aquellas palabras, un dolor inimaginable aterrizo en su corazón; con lentitud extrema giro su cabeza para comprobar su suposición…

- no tendría por que… padre – pronuncio con mucho esfuerzo

- por tu tono de voz y el empleo de esas palabras me da la impresión de que sigues molesto… - nuevamente aquel dolor invadió a Draco – cuando creo que no puedes decepcionarme mas, tu te superas… - comunico Lucius a su hijo – pero… después de todo… eres mi hijo… tenemos que hablar…

Lucius Malfoy abrazo a su hijo, mientras le encaminaba hasta un lugar apartado… Draco presentía aquel era algo parecido al beso de Judas… sabia de cierta forma, que aquello era el principio del fin…

_Abandonado... abandonado

* * *

_

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos, sus parpados ahora pesaban más que nunca…

- Hermione… - logro escuchar a lo lejos la castaña

- hazte a un lado Weasley… le quitas el aire

- disculpa… - respondió Ron enfadado – nosotros somos sus amigos… - le murmuro a Harry

Luz… había mucha luz, tanta claridad casi le segaba, "luz y oscuridad" la voz de Lilith fue nuevamente el detonante para que su cuerpo le respondiese – que… sucede?... – la castaña observo su habitación… - Millicent?- sin poder soportarlo mas, la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, comenzando a emitir débiles sollozos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos

- Hermione… que te sucede?, estas bien? – cuestiono Ron… ahora una pequeña molestia comenzaba a crecer en el "Yo soy mas importante Hermione… mírame a mi… abrázame a mi… por que no entiendes que quien mas te ama soy yo?... Hermione por que me lastimas?"

- tranquila Hermione… todo esta bien – intento consolar Bulstrode, quien sabia perfectamente que aquella situación era todo menos buena.

- intento… matarme… me golpeo… - pronuncio Granger con gran dificultad

- quien Hermione? – pregunto horrorizado Harry "Voldemort…" un dolor estomacal comenzó a fluir "la ataco…"

- quiere matarme! – grito nuevamente la chica

- quien Hermione? – cuestiono histérica Tonks

Entonces Jane, hizo un total esfuerzo y busco impaciente con su mirada a la causante de todo… cuando por fin le encontró, su mirada le congelo.

Luna Lovegood le miraba llena de satisfacción, mientras que con una sonrisa le invitaba a hablar… su cara lucia totalmente distorsionada

- Luna… - pronuncio por fin.

Todos giraron para observar a Luna, quien ahora había adquirido su semblante normal

- si, Luna esta aquí Herm, ella también esta muy preocupada por ti – comento inocentemente Neville

- tu… - con gran dificultad la castaña consiguió ponerse de pie – como pudiste? – se acerco cuanto pudo a la rubia – por que? – se paro frente a Lovegood – yo no te he hecho nada! – grito Mione

Las personas presentes en aquel cuarto miraban desconcertados la escena, Millicent no comprendía muy bien que sucedía, sin embargo; estaba totalmente segura de que pronto algo cambiaria… algo cambiaria… para jamás poder volver a ser igual.

- Luna intento matarme! – exclamo furiosa Hermione

Aquello trajo como consecuencia pequeños y entrecortados murmullos que velozmente iban incrementándose

- que? obviamente estas todavía mal… será mejor que sigas descansando…

- no Harry!, yo estoy bien… Luna intento matarme! Ella me llevo al bosque y golpeo mi cabeza con una piedra!

- basta Hermione! – hablo por fin Ron – estas loca?, Luna jamás haría eso!

El que Ronald Weasley le hubiese defendido venia a ser una de las experiencias mas maravillosas de su vida, las fuerzas de Luna estaban regresando

- no estoy loca Ron!

- Hermione… te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

- por supuesto que me doy cuenta! Luna Lovegood es una maniática… - el silencio inundo nuevamente la habitación – Tonks llévala a Azkaban… Tonks aléjala de mí – suplico Mione

- pobre Herm… - pronuncio Luna, mientras luchaba por detener la carcajada que con tanta vehemencia sus labios querían soltar – dices que te lleve al bosque?

- no te hagas la inocente… Luna… - dudo un instante ante la última palabra… "Luna… el sacrifice… Selene…" – tu bien sabes que no estoy mintiendo

- yo nunca he dicho que tu mientes… - hizo una pausa en la que todos le miraban confusos – y es que, te sientes tan mal… te lastimaron tanto… necesitas encontrar un culpable… y me culpas a mi… solo por que me odias… pero descuida Herm… yo no te odio… se que no lo haces a propósito… es solo que tu mente…

- cállate! – Granger comenzó a tapar sus oídos

- obviamente aun no estas bien Hermione…

- Tonks, por favor… estoy diciendo la verdad!, que te diga donde estuvo… que te diga…

La futura madre miro inquisidoramente a la rubia, quien mantenía esa expresión tranquila…

- estuve aquí todo el día… - respondió confiada Luna – Cho… tu se los puedes confirmar no es así?

Hasta ese momento Chang comprendió todo, miro de reojo a Harry. Un debate interno se llevo a cabo en su mente… para desgracia de Mione y suerte de Luna… la honradez perdió

- por supuesto… ella estuvo aquí todo el día… no es cierto Neville?

Neville Longbottom miro intrigado a la chica de rasgos asiáticos… recordó entonces su promesa… "Ginny…" – si… - "perdóname Hermione…" – Luna estuvo todo el día aquí…

Hermione Jane Granger simplemente no lo podía creer, todo parecía ser un complot, de pronto recordó entonces a cierto rubio… "Draco…". Creía con gran devoción que si había alguien en esa casa que le apoyaría y creería en ella sin importar nada, ese alguien seria Draco Lucius Malfoy – Draco… donde esta Draco?

La molestia de Ronald fácilmente se convirtió en rabia contenida…"Malfoy…". Luna observo ese casi imperceptible cambio, ahora estaba segura de que había ganado la batalla… la batalla… pero no la guerra.

- estas segura Cho? – pregunto un confuso Harry, mientras miraba como los ojos de la castaña le suplicaban que confiara en ella. Potter busco contacto visual con su mejor amigo, pidiendo consejo…

Weasley noto como el moreno buscaba su ayuda, tomo entonces la decisión que días posteriores traería tanto problema - es cierto… Luna estuvo aquí todo el día – "Si Hermione cree que puede lastimarme y no pagar por eso esta muy equivocada…" se repitió a si mismo el pelirrojo. "Malfoy…", la ira incremento al recordarle… así como al recordar aquella vez en que "el hurón" había besado a "su" Mione…

_Santo pecado fue besarte

* * *

_

Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba lentamente por el bosque, a lo lejos diviso aquella silueta que se encontraba siempre en sus sueños… aquel hombre por el que había traicionado a su hermana y a su señor…

- te conviene… piénsalo bien Draco!

- ya te he dicho que no! – musito molesto el adolescente

- apenas se ven y comienzan a pelear…

- oh Bella! – pronuncio alegremente el adulto al instante que un brillo de malicia relucía en su mirada

- hola Lucius… - un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas… sonrojo que no paso inadvertido para su sobrino… y es que no lo podía evitar, simplemente aquel gesto le dejaba en un estado bastante semejante a un colapso

- hola tía… dime como esta mi madre? – puso especial énfasis en los parentescos – mi padre… que es su esposo – nuevamente el énfasis – no me ha comentado nada, pero tu por ser su hermana – esta vez el énfasis se convirtió en una recalcasion exageradamente remarcada – debes saberlo no?

- esta bien… - los comentarios de su sobrino le trajeron nuevamente a la realidad, recordándole lo terrible de sus actos… lo despreciable de sus sentimientos

_Santo pecado hacerme adicto,  
Al brillo que disparan tus ojos,_

- tu madre… ahora que la mencionas, deberías pensártelo mas por ella… seguro que Narcisa se sentiría feliz de volver a estar con su hijo, no crees? – comento venenozamente Lucius

Draco conjuro toda la frialdad y crueldad que habitaban dentro de él y pronuncio entonces – hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que ella o tú… - miro por breves instantes a Lestrange – o cualquier "miembro" de la familia Malfoy pueda sentir o querer… yo ya no soy un Malfoy… tu mismo me quitaste ese… "privilegio"

El ojigris comenzó a alejarse de su "familia" mientras se felicitaba mentalmente, estaba totalmente seguro de que ese hecho finalizaría todo lazo que le unía a su "respetable familia"… pero Draco aun era muy ingenuo… no sabia de lo que era capaz su padre…

- estas muy equivocado si crees que con dejar de ser un Malfoy, ella te corresponderá… - soltó por fin su veneno el padre

Su sangre se helo por unos momentos, mientras miles de teorías transcurrían a velocidad luz por su mente – no se a que te refieres… - mintió el chico

- fingir demencia jamás a resultado conmigo… y eso lo sabes muy bien Draco…

- Granger… Hermione Jane Granger… - pronuncio Bella notando satisfactoriamente como su sobrino le miraba aterrorizado – seria una lastima que a ella le pasara algo, no Lucius?

- tienes toda la razón Bella… seria una verdadera tragedia que "la sangre sucia" tuviese un accidente, no hijo?... mmm… la única forma para que a ella no sufra… es… mmm… no se, teniendo un "ángel de la guarda"… alguien de nuestro bando que la proteja – miro con sadismo crónico a su vástago

El mundo del rubio nuevamente callo en las sombras; cuando por fin se creía fuera de ese frió mundo… dentro de un mundo de calidez y luz… nuevamente la realidad le regresaba – que tengo que hacer?

- muy bien Draco… sabia que no podías defraudarme mas… después de todo… que es peor que proteger a los sangre sucia?... que es peor que ser aliado de Dumbledore?... que es peor que ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

* * *

- el bosque prohibido?

- así es Ginny, tenemos que ir allá

- pero…

- los demás también iran… no te preocupes, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas vuelvan a unirse…

- piezas... – Ginny Weasley se cuestiono el preciso momento en que ella y sus amigos habían dejado de ser personas y se habían terminado convirtiendo en "piezas"

- Tonks les llevara a más tardar mañana…

- 18 de diciembre… hoy es 18 de diciembre, falta muy poco para que…

- cuando Haley se acerque a la tierra

- Hermione…

- y cuando la marea suba

- hermano…

- la tierra se teñirá de rojo

- Draco…

- el eclipse despertara al sacrifice…

- Luna…

- Selene despertara en el Solsticio de invierno… y si no es asesinada antes del equinoccio de primavera… Harry Potter morirá

- Harry… - repitió tristemente la pelirroja – vamos Ojo loco… - intento esbozar una sonrisa – no hay tiempo que perder…

* * *

Millie se miraba perpleja en el espejo de su "habitación", contemplaba con desilusión su reflejo… no era la primera vez que la chica se sentía molesta con su físico… pero si era la primera ocasión en que ella se encontraba enamorada…

"Amor" la palabra dolía más que nunca… llevo su mano al pecho y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con su cabello, aquella acción tan solo la realizaba cuando pensaba en él…

- gracias – la calida voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos

- no hay de que… después de todo… somos amigas, no es así? – Granger asintió con su cabeza – además da igual si estamos aquí o en otro lugar… lo importante es destruir a… tu-sabes-quien

Hermione recargo su frente sobre el frío cristal, y hay contemplo como la tenue luz de aún estrella luchaba por ser notada… por ganarle al fulgor de la luna…- hay cosas que nunca cambian…

- hay algo que en verdad me preocupa…

- que Millie…

- todo esto ha pasado tan rápidamente… ayer se llevaron a Ginny al hospital, hoy, cuando despertaste del ataque de la "lunática" tus amigos de toda la vida te dan la espalda… y…

Bulstrode detuvo sus palabras al descubrir como unas calladas lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su amiga - lo siento… pero es la verdad, Potter y Weasley son unos mal agradecidos… yo en tu lugar jamás les volvería a hablar…

- la culpable de esto soy yo… yo, por volver a confiar en ellos, por quererles… por ser su amiga…

- el que ellos te hagan cosas deplorables, los convierte a ellos en escoria, no a ti… - dijo con total convicción la ex - slytherin

Antes de que Mione, pudiese agradecerle, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por el que antes fuera un Buscador Búlgaro… Viktor Krum…

- todos duerrmen Herrm – pronuncio el búlgaro – podemos irrnos

Los tres chicos, tomaron sus maletas y con sus varitas hicieron hechizos para no ser descubiertos… salieron cautelosamente del valle y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde seria su próxima residencia… donde Hermione creía estaría lejos… donde estaría a salvo… sin saber que el sitio que buscaban… seria el punto de encuentro… Astaroth y Lilith por fin volverían a estar juntos…

Ellos se encontraban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que ignoraron completamente como varios pares de ojos les observaban en silencio… como a lo lejos una rubia miraba feliz su partida…

- nos veremos pronto Lilith… - amenazo tetricamente Luna – solo tres días…

* * *

Blaise Zabini leyó nuevamente la lechuza que Pansy le había mandado; no podía creerse dueño de tanta suerte, puesto que mas pronto de lo que había creído llevaría acabo su venganza… "venganza…". Cuan dulce le sabría… y cuan amarga a la vez…

Se levanto en silencio y fue desprendiéndose cuidadosamente de cada una de sus ropas, ahora bañadas en sangre… sangre de varios miembros de la orden; sin embargo esto no ayudo mucho para que su cuerpo estuviese pulcro puesto que también había sido herido, pero eso no le importa… para Zabini cualquier precio era el justo… "todo sea por terminar con Malfoy".

El chico de piel oscura desde hacia ya bastante tiempo se encontraba vigilando a la orden, pero aquello no lo hacia por ordenes de Voldemort, no… el lo hacia para su propio provecho…

Siempre había odiado intensamente a Draco, según Blaise ese chico era el peor de todo Hogwarts.

Draco era obstinado, mimado, carente de empatía, controlador y paranoico crónico… (Entre otras muchas mas virtudes), una clara muestra de lo que todo Slytherin debe ser… pero… había algo mas haya de eso, y era que; Pansy Parkinson desde el primer año se había mostrado sumamente interesada en el rubio y aun peor que esto, Zabini amaba profundamente a la chica.

El amor suele ser la causa de las mayores tragedias humanas, como claramente se puede ver; pero hasta que punto estaba dispuesto Zabini a llegar? Hasta donde permitiría que su tragedia continuase?, eso dentro de poco era algo que el descubriría… ya muy tarde por cierto.

Limpio su cuerpo en el lago más cercano, se vistió y arreglo apropiadamente; descanso un poco para el largo recorrido que pronto tendría que realizar… el viaje hacia la muerte es agotador y más cuando lo ignoras.

* * *

- eso es todo? – pregunto molesto el chico

- por el momento si… - comunico Lucius – si se me apetece otra cosa no dudes que te avisare – mostró una tétrica sonrisa

- entonces me retiro… - dijo en el tono mas sumiso que pudo fingir, mientras hacia una semi – reverencia.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de su padre, su estomago necesitaba un poco de espacio para regresar lo que había desayunado. Una vez pudo liberar toda la tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado la escena que vio le provoco nuevamente nauseas.

Su padre besaba apasionadamente a una mujer... y Draco sabia pudo reconocer perfectamente que no se trataba precisamente de su madre…"mas motivos para odiarte" pensó el rubio mientras se alejaba mas.

Talvez aquel era el momento perfecto para comenzar a auto compadecerse pero Draco Malfoy no lo hizo; no, su orgullo jamás le permitiría caer tan bajo. "Que mas bajo puedo caer?... que es peor que estar enamorado de la sangre sucia…?". Cuando se dio cuenta del apelativo que había utilizado con Jane se maldijo mentalmente

"Sangre sucia… cuando dejo de ser la sangre sucia y se convirtió en Jane?... alguna vez fue la sangre sucia?". Con miles de preguntas similares a esas Draco fue profundizando un poco mas en el bosque, preparando así la estrategia a seguir… o al menos intentándolo, ya que solo una cosa gobernaba sus ideas ahora… Hermione Jane Granger.

Flash Back

Era su segundo año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca; quisiera o no admitirlo aquel era un excelente lugar para descansar y pensar. Después del aula de pociones, la biblioteca era el lugar que mas le gustaba.

De pronto un empujón le hizo perder la página que tan desesperadamente se encontraba leyendo, cuando busco al culpable de aquella acción; sus ojos grises se iluminaron por un momento.

- fíjate bien… asquerosa sangre sucia

Hermione volteo al escuchar el insulto. La castaña se encontraba cargando un libro exageradamente pesado, lo cual le impedía una correcta visión – hay perdón Malfoy… que, te hice perder la pagina? Y después de todo lo que te costo contar mas del 10… - dijo Granger con una media sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa, esa que mostraba tanta soberbia escondida, la que reflejaba toda su astucia… era esa la sonrisa que Malfoy no podía olvidar. Y es que, quisiese o no, Draco solía pensar demasiado en esa chica.

Conocía a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus gestos, sabía cuales eran sus horarios y hasta un poco de sus gustos… pero había algo más raro que eso. El no lograba comprender por que le importaba tanto, no entendía por que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos… como siempre regresaba a su mente… a veces se había mentido a si mismo diciéndose que solo pensaba en ella por ser la amiga de Potter o por ganarle siempre en clases… pero muy en su interior el sabia que ninguna de esas excusas era cierta.

- cuida tus palabras Granger… a menos de que quieras ser la siguiente petrificada… - dijo arrastrando sus palabras

- que cínico eres… reconocer abiertamente que tu eres el heredero de Slytherin

- no te confundas, yo nunca dije que era el heredero

- me amenazaste de muerte!

- yo solo dije que si no medias tus palabras podrías morir… y es que no te has dado cuenta de que tan solo atacan a impuros? y obviamente quien quiera que sea el heredero seguro se molestara al saber que una asquerosa sangre sucia – lanzo la mueca despectiva tan característica en el – ha molestado a alguien… ja… bueno tu sabes, de mi posición.

Todo callo como un balde de agua fría en el cuerpo de Mione; que sin previo aviso se sumergió de nuevo en el libro. Leía tan rápido como podía, Draco pensó por unos instantes que sus ojos pronto saldrían de sus orbitas. De pronto la castaña paro de leer tan rápido como había comenzando.

Durante un momento la chica se mantuvo en silencio… después mordió seductoramente sus labios, acto siguiente un débil gemido fue expulsado por sus labios… eso era mas de lo que Malfoy podía soportar

- gracias Malfoy… no eres tan estúpido como pareces… - dijo Mione antes de salir corriendo

El rubio no lo sabia, pero esa seria la ultima vez que vería a la castaña, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pues como el lo había pronosticado, ella seria la siguiente petrificada.

_A tus manos investigando todo,  
Al ruido que haces cuando consigues,  
El milagro...el milagro.

* * *

_

- Ginny… -Ginny – repetía insistentemente mientras emitida raros y sugerentes sonidos.

De pronto un fuerte golpe con una almohada lo saco de su sueño – cállate Potter! – grito Ron muy molesto

Fue hasta entonces que Harry Potter se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El había soñado con Ginny Weasley y no había sido ningún sueño inocente… ahora su rostro tenia un color muy parecido al cabello de su amigo.

- lo siento Ron…

- escucha Harry, estoy de acuerdo con que sientas… - ahora Ron era quien tenia un color rojizo – lo que sea que sientas por mi hermana… pero ten un poco de respeto… se que es un sueño… y que no puedes controlarlo pero…

- lo se Ron, perdón. Te juro que no volverá a suceder

- mas te vale… - comento en un tono en el que era difícil de interpretar si bromeaba o hablaba en serio

"Y yo pensé que sufría con Malfoy…" – oye Ron… - un gemido fue la respuesta que obtuvo – Ron…

- que Harry? Ahora que? – pronuncio molesto Weasley

- nada… en realidad quería saber si ya te habías dormido – comento entre risas el moreno

- muy gracioso Potter… fue así como corriste al increíble hurón saltarín no? – dijo el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba nuevamente una almohada al rostro de su amigo.

Comenzaron los chicos entonces a tener una conversación peculiar. Después de las duras pruebas por las que habían pasado y los escenarios que habían conocido, su lazo de amistad se había vuelto extremadamente fuerte. Tan duro como el acero, parecía como si ahora se tuvieran mucha mas confianza.

"Si algo bueno dejo la búsqueda de los horcruxes, fue la amistad con Ron" pensaba alentadoramente Potter - por que crees que se haya ido Malfoy?

- no lo se, pero seguro que fue para matar a alguien… que mas se podría esperar del hurón alvino? – cuestiono Weasley con una gélida mirada y en un tono totalmente serio

Harry noto inmediatamente como el tono de voz le había cambiado drásticamente a Ron. "Nuevamente esa mirada…" – como sea… buenas noches Ron, hasta mañana – el mudo silencio fue la única respuesta que llego a los oídos del moreno.

En cuanto el adolescente se quedo dormido volvió a soñar con la chica que amaba. Aun en su mente recreaba aquel momento en que había estado con Ginny. Recordaba a la perfección cada detalle del cuerpo de la pelirroja. En algunas ocasiones incluso podía llegar a sentir su aroma y aliento junto a el…

Harry James Potter tuvo una grandiosa noche con sus recuerdos e imaginación, eso le daría fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

_Santo pecado es el deseo,  
Santo pecado tus caderas,  
Y el vértice calido y siniestro,  
Archivo de mis fantasías,  
Tan cerca siempre del cielo,  
Y del infierno...Y del infierno

* * *

_

_  
_El pequeño grupo caminaba tan rápido como podía; pero la tierra húmeda y el suelo desnivelado no le ayudaba mucho. Cuando la castaña se encontró a punto de caer decidieron que lo mejor era descansar un momento. 

- no deberías exigirte tanto Granger

- a que te refieres Millie?

- pues, desde hace una hora te has quedado sin fuerzas y aun así continuaste caminando… deberías haber pedido que paráramos

- no quieras fomentar mas mi creciente manía por huir…

- yo creo que has comenzado a usar mas tu cabeza… el valor es estúpido… solo sirve para que te maten

- eres toda una sly…

- obviamente…

- yo crreo que el valorr de Herr es lo mas atrayente de ella – pronuncio con mucha dificultad el búlgaro, provocando un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Jane y una risa burlona en Bulstrode.

- Viktor muchas gracias por eso… por todo en realidad – una tierna y sincera sonrisa fue dirigida a la castaña

- y… a donde iremos?

- a Hogwarts!

- … - Millicent Bulstrode precia estar bajo hipnosis y Krum del impacto no lograba emitir ninguno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente - estas loca!

- por que?

- tienes la mas minia y remota idea de que tan lejos esta? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – además fue el punto de partida!

- no tenemos ningún otro lugar al que volver y mucho menos dinero… por lo que se, tanto tu casa como la mía fueron destruidas… - ahora un silencio incomodo reino entre ellos – es el lugar perfecto!

- y eso en que ayudara a que derrotemos a Vold… a tu-ya-sabes-quien?

- no lo se! pero necesito ir a Hogwarts! Hay pensare en algo, en la biblioteca seguramente hallaremos ayuda!

- no veo de que forma tinta y papel nos ayuden a derrotar al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

- Dumbledore es el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos! Y además siempre hay una solución en los libros, no existe nada que ellos no puedan resolver!

- si lo es, explica entonces por que esta muerto – pregunto molesta la mestiza desviando el tema de los libros

- no lo se… simplemente no lo se y si te soy sincera… dudo que lo este

- a que te refieres Hermione…

- no estoy muy segura… es solo un presentimiento, una conjetura

- desde cuando la sabelotodo Granger cree en presentimientos?

- desde que acepte la estúpida idea de la estúpida leyenda esa!

- la… leyenda – pronuncio en murmuras entre cortados – demonios! – Grito parándose de un salto – lo olvide, que día es hoy? – pregunto angustiada

Viktor Krum miro su reloj un momento – marrtes… - la mirada furiosa de la morena le hizo comprender que esa no era la respuesta que pedía – 19 de diciembrre… 5:55 a.m.

- que tiene de importante eso… - la castaña fue interrumpida por sus propios pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba

- dos días… tan solo dos días faltan para el Solsticio de invierno, cuando el sacrifice despierte – la sangre los chicos se helo en ese momento – tenemos que llegar inmediatamente a Hogwarts, tenemos que ocultarte Hermione

- eso no servirá de nada… dijeron que de todas formas moriré… es… el destino – comento con desgana la castaña

- si tienes razón… después de todo, no vale la pena intentar salvar a alguien que se da por vencida tan fácilmente; por lo que… mejor haznos un favor y regresemos a la cabaña… ya que solo serán dos días o menos los que tendrás que soportar a los gryffindors… - La mestiza comenzó entonces a caminar rumbo al valle

- por favor no…

- gracias Hermione… con esto me demuestras lo equivocada que estaba al creer que podía llegar a ser amiga de una sangre sucia… eres una niña mimada! Tan solo decidiste huir de hay por que tu amado Malfoy ya no volvería… yo pensé que tenias mas valor. Que eras capaz de poner un alto al juego en que los imbéciles de tus amigos te habían metido – el dolor que por tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo estaba saliendo a flote.

Flash Back

- mientes Ron!

- por que tendría que mentir Hermione!

- por que ahora eres novio de Luna… te vendes tan fácil! – rugió molesta la castaña

- entonces es por eso!, estas tan celosa de que sea novio de Luna que te has inventado todo este teatrito para que terminemos… eres despreciable! – comento en tono triunfante el pelirrojo

- tu eres el despreciable Ron Weasley! – dijo Hermione luchando con todas sus fuerzas por impedir que sus lagrimas se desbordasen

- son unos idiotas!

- quien te crees para insultarnos así Bulstrode? – cuestiono un molesto moreno

- pues por lo que veo, la única amiga que tiene Hermione. – Millicent se acerco a la castaña y en un gesto fraternal la abrazo – si ella dice que la Lunática la ataco, yo le creo

Una mueca de molestia se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia – y por que Luna atacaría a Hermione?

- por que esta loca!!!, es una perfecta psicópata! Envidia tanto a Hermione que haría cualquier cosa para deshacerse de ella… - miro acusadoramente a Lovegood – que acaso no puedes conseguir el amor de Weasley de otra forma?

- basta ya! – esta vez fue Tonks quien grito – no es el momento para que pelen!

- entonces que pretendes que haga?, que Luna me mate sin sufrir consecuencias?

- ella no te ataco Hermione – ella lo sabia, conocía a la perfección el hecho de que la castaña no mentía, pero habían sido ordenes directas de Dumbledore el que ella no interviniese

- así que tu también… tu también estas de su lado… - pronuncio Mione mientras se desmoronaba – quiero ver a Draco!, donde esta Draco? – exigió como una niña a la que le han quitado su juguete favorito

- el ya no regresara Hermione…

- que?

- ha sido cambiado de misión… se me informo en la tarde – comunico la Metamorfomaga

- así que el hurón por fin nos ha dejado?

- cállate – nuevos insultos fueron proferidos por Weasley – cállate – Ronald no parecía querer parar, su ego se encontraba demasiado herido – te he dicho que te calles! – grito Mione mientras le lanzaba una fuerte cachetada al pelirrojo – no vuelvas a insultarlo!

- así que me golpeas por Malfoy?

- si, y no me arrepiento… te golpeare nuevamente cada vez que te oiga insultarlo… tu… comadreja pobretona!

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, nadie nunca se abría imaginado que esa frase saliese de Hermione

- Hermione… no deberías insultar a Ron – pronuncio aun inocentemente Neville – el solo quiere ayudarte…

- tu cierra el hocico cara de bola! – grito furiosa Bulstrode

- no lo llames cara de Bola! – esta vez fue Cho quien grito

- tu quien eres para darme ordenes chinita? – una intensa pelea de miradas se llevo acabo entre las chicas – todos ustedes me dan asco!, van por la vida promulgando el amor fraternal y la lealtad; pero en cuanto tienen oportunidad le dan la espalda a quien siempre los ha apoyado!. Si eso es tener amigos prefiero seguir sola!

La discusión continúo así por varias horas más; todo pareció concluir con la salida de los adolescentes y Tonks. El cuarto de las chicas ahora se encontraba en total silencio

- son unos idotas – por fin logro pronunciar Krum

- amén por eso… - respondió la mestiza – Hermione no tienes por que soportarlos mas. No permitas que te sigan utilizando

- por supuesto que no Millie… - una breve pausa fue requerida para que la castaña secara sus ojos – me iré, ya no soporto mas ese sitio…

- si eso quieres esta bien, pero tenemos que irnos esta noche cuando todos duerman…

Granger miro consternada a su compañera de cuarto – que?

- no creerás que te dejare ir sola o si?, además… yo tampoco soporto a estos

- no Millicent… no puedo arriesgarte a…

- cállate!, soy tu amiga no? Y se supone que las amigas… - medito un poco mas sus palabras – que las verdaderas amigas se apoyan no?

- yo también… yo también quierro irr con Herr – dijo tímidamente krum

- si, seria buena idea de que el fortachón, cerebro en los músculos nos acompañara, estaremos mas seguras… pero tenemos que planearlo bien… mmm… utilizaremos un poco de belladona para dormirlos y luego le quitaremos a Tonks las varitas… si todo lo haremos a la media noche

Y así lo habían hecho, llevaron a cabo ese poco elaborado plan; sorprendiendo a Hermione por la eficacia que había mostrado tal impulsiva idea.

_He tratado de encontrar la analogía,  
Para ponerle algún nombre,  
A este caos que me has causado,  
Que me gusta y me fastidia,  
Y me ha dado por llamarle solo, Santo pecado._

Fin del Flash Back

- no soy una cobarde!... pero tengo miedo!, no quiero morir… pero todos dicen que lo haré

- entonces cuando todos digan que los hijos o descendientes de muggles no tienen derecho a usar magia también tendrán razón? – susurro Millicent al mismo tiempo que pequeñas y silenciosas gotas surgían de sus cansados ojos

- no… pero es que ya he agotado todas mis fuerzas… - "fuerzas… ". Recordó las palabras de Lilith. "se fuerte Hermione… hazte fuerte… para que al mirarte en el espejo veas tu propio valor". Como por arte de magia la castaña se puso de pie y con delicadeza sin igual tomo la mano de su amiga – pero si alguien a de morir ese día… no seré yo, te lo aseguro.

Una gran sonrisa fue realizada por los delgados labios de la ex – slytherin. Habría sido el momento perfecto de no ser por la brusca interrupción del buscador – mirren – grito mientras jaloneada los brazos de las chicas y apuntaba una lejana dirección

- humo… grandioso ahora un incendio – pronuncio con tono acido Bulstrode

- no Millie!, una casa, ves! – dijo Mione señalando un punto lejano

- ah… una casa… una casa! – la alegría regreso a la morena – eso seguro nos ahorrara mucho tiempo

- podremos descansar un poco y talvez comer…- Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de cómo sus amigos corrían presurosamente al recinto – no hagan eso!, no podemos…

- corre Granger… corre!, llegaremos a Hogwarts mas pronto de lo que creíamos!

- que? - Cuestiono Jane – dudo que tengan polvos flu… o transladores, lo único que podemos hacer es pedir refugio ahí – pronuncio con su típico tono de sabelotodo; por aquel tono era que medio Hogwarts le odiaba

- obvio no… pero seguro tienen escobas…

- y eso de que nos sirve?. No creo que sean mágicas…

- a veces dudo que seas el premio anual… - dijo mientras paraba en seco para golpear suavemente la frente de Granger – por que las escobas son mágicas?

- pues por que tienen un complicado hechizo en ellas…

- y acaso no esta con nosotros la bruja capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo???, seguro que has de haber leído por lo menos 2 veces algunos libros de quiddich o algo que mencionase ese hechizo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione Jane Granger se sintió feliz y en deuda con los chicos; por haber hablado tanto de ese deporte y haberla obligado a leer: Quiddich a través de los tiempos.

El recuerdo de sus "amigos" sin embargo, también fue doloroso

_Santo pecado,  
Si me das una razón para estar vivo,  
Porque después das dos para estar muerto

* * *

_

Neville Longbottom soñaba incómodamente en la habitación que compartía con Krum… el lugar era sobrio, prácticamente tan solo contaba con dos muebles; descontando la cama. El tic-tac del reloj era el sonido predominante, pues aparte de la respiración de Neville no había nada que compitiese con el.

Eran las 6:23 a.m. del 19 de diciembre cuando Longbottom despertó.

- tan solo fue un sueno… un sueño – se dijo el chico de cara redonda, mientras secaba con la manga de su pijama, el sudor de su frente. Si bien Neville nunca se había caracterizado por ser valiente o de carácter fuerte, tampoco se le consideraba una mala persona. "Pero soy un traidor…"

Flash Back

Una vez "finalizada" la discusión con Granger, Neville se dirigió velozmente al cuarto de Chang… donde también encontró a Lovegood.

- lo siento… pensé que estabas sola - dijo mientras daba media vuelta

- no te preocupes Neville, Luna es de confianza – replico la chica

Longbottom dudo un instante – porque… porque tuvimos que mentir?

- que no es obvio?, - comento Luna con una voz totalmente nueva para Neville – yo pensé que solo en apariencia era torpe – dijo mientras miraba a Chang

El chico sentía cada vez mayor remordimiento y confusión – entonces… tu atacaste a Hermione

- por supuesto… le hubiera matado de no ser por… - Lovegood recordó entonces a la figura que el día anterior había interferido en su misión. "Dame tiempo… alguien le odia mas que tu… hay cosas peores que la muerte" – Zabini…

- Blaise… Zabini… el que tiene que ver en esto? – cuestiono temerosa Cho

- nunca se han preguntado como, porque o quien nos protege aquí? – desvió el tema Luna.

Cho Chang negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Neville Longbottom. Para Cho; Luna Lovegood ahora lucia mucho mas sospechosa y loca que nunca antes… - se supone… se supone que estamos seguros porque… este seria el ultimo lugar en que tu-ya-sabes-quien nos buscaría – respondió con un poco muy poca seguridad

- en verdad te crees ese cuento? – una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – debo suponer entonces que tu piensas lo mismo Longbottom – sin esperar a la respuesta del chico, Luna continuo – si bien en el valle hay muchos hechizos raros y poderosos… lo mas intrigante de esto es que… otros miembros de la orden se encuentran vigilándonos…

- porque harían eso?

- tu porque crees Longbottom?

- protegen a Harry…

- muy cerca Chang… pero no solo cuidan a Potter, hay aquí habitantes mucho más importantes que él… - noto como una creciente molestia se asomaba por los ojos de Neville. "Sus diferencias con Potter serán de mucha utilidad…" – Pero saben que es aun mas curioso que eso?. Los mortifagos pueden… claro si quisieran… entrar y salir con total libertad del valle, pero…

- pero que?

- si dejas de interrumpirme lo diré… - comento Luna divertida, mientras disminuya aun mas la rapéis de sus palabras – cuando ustedes llegaron… eran guiados por Lupin y el hermano de Ronald… solo se puede llegar a este sitio si se es guiado por otra persona… consiente o inconscientemente…

- solo si alguien les muestra el camino… o los siguen… de no ser así… - Neville dudo un poco – el lugar pasara inadvertido

- también las personas que habitan hay… es el efecto espejo…

- efecto espejo? – repitió Chang. "Dudo que en realidad exista eso… será otra de sus bromas"

- nadie nunca sabe cuando hablo en serio o en broma… ni yo misma Cho…

La sangre de la chica se helo; "Puede leer mis pensamientos…?". La mente de Chang fue llenada por miles de ideas, planes, estrategias y mucho, mucho pánico; para cuando se dio cuenta de el error que había cometido observo como Luna Lovegood le dirigía una mirada de satisfacción – yo…

- Zabini a estado siguiendo al imbécil de Malfoy… - anticipándose a la pregunta que Neville iba a realizar Luna dijo – no nos a atacado porque el no nos vigila por ordenes de Voldemort – los chicos emitieron un leve gemido de miedo – esta aquí por motivos personales

- vigila… el nos vigila? – pregunto Cho mientras buscaba por la ventana algún signo del mortio – pero también nos has dicho que la orden…

- si… pero todo es estrategia… nunca la entenderían… todos somos parte de un juego… nos toman como piezas de ajedrez… Dumbledore y Voldemort solo juegan con nuestras vidas

Ahora Neville estaba totalmente convencido de que la chica estaba loca – Luna… -interrumpió tímidamente – El profesor esta muerto… lo mato Snape…

- eso es lo que les han hecho creer… Snape siempre ha sido un perro fiel… a la sombra del viejo ese…

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, nadie sabia que decir o si decirlo; muchas revelaciones importantes se habían hecho en muy poco tiempo. Luna pareció comprender la situación y cortando el sonido mudo hablo – mejor retírate a tu habitación Longbottom – Neville siguió sin vacilar aquella orden – dentro de muy poco tiempo veras a Ginny…

- como es que… lo sabes…? – pregunto el chico

- no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres conocer la respuesta…

- tenemos derecho a…

- tener mas información les costaría la vida Chang… es suficiente con el pecado que acaban de cometer… no creen?

- pecado… - Neville camino directo a la alcoba, tan solo lograba naufragar en un mar de preguntas e ideas… "Cometí un pecado… valdrá la pena?... pecado… Ginny lo vale?". Con emociones encontradas paso todo el día.

Después de la cena Neville quedo profundamente dormido… pero esto no evito que su conciencia continuara atormentándolo, causándole el mas aterrador sueño que el recordase

Fin del Flash Back

Miraba angustiado sus manos que ahora sentía cubiertas de sangre – solo soy un pecador… - el recuerdo de Ginny le invadió – no tengo derecho a soñar contigo… no tengo derecho a pensar en ti.- el sentimiento de culpa continuo atormentándolo… sentimiento que no se iría hasta días después

Neville no lo sabia pero aquel sentimiento le salvaría… la redención solo llega por medio de la culpa… culpa que Cho Chang no sentía…

_Y grito que es un santo pecado,  
Santo pecado,

* * *

_

El ministerio de magia, está situado justo en el centro de Londres. Para poder ingresar (si eres visitante) es preciso ir en metro hasta el centro y buscar una cabina de teléfono roja… ciertamente es complicado poder hallar el lugar, pero para el experto; aquello es fácil... aun mas cuando se llega por la entrada para empleados… aun mas cuando serás el próximo ministro de magia… aun mas cuando serás el mas joven que se ha tenido en toda la historia.

Percy Ignatius Weasley caminaba con paso seguro dentro del ministerio, pues creía ingenuamente que aquel era el lugar mas seguro que pudiese existir.

Entro descuidadamente a su ahora despacho, tomo asiento y lentamente comenzó a leer su periódico. La soberbia del pelirrojo le había impedido darse cuenta de que no se encontraba precisamente solo en aquel momento.

- es bueno saber que alguien esta disfrutando de un momento de paz…

La voz que irrumpió su tranquilidad provenía detrás de su puerta – que haces tú aquí?

- que forma tan poco amable de saludar, dudo que sus padres le educaran de esa manera – comento indignada la mujer de edad mayor.

- que manera tan poco educada de ingresar a una oficina; si Dumbledore te acostumbro a… - antes de poder terminar su insulto, la varita de su visitante se encontraba en su garganta – amenazar a un servidor publico de esa manera equivale a un mes en Azkávan…

- con gusto pasaría ese mes… aunque dígame señor Weasley – Percy hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar su propio apellido – quien me llevara?, que yo sepa sus carceleros le han traicionado… que yo sepa, Azkávan no es mas que una sombra de lo que fue – alejo su varita mientras tomaba delicadamente asiento

- has venido desde tan lejos solo para hablar de problemas insignificantes?

- insignificantes, dice? – Pregunto incrédula – desde cuando el genocidio es insignificante?

- Minerva, no creo que…

- casi siento vergüenza, sabe… - pronuncio McGonagall con melancolía mientras miraba un punto vacío en el espacio – usted era uno de mis estudiantes preferidos y duele ver en lo que se ha convertido

- en lo que me he convertido?, orgullosa es como deberías sentirte. Pronto seré nombrado como el ministro de magia; el mas joven que ha tenido el ministerio

- a precio de que?, la fama… el dinero… todo eso vale la pena? Haber renunciado a su familia?

- no entenderías… nunca has sufrido las carencias o humillaciones que yo… ahora tengo todo cuando necesito; dinero, fama, buena reputación y poder… si tuve que perderlos por conseguir eso, no me arrepiento

- si me lo pregunta hizo un mal trato… perdió y por mucho… pero yo no estoy aquí para reconciliarle con su familia… Señor Weasley necesito su ayuda

- me he enterado que ha cerrado Hogwarts, debieron hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Con gusto conseguiré un empleo para ti… pero dudo que sea algún puesto importante, después de todo su edad no es muy…

- yo no necesito trabajo! – grito molesta la animaga – que no se da cuenta por lo que estamos pasando?, miles de personas mueren a diario solo porque ustedes se niegan a tomar verdaderas medidas de defensa

- y como hacerlo, dime?. Nadie en su sano juicio lucharía contra el señor tenebroso… todos le temen, saben que enfrentarle significa la muerte…

- sus padres señor Weasley… ellos aun tienen el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, para no darse por vencidos y luchar por lo que creen…

- mis padres están locos!

- veo que he cometido un grave error al venir aquí – dijo Minerva mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- piénsalo… un trabajo en el ministerio promete mas que pertenecer a la orden… si lo deseas incluso puedo convertirte en mi secretaria… a la otra la asesinaron…

McGonagall giro un poco su cuerpo, dejando ver a Percy como delgadas y silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por su mejilla. Esa era la mejor actuación que había realizado en toda su vida y a pesar de que detestaba causar tanto dolor en el chico sabia que tan solo existía una posibilidad para que Percy Weasley cooperase con ellos. Saco entonces su ultima carta – no gracias… una cosa mas… Penélope Clearwater esta muerta… -

Percy Weasley estaba petrificado, de no haberse encontrado sentado posiblemente hubiera caído de rodillas sobre el fino piso de mármol – que?

Penélope había sido la novia del chico durante muchos años; y aunque la pareja había terminado desde hacia mas de medio año, era del total conocimiento de McGonagall que el aun la amaba profundamente. Tan solo esa información era capaz de hacerle reaccionar

- ella era… descendiente de muggles… y… se encontraba también en la orden; murió hace 3 horas… lo lamento Percy – Minerva abrió lentamente la puerta

- espera… - Aun dudando el pelirrojo se acerco a su antes profesora de transformación – quien… quien la mato?

- Pansy… Parkinson

_Si construyes paraísos por un rato,  
¿Porque después me avientas al infierno?_

_Y digo que es un santo pecado  
Santo pecado,  
Santo pecado conocerte.

* * *

_

Severus Snape esperaba sentado en el frío despacho de Voldemort. El lugar parecía ser el mismo de siempre, tan oscuro, tan desprovisto de vida… tan estremecedor. Y es que resulta totalmente estremecedor un lugar que al pasar de muchos años sigue igual. Fue hay donde Tom Ryddle ordeno la muerte de miles; en ese sitio también se tramaron los mas sanguinarios planes del Lord… en aquel sitio Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy fueron aceptados en el selecto grupo… donde el ex – profesor vendió su alma… donde todo rastro de humanidad desapareció en el.

Recordar, como estaremos a punto de descubrir, es una habilidad muy característica y traicionera del ser humano. La memoria es caprichosa, jugar con ella puede incluso causar la perdida de tu cordura… recrear momentos difíciles y tristes solo causa dolor y angustia… Pero para este hombre de ojos negros sufrir era una aspiración.

Toco por instinto la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo; los recuerdos le envolvieron una vez más.

Flash Back

Un hombre de cabello grasiento y negro se encontraba sentado en un oscuro parque. Era más de media noche y tan solo los astros celestiales alumbraban el solitario sitio. Un sonido de pasos lejanos le hizo saber que la persona a quien esperaba por fin había llegado.

- creo que tarde mucho verdad… discúlpame Sev…

- no hay nada que disculpar, ya estoy acostumbrado… como estas Lily? – una pequeña pero emocionada sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del futuro profesor de pociones.

- Severus… - la mujer le abrazo tiernamente – tenemos que hablar… tu significas mucho para mi, pero…

Snape sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir lentamente, presentía que aquella conversación no terminaría bien. Las frases que tanto temían estaban a punto de ser emitidas por el ser que mas amaba… por el único que había amado… y que le había amado.

- hoy James… me lo ha pedido… me ha pedido que me case con él! – un dejo de alegría se asomo en su voz – por eso… por eso tú y yo no podemos continuar… viéndonos. Es lo mejor para los dos; por favor entiende

- si eso a ti te hace feliz… – intento decir Severus con toda sinceridad

- por favor Sev… - Ella era la única persona con derecho a llamarlo de esa manera, la única que conseguía derribar los muros que el había puesto entorno suyo – entiende… James tiene un futuro muy prometedor, tiene una buena posición y además; asegurado un puesto en el ministerio

- y en cambio yo no tengo nada… - la voz de ex – slytherin comenzaba a sonar llena de rabia y resentimiento – nada que ofrecerte…

- no es por eso y tu lo sabes – intento excusarse la mujer

- es porque lo amas…

Lily Evans guardo silencio un minuto, dándole a entender que era ese el verdadero motivo – veras que pronto encontraras a una chica que te haga feliz, te volverás a enamorar Severus… te lo aseguro… esta vez de alguien que si merezca tu amor… una mujer que sea tierna, cariñosa… sin avaricia… sin rencores… alguien que no sea como yo

- alguien que no sea como tu? Encontrar a alguien que no se parezca a ti será fácil… nadie es como tu… inteligente, valiente – las mejillas del moreno comenzaban a tornarse rojas - con ese espectacular don de ver en las personas algo bueno

- no sigas por favor – gruesas y mudas lagrimas emergían velozmente por los ojos verdes de Evans – quisiera parecerme a quien tu crees que soy… - dio un tierno beso en los labios del hombre y se alejo corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

Aquel fue el último beso que recibió, la última vez que tuvo un sentimiento digno en su interior.

- Potter… - profirió en un tranquilo murmullo mientras apretaba sus puños

Después de eso todo cambiaria… todo.

_Hoy sumo sueños a mis dudas,  
Hoy resto besos a mis ganas,

* * *

_

Un hombre con finas ropas y modales elegantes resaltaba a simple vista en aquel insalubre lugar. Ese tipo de sitios eran el motivo principal por el cual, Lucius Malfoy detestaba a los muggles.

"Tan frágiles, tan sucios… tan inútiles" – tan desechables – interrumpió sus pensamientos un hombre de mirada fría y vacía

- efectivamente… - Lucius sonrió – hola Severus…

- hola Lucius… tan puntual como siempre

- viejas costumbres nunca cambian… - profirió con total descaro – pero hoy tengo un bueno motivo…

- una nueva mujer a espaldas de Narcisa no es un motivo valido para mí…

Malfoy miro con desden por unos instantes a su acompañante – nada que tenga que ver con faldas es valido para alguien que no ha tenido mujer desde hace casi un año… - finalizo mientras una mueca de superioridad se dejaba ver en su rostro - hoy por fin… - susurro cambiando drásticamente el tema – el señor tenebroso ha decidió vernos… quizás nos acepte… seremos los nuevos caballeros de Walpurgis… Hoy mortífagos y mañana quien sabe, hasta podríamos derrocarle… - el rubio medito un poco las palabras que había pronunciado

– un paso a la vez… - respondió el moreno - primero tenemos que mejorar el grupo… después de todo, es de conocimiento público que el señor tenebroso desde hace un tiempo ha perdido firmeza. Pasa largas temporadas desaparecido y comienza a mostrar flaqueza en sus ideales…

- entonces eso no hace mas que cooperar con nuestro plan… algún día el control el mundo mágico será nuestro

Severus Snape miro con mayor atención al rubio platinado. Tenia ya varios años de conocer a aquel hombre sin embargo fue hasta ese momento que se cuestiono el verdadero motivo de su interés. "Avaricia… poder y dinero" se respondió casi inmediatamente. Para el era muy fácil poder leer a Malfoy, aun sin la necesidad de usar Oclumancia. Pero el?, porque Severus Snape tenia la necedad de unirse a tan sádico grupo.

Cierto es que, desde siempre mostró un especial interés en las Artes Oscuras. Concordaba en mucho con las ideas y métodos de Ryddle; sin embargo el odio total hacia los muggles. Matarlos era algo que no le convencía por completo... "Padre" en su memoria de pronto apareció la imagen de aquel ser que el había dado la vida… una vida llena de humillaciones y carencias…

Su padre (muggle) le maltrataba constantemente… siempre le odio. "Muggles…". Pero no era eso lo que realmente le motivaba. "Lily…". Despecho era la mejor descripción del sentimiento motor en su ser. Cuando Lily y James se casaron, Snape se volvió aun mas pesimista, antisocial y arisco; deseaba con todo su ser ver desaparecido a Potter… por lo que, cuando se entero que este se había unido a la orden (y arrastrado con el a Lily) decidió ir en su contra. Pero no contaba con que, terminar con la vida de James no haría sino causar en él una mayor herida.

_Hoy vivo al filo de la nostalgia,  
Hoy tengo heridas como estrellas_

Fin del Flash Back

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió bruscamente. Cuando Snape alzó su vista en busca de Tom; se encontró con algo que su cerebro se negaba rotundamente a creer.

- te he sorprendido mas de lo que pensaba – sonrió relajadamente un hombre de cabello ondulado

_Hoy sueño mientras te extraño,  
Con olvidarte...olvidarte

* * *

_

Las 9:24 a.m. era la hora que señalaba el desgastado reloj Viktor, cuando descendieron

- fue mas sencillo de lo que creía – dijo Mione con total desconfianza

- demasiado sencillo – Millicent miraba alterada hacia todos lados

Hogsmeade era el único pueblo totalmente mágico que quedaba en Gran Bretaña, o al menos eso fue lo último que había sabido Hermione; pero de pronto al encontrarse con la realidad descubrió que ya no había ningún pueblo totalmente mágico en Inglaterra

Todo parecía desierto y completamente descuidado. De todas las tiendas colgaban letreros que indicaban el nulo servicio del lugar. Había basura por todas partes; y posesiones de magos se encontraban visibles en la calles

- les atacaron… acabaron con todo el pueblo! – dijo Hermione mientras alzaba una pequeña muñeca frente a Honeydukes

- no es momento para lamentarnos Hermione – grito Millicent mientras jalaba fuertemente a su amiga

Jane intento objetar algo, pero cuando se dio cuenta del motivo por el que Bulstrode corría, ella misma apresuro el paso.

* * *

Neville Longbottom bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando descubrió a Cho llorando, mientras las palmas de sus manos tapaban su boca

- Cho, estas bien? – pregunto con temor

Longbottom esperaba escuchar alguna queja o comentario por su intromisión pero ella reacciono de manera alarmante. Miro aterrada al chico, Neville siguiendo sus instintos se acerco un poco e intento abrazarla. Chang acepto inmediatamente aquel gesto y entre sus brazos comenzó a gemir y emitir ruidos demasiados raros… como intentando decir algo

- no te entiendo Cho… - dijo el adolescente. Alejo suavemente a la chica de su pecho (cosa que le costo mucho trabajo pues ella se rehusaba a separarse). Una vez se encontró de frente a ella, noto como sus manos seguían pegadas a su rostro… sin embargo algo nuevo había. Gotas de sangre caían lentamente por los dedos de Chang – que te sucede? – pregunto con mucho temor el chico de cara redonda.

Cho Chang comenzó a alejar lentamente sus manos… dejándole ver a Neville el motivo de su angustia y desesperación… este en respuesta solo pudo proferir un grito de terror – que le paso a tu boca?

_Mentiras que te creo,  
Verdades que te inventas,_

- es el pago por su pecado – dijo Luna detrás de Neville

- que?

- es un castigo… - comunico con total calma la rubia - acaso creías que podías pecar y no recibir algo a cambio?- sonrió maliciosamente

_Santo es el coraje,  
_

- eres una… - grito un Neville irreconocible, lleno de rabia, rencor y sed de venganza. Se lanzo velozmente contra Luna, haciendo que esta cállese al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, mientras que un delgado hilo rojo salía por uno de sus oídos

Longbottom tomo el florero mas cercano y lo alzo lo mas alto que pudo con la completa convicción de golpearlo contra la cabeza de Lovegood – anda… hazlo… un pecado mas – rezongo en tono burlón – fue entonces cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer – no tienes valor ni para eso… es por eso que Ginny jamás te amara

_Y pecado es el delirio de quererte para mí.  
_

- no me importa si no me ama… yo solo quiero que sea feliz – pronuncio antes de retirarse con Cho en sus brazos

- hasta ahora me ha sorprendido tu paciencia y tolerancia… me pregunto hasta donde podrás llegar… Nymphadora? – dijo en un murmullo Luna al ponerse de pie

Una vez la chica se retiro de la sala, Nymphadora Tonks salio del armario. Su rostro empapado de lagrimas y sudor dejaban ver toda la frustración y miedo que había dentro de ella. Sin control alguno de su cuerpo se dejo caer en el sofá mientras soltaba la varita que segundos atrás mantenía aferrada a sus dedos – no te entrometas… fue una orden!... esto también es un pecado – comenzó a sollozar nuevamente – que castigo tendré por él?

_  
Santo pecado,  
_


	15. En Lo Profundo Del Bosque

Hola!, hoy aquie les traego el neuvo capitulo de esta i loca hisotira, ejm.. me aprece que he tardado menos en escrivir este cpaitulo que los otros... bueno... que le spodre decir... la cancion que da titulo a este capitulo es una de mis favoritas, tiene varias versine sy todas estan geniales!. Es uno de los primero endings de la serie: Inuyasha, orginalmente se titula: Fukari mori o lago asi xD, en su version en ingles es: Deep Forest, ambas versioensinterpretdas por el grupo: Do as infinity. La version en español, sin embargo (que es la letra que expongo aui) es del genial grupo Charm!, en vdd si pueden consigan esta cancion, es totalmente recomendable xD simplemente genial. Bueno.. ahora regresando con la historia... que les dire.. es algo extremista... varias partes dramaticas y otras pocas algo comicas jejeje ya saben con mi comun humor negro y acido... en fin, espeor que les gute.. a apartir de ahora las cosas comenzaran a tenr un mayor sentido y todos los recuerdos d elos perosnajes tendran mucha relevancia jejeeje si yo se... yo y mi trauma con el pasado, peor que quieren que haga?, soy demaciado aferrada xD (asi como parlachina), bueno sin ams que decir les dejo...

P.D: muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, en vdd agradesco sus comentarios, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, gracial mil!, en vdd de nos er por sus animos yo no continuaria escriviendo xD solo me queda pedirles que promocionen el fic, pls! mi ego no necesita !!! en fin... les dejo con la hitora (tks por leer mis locuras)

* * *

_**En Lo Profundo Del Bosque**_

Draco Malfoy escuchaba las tediosas indicaciones que su padre daba a los mortífagos ahí reunidos – capturaran a todos los unicornios… no los lastimen o haré en ustedes algo diez veces peor de lo que hagan con ellos – amenazaba – tu te encargaras de los centauros – dijo a su hijo. El rubio asintió y salio tan rápido como pudo; quería alejarse tanto como le fuera posible, la presencia de su padre le daba asco.

Dejo que sus pies comenzaran a moverse con total libertad, caminaba sin dirección alguna o al menos eso creía, pues no consideraba que muy pronto su instinto le guiaría a su felicidad… y tristeza.

_Entre el frío del bosque_

_Y en su soledad se debe ocultar_

Bellatrix miraba a lo lejos como su sobrino se alejaba cuando una voz le hizo estremecer – síguelo… cuando lo encuentres con ella, no la captures hasta que Lovegood… no, mejor dicho… no la captures hasta que Crouch haya llegado – la mujer acato inmediatamente

Lucius se introdujo nuevamente a la casa de campaña, en que minutos antes había dado ordenes. Con sus modales elegantes apareció un poco de Whisky puro de malta, tomo asiento y comenzó a leer la edición diaria de: "El profeta". Malfoy se encontraba placidamente sentado cuando un sonoro ruido helo su sangre.

Aullidos espantosos resonaban dolorosamente por todas partes, gritos sádicos y risas malévolas eran transportadas por el viento – hombres lobo… vampiros… gigantes – susurro mientras se dirigía al exterior con una sonrisa triunfal en sus finos labios

* * *

Un azotar de cajones resonaba en aquella habitación; a Neville no le interesaba cuidar el sueño de sus compañeros. Para él, sanar a Chang era la mayor prioridad. Cuando por fin hubo encontrado el frasco que con tanta desesperación buscaba se hinco ante la chica de rasgos asiáticos e introdujo lo que parecía ser un poco de poción Reabastecedora de Sangre.

Una vez la chica se termino el liquido Longbottom le miro fijamente, como esperando que algún tipo de milagro surgiese. La adolescente tan solo le miraba suplicantemente mientras que por sus ojos parecía salir un mar entero de lágrimas

La hemorragia había cesado, sin embargo Cho aun no había dicho nada – ya estas mejor?, esa cortada fue muy grave… - sus orejas adquirieron un color rojizo – pensé que morirías – la chica seguía sin responder – esta poción te devuelve la sangre que pierdes y sana tu herida, creo… debe funcionar… la hizo Hermione – la culpa se hizo nuevamente presente en el muchacho – bien… dime como te sientes?

Cho Chang hizo un vano y fugaz intento por articular alguna frase, palabra, gemido… cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de su boca, pero nada parecía surgir. Fue entonces que ella lo comprendió. "Pecado…"

- esto es culpa de Luna! – Neville se paro de pronto con la intención de encontrar a Lovegood, sin embargo fue detenido por la calida mano de la chica.

Sin la necesidad de ninguna palabra, con tan solo su mirada Cho le hizo saber a Neville que no debía hacer eso, que aceptaba su castigo… su culpa. El chico comprendió inmediatamente; comenzó a limpiar delicadamente la sangre de Chang

Era raro pero sin la necesidad de hablar; ellos podían entender los pensamientos del otro, la comunicación que tenían era algo mucho mas profundo… un sentimiento de gratitud y ternura nació en cada uno respectivamente… pero para desgracia de una chica, pronto aquellos sentimientos mutarían hasta convertirse en algo llamado amor…

* * *

Ginny Weasley decencia delicadamente por las escaleras. A pesar de las circunstancias por las que pasaba; un débil sentimiento de alegría estaba siendo emitido por su sistema nervioso. Y es que, encontrarse nuevamente en Hogwarts le reanimaba incontrolablemente.

La pelirroja corría y saltaba de un lado a otro por el gran comedor; parecía como si por un instante hubiese olvidado todos los problemas que tenia… como si hubiese olvidado la trágica historia que envolvía su alrededor. De pronto, la figura de un señor de edad avanzada le interrumpió – basta de tonterías!, que no has comprendido el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí?

- por supuesto que lo comprendo!, pero frunciendo el seño tanto como tu, no conseguiré nada mas que envejecer rápidamente – rezongo al instante Ginny

Lo que parecía ser una sonrisa fue visible para la menor de los Weasley – que gustos tan raros tiene Potter. Elegir a una niña rezongona e infantil como novia…

- no soy una niña, ni infantil y mucho menos su novia!

- pero lo fuiste o lo serás… da igual

Sin entender bien por que, Ginny se sintió agradecida de encontrarse en ese momento con aquel sujeto. "Pudo ser peor… pude haber terminado con Snape…" se consoló. Weasley comenzó a observar mejor a su acompañante (o mejor dicho guardaespaldas).

Su cara era como si hubiese sido tallada en madera por alguien que tenía sólo una vaga idea de lo que son las caras humanas. Cada pulgada de piel parecía tener cicatrices. La boca parecía a una incisión diagonal, y un pedazo grande de la nariz faltaba. Todo aquello eran claras muestras de porque Alastor Moody era considerado el mejor auror de toda la época

- Ojoloco, tu siempre has sabido toda la verdad no es cierto? – cuestiono Ginny dudosa

- talvez si, talvez no… eso no importa

- para mi si!, para mi es muy importante tu… - "opinión" iba a finalizar cuando espantosos ruidos emergieron por todas direcciones

- Granger ha llegado – sentencio satisfactoriamente el ex - auror

* * *

Tom Marvolo Ryddle jugaba insistentemente con su varita mientras esperaba ansioso la llegada de aquella mujer. Si bien, el mago tenia mucha paciencia y por demás tenacidad, también solía tener una nula tolerancia hacia los errores… y ser conocedor de que; él había cometido uno le resultaba nada grato.

- Jane… - una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su cara – Hermione… - una molestia emergió de pronto – Granger… - apretó fuertemente su puño.

Lentamente sus recuerdos comenzaron a emerger, recuerdos que traerían consigo un total sentimiento de frustración…

Flash Back

La calida brisa de verano agitaba pacíficamente unos cuantos mechones de su cabello. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, era cuando mucho las 6:30 a.m. Jane Cole esperaba pacientemente el autobús mientras escribía sobre un desgastado libro. Aquel objeto era tal vez su más valiosa posesión; antecedida claro, por el hermoso medallón que meses atrás Ryddle le había obsequiado… "Tom…" el nombre resonó fuertemente en su cabeza.

- se puede saber que estas haciendo?

- escribir mientras espero el autobús… es obvio no… - pronuncio con un total tono infantil

- eso ya lo se… - respondió molesto un hombre de rostro pálido y cabello ondulado – te dije que no podías hacerlo…

- no tienes porque prohibirme trabajar… Tom, necesitamos el dinero… - dijo Jane, al mismo tiempo que pasajeros descendían alegremente del autobús... autobús al que por cierto ella no pudo subir, pues las manos frías y delgadas de aquel hombre, se lo impidieron

- si es dinero lo que quieres… - pero Ryddle no pudo finalizar aquella frase; pues el descubrir como 4 figuras de sobra conocidas, se encontraban frente a ellos, produjo en él un escalofriante presentimiento.

- Hola… Tom – pronuncio una mujer medio robusta, de cara redonda

El lord junto toda la tranquilidad y sangre fría que tenia dentro de si, mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de Cole y le ponía detrás suyo… aquel evento seria inolvidable para todos… seria el causante de muchas trágicas muertes… muchas trágicas perdidas…

- Alice… que gusto! Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos… veo que tu esposo también te acompaña… y claro, no podían faltar los Potter… - dijo al mismo instante que miraba fijamente a dos ojos color diamante

Por un momento la sangre de Lily se helo y su cara se torno de un color pálido… fue una lastima que aquella reacción pasara inadvertida para todos… todos excepto Jane Cole; quien con su astucia nata no había perdido detalle de aquel misterioso encuentro. Durante unos instantes las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron.

- veo… con entusiasmo que estas acompañado – profirió finalmente la pelirroja mientras dirigía una excéntrica mirada a su esposo…

- que malos modales los nuestros, no Franck? – pregunto el joven esposo de Lily

- cierto James… - se acerco un poco hacia Jane y en modo de reverencia pronuncio – Lily y James Potter – señalo un momento a la pareja – y Alice y Franck Longbottom a su servicio, mucho gusto

La acompañante de Tom tímidamente correspondió el saludo con un gesto, más cuando intento decir su nombre fue interrumpida por una reprimente mirada. Ahora Ryddle sabia que aquello solo podía tener un fatídico desenlace. Inquisitivamente busco algún indicio de encontrarse sitiado, pero solo logro descubrir, que para su fortuna, la parada estaba totalmente solitaria.

Franck que seguía la mirada del mago, anticipándose a cualquier acto, empuño su varita… pero antes de poder realizar cualquier conjuro, se encontró de pronto inconsciente en el suelo

- son ya, dos veces las que cada uno de ustedes osa desafiarme… creo que por fin la fortuna esta de mi lado – dijo mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente, al ahora trío

Alice hizo un fugaz e inútil esfuerzo por acercarse al cuerpo de su esposo, cuando James Potter lanzo su "Experlliarmus"… hechizo que callo en el cuerpo incorrecto… grave y fatal error para él…

Jane, quien no comprendía la situación; no había dudado ni un instante al proteger a Tom cuando noto que el joven que portaba lentes, había lanzado algo bastante parecido a una luz roja… proveniente de… un pedazo de madera?. Sin importar de que o que se había impactado contre ella, Cole sentía un dolor incomparable con cualquier otro; sentía como si algo mas caliente que el fuego se encontrase en su interior.

Los ojos de Ryddle parecían sedientos de sangre… de venganza. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Los cuatro magos en su afán de protagonismo habían firmado, con tinta indeleble, su sentencia de muerte. Sin la menor contemplación, lanzo su más poderoso y doloroso hechizo…

Lily de buena gana hubiese deseado que un Avada Kedravra se impactara en ella, pero para su desdicha el Señor tenebroso consideraba que la muerte era algo demasiado bueno para ellos.

Durante los 15 minutos siguientes, el tiempo que tardo Jane en recuperarse, los miembros de la orden habían sufrido dolores inimaginables… dolores que bien les hacían desear morir… deseo que en poco tiempo le seria cumplido a una pareja…

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, característico en ella, consiguió ponerse de pie y comunicar con suma dificultad unas palabras que rehusaban salir de su boca… - que haces?... quienes son?... que eres?

Preguntas a las que siempre había intentado huir, a las que tanto miedo tenia por fin eran pronunciadas. Si algo había aprendido de su padre, era que, los muggles tenían una mínima tolerancia por cualquier cosa que fuese extraña a su entorno; solían huir y juzgar todo aquello que les fuese desconocido. Con terror absoluto el Lord, dirigió una mirada su amante… por primera vez en su miedo tenia terror… terror a ser descubierto… terror a no ser aceptado… El recuerdo de su padre lo invadió. Aun se encontraba fresca la herida que la verdad le había traído.

- un mago… - murmuro – intentaba… - sonrió sarcástica y tristemente – matarlos… se atrevieron a lastimarte – Dijo mientras empuñaba su varita contra el único objeto que había causado una emoción positiva en el. "Si todo tiene que terminar… que sea ahora…" se dijo; pero antes de convocar el hechizo desmemorisante, escucho:

- un mago?... un mago de verdad? – Cuestiono confusa la castaña – eso es… sorprendente – una calida y sincera sonrisa fue dedicada a Ryddle – debiste decírmelo antes…

- no… no te importa? – pregunto confuso

- porque habría de importarme… con o sin magia, tu sigues siento Tom… mi Tom…

Tom Ryddle no podía concebir lo que sus oídos le transmitían; una inmensa felicidad le embargo… ahora podía decirlo con total seguridad: estaba enamorado.

_Aquel corazón que un día abandoné…_

_Y no pude olvidar._

Fin del Flash Back

- Bongiorno… muy buenos días, tenga usted mi lord… - pronuncio una voz femenina detrás de él

- Benvenuto, Isabella! – hablo Ryddle con perfecto acento italiano – come stai? – miro frente a si a una hermosa mujer de rasgos finos y cabello dorado; que le dedicaba una tierna, pero hipócrita sonrisa. Sin duda alguna esa era la jefa de familia… Isabella Giovanni

- benne… molto benne… - la sonrisa de la mujer abandono su rostro mientras adoptada una posición mas seria – dejémonos de formalidades, **Che cosa fai qui?**

- negocios…affare semplicemente

- affare sporco? – pregunto haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de un turbio trato

- per niente… en realidad es tan solo una consulta… amistosa si gustas verlo… un favore… per gentilezza

- gentilezza?, **Non ho capito. Puoi rip_e_tere, per favore? **– pregunto escéptica

- serás muy bien recompensada – dijo mientras hacia un leve corte en su palma, dejando caer delgadas gotas de sangre

La calida y superficial sonrisa de la mujer volvió a relucir – con piacere… per certo… tuo nuevo aspecto sei bello…

- grazie tante…

* * *

Sobre la mesa, unas relucientes gafas redondas esperaban ansiosas el despertar de su dueño; Harry James Potter… pero… el problema era que, no eran lo única que esperaba que el moreno abriera sus ojos.

Ron Weasley le miraba desde su cama; se mantenía atento a cada movimiento, era como si estuviera midiendo y calculando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón… como si asechara su presa. De un golpe se levanto, se acerco cuanto pudo a la cara de Harry y con la llema de sus dedos acaricio maliciosamente la cicatriz…

- maldita cicatriz… - murmuro – solo un imbecil se hace famoso por una cicatriz… - los comúnmente, azules ojos del pelirrojo ahora se mostraban en un extraño tono rojizo… como el vino… como la sangre coagulada - pero descuida Potter, por ahora no debes preocuparte… aun necesito de ti…

Sin previo aviso, de pronto Harry abrió sus ojos, observo por unos instantes la singular mirada de su amigo y sin poder contenerse mas, comenzó a gritar – ah!! - Ron pareció salir de su trance y sujetándole por los hombros pregunto el motivo de aquella histeria, pero ese gesto pareció aumentar más el dolor en la frente del moreno – mi cicatriz, arde!

El pelirrojo en su intento por ayudarle, se alejo en busca de un medicamento, poción o lo que fuese, para calmar el dolor de su amigo… fue una extraña sensación, pero Harry descubrió que, justamente cuando el menor de los Weasley salía del cuarto, aquel punzante dolor desaparecía. Sintió entonces, su mente empapada por algún extraño liquido. Con mucho cuidado se acerco al espejo y noto que la herida parecía haberse abierto… "fue el mismo dolor… cuando Voldemort esta cerca… cuando tiene un sentimiento fuerte…".

Un temor indescriptible se hizo presente en su cuerpo… "Ginny…". Antes de poder terminar de pronunciar ese nombre en su mente, ya se encontraba corriendo rumbo al dormitorio de Tonks…

Abrió de un solo golpe la puerta y para su sorpresa, encontró al pelirrojo haciendo una de sus mas grandes rabietas.

En cuanto Ron se dio cuenta de que Potter había ingresado a la habitación corrió hacia él y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones – no esta!! – Harry miro intrigado a Tonks – se fue! – el pelirrojo consiguió la atención nuevamente – me dejo! – parecía encontrarse en un estado de total frenesí – se largo!

- que?... quien? – Weasley continuaba con su berrinche

- Hermione… - respondió pesadamente la Metamorfomaga – Krum y Bulstrode deberion poner belladona en la cena… por eso nos quedamos profundamente dormidos… - los ojos vidriosos de la mujer dejaban ver lo afectada que se encontraba… era como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de acontecer…

- oh no… - dijo finalmente Harry, mientras se tocaba nuevamente la cicatriz – Voldemort… - aquel nombre pareció calmar por algunos instantes al pelirrojo – mi cicatriz… tiene a Hermione… debió haberla capturado!

Nymphadora contemplo conmovida al castaño, después miles de lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos al cruzar con la sádica e implacable mirada… "Ron…" – prepárense, despierten a todos… solo lleven lo verdaderamente indispensable… en 5 minutos salimos

- a donde iremos?- cuestiono entrecortadamente Potter, mientras intentaba calmar inútilmente a su amigo.

Casi inmediatamente Ron respondió – al bosque prohibido… - sus ojos nuevamente habían cambiado de color… la cicatriz de Harry Potter comenzó a sangrar… - será divertido… he, Potter? – el cuerpo del chico callo segundos después al suelo…

_Me cansé de esperar,_

_De ver gente pasar  
Hacia la oscuridad

* * *

_

El hospital San Mungo era internacionalmente reconocido por su eficiencia y buen trato, se decía que; cualquiera mago que entrase (por muy mal que se encontrara) tenia asegurada su vida. Y con esa total creencia él había ingresado ahí… Albus Dumbledore quería salvar su vida.

- ha aceptado – dijo Minerva McGonagall mientras tomaba un poco de té

- felicidades, sabía que solo tú lo podías convencer

- pero… he tenido que mentir

- talvez no… aun no hemos encontrado su cuerpo, y por lo que sabemos, sí fue Parkinson quien ataco ese lugar

- y si Penélope Clearwater sigue viva?... Percy entonces… talvez él nos de la espalda…

- no creo que Percy apoye a Voldemort… él solo es avaricioso, pero no un traidor… mientras tanto no te sientas mal… hacemos lo correcto

- incluso con Weasley o Luna?

- especialmente con ellos… un pez no puede cambiar el curso del río… era inevitable el sufrimiento de Ron. Voldemort le había elegido desde que supo sobre la leyenda…

- pero…

- como supimos de esa leyenda?, como es que él se entero de ella?. Todos los ministros que han existido conocían esa leyenda… y cuando la hija de Barty nació… bueno… inmediatamente supimos que ella era… Fue cuando el ministro me pidió ayuda. Lovegood acepto hacerse cargo de la niña. Pero aun cuando todos creían que Tom había muerto – miro de reojo a la mujer – pensé que lo mejor era ocultar a la niña… por cualquier percance que surgiera… Cuando él regreso, sabía que tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que también se enterara de la leyenda…

- fue cuando decidió cambiarla?, mentir…?

- no mentí… solo omití algunos detalles – Dumbledore sonrió traviesamente – era esencial. Lucius Malfoy lo descubrió en Azkávan y cuando pudo se lo dijo a su señor… fue su pase a la libertad.

- pero que parte de la leyenda fue la que le dijeron?

- casi toda… deformada claro… pero casi toda. Lilith y Helio se casaron… pero Selene los separo… los asesinó y Chronos… él solo los maldijo.

- creen que Luna es Lilith… Selene es Hermione…

- así es… y también consideran que Helio es Ron y… Chronos

- Draco…

- creen que Chronos solo los maldijo porque Selene se lo pidió… que él estaba enamorado de ella

- y sabiendo eso… lo utilizaron?

- Lucius creyó que era lo conveniente… por eso permitió que el se convirtiera en Mortífago e intentara matarme, de ante mano sabia que nunca lo lograría… que Severus lo traería con nosotros

- pero… entonces eso significa que ellos saben que…

- por supuesto que Ryddle sabe sobre la traición de Severus… pero lo necesita para destruirnos. "Conserva cerca de tus amigos… y mas cerca aun a tus enemigos". Todo esto se ha terminado convirtiendo en un juego de estrategia…

- hemos terminado utilizando a esos chicos como simples objetos… - la conciencia de McGonagall comenzó a retumbar por todo su cuerpo

- ha sido por un bien común… pero eso ahora ya no importa… se enteraran de toda la verdad hoy mismo… a mas tardar mañana…

- cuando se enteren… cuando lo sepan nos odiaran… tantas mentiras… - Profirió finalmente con voz entrecortada, mientras observada como el ex – director tomaba una nueva taza de té.

_Mentiras de un ayer_

_Que se vuelven hoy  
Dura realidad.

* * *

_

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade el ambiente que se percibía era desolador y nada acogedor. El tiempo en que ese pueblo se encontraba lleno de risas y chicos corriendo felizmente, había terminado.

Mientras Hermione Granger levantaba y contemplaba una vieja muñeca, frente a Honeydukes; Millicent le jalo corriendo presurosamente. En cuanto Mione descubrió el motivo de aquel cambio en su amiga, una alegría le invadió… comenzando así a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

- Fred!, George! – grito mientras abrazaba alegremente a sus amigos

- Hola Hermione! – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos – Hola a ti también… Bulstrode – una mueca fue la respuesta por parte de la chica – Krum!... – el búlgaro estrecho sus manos

- que hacen aquí? – cuestiono secamente Millicent

- he… pues… - Fred no tenia una respuesta coherente para aquel momento. La verdad era que, por simples ordenes ellos se encontraban ahí… sin explicación alguna les enviaron a aquel sitio.

George que comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano decidió ayudarlo – vigilamos la escuela, es obvio no? – respondió aliviado… intentando darse así una explicación…

- y porque cuidan la escuela? – pregunto nuevamente la chica

- porque… - esta vez fue George quien se quedo sin respuesta

- porque?… que acaso no ves? – Fred señalo el pueblo

- yo solo veo un pueblo devastado y vació! Si tenían que cuidar la escuela o el pueblo… creo que han hecho un muy mal trabajo

- si… es que… bueno… porque tantas preguntas?

- porque necesito saber su motivo para…

- vamos Millie, déjalos… sin importar cual sea su motivo para estar aquí…

- como que los deje?, no ves que pueden estar buscándonos – apunto con su varita a los gemelos – respondan, porque están aquí?

- veo que ya les devolvieron su varita – exclamo confuso George

- y donde están Ron y los otros? – cuestiono Fred ignorando a Millicent

- en el valle supongo… - respondió Hermione tranquilamente – la verdad es que… he peleado con el idiota de su hermano y decidí que ya no lo toleraba mas… así que me fui… nos fuimos

Millicent Bulstrode estaba atónita ante la respuesta de su amiga… "En verdad es la mente mas brillante de Hogwarts?" - si… he… bueno… como sea… si acaso los enviaron para llevarnos de regreso…

- llevarlos de regreso?, porque haríamos eso? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George

- por lo de la leyenda… que… ustedes no lo saben? -

- leyenda?, que leyenda? – ahora en verdad que no comprendían nada de aquella situación

- ninguna leyenda – respondió Bulstrode mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Granger

- ah claro… tu si quieres respuestas pero no puedes darnos una… - las quejas de George fueron interrumpidas por aullidos y gritos estremecedores… gritos y aullidos que se encontraban demasiado cerca

- lupinos… - dijo Krum adelantándose a la pregunta que amenazaba por salir de Millicent

- son demasiados – sentenciaron los gemelos

- esperen… - Hermione agudizo un poco mas su oído – también son… gigantes… - pronuncio horrorizada

- si ellos están aquí… seguramente también los dementotes… y… mortífagos – dijo Millie

- estamos muerrtos – murmuro Viktor

- no sí podemos evitarlo… - gritaron los gemelos mientras señalaban su antiguo colegio

- no llegaremos, ni con las escobas…

- ustedes vuelen allá… George y yo les alcanzaremos

La orden había sido dada, pero antes de poder acatarla, un gigante apareció frente a ellos.

Era la criatura más espantosa que había visto en toda su vida. Un ser semejante a un humano, pero mucho más grande y agresivo. Media casi ocho metros; su piel era ceniza y áspera, llena de cicatrices… algunas todavía frescas. Con su mano derecha cargaba lo que parecía ser un centauro. Su cabello totalmente enmarañado y lleno de sangre, caía descuidadamente sobre su frente dejando ver tan solo dos pequeños ojos negros.

El silencio pareció reinar por unos segundos, segundos que fácilmente podían confundirse con horas… aquel gigante frente a ellos parecía no querer moverse, fue hasta cuando Hermione hizo un vago intento por montar la escoba, que el gigante se reacciono.

Emitió gritos espantosos, lanzo hacia los gemelos el cadáver del centauro. Tan solo Fred logro evitarlo.

- vallan a la escuela! – grito frenético Weasley

Millicent subió rápidamente a la escoba, mas cuando se encontraba a 3 metros del suelo, el gigante agito fuertemente su mano provocando que la chica cállese al suelo. Bulstrode al caer choco contra unas rocas y con toda la fuerza que tenia lanzo un hechizo Desmaius contra su atacante… pero para su desgracia no causo ninguna reacción favorable en él… tan solo provoco un mayor enfado.

El gigante comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia Bulstrode - Millie! – grito desesperada Granger.

Una luz cegadora invadió el bosque, Hermione Jane Granger sintió como sus oídos se tapaban… de pronto ella se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro. Un terrible dolor estremeció su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un miedo indescriptible corrompía su corazón.

_Esta oscuridad pequeña es_

_Y aun así me puedo ver sin ti.

* * *

_

Draco caminaba metódicamente cuando escucho los aterradores sonidos. Aquella resonancia provenía de un sitio alejado… - ya llegaron… - musito molesto. Continuo su camino, un nuevo ruido le hizo sobresaltar. Este nuevo sonido era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida. Dentro de si, en su cabeza el grito de Hermione resonaba… no estaba muy de seguro de cómo, pero sabia Granger estaba en problemas… un nuevo presentimiento le invadió; comenzó a correr… buscando el lugar de donde provenía los aterradores estruendos.

Su corazón latía mas rápido de lo que pudiera recordar, pero no se encontraba seguro de que fuera precisamente por el acelerar de su paso. En el camino se encontró con múltiples criaturas mágicas, varias intentaron atacarle, sin embargo se alejaron en cuanto mostró su marca. "Si algo tiene de bueno ser mortífago es que solo unos cuantos idiotas se atreven a atacarte" se felicito mentalmente, "el único acierto de mi padre…".

No tardo ni 20 minutos en llegar hasta el sitio de donde había surgido aquel ruido… sin embargo cuando presencio la escena que estaba llevándose acabo no pudo sino sentir un gran temor.

Hermione Jane Granger levitaba a más de 2 metros del suelo, su cabello se alzaba sobre ella en una posición muy extraña, delgados y finos listones enredaban su cuerpo y de sus ojos parecían salir luces con un extraño color azulado.

Malfoy aun sin saber que sucedía busco con la mirada algo que le indicara lo que había provocado el "extraño" comportamiento de Mione. A mas de 5 metros a su derecha logro visualizar a Bulstrode inconciente sobre unas rocas, a su izquierda un centauro muerto que parecía estar aplastando a un chico pelirrojo; frente a él, Viktor Krum y un Weasley miraban aterrorizados como un gigante era destazado por listones provenientes de la castaña…

En algún momento había entrado a un mundo paralelo al suyo o al menos eso era lo que él rubio pensaba, de pronto y para empeorar las cosas, una docena de dementotes hacia acto de presencia en aquel lugar… "hoy no es mi día de suerte…" sentencio el ojigris.

_Tal como lo vi  
Yo no podré llorar  
Esta oscuridad_

_Implica falsedad

* * *

_

- ya todos están listos? – pregunto Tonks. Todos los chicos bajo su responsabilidad asintieron. – Pues vamonos – dijo mientras ponía un puño de polvos flu en sus palmas.

- estas segura de que estará ahí?

- totalmente segura, Harry.

El primero en partir fue el moreno, quien aun con desconfianza pronuncio aquella palabra – Hogwarts! – inmediatamente después el chico había desaparecido

- tu turno Cho… - dijo con dificultad

- he… yo iré con ella… se que es muy arriesgado que dos personas viajen juntas pero…

- esta bien, Neville – respondió Tonks, les entrego los polvos aun sin mirarles.

- es mi turno! – pronuncio Luna con su habitual sonrisa, mientras le arrebataba los polvos

La rubia al finalizar la palabra "Hogwarts" le dedico una tétrica mirada a la Metamorfomaga. Antes de poder realizar cualquier acción en respuesta, Ron Weasley ya se encontraba dentro de la chimenea. De pronto Nymphadora se encontró totalmente sola; ahora tenia que tomar una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida, quedarse ahí y dejar que se mataran entre si, o ir con ellos y contemplar como se mataban entre si. Ninguna de las opciones le parecía adecuada.

* * *

- que haremos? – pregunto angustiada la pelirroja

- no es obvio?, ir a ayudarle… pero recuerda Ginny, no puedes decir ni una sola palabra, de acuerdo? – la chica respondió con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza – que los otros se encarguen de Potter y compañía

- los… otros? – confundida cuestiono nuevamente, pero no hubo una respuesta por parte de su acompañante. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Las puertas del castillo fueron abiertas bruscamente, en otro tiempo jamás hubiera podido correr de esa manera por todo Hogwarts. Veía pasar velozmente imágenes que le parecían vagamente familiares. Los invernaderos en los que meses atrás jugaba con Luna a lanzar bolas de lodo. El sauce boxeador ahora parecía mas descuidado, las hiervas crecían a su alrededor sin control alguno. Una sombra negra sobre el pasto le indicaba la anterior ubicación de la cabaña de Hagrid. A lo lejos el campo de quiditch cada vez se hacia mas pequeño.

Unas vez se encontró dentro de aquel bosque, los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes, casi podía sentir que junto a ella, susurrándole tétricamente al oído, un dementor que le pronosticaba su muerte.

Tras largos y cansados minutos de una tortuosa carrera, Ginny por fin pudo ver a lo lejos lo que aprecia ser la sombra de su amiga.

Hermione Jane Granger levitada en el aire, sin embargo aquello no era lo más espectacular del cuadro. Draco Malfoy salpicado de sangre intentaba auxiliar a… George, mientras que Viktor Krum cargaba el cuerpo de Bulstrode.

- que haces aquí? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella. Fred Weasley le dedicaba una mirada llena de alegría y coraje, alivio y miedo.

– ayudar… que no ves? – intento responder la chica, disfrazando de sarcasmo su notable satisfacción por ver de nuevo a su hermano mayor. Sin poder contenerse más, la pelirroja corrió llorando a los brazos del gemelo

- que ha pasado aquí? – pregunto Moody

- aparte de lo evidente? – cuestiono ariscamente Malfoy al mismo tiempo que, recargaba al hermano de Ron, en un árbol – mejor díganme… que hacen aquí… - miro a su alrededor – todos ustedes, que hacen aquí?…

- eso… es algo que yo también desearía saber – musito Millicent, que segundos antes había recobrado el conocimiento, mas sin embargo al girar su cabeza para mirar a Draco, noto como Granger seguía aun en esa extraña posición – Hermione! – grito y corrió desesperada en cuanto bajo de los brazos que le habían ayudado

- no la toques! – amenazo Moody

- que no la toque?, viejo loco como puedes decir algo así?, acaso esperas que la deje colgando… - un recordatorio cruzo por su cabeza – que demonios piensan hacerle? – saco su varita lo mas rápido que pudo – si intentan hacerle algo les juro que yo…

- un momento! – grito desesperado Malfoy – se puede saber que demonios haces Bulstrode? – el rubio observaba desconcertado como su ex – compañera amenazaba vigorosamente al "mejor auror" que ha existido.

- Krum! – grito la chica al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con la cabeza al búlgaro que se acercase a ella. Una vez Viktor se encontró junto a ella, le imito

- bajen inmediatamente esas varitas! – ordeno Alastor

- no!, que piensan hacerle a Hermione? – pregunto nuevamente

- nosotros nunca le haríamos nada!. Millicent, nosotros somos sus amigos! – respondió Ginny

- entonces por que están aquí?

- no!… que hacen ustedes aquí?, y porque querrían hacerle daño a ella? – cuestiono Draco en lo que era su ultimo dote de paciencia

- huimos… - la voz de la morena comenzó a entrecortarse – Granger fue atacada por la loca… y los imbéciles de "sus amigos" le dieron la espalda…

- que Lovegood hizo que? – Draco Malfoy sentía como un pequeño malestar interno comenzaba rápidamente a transformarse en una ira descontrolada.

- intento matar a Hermione… con una piedra… y el estúpido de Weasley... bueno en realidad todos desconfiaron de ella… hasta tu prima creyó en la inocencia de Luna…

- Luna intento matar a Hermione… - murmuro la chica pelirroja

- y ustedes no hicieron nada? – grito molesto el ojigris

- huimos!, que no ves, idiota?

De no haberse encontrado en aquella situación, seguramente Draco hubiese lanzado algún hechizo a la mestiza, sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le hizo controlar sus profundos (y bien fundamentados) deseos por buscar y matar a cierta comadreja; "Lilith…". Como si de un relámpago se tratase, ese solo nombre provoco en él un cambio total en sus emociones, trayéndole también como recordatorio aquella primera noche en el valle. Miro por escasos segundos el cuerpo de Hermione, para luego sostener la fría mirada de Alastor Moody – ya no me importa convertirme en hurón- sonrió con su habitual arrogancia, mientras le apuntaba con su varita

Millicent maldijo internamente a Hermione, "porque no puedes ver esto?", estaba segura de que, cuando Granger saliera del estado en que se encontraba, no creería esta anécdota – tiene razón al confiar en ti… - le dijo por lo bajo al rubio

Fred Weasley, que ahora se encontraba junto a su gemelo, no podía mas que presenciar aquella escena aun sin comprender nada – ya sabemos que Ron es un idiota… eso no lo pueden poner en duda… pero, porque actúan así?... él no tiene la culpa – dijo señalando a Moody

- es una larga historia Fred – respondió Ginny, recibiendo una terrible y acusadora mirada por parte del ex – auror – lo siento… pero… no puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir… no volveré a mirar como se matan… no me quedare de brazos cruzados!, – con paso tranquilo, pero firme, avanzo hasta ese peculiar grupo que se había formado entorno a Hermione, entonces grito - "Desmaius" – el adulto cayo al suelo.

Contemplar como su pequeña hermana lanzaba aquel hechizo al "adulto a cargo" fue un shok emocional. "es mi hermana después de todo… no debió pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros…" – de quien aprendiste esos modales? – cuestiono con ironía

Ella esperaba escuchar cualquier otra cosa menos eso, Ginny Weasley jamás creyó ser apoyada por su hermano, no de esa forma al menos – de ustedes… - entendió entonces que Fred, sin palabras comprendía que, si ella actuaba de forma desesperada, era porque se encontraban en una situación desesperada

- je… supongo que tienes razón... pero no se lo digas a mamá… - la chica sonrió

- Draco… - aquella era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre; la primera vez que sentía como si "el maravilloso hurón saltarín" fuera una persona normal… un amigo – creo que Hermione… esta en trance… o algo así…

_Vivo congelada_

_En un punto crucial_

- o algo así… gracias por tu valiosa información Weasley… - reprocho Millicent con un fingido tono molesto; y es que, después de comprobar la fidelidad de la chica, Bulstrode no podía enfadarse con ella… al menos no por el momento

- intento ayudar… es mejor que nada… es mas de la cooperación que has mostrado tu…

- basta! – exclamo mas como una suplica que como una orden – en que situación creen que estamos? – cambio nuevamente su tono de voz, a uno mucho mas conocido – Weasley asegúrate de que tu hermano se encuentre bien, Krum carga al viejo y tú – miro a la pelirroja – a que te refieres con trance... si vas a ayudar, hazlo bien!

Ginny casi se sintió tonta por haber sentido segundos antes algo bastante parecido a "confianza" – pues… no se bien como explicarlo, Hermione… ella, pues… eso importa?, confórmate con saber que para "regresarla" a su estado habitual tu tienes que hacerlo… - noto la mueca que se formo en la cara del rubio – tú y solo tú!

- y se puede saber de que forma, YO voy a poder hacer eso? – Draco sentía como una pequeña vena en su frente palpitaba fuertemente, "terminaran por provocarme jaqueca…"

- esa es una muy buena pregunta… - la chica de ojos marrón intento recordar, "una espada, un anillo y… el libro" – espera un segundo – saco algo de entre sus ropas y lo coloco en las manos del ex – slytherin - toma

- aquí viene la respuesta…? – pregunto dudoso, no estaba seguro de poder llegar a contenerse si la pelirroja tenia una "nueva brillante idea"

- si… digo, no… talvez… probablemente… yo creo que si

- valla elegante elección que hizo Potter… ya no tienes que preguntarte porque termino contigo – el limite de Malfoy había sido rebasado, pero antes de poder lanzar aquel viejo libro a la cara de la chica, sintió como alguien se lo arrebataba – dame eso maldita mestiza!

- creí que no tenias interés en él – dijo descaradamente mientras ojeaba velozmente todas las paginas de aquel libro – oye… esto debe ser una broma, verdad comadreja menor?, porque este libro esta vació!

- vació? – Ginny se acerco y descubrió que, para su sorpresa, Bulstrode tenia razón, el libro estaba totalmente en blanco – no lo entiendo… yo estaba segura de que…

- ustedes dos… porque demonios me ignoran! – refunfuño Draco – denme eso! – intento arrebatar el objeto y tras un leve forcejeó con las chicas, el libro callo al piso, dejándole ver una imagen que le desconcertó – mi anillo!

- tu que? – cuestiono Ginny, y entonces ahí frente a ella, la imagen del anillo que había provocado el comienzo de esa triste leyenda, se encontraba – tu… has visto ese anillo?

- que si lo he visto?, es mío! A pertenecido a mi familia por muchas generaciones!

"todas las piezas se juntan… el destino se encargara de reunirlos" ahora aquellas palabras comenzaban a tener un mayor sentido – y donde esta?, déjame verlo!

- quien crees que eres, tu no me das ordenes!, traidora de sangre!

- he tu!, no insultes a mi hermana!

- yo hago lo que quiero!

- por favor!, Malfoy, ese anillo seguramente es capaz de curar a Mione!

Una punzada azotó en el corazón del chico, "no tengo tiempo que perder… Jane…" – no lo tengo… yo lo perdí…

Desesperanza fue el sentimiento que gobernó en Ginny Weasley en ese momento – no lo creo… - Millicent Bulstrode, que desde que había visto el dibujo se encontraba sumergida en un mar de confusión y miedo, por fin hablo – no lo has perdido… Malfoy… Hermione tiene tu anillo

Recordó entonces el rubio, aquella ocasión… una teoría fue formulada en su cerebro. "Aquel día… cuando la salve… debió caerse y ella… ella lo encontró!". Sin tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo comenzó a caminar, al encontrarse a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Granger un impulso invadió su ser, al mismo tiempo que miles de recuerdos llenaban su mente, recuerdos que no le pertenecían… "Lilith".

_Eres tú mi luz,_

_Tú me guiarás..._

El caer de dos cuerpos provoco que la nueva "conversación" de las chicas parase – genial… ahora no solo una comadreja esta inconciente – dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos que se encontraban en el frío suelo.

- al menos Hermione ya no esta "volando" – sonrió triunfante la pelirroja

- y… que haremos ahora?, a donde vamos? – pregunto Fred con inusual inocencia

- reencontrarnos – respondió con total firmeza y convicción. Señalo el castillo que ahora más que nunca tenía un significado simbólico

-pero yo no cargo a nadie… que quede claro! – gruño Millicent

* * *

- "Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería" – susurro Potter en cuanto se encontró dentro del castillo que tiempo atrás fuera su escuela. Corto fue el tiempo en que estuvo solo y en silencio; pues para su sorpresa Neville y Cho habían aparecido… juntos… abrazándose.

- Con cuidado – dijo Longbottom mientras extendía su mano. Segundos después apareció Luna, quien lucia tan enigmática como siempre, miro por unos momentos a la pareja.

La chica acepto encantada aquel gesto; Harry noto como un leve rosa empañaba las mejillas de la que antes fuera su… novia?

- Ouch! – un grito interrumpió el tierno momento que se estaba llevando acabo – eso dolió mucho! Que le pasa a las redes flu?

Potter se acerco, extendió su mano para ayudarle, pero... en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron; el ardor en su cicatriz volvió – ah! – grito soltando a Weasley

El pelirrojo al verse soltado por la mano que le ayudaba, cayo nuevamente al suelo… con tan mala suerte que los cuadros colgados sobre la pared cayeron en su cabeza – porque hiciste eso Harry?

- lo siento, es que… mi cicatriz… - un temor recorrió el cuerpo del ojiverde – crees que Hermione…

- no lo creo – resolvió con total seguridad – presiento que ella esta bien… lo que creo es que este castillo me odia! – rezongo Ron en cuanto se puso de pie

Luna se paro frente al pelirrojo – estas bien?

- si, gracias… - se alejo de Lovegood.

Ron Weasley por unos instantes se dedico a admirar el antes despacho del director Dumbledore. Aquel sitio parecía ser exactamente el mismo, quizás la única diferencia radicaba en el nuevo retrato colgado en la pared. Contemplo con mayor detenimiento el dibujo, no sabia por que pero un disgusto estaba creciendo en el…

- aun le extraño… sabes, a veces siento que no a muerto – una sombra de melancolía cayo sobre el moreno – desearía que no hubiera muerto… que nadie hubiera muerto

- eso no habría pasado de no ser por ti – comento Neville – destruyes todo lo que tocas – dedico una mirada severa a su ex - compañero

- al menos no termino volviendo loca a la gente

Una nueva pelea se avecinaba, eso lo sabia sin la necesidad de ser vidente. Con curiosidad Luna se acerco para poder apreciar en primera fila el espectáculo

- no es tiempo para eso! – exclamo una voz detrás de ellos – y que, nadie puede venir a ayudarme?, recuerden que estoy embarazada

Harry Potter termino "el juego de miradas" que había sostenido, para poder ayudar a Tonks – porque tardaste tanto?

- no me sentía bien… - mintió la metamorfomaga – ya sabes, el bebé… - miro a Luna quien ahora mantenía su apariencia ingenua

- bueno… ahora que estamos aquí, ahí que buscar a los demás

- creí que estábamos aquí por Mione – dijo Ron con fría voz e ira congelada

- claro que estamos aquí por ella – arreglo inmediatamente, temiendo una incontrolable rabieta por parte del pelirrojo – pero… aquí también ahí vigilancia… seguro que alguien ya habrá visto a Hermione

- si!, hagamos eso!, busquemos ayuda – sentencio Harry

- solo espero que ya se encuentre mejor – dijo Luna – me dan miedo sus alucinaciones… - saco su lengua y lamió su labio superior

Neville miro intrigado a la chica; por un momento creyó recordar algo, una imagen, un comentario… pero que era? Ni siquiera el pudo saberlo ya que, sintió como Chang apretaba fuertemente su mano… el temor en la cara de la chica mostraba fácilmente su pensamiento. "yo también lo creo… ella esta tramando algo nuevo"

Bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron por los pasillos, aquel sitio aunque era el mismo parecía extraño; muy diferente a cuando estudiada en el

- creo que no es por aquí – dijo Tonks en tono infantil

-no te sabes el camino, cierto? – Pregunto Ron – no me dirás que hemos estado caminando sin rumbo fijo… por favor dime que no hemos perdido valioso tiempo solo por ti…

- si tú sabias el camino nos hubieras guiado – respondió molesta

- y como pretendías que hiciera eso?, si no sabia a donde querías llevarnos – la molestia menguo a una irónica voz, típica en el – acaso crees que leo la mente?

- no se!, talvez si… tu dímelo Weasley

- no hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta – los ojos de Ron ahora tenían un color rojizo

- por fin los encontré! – grito una voz a lo lejos – Remus, aquí están!

Ron reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz – papá!

El señor Weasley subía corriendo las empinadas escaleras, eludiendo instintivamente los trucos y escalones falsos que estas solían tener – Ron, que gusto! – Abrazo protectoramente a su hijo – Hola Tonks… Harry! – estrecho la mano del moreno

Ahora que Harry Potter tenia frente a si al padre de la chica que amaba, un remolino se hizo presente en él. Al principio fue felicidad lo que le invadió, pero fue rápidamente precedido por desconcierto; al prestar mayor atención al aspecto del señor Weasley.

Parecía como si hubiese perdido bastante peso desde hacia unos días (que fue la ultima vez que le vio), también su cabello había mutado; ahora se encontraba completamente blanco… lleno de canas. Bajo sus ojos dos bolsas de ojeras no favorecían para nada su apariencia… sin embargo; y a pesar de su evidente deterioro físico, Arthur seguía teniendo esa sonrisa franca y fresca; tan característica en todos los miembros de esa familia… aquella sonrisa que le había cautivado… "Ginny"

_El tiempo en el reloj_

_Vio pasar este amor  
Que nunca acabará

* * *

_

Tom Ryddle miraba fascinado como pequeñas imágenes de su pasado, provenientes de esa foto, adquirían movimiento

- todo esta listo… podemos empezar cuando quieras – dijo Isabella

- deseo hablar con ella…

- como guste – la líder de los Giovannis comenzó a recitar palabras indescifrables. Poco a poco la luz se hizo presenta en la habitación y las imágenes fueron juntándose cada vez mas, adquiriendo así una forma – ya esta aquí

Frente al Lord de la oscuridad; una mujer de cabello largo y lacio le miraba llena de ternura – Jane… - por fin consiguió pronunciar – por que… por que no me lo dijiste?, porque me dejaste?, porque me negaste la oportunidad de conocer a mi hija?

- creí que habías muerto – la voz de Jane provenía del cuerpo de Isabella – el me dijo que habías muerto

- quien te dijo eso? – la furia y frustración del Señor tenebroso iba en aumento

Jane Cole desapareció y entonces los recuerdos volvieron a adquirir movimiento frente a sus ojos.

Flash Back

Ella esperaba pacientemente frente a la chimenea, leía un libro que al parecer se titulaba: "Utopía".

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio. Aquel sitio no se comparaba en nada a los lugares en los que solía vivir… ella jamás había estado en una casa con más de 10 habitaciones… y mucho menos había sido dueña de una; pero ahora lo era. Jane Cole era la dueña y señora de esa mansión; las cosas sin duda habían cambiado mucho.

Desde aquel día en que Tom le revelo su secreto, le había llevado a vivir ahí. Le había hecho dueña de aquel sitio, "para estar mas cerca", dijo. Ese acto, lejos de alegrar a la castaña, le ofendió. Se rehusó miles de veces y de mil formas distintas; sin embargo, como siempre, termino obedeciendo a Tom, "su Tom".

"Tom", ese nombre resonaba en su ser, nunca podía dejar de pensarle, parecía como si le llevara tatuado en la piel… le extrañaba tanto. Y es que hacia más de 2 meses que no le veía o sabía algo de él. Ryddle acostumbraba realizar numerosos y largos "viajes de trabajo". Pero este era el mas largo de todos ellos, y lo que mas inquietaba a Jane era que, desde que partió jamás se había comunicado con ella… ni siquiera con uno de esos animales que solía utilizar.

Para Cole, utilizar lechuzas era tan solo una nueva forma de "explotar" a los animales… pero lo pasaba por alto… a esas alturas no había nada que no le permitiese o perdonara al futuro Lord. Y es que, la hacia tan feliz, inmensamente feliz… tan feliz que Jane sentía pavor con la sola idea de perderlo

A veces por las noches, ella despertaba bañada en sudor, temiendo que su feliz vida "familiar" fuera tan solo un sueño. Su peor temor era perder a Tom Ryddle. Cuando tenia alguna pesadilla en la que el moría, pasaba todo el día convenciéndose de que eso no sucedería, de que Tom y ella siempre estarían juntos… siempre.

_Me pregunto si el cielo_

_Seguirá siempre tan azul_

Pero como en todo cuento de hadas ahí una bruja, en este caso la voz en su cabeza desarrollaba este papel. Era sumamente cruel con ella, llenándola de dudas y temores, era quien alentaba las pesadillas de la castaña.

De pronto, un golpeteo en la puerta trajo a la realidad a Cole. Quien se apresuro a abrir la puerta, "por fin volvió". Esperando poder encontrarse con el motivo de sus alegrías, abrió sonriente la puerta… pero para su sorpresa no era la persona que esperaba

- buenas noches, puedo pasar? – Jane asintió

El hombre se quito la capucha que cubría su cara. A Cole le pareció vagamente familiar aquel personaje – le puedo ayudar en algo?

- yo… lamento interrumpirla a estas horas… - trago saliva y dudo un momento – y mas lamento las noticias que debo darle

Un mal presentimiento inundo el alma de la mujer – malas noticias?

- mi señor… el ha muerto hace una semana… lo lamento mucho… fue asesinado

- tu señor?... Tom!... oh dios, no!, mi Tom! – comenzó a llorar descontroladamente – como?, quien lo hizo?

- fue atacado… por Potter y Longbottom, una emboscada…

- Tom… - la mujer llevo su mano al vientre que ahora parecía un poco abultado – el jamás lo sabrá…

- lo lamento mucho… es una terrible perdida… todos nosotros lo lamentamos mucho… pero ahora lo mejor será que se valla, huya lejos donde nadie la encuentre y puedan hacerle daño… pues lo mas probable es que también le busquen a usted…

- pero nadie sabia que yo… - un recordatorio vino a su mente – Lily…

- mi Lord… me ordeno… antes de morir que viniera a verla… que le advirtiera

_Remplazar, rechazar,_

_Conseguir olvidar lo pasado ya_

- Tom… - nuevamente volvió a sumirse en un llanto doloroso

- también tiene que darme eso – señalo el collar que colgaba de su cuello

- no!, es un regalo… Tom me lo dio y…

- lo sé… pero si alguien llegase a verlo, fácilmente descubrirían que usted a tenido una relación con el… es por su bien

Jane Cole, que en ese momento se encontraba en la mayor crisis emocional de su vida, acepto sin alguna otra objeción

- gracias… y… nuevamente: lo lamento. Por favor vallase lo antes posible

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir miro nuevamente a Jane, dedicándole una tierna y compasiva mirada. Justo un rayo callo en ese instante, iluminando mejor el rostro de su extraño visitante. El hombre era de confección delgada, el cabello negro caía desordenadamente por su cara y en su oreja izquierda un arete era visible. Cole jamás olvidaría ese rostro por el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba, lo recordaría… pues seria la constante en sus pesadillas… que desde ese día se volvieron diarias.

Al día siguiente ella se fue… se alejo cuanto pudo de aquel sitio. Busco la ayuda de la única persona en que creía podía confiar: Hermione, su hermana.

_Podremos vivir sin mirar atrás  
Y luchar por este amor._

- me mintieron Tom… lo siento… por favor, perdóname… - gimió Jane desde el cuerpo de Isabella

- no es tu culpa Jane – sonrió como tan solo podía sonreírle a ella – yo me encargare de esto…

- Hermione… búscala

- no te preocupes, nuestra hija esta bien… te prometo que ella estará bien.

_Y así el tiempo recuperar_

_Nuestras alas desplegar, volar._

Entonces todo se volvió una oscuridad intensa, Isabella volvió a ser ella misma – espero haya conseguido lo que deseaba

- eso y mas… - Tom se puso de pie, recogió la foto y se dirigió a la puerta – tendrás grandes recompensas, eso no lo dudes…

Una vez se encontró solo apretó fuertemente sus puños y con toda su ira dijo – Regulus Black…

* * *

- Espera un momento Weasley – paro en seco – quien dijo que tú dabas las ordenes… que, acaso votamos y yo no me entere?

Ginny le miro molesta – que tienes en mi contra?, dime que te he hecho para que me odies tanto?

- existir… eso es todo… - musito Millicent mientras giraba su cabeza en señal de enfado

- he… chicas mejor no empiecen… no es el momento de discutir…

- es ella Fred!, ella empezó! – miro acusadoramente a la morena

- que yo que?... bueno talvez pero solo por que no soporto tu feo rostro…

- mira quien lo dice… - murmuro Ginny

- que?, haber dímelo de frente!

- pues claro que lo hago!, cara de… de… de rana!

- jaja… eso es lo mejor que puede decir la "pelos de pasto quemado"?

- chicas… - dijo Krum mientras rodaba los ojos y colocaba cuidadosamente a Moody en el suelo

- que dijiste? – gritaron al mismo tiempo las adolescentes

- se podrían callar de una buena vez! – exigió una arrogante voz

- vaya… hasta que despiertas…

- fue tu horrible chillido, fallido intento de voz lo que me despertó, Bulstrode! – respondió Malfoy con malicia – y también tus berrinches de niña boba – señalo a Ginny – son tan egoístas e irresponsables que ni siquiera dejan dormir a uno en paz!

- dormir?, yo pensé que estabas desmallado…

- pues nadie pidió tu opinión, comadreja semi desarrollada!

- semi desarrollada??? – repitió ofendía

- si! Que por si no lo sabes, significa que no te has desarrollado por completo – dijo señalando sus pechos

- Millicent… eres una…

- una que?

- ya cállense! – grito nuevamente Malfoy – cierren sus hocicos, Jane aun sigue dormida – paso su mano por la frente de la castaña – como fue que… la ayudaron?

- no lo recuerdas?, fuiste tu! – dijo Ginny

- y yo, como lo hice? – cuestiono aun escéptico

- la besaste… - respondió divertida Millicent – y fue taaaan tierno y conmovedor – al notar como una leve capa rosada se acentuaba en las mejillas de Draco, tuvo que luchar con todas su fuerzas por retener una sonora carcajada, que amenazaba por salir de su boca

- Malfoy… - le miro perpleja Ginny – a ti de verdad te gusta Hermione?

La intensidad del color en sus mejillas iba en aumento… así como su jaqueca y el latir de la vena en su frente

- como crees Ginny?... a el no le gusta… - Fred interrumpió su frase al notar el comportamiento del rubio - … a Malfoy le gusta Hermione!, Ron se va a morir…

- creo que Weasley ya lo sabe… - comento Bulstrode aun intentando luchar con su impulso – tu odioso hermano ya lo sabe… de hecho creo que todos ya los saben… todos menos Hermione – su intento por contener aquella carcajada fallo, Millicent moría de risa

Draco cerró sus ojos, tratando de respirar hondo y así tranquilizarse, pues no quería terminar matando a sus "compañeros"

- Mione es demasiado ingenua… - comento Ginny

"Cuenta hasta diez… cuenta hasta diez…" tan solo eso podía repetirse

9

8

7

- tampoco podemos culparla… bueno en realidad si… para ser la mente mas brillante de Hogwarts a veces es muy despistada… - opino Bulstrode

6

5

4

- y aunque lo supiera… eso no cambiaria las cosas… a ella le gusta "Roni" – comento inocentemente el gemelo

3

- a Herr… le gusta Wisli? – pregunto Krum

2

- es Weasley! – gritaron los pelirrojos

1

- pensé que erra Harr… Harr… pensé que le gustaba Porter…

0

- Basta ya!, quien demonios se creen ustedes, maldita sea!, quien les dio permiso de opinar sobre mi vida privada?. Ustedes no son nadie para hablar de mí! – Draco Malfoy se encontraba totalmente molesto; ese había sido uno de los días mas pesados de su vida… y ese "pleito" era la solución perfecta para sacar todos los sentimientos que había acumulado

- pe… perdón… - murmuro la pelirroja

- perdón?, imbécil crees que con un perdón basta?. Dime acaso yo me he metido en tu relación con el estúpido de Potter?, acaso te he dicho lo que pienso de él?, que pienso que es un cobarde… te he dicho que creo que tienes toda la razón y derecho de odiarlo?, no!! Y sabes por que no?, porque a diferencia de ti, yo respecto la vida ajena… - aun reclamando, aun fingiendo indignación, Draco seguía mostrando tal seguridad que Ginny no pudo objetarle nada…

- ya te pidió perdón…

- tú! – su ira ahora se concentraba en el gemelo – tu no tienes ninguna autoridad moral para decidir quien se fija en quien!, para que lo sepas el idiota de tu hermano ha comenzado una relación con la loca que intento matar a Jane! – Fred pensó mil y un respuestas para aquel "inocente comentario", pero resolvió que lo mejor en ese momento era no provocar más la ira del rubio

- cof… cof… - para fortuna de Weasley, Viktor Krum tosió, atrayendo así la atención del ojigris

- Krum!, si no sabes hablar bien mejor no hables! Todo mundo sabe que la pobretona comadreja rojiza se llama WEASLEY, WEASLEY!, y que HERMIONE – puso especial énfasis en la pronunciación de ese nombre – no esta interesada en el miope huerfanito cara rajada que se llama HARRY POTTER!

Malfoy respiro unos segundos, para continuar con su demanda

- ya déjalos en paz… - pronuncio Millie sin saber lo que le esperaba

- y por ultimo tú! A ti que te importa si me gusta o no Jane?; yo jamás te he dicho nada del retrazado mental Neville casi squib Longbottom, así que déjame en paz!. No soy tu juguete personal, no soy tu marioneta!

- estas muy alterado – dijo intentado cambiar el tema…

- pues claro que estoy muy alterado!, maldita sea!, convivir con ustedes es un martirio, deseo que se mueran, los quiero fura de mi vida!!!

- también yo?

- claro que también tú y no me interrumpas asquerosa sangre su… - Draco no logro completar su frase, pues el reflejarse en los hermosos ojos de Jane le dejo estático

_Tal como lo vi pues de tu mano voy  
Me haces olvidar la fría oscuridad_

- Hermione! – gritaron sus amigos

- Ginny? – miro consternada a su amiga, contemplo mas detenidamente al resto, hasta que su mirada se encontró con cierto bulto en el suelo – Moody!, que paso?

- de todo… - respondió Millie – pero suelten todos a Granger… ella tiene que… saludar a Malfoy – guiño el ojo a su amiga

El ojigris continuaba manteniendo el aliento, había pensado que talvez jamás podría volver a hablar con esa chica y ahora…

- que haces aquí?

- a mi también me da gusto verte… - pronuncio molesto

- por favor Draco!, - rogó Mione – claro que me alegra verte… te… eche de menos… te extrañe mucho – la cara de Granger adquirió un color parecido al cabello de Ginny

- pues yo a ti no… - dijo arrogantemente – tu molesto timbre nasal no es indispensable en mi vida…

- eres un idiota Malfoy! – grito Bulstrode

- y tu una entrometida, repugnante mestiza

Comenzaron una nueva discusión, los adolescentes ignoraron por unos minutos la circunstancia en la que se encontraban. Cuando Ginny y Millie se sumergieron en su usual pelea, Draco observo a Hermione

"Yo también te extrañe… pero moriría antes de decírtelo…" se dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía para sus adentros. "Jane"

Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy… jamás aceptaría abiertamente esos sentimientos que lo hacían tan vulnerable… que lo hacían humano…

_Al creer en ti empezaré a vivir  
Eres tú mi luz tú me guiarás.

* * *

_

- desde cuando están aquí?

- hace mas de dos días

- pero donde esta Remus?

- debe estar afuera… también lo estaba buscando

- comos sabían que nosotros llegaríamos – interrumpió Harry, que durante unos minutos había permanecido atento, escuchando a Tonks y Arthur

- pues… en realidad… - intento decir el adulto – nosotros... – Harry Potter noto como el Señor Weasley comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos… evidente signo de que estaba nervioso. El moreno lo sabia muy bien, pues era la misma actitud que adoptaba Ron cuando se encontraba en una situación incomoda o cuando intentaba mentir

- así que ya llegaron, Tonks! - grito muy emocionado Remus, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la futura madre de su hijo

Mientras el tierno reencuentro ocurría, Harry solo podía seguir pensando en la actitud de Weasley… y también en como su disgusto iba en aumento

Durante todo ese tiempo se había encontrado sumergido en un mar de confusión, un mar oscuro y profundo, donde el silencio y temor reinaban.

Cuando Dumbledore murió, una inmensa tristeza le invadió… tristeza y mucho odio. Odio por no poder haber defendido a las personas que quería, odio por ser tan débil, odio hacia aquellos que lo habían traicionado y engañado.

En toda su estancia en Hogwarts, en todo el tiempo que estudio en esa escuela, desconfió de ellos. Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. Siempre les odio… siempre sospecho de ellos… todas las veces en que les culpo de algo, sus amigos le habían apoyado… siempre… excepto aquella vez… cuando de verdad se par iba a realizar algo terrible. Y es que era eso precisamente lo que más molestaba a Harry; la primera vez que tenia razón y nadie le había creído… muy en el fondo, el moreno culpaba a Dumbledore por eso… también le odiaba por haberse ido… por haberle dejado solo… pero esos eran sentimientos que nunca aceptaría… que nunca reconocería, pues hacerlo implicaba un inmenso dolor y un tremendo golpe para su ego, a su "intachable moral". Que pensaría Ginny de alguien así?, se cuestionaba frecuentemente Potter.

Si bien, en el fondo detestaba a Dumbledore pro haberlo dejado justo cuando mas lo necesitaba; también odiaba a los otros que lo habían abandonado.

Sus padres… porque habían tenido que morir?, porque lo habían dejado solo y desprotegido?, al cuidado de una familia horrible… una familia que tan solo había provocado grandes traumas y trastornos emocionales en él.

Los Dursley… aun ellos le habían abandonado, cierto era que el jamás sintió aprecio por ellos… talvez un poco de gratitud, que se esfumo cuando murieron… dejándolo nuevamente solo… cuando conoció a su padrino, la idea de jamás volver a verlos le parecía simplemente esplendida, pero solo por que seria el quien los abandonara… pero eso no pudo ser…

Sirius Black tan solo había venido a ser algo así como una débil luz que ilumino por vagos instantes la fría soledad que reinaba en Potter…

_Las sobras se van y con ella el dolor  
Eres tú mi luz tú me guiarás._

Mas sin embargo, con su partida no solo volvió a colocar al Harry en una soledad interna severa, si no que también le hizo madurar. Madurar y comprender lo cruel que era la vida, lo aferrada que esta estaba en hacerle miserable… pero lo que Harry no sabia era que, eso nos corresponde a todos, de mil maneras distintas; pero de mil maneras iguales… porque al fin y al cabo: crecer duele…

"Crecer duele", talvez en alguna ocasión el ex – director se lo había dicho. Pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso… no quería aceptar que alguien había sufrido mas que el, que alguien mas sufría como el…

"Dumbledore…" se repitió Potter mientras notaba como Ron hacia una pequeña rabieta, mostrando así su desesperación por encontrar a Hermione…

"Hermione…" su mejor amiga, durante algún tiempo él sintió un leve interés sentimental en ella… interés que fue fácilmente olvidado cuando noto como Ron parecía sentir lo mismo. El jamás le hubiese traicionado de esa manera… y de ninguna otra… no a su mejor amigo… no a su primer amigo.

"Ron", la mente del ojiverde trajo de inmediato todos los recuerdos pasados a su lado. Todas las risas y amarguras que compartieron… las lágrimas que derramaron juntos.

La primera vez que viajaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Ron le rescato de la horrible "prisión" a la que lo habían sentenciado a vivir sus tíos. También recordó como juntos habían asistido a las tediosas clases de Adivinación y como cuarto año le pareció el más largo y patético de su vida por no poder hablarle. Quinto año fue muy difícil para el moreno, seguramente no habría podido soportar ese ciclo escolar de no haber contado con la amistad del pelirrojo y sexto año… sexto año simplemente había sido la muestra más grande de lealtad y confianza que Weasley le había profesado… Y por ultimo… el año en curso… Harry James Potter jamás olvidaría como Ron había sacrificado su felicidad solo por apoyarle.

Cuando ambos le dijeron a la, entonces, profesora McGonagall, que partirían en busca de los Horcruxes, esta pregunto por Hermione, negándose casi de inmediato a que ella participara. Les hizo ver como ese vieja pondría en grave riesgo la vida de la castaña y después, les dio una idea de cómo alejarla… todo eso fue su idea… una terrible tortura para el pelirrojo… tortura que soporto por su amigo.

Por motivos como esos (y millones mas) Harry agradecía infinitamente a Ron… - vamonos – dijo una voz, sacándole de sus pensamientos

- que?

- ya vamos a buscar a Mione… que no prestaste atención? – Ron hizo una mueca de enfado

- lo siento…

- esta bien… no te preocupes – puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo – son las 2:37, aun tenemos tiempo para buscarla, antes de que oscurezca… Harry?

Cuando el moreno sintió como la extremidad superior de su amigo tocaba su espalda, noto como un fuego interno le quemaba. Un ardiente dolor recorrió velozmente todo el cuerpo y alma de Potter… el dolor era tan extremo que Harry cayó al suelo revolcándose en un grito de desesperación.

- ahora esta haciendo otro de sus teatritos… como le gusta llamar la atención…

Arthur Weasley dedico una mirada de extrañeza a Neville, jamás había visto que el chico, comúnmente tranquilo y hasta torpe, insultase a alguien…

Cuando Potter paro de gritar, Tonks se le acerco cuidadosamente – que paso Harry?

- sentí como si algo me quemara… -le ayudaron a ponerse de pie

- que extraño… - Ron medito un poco sus siguientes palabras – has notado como cada vez que te todo te sucede algo similar… - hablo con voz juguetona – ja… hasta parece que yo lo ocasiono… como si fuera ya-sabes-quien

Aquel comentario dejo helados a los adultos ahí presentes, quienes sin tener (o querer) nada mas que decir, decidieron cambiar la conversación… cosa que les fue imposible

- miren! – exclamo Luna señalando las espalda del moreno

Todos miraron perplejos como las ropas de Harry Potter estaban quemadas y en un trozo de su espalda la mano de Ron se encontraba marcada por una huella negra.

Nymphadora trago un grito de horror, Lupin tan solo pudo abrazarla protectoramente; al mismo tiempo que miraba con severidad a Ron.

Por su parte el señor Weasley tan solo podía contemplar la clara muestra de que su hijo, poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un peligro inminente. Todos eventualmente terminarían por alejarse de él… al menos si querían seguir con vida.

"Potter… Longbottom… Malfoy…" un recuerdo invadió su cerebro, su ultima conversación con el padre de Neville.

Flash Back

Arthur Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por el ministerio de magia, cuando choco contra aquel viejo amigo

- oh!, lo siento Arthur, no me fije…

- no te preocupes Frank – miro mas detalladamente a aquel hombre poco obeso, de mirada gentil – dime, como han estado tu y Alice?

- muy bien, gracias… talvez ella esta un poco cansada… ya sabes, el bebé no la deja descansar mucho

- si, claro… y es que así son a esa edad… Ron hace lo mismo con Molly… apenas tiene más de un año y ya ha hechizado dos veces…

- que bien Arthur!... bueno, creo que Neville es un poco mas lento… - comento avergonzado – en cambio el hijo de Lily… comenzó a embrujar mucho antes de poder hablar…

- eso si que es sorprendente… presiento que ese niño será un gran mago…

- seguramente… como su padre… - mustio molesto Longbottom. Talvez conocía a Potter desde hacia mas de 10 años y talvez, había luchado junto a el en innumerables ocasiones… mas sin embargo, ellos siempre se habían visto envueltos en una no muy sana competencia… al igual que otras personas…

El ascensor frente al que se encontraban parados de pronto se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello platinado. Aquel sujeto desbordaba elegancia y sofisticación… pero también mucha arrogancia y soberbia. Intencionalmente empujo a Weasley, haciendo que este, tirase al suelo todos sus papeles

- Franck… que sorpresa!, no sabia que estuvieras aquí… - dijo con cínica amabilidad – y también Weasley… - desaprobó con la mirada al pelirrojo

- hola Lucius – saludo cortésmente Frank

Lucius Malfoy ignorando (por milésima vez) a Longbottom, se dedico a realizar una de sus actividades favoritas: molestar a Weasley – he oído que tu esposa esta nuevamente embarazada – sonrió burlonamente – felicidades… traerás a un pobre mas a este mundo… oh… pero seguro que tus hijos te lo agradecerán de mejor forma cuando no tengan nada que comer… - sin esperar alguna respuesta se alejo del dúo

- Maldito Malfoy…

- a mi me cae bien…

- talvez por que no te mal mira… - "oh no te das cuenta…"

- no es eso… en realidad así es su sentido del humor… - comento con total inocencia

- pero creo que quizás tiene razón… tengo demasiados hijos – se reclamo Arthur

- bueno… te gustan los niños… Alice y yo también deseamos tener una familia mas numerosa, estamos pensando en tener otro hijo muy pronto… - Arthur parecía sumergido en un mundo alterno, un mundo donde los futuros problemas económicos eran el centro de su universo – sabes… Lucius también tiene un hijo… de la misma edad que Ron, Neville y Harry

- Harry?

- el hijo de Lily y James

- ah… y como se llama el hijo de Lucius?

- creo que Draco…

- pues espero que no ingrese a Hogwarts con nuestros hijos… odiaría que ellos conocieran la terrible experiencia de tener a un Malfoy como compañero… - bromeo un poco el padre de Ron; sin saber que sus plegarias jamás serian escuchadas

Charlaron y bromearon por varios minutos mas, prometiéndose un futuro reencuentro, reencuentro que jamás ocurriría, pues a tan solo unos meses después, Frank y Alice Longbottom habían perdido la razón.

Fin del Flash Back

- pues también te odio! – Grito Neville – preferiría estar con Malfoy que contigo

- pues a mi no me hace muy feliz tenerte cerca – respondió Potter – y… también prefiero a Malfoy!

Arthur observo divertido como los adolescentes peleaban, y como Ron intentaba en vano calmarlos, "Los viejos tiempos…"

_No podré llorar por siempre amor...  
Una eternidad junto a ti... _


	16. Muñeca de Trapo

**_Hola, Hola... goemn nasai por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo... pero es que en vdd estuve muy ocupada, demaciado . . Demaciadas cosa spor hacer... en muy poco tiempo... en fin supongo que mi vida no les interesa xD jajajjaa. Bien hablaremos del fic. Este capitulo como se habran dado cuenta, se titula "Muñeca de Trapo", otra hermosimisima cancion de la Oreja... (acostumbrense porque el sigueinte capitulo tambien llevra el titulo de una cancion de la Oreja, Historia de un Sueño). Que les puedo decir de este capitulo?, en lo personal pienso que es sumamente triste... muy melancolico en alguans partes casi chillo T.T. Bueno mejor dejo que lo vean con sus propios ojitos ok??, pls dejen comentarios . es tan dificil hacer eso?? buuuua mejor ni toquemos ese tema porque si no en vdd chillo... _**

**_ñam.. a por cierto tenia que recomendarles dos super fics. El primero es de una muy querdia amiga, es tambien un Dramione y su tematica aunque similar a mi historia tiene grandes diferencias pls pasen a verla ok??. Bueno el segundo (no por menos importaten), es otro fic de una gneial escritora, talvez no sea un DRamione pero igual tiene una gran historia!!!, porfas sean buenos y vallan a visitarlos ok???, bueno gracias por su tiempo y ahora si... musica maestro xD  
_**

* * *

**_Muñeca de Trapo_**

- Silencio... el silencio puede resultar bastante hermoso y complaciente, especialmente para aquellas almas sumidas en la desesperanza... para aquellas que se buscan dentro de un laberinto infinito... dentro de ellos mismos – cerró el libro del que momentos antes extrajera aquellas palabras, con paso cansado y vacilante abrió nuevamente la puerta; encontrando a una mujer de elegancia soberbia y modales intachables – estoy listo – susurro

- perfecto... – las luces de aquella habitación volvieron a apagarse, dejando en total oscuridad... reflejando de cierta manera la oscuridad que había en su corazón.

Una fría ventisca azotó en el cuarto donde se encontraban. De pronto, frente a él una leve llama azul comenzaba a expandirse para luego tomar forma de aquella mujer... la única mujer que había amado.

Jane Cole ante sus ojos parecía simplemente radiante, incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Su castaño cabello era sostenido por unos listones que caía simpáticamente por su cuello; las ropas humildes de la mujer dejaban ver lo sencillo de su persona. Y sus ojos; aquellos ojos que tanto amaba desbordaban paciencia, ternura y amor... mucho amor.

- Tom... – ese simple nombre le estremeció hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, extrayendo un sentimiento que creyó olvidado; instantáneamente millones de imágenes volvieron a adquirir la forma de sus recuerdos.

Flash Back

Una humilde casa era habitada por una muggle de cabellos castaños, hermosa sonrisa y refinados modales, a pesar de que el vecindario dejaba mucho que desear, la vivienda tenia un sutil toque hogareño que fácilmente recompensaba cualquier carencia.

Un ligero golpeteo sobre la puerta de aquel hogar, distrajo a su dueña – ouch! – exclamo mientras observaba como un delgado hilo de sangre salía por uno de sus dedos. Con calma se acerco a la entrada; mas al hallarse frente a quien con tanta vehemencia segundos antes tocaba su puerta, su alma se helo.

- Jane... – contemplo atemorizada a su hermana mayor – que haces aquí? – cuestiono con temor

- Hola... Herm... hace tanto... – una ligera capa rosada se acentuó en sus mejillas – puedo pasar?

Después de varios minutos y de saludos corteses, Jane Cole procedió a explicarle a su hermana, el motivo de su llegada.

- necesito tu ayuda... – dudo un momento – se que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo... sin embargo... eres mi única familia... por favor Hermione ayúdame! – suplico sollozante

- ayudarte?... Cómo podría ayudarte? – Miro mas detenidamente a Jane – que has hecho?, si acaso has robado o...

- yo jamás haría algo así y lo sabes... eres mi hermana, deberías saber que preferiría morir antes que ser una delincuente... – realizo una mueca mostrando así su disgusto

- tienes razón... lo siento, es solo que... bueno hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, que no se nada de ti... y pues... lo ultimo que supe fue que vivías con ese hombre... – al recordar a aquel sujeto que tiempo atrás había conocido, un temblor invadió su corazón

- Tom... él – con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, solo remembrar su recuerdo, produjo que su voz se convirtiera inmediatamente en algo muy parecido a una tormenta – ha muerto... – lagrimas incontrolables salían a raudales de sus calidos y transparentes ojos – y yo... – emitió un ligero gemido – estoy embarazada

- embarazada? – Repitió para si la dueña de la casa – hace cuanto?

- tres meses... talvez cuatro...

Un mar completo de sensaciones y recuerdos salieron a flote, millones de imágenes y sentimientos que creía haber olvidado tomaron forma física velozmente... el dolor en su corazón se hizo palpable.

Desde que era niña, le enseñaron a menospreciar a su hermana mayor; maltratar y burlarse de Jane eran sus pasatiempos favoritos... sin embargo... en el fondo ella siempre le quiso; y es que... era su hermana después de todo.

Jane Cole era una chica muy especial, diferente a las demás... irradiaba algo de lo que Hermione carecía profundamente... y eso era compasión... compasión e inocencia... estas dos diferencias, en apariencia simples eran la causa principal por la que, la hermana menor traba de aquella manera a Cole; pues como es sabido, la envidia puede ser uno de los sentimientos mas dolorosos y destructivos.

Toda su infancia y adolescencia creció con un grave conflicto interno; luchando fervorosamente contra su sentimiento de culpa (por tratar de aquella manera a Jane y por quererla)... pero no fue hasta muchos años después de haberse alejado de su hermana, que por fin logro comprender todo. La madurez obtenida a trabes del tiempo y de una terrible soledad le hicieron darse cuenta de que no era un error querer a Cole... al contrario... y ahora que por fin tenía la oportunidad de reparar de alguna manera el daño ocasionado a la castaña; lo haría sin reparar en el precio.

- no te preocupes – sonrió tiernamente – puedes quedare aquí cuanto quieras, yo te ayudare en todo... – dudo unos momentos – incluso, si quieres... es decir, si no te ofende... yo pagare todos los gastos

Jane Cole; que permanecía estática oyendo frases de apoyo por parte de su hermana, solo podía agradecer al cielo por haber hecho madurar a Hermione.

- él lo sabia? – pregunto inesperadamente

- no... Murió antes de saber que seria padre – nuevamente lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos

- lo lamento – abrazo fraternalmente a su hermana – pero no te preocupes... prometo que a partir de ahora todo saldrá bien... Jane... te juro que tu bebé será feliz... – observo detenidamente lo que la castaña tenia entre sus brazos; sonrió para sus adentros – como siempre... leyendo, no?

- sabes que no puedo... tampoco quiero cambiar eso en mi – se ruborizo tenuemente – pero esto no es un libro, es un diario... mi diario

Hermione rió burlonamente por la actitud de su hermana, sin embargo algo en la portada de aquel objeto llamo su atención – T.S.R y J.C? – cuestiono sorprendida

- Tom Sorvolo Ryddle – dijo felizmente

- Sorvolo?... es un nombre muy poco común, nunca antes lo había oído... hasta podría decirse que es aterrador...

- identifica muy bien a Tom... – durante unos segundos Jane medito sobre la importancia de revelar aquel secreto de su amado – el siempre fue muy singular... – decidió no informar a su hermana menor la verdadera esencia del padre de su hija... grave error, error que definiría el final de una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Meses y días pasaron en aquel agradable hogar, esperando con impaciencia la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia; sin saber que este suceso traería, si, una gran alegría... pero al mismo tiempo mucho sufrimiento.

Jane Cole dio a luz un 19 de septiembre, el día en que el Halley pasó junto a la tierra; tuvo una hija... la niña nació llena de vitalidad y salud, causando la mayor de las dichas en Hermione. Sin embargo... no todo es tan fácil en la vida.

Cole era ya una mujer madura; por lo que el desgaste físico y emocional que había tenido en los últimos meses; habían causado en ella graves problemas a la hora de parir... eso sumado al hecho de que sus deseos por vivir eran nulos, provoco que muriera.

Tras el deceso de su hermana, la castaña decidió que lo mejor para su sobrina era crecer creyendo que ella era su madre... muy acertadamente considero que era una carga demasiado pesada para cualquier ser humano saber que su madre había muerto por darle vida…

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

- oigan niñas, creo que no es el mejor momento para que pelen – interrumpió Fred a las chicas por décima ocasión

- tienes mucha razón Fred… mejor dime Ginny… que haces aquí?, no se suponía que estabas en San Mungo?

- estaba… tu lo has dicho, pero bueno Mione a ti no te puedo mentir… - la menor de los Weasley sintió como la pesada mirada del rubio la seguía, sin darle importancia se dedico a continuar - veras en San Mungo encontré a… - parecía como si Malfoy le hiciese señas para que se callase - no vas a creerlo pero él esta vivo! – de pronto la mano de Draco se encontraba apretando fuertemente la boca de Ginny Weasley

- Moody la trajo… ella tenia que vigilar el castillo… era la nueva misión ya que el bosque pronto será atacado, como te abras dado cuenta este sitio esa lleno de seguidores del señor tenebroso – respondió el rubio

Ginny pareció entender aquella "indirecta" y comprendió que lo mejor (al menos por el momento) era seguir manteniendo la boca callada… "El también lo sabia!, sabia que Dumbledore estaba vivo… y la leyenda? conocerá toda la leyenda?", un terrible escalofrió inundo a la chica de ojos color marrón – Malfoy tiene razón… estoy aquí por eso – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, tenia la misma tendencia de su padre a realizar aquella acción cada vez que mentía…

Hermione miro fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco – mmm… - observo detenidamente a Ginny – mmm… - emitió nuevamente. Era más que evidente para ella que ambos chicos estaban mintiendo, pero no tenia la menor intención de provocar una nueva pelea, no ahora que por fin los veía.

- y tu Herm?, que hacen aquí? Digo… Bulstrode nos contó algo pero…

Aquella pregunta congelo el corazón de la castaña… que por fin resolvió en que lo correcto era contarle a su amiga el motivo de su huida – Luna me ataco… intento matarme con una piedra… golpeo mi cabeza; quede inconciente y… - durante unos instantes se cuestiono el hecho de hablarle sobre Lilith, pero esa idea fue descartada casi inmediatamente – cuando desperté busque la casa… al llegar ahí me volví a desmayar y… al recuperarme le conté todo a tu hermano y los demás… pero desconfiaron de mi!, creyeron en Luna… tu también piensas que fue mi imaginación? – pregunto con temor

- por supuesto que no… Luna… ella no esta bien… eso lo se… pero por favor… Mione no pienses mal de Luna, es solo que ella…

- que no piense mal de ella?, por favor Ginny!, esa loca intento matarla y encima el imbécil de tu hermano y tu miope novio desconfían de ella… maldita sea, de haberme encontrado ahí…

- pero no estabas… Malfoy, tu también te fuiste… y a todo esto… que haces aquí?

- ese no es asunto tuyo Bulstrode… mejor apresúrense y lleven a los estorbos al castillo

- no intentes cambiar el team… - regaño Ginny Weasley, obteniendo como respuesta una amenazante mirada de Malfoy

- Krum, carga a Moody, Weasley… ayuda a la otra comadreja

- y tu que harás… solo dar ordenes? – cuestiono Hermione

- yo… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no soy niñera de nadie… entiendo que mi ausencia lastimara enormemente tu alma… - dijo con cinismo – pero por favor… no llores cuando me valla, se fuerte… - puso una mano sobre su pecho y fingió llanto – y por cierto – extendió su mano – dame mi anillo!

_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer._

* * *

Percy Weasley caminaba aceleradamente; intentando mantener el porte que con tanto esfuerzo luchaba por disimular.

Cuando la enorme puerta de caoba se abrió un fétido olor se filtro hasta la sensible nariz del pelirrojo, sin embargo eso no fue lo que provoco las nauseas en Weasley.

Frente al nuevo ministro de magia se encontraba un bulto de carne humana, sin forma y de olor nauseabundo.

- Hola Percy… - murmuro aquel bulto – hace tanto… - dos diminutas figuras comenzaron a adquirir lo que parecían ser ojos – que no te asuste mi apariencia…

- Pro…fe…sor Dumbledore? – tras pronunciar esa pregunta; el bulto comenzó a adquirir una forma mas humana

- me alegra tanto que por fin hayas decidido venir… - ahora mirando fijamente a Percy, un hombre de edad avanzada y larga barba caminaba lentamente.

- que es lo que usted…

- eso no importa… lo que yo sea o he dejado de ser ya no tiene importancia… todo lo que es relevante en estos momentos es contar con tu ayuda… por cierto, felicidades por fin has sido formalmente nombrado ministro.

- gracias… - dijo por lo bajo. La mente de Weasley aun intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica, a la anterior apariencia de Albus – los aurores mas capacitados vigilan las ciudades muggles; tengo a más de 100 hombres buscando el rastro de ya-sabe-quien y dentro de dos horas me entrevistare con el otro ministro – concluyo Percy aun intrigado

- eso no es necesario; los aurores no lograran protegerles… no ahora que Voldemort se ha aliado con el Sabbat… como sabrás los vampiros son inmunes ante todo… todo excepto ellos mismos – Dumbledore se poso sobre su elegante sillón de cuero – Me he tomado la libertad de entablar una alianza con "La Camarilla" – noto como una queja estaba a punto de ser emitida por Percy – no te preocupes; sus honorarios ya han sido "cubiertos". En cuanto a las demás criaturas que siguen a Tom… ya también hemos buscado ayuda. Los Hunters, los elfos, los gnomos y hasta los alquimistas han decidido ayudar.

Percy Weasley permanecía atento, escuchando detenidamente cada palabras… mientras que un punzar azotaba su corazón. "Por eso es el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos… pero hasta el es un humano; puede morir… como un humano sobrevive a la muerte?... horcruxes?".

- En referente a su ubicación… ya también lo tenemos resuelto... Severus Snape se ha mantenido fiel a la orden… por lo que espero tu indulgencia a la hora de juzgarlo.

- Snape?... no fue el quien lo mato? – medito sus palabras un momento – quien se suponía lo había matado? – nuevamente aquella pregunto rondo su mente. "Como un humano, por muy poderosos que este sea, sobrevive a la muerte?", un rayo azoto su cabeza haciéndole recordar un hecho trascendental. "Nicholas Flamel… uno de los mejores amigos de Dumbledore… incluso le dio a guardar la piedra filosofal…"

El antes director de Hogwarts observaba complacido como aquella hilera de ideas tomaba poco a poco una forma correcta.

- Cuando conozcas al ministro muggle evitaras a toda costa que se entere de la era tan terrible en la que vivimos… en caso de que ese hombre resulte menos estúpido de lo que pienso, negaras rotundamente que los ataques a sus ciudades sean obra de algún mago…

Percy asintió en silencio; aun continuaba sumergido en su mar de pensamientos. "La piedra filosofal es el único artefacto capaz de regresar a alguien a la vida… hasta el Lord, la buscaba… y eso explicaría la unión de los alquimistas".

- ahora, una vez que hemos discutido esos puntos sin importancia; debemos hablar de algo verdaderamente trascendente… el sacrifice… supongo que ya conoces la leyenda…

"Sacrifice", la palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Percy – si… - anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta de Albus, el chico dijo – y también se quien es… El Sr. Crouch vendió a su hija para poder ser el ministro – sonrió melancólicamente – es amiga de Ron… - el recuerdo de su familia lo invadió, así como su rencor – Luna Lovegood.

- eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo – comento complacido el hombre de edad avanzada – el sacrifice y su identidad son una de las partes mas complicadas en todo esto. Sabes ya quienes son los otros miembros?.

- No… - mintiendo para si mismo, pretendiendo olvidar de esa manera la realidad.

- Hermione Granger es Lilith; Draco Malfoy es Astaroth… Ginny la reencarnación de Chronos… y tu hermano menor es Helio… Ron intentara matar a Hermione… y para poder salvarnos tendrá que acabar con la vida de Luna

Percy permaneció estático, quería ignorar aquellas palabras… pensando que de esa manera nada de eso seria real. Después de todo, la negación es una de las salidas más "seguras".

- Todos ellos ahora se encuentran en "El Bosque Prohibido". Selene esta a punto de despertar… si no es asesinada por Ron antes de primavera… Harry Potter morirá… todos ellos morirán. Cuando Ron tenga el poder del sacrifice se lo entregara a Harry y con eso destruirá a Voldemort para siempre… o al menos eso es el plan. Pero me temo que en esta situación ahí muchos mas hilos de los que podemos controlar; eventualmente las cosas cambiaran… solo espero poder detenerlo a tiempo… es la única razón por la que estoy aquí, sabes…

Albus Dumbledore volvió a adquirir ese semblante tan enigmático que minutos había dejado tan intrigado a Percy.

"La única razón por la que estoy aquí?". Se repitió mentalmente el pelirrojo. "Como es llamado un humano vuelto a la vida por medio de la alquimia?, como se revive a un humano por medio de la alquimia?, quien seria capaz de revivir a un humano por medio de la alquimia?".

- a veces ahí preguntas de las cuales lo correcto es no conocer su respuesta… - pronuncio Dumbledore en el tono mas serio que Percy le hubiese escuchado – Es aquí donde tu misión comienza… Es a Lucius Malfoy a quien tienes que atrapar… y proteger a Harry… Draco te ayudara en ambas cosas

- Draco Malfoy?, que no es él un mortífago?

- mortífago encubierto… al igual que Severus… cuando encuentres a Draco la victoria estará casi asegurada…

- es todo lo que quiere de mi?, para eso a pedido ayuda del ministro? – cuestiono indignado

- no hemos acudido a ti como ministro… es a Percy Weasley a quien necesitamos. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero tu breve participación en esta historia definirá un hecho crucial en la vida de alguien… ahora – miro el reloj que colgaba de su vieja pared – creo que es un poco tarde… no puedes llegar con retraso a tu cita con el ministro – sonrió satisfecho

Sin comprender nada y con paso cansado; Percy se alejo lentamente del "despacho" de Albus; meditando mientras tanto la idea que con tanta vehemencia se repetía en su cabeza.

"Un contratista es el que revive a un humano por medio de un circulo de transmutación… pero lo que se crea, no es un humano como tal… son criaturas sin alma, vidas artificiales sin sentimientos o emociones… simples marionetas asesinas… "muñecas hechas para realizar el mal"… sedientas de sangre… solo sucumben ante sus impulsos mas primarios… a veces pueden llegar a poseer recuerdos de la vida que suplantaron… pero lo que mayormente predomina en ellos, es el pecado mas representativo de su "vida anterior". Tres elementos se combinan para crear vida: un cuerpo, un corazón y un alma… pero que son el cuerpo y un corazón cuando el alma se ha perdido?"

Tras salir de Sn. Mungo, Weasley observó detenidamente el firmamento. Millones de estrellas resplandecían vigorosamente, luchando contra el fulgor deslumbrante de la luna. Una brisa revolvió el pelirrojo cabello del chico; un temblor invadió su cuerpo; confirmando así, su respuesta. Una palabra, una definición tan aterradora como "horcrux", llego a su mente… - homúnculo -

El nuevo estado de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

La fría brisa de invierno chocaba contra las gafas circulares de Harry Potter, quien observaba gustoso el hermoso atardecer que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

- estarán bien Harry – dijo Luna

- espero… - pronuncio Harry sin apartar la vista de la ventana – Ron esta impaciente por encontrar a Mione – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde…

Luna Lovegood segundos antes se encontraba sentada junto a Potter, leyendo muy entretenida uno de los muchos libros de la inmensa biblioteca de Hogwarts; sin embargo al escuchar aquella frase; un rencor resurgió en su corazón… rencor que seria rápidamente vengado – Mione… tu también la extrañas no es así?, a pesar de que no hace ni un día que no la vez… ya la extrañas… - sonrió maléficamente – Harry… - utilizo la voz mas inocente que tenia – dime… nunca te has preguntado porque te importa tanto Hermione?... no has pensado que quizás tu también estés enamorado de ella?

Harry Potter al escuchar tal "teoría" emitió un sonido de sorpresa y giro su rostro hasta ver fijamente los ojos de Luna – enamorado?... yo no estoy enamorado de Mione…

- estas seguro?

Durante unos breves segundos recapacito; meditando detenidamente los sentimientos que con tanta devoción profesaba a sus amigos – claro… ella es mi amiga, y yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Ron…

- mmm….

- porque lo preguntas? – cuestiono Potter con cierto temor

- por nada en realidad… solo curiosidad… - Harry miro nuevamente la ventana – es solo que… - nuevamente la atención del moreno estaba sobre ella – bueno… me parece un poco extraño – arrastro las palabras como cierto maestro de pociones – que le extrañes… Harry… tu eres buena persona y se que jamás traicionarías a tu amigo Ronald… por lo que no seria raro que hayas ignorado esos sentimientos… reprimir emociones es algo mucho mas frecuente de lo que crees – dijo inyectando todo el veneno que podía en cada palabra, mientras observaba detenidamente las reacciones de Potter.

- yo… no… - vacilo por un momento – creo que no… - hizo un escaneo interno a su persona.

Si, era cierto, durante el segundo curso el había sentido una inexplicable atracción hacia Hermione, sin embargo ese sentimiento se transformo rápidamente a amistad en cuanto noto que Ron pasaba por la misma situación que él. "Yo enamorado de Hermione?... no!, yo amo a Ginny… pero si es así porque lo dudo?... porque me cuesta tanto decirlo…".

Breves recuerdos de sus mejores amigos inundaron su mente, los seis años que habían vivido juntos, como una familia, confiando ciegamente… "y aun así no le creíste…" le reclamo su conciencia. Harry encontró que lo mejor, si no lo correcto, era dejar de hacer preguntas de las cuales no estaba dispuesto a conocer la respuesta… un error fatal…

A veces cuando los seres humanos decidimos por convicción propia negarnos las respuestas a ciertas preguntas, no hacemos mas que avivar la llama que impulsa a las preguntas… después de todo ignorar que ahí un incendio no hace mas que expandirlo… Luna Lovegood era conciente de todo eso; por lo que sonrió satisfactoriamente al descubrir como las dudas de Harry lo carcomían sin permitirle encontrar la verdad.

- y tu amas a Ron? – pregunto Potter con la firme intención de cambiar el tema

- eso tu ya lo sabes, no? – El ojiverde asintió – Lo amo… y mucho… por eso deseo que sea feliz… - sonrió tiernamente. "Y su felicidad soy yo…" se dijo a si misma – entonces "Mione" es tu amiga?

- ya te dije que si… - respondió un incomodo Harry

- si es tu amiga entonces porque no confiaste en ella?, porque creíste en mi?...

- Ron me lo dijo – comento feliz al por fin estar seguro de una respuesta

- entonces tu crees y haces todo lo que dice Ronald?

- pues claro… - pronuncio inseguro

- mmm… - Luna tenia una apariencia ciertamente extraña… mas extraña de lo común – que bien! – dijo por fin al mismo tiempo que volvía a leer el libro que sus manos sostenían

El ex-Gryffindor quedo durante unos momentos en shock; mientras analizaba las reacciones tan excéntricas de Lovegood; un murmuro en su cabeza le pronostico lo que dentro de muy poco confirmaría… "Talvez ella en verdad ataco a Hermione… talvez Luna ya no es alguien en quien se pueda confiar…"

* * *

- apresúrense! – grito Ron mas como una orden que como una petición

- tranquilo Weasley – dijo Lupin con algo de recelo – recuerda que Tonks no puede caminar muy rápido

- pues entonces se hubiera quedado! – pronuncio el chico mientras nuevamente sus ojos adquirían un color rojizo

- Ron… si quieres tú y yo nos apresuramos – comento Arthur intentando tranquilizar a su hijo

- buena idea papá! – el pelirrojo volvió a adquirir el color natural de sus ojos

Una vez que los Weasley estuvieron suficientemente lejos como para escuchar sus comentarios y suficientemente cerca para vigilar sus movimientos; Nyphandora Tonks inicio una breve conversación con Lupin… desafortunadamente una de sus últimas conversaciones con Remus…

- Es terrible Remus… día a día esos niños se transforman en asesinos y yo tan solo debo permanecer quieta… sin poder hacer nada, sin poder defender a nadie…

- lo se… - asintió mirando tiernamente a la futura madre de su hijo – pero esto talvez acabe pasado mañana…

- 21 de diciembre… el día que mas he temido… y si Ron sede ante… - la sangre de la metamorfomaga se helo al recordar ese nombre – ya-sabes-quien – dijo en un tono mucho mas bajo

- entonces no podremos hacer nada… si Dumbledore lo ha decidido es por algo… nosotros solo debemos seguir sus indicaciones!

- es precisamente eso lo que me molesta! – grito Tonks tan estridentemente que atrajo la atención de Ron.

El menor de los varones Weasley estuvo a punto de gritar alguna queja, reclamando el que "los adultos" no prestasen atención suficiente a esa misión… sin embargo Arthur lo detuvo muy a tiempo… afortunadamente el motivo de la furia de Ron había aparecido… Hermione Granger.

- Ron!, Tonks, Lupin! – les grito mientras indicaba con su brazo derecho un punto no muy lejano

Cuando Ronald Weasley reconoció a los personajes que su padre señalaba, emociones muy variadas surgieron en él. Ira, angustia, felicidad, remordimiento, celos…

- y tu que harás… solo dar ordenes?

- yo… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, no soy niñera de nadie… entiendo que mi ausencia lastimara enormemente tu alma… pero por favor… no llores cuando me valla, se fuerte… y por cierto, dame mi anillo!

El ojiazul comenzó a correr mas rápido que nunca; era como si una fuerza interna lo impulsase a encontrarse con Hermione…

- que anillo, de que me hablas?

- sabes perfectamente de que hablo Granger… no juegues a la estúpida conmigo! – grito totalmente molesto

-estúpida? – repitió ofendida – escúchame muy bien Malfoy yo no soy ninguna estúpida!, pero tu… eres… la criatura mas vil y lastimera que he conocido!

- en serio?, yo creí que ese titulo lo tenia "El amigo de los sangre sucia" o "Ronnie Wizly" – sonrió altaneramente

- al menos ellos tienen un poco de decencia! – argumento la chica

- y de que les sirve la decencia al momento de defenderte? – reprocho el rubio

Hermione quedo muda ante aquel comentario; una ira interna comenzó a surgir vigorosamente en ella. Con delicadeza y calma apretó la barita que se encontraba dentro de su capa. Malfoy pareció no percatar aquella acción.

Ron paro de inmediato al escuchar a Malfoy, permaneció atento.

- les sirve mas de lo que a ti cuando tu padre te dio la espalda por no poder cumplir una simple misión! – escupió por fin Granger, dejando en un total colapso al mortío. El silencio invadió el valle; parecía como si ni los animales quisieran emitir sonido alguno, por miedo a lo que este comentario desencadenaría.

Reclamos y un sentimiento de humillación fue lo que reino en Draco Malfoy por los cinco segundos siguientes a la frase de la castaña. De pronto y sin entender porque una tenue lagrima quiso salir del ojo izquierdo de Malfoy, sin embargo el ojigris usando un control total sobre su cuerpo impidió que esta saliese. Miro fijamente a Mione.

Cuando la castaña pudo darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, fue demasiado tarde. Ella en realidad tenía una enorme felicidad al verse cerca de Draco, pero… los constantes cambios de actitud del chico solían confundirla… y Hermione jamás se caracterizó por tener una gran paciencia ante lo desconocido, ante lo inexplicable. Quiso disculparse, quiso correr a los brazos del rubio y pedirle perdón, declamarle mil frases de amor… pero el orgullo aun era demasiado poderoso en ella. Al mirar fijamente los ojos color mercurio de Draco Malfoy; Granger casi podría haber jurado que se encontraban a punto secretar algo muy parecido a una lagrima… pero aquella idea se alejo velozmente de su mente cuando noto como esos mismos ojos parecían mandarle miles de hechizos dolorosos… y todos azotaban en el corazón de Hermione Jane Granger, causando cada uno un mayor dolor que el anterior.

_Siempre esperando que te diga algo más  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar..._

- ja… - sonrió sarcásticamente – y… eso es lo mejor que tienes?, acaso crees que eso es lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirme?, vamos Granger inténtalo nuevamente… puedes hacer algo mejor… - miro a la castaña fijamente a los ojos y con decisión tomo su muñeca izquierda – no puedes cierto?, esta bien… entonces yo hablare. Talvez sea "la criatura mas vil y miserable" que has conocido, talvez no tengo decencia, ni sentido del honor, mucho menos empatía… pero al menos no soy tú. Vivo lo mejor que puedo y soy feliz con el resultado… no necesito de un simple diploma o calificaciones excelentes para saber lo que valgo; tengo el valor para decidir mandar al diablo al mundo entero si así lo deseo y jamás me permito caer!. Eso Granger, es mucho más de lo que tú vas a llegar a ser en tu vida!, vivirás en tu preciosa jaula de cristal, negándote cualquier emoción "errónea", eludiendo tus verdaderos deseos y cumpliendo con los sueños de los demás… me das vergüenza… mucha vergüenza.

El silencio se rompió al primer grito del pelirrojo; que tras escuchar los insultos de Draco Malfoy, se decidió a matarlo.

Un potente hechizo jamás antes escuchado por ninguno de los ahí presentes resonó. Miles de llamas procedentes de la extremidad superior derecha de Weasley acorralaron al rubio, provocando que parte de su ropa y carne comenzase a quemarse.

Millicent Bulstrode en lo que fuera su mas grande momento de gloria; lanzo una piedra a la cara deformada de Ronald Weasley… grave error.

El pelirrojo que ahora mostraba ojos color sangre, piel apiñonada, un cabello mucho más largo y una perfecta cara de asesino no dudo ni un instante al momento de defenderse. Un poderoso fuego azulado impacto de frente en las piernas de la morena…

Draco, quién permanecía estático; pensando en el mejor movimiento de salvación, aprovecho aquella distracción de Ron e intento lanzar un hechizo…

"Cruciatus" dijo su mente, sin embargo no fue ese el hechizo que fue lanzado. Un temblor inimaginable azoto la tierra, de pronto el terreno en el que Weasley se encontraba formo una grieta, parecía como si la tierra quisiese tragarlo vivo.

- no te será tan fácil Astaroth! – grito el chico de ojos color sangre al mismo tiempo que daba un ágil salto para huir

"Astaroth?" se pregunto mentalmente Hermione… la castaña se desmayo nuevamente.

Malfoy al notar como aquella chica, que minutos antes lo había insultado, caía al suelo, no pudo contenerse más. Su cabello rápidamente muto a un color blanquiso, su cuerpo se volvió mas fornido y de su espalda, dos alas negras majestuosamente comenzaron a aletear… lo único que permaneció estático en la nueva imagen de Draco Malfoy, fueron sus ojos; tan fríos, tan inexpresivos… tan intrigantes.

- a ti tampoco te será fácil… Helio… - murmuro el ojigris. Extendió ligeramente su mano y diminutas luciérnagas verdes iniciaron una carrera por unificarse en lo que seria una gigantesca y cegadora luz… que fue inmediatamente lanzada a Weasley.

- no! – grito Ginny al notar como aquel ataque impactaba en su hermano. Una nueva crisis epiléptica azoto su cuerpo… transformándolo en una imagen demasiado bizarra de ella misma.

- no estorbes Chronos… - pronuncio el ángel de alas negras

- no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano…

- es un pecador… el sufrimiento es parte de su destino

- tu también eres un pecador… y yo seré quien decida el destino – lentamente un hombre de inmenso cabello y esquelética figura se acerco al cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo – aún no es el momento… Lilith no ha despertado del todo… ninguno de nosotros tiene las fuerzas necesarias para esta lucha, nacida la confusión y de pecados imperdonables – la cuña que portaba en su brazo izquierdo rozo la, ahora, cara pálida de Ron… haciendo que esta recobrara su color natural, devolviendo a Ronald Weasley a la normalidad.

- por ahora lo salvaste… pero algún día no tendrá tanta suerte… ese acecino pagara por todo el daño que ha causado

- rogare por que ese día jamás llegue…

* * *

Narcisa Malfoy tomaba tranquilamente su calida taza de te, mientras observaba como el fuego abrasador deshacía toda la mansión en que solía vivir. Cuando el último trozo de madera desapareció para convertirse en ceniza, una risa macabra se dibujo en los finos labios de la rubia.

- lo siento… Draco… - se dijo al instante mismo que apretaba fuertemente las cartas que sostenía entre sus delgados dedos – los sacrificios son necesarios… "No vale la pena ser dueño de algo por lo que no se esta dispuesto a luchar"

Flash Back

La habitación que durante más de 17 años había compartido con su esposo, se encontraba en silencio total. La mujer de elegante presencia y refinados modales se limitada a observar su hogar. Detallada y minuciosamente detenía su mirada sobre cada objeto de la que se suponía, era su casa.

Una lechuza se hizo presente en la habitación, dejo fugazmente una carta sobre el regazo de la Señora Malfoy, para acto seguido, salir por la ventana.

Con suma delicadeza, Narcisa abrió y leyó el mensaje; haciendo un gesto de enfado al concluir.

- con que 4:15? – Miro su reloj de mesa – 4:17… tan puntual como siempre – sonrió con melancolía… intento guardar el papel, pero un nuevo documento apareció frente a ella – una foto muggle?

Si bien ella estaba total y profundamente enamorada del padre de su hijo, últimamente también tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Odio, rencor, desilusión, coraje, tristeza y… si, hasta un poco de culpabilidad; eran los sentimientos que más fervorosamente prevalecían en la antes "señorita Black".

Narcisa sabia de sobra que su esposo jamás había sido el hombre mas fiel del mundo… sin embargo ella aun acumulaba esperanzas de que un gramo de decencia anidara en la psique del alvino.

- esperanza… la muerte mas lenta que conozco… - se repitió, con la elegante soberbia que caracterizaba a su familia, camino hacia el retrato de su primogénito, de su único hijo – perdona Draco… - lagrimas contenidas a lo largo de su vida marital por fin fueron expuestas – perdona… jamás supe ser buena madre. Tu sufrimiento fue mi culpa… tu soledad, mi castigo… y tu destino es mi cruz… pero eso cambiara… no permitiré que te siga causando daño… talvez para mi ya no ahí salvación, pero para ti… hijo… tu serás feliz…

Una intensa luz envolvió la recamara, la temperatura del lugar se hizo mayor.

- sabes bien que no ahí tiempo que perder… y tu solamente lloras por tu hijo…

- si lloro es porque aun tengo sentimientos… me preocupare cuando ya no sienta… que deseas Lucius?

- Todo va viento en popa, Draco ha aceptado cooperar con nosotros… tengo bajo mi mando a los escuadrones mas poderosos del Señor Tenebroso… y Bellatrix pronto capturara a "la sangre sucia" y el sacrifice…

- así que Bellatrix esta contigo… seguro se están divirtiendo mucho – lanzo una fría mirada acusadora a la imagen de su esposo

- eso que significa? – cuestiono con recelo

- nada… nada en realidad… - susurro la rubia – mándale mis saludos – sonrió tristemente mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas

- bien… - respondió desconcertado – encárgate de distraer a la orden… habla con "El intento de ministro" que han declarado, y convéncelo de que estoy de su lado… acude con ya-sabes-quien y entrégale eso…

- una foto muggle?, para que le serviría a él una foto muggle?

- no cuestiones mis ordenes! – Grito la imagen de Lucius desde la chimenea – tú solo obedece…

- Lucius… - emitió con dolor aquel nombre – aun me amas? – cuestiono con temor… temor no a la respuesta real… temor a la mentira

- por supuesto… sabes que tu eres la única en mi vida – sonrió con total cinismo – jamás podría pensar en otra mujer, teniéndote…

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré_

- gracias… - murmuro con decepción, tragándose todos los insultos y maldiciones que pasaban por su mente – Lucius… nunca me olvidaras… yo se que no soy lo que mereces… jamás estuve a tu nivel… pero… descuida, te prometo amor que a partir de hoy todo cambiara

La astuta mente de Lucius Malfoy paso por inadvertida la amenaza que tan vigorosamente se estaba declamando – no te preocupes… aun así te amo… tengo que irme… queda una guerra por comenzar – sonrió con arrogancia – después de todo… no vale la pena ser dueño de algo por lo que no se esta dispuesto a luchar… adiós…

- adiós… - repitió Narcisa mientras observaba como la figura de su esposo desaparecía en el fuego. Silenciosos y largos minutos precedieron la partida del ojigris; la rubia tan solo permanecía estática ante el recuerdo, ante la mentira, ante la amenaza…

Queriendo huir de la realidad, la señora Malfoy presto mayor atención a la fotografía que su esposo había mandado. Un hombre de ondulado y enmarañado cabello negro abrazaba protectoramente a una mujer castaña de ojos compasivos, que portaba un medallón muy antiguo. Narcisa presto mayor énfasis al objeto… un estremecer en su cuerpo se hizo presente al reconocerle. Por instinto natural giro la fotografía y para su sorpresa descubrió un dato trascendental.

- Tom y yo… 13 de enero de 1979. Jane Cole… - teorías iban y venían de su cabeza a velocidad luz y ninguna de ellas se detenía el suficiente tiempo como para poder grabarse en la mente de la rubia. Como medida defensiva, Narcisa Malfoy opto por ignorar momentáneamente la nueva información de la que era poseedora.

Después de hacer una ligera maleta, guardar un poco de ropa, dinero, fotos de su hijo, escribir una carta y tomar pruebas acusatorias contra su marido; Narcisa inicio el incendio que terminaría con su mansión, su familia y si, también su vida.

Fin del Flash Back

Una espectacular águila se poso sobre el hombro de Narcisa Malfoy – dáselo a Draco… - dijo entregando al ave lo único que quedaba de su casa – quédate con él… ya no habrá hogar al cual volver – sonrió sinceramente al notar como las alas de su mensajero eran desplegadas.

- esto es el final... toda mi vida estuve dentro de una cárcel de oro… hoy por fin puedo volar… pero mis alas han olvidado como hacerlo… todo cuanto puedo hacer es salvarte… Draco… no me odies… - las llamas comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo frágil de la mujer…

Al cabo de 15 minutos todo había terminado… vida, muerte… esperanzas, desilusión… este seria el preludio de una muerte anunciada para "La Honorable Familia Malfoy"

_siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor  
me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración..._

* * *

Un frío desalentador concordaba perfectamente con la representación que se estaba llevando en el bosque. Más de la mitad de los adolescentes activos en la orden se encontraban inconcientes.

- genial!, simplemente genial! – grito con total sarcasmo la metamorfomaga

- tranquilízate Tonks – dijo Lupin mientras liberaba del hechizo a Moody

- esto esta mal… esto esta muy mal… - comento Fred Weasley

- debemos llevarlos al colegio… solo ahí podremos estar a salvo

- a Howgtars? – cuestiono Krum

- es Hogwarts… - corrigió mecánicamente un adolescente

- Malfoy! – grito Remus al notar como el rubio (ya con su aspecto natural) intentaba ponerse en pie – estas bien?, no te duele nada?, puedes caminar?

El rubio lanzo una mirada de extrañeza al antes profesor – si… estoy bien… que demonios paso?, porque rayos tengo lagunas mentales? y porque están aquí?

- jeje… - dijo Arthur Weasley al comprobar que el ex–slytherin se encontraba en perfectas condiciones – nos alegra que estés bien Draco… todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta en cuanto estemos a salvo… - el aullido de un hombre lobo se escucho a lo lejos – y cuanto mas rápido mejor... – sonrió con inseguridad

- mmm… supongo – comento Malfoy al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano derecha sobre su sien – mi jaqueca, mi espalda… - se quejo.

Antes de poder decir algún otro reclamo, Nymphandora Tonks lo abrazo protectoramente – estas bien… bueno, sigues siendo un egoísta, vanidoso, patán y cínico… pero estas bien!, sigues vivo…

- ah… si… - "que le pasa a esta loca?"– ya suéltame! – Grito apartando a su prima – deja de fingir que te importo! Y el resto de ustedes – miro fijamente a cada uno de los adultos – dejen de verme así!, que, tengo monos en la cara?

- no tienes remedio!, gracias deberías de dar por tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti!

- tu no te preocupas por mi!

- si, si lo hago!

- porque lo harías?, si te trato tan mal, porque te preocuparías por mi?

- porque no importa cuan grosero seas, las majaderías que me hagas o las maldiciones que me lances, seguiremos siendo familia!. Eres de mi familia Draco… talvez la única familia que me queda… y no quiero que mi hijo nazca sin una familia… si llego a morir… si Lupin y yo llegamos a morir, quiero confiar en que mi hijo tendrá una familia que le cuide…

- yo… bueno yo… - aquella respuesta le había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Era esa la primera vez que Draco Malfoy sentía que alguien tenia una autentica necesidad hacia su persona, que tenia una respuesta totalmente sincera – pero si tiene los mismos complejos que el miope de Potter no me culpes…

- no lo haré… no lo haré – dijo Tonks mientras abrazaba nuevamente al rubio. Calidas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas… el abrazo esta vez fue correspondido. Esto talvez era lo mas cercano a una madre, que Draco había conocido.

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar,  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar. _

"Sentimientos" era un tema muy poco tocado por Malfoy, toda su vida había crecido negándolos, aprendiendo a ocultarlos… sin embargo; los acontecimientos que habían venido marcando su vida desde hacia poco mas de un año, lentamente le fueron modificando… ahora Draco Malfoy era mas humano, mas conciente de él mismo.

Cuando noto como Remus Lupin levantaba cuidadosamente a Hermione, una sensación indefinida invadió su ser.

- ella estará bien… - dijo con picardía Tonks, mientras conseguía que Malfoy se pusiera de pie.

- eso a mí que me importa – comento muy molesto

- como digas… - se burlo cómplicemente al notar como el rubio lanzaba una mirada de preocupación al cuerpo de la castaña.

_Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios_

Los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a movilizarse, los pocos que quedaban ilesos arrastraban los cuerpos de sus amigos.

Ginny Weasley era cargada por su padre, al igual que George por su gemelo. Viktor Krum sostenía a Millicent, Lupin por su parte transportaba a Granger… Draco recargaba su peso en Tonks. Al parecer nadie tenia la menor intención de acercarse (por no decir ayudar) a Ron Weasley.

- yo lo llevo – dijo finalmente Alastor Moody al comprobar como todos parecían tener cierta aversión al pelirrojo

La Orden del Fénix se dirigió presurosamente al antes, mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de toda Europa.

"Astaroth?, quien es Astaroth…?" se repetía mentalmente Lestrange mientras vigilaba con la mirada a la orden. Bellatrix había seguido a su sobrino todo el tiempo… se encontró presente cuando varias criaturas del bosque quisieron atacarlo, observo detenidamente como los listones de Hermione destazaban al gigante, permaneció inmutable al ver que el rubio era atacado por Weasley, así como su transformación…

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

"Una observadora… me he terminado convirtiendo en una simple observadora", se reprocho…

Bellatrix Lestrange era una mujer astuta, ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos; ella jamás había dudado en realizar cualquier acción con tal de conseguir lo que quería… su vida se encontraba llena de traiciones, engaños, mentiras, complots… pero hasta ella tenia un poco de decencia… decencia que había sido olvidada en cuanto decidió comenzar una aventura con el esposo de su hermana…

_  
Que no han hablado nunca claro_

_  
_"Valdrá la pena?", era esa la constante pregunta que invadía la mente y alma de la mortífaga… pero esa cuestión siempre había quedado sin contestar... al menos nunca había sido contestada sinceramente… Sin importar lo que la razón le dictase, sin importar que traicionase sus "principios", sin importar que estuviese siendo utilizada… ella seguía a las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy.

_Mi corazón lleno de pena_

Cuando la orden ingreso al castillo, pudo ver a lo lejos, en una de las ventanas, como Luna Lovegood le dedicaba una sonrisa indescifrable… pronosticándole una victoria futura… la victoria de una batalla… mas no de la guerra.

"Hasta la marioneta de "Crouch" termine siendo…". Sus ojos nuevamente chocaron contra los fríos e inexpresivos iris de Luna. Esta, tan solo pudo realizar un tic característico en su familia… lamió su labio superior…

"Talvez Barty este orgulloso de su hermana…", una idea azotó su mente. "Crouch y Longbottom todavía tenían asuntos pendientes… la historia volver a repetirse?. Cuando ese chiquillo se entere de la verdadera identidad de "Luna"… hará algo al respecto?…"

_Y yo una muñeca de trapo..._

* * *

Las frías paredes no hacían más que acentuar la soledad y depresión que reinaba en todo Hogwarts. Hacia más de 2 horas que la orden había regresado y los adolescentes continuaban en un profundo sueño. Cada uno había sido confinado a una habitación diferente. Tan solo Millicent, Ginny y Hermione compartían el cuarto… "La Sala común de Gryffindor".

Ron, por su parte, se encontraba severamente alejado del resto. Mientras sus compañeros descansaban tranquilamente en la torre de Gryffindor; el residía en las mazmorras…

- En sueños me canto y vino a mi. Mi nombre pronuncio, yo lo sentí; es esto un sueño más o al fin te vi? – pronunciaba melodiosamente Luna - Si cantas junto a mi, mi gran poder. Influjo sobre ti, podrá crecer. Querrás huir de mi, dejarme atrás… la sombra del fantasma siempre en ti, en ti caerá. Quien vio tu rostro ya, con miedo huyo. Yo soy tu mascara, tu genio yo… tu espíritu y mi voz, un mismo amor...

Luna Lovegood en un estado de trance cantaba silenciosamente, murmurando cada silaba… temiendo despertar a Ron, temiendo alejar la paz de "su" Ronald.

- Tus fantasías ven, verdad ideal, que hombre y misterio son… un ser total. La puerta al laberinto está ante ti… - un gemido interrumpió el cantar de la rubia. Cuando volvió su rostro sobre el pelirrojo descubrió para su sorpresa, que este comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos. – lo siento, te desperté?

- no… - mintió Ron, parpadeo insistentemente, creía continuar dentro de su sueño – donde estoy? – de pronto todo pareció tener sentido, recuerdos reprimidos resurgieron – Hermione? – se levanto de golpe – ah!!! – grito al mismo tiempo que llevaba las palmas de sus manos ante sus ojos – que paso? – cuestiono al notar como vendajes cubrían su piel

- no lo sé… creo que… - una idea nació en Luna – Draco te ataco… oh Ronald!, Draco te ataco y cuando lo trajeron… todos parecían estar de acuerdo con él… hasta Harry se alegro de verte mal herido…

- no es cierto… Luna eso no es cierto!

- claro que lo es, Ronald!, porque te mentiría?… todo lo que quiero es tu bienestar… - comunico lanzando la mirada mas inocente y tierna que había dentro de si.

- por el mismo motivo que mentiste sobre Hermione…

- yo no mentí Ronald... yo no mentí… - sollozo Lovegood en lo que fuera una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida.

- lo lamente Luna… - pronuncio Weasley – es solo que… bueno, porque Harry haría algo así?

- oh Ronald… de verdad no lo vez?, pobre de Ronadl… todo este tiempo has creído que Harry Potter es tu mejor amigo y él a tus espaldas ha estado coqueteando con Mione…

- no… a Harry no le gusta Hermione! A el le gusta Ginny!, él ama a Ginny! – grito para autoconvenserse

- piénsalo Ronald… Harry dejo a Ginny… tú y yo sabemos que realmente ser su novio no causaría tantos problemas como él dice… hizo que Mione te odiara… la alejo de ti… no has visto como la mira? – Cuestiono con una inocencia totalmente fingida – si no me crees… pregúntaselo tú…

* * *

_Cada silencio es un humilde quedar  
detrás de mí sin parar de llorar._

- la vida es tan patética… miserables humanos, peleando todo el tiempo por obtener poder… mira lo que te han hecho

- ya te dije que estoy bien…

- pero pudieron matarte… de haber sido así te dejaría compartir el baño conmigo – río coquetamente

- una propuesta que jamás podría rechazar – respondió con sarcasmo

- Draco… hace mucho que no nos veíamos… - se acerco al rubio – me extrañaste? – pregunto seductoramente al oído, cuando el ojigris asintió la chica cambio su actitud – entonces porque no volviste a Hogwarts? – grito desenfrenadamente

- lo lamento Myrtle, pero siendo un mortífago dudo que me hubiesen aceptado en la escuela…

- un mortífago… cierto, que tonta soy… ya lo había olvidado – dijo con su usual voz chillona – pero aunque seas un mortífago, siempre serás el único chico al que de verdad le importo Myrtle la Gorda!, Myrtle la Fea!, Miserable, llorona, deprimida Myrtle!

- no te digas así… ya es suficiente con que los otros lo hagan – sonrió sinceramente.

Quizás Myrtle, era la pesadilla de todas las chicas de Hogwarts y el centro de las bromas de todos los chicos de Hogwarts… para todos excepto Draco Malfoy. A pesar de que el rubio era un chico petulante y egocentrista, había encontrado una verdadera amiga en Myrtle. Siendo ella la única con la cual podía compartir sus dolores y frustraciones sin miedo a ser juzgado.

- oh Draco, que dulce eres! – voló alrededor del rubio – y tu novia?, la tonta Parkinson, donde esta?

- ya no es mi novia… - respondió sin interés

- ah si!!! – Myrtle comenzó a reír fuertemente – y porque?, quizás te gusta alguien mas?? – cuestiono esperanzada

- quizás… - sonrió melancólico – pero eso ya no importa… soy un mortífago prófugo, desheredado y además de eso… no tengo decencia – se dijo con sarcasmo

- para mi eso no importa… yo esperare hasta que mueras para poder estar cerca tuyo

- ja… espero que me esperes mucho tiempo…

- Draco, tu haces que supuren mis heridas y se infecten mis cicatrices…

- gracias… supongo… Myrtle… dime, alguien más ha venido por aquí?

- te refieres… a que si alguien ha venido por… "eso"

- así es…

Nuevamente Myrtle inicio un gran berrinche, provocando esta vez un vidrio roto – todos utilizan a Myrtle!, pobre y tonta Myrtle!, solo quieren utilizar a Myrtle…

- no Myrtle… sabes bien que no… por favor no llores… si lo haces… dejare que veas a Potter bañarse… - propuso con una sonrisa que difícilmente era posible de rechazar

- Harry… - repitió con entusiasmo – ya no me gusta Harry… yo te prefiero a ti…

- pues… entonces dejare que veas a Potter bañarse… - repitió, ignorando el anterior comentario – vamos Myr… es por mi… dime… alguien mas vino? – dijo rozando con uno de sus dedos, la fantasmagórica figura de la robusta chica

- bueno, si es por ti… El estuvo aquí… - respondió en un tono muy bajo – a quien debías de matar… estuvo aquí…y también… Snape… - puso especial énfasis en ese nombre

- ah… y que hicieron?

- no lo sé… - dijo con toda inocencia – pero había mucha sangre… cuando Snape trajo a Dumbledore… él parecía… muerto, hubo una gran luz roja… luego una piedra pequeña apareció… fue cuando Dumbledore comenzó a moverse…

- una piedra?, sangre?, luz roja?, no será que… - ahora todas las dudas de Draco Malfoy se habían disuelto… su confianza había desaparecido – maldita sea! – grito con desesperación – hemos dio utilizados!, un homúnculo nos ha dirigido!

- homúnculo?, que es eso?

- una muñeca… marionetas con almas artificiales… pecados imperdonables creados por alquimistas… Myrtle, que más paso?

- nada… ellos se fueron… pero Albus olía muy mal… jijiji y como dijiste aquella vez… muchos con tu marca aparecieron… incluida Parkinson – rodó sus ojos – y también… el amigo de Harry…

- el amigo de Harry?, Ron… el pelirrojo con pecas y ropa vieja?

- si… él… vino, una noche después de cerrar el colegio… se miro por mucho tiempo en "eso"

- ahora entiendo… Myrtle… muchas gracias, tengo que irme

- a donde?

- Potter esta en peligro… - rodó su ojos en señal de desaprobación - y… tengo que ayudarlo…

- todos son iguales!, solo obtienen lo que desean de mi y me botan!, nadie quiere a la estúpida de Myrtle!

- no, no Myrtle… juro que regresare… volveré en unas horas, confía en mi…

Mientras Draco Lucius Malfoy corría velozmente por todo Hogwarts, se maldecía mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Demonios, porque tengo que salvar a Potter?, que no puede haber otro imbécil que lo ayude?". Y como caído del cielo, la respuesta a "sus plegarias" apareció. Neville Longbottom subía tranquilamente una de las escaleras.

Longbottom! – grito tan fuerte como pudo.

Él chico de cara redonda paro en seco y con cierto temor pregunto – que deseas?

- ve con Potter, no lo dejes solo ni un minuto, si Weasley intenta acercarse a él, no lo permitas!

- pero como voy a…

- hazlo o te lanzare tantos "cruciatus" que te enviare a una visita permanente con tus padres!

Mucho antes de que Neville pudiera responder, mucho antes de que Neville pensara en alguna respuesta, un fuerte estallido azoto en el castillo.

* * *

- preguntárselo?, claro que se lo preguntare!, no lo dudes…

- Ronald… tu aún amas a Hermione? – indago con temor, cambiando drásticamente el tema

- nunca he dejado de amarla – respondió con total sinceridad…

- entonces porque?, Porque Ronald?, porque me besas?, soy tan solo un juego para ti?

- no… yo… no sé lo que siento por ti!. Luna, he estado enamorado de Hermione por mas de 5 años!, no pretendas que la olvide tan fácilmente!

- pero ella ya no te ama!, nunca te ha amado!

- eso no es cierto!, ella me ama!, solo y tan solo a mi!

- pero no tanto como yo!, Ronald, yo daría mi vida por ti, yo mataría por ti!

Ron Weasley se sintió de pronto dentro de un deja-vú. Al mirar más inquisidoramente a Lovegood, noto como débilmente una imagen se encontraba antepuesta a la rubia. Una niña de largo cabello blanco, ojos dorados y piel pálida se hizo presente en la habitación al mismo tiempo que una estruendosa lluvia caía sobre el bosque.

_Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti, _

- no importa cuantas veces viva, no importa cuantas veces muera… Lilith siempre será un estorbo… pero descuida, Helio… yo nos liberare de esta maldición! Mañana por fin recuperare todas mis fuerzas… Lilith morirá y nosotros estaremos juntos… en enero tú y yo nos volveremos uno… "Él Mesías" desaparecerá.

_Que me escuche hablar la luna de enero   
mirándote a ti..._

- Harry… - un temblor estremeció el alma de Ron.

- hablaremos luego… por ahora, ahí visitas – sonrió con malicia al salir de la habitación.

* * *

El castillo en que varias generaciones de magos y brujas famosos habían estudiado, estaba sufriendo un gran ataque. Blaise Zabini apuntaba con la punta de su varita sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, quien aun no conseguía despertar.

Hasta qué punto tiene Zabini la culpa por su futura muerte, es algo que tan solo se puede definir tomando en cuenta su táctica. La sangre derramada en nombre de un falso amor, por una simple venganza serian las mascaras de un pecado mucho mayor: Envidia.

- suéltala! – ordeno el rubio

- porque Malfoy?, acaso te importa lo que pudiese llegarle a pasar a esta sangre sucia?

- suéltala! – repitió con mayor enfado

Neville Longbottom permaneció estático, cavilando en silencio la mejor estrategia para ayudar a su amiga… para poder adquirir el perdón tan anheladoramente esperado.

- deja a Hermione – amenazo a sus espaldas Harry James Potter, quien había aparecido sin previo aviso.

- así que tu también te preocupas por la sangre sucia… vamos chicos, que les da esta "rata de biblioteca"?

- no la insultes! – dijeron al unísono el moreno y el rubio, quedando en un total colapso al darse cuenta de aquella coincidencia. Malfoy tan solo pudo mirar con desconfianza al ojiverde… mientras este no podía ni alzar la mirada.

Un resonar de pasos hicieron conocedores a los adolescentes, que un nuevo participante se uniría a la conversación. Luna Lovegood ascendía tranquila y felizmente por las escaleras; precedida por Ron, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación no pudo más que gritar desesperado.

- si te atreves a tocar a Hermione, si acaso le haces daño… te matare!, lo juro!

- no será necesario… no es a esta a quien quiero… es a Malfoy a quien debo matar… - sonrió maliciosamente al dirigirle una retadora mirada al rubio.

- eso es todo?, tómalo… vamos… a nadie le perjudicara – respondió un confiado Ron, mas al notar como nadie precedía la moción un inmenso rencor se hizo palpable… sus ojos adquirieron ese extraño tono rojizo

- jajaja… nadie te apoya Weasley?, al parecer tus queridos amigos por fin han descubierto lo que en verdad eres!

- cállate Zabini! – grito con enfado el chico de iris color mercurio

- no Malfoy, cállate tú… el tiempo en que "obedecía" ciegamente tus ordenes ha concluido… al final yo me quedare con todo…

- así que esto es lo que quieres?, haces todo esto por la zorra de Pansy? – cuestiono con arrogancia

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._

- no es una zorra! – clavo mas su varita en el cuello de la castaña – y no… no solo es por Pansy… es por todo!. Te detesto, siempre te he detestado… eres arrogante, sarcástico, narcisista y sumamente controlador!

- tu no me odias Zabini… no te engañes… todo lo que tienes es envidia… quieres mi vida?, adelante tómala!. Quédate con mi padre, con gusto te lo cedo; quieres mi dinero?, te lo regalo!... pero sin importar cuanto trates de imitarme, cuan parecido quieras ser a mi… recuerda que siempre habrá una gran brecha entre nosotros… yo tengo clase… y dignidad… palabras de las que ni siquiera has escuchado – enarco su ceja en señal de superioridad.

- cállate!, cállate!, cállate!

- de que te servirá toda esta "venganza"? – cuestiono la tímida voz de Ginny, quien al oír como la estridente lluvia azotaba en el castillo, no pudo mas que despertar

- no te metas comadreja…

- ni siquiera tienes creatividad para inventar apodos?, que pena me das… - se burlo Draco

- Malfoy… te juro que si por culpa tuya este demente lastima a Mione… yo…

- no es el momento de discutir! – grito con desesperación Harry

- tú… estas de su parte?, es verdad… estas de parte de Malfoy – comento aún con incredulidad

- no Ron, yo estoy de parte de Mione – un calor invadió su cuerpo, mostrando como consecuencia un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas. "Que me esta pasando?".

- de Mione… - sonrió con astucia el pelirrojo – Luna tenia razón… eres un traidor Potter! – nuevamente la apariencia de Ronald Billius Weasley había sufrido un cambio… sin embargo este era mucho mas drástico.

En lo que antes fuera, un chico sumamente delgado, de piel reseca y pintorescas pecas en su rostros ahora ya solo quedaba un hombre fornido, de larga cabellera pelirroja y piel canela, con los ojos mas fríos que la nieve y tan penetrantes que parecían poder atravesar tu alma con una sola mirada.

- no Ron!, por favor! – suplico la menor de los Weasley al observar como su hermano extendía su brazo derecho rumbo a Potter…

Uno no puede al menos reprimir cierta admiración involuntaria por el talento que había concebido un plan tan audaz y por la cruel genialidad con que se llevó a cabo. Los planes de Luna Lovegood estaban dando resultado, su cometido seria realizado. Meticulosamente la chica planeo todo cuanto estaba pasando…

Intentar describir lo que sucedió en esos breves instantes es una gran labor, pues ni los ahí presentes podrían decir a ciencia cierta que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

De Ronald salio una flameante llama azul que ataco vigorosamente a Harry Potter. Ginny al notar como el que antes fuera su hermano, intentaba matar a la persona que amaba, no dudo ni un instante en interferir en el ataque, sin embargo…

Draco prestaba total atención a cada movimiento de sus… "enemigos?". No pudo evitar sentir una enorme sorpresa al presenciar por primera vez (al menos de manera conciente) la transformación del pelirrojo. Una voz en su cabeza susurro "Helio…" la misma voz que le había impedido morir, la misma voz que le había acercado a Jane… No es posible negar que Malfoy sintiera cierto gusto al observar como Harry era lastimado… gusto que muto velozmente en preocupación cuando a su mente emergió el recuerdo de la castaña. Al notar el vano intento de Ginny Weasley por ayudar a Potter, decidió lo que mas tarde desencadenaría una nueva pelea.

_Eres todo lo que más quiero  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios.  
_

Blaise Zabini jamás había sido un chico popular, mucho menos carismático. Creció sin un padre… con una madre prácticamente ausente y rodeado de bulliciosos rumores acerca de la legitimidad de "la fortuna familiar". El hubiese podido lidiar con todo aquello de no ser por ella… Pansy Parkinson… la representación exacta de todo el emporio Malfoy… o al menos eso significaba para él. La chica de familia rica había sido declarada como "la futura prometida de Draco" mucho antes de que estos iniciaran una relación… mucho antes de que estos se hablasen siquiera. Pero en que distorsionado momento, Blaise había tomado la decisión de acabar con la vida de Malfoy aun a costa de su vida?, eso lo desconocía hasta él. Intentando aprovechar el momento de descuido del rubio Zabini ataco con todas sus fuerzas.

- avada kedavra!

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
que no han hablado nunca claro  
_

Segundos parecieron convertirse en horas, minutos en años… la delicada sutileza con que sus sueños poco a poco tomaban forma era demasiado exquisita como para no degustarla apropiadamente. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano el agua que brotaba a raudales por las ventanas adquirió la forma exacta de una daga… una daga de hielo. Un artefacto tan delicado como mortal en manos de una psicópata disfrazada de inocente era el accesorio idóneo. Al chasquido de sus dedos la daga penetro por las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal y esparciendo los vidrios por todo el salón. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue "el principio del fin". Selene despertaría.

Harry James Potter se retorcía entre llamas, Ginny al intentar ayudarle provoco que la furia de su hermano incrementase, trayendo como resultado un nuevo ataque… ataque hacia su persona. Para fortuna de la pelirroja, fue en ese preciso instante que Draco Malfoy decidió protegerla… teniendo tan mala o buena suerte que también fue en aquel momento que Blaise conjuro su maldición… un cuerpo sin vida, repleto de dolor y juramentos de venganza callo en el suelo helado del castillo.

Un simple movimiento en el momento exacto, una casualidad imprevista… lo único que diferenciaba la salvación de Malfoy y la desdicha de Zabini era eso… un movimiento. Un milagro inesperado surgió. Al atacar Blaise, Lovegood también lanzo la daga de cristal con la única intención de matar a Hermione… pero nada resulto como ella quería.

Ahora, sin el menor signo de vida, el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini permanecía mirándola… a un lado de él, Hermione Jane Granger comenzaba a despertar.

- no otra vez Selene… - dijo con frialdad el pelirrojo. La niña de cabello blanco permaneció muda, aun sin poder concebir la idea de volverse a encontrar cara a cara con "el amor de su vida". La lluvia que tan torrencialmente azotaba el bosque y el castillo seco su andar por unos instantes… el tiempo exacto en que Selene detuvo su respiración.

Sobre el cuello de la albina, la mano fuerte y poderosa de Helio se había posado. Sin meditarlo un solo momento, el pelirrojo se había lanzado al ataque… - nadie puede lastimarla… nadie excepto yo… - dijo con total devoción… para después hacer emerger de su enigmática mirada, un centenar de rayos indescriptiblemente poderosos.

_Mi corazón lleno de pena  
y yo una muñeca de trapo..._

- detente!, por favor… detente… Ron… no lastimes a Luna – pronuncio con dificultad la castaña que apenas hacia dos segundos había despertado.

- Lilith… - dijo el hombre de mirada rojiza antes de caer inconsciente y recuperar su forma habitual.

La habitación que segundos antes se encontraba llena de tensión y expectativas desesperanzadoras, ahora estaba sumergida en un profundo e intrigante silencio.

Como despertando del sueño al que tan abruptamente había sido inducida, Ginny recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Malfoy… Malfoy estas bien? – cuestiono con temor al notar como el rubio dejaba de moverse

- se necesita mas de eso para matarme… ni con todo el poder del mundo, el imbécil de la comadreja rojiza va a poder lastimarme – respondió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie… sin embargo el duro y debilitado estado en que se encontraba le impidió adquirir su común y arrogante postura

- por que lo hiciste? – pregunto con cierta ingenuidad

Draco medito un segundo su respuesta y sin poder contener más su anhelante deseo por compartir un sentimiento, expuso – porque alguien a quien conozco sufriría mucho si algo te pasara…

- gracias… Draco, en verdad, muchas gracias – agradeció honesta y sinceramente la pelirroja

Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphandora Tonks y Alastor Moody descendían velozmente por las escaleras.

- tarde… como siempre… tarde! – Reclamo el ojigris – si su plan es que nos maten una serie de "Lunáticos" – dijo jugando con las palabras – pues valla que lo están llevando acabo muy bien

- no es eso Draco… - respondió Tonks, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y verificaba que su primo estuviese bien. Al confirmar el dato que sus ojos le había provisto, Nymphandora abofeteo fuertemente al rubio

- que demonios te pasa?, quieres terminar lo que "Wisly" inicio? – cuestiono con suma altanería para después posar su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla que había sido golpeada

- idiota… eres un idiota! – grito con enfado la chica – deja de intentar hacerte el héroe!, tu no eres así!, no empieces a querer salvar a otros! - bufo mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas saliesen a flote y abrazaba a Malfoy… este solo podía permanecer inexpresivo, tratando de calcular el próximo movimiento de su impredecible pariente – no quiero que mueras!, no te atrevas a dejarme sola!

- Ron hizo todo esto? – pregunto de pronto el padre de los pelirrojos

- si y no – respondió Neville, por fin el nudo en su garganta había desaparecido – Luna… Ron… Zabini – apunto con su dedo la masa sin vida que se encontraba frente a él – todo paso tan rápido…

Arthur asintió, aun siendo conocedor de la maldad de su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar los tétricos detalles de sus actos - Hermione, tu estas bien?

- supongo – contesto con incredulidad. Miro mas detenidamente a los presentes y tras hallar a su mejor amigo en el suelo, corrió instintivamente a su lado – Harry… por favor Harry, responde… que te hicieron? – cuestiono entre sollozos, dejando intrigados a todos… especialmente a cierta pelirroja y cierto chico de cabellos dorados.

- Harry estará bien Hermione – respondió Lupin, tras verificar el pulso del moreno – no han podido hacerle daño… solo esta desmayado, el shock de ver a su mejor amigo atacarlo no es algo fácil

- pero… fue el mismo ataque utilizado contra Millicent… y ella… Millie…

- es diferente… Millicent no estaba protegida contra el… - comento Moody con ligereza

- protegida?? – repitió – a que te refieres con protegida?, porque Weasley puede lastimar a Bulstrode y no a Potter? – pregunto Malfoy… mas para obtener aún confirmación que una respuesta.

El silencio perturbador fue la clara contestación que obtuvo el rubio.

- esto me preocupa mucho… - hablo inesperadamente Neville – no es extraño que ustedes solo estén desmayándose a cada momento?

La afonía fue nuevamente la respuesta, Longbottom no era conciente pero su ingenuo e inocente interrogatorio había comenzado a crear una red de mecanismos en la mente de Malfoy.

Un relámpago estruendoso azoto nuevamente el castillo dejándolo en penumbra total, una baga neblina se hizo presente. Lupin hizo un vano intento por recuperar la visibilidad en el lugar, sin embargo… no fue su hechizo lo que causo que los ahí presentes pudieran ver la nueva "pelea" que se desataría

La tarea de la noche aun no había terminado pues no era a Blaise a quien había venido a destruir.

Miro con detenimiento a sus anteriores compañeros… estos no eran mas que abejas a las que había que ahuyentar para poder llegar a la miel… era a Hermione a quien de verdad deseaba matar; a Granger y Draco… pero principalmente a Mione… sin embargo el tiempo no estaba de su parte… no por el momento. Con ágiles y sutiles movimientos alzo el descuidado ser de Ron.

Todas las miradas permanecieron atentas a Luna Lovegood.

- detente – grito detrás de ella el Sr. Weasley

- baja tu varita… no tengo planeado atacarte... Helio aun te considera su padre… pero si tengo que matarte para tenerlo…

- entonces hazlo! – grito apuntando con su varita a la rubia

El cuerpo de Luna permaneció estático, esperando a que el cerebro decidiese la mejor estrategia a seguir.

- no quiero… - suplico Luna en lo que fuera una de las últimas veces que se oiría la sincera voz de Lovegood. "Es por Ronald…" le susurro la voz en su cabeza

- es el padre de Ronadl! – gimió en un aterrador reclamo

La Orden del Fénix tan solo podía permanecer atenta, siendo una simple espectadora de la discusión que se estaba llevando acabo entre Luna y Selene.

- atácalo!, el también quiere separarte de Ron… no lo vez?

- no es cierto! – miro al padre de los pelirrojos suplicando una respuesta… exigiendo una tabla de salvación a la cual aferrar los quebrantados restos de su alma… pero ese salvavidas jamás llego.

- lo vez… nadie nunca te ha querido… pobre Luna Lovegood…

- no la escuches!, Luna… yo te quiero

- mientes! – Sentencio Selene – solo lo dice para que no la mates – murmuro en el oído de Luna – para que no lastimes a su preciada "Mione".

- Ginny no me aprecia? – cuestiono con un dolor inimaginable – nadie me aprecia… bueno si nadie me aprecia… entonces… entonces yo no aprecio a nadie! – tras exclamar esa frase llena de dolor y resentimiento; una luz rodeo su cuerpo.

La rubia cabellera de Luna comenzó a adquirir un tono blanquizo, su cuerpo poco a poco fue retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta adquirir una condición infantil. Una inmensa capa negra vistió su figura y unos amenazadores ojos dorados remplazaron el sitio de la tranquila y soñadora mirada de Luna

- por favor Luna! – Rogó por ultima vez Ginny – no lo hagas… todos te queremos… por favor Selene

- demasiado tarde Chronos… - dijo la niña. Un tocar de campanas resonó en Hogwarts, indicando la hora exacta. 12:00 a.m. del miércoles 20 de diciembre.

- Helio jamás amara a Selene – rezongo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas eran derramadas – pero Ron siempre apreciara a Luna!

- eso esta por verse… si Lilith no existe… si Hermione muere… entonces nada se interpondrá entre ellos y nosotras.

- no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte!

- es difícil… mas no imposible

- Luna no le hagas caso… sabes que eso esta mal…

- a quien llamas?, Luna Lovegood ha muerto… ustedes la mataron con sus despreciables e hipócritas muestras de amistad. Ahora seré yo quien se encargue de todo.

- eres igual a él… igual a Zabini… - interrumpió Malfoy con sus ultimas fuerzas. Viven creyendo que no son apreciados, juzgando… pero no logran darse cuenta de la gente que esta a su lado. Son ustedes los que traicionan… los que alejan a los demás… si tan solo fueras capaz de abrir tu corazón.

- Astaroth hablando de "abrir el corazón"? – pregunto con tono burlo – no me interesa nada de lo que digas… no me importa que tenga que hacer, a quien deba matar… todo lo que necesito es tenerlo a el… - tras decir esa frase nubarrones grises aparecieron sobre el techo del castillo, justamente encima de Selene… lentamente estas le fueron envolviendo.

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno_

- solo condenas mas tu alma… - pronuncio finalmente Draco

Ginny intento lanzar un hechizo, pero la mano temblorosa de Lupin le detuvo a tiempo – solo conseguirás molestarla mas

Cuando las nubes rodearon por completo el pequeño cuerpo de la albina; rayos azotaron en el suelo… la lluvia volvió y en la fría loseta de Hogwarts el cuerpo moribundo de Luna luchaba vigorosamente por sobrevivir.

- por fin término – comunico con alivio Neville

- este solo es el principio – dijo con total frustración la pelirroja

- porque siento que tu sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos? – pregunto con nerviosismo Draco

- creo que tenemos que hablar… - respondió sinceramente – pero eso será cuando tu estés bien – sonrió tiernamente

- de que hablas?, yo estoy bien – comento con autosuficiencia tras enarcar su ceja con arrogancia

- en serio?, y eso?

Malfoy siguió con la vista el punto hacia donde señalaba la chica de ojos marrón.

Su ropa se encontraba severamente rasgada, por su espalda una notoria abertura dejaba ver desde sus hombros hasta el oblícuo extremo de su abdomen. El brazo derecho de su cuerpo estaba roto y de sus rodillas, algunos litros de sangre se habían secado ya con su capa.

- ah… eso… - dijo al estar conciente de su deplorable estado físico – talvez no este tan bien…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore miraba el castillo que tiempo atrás se encontrase bajo su mando.

- cree que es lo correcto?

- por supuesto… ahora mas que nunca

- Severus, yo creo que debemos hacer lo que Albus dice

- "El Señor Tenebroso no tardara en aparecer…" eso fue lo que dijo… - interrumpió un adulto joven de cabello rojizo y ropa cara

- y así será… no por nada pedí que nos trajeras… aquí encontraras tu destino… Percy, en poco tiempo cumplirás tu misión en la vida

El ahora ministro de magia, Percy Weasley miro con desconfianza a su antiguo director.

- es el tiempo de que todas las verdades sean reveladas – comento Snape con su usual cara seria

_Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos  
_

"Todas las verdades serás reveladas?... no lo creo. Por cuanto tiempo mas podré confiar mi vida a un homúnculo?". La mente de Percy continúo haciendo comentarios como aquel durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar e ingresar a Hogwarts.

Metros antes de encontrarse frente a la enorme entrada del colegio; Dumbledore diviso a lo lejos una figura esperada. Pansy Parkinson…

El anciano sonrió para sus adentros – esta será una muy buena estación – sentencio dejando intrigados a sus acompañantes

* * *

Cho Chang miraba melancólicamente el techo de la habitación que le habían asignado. Quizás esa no era la primera ocasión en que la chica de rasgos asiáticos se encontraba dentro de los dormitorios Gryffindor, pero talvez si era la primera vez que ella dormía en el cuarto de las chicas Gryffindor.

- hace cuantos que estas despierta? – Cuestiono con dificultad Millicent – te hice una pregunta… - dijo con sarcasmo. OK, OK, ya entendí "chinita", no quieres hablar conmigo… - la ex – slytherin intento ponerse de pie y al no conseguirlo miles de maldiciones salieron de sus labios – que chin… pasa?, porque?, es que como? – hizo una terrible rabieta – cálmate Millie… calma – se dijo – y tu que ves?, acaso te hable? – pregunto a Cho

Con los rápidos y ágiles movimientos que le caracterizaban (entiéndase que con pereza), Bulstrode busco con la mirada a sus "amigos".

- supongo que eso significa que no están… - "muertos?", un temor invadió su ser con tan solo pensar en aquella posibilidad – ojala y ya hayan matado al pobretón… a ver, tu, dime que paso!

De pronto Chang se encontró en una difícil situación. Que hacer?, como decir que había perdido el "don" del habla?, como explicar que lo había perdido por obrar contra una inocente?. El alma de Cho le reclamo insistentemente sus actos… fue hasta ese instante que la chica comprendió lo errada que había estado su vida. La solitaria sequedad de su ser, un mundo desprovisto de emociones y sentimientos altruistas, repleto de frivolidades y complejos narcisistas eran la cruel realidad de Cho Chang… realidad que ya no era suficiente.

_Pero el silencio es algo frío_

Millie, que había permanecido mirando insistentemente a su compañera, pudo saber sin palabras que algo realmente drástico había ocurrido.

- esta bien… ya no importa. En cuanto lleguen otros les preguntare… - "Solo desearía entender porque no siento dolor en mis piernas…" – Cho – nombre inesperadamente – sabes que pasa cuando la nieve se derrite? – pregunto mirando la ventana mas cercana a su rostro. La ex – Hufflepuf negó con la cabeza – la primaveras llega… - cambio su semblante a uno mucho mas serio – pero tengo la impresión de que en esta ocasión la primaveras quizás no llegara…

La mente de Bulstrode se dejo guiar por su imaginación. Siendo raramente en esta ocasión, Draco Malfoy el protagonista de sus pensamientos. "Algún día la primavera llegara a tu corazón?"

_Y mis inviernos son muy largos..._

* * *

El infernal estruendo de momento atrás había cesado casi tan repentinamente como empezó. La violenta ráfaga de emociones y hechos finalizo; sin embargo, de algún modo, de alguna extraña manera, todos eran concientes de que al pasar había decidido su destino.

Malfoy a lo lejos tan solo podía observar como Hermione dedicaba todo su esfuerzo y dedicación a Harry.

"Un ave puede amar a un pez… pero sus caminos jamás se cruzaran… jamás estarán juntos. Esto talvez sea lo mejor…"

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
entre los versos de algún tango_

"Los días que viví en ese adorable paraíso no son ya mas que una ilusión"

_Porque este corazón sincero  
murió en su muñeca de trapo..._

Aquellos melancólicos pensamientos fueron lo último que el rubio pudo recordar. Su cuerpo exigente, le reclamaba el mal trato recibido, trayendo como consecuencia un leve letargo.


	17. Gratitud

Bueno, hoy no les traego un capitulomas bien, uan nota acalratoria a muchs dudas e nquietudes... el ocio es grnad ey mi necesidad de escrivir ys er escuchada arrevatadora... por favor... presten atencion pls!

* * *

Ok, ok… seguramente se preguntaran el motvio de este "capitulo" jejejeje bueno la vdd es que son muchas las razones que me han impulsado a escribir este especial… pero la principal es que quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han dejado comentarios.

Como ya les habian mencionado en otro de mis capitulos, cada vez que alguien dejava un comentario yo se lo respondia… pero me aprece que no lo envisava de la manera correcta por lo tanto no llegava a su destino… creo que ya no tiene sentido llorar por mi ignorancia T.T. Por eso he decidido escribir en este especial una repuesta a todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado… sin importar que tenga que responderle a la misma persona 10 veces xD jejejeje… es mi forma de pedir perdon por mi descuido… espero entiendan que estas cosas suelen pasar… si, a unos mas que a otros pero suelen pasar. Bueno… pues comencemos xD.

Sweetangel-M  
2006-11-07  
ch 2, reply

Hola! FELICIDADES! tu fic sta buenismo vale? espero que lo continues prontos y no c si no s mucha molestia q los cap sean un poco mas largos... Bueno sta muy bueno continualo BYE!

RESPUESTA: primero que nada, muchas gracias, tu fuiste la primera que me puso un comentario… la vdd es que cuando te lei me puse muy feliz, inmensamente feliz… fuiste la primera en traerme felicidad T.T tu apoyo fue invaluable… como te abras dado cuenta segui tu consejo… demaciado bien diria yo jejeje… ahora los capítulos sond emaciado largos… y bueno ahora trabajo en hacerlos mas pequeños xD.

silviota  
2006-11-07  
ch 2, reply

ke misetriosa ru historia me refiero a la forma en ke escribes pero esta genial...y espero ke actualizes pronto!  
hermione pobre chika ron la desprecio por decirlo asi y se fue de la casa supongo ke ahi estara draco para ke la ayude...jeje con respecto a pansy tiene mucha razon su vocecita en ke la dejara eske kizas draco se sentira muy bien al conocer lo ke es cariño y si se lo da hermione ademas sera la mina mas linda(pansy) fisicamente pero hermione es distinta...se nota ke me encanta la parja H/D jejejeje...

sigue asi! aioss

RESPUESTA: jajaja, si se nota que te facina la pareja… pero ami igual!! Son simplemtne el uno para el otro… como sea, muchas gracias por tu comentario… en cuanto a Pansy… la vdd detesto al personaje . pero es necesario para la historia… y hasta en algunas ocacioens me da pena… pobre chica… el rumbo que da su vida es deplorable.

mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer  
2006-11-08  
ch 2, reply

holaa  
m gusto tu fic pero como m cuesta entenderlo q le hiso draco a hermione si el ahi parece q nunk tuvo algo cn ella o q no lo importa para nada q paso sube rapido un cap PRONTO!

RESPUESTA: Ok, si esta un poco enredado el fic… pero al menos mi intencion ah sido que a travez de cada capitulo las cosas fueran explicandose de mejor forma (aunque a veces cuando terminas un capitulo quedas mas confusa que cuando lo empezaste xD al menos eso me ha pasado a mi… pero todo tiene una razon ;) ok?, pido paciencia por eso) En cuanto a tu pregunta… pues no fue mi pobre Draquito el que lastimo a Mione… fue el tarado de Ron . supongo que eso no lo habia explicado bien, en fin gracias por tu comentario

Sweetangel-M  
2006-11-09  
ch 4, reply

Hols! Bueno q t digo... jejeje t sta qdando fantastico continua pronto vale XD stoy esperando leer los prox cap  
BYE

RESPUESTA: nuevamente gracias por tu coemtnario y disculpa mi demora en responderte… pero ya ves… uno que es medio babas xD

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-11  
ch 5, reply

Hola! Ante todo me sorprendes que no hayas recibido muchos reviews puesto que la historia es muy buena; la verdad me gusta mucho! Ademas se que es dificil escribir pero se nota que para ti eso no es un problema puesto que todo esta bien redactado; definitivamente tu historia capta la atencion porqque dejas momentos de incertidumbre y de verdad tengo ganas de saber que pasara.  
Cuidate mucho!  
Sigue asi!  
Felicidades!  
Paola

RESPUESTA: que puedo decir aquí?? Mmm… no, creo que no tengo palabras para agradecerte el apoyo que me has dado. Como ya te he dicho eres increíble, una persona maravillosa e irremplasable, te quiero mucho!.

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-12  
ch 6, reply

Hola! Primero gracias por escribirme de vuelta, me alegro mucho que tomaras mi opinion en cuenta. Segundo la verdad que escribes muy bien , me gusto mucho este capitulo, ya que Hermione y Draco se besaron pero mas que nada fue porque de alguna manera Hermione se desahogo de gran parte de la tristeza que sentia. Me intriga mucho saber cual es la voz que le habla a ella. Tu historia promete y mucho! Es muy interesante, una de las cosas que me gusta es que es Larga, ya que otras personas que no llegue ni a las 2 hojas.  
Te doy mis mas sinceras felicitaciones!  
Te cuento que yo tambien estoy escribiendo mi 1er fic, el cual saldra pronto (eso espero); la idea la tengo hace como 3 semanas o mas pero recien esta semana comence a redactarla.  
Me gustaria seguir hablando contigo por eso te dejare mi mail, espero que me aceptes, claro si deseas.  
enjoy(rayita abajo)1785(arroba)hotmail(punto)com  
La razon por la cual escribo asi, es que de otra manera no lo podrias leer.  
Cuidate mucho!  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: jejeje bueno ese fue el principio de una gran amistad, que decir? Graciaa Pao por tomarte tu tiempo y prestarme atención, jamas me cansare de decirte lo genial que eres!.

silviota  
2006-11-12  
ch 6, reply

sabes me esta gustabdo pero tengo una terrible confusion  
!!1! jejeje draco para ke lado va al igual ke snape? porke ya ocurrio algo del plan y nose ke fue qacaso el beso ke se dio con hermione...estoy un poko confusa espero ke me puedas desconfundir jij...o acaso snpae y draco traicionaran al innombrable o a la orden del fenix...la verdad ke nu cacho  
actualiza!!

RESPUESTA: bueno… esa en realidad es una gran pregunta… ya que hasta este momento, ya en el cpaitulo 16 del fic… todavía no se sabe que demonios piensan hacer Draco y Snape… si ya sabemos que Draco se unio a la odren por venganza y todo eso… pero aun no he expuesto como fue que tuvo su primer encuentro con Dumbledore… o que es lo que en vdd pretende Snape… y mucho menos hemos visto como fue que Harry y compañía se enteraron que Snape estaria con ellos… pequeño haz que guardo vajo la manga… gracias por tu punto de vista… ay explique es muy interesante vdd? xD

silviota  
2006-11-13  
ch 7, reply

wau! no pense ke el sacrifice era hermione peor lo comprendi cuando se le aparecio en el espejo su imagen jejejej...obuio ke su amor sera por draco y este tb dea pokito voy entendiendo...

actualiza pronto ke esta interesante! aios

no pese ke luna tenia un lado oscuro e iba a salir a flote jijiji

RESPUESTA: bueno... el sacrifice… la vdd si te soy totalmente sincera en este capitulo fue cuando decidi un hehco trascendental en al hsitoira… para ser cincera yo hasta que no subi este capitulo; no decidia quien seria la hija de Voldemort y quien el sacrifice… (si queridos lectores, yo no sabia que iba a pasar) pero bueno las cosas se dieron, la inspiración me llego y lo demas es historia… en cuanto a Luna… que decir… con el ultimo capitulo que he subido ya no ahí nada que diga o haga para poder salvar la reputacion de Lovegood… una pena…

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-13  
ch 7, reply

Hola! Como te dije anteriormente por parte mia recibiras reviews cada vez que bajes un capitulo. Si ya soy tu fan jejeje.  
Con respecto a la historia pues me ha gustado y mas uqe todo intrigado, me parece genial que trates de confundir a los lectores, creyendo que cierta persona es la elegida para morir, me parece fascinante pues le das suspenso y emocion.  
Por mi parte creeme que ya me di cuenta de varias cosas, que estan detras de lo que haz escrito jeje, pero no te las escribos ya que tal vez tus otros lectores puedan leer mi review y arruine la sorpresa.  
Definitivamente esta historia promete y mucho, esta genial!  
Felicitaciones y sigue asi!  
Ya cuando nos encontremos por el msn, hablaremos de tus trampas para confundir jejeeje.  
Ya me voy!  
Cuidate mucho!  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: jajaja si yo se que tu sabes xD jajaja gracias Pao por tus infaltables rewies… aunque te dire que en dos que tres capitulos no dejaste… jajaja ntc… gracias amiga.

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-22  
ch 8, reply

Hola! Felicitaciones, un estupendo capitulo!!, Como es posible que dijieras que no sabias como continuarlo, si se nota que sabes como escribir bien; te ha salido 16 hojas! Ni yo lo hubiera podido describir como tu lo haz hecho. Ahora la que te envidia soy yo jejeje!

Sabes haz dado algunas pistas de como va ser tu historia mas adelante, pues el sueño de Luna me hace pensar que en realidad va a terminar asesinando a Ron, ya que no lo va poder tener. Me encanta como estas describiendo su parte oscura!!

Con respecto a que Voldemort tenga una hija, no me digas que se va a parecer a la mia. Aunque todo indica que asi va a ser.

Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, se nota que la inspiracion te a acompañado a lo largo de la historia, pero sabes me sorprende lo facil que te ha sido escribir tanto, tienes habilidades para ser escritora jejeje.

Estoy segura que la gente leera esta historia, pues creeme que si no lo hacen, se perderan de mucho. Tu historia tiene de todo.

Espero que podamos xconversar mas por el msn, pues me ha encantado y vale la pena comentarla.

Ahora si te dejo!  
Ya que apenas he llegado a trabajar, ha sido leer tu historia, ya que ayer no podia.  
Cuidate mucho!  
Sigue asi!  
Bye!  
Paola

RESPUESTA: Gracias por decir que mi historia vale tanto… aunque tu sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto… en fin… este creo que deberia darte un plus como credito por descifrar algo de lo que nunca antes he hablado… Luna y Ronald… ese par… talvez se terminen matando uno al otro… quizas haya un tercero en discordia… jejeje suficientes pistas? (eres lsita seguro que sabes de quien te hablo) jajjaja bueno gracias otra vez por tu review.

Angel de la Oscuridad  
2006-11-25  
ch 8, reply

Bueno, bueno.

Me ha parecido...interesante.

Al parecer sabes bien como hacer que tu historia sea interesante, pero, por lo que vi tienes aun así pocos reviews.

No te desamines por eso, y mejor continuala por la gente que si le gusta, aquellos que no la leen o que han leido un capitulo y no les ha gustado, es porque no saben apreciar el trabajo de alguien como tu por el esfuerzo y desempeño que has puesto.

Sorry, creo que ya puse algo largo el review, espero que la continues...te sera sincera, antes ya había visto tu historia, pero, solo de afuera, y alguien me dijo que la leyera porque estava buena.

Veo que al parecer no se equivoco, pues has hecho un trabajo admirable, y has puesto un gran esfuerzo. Bueno te doy felicitaciones y te dejo mi mail si quieres, para que podamos hablar: mitzuki (guión bajo) 19 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com

Te lo dejo así, porque luego no se puede poner bien

Chao, cuidate, besos. Y felicitaciones por una gran historia

RESPUESTA: gracias, sinceramente con este comentario me di cuenta de una cosa… simplemente tengo que seguir escribiendo por aquellas personas a quienes les gusta… veran, yo antes estava totalmente frustrada por los pocos reviews… termine convirtiendo esto en una competencia de popularidad… pero me abrieron los ojos al decirme que bueno… mientras una sola persona siguiera leyendo mi fic, yo seguiria escribiendo para esa persona… gracias.

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-27  
ch 9, reply

Hola! Creo que ya te habia dicho como me parecia este capitulo, pero de todas maneras lo volveré hacer, ya que estuvo muy bueno. Me encanta como estas desarrollando la historia pues, creeme que me haz dejado con muchas dudas, se nota que deseas crear suspenso, felicitaciones!, lo haz conseguido.  
Tu ya sabes como opino con respecto a toda tu historia jejeje.  
Sigue asi!  
Otra cosa disculpame por no haberte podido mandar la correción lo que pasa es que estoy ocupada en el trabajo. Sorry!  
Felicitaciones!  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: Como siempre mi buena amiga Pao dejando su comenatio, gracias por todo amiga, te adoro!. Espero nucna defraudarte

Angel de la Oscuridad  
2006-11-27  
ch 9, reply

Muy interesante, quedo muy interesante.

Supuse que iba hacer Hermione la hija desde que leí lo de la reunión de Minerva con los otros.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decirte, excepto un¡FELICIDADES!

Muy buena obra, solo espero sepas acabarla bien. Perdón si te parecio brusco eso.

Bueno, me despido y te deseo las mejores de las suertes en tu fic.

Chao, cuidate y besos

RESPUESTA: brusco?? Jejeje brusco?? xD no eres pariente de Malfoy o algo por el estilo? Jajaja en fin… gracias, en vdd aprecio tu apoyo.

PaolaLissete  
2006-11-29  
ch 10, reply

Hola! Pues se nota que estas inspirada ya que no a pasado casi nada de tiempo y ya escribistes el sgte capitulo, el cual por cierto esta largo. De verdad que este capitulo es de transicion, pues muchas emociones no hay (me refiero a que los otros habia mas emocion), pero no me malinterpretes ya que toda historia necesita de esto.  
Solo tengo unas dudas, de las cuales espero conversar contigo por el msn. Ojala que nos encontremos.  
Cuidate mucho!  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: de transición, efectivamente, en este capiutlo mi intencione ra causar un momento de relajación para todo lo que se iba a desencadenar… ya saben a lo que me refiero… en fin, gracias otra vez Pao.

Angel de la Oscuridad  
2006-11-29  
ch 10, reply

HOLA ISIS.

BUENO, HA QUEDADO GENIAL Y ME HA GUSTADO. AUNQUE NO LE TOME MUCHA IMPORTANCIA A LO DE LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS. SUPONGO QUE LO QUE MÁS ME ATRAE ES SABER COMO SE LLEVAN, NO SE.

BUENO, COMO YA DIJE HA QUEDADO BIEN, y...NO ME ACUERDO QUE OTRA COSA IBA A DECIR

PERO BUENO, A QUEDADO BIEN, ESPERO LE SIGAS ECHANDO ASÍ GANAS

RESPUESTA: jajaja gracias… la vdd es que yo con este capitulo me mori de la risa… en vdd me apreico divertido, muy divertido todo lo que sucedió.

Angel de la Oscuridad  
2006-12-05  
ch 11, reply

HOLA:

BUENA HISTORIA, BUEN CAPITULO.

NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR, ASÍ QUE DIRE SOLAMENTE LO QUE MAS O MENOS PIENSO CON RESPECTO A TRES COSAS:

1 (LA VERDAD ESTO ES MÁS UNA PREGUNTA (¿?)).- LA SERPIENTE ESA, SE SUPONE QUE SE ACOPLA RÁPIDO A HERMIONE, Y DESPUÉS LA PONES QUE LE AGRADA MÁS DRACO, SUPONGO QUE POR LO QUE SE ACOPLA LUEGO RÁPIDO A HER, ES POR SER HIJA DE UN HABLANTE, NO?

2.- TIENES QUE PONER QUIEN ES EL QUE ESTA HABLANDO, SI NO, LUEGO CONFUNDE.

3.- NO RECUERDO CUAL ERA XP, PERO COMO MUCHAS PERSONAS DICEN¿SIEMPRE DEBE HABER UNA TERCERA, NO? XP

RESPUESTA: bueno vamos por partes, primero que nada gracias por tomarte tu itmepo y leer mis locuras… a continuación respondo a lo que cuestionas:

1.- la serpiente permite que Hermione la tome con tanta facilidad porque Harry se lo pidio, ella supo como actucar cuando la tenia entre sus manos porque bueno… ya sabemos de quien es hija. Desde el principio, "Aya" (que por cierto reaparecera, no se crean que la habia olvidado xD) prefirio a Malfoy, el supo como tratarla sin la necesidad de hablar parcel o pedirle a alguien ayuda…

2.- si lo se, lo siento… aveces suleo olvidar que por ser yo quien esta escribiendo no tengo dificultades para diferenciar a cada personaje, lo siento… pero creo que he trabajado en eso… si no es ais te pido me informes.

3.- xD jajajajajajaa…. Gracias por tu comentario xD

PaolaLissete  
2006-12-06  
ch 11, reply

Hola! Como estas? Pues ya termine de leer tu capitulo el dia de hoy, ya que ayer no pude porque tenia que ir a mi casa a almorzar jejeje.

Primero quiero decirte que la historia y todos los hechos que haz descrito en este capitulo son muy interesantes, con razon la profesora te alabo.

Sin embargo no he podido de evitar de ver algunas cosas que me inquietan.

1) Como ya te lo dijo Sue, debes especificar quien habla en la historia, pues haces que uno se llegue a confundir. Se que en el sgte parrafo, das a entender quien lo dijo, aunque solo en algunos casos, pero de todas maneras debes ser mas especifica ok.

2) Algo que no me cierra es que si ellos (me refiero a Harry y todos los demas miembros de la Orden) estan tanto tiempo en el Valle de Godric, deberia ser un lugar protegido verdad? Y si es el caso como es que Zabini puede espiarlos sin ningun contratiempo.

3) Tu me habias comentado que Ron era un horrocrux verdad? Pero hay otra cosa que no me convence del todo, si ese es el caso, entonces Voldemort tuvo que convertir a Ronald mucho antes, para que sea su horrocrux verdad? Pero segun tu historia la principal razon por la cual lo hizo fue porque el es amigo de Potter y forma parte de la leyenda, acaso Voldemort no se ha enterado hace poco de "ESA" leyenda, como supo de antemano lo que iba a pasar y ademas Ron se hizo amigo de Harry mucho despues de que Voldemort hiciera los horrocruxes.

Esas son las 3 mas saltantes puntos que por favor necesito que me aclares.  
Facil que te incomoda que haga tantas observaciones, pero creeme que si no me importara no diria nada, ademas que lo hago para que tu historia sea mucho mejor de lo que ya es.

Por lo visto ya vistes la manera de recibir review anonimos, vas a ver como aumenta las criticas.

No te puedo negar que tu historia es atrayente y que ya me di cuenta de otros detalles que antes habia pasado por alto, lo haces muy bien! Y seguro que con los animos que te han dado tus compañeros y tu profesora, etc; te sientes orgullosa y no es para menos.

Cuidate mucho!  
Espero hablar contigo pronto!  
Please no te molestes por las observaciones que te he dado ok.

Bye

Paola

RESPUESTA: jaja gracias gracias… ahora como con el anterior comentario, te respondo por partes:

1.- nuevmanete me disculpo por ese hecho… pero procurare tener mas cuidado al momento de los dialogos

2.- bueno creo que esa pregunta ya fue respondia y te la respondio la mismisima Lunática… jajaja ese si que es ingenio (que vanidosa vdd? xD)

3.- bueno esa pregunta tendra su respuesta en el siguiente capitulo… la vdd es que eh espardo mucho para poder explciar mejor todo eso… creo que nadie ha peusot mucha atnencion al hecho de que Ron es "eso", espero que con al siguiente información no te decepciones.. no puedo darte muchos datos ya que, como dije eso se resolvera en corto…

Como crees que me voy a molestar? xD te conosco y se que lo dices porque en vdd te importa… pero bueno… ya dentor de poco tendras toodas las aclaraciones requeridas

lokitamalfoy  
2006-12-06  
ch 11, reply

wow..hasta que puedo escribir!!... muy buena tu historia continuala , no t voy a presionar... pero si la terminas en 1 semana estaria buenisimo..jeje.. me lei toda tu histoia en 1 dia.. imaginat como estoy jeje.. tengo dos cuentas..y si entras a esta..verás mi coleccion d lecturas.jeje.. cuando termines d hescho q pongo la tuya en mi otra cuenta obvio q solo van las q me gustaron e interesaron mas..:D...cdt!! y siguele

RESPUESTA: muchas, muchas gracias… en vdd al leer tu coemtnario mi mundo se ilumino… ese dia estava muy depre y me acuerdo perfectamente que al leer lo que pusiste me alegre muchisimo. Este… una semana? Jejejeje xD no creo poder cumplirter eso, lo que si prometo es que el proximo capitulo lo subire en seguida, espero poder seguir contando con tu opinión.

rebe4114  
2006-12-12  
ch 8, anon.

Hola wapetona! Q tl?? Weno aunque ya lo sabes, te lo digo otra vez, me encanta tu ficc!! jajaja ta mu xulo... ahora seguire leyendo :P jeje xD weno pues na... ya sabes que me caes genial y t posteare muxo muxo jejeje ahora despues, si puedo t pongo otro comentario xD

Xao!! Besukis!! Wapa!

Rebeca, tu amiga xD

RESPUESTA: gracias Rebe jajaja eres muy amable, y en especial debo agradecerte ya que fue por ti que comense a escribir… de no ser por tus animos jamas me abria decidido, mil gracias.

PaulitaLovegood  
2006-12-12  
ch 11, anon.

te felicito muchiciciicciciicicmo, la verdad creo que ya habia leido los primeros capitulos, que me habias mostrado y me parecieron exelentes... pero esto ya parece un libro! me encanta que te apasiones en lo que haces, y a parte de todo lo hagas de esa forma que me deja extaciada...

Te felicito y creo que vas a tener que empezara ir a las editoras para que te compren esto que ya es como un libro.

Picos y cuiedate.

RESPUESTA: jajaja muchas gracias Pau, viniendo de ti, de vdd que cuenta mucho

johnn23  
2006-12-16  
ch 1, reply

un fic interesante, pero esa es parte de una cancion verdad

y la frase del titullo se me hace conocida

¿Quién es esa chica sufriendo? Atrapada en el castillo de la Oscuridad al lado de la luna

Te quedó muy bien uu

RESPUESTA: bueno… como ya habia dicho desde el primer capitulo… cada capitulo (perdon por la redundancia) tendra el titulo de una cancion asi como su letra xD.

Blue-Rt  
2006-12-16  
ch 1, reply

algo duro no?... bien creo que esta bien... aunque me confunde un poco esas actitudes de Hermayone

RESPUESTA: tks Azu, si las actitudes de MIone confunden… y mas confundiran cuando descubra quien es su padre…

tefy  
2006-12-18  
ch 12, anon.

hello jeje hey acabo de empezar a leer tu fic y me ha gustado un monton, me encanta la pareja de draco hermione y me encanta tu historia porfa actualiza pronto  
bye

RESPUESTA: muchas gracias por tu comentario, intentare actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible

PaolaLissete  
2006-12-18  
ch 12, reply

Hola! Ya termine de leer el capitulo y he de decirte que estuvo muy interesante principalmente la parte en que Voldemort se entera de la verdad. Creeme que eso fue lo que mas me gusto; ya quiero leer el sgte capitulo el cual aparesca que Hermione se entera de la verdad.  
Sabes lo estas haciendo muy bien!  
Felicitaciones!  
Cuidate mucho!  
Luego hablaremos del capitulo ok?  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: sep, capitulo difícil fue este… pero enterarse de que Mione es su hija no es la parte mas difícil de la historia… como ya sabras, eso solo sera el comienzo d euan busqueda mas profunda. Gracias por tu apoyo

Angel de la Oscuridad  
2006-12-18  
ch 12, anon.

Te quedo bien, pero para serte sincera, me llego a revolver un poco :S

Um...

Supiste cómo poner cada una de las piezas en su lugar, de una forma adecuada para que se vea interesante. Como te habras tal vez ya dado cuenta, siempre pienso bien las cosas antes de actuar o de hablar. Um...hay algo en tu historia q se me hace muy conocida, eso del sacrifice, y esa leyenda, estaria casi segura que la he leido en algún lado, aunque bueno, igual quien sabe.

Te quedo bien, vele echando más ganas para que valla mejor :)

RESPUESTA: ganas?, hecharle mas ganas?, desgasto todas mis fuerza sy mi energia cuando escrivo T.T pero bueno igual gracias por el comentario xD.

Con respecto a tu cuestion pues veras te explico, la lyenda la inventa toditia yo, obviamente lso nombres pertenecen a otras culturas. Selene, Helio y Chornos eran dioses griegos, mientras que Asatorh es el nombre de un demonio y Lilita se supoenque fue la primera mujer de Adan. El termino sacrifice no lo invente yo (no soy tan inteligente xD) si no que lo tome de uan serie… mmm.. no recuerdo como se lalamva esta… solo se que era o Rozen Maiden o Loveleest xD goemn por mi poca retencion. Peor de ahí en fuera todas las ideas son mias, han nacido de mi loca cabecita T.T yo no copio cosas tan descaradamente xD jajajaja ¬¬ es en serio….

kaoruriddle  
2006-12-20  
ch 12, anon.

wuuau!

es realmenete genial!! me ha encantado!! reañmente fantástico...

tantas dudas sin resolver...Que es ese papel tan importante que hermione tiene que desarrollar? Que le pedirá voldemort a Draco... que pasará con Luna?

Sigue por favor!! está genial!!1

SUbe otro capítulo pronto.

Attentamente tu nueva fiel seguidora.  
kaoru riddle.

RESPEUSTA: muchas gracias n.n el papel de Mione… ahsta los pelitos se me enchinan solo de pensar en el futuro que le espera a esa niña, Draco pues el todavía tiene muchas "dudas existenciales" que resolver y en cuanto a Luna… pues bueno… sin comentarios después de este capitulo…

Emanuel  
rincon. 2006-12-23  
ch 1, anon.

esta padre el texto aunke te recomiendo ke hagas mejor un blog porke aki esta muy reborujado me jor haz un blog aparte de ke tienes mas espacio esta en españo pero esta padre bye

RESPUESTA: jaja pues en eso hbia pensado mucho, ay ahsta habia iniciado su realización y toda la cosa ¬¬ pero una vocesita en mi cabeza me dijo que solo lo publicaria hasta que tuvira 100 reviews ¬¬ ais que ya saben si quieren esa blog con valiosa información dejen mas comentarios . ok?

silviota  
2007-01-10  
ch 13, reply

wau! excelente capi por lo menos se sabe la historia verdadera y mis dudas se esfumaron jajajaj...mi pregunta es ke hermione sea lilith tiene algo ke ve con ser la hija de voldemort? y si los demas integrnates saben ke hermione es hija de su enemigo?...pobre drakin tendra ke matar espero ke no lo haga asi no mancillara su alma jajajaja...

actualiza pronto!

RESPUESTA: bueno tu pregunta en realidad es muy intereante, pero adelantandote un poco de info., te digo que no… Hermione no es la reencarnaciond e Lilita pro culpa de su padre… mas bien por culpa de su madre… digo, después de todo algo interesante debia de tener Jane Cole para que Lord Voldemort se fiajra en ella aun al ser muggle no?. No… son contados los que conocen la vdd, peor descuida eso pronto saldra a flote. No… Draco no matara a nadie… al menos no esta entre msi planes de momento… de hehco conforme va pasando la historia he intentado que el alma de Draco, tna dañada y derruida como esta, se valla fortificando y aprendiendo vdd valores… espero lo este asiendo bien, graicas por tu coemtnario.

pardelocas  
2007-01-11  
ch 13, reply

oh, he de decirte que al principio no entendia muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero despues (tuve que volver a leerlo) entendi!  
me gusta mucho tu historia es original.  
Solo tengo un pequeño problema con una parte, veras en el colegio me metieron filosofía por los ojos, nariz, boca, manos, etc, etc y luego me termino gustando. Entonces me lleva a rebatir una de tus ideas " la verdad es subjetiva al igual que la belleza"

Segun la filosofia de aristoteles y de Santo Tomas de Aquino, la belleza no es subjetiva, porque todo ente tiene mas de algun grado de belleza, la belleza habita en ellos. Por el contrario, la percepción de la belleza si es subjetiva, porque es como un ente mira a otro, eso si es subjetivo.

Y la verdad nunca puede ser subjetiva, porque solo hay una verdad. La verdad esta basada en la realidad y solo hay una realidad por lo tanto solo puede haber una verdad. Que el hombre la tergiverse a su manera, ya es cuestion de cada quien, pero la interpretacion de la verdad es unica.

LO SIENTO! pero no puedo quedarme calladita, ademas solo es mi opinion, por el resto, tu historia me encnata!!  
y me gusta que los caps son largos!!  
espero tu sig atualizacion!!  
Ana

P.d espero que no te hayas molestado :(

RESPUESTA: Me agrada que toques ese tema, veras yo no se mucho de filosofia ( de hecho, para serte cinsera lo poco que se me filosofia me agobia bastante) pero bueno ese fue mi punto de vista personal. Gracias por hacerme ver mi error, es importante aprender algo nuevo y bueno creo que tienes toda la razon al darme ese dato.

En lo personal yo pienso que la belleza y la vdd son relativas… pero ahora se que no son ellas las relativas si no el punto de vista con el que se miran… en fin muchs gracias por este aporte.

Romy15  
2007-01-12  
ch 1, anon.

Acabo de leer tu historia, me tuviste pegada todo el día al monitor, eres simplemente fantastica!. Tu historia tiene de todo y es super original, si duda alguna la mejor que he ledio, actualiza pronto please! mientras aqui tienes una fan incondicional

RESPUESTA: bueno, muchas muchas gracias!

Karen  
2007-01-12  
ch 13, anon.

Wow! wow! s todo lo k puedo desir, niña m dejaste sin palabras... sin duda alguna algo así db ser l último livro contunua ya! ya! no podre dormir... xp

RESPUESTA: T.T eso me llego hasta el alma… tks por decir cosas asi de lindas

legna  
2007-01-16  
ch 1, anon.

Hola.

Me gusta mucho tu historia, es muy original,la he leido toda, espero que actualizes pronto. me encanta realmente escribes genial.

RESPUESTA: gracias T.T no me cansare de reptir gracias!!

Karin  
2007-01-23  
ch 1, anon.

Chido tu fic, me gutas mucho, escribes vien, cotinualo pronto okas?

RESPUESTA: weee! Tks so much!

Maya  
2007-01-24  
ch 13, anon.

es Genial!! m,e encanta como escribes! Draco y Hermione no es mi pareja favorita!! pero tu FF es realmente muy bueno! Espero que pongo pronto el próximo capítulo.. Un beso...

RESPUESTA: bueno pues tambien es mi super pareja favorite n.n tks por el comentario

Angie  
2007-01-24  
ch 8, anon.

esta buenisimo! me encanta tu redaccion, la pareja y la combinacion de las letras con la historia!

RESPUETA: me alegra que els guste la musica… es para darle un poco de orginalidad a mi historia tks

kaoru riddle  
2007-02-07  
ch 14, anon.

guauu qui creería que tonks estaba viendo todo...

genial capítulo, vas muy bien...

Quien será ese mago con quien snape se encontró?¿ tengo muchas dudas y suposiciones pero tendré que esperar hasta el próximo chapter para averiguarlo..

Continúa pronto... estoy ansiosa por saber que le dirá ñuna a tonks por su pecado.

mucha fuerza!  
saludos  
kao.

RESPUESTA: jejeje si ¬¬U como que ahsta corage te da con Tonks por saber todo y no hacer nada vdd? El mago con quien Snape hablaba jejeje pronto sabran quien era y de que ahblaron y todoo lo demas. Gracias por tu coemtnario, pronto actualziare y tendran respeuta tus preguntas,

Daniela  
2007-02-08  
ch 14, anon.

Isis! ... me has dejado estupida la leer el capitulo!... me encanto ah!!... en verdad!!... puxa yo solita me asuste cuando Luna descubrio a Tonks... si yo fuera ella (Tonks) no se si soportaria eso mas!!... Y ahora si te obligo q actualizes lo mas rapido posible!!... osea... q fue en Hogsmeade!!...kien los perseguia??... me has dejado super intrigada... pobre Snape..aunq la idea de un Severus enamorado de Lily q stuvo engañando a James no me convence del todo,... pero es tu fic mujer!!... xD ... Aunq eso tb es un punto a favor para darle mas cosistencia a la historia del 'por qué' Snape se convirtión en un Death Either (suena mas bonito q el simple mortifagi...)

RESPUESTA: jajaja Snape y Lily… realidad o ficcion? Eso tendra mucha imporancia… en vdd esos pequeños recuerdos tomaran mucha importancia. El pruqe Severus se convirito en mortifago… buuua pobrecito T.T pronto veran que el pore profesor de pociones no es tna malo como todos creen.

MALFOYTEAMO  
2007-02-09  
ch 14, reply

wow

es increiblee por dioss m lo lei en un dia no dormii wow m encantoo es incriblee tienes k continuarlo neta k m enganchaste la trama esta geniall , wow en serioo k m encanto neta bueno espero la continuacion prontoo kiero saberr k pasara ahh m tienes con el alma en un hilo bueno nueva lectora bye bss xd

Jeanlee...

RESPUESTA: jajaja gracias, en vdd gracias no saben como me suben lso animos cuando dicen que leyeron mi fic en un dia… T.T los adoro cuando hacne eso.

beautifly92  
2007-02-10  
ch 14, reply

Wow... Esta historia te atrapa por completo!! n.n Ademas tus capitulos son largazos! xD Pero lo que mas me sorprende es como logras manejar a tantos personajes al mismo tiempo! Eres increible! n.n

En fin, me ha dado mucha pena la leyenda!! Pero bueno, continua pronto!

RESPUESTA: nadie ma habia comentado eso de los personajes, gracias por eso me has alegrado la vida… por unos breves momento crei que no lo estava haciendo bien ahora se que si, mil gracias.

vicky  
2007-02-10  
ch 14, anon.

wow! me fascina tu historia me tiene bien atrapada! la trama! como escribes! la pareja! que los cap sean largos! todo! esta genial! ya llevo tiempo leyendola, mas creo que no habia dejado review antes :S jeje... cada vez esta mejor, al principio medio me revolvia pero ahora me he quedado bien picada y bien intrigadaa! espero poder leer pronto lo que sigue!! voy a estar soniando con la historia:S jaja  
cuidate mucho! que te vaya bien! saludos:)

RESPUESTA: ¬¬U mala… porque no habias dejado comentarios? No vez como sufro por eso? (que dramatica yo xD) jaja bueno te agradesco que por fint e desidieras y me dieras tu review. Gracias intentare actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible ok?

Julieta Granger  
2007-02-27  
ch 14, reply

Me encantó tu fic. Es uno de los mejores que lei.  
Tiene algunos errores de ortografía, pero la historia y como la desarrollas estan tan buenos que eso, al menos para mi, pasa desapercibido.  
Espero que subas rápido el próximo cap. Besos

RESPUESTA: si… gomen por la ortografia T.T pero les juro que intento mejorarla… es solo que buuua T.T no soy muy buena… pero juro que ya me inventare alguna manera oara tener una ortogrfia impecable ok??. Jejejeje gracias por tu observación… espero continuar reciviendo tus comentarios.

PaolaLissete  
2007-03-05  
ch 14, reply

Hola, sabes me veo con la sorpresa de que entro para dejarte un review, y tu ya publicaste otro capitulo. Asi que como te debo reviews, he de dejarte el que te debia y ademas el que me falta leer jejeje.  
En cuanto este capitulo, me encanto; primero por los puntos que tocas como la fidelidad que debe haber en la amistad.  
Me haz intrigado asi que, llegare tarde a mi casa (estoy en la universidad) y leere el capitulo que me falta. Solo por ti, porque te lo mereces ok.  
Cuidate  
Paola

RESPUESTA: Gracias por tu tiempo Pao, yo se lo que significa para ti el poder estar aquí en inter… en fin… acabo de leer tu mail y estoy sin palabras… fidelidad… que importante ese punto no es cierto?... lo difícil es cuando tienes que decidir entre la difelidad a ti mismo o la fidelidad a los demas… sin comentarios…

PaolaLissete  
2007-03-05  
ch 15, reply

Hola, como vez me quede más tiempo jejeje. Ya acabe por fin el capitulo. Vez, esta vez no me demore mucho en dejarte un review, bravo jejeje, estoy mejorando.

Ahora en cuanto a tu fic, sabes lo que me gusta es que mucho de el esta en ti. Cada palabra que escribesm, demuestra ,mucho sentimiento. Es fantastico y hace que el fic sea mucho más interesante para leer.

En cuanto a la trama, es realmenete fascinante como estas mezclando a cada uno de los personajes. La verdad que tu idea esta genial, todo esta conectado y se nota que lo tienes bien planeado.

Me muero por saber que pasara en el sgte capitulo, ya sabes que la parte que más me gusta es cuando Voldemort se acerca mas para poder encontrasrse con su hija.

Otra cosa, lo del anillo estuvo awesome!, ya que despues de tanto capitulos sacarlo de sa manera, definitivamente eso no me esperaba.

Hay un monton de cosas para hablar, espero encontrarte pronto en el msn.

Como ahorita estoy en la universidad, no puedo conectarme al msn; pero puedo entrar a la pag del fanfiction.  
Lo bueno es que las compus de aca estan a mi disposicion, siempre y cuando encuentre una disponible.

Ahora si me voy; debo ir a mi casita, ya es tarde y es una hora larga de camino.  
Bye  
Paola

RESPUESTA: jejej bueno tanto como bien planeado pues no tanto… jejejeje…. Solo que cuando escrivo lo hago con inspiración… si te soy sincera ahí ocaciones en que de verdad no se que a va suceder en el parrafo siguiente por lo que todo resulta ser una vdd sorpresa para mi. Voldemort y su hija… mmm… algo muy trascendental en la historia espero estar llevando bien la secuencia que demuestra como fueron sucediendo las cosa sy poco todas las historias estan entrelazadas… "todos estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino" jejjee que raro… yo diciendo eso ahora… sin comentarios. Tks.

beautifly92  
2007-03-07  
ch 15, anon.

wolas" n.n

bonito capitulo! a draco le gusta mione! n.n si!

creo que deberias hacer los capitulos un poco mas cortos... como a la mitad o dos tercios de lo que haces! xD es que es un poquito molesto leerlos asi...

RESPUESTA: jejej si… te juro que trabajo sobre hacerlos lo mas cortos posibles… te jruo que lo conseguire aunque muera en el intento ok? Tks por leer.

EmmaDanny  
2007-03-15  
ch 10, reply

HoolaS  
Se... ya se q me meresco un avada kedavra...o hasta algo peor!!.. x suerte no hay!!... xD  
Weno, sabes d antemano q ste es un capitulo super bello pa mi..sobretodo x la cancion!!...Si!!...acepto q nunk me habia traumado tanto con 1 cancion de algun songfic, ..pero sq simplemente sta genial!!.. no me la puedo sacar d la cabeza!!...  
Ahora si!.. centrandome en el fic..en ste cap!... Wow!!...lo ame!!.. estuvo geniual!!...sobre todo Draco..jiji... me encantaron sus dialogos..creo q nunk habia disfrutado tanto una ronda de deskite de Draco hacia otras personas!!...desde cuando le dijo a la pelirroja q no ya nbo era sorpresa pa el xq potter habia trminado con ella, ... hasta q lo firega a Krum diciendole q si no sabia hablar mejor q se kede calladito... le ame!!. no pare d amrlo ste capitulo!!... ademas sta tb la parte en la q abre el libro y ve el su anillo, osea yo me lo imagine a el todo lindo buskando algo en el libro, ... y derrepente Oh sorpresa!!.. su anillo taba bien dibujado ahi .. y cuando se ntero q lo tenia her!!..osea, se me hizo super lindo notar como astaroth iba despertando en el y pensaba en lilith, y a la vez el iba a aceptando q staba clavado con her..aunq sea solo pa el mismo ... y no lo culpo x amargarse cuando la castala desperto y lo uniko q ella hizo fue decirle q q diantres hacia ahi..osea ya me imagino al pobre feliz q ella stuviera mejor y ella agarro y pokito mas y no lo ptea.. jeje  
Weno, otro punto!... me da pena la pobre d Tonks!!..yo no kello q le pase naa al bebe!!.. Bu ... mejor no sigo habalndo., xq se q es en vano!!  
Millie!!..simplemente adorable!!.. diciendo q no iba a cargar a nadie, asi q q no la friegen!!  
Stoy demasiado expectante al saber q pasara en los prox capitulos, xq al nterarse el Voldy-cosa (tngo una obsesion en llamarlo asi!!..) q x la culpa de Regulus, jane lo creyo muerto y su hija fue a dar a otras manos va a kerer venganza!!.. pero como demonios la va a obtener??...weno, me encanto la parte en la q el fantasma(o lo q sea!...) de Jane le dijo q la buske!!.. me parecio super tierno, xq el le dijo q iba a star bien, osea..fue cualkier cosa hablando menos Voldy!!...mostro su lado 'Tom' ... xD  
El recuerdo de el señor weasley, en cuanto a los celos de Frank hacia James, y el verse plasmados en sus hijos fue fantastiko!!...  
Creo q Harry se tiene q ir dando cuenta q Ron le sta haciendo sentir cosas q solo siente con Voldy, y eso le debe d star diciendo q no es de fiar!!... weno, llegue al pto q keria tocar...Ron!...tngo dos puntops, uno q ha pasado y otro q pasara...  
Primero, hay una parte en la pusiste a Draco diciendole a Dumbly q Weasley ya habia cometido su 1º asesinato y no se habia percatado...la pregunta es..a kien demonios mato?

Segundo...weno .. si Luna es el sacrifice y Ron es Helio, .. ron la va a matar, pero si Ron se va a pasar al lado de Voldy eso kiere decir q le va a dar el poder del sacrifice al lado oscuro??.. Creo q con sto te puedes dar cuenta q stoy clavada con tu fic!!.. necesito mas capitulos!.. estoy demasiado expectante!!... y el prox cap..simplemente ya sabes como debo star de expectante al punto de soñarme mi propia version d ese cap!!... xD  
Spero una pronta actualizacion, y naa mas q sepas q soy la fan numero 1 de tu fic!!... ya q ste desplazo al 1º puesto de mi lista d los mejores DRamione q he leido, ..ahora lo ocupa ste fic!!..sta super Isis!!,...NeSeCiTo leer mas!!... xD

RESPUESTA: jaja si yo se cuan traumada termine dejandote por la cancion… peor es que esta hermosa o jajaja y Draco y sus desquites xD buuuua me enamore mas de Malfoy con todos sus acidos comentarios jajaja ys u venita en la frente xD que cute!!. Y el error de Mione.,.. sin comentario todos los malos entendidos que surjan seran solo por esa tonteria ¬¬U ahí que ver que los gryffindors son unas bestias . Y Millie… jaajja tu sabes lo que pienso de la genial Bulstrode adoooro a ese personaje ¬¬ he Millie… Bueno Voldemort y su lado sensible… como el titulo de mi fic lo dice, aquí lo que yo trato es de mostrar una parte oscura, una aprte que andie concoe o se habia planteado de cada personaje… en Hermione su fanatismo extremo por el raciosimio y la logica, en Malfoy su pavor incontrolable al fracaso o los muggles, en Luna su excentricidad y al falta de una madre, en Ron su pobresa y bueno… etc….

Ahora, el punto que tocas… si Ronald Billiues Weasley o como nosotras le decimos "Wisly" xD jajajajapues el bien… si, la muerte que anuncio Draco ya se lelvo a cabo, pero a quien y porque es una de las armas principales… ;) jejeje pronto lo descubriran, descuida… pero te juro que te dejara totalmente asombrada. Respecto a tu segundo punto… ahh tanto que decir… esa aprte me facianra relatarla… en vdd es uno d elso capituslo que con mas ancia espero escribir (llegara muuuy pronto). Ron es malo y no es de fiar… eso e slo unico que puedo asegurarte… pero creo que te has olvidado de alguien muy importante-…. Jejej bueno eso pronto tendra respeuta. Gracias por todo Danny, en vdd ser la escritora de tu fic favorito es muy importante. Tks.

andreion  
2007-03-26  
ch 1, anon.

escribes bien y como cualquier escritor iniciado hay que mejorar algunas cositas pero me gustó lo poco que lei, considero que es demaciado ingenioso el usar temas o fragmentos de canciones para comenzar una historia, sigue asi

RESPUESTA: weeee mi Andrestio escribiendo un comentario T.T acaso puedo ser mas feliz??? Jejeje tks andres por lo que dices que a pesar d eno se rmucho viniendo de ti es algo totalmente impresionante. Gracias amigo.

alejandra malfoy  
2007-04-08  
ch 13, anon.

wow mw enkanta no es enserio es lo mejor  
porfavor sigue asi espero ke kontinues  
el fic pronto ke me muero de nervios )

RESPUESTA: jajaja gracias, gracias xD tanto como el mejro no creo que sea, pero aun asi T.T gracias.

Dark Legna Dragoon  
2007-04-09  
ch 16, anon.

Realmente me encanta tu Fics, definitivamente es uno de los mejores, espero con ansias el proximo capitulo.  
Sabes, me pregunto de donde sacas la informacion de los Homunculos, solo se que se utilizo en la alquimia esa palabra, pero no sabia lo demas, te lo inventaste? porque realmente me parecio genial.  
Dumblendore, me esta cyendo fatal, no se, tal ves es mi persepcion de las cosas, pero lo percibo mas retorcido que el mimisimo Lord Voldemort.  
Ojala este embrollo de intrigas se solucione, tu fic es muy intrigante jejeje, La conbersacionde Luna con Selene me recordo a la de Smegol con Gollum.  
Oye, lei tu perfil y supe que quieres ser psiquiatra ¿ estas estudiando Medicina? jejejeje  
Antes de que leyera tu perfil, puedo decirte que tu escritura refleja algo de ti, es me imagine que te gustaba los "misterios" de la mente humana y me dije que tal ves te gustaba la psicologia, y mas o menos esta cerca.  
Bueno es todo, Sigue el fic por favor, esta muy bueno te doy un 11

RESPUESTA: Bueno, primeor que nada muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer mi fic, T.T en vdd tus coemtnarios me subieron muucho el animo D y e sque nos e pero a partir de que me escriviste tu una hola de reviews lelgo a mi haicneodme infinitamente feliz xD tks.

Ahora, pasando a tus preguntas… aquí vamos. Bueno la idea de los homunculos no es mi amia, digo no soy tan genial, pero según la ciencia alquimica estos son humanos artificiales; de hecho esa palabra se encuentra en el diccionario o.o asi de real es. No me invente todo solo agregue algunas cosas de mi cosecha a la idea general; si bien los homunculos son intentos de vida, yo elegi la idea de que fueran asi y de que sus pecados los identificasen… auqneu tambien tuve mucha ayuda al especto seee… Ed y Al Elric influyeron mucho en mi (protagonistas d euans erie de anime llamada Full Metal Alchemist la cual por cierto recomiendo totalmente). Respecto a Dumbledore… si les soy sincera yo siempre he sospechado mucho de el… y no, no estas mal respetco a tu percepción, Dumbledore ahor aesta mas retorcido que Voldemort… y eso que apenas esta comenzando a demostrar su vdd identidad xD.

Con respecto a la conver de Luna y Selene pues veras ese mismo dia habia visto el señor d elso anillos por lo que las coincidencias son algo evidentes xD jajaja de hehco escrivi esa parte mientras me imaginada a Luna hablando con Selene XD todo un show… pero bueno.

Con tu pregunta de medicina… pues no, por el momento no esoty estudiando medicina, tengo planeado ingresar este año a una escuela militar de medicina… espero poder conseguirlo jejejeje… ais que rezen por mi xD. Yo solo estoy estudiando mi ultimo año en la prepa… en fin… ojala e ingrese no?

Y si, de hecho atinaste al pensar que tipo de cosas me gustan, ya que la psique humana, el porque de su comportamiento y sus raices son algo que em facina… gracias por prestar tanta atención. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero poder seguir contando con tigo como lectora, intentare subir el cpaitulo lo mas rapido posible… esoty de vacaciones y estoy insipirada asi que supongo que no tardare mucho, espeor poder contar con un nuevo comentario ok?, tks nuevamente.

harrymaniatica  
2007-04-09  
ch 16, reply

Hola!!  
me encanto tu fic!!1 lo ame!!  
AJ cmo odio q draco no le diga lo q siente a herm o q ella no haga lo mismo  
xq maldita seas no se besan y se declaran su amor!  
odio esto!  
pero lo q mas odio lejos!  
es a luna!  
aj enserio la odio  
ojala actualices pronto q ti bn chau

RESPUESTA: jajaja si, todo seria mas facil si aceptarna sus sentimeitnos… pero las cosas no son tan faciles, no al menos en la vida (gomen, ya me puse melancolica xD) jaja refenrente a Luna… yo la odio y la idolagtro por igual digo, ahí que ser vdd fri apara hacer todo lo que ella hace no?. Espero actualizar pronto, gracias por tu comentario.

Julieta Granger  
2007-04-09  
ch 16, reply

Hola  
Bueno, tu historia me gusta mucho y aunqe tardo mucho en leer cada cap, bien lo valen.  
Bueno, tengo algunos errores irrelevantes respecto a la historia pero qe sin embargo me gustaria marcarte:  
- el nombre de Voldemort es: Tom Marvolo Riddle, no tom sorvolo riddle como escribiste.  
- Cho Chang es ex alumna de Ravenclaw, no de Huflepuf.  
- Deberías pasarle el corrector ortográfico a la primer parte del cap porque las faltas de ortografía que veo ahi son estrepitosas, y lo malo es que en la otra mitad del cap escribiste esas mismas palabras sin faltas de ortofrafía.

Bueno, creo que fui muy crítica, pero la historia es genial y espero que la sigas.

RESPUESTA: primero que nada tengo que agradecerte por leer mi fic, luego tambien tengo que agradecerte por tus observaciones. Tenia entendido que el nombre en español de Voldemort era justamente ese que escrivi o al mneos asi habia aprecido en los libros para que su seudonimo se interpretase d ela manera correcta… en fin creo que no lo entendi bien asi que gracias por la info. Perdon por el garrafal error de cambiar a Cho de casa T.T no se en que estaba pensando, disculpa. Y con respecto a la ortografia T.T mil millones de disculpas yo se que es fatla perdon perdon, juro solementemente que hare todo lo posible por mejorarle T.T es eso o muero en el intento xD.

Gracias por tus observaciones, en vdd me han resutlaod d emucha ayuda y eso me demuestra que en vdd prestas atención a la historia, lo que em alaga profundamente, gracias por tu comentario, espero poder seguir teniendo mas.

adry  
2007-04-10  
ch 16, anon.

me encanto el fic lo ame  
siguelo porfa estoi  
desesperadisima por saver ke  
sigue )  
besos

RESPUESTA: jaja gracias, juro actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

angela  
2007-04-10  
ch 1, anon.

woww estupendo el fic me  
encanta este fic esta demasiado  
bien elborado me enkanta  
sigue asi

angela malfoy

RESPUESTA: gracias, me alaga que digan cosas asi, espeor no decepcionarlos.

PaolaLissete  
2007-04-10  
ch 16, reply

Hola! Acabo de terminar tu capitulo, decidi quedarme un rato mas en la uni para acabarlo.

Bueno ahora te digo que pienso ok; tengo que decirte que serias una genial psicologa, es impresionante como manejas las mentes de las personajes y sus actitudes.

Tocas temas como la soledad, la envidia, etc; temas que cualquier persona se puede sentir identificada (me incluyo yo); la verdad que te da que pensar. Ya que a pesar, q tu dices que no te salio como tu querias, me parece que este capitulo es bastante profundo.

Probablemente, muchas personas no se den cuenta de todos los detalles psicologicos que le das, ya que a ellos les importa mas las trama en sì; sin embargo para que una historia, un relato sea bueno, siempre debe contar como ven los personajes su entorno; ademas el simple hecho que tu contestaras cada una de las interrogantes, de la misma existencia humana, me ha dejado IMPRESIONADA!

Creeme que no todas las personas pueden relatar como tu, generalemnte ese tipo de redaccion, lo hacen los que tienen catedra en psicologia, los que les intriga el comportamiento humano.

Ahora, em cuanto al relato en sì, pues es notorio que le haz puesto hechos interesantes, como lo de Dumbledore y su actual estado; ademas de los cambios que estan sufriendo los protagonistas.

No te dire que tuvo mucha emocion, porque en si te mentiria; pero lo que definitivamente tuvo fue esencia (profundidad en el relato, y misterios de la mente jejeje).

Obvio que este capitulo es mas que nada de transiccion, no todos los capitulos pueden ser emocionantes, ya que de lo contrario no habria base donde apoyarse.

Este es todo mi lindo comentario, algo largo, pero enfatizando lo que me ha gustado jejeje.

Luego hablaremos de el, claro si es que te encuentro en el msn.  
Cuidate mucho!  
Bye!  
Paola

Pdt: Me encanto la pelea de Draco y Hermione, asu no imagine que tuvieras respuestas tan hirientes, definitivamente en esa parte te haz desfogado.

RESPUESTA: jejej genial psicologa? Ya no se si alegrarme por eso en estos momentos… whataver… si, te juro que no quedo como yo deseava, la vdd es que hasta decepcionada estoy, pero tneia que subirlo a como estava en aquellos momentos no tenia otra opcion… de ahver sabido que tendrai toda esta inspiración em la hubiera pensado mil veces xD. Responder las interrogantes d ela existencia humana? Vamas Pao… me concedes demaciado credito n////n. Catedra de psicología?? Bueno… talvez algun dia me beas en al tv dando uan mega conferencia osbre eso con mil descubrimeitnos nuevos y todo eso… (miimaginacion vuela a mil por hora, ya sabes).

Si, yo se que ete cpaitulo no fue la adrenalina pura.. pero mi intencion era dar a conocer le estado animico de los personajes asi como sus motivos para revlar su futuro comportamiento… (oops hable de mas). Gracias por darme a conocer tu opinión, mil gracias n.n-

natalia  
2007-04-10  
ch 1, anon.

amo el fic es demasiado profuno pareses descrivir realmete bien al los presonajes ke en verdad mi mente travaja komo si en realidad estuviera ahi viendolo en exelente tu fic me a encantado diguelo plis me acavo las uñas

abrazos y besos

nat

RESPUESTA: gracias, gracias… el proposito en si d emi fic era eso, dar a conocer la psique d elos personajes n.n tks por notarlo.

princesaartemisa  
2007-04-11  
ch 16, reply

ok, lo voy a decir, y con brutalidad animal, incluso, si sueno grocera, nunca, nunca, habia leido una historia tan.. tan.. ni siquiera se como describirla, solo puedo decirte, que la forma en que has unido todos los hilos es por demas ingenioso, e increible, es muy buena la historia, en verdad me encanta, y espero por favor que actualices pronto... y dejame felicitarte, se nota un gran trabajo detras.

RESPUESTA: jajaj brutalidad animal?? Por dios niña! Necesito mas de tu brutalidad animal, me dejaste impresionada!! Sit e soy sincera al principio jurava que em ibas a decir algo como: tu fic apesta… ve y tirate d eun puente o algo asi jajjaa pero me encnatado tu review!! Deja mas asi pls!!.

alejadnra  
2007-04-11  
ch 1, anon.

wow  
jamas avia leido algo tan  
simplemente hermosisismo  
es tan genia me a encantado  
enserio ke si amo a los  
dramiones sisis se me asen  
tan opuestos es genial  
tu historia actualisala

RESPUESTA: Hermosisimo?? T.T de vdd te parecio eso?? Gracias, gracias T.T ers un angel. Tksmpor tu comentario.

Bueno creo que este es el fin de este agradecimeitno tarde como 3 horas… pero al fin termine jejeje xD de ahroa ne adelante intentar ser mas precavida a la hora de responder xD jajajaja par auqe estas cosas no vuelvan a surgir ok?? Tks por su tiempo y por la paciencia que han tenido al leer mis locuras… en estos moemtnos mas que nucna lo agradesco.

Espero poder continuar con su apoyo y no decepcionarlos… sus comentarios par ami son my importantes, asiq ue agradesco de mil formas el que tomen un poco de su tiempo y me den a saber su opinión. Por mi parte yo solo puedo prometerles mejores capítulos y arreglar todas mis fallas jejeje…

Gracias por su tiempo, gracias por todo. Ciao.

P.D: por cierto, en el capitulo anterior les mencione csobre dos fic maravilloso pero su url no aparecio… , maldita porquería asi que les menciono aquí y ahora el nobmre de los fics.

1.- De mi maravillosa amiga Pao, Cuando la Sangre llama un dramione excepcional.

2.- De la genialy loca Danny, Niño talvez no un Dramione, pero si una historia hermosa…

GRACIAS CHICAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y COMPRENCION, LAS ADORO!.


	18. Historia De Un Sueño I

_**Bien, pues esta ser al primera vez que ponga en practica este formato… ya saben… dividir el capitulo en dos par aquea si todos estemos felices y contentos. Actualizare mas rápido, los capítulos de alguna manera serán mas cortos… en fin… esto es lo que pidieron esto es lo que tendrán… cualquier reclamo, sugerencia o duda déjenla en los reviews xD. En fin… primero que nada gracias en verdad muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios…. Me han hecho inmensamente feliz OK?. Pls dejen mas miles de millones mas XD hagamos esto… mientras más comentarios tenga mas rápido actualizare ok?. Bueno ahora centrándonos en el capitulo… aquí por fin! Después de mucho les traigo la verdadera identidad de Ron... igual y varios ya se imaginaban que estaba pasando… en fin… no puedo decirles mucho porque ando un tanto apurada. Este capitulo se titula HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO I (la primera mitad del capitulo) y la canción es interpretada por el genial grupo: La Oreja de Van Gohg espero les guste pls dejen más comentario ok? Y pasen la voz con la historia... T.T Háganme feliz OK? Bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic… tks por su tiempo. **_

_**P.D: por cierto… puedo asegurarles que la ortografía es casi impecable tengo un 98 de seguridad en que esta vez lo hice bien… ustedes opinen va? **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO **_

- por fin llegan!, alguien podría explicarme que demonios paso? – exigió la morena

- Millie! – exclamo Hermione al mismo tiempo que corría para abrazar a su amiga – estas bien?

- yo debería ser la que preguntase eso… que ha pasado?

- eso es lo que todos deseamos saber… - dijo Neville para sorpresa de todos los presentes

Millicent Bulstrode tras verificar que ese chico se encontrase bien, analizo más meticulosamente a los miembros – y Malfoy, esta bien?

- claro… supongo… es decir, creo que si – respondió con dificultad la chica de ojos color marrón

- no te pregunte a ti Weasley, le pregunte a Granger

- no lo se… y sinceramente… no me importa – respondió con enfado la castaña

- imbécil!

- que?

- ya me oíste… eres una imbécil. Has el favor de marcharte y regresar hasta que madures

- de parte de quien estas?, no viste como me trato?, es su culpa, NO MIA! – grito con exasperación

Al escuchar aquellas frases, la menor de la familia Weasley camino con calma hacia Granger, miro tranquilamente los ojos de la castaña y tras meditarlo un poco; azotó una feroz cachetada en el rostro de su amiga.

- pienso igual que Bulstrode… voy a cuidar a Draco – dijo para después salir con precipitación por la puerta

- desde cuando es "Draco"? – cuestiono Jane

El silencio pareció convertirse en la usual respuesta a situaciones incomodas.

- será mejor que descansen, mañana será un día muy largo – comunico con preocupación el Sr. Weasley

- no lo creo!, ustedes no se van hasta explicar todo – ordeno con desesperación la castaña

- y lo haremos… lo prometo Hermione, mañana les diremos todo… las mentiras no existirán mas… lo juro

- quiero creer en ti, por favor no me defraudes Tonks

- no lo haré Herm… jamás lo volveré a hacer

- bien… ahora todos a descansar, en cuanto despierten hablaremos – sentencio Lupin

- pero… y Luna… y Ron? – pregunto con miedo el chico de cara redonda

- en las mazmorras, descuiden nosotros montaremos guardia toda la noche… ustedes solo dedíquense a descansar.

Después de una breve despedida, los adultos y Neville salieron del cuarto: para sorpresa de Mione, Millicent no le dirigió la palabra por toda la noche.

El dormir de los adolescentes aconteció sin ningún otro percance… al menos no uno que ellos pudiesen palpar. Nuevos residentes eran albergados en Hogwarts.

* * *

Debilitados rayos de sol penetraban insistentemente por las pesadas cortinas de la cama que le había sido asignada. Una ligera brisa acaricio su frente al mismo tiempo que jugaba simpáticamente con su cabello. La imagen tierna y desenfadada que dejaba ver al descansar era totalmente contradictoria a su actitud habitual. 

Lentamente sus parpados fueron abriéndose, permitiéndole vislumbrar de una mejor manera el lugar donde se encontraba.

Con recelo fue reconociendo cada detalle y rincón de su "nueva habitación". Todo parecía normal… todo excepto el rojizo bulto de cabello que se había recostado en su pecho. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo una forma más común y de sobra conocida.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_

"Todo lo que me faltaba… la pequeña y pobretona pecosa durmiendo junto a mí… ahora solo tengo que mostrarle a "Kurm" como se habla para poder llenar mi lista de buenas y nobles obras de caridad", se reclamo con sarcasmo. Alzo un poco su vista para hallar frente a si el reloj que pacíficamente mostraba la hora, "7:30 a.m.". Se movió con sutil cuidado para no despertar a su "acompañante", mas cuando noto la gentileza que estaba teniendo, algo en su interior le reclamo… el orgullo de Malfoy aun era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle demostrar consideración por alguien.

- que haces aquí? – Grito para despertar a la pelirroja – te equivocaste de cama… "Portter" no esta aquí!

La cara de la ex–gryffindor paso por todos los colores conocidos en menos de 5 segundos – yo… yo… - continuaba repitiendo sin poder llegar a conjugar algún verbo

- tú que? – dijo con impaciencia – bueno te vas a mover si o si? – amenazo al jalar la cobija que cubría su cuerpo

- ah… si perdón – respondió con pena – como te sientes Draco?

El rubio al escuchar su nombre no pudo mas que mirar de forma inquietante a la chica – te golpearon en la cabeza?

- eh? – dijo sin comprender el insulto

- si… te pegaron en la cabeza… - se auto respondió el blondo – que haces aquí Weasley?, ya te dije que esta no es la habitación del "ojos de gargajo"

- ya se que no, el no me importa! – mintió descaradamente

- aja… - respondió con incredulidad – y entonces que?, me vas a decir algo como: "Draco lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta de que me gustas… y es que comparado con Potter eres soberbio… por favor ámame" – dijo con picardía al imitar magníficamente la voz de Ginny – si es así lo siento, pero no!

- eh? – repitió mientras su mente procesaba la información recibida

- Weasley… me desesperas, lárgate!, por lo menos el tarado de tu hermano responde…

- Ron… ah si, Ron! – dijo al recordar el motivo de su visita – Draco, lo siento pero – se acerco exageradamente al rostro del rubio, tanto como para poder verse perfectamente dentro de los iris grises – yo… - bajo su voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro. Por unos breves instantes Draco Malfoy considero la idea de que, en verdad Ginny Weasley estaba interesada en el. Sin embargo esa concepción fue fácilmente descartada al escuchar la continuación de su "declaración" – quería agradecerte… ya sabes… por lo de ayer y eso…

- no ahí de que… - respondió sin darle importancia

- y también… - dudo un momento en continuar – quería pedirte que… - la exasperación en el rostro del rubio era sumamente evidente, por lo que no tuvo otra opción mas que decir aquella idea de una buena vez – que fuéramos amigos!

- que? – grito sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

- si bueno… lo he pensado mucho y veras… yo no tengo nada en tu contra… y jamás te he hecho nada… - remembró en aquel momento todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que había insultado al chico – bueno, nada grave je… tu problema es con mi hermano… no conmigo… así que… bien, que opinas? – sonrió con total ilusión

- estas loca… - resolvió sin ningún miramiento

- porque? – chillo la pelirroja

- ya pensaste en lo que dirá tu "novio" cuando se entere?

- Harry no es mi novio! – grito con convicción – y no me importa lo que el diga… a ti si? – cuestiono. La chica conocía de sobra la reputación que Malfoy traía a cuestas, sabia perfectamente lo orgulloso y egocentrista que podía llegar a ser… por lo que evocando a su ego masculino, Ginny presiono el único punto que creía era capaz de hacer actuar a Draco de la manera que ella quería.

- a quien le puede importar lo que el "amigo de los sangre sucia" piense! – miro fijamente el rostro de la chica y noto como en la comisura de su boca una sonrisa luchaba por escapar – si quieres ser mi amiga esta bien… - se acerco al rostro de la pelirroja, poso su mano en la mejilla de esta, provocando que Ginny se sonrojase notoriamente – pero… - realizo la cara mas inocente que tenia – no insultes mi inteligencia! – Grito tirándola de su cama – apréndete una cosa Weasley, yo no soy como Longbottom o Potter, yo tengo cerebro y no permito que ninguna mocosa intente utilizarme o jugar con migo… ya me es suficiente con Bulstrode – dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja en señal de superioridad al ver como la menor de los Weasley se ponía de pie.

- que cruel eres!

- gracias – dijo arrastrando las palabras como en sus mejores años en Hogwarts – ahora, largo de aquí!

- porque?

- porque estoy cansado… te recuerdo que ayer me hirieron de gravedad por salvar la inútil vida de cierta comadreja pecosa…

- ah cierto… - dijo intentado ignorar los insultos… - bueno talvez este no sea el momento indicado… necesitaba hablar contigo…

- y de que prodíamos hablar tu y yo?

- de Dumbledore…

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar.

* * *

_

Severus Snape era un auténtico hombre. Su pasado, repleto de formas inverosímiles y recuerdos fragmentados de una infancia cruel era lo que formaba su amargura… el madurar es parte del ser humano, sin embargo hay ocasiones en que se nos es obligado a crecer de manera tan abrupta que en tan solo un parpadeo la infancia y la adultez se convierten en una misma realidad… esto mas que nada suele ocurrir con los hijos de hombres alcohólicos… de hombres abusadores… de hombres como el padre de Severus.

"Padre…", la palabra que jamás escucharía.

- no vale la pena sufrir por lo que ya paso… - dijo Albus desde el rincón donde se encontraba

"No vale el pena llorar por lo perdido" se corrigió el hombre de nariz ganchuda mientras comenzaba a recordar a aquella chica… la razón por la que su presente era tan lamentable… la razón principal por la cual el era infeliz.

FLASH BACK

La tarde calurosa, el viento revolviendo su cabello y el hermoso resplandecer de su mirada habían dejado cautivado al moreno, quien intentaba inútilmente ocultar su conmoción.

- de que deseas hablar? – por fin se atrevió a cuestionar

- tanta prisa tienes por irte?, acaso ya no soportas pasar tiempo conmigo? – pregunto con cierta coquetería la ojiverde

- la era de oscuridad en la que vivimos nos aleja…

- era que tu has luchado por defender! – Dijo con cierto resentimiento – entiendo que nos odies… - agacho su mirada – los impuros y los muggles no tenemos derecho a permanecer en tu mundo...

- la magia solo debe pertenecer a los magos… si mal no recuerdo era también tu manera de pensar

- eso fue en el colegio… en que momento te volviste tan egoísta? En que momento dejaste de ser el hombre al que ame? – grito intentando ofuscar las lagrimas de su mirada

- en el preciso momento en que te casaste con Potter!

- era lo mejor!, tu lo sabes… James…

- James tiene futuro!, James tiene dinero!, James tiene todo!

- James será el padre de mi hijo! – confeso sin poder contenerse un instante mas

- que?

- James y yo seremos padres… tengo mas de 3 meses…

El mundo de Severus se detuvo, su sangre se helo y de alguna pequeña manera supo que nada jamás volvería a ser igual. La mujer a la que con tanta devoción amaba tendría un hijo de su peor enemigo… del niño que le gastaba bromas crueles por simple diversión, del chico que lo humillo, del hombre que en mas de una ocasión intento matarlo…

- solo eso querías decirme? – pregunto con voz seca

- eres mi amigo

- soy mas que eso… soy tu ex amante… y el hombre que te amara por toda su vida… - dijo para después besar a Lily Potter. Aquel beso, aquel último beso… la última ocasión en que los verdes ojos de la pelirroja lo mirarían fue tan inolvidable como perturbante. Lily poco a poco fue correspondiendo el gesto, dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos ocultos. Un beso lleno de entrega y devoción, ternura y pasión… inigualable a cualquier otro se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos enemigos…

Los instintos primarios en ambos se hicieron presentes, lentamente Severus recorría con las yemas de sus dedos el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de Potter.

- detente – gimió Lily

- porque?

- sabes que no puedo…

- porque?

- yo amo a James… - susurro para después romper abruptamente el abrazo que había formado con el moreno.

- no lo amas… - contesto con total convicción

- tal vez no… pero es lo mejor… ahora… tengo que irme… - Lily Potter giro ligeramente su cabeza para vislumbrar mejor la casa en la que se encontraba hospedada

- deja de huir… - susurro en su oído

- mi hermana nos observa… - dijo en un vano intento de excusa

- que te puede importar lo que esa muggle diga?

- me importa… y mucho… es mi familia – con paso lento se alejo de aquel hombre; mas, poco antes de ingresar a la vivienda por un reflejo incontrolable giro para ver nuevamente a Snape – aléjate de Voldemort… pronto caerá… no quiero tener que ir a visitarte a Azkaban

- tu aléjate de la Orden… no quiero tener que visitar tu tumba… - sonrió sin imaginar que sus palabras terminarían por convertirse en un presagio.

La despedida culmino ahí, aquella fue la ultima ocasión en que los dos amantes se vieron… mas no fue la ultima vez que se desearon con aquella devoción. Lily Potter murió protegiendo al único hombre que había amado mas que a Severus Snape… pero esto seria una historia que nadie conocería… nadie excepto Petunia Evans.

La hermana mayor de Lily era más bien alta y delgada, poseedora de un largo cuello; se caracterizaba principalmente por su innato sentido de la limpieza o por su incontrolable afición por las vidas ajenas. Durante todo el tiempo en que su hermana se "entrevistase" con aquel hombre de apariencia enigmática, Petunia permaneció atenta observando cada movimiento, cada mirada… para su desgracia esa curiosidad, seria la causante de tres de sus mayores desdichas.

Aquella noche el hogar de los Dursley seria atacado… los dementotes tomarían como rehén a la mujer de cuello largo, provocando en ella y su esposo una mayor aberración a la magia… Petunia, al encontrarse embarazada no pudo evitar que su hijo sufriera de un trauma… trauma que desencadenaría sus excesivos mimos y sobre protectores (y totalmente ridículos) gestos de cariño.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- culparte por hechos sin reposición no hará mas que amargarte… conduciéndote a una vida de soledad – dijo inesperadamente Albus Dumbledore quien había permanecido observándole insistentemente – después de ese día Petunia y yo comenzamos a comunicarnos… la mujer jamás supero aquel ataque. Culpo a Lily por el daño a su hijo… convirtió en un delincuente a ese muchacho… y… tuvo que cuidar de Harry…

- Harry… - repitió con rencor

- se bien cuanto odiabas a Potter… pero al final tu raciosimio te hizo entrar en razón…

- no fue solo mi raciosimio lo que me impulso a traicionarle… - apretó fuertemente los puños. Mirando fijamente su varita recordó también aquella noche en que la decisión más importante de su vida se llevaría acabo.

* * *

- Dumbledore… espero estés conciente de la idiotez que estuviste a punto de cometer 

- idiotez?

- si idiotez… ya sabes Weasley, cuando uno es idiota comete idioteces… - dijo rodando los ojos en señal de enfado

- se lo que es una idiotez!

- claro… las cometes todo el tiempo

Durante unos instantes, el orgullo Weasley, innato en Ginny se hizo presente – remuérdame porque hablo contigo…

- porque te salve la vida, porque tengo información que tú necesitas y porque simplemente soy adorable – respondió sin dificultad.

- te falto agregar, egoísta y sumamente narcisista… que acaso no puedes tener humildad?

- no… además no es mi culpa ser así – dijo con total seriedad para después responder burlonamente – ahí una gran diferencia entre mi mundo y el de los otros…

Ginny miro fijamente a los iris color mercurio, durante 5 segundos reino el silencio. La pelirroja tenia una débil pelea interna que fácilmente llego a su fin – ja ja ja – comenzó a reír – yo se que ja ja ja – intento decir – no debería reírme pero… ja ja ja – al parecer su esfuerzo era totalmente inútil – ja ja ja que debería odiarte pero… ja ja ja

- ya Weasley – dijo el blondo ocultando perfectamente la sincera carcajada que también luchaba por salir – respira… te recuerdo que tu cerebro no puede realizar dos acciones al mismo tiempo… reír y pensar es demasiado complicado para ti… - finalizo con una sonrisa por demás déspota

- eso no me causo gracia! – logro formular finalmente

- ah… que mal…

- no me ignores! – grito con enfado Weasley

- perdón, decías algo? – contesto burlonamente

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese siquiera iniciar con su berrinche, un grito escalofriante se hizo presente.

- Selene! – dijo al tomar su varita y apuntar rumbo a la entrada del dormitorio

"Y el paranoico soy yo…" se dijo Draco – tu eres capaz de cometer 10 idioteces antes del desayuno cierto?. Ese ruido lo causa Myrtle

- seguro? – Pregunto con recelo para obtener después una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Malfoy – ella me da mucha pena…

- no deberías sentir pena por Myrtle es justo eso lo que le molesta – argumento Draco mientras miraba fijamente la pared. A pesar de que Ginny Weasley jamás había tenido una conversación seria con el rubio pudo comprender que, el chico no era del todo malo… en realidad tan solo era mal interpretado debido a su hiriente y negro sentido del humor. La pelirroja sonrió en sus adentros al darse cuenta del nuevo descubrimiento que había realizado.

- ella no pertenece ni aquí ni allá… no tiene un hogar y todo el tiempo esta triste

- murió de una manera inesperada… y su vida nunca fue precisamente fácil

- supongo que tienes razón… es decir… si yo muriera en un baño por culpa de…. – un temor en el cuerpo de la chica se hizo presente. Varios años habían pasado desde que aquel terrible incidente con el "rey de las serpientes", sin embargo en Ginny Weasley seguía presente los trágicos sucesos en los que se había visto envuelta.

De pronto y como si estuviese leyendo su mente Draco hablo – un basilisco – finalizo Malfoy. Aquella mención produjo un cambio considerable en el rubio pues recordó entonces el descubrimiento de la noche anterior. Con gran dificultad intento ponerse de pie… pero sus fuerzas aun eran demasiado débiles como para conseguirlo.

- estas loco?, que intentas hacer? – pregunto Ginny al intentar ayudarle a levantarse… siendo correspondía con una mirada que fácilmente podría helar el fuego mas ardiente. – Si no quieres no, y ya… - dijo al retroceder.

Una vez que el chico volvió a su posición original un grito ensordecedor y el sonido de muebles cayendo les indico que una nueva visita estaba en el cuarto.

- Draco! – grito para después intentar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas… mas sin embargo este "contacto" solo ocasiono un mayor enfado en el chico.

- como supiste que necesitaba la sensación de un baño de agua fría? – cuestiono con enfado siendo ignorado totalmente

- a penas me entere de lo que esa sucia comadreja y la loca te hicieron!, pobre de mi Draco! – gimió entre sollozos – pero ya veras! Los perseguiré por el resto de sus vidas… - se detuvo un momento al percatarse que no eran precisamente dos los inquilinos de aquel cuarto – tu que haces aquí? Quieres terminar lo que ese inició?

Ginny Weasley miro atentamente a la chica para después observar a Malfoy y volver a colocar su mirada en el la joven que estaba frente a ella. – hola… Myrtle… - dijo con nerviosismo

-¡largate! – Bufo sin ningún miramiento – o quizás quieras que te lleve ante el espejo – sonrió con malicia

- Myrtle esta bien, ella no quiere lastimarme… la hermana de "rojito" es mi amiga… - dijo girando su cabeza para ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

Draco Malfoy quizás eran un chico orgulloso y elitista… sin embargo seguía siendo un chico y aun sin entender perfectamente la razón, el parecía disfrutar de la compañía de la pelirroja… después de todo el nunca había tenido verdaderos amigos. Pero seria algo que jamás aceptaría. Jamás!, ser un chico no justificaba el dejar de ser un Malfoy. Sus nuevos lazos afectivos no eran permitidos en su mundo. El cariño y admiración hacia Severus Snape, la amistad de Bulstrode o incluso Ginny así como su intenso amor hacia Hermione Granger eran algo que jamás revelaría… no intencionalmente al menos…

- con más motivo la llevare frente al espejo – murmuro mientras hacia una débil rabieta… para su desgracia aquel comentario fue suficientemente fuerte como para ser oído.

- que espejo?

- uno muy lindo y sorprendente… vamos te llevo! – dijo con irregular amabilidad

- no!, Myrtle no seas celosa… ella es mi amiga, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga – sonrió con sinceridad… gesto que sorprendió a la pelirroja. El fantasma pareció cambiar nuevamente de estado anímico.

- sigo queriendo saber que espejo

La mente de Malfoy inicio inmediatamente una alarma, para su desfortuna no pudo silenciar a Myrtle - donde "rojito" se vio…

- rojito?, Ron ya despertó? – pregunto la pelirroja entre dudas, alegría y temor

El foco rojo en Draco comenzó a adquirir mayor aceleración, estaba seguro de que aquella conversación no traería nada bueno.

- no… la sombra de Harry – emitió una ligera risita al pronunciar ese nombre – sigue dormida. Pero el se ha visto varias veces… parece estar obsesionado – comento con una notoria y fingida ingenuidad – actúa igual que tú… cuando "el" se volvió tu amigo…

Fue justo en aquel momento en que Draco Malfoy supo que ya no habría marcha atrás, tendría que revelar su descubrimiento a la chica… "talvez sea lo mejor…" dijo una voz en su interior…. Una voz que fácilmente identifico como la misma que había aparecido en ocasiones anteriores.

- "el"? – Cuestiono con temor la chica – Ron obsesionado? – poco a poco detalles insignificación comenzaron a tomar importancia.

- yo te lo explicare… Ginny – trago un momento saliva y comenzó con su explicación. – sabes que es un Horcrux, cierto? – la chica asintió – como sabes… el que no debe ser nombrado creo 6, cinco de los cuales ya han sido destruidos.

- Harry… Harry y Ron…

- Potter ha destruido ya 3 Horcruxes: el diario, la copa de Hufflepuff y la taza de Ravenclaw. – Medito un momento sus siguientes palabras – Dumbledore – ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas – el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt y Regulos Black el medallón…

- y el ultimo Horcrux? – pregunto con evidente temor la chica de ojos color marrón. Algo en su interior le decía a gritos que la respuesta no le agradaría.

- algo perteneciente a Gryffindor

- los únicos instrumentos pertenecientes a Gryffindor son definitivamente; la espada con la que Harry mató al basilisco y el Sombrero Seleccionador…

- el espejo del Oesed… - Ginny miro con pánico al rubio, estaba totalmente segura que esa nueva información tan solo ocasionaría nuevos problemas – era perteneciente a Gryffindor… y… a diferencia de lo que Potter y los otros creen… este fue el primer Horcrux.

- el primer Horcrux? – Repitió con gran temor la pelirroja – pero como… cuando…

- eso es algo que ella te puede responder – realizo un gesto con su cabeza indicándole la dirección en que Myrtle se encontraba.

Myrtle que hasta entonces había permanecido atenta, escuchando detenidamente cada frase; al darse cuenta de que nuevamente era incluida en la conversación sintió un dolor en el estomago.

"Dolor… quien dice que los fantasmas no pueden sentir" – yo no soy sangre pura… - al descubrir el tiempo en que había conjugado su verbo decidió rectificar – yo no fui sangre pura… conocí a Tom – dijo sin suprimir el nombre – era un chico raro… siempre estaba en la biblioteca, no tenia amigos… aunque era amable con todos, tenia algo en su mirada que no me gustaba. El quizás fue el único que jamás se burlo de mi… el día en que Olive Hornby me molesto, Ryddle estaba presente… - dijo mientras todos lo recuerdos comenzaban a cobrar vida dentro de la mente de la chica

-¿conociste a…? - pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

- yo lloraba desconsoladamente en el baño y entonces oí la voz extraña de un chico… cuando quise reprenderlo vi esos ojos… creo que Tom no tenia planeado que eso sucediese pues se espanto un poco… supongo… pero después… el sabia que el espejo se encontraba guardado en Hogwarts… la noche después de que expulsaron al semigigante… cuando tome un descanso – noto la mirada que la pelirroja le dirigía – tenia que molestar a Olive Hornby… decidí descansar y vagar – dijo con su voz usual – por casualidad lo vi… frente al espejo… nunca supe lo que en realidad paso… no hasta que Draco me lo explico… con mi alma creo el primer Horcrux – comunico con melancolía

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

- eso es… - Ginny no lograba encontrar la palabra correcta para desvivir el sentimiento que prevalecía en su cuerpo

- El espejo del Oesed es el primer y último Horcrux… pero eso no es todo.

- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?

- Ron… cuando regresamos a Hogwarts… el día que Pansy atáco… ese día Ronald Bilius Weasley se miro en el espejo…

- pero esa no fue la primera ocasión en que…

Ignorando la objeción de la chica prosiguió – ahora esta bajo su control… como cuando tú lo estuviste… cuando el diario apareció….

- no… Ron… - se murmuraba Ginny, quien no podía concebir aquella idea.

- ayer lo confirme… él no pudo lastimar de gravedad a Potter, ya que el Tom del espejo no tiene el poder suficiente… la protección que Potter tiene es muy poderosa… talvez ya ha cumplido la mayoría de edad… sin embargo esta en Hogwarts, Dumbledore se encargo de protegerle aquí…

- pero Millicent y tu…

- no tengo ni la menor idea de porque no causo tanto efecto en mi, como en Bulstrode… pero quizás eso sea algo que tu puedas responderme… habla… que escondes?

Después de meditar, y reflexionar hacia la nueva información de la que era poseedora el terror que había dentro de ella muto hacia algo mas poderoso… tan fuerte que no podía describirlo… tan fuerte que no tenia nombre.

- "El sacrifice"… la leyenda verdadera…

- ¿verdadera? Acaso también en eso nos mintieron? – grito con total enfado mientras lanzaba todo lo que se encontraba cerca

* * *

La habitación era enorme, sucia y de muy mal aspecto. Los pocos muebles con los que contaba se encontraban en las peores condiciones que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar… aquel sitio transpiraba la aura mas intrigante que el hubiese visto. 

-estas de acuerdo entonces? – pregunto una voz detrás suyo

- no del todo… - respondió un hombre frente a él

- es un negocio irresistible…

- claro… siempre y cuando no te importe perder la vida

- vamos Helio… tendrás lo que deseas…

- él aún es su amigo… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se paraba junto a la ventana

La tenue luz que lograba filtrarse por las roídas persianas permitieron vislumbrar de una mejor manera al dios. Fue en ese preciso instante que el temeroso y desconcertado observador pudo reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- la amistad no existe… la verdadera amistad no existe, eso deberías saberlo muy bien… nadie hace nada por alguien sin esperar nada a cambio – sonrió maquiavélicamente el hombre que iniciara la conversación

- lo se… - dijo el dios al mismo tiempo que bajaba delicadamente sus parpados – aun no tengo el control total y mi poder es muy débil

- pero todo eso cambiara en la noche… podrás destruirlos y… Lilita por fin será tuya…

- Lilita… Selene – Helio apretó fuertemente sus puños – ella crece con la noche y yo crezco con el día… agua y fuego terminaran por enfrentarse

- dame su poder… y Potter y anexos serán destruidos

- Astaroth! – grito el pelirrojo para después hacer emerger llamas de intenso fulgor a su alrededor

La terrible y calurosa confusión duro unos instantes. El tiempo suficiente para que aquel ser que permanecía atento mirándolos, temiera enormemente por su vida

Al finalizar, cuando el fuego seso, Helio se acerco con paso elegante al tercer "participante" de aquella singular conversación.

Por un momento su sangre se helo, un sudor frío invadió su ser. Cuando los rojizos ojos del dios chocaron contra los iris azules del espectador, este sintió un dolor inimaginable.

- que haremos? – extendió su brazo frente al ojiazul – te unirás a él?

Guiado por algún extraño impulso, estrecho su mano para después sumergirse en un mar de fuego. El ardor era insoportable; sentía como cada parte de su ser era invadida y eliminada por un fuego incontrolable… era la peor muerte de todas… pero por su mente solo podía pasar una idea.

"No quiero morir… quiero volver a ver sus ojos…". Un grito congelo el tiempo, una implosión fue llevada acabo.

- Ah! – grito el chico en cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el frío suelo de las mazmorras

Con gran dificultad, Ronald Weasley consiguió ponerse de pie.

- donde… - miro a su alrededor – donde estoy? – se auto preguntó al no reconocer aquel sitio.

El recorrer de un cerrojo se hizo presente en la "habitación", por la puerta ingreso el ex – auror, Alastor Moody – ya estas bién? – pregunto de forma desenfadada

- si… gracias – respondió con desconcierto – tuve una pesadilla supongo

- una pesadilla? Y… de que trato? – cuestiono con singular interés mientras colocaba el desayuno en la cama

- no lo se… lo olvide ya… pero creo que… - durante un momento Ron dudo en comentarle acerca de los extraños personajes, protagonistas de su sueño – no, olvídalo – formulo por fin al mentir

_Mañana ni te acordarás,_

- bien… desayuna… ya es algo tarde – dijo tras sacar un reloj de bolsillo – hoy será un largo día

Al salir de la habitación; Ron no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. El menor de los varones Weasley siempre había considerado extraño al viejo auror… pero ahora en verdad había algo que lo desconcertaba. Sin mayor ánimo se dispuso a comer tan velozmente como sus encías se lo permitían.

"Una pesadilla… tan solo fue una pesadilla"; se reproducía insistentemente para alejar el miedo que emanaba de su corazón.

"_tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás._

"El no luce así… y Helio… ese nombre lo he oído…". Dio una mordida a un pedazo de pan tostado y para cuando su cerebro halló la respuesta a su duda… - La Leyenda!... – Weasley se dejo caer en la cama – porque Voldemort y Helio tendrían una conversación?, porque yo pude ver esa conversación? – continuo preguntándose hasta quedar nuevamente dormido… sin poder llegar a percatarse de que; desde la esquina mas lejana, una niña albina lo miraba al jugar tiernamente con un filosos cuchillo.

- Lilith… - dijo después de lanzar el arma blanca al suelo – hoy morirás… la estrella perderá su luz… - sentencio mientras desaparecía.

_Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.

* * *

_

Neville Longbottom era un chico de cara redonda, poco obeso y con una muy característica timidez. Durante sus años en Hogwarts el fue considerado una verdadera catástrofe, el centro de las burlas y accidentes… quizás la única materia en la que el chico había destacado era herbólogía…

- por eso es que estoy aquí – le dijo al pequeño fragmento de tierra que contenía entre sus manos

Longbottom colóco con delicadeza aquella porción para después recorrer tranquilamente el invernadero.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz_

De pronto el andar del chico se detuvo abruptamente. Frente a el, una hermosa flor hacia acto de presencia.

- Sakura… - murmuro por lo bajo – La flor de cerezo… - comenzó a exponer para si, como si se tratase de una enciclopedia viviente - El cerezo, técnicamente denominado Prunus Cerasus, es un bello frutal que llega a alcanzar los 25 metros de altura. Es muy recto y el tronco tiene una madera muy lisa y de color marrón, aunque los árboles más valorados poseen el tono rojizo. Su copa es amplia y piramidal, mientras que sus hojas se caracterizan por ser cadúcas, simples y doblemente dentadas. – Neville conocía a la perfección la definición exacta de esa flor… pues aquella era la flor de su madre.

Alice Longbottom había sido sin duda alguna, una exitosa aurora y una cariñosa madre con un futuro prometedor… futuro que se vio disuelto en una simple noche a manos de Crouch y Lestrange.

- Además, es valorado por la belleza de su flor, de la cual surge el fruto. La cereza es un fruto globoso y carnoso de color rojo. Este frutal es del tipo denominado de carozo, que requiere del frío invernal para romper su receso. – continuo diciendo sin detenerse.

"La flor de mamá…". Recuerdos tristes y dolorosos inundaros la mente de Neville. La primera vez que había visto a su madre o que al menos lograba recordar había sido en el hospital San Mungo. La mejor institución medica del país. El ex – Gryffindor tan solo contaba con escasos 5 años para cuando su abuelo le informo el verdadero paradero de sus progenitores… un golpe muy duro para el chico. Golpe del cúal, casi más de 10 años después aun no conseguía reponerse.

La visita fue breve así como extraña… sin embargo eso lleno de felicidad el alma de Neville… ya que, por unos breves instantes pudo estar frente a su padre y dar un tierno beso a su madre.

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...  
_

Una débil lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del chico, mientras una tímida idea comenzó a surgir. Sin meditarlo mas, llevo acabo su plan

* * *

- Ya estoy cansada de esperarte... estoy cansada de buscarte... no ya no quiero lastímarme... es tiempo para resignarte... será que un día llegará ese sueño de mi amor... Mi príncipe azul, no sé si eres tú. En feo, en guapo, en gordo, en flaco y nada de eso es necesario tú... mi sapo azul. Ya me cansé de andar besando... mis labios se están fastidiando todo lo he experimentado hasta de un sapo enamorado... 

- Hermione! – exclamo de pronto una voz interrumpiendo asi la canción de la morena

- callate! – grito al lanzarle un cojín al rostro

- lo siento Millicent – dijo un sonrojado Neville – pero es que... bueno yo... quería – alzo sus brazos dejando ver de mejor manera el ramillete de flores que sostenia – era un regalo...

- ah... – alcanzo a decir la trigueña ocultando magestuosamente su nerviosismo (al estar frente a Longbottom) y su decepción (al saber que este traía un presente para otra chica) – con eso no conseguiras que te perdone – sentencieron sus celos

- lo sé...

- se que sabes... – miro de forma despectiva; mas de pronto el chico se acerco a su cama con una inusual seguridad – lo siento... – dijo tras extender una de las flores – es para ti... espero que te guste... eran la flores favoritas de mamá...Bulstrode al notar como el chico bajaba la mirada, no logro evitar emitir una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo... algo muy parecido a mariposas... principalmente en su estamago – gra... gracias – pro fín logro pronunciar al tomar la flor... y por ende rozar ligeramente las manos de Neville. Sin duda un pequeño momento de alegría para su próximo sufrir.

- no es nada... – sonrío sinceramente. Sin reparar un momento mas en la mirada de Millicent, Neville se acerco a la castaña que aun contínuaba su sueño – Perdoname Hermione... en verdad lo lamento mucho – manifesto el chico al colocar una de sus flores en la almohada de su compañera – te prometo que... – tragó saliva – haré lo que sea... cualquier cosa para... – la voz de Longbottom comenzo a temblar – para reparar tu dolor... luchare por que seas feliz! – dijo al sonreir con una total e inigualable franqueza.

_Promete que serás feliz,_

- no tiens que disculparte... ella no esta molesta contigo...

- pero yo... – intento objetar el moreno

- pero tu no hiciste nada...

- la traícione – indíco avergonzado

- traicionar implica actuar y tu no hiciste nada... – sonrío altanera y sarcastícamente... como toda una slytherin

- gracias... – " supongo", respondió confundido para despúes tomar asiento en al cama de Chang... hecho que molesto de sobre manera a Millicent – no me olvide de ti... – dijo mientras acariciaba su frente – espero que te guste... – continuo al dejar la flor en las delicadas manos de la chica... esta, aun dormida pudo sonreir por aquel gesto.

El palpitar de Neville se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su imaginación se hecho a volar... "En realidad ella es muy linda"; se revelo a si mismo... sin duda alguna algo estaba mutando en el chico... el corazón de Longbottom comenzaba a cambiar de dueña.

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

Millicent Bulstrode solo pudo contemplar la escena mientras sentía como poco a poco su corazón era despedazado. "No llores por que se acabó... agradese que sucedío", intento animarse... "pero que pasó?... nunca hubo realmente nada... no haí nada... nada"

La chica continuo lamentandose de aquella manera por varios segundos mas... ya que, aunque tratase por todos los medios posibles alentar su alma; Millicent era sumamente deficiente para ese cometido. De ahver sabido lo que el destino le pronosticava, hubiese aprovechado de mejor manera aquel momento. Poco seria el tiempo que le quedase para vislumbrar a su primer amor

_Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte._

Por su parte, Longbottom solo podia meditar en los cambios tan extraños que se estavan llevando a cabo en su interior. Ginny Weasley habia sido la primera chcia en la que el se habia fijado... la unica que habia mostrado interes en el... la unica que jamas se habia burlado.

_Así, como antes_

Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ella estava total y completamente enamorada de Harry. "En realidad siempre lo estuvo... pero siempre fue amable conmigo. Lo mejor quizas sea..."

_Así, adelante_

Una decisión fue tomada y un corazón fue roto… talvez aunque no lo pareciese este seria uno de los momentos decisivos para futuras muertes… para futuras vidas…

_Así, vida mía  
mejor será así.

* * *

_

Y bueno aprovecho de una vez para dar los agradecimeitnos a los que em dejaron rewies... ya saben par ano tener que crear otro capitulo y agradecer xD.

**kaoru riddle** : Pues si... finalmente Selene a despertado... ahora esta tomando el control total dle cupero de Luna... weee ya en el siguiente capitulo les espera una gran sorpesa... Muchas, muchisimas gracias por tu coemtnario en verdad me ahces muy feliz espeor poder seguir contando contigo como lectora ok?. Yo tambien te deseo lo mejor y espero que tengas tiempo para poder leer ok? gracias en verdad gracias.

**beautifly92 : jajaja si.. todo un capitulo para comentarios... bueno ya vez cuando uno es menso tiene que pagar u.u. En fin... que puedo decirte... tu suposicion... ah la verdad es que tu suposicion me facino jejeje protno descubriras porque lo digo ok? (no pueod revelarte mucho pues eso se decifrara en el siguiente capitulo xD). Y pue sip... Full metal es que adoro, amo esa serie y me parecio buena idea la convinacion... no se que piensas y espero que not e molete mi loca idea T.T. Como podras ver puse en practica tu idea... talvez el capitulo es menos largo pero igual actuclaizo mas rapido y puedo se run poco mas explicita en algunas cosas pls dejame saber que te parecio ok?**

Mia Potter Granger Gracias y si... si es el primero T.T es mi bebé... (buuua ya me puse sentimental xD) . Me alegra que te guste los transfondos que le he puesto a los personajes (especialmente al de Mione) pero buena un plus para ti!. Si te gusto esa parte de Herm espera a ver el porque Draco odia tanto a los muggles... una historia verdaderamente triste... buuua. Pronto pronto todos los secretos seran revelados para Malfoy... bueno espero dejes nuevo comentario ok?. Gracia spor tu tiempo.

: Muchas, muchas gracias poo tu comentario me alaga en verdad muchisimo saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo descriptivo jejejeje poravor dejar mas cometnarios ok? Tks.

Angel Janitzio : Weee hola!! un paisano creo que es la priemra vez que alguien de mi pais deja un comentario T.T gracias, mil y un gracias!!!. Me siento total y completamente orgullosa al saber que mi historia te ha gustado de esta manera en verdad no se como agradecertelo T.T me subiste los animos cañon, osea neto que casi chillo cuando te lie xD (que dramatica vdd?). Con respecto a tu suposision.. si el fianl sera bastante tragico mas porque muchas meurtes se aproximan (oops hable de mas xD). Con respecto a lso asesinatos bueno te dire que dentor de poco estoy preparando una descripcion en verdad aterradora... si te gusto como Moody (una pista...) describio eso te facinara como descrivo el primer asesinato de Ron (otra vez mi egolatria sale a flote...). Muchas gracias otra vez por tu tiempo y espeor no decepcionart eocn este capitulo ok? pls sigue dejando mas comentarios, pls pls xD

dianx : Gracias T.T gracias T.T gracias... ya te di las gracias? xD. Me alegra mucho que por fin te animaras a dejar un comentario en vdd me has hehco muy feliz... bueno espero que hayas salido bien en tus examenes . Que bueno ue te haya gustado lo que hice con la cancion.. si te soy sincera al principio tneia mis dudas pero una vocecita me impulso a hacerlo y bueno... ya conoces el resultado ok?. Gracias por tu cometnario espero poder contar con mas. Igual, miles d emillones de besos y abrazos

mOtOkO : primero que nada... buuua mala ¬¬U si ya sabes cuanto sufro por los poco comentairos que tengo T.T y en segunda buuuua mil gracias por porfin dejar uno T.T desde este instante te adoro xD. M-a-r-a-v-i-l-l-o-s-o? buuua que lindo suena gracia spor decir eso T.T me haces inmensamente feliz , jejeje si yo se que aveces pueod llegar a confundir pero la mayor parte del tiempo intento resilver esas dudas con la siguiente escena o algo asi... (espero haverlo hehco bien en esta,,, ya sabes cuando Ron tiene el sueño de Helio y Voldemort) pero pues si no es asi me disculpo T.T. Seee yo adoro a full metal (especialmente a Ed xD) me alegra que te haya gustado la idea d elos homunculos muajaja como tu ya has visto la seire supongo que te podras imaginar mas o menos el porque de ciertas cosas y ahsta supongo que ya sabras el decenlase de ciertas relaciones (buuuuuua) pero igual espeor seguir contando con tu atencion y comentarios ok? . Muchas gracias nuevamente por tu cometnario y pls deja mas sip?

EmmaDanny: eje.. un poco largo no amiga? jeje bueno gracias por el testamento xD. ahora te respondo . Si, si te mereces esa eeeenorme cantidad de cruciatus pero como soy buena y linda (ademas de que esoty d emuy buen humor) te lo perdono . Que chido que te gustara mi idea de como nacio Mione... de hecho si te soy sincera en esa parte me inspire algo en ti xD fue cuando tu ahbias peleado con tu herman y eso xD jajaja (¬¬ demandame). El hehco de que el Haley haya pasado es una eeeeenorme pista para la identidad de Mione jejeje bueno ahora con respecto a tu duda... pues digamos que de alguan manera Hermione (la hermana de Jane) siempre supo que habia algo especial en su "hija" y que eso se debia a su padre pero no termino de confirmarlo ahsta que Mione entro a Hogwarts... perdon si te he confundido en eso T.T.

Jejeje me alegra que te gustara la idea del homunculo de hecho por lo que estoy leeyndo croe que a todos les agrado T.T mil gracias por ello. Jajaja Luna... ah bueno tu mejor que nadie sabes que cosas pasavna por mi cabecita en aquel comento cuando decidi hacer que Mione y Potter "tuvieran algo" jajaja eso hara mas divertido todo no?. Por cierto... si Lovegood es buena actriz... ecelente actriz... u.u

Y los comentarios de Hermione y Draco ah!!! te juro que ame esa aprte muchas frustracione sfueron sacadas ahy u.u ( y si.. bueno... talvez alguans personas peleamos pero solo y tan solo por la inmadures de otros ¬¬U) en fin.. "whataver" xD. Jajaja que chido que te haya gustado la transformacion de Helio, Chronos (sep Ginny se transformo en el) y Astaoth.. peor tu ya ahsta su imagen has visto xD ais que bueno sh... si una verdadera pena la muerte de Narcisa pero todo pasa por algo...

Llegando a tu pregunta... este pues que tramo? croe que ya ahs visto lo que tramava no? ajajja espero haya quedado bien claro.. ahor asi resolvi muchisimas dudas o.o. Jajaja que chido que te hayan gustado las frases y todo eso xD por algo me quebre la cabeza no? xD. Con rspectoa tu otra pregunta.. pronto lo sabras muy muy pronto jejeje. En fin gracia spor tu testametne y espoer poder tener otro ok? tks .

Azu : Tks so mucho Azu

darkness : sip muchas graicas por tu cometnario espero dejes mas pls

luxip : bueo me alegra mucho que te guste en verdad gracias por el comentario pls deja mas okis??

Bueno croe que eso fue todo por hoy, juro que subire la segunda parte a mas tardar el lunes ok? por fa como ya les dije dejen comentarios y diganle a cuanto puedan sobre este fic T.T que si llego a tener 100 reviews o mas le sjuro dae una gran sorpresa tks por su tiempo. Ciao


	19. Historia De un Sueño II

_**Bueno, como lo prometi, he subido lo mas rapidamente posbile este capitulo... en grna medida se devio a que me han puestos muchos y lindos comentarios (sigan asi y actualizare muchisimo mas rapido). Jejeeje en fin, que les puedo decir en este capitulo... sinceramente, me propuse firmemente hacerlo lo mas corto posbile, sin embargo creo que termino siendo bastante largo... lo edite mil y un veces... pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacia mucha y valiosa informacion se perderia... asi que lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero este capitulo es bastante extenso pls no me maten!!! T.T. **_

_** Como ya saben, el titulo proviene de la cancion interpretada por la oreja de Van Gohg... en ese aspecto no tengo nada que decir... en realidad no tengo mucho que decir peusto que mi cerebrito anda medio exhausto despues de romperme la cabeza al intentar acortar este capitulo... bueno los dejo con el capitulo... nos leemos al final ok?**_

* * *

- la verdadera leyenda… imaginar que he puesto mi vida en las manos de estos mentirosos… - pronuncio sarcásticamente tras escuchar la narración de Ginny – Astaroth… yo… yo… - intento decir aun sin poder concebir la idea de su verdadera naturaleza. Dos dolorosa remembranzas se instalaron en su cerebro.

Flash Back

- llegamos – dijo el hombre nariz ganchuda al abrir la puerta

- ¿San Mungo? – Cuestiono Draco – yo no estoy enfermo… - miro de reojo las heridas que le habían sido causadas – y no creo que quieran curar a un… mortìfago. – dijo al tocar la marca sobre su brazo.

- oh… pero no estamos aquí por ti – respondió Snape tratando de ocultar su preocupación hacia la actitud del chico.

Severus Snape conocía desde hacia muchos años al primogénito de los Malfoy, durante algunos años fue el mejor amigo de su padre… pero hoy, ese día en singular, después del interminable año de angustia y desesperación que habían vivido, el ex – profesor sentía mas cerca a Draco. Ahora ellos pertenecían al mismo mundo… uno donde la venganza era el motor y la desesperanza una forma de vida.

- debí suponerlo… - murmuro con cierto grado de desilusión el blondo.

- camina… - ordeno Snape sin miramientos.

El majestuoso hospital se encontraba totalmente desolado… a pesar de que todo parecía estar limpio y en perfectas condiciones no había un solo rastro de vida… cuestión que alarmo mucho al rubio. "¿Una nueva misión?". Pero su pregunta no pudo ser respondida pues ante si un enorme pasillo le hacia frente.

- tu padre es un hombre interesante – interrumpió el moreno tras comenzar a caminar – aun después de tantos años de conocerlo sigue sorprendiéndome… traicionar a su propio hijo solo para tener poder… - escupió con descuido – entiendo que lo odies… a él y a El señor tenebroso… te han lastimado mucho – continuo mientras indicaba el camino - todos estos años tú solo has vivido para ser aceptado por Lucius y ¿cómo te lo agradece? Echándote ante la primera oportunidad que se le presenta y tu madre… ella ni siquiera…

- ¡lo sé! – grito al detener su andar – todo eso ya lo sé… ¡soy un asesino! O al menos eso piensan todos… soy un mortío y ahora no tengo dinero, no tengo familia… ¡no tengo nada! – Exclamo al no poder contener mas su enfado - ¿para eso me ha traído hasta aquí¿para reclamarme su ayuda? Para insultarme…

- no mal interpretes las cosas, Draco… si estas aquí es porque te ofrezco lo que nadie mas hará… una oportunidad para empezar de cero… para recuperar tu vida y limpiar tu nombre… ¡para vengarte! – aclaro poniendo un mayor énfasis en su ultimo motivo.

- una oportunidad… - repitió un incrédulo Draco – ¿vengarme?

Los dos ex – slyterins ingresaron aun salón totalmente blanco de apariencia frígida e indiferente aura.

- ¿en realidad odias a los muggles? – pregunto inesperadamente el moreno obteniendo como respuesta una evidente confusión por parte del rubio.

- cla… claro – dijo Malfoy, mas como una predisposición que como una creencia sólida.

- ¿Por qué?

- por que si…

Severus emitió un suspiro de desesperación ante aquella actitud – tú no los odias, tú ni siquiera crees que los "sangre sucia" son repugnantes o asquerosos… esas son solo ideas de tu padre, no tuyas – afirmó Snape.

- ¡no leas mi mente! – bufo con total desaprobación el ojigris

- no tengo que hacerlo para conocer tus verdaderos pensamientos – sonrió con inusual picardía el ex – profesor – pero me alegra saber que mis esperanzas no eran falsas… - dijo para después conjurar un hechizo que abriese la enorme puerta de roble que tenían frente a ellos.

En cuanto la entrada se despego unos milímetros, el olor nauseabundo de la habitación penetro por las delicadas fosas nasales de Malfoy, quien hizo un gesto de repugnancia inconfundible.

- hemos llegado… Dumbledore.

Tras escuchar ese nombre, el corazón del rubio se detuvo… una inmensa sensación de confusión lo invadió para ser precedida después por terror… terror e ilusiones deformadas.

- Hola… Draco – susurro un hombre desde la esquina más alejada de la habitación… del lugar exacto de donde provenía el fétido aroma.

- ¿Albus? - Cuestiono con intriga

- se que lo que piensas… Dumbledore murió ante tus ojos… Dumbledore debía morir por tu mano… pero ahora… muchas cosas han cambiado, mentiría al decirte que yo sigo siendo yo… lo único inmutable en mi persona quizás sea mi deseo por terminar con esta absurda guerra. Muchas muertes acontecerán, amistades entrañables serán puestas a prueba… nuestro sentido del buen juicio y del honor combatirán insaciablemente por obtener la victoria… cometeremos terribles pecados, pecados imborrables objetando un fin… ante este mundo de oscuridad que se aproxima velozmente solo aquellos que tengan el poder suficiente de creer sobrevivirán…

- ¿te unirás a nosotros¿O seguirás siendo el títere de tu padre…? – cuestiono Snape con angustia disfrazada de indiferencia

- toda mi vida… - intento exponer el rubio – toda mi vida estuve sujeto a las decisiones de papá… tenia que pensar como él, vestir como él… ser como él. En realidad nunca fui yo mismo… y ahora…

- ser miembro de la orden…

- ustedes solo quieren utilizarme al igual que él… - murmuro agachando la cabeza para poder ocultar de mejor forma las lagrimas que frenéticamente habían comenzado a inundar su rostro

- yo no diría utilizar – objeto el anciano – mas bien… te convertirás en una herramienta para derrotar a Voldemort… para vengarte de tu padre…

Fin del Flash Back

- creo que en realidad siempre supe que todo esto no era mas que una trampa… - "padre…"

Flash Back

- tu madre… ahora que la mencionas, deberías pensártelo mas por ella… seguro que Narcisa se sentiría feliz de volver a estar con su hijo¿no crees? – comento venenosa mente Lucius

Draco conjuro toda la frialdad y crueldad que habitaban dentro de él y pronuncio entonces – hace mucho que dejo de importarme lo que ella o tú… - miro por breves instantes a Lestrange – o cualquier "miembro" de la familia Malfoy pueda sentir o querer… yo ya no soy un Malfoy… tú mismo me quitaste ese… "privilegio"

El ojigris comenzó a alejarse de su "familia" mientras se felicitaba mentalmente al estar seguro de que ese hecho finalizaría todo lazo que le unía a su "respetable familia"… pero Draco aun era muy ingenuo…

- estas muy equivocado si crees que con dejar de ser un Malfoy, ella te corresponderá…

- no se a que te refieres… - mintió el chico

- fingir demencia jamás a resultado conmigo… y eso lo sabes muy bien Draco…

- Granger… Hermione Jane Granger…

El mundo del rubio nuevamente callo en las sombras; cuando por fin se creía fuera de ese frió mundo… dentro de un mundo de calidez y luz… nuevamente la realidad regresaba – ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- muy bien Draco… sabia que no podías defraudarme mas… después de todo… ¿qué es peor que proteger a los sangre sucia?... ¿qué es peor que ser aliado de Dumbledore?... ¿qué es peor que ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

- ser tu hijo… - respondió con toda la sinceridad de su ser

Ignorando el evidente reclamo por parte de su único hijo, Lucius procedió a comunicar su plan – El Señor tenebroso caerá…

- ¿pretendes unirte a la orden? – pregunto con escepticismo

- ¡por supuesto que no! – Respondió como si se tratase de un insulto - pero por el momento ambos buscamos el mismo fin; la caída de ya-sabes-quien será inminente

- no tienes el suficiente poder para conseguirlo – reto el rubio

- talvez yo no… pero conozco a dos personas que me ayudaran… - sonrió con una malicia innegable en la cual Draco pudo notar como su padre tenia todo planeado

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

- muy simple Draco – interrumpió Bellatrix al acariciar el sedoso cabello del alvino – Luna Lovegood… entréganos a Luna y la sangre sucia estará a salvo

- entonces ya saben que ella es el verdadero sacrifice…

- por supuesto… ¿pero y tú¿Ya sabes cual es tú papel en esta historia?

- yo no tengo nada que ver…

- pobre, pobre Draco – se burlo Bella – todos te utilizan… en realidad a nadie le importas. Estas totalmente solo… querido sobrino, tu vida es patética… tus sentimientos, tu "amor" hacia la sangre sucia es solo una simple consecuencia… nada real. Y aunque ella te "corresponda" todo será siempre una farsa.

- ¡cállate! – sentencio Malfoy sin poder controlarse mas – me repugnan… ambos me repugnan…

- no me importa si me odias o si quieres matarme – dijo por fin Lucius – solo has lo que te he dicho… ¡entrégame a Luna Lovegood!

- lo que sea para que salgas de mi vida…

- claro… después de eso no volverás a saber de mi… "querido hijo"

- ¿eso es todo? – pregunto molesto el chico

- por el momento si… - comunico Lucius – si se me apetece otra cosa no dudes que te avisare

- entonces me retiro… - dijo en el tono mas sumiso que pudo fingir.

Fin del Flash Back

- se que suena increíble… yo tampoco… yo tampoco pude creerlo la primera vez, pero, Draco… - Ginny miro el taburete que tenia junto a si para indicarle al blondo un objeto – eso es tuyo… es el mismo libro con el que Luna te… con el que Selene mato a Astaroth…

Malfoy sujeto entre sus brazos aquel objeto – eso solo significa que él tenia razón…

- ¿quién?

- ¿qué posibilidades existen de que esto también sea una mentira? – cuestiono ignorando la anterior pregunta de Ginny

- ninguna – sentencio Weasley – Chronos… él… bueno, yo… estoy segura de que es la verdad… de alguna manera lo sé y hasta la propia Selene me lo ha dicho

- de ser así… de ser así… falta un integrante

- ¿un integrante?, no lo creo… Selene – Luna, Helio – Ron, Lilith – Hermione, Astaroth – tú y Chronos…

- te olvidaste del hijo de Selene y Helio… - la pelirroja intento objetar algo pero antes de poder formular siquiera su pregunta el rubio prosiguió - ¿qué fue de él?

- yo no lo… no lo sé… - admitió afligida. – Quizás sea… - una idea espeluznante cruzo por su mente, pero antes de poder expresarla adecuadamente, la fantasmagórica figura de Myrtle apareció.

- espero que ya hayan acabado – digo aun molesta.

- perdón por haberte hecho salir pero eran cosas muy privadas lo que…

- ¡Entre Draco y yo no ahí secretos! – Exclamo Myrtle – aun si no han terminado eso no importa… tu padre viene para acá… - dijo al realizar una simpática pirueta en el aire para después desaparecer.

- ¿en verdad es tu mejor amiga?

- eso no te importa…

* * *

- ¡buenos días! – saludo alegremente Neville al descubrir que Cho iba despertando… esta solo le correspondió con una picara sonrisa

- vaya… hasta que despiertas… ¡que floja e irresponsable eres! – reclamo la morena para después girar su rostro en señal de desaprobación

- creo que ha vuelto a molestarse… - le susurro el chico a su compañera – será mejor que bajemos a desayunar… supongo que nos darán de desayunar… - dijo al meditarlo un momento.

- ¡si, Lárguense! – Ordeno la robusta chica mientras sentía como una profunda desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo… más decididamente sobre sus ojos – ¡y no vuelvan! - gimió

- no quieres que te…

- ¡no!, No quiero absolutamente nada de ti… ¡cabeza de balón! – sentencio. Pero una majestuosa idea se formo en la mente de la chica. – Bueno talvez si quiero algo… - sonrió maliciosamente – a Krum… necesito que Víktor venga… - concluyo al fingir la cara mas inocente que jamás se le hubiese visto – lo mas rápido posible…

- ah… prefieres hablar con él que con migo… - murmuro Neville sintiendo como su diminuto ego encogía aun mas

- efectivamente… y como soy una moribunda no te atreverás a negarme nada¿cierto? – argumento evocando a la compasión del Gryffindor

- vamos Cho… ahí que buscar a Víktor… - pronuncio un desconcertado Longbottom.

Al hallarse en silencio, Millicent Bulstrode solo pudo dejar escapar un ligero gemido de dolor. La chica sentía que ahora que Neville no se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella, podía darse el pequeño lujo de, dejar de intentar mitigar su dolor. Una fragmentada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando miro el descansar del cuerpo castaño de Hermione, se felicito mentalmente por la estrategia que comenzaba a tramar.

Sin duda alguna; por ideas como aquella era que Bulstrode pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes.

- 11:36 a.m. – dijo al mirar el reloj en la pared

* * *

- buenos días… papá

- muy buenos días querida, espero hayas dormido bien – pronuncio lanzando una indescifrable mirada a los adolescentes

- bueno, si… algo… supongo, yo diría je… - respondió Ginny con las mejillas sonrojadas – la verdad es que… pase la noche con Draco…

Inmediatamente después de la declaración de su hija menor, el señor Weasley podría haber jurado que sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Malfoy pronosticando lo que se avecinaba tomo la acertada decisión de aclarar aquella situación lo más rápido posible.

- ¡no de la forma que piensa!, ella me cuido… - recapacito un momento – intento cuidarme… ¡se lo juro! Puede estar total y completamente seguro de que yo, jamás, nunca tocaría a la pequeña comadreja pecosa – objeto en un desesperado intento por conservar la poca salud que le restaba

- ¡ya lo sé! – Exclamo divertido Arthur – de eso no tengo duda alguna – completo para iniciar un ataque de risa

- al menos saben que tengo malos momentos, pero no malos gustos – comento con resignación el rubio

- ¿eso que significa? – cuestiono la ofendía pelirroja

- si en verdad necesitas que te lo explique entonces eres mil veces mas estúpida de lo que imagine…

- ¡basta Draco! – ordeno el padre de Ginny al retomar el aliento

- ¿qué hace usted aquí?, dudo que le preocupe mi estado de salud… - rezongo con recelo para después notar el noto y forma en que se había dirigido al padre de familia. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco había comenzado a respetar a Arthur Weasley. "Ahora si que estoy mal… "

- aunque no lo creas, así es – respondió con sinceridad el antes pelirrojo

- ah si claro… lo olvidaba, necesitan de… Astaroth… - musito con rencor el adolescente de ascendencia caucásico

- ya se lo has dicho todo - miro con preocupación a su hija

- tú… ¿tú también lo sabias? – cuestiono con total decepción la chica

Arthur se había preparado mentalmente para aquel momento durante los meses de ausencia de su hija; desde que conoció la terrible leyenda… creía estar preparado para los reclamos y acusaciones de su pequeña; sin embargo el jamás contó con que el frío silencio y una melancólica mirada podrían ser tan hirientes…

- si… será mejor que vengan, Dumbledore tiene que…

- ¡pero Draco no puede moverse!, está demasiado cansado como para realizar cualquier esfuerzo físico

- ¡cállate!, nadie pidió que te convirtieras en mi protectora… - exclamo Malfoy

- yo te ayudare…

- no será necesario Arthur – argumento una voz

Durante unos segundos, los ahí presentes buscaron con desesperación al dueño de aquella singular voz. Para presenciar como poco a poco un bulto de carne, de apariencia desagradable y olor nauseabundo comenzaba a tomar forma humana frente a ellos. La puerta fue abierta con un simple golpe. Figuras de sobra conocidas ingresaron a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Hermione dijo que nadie podía aparecer en Hogwarts… - musito Ginny

- ningún humano… nadie vivo al menos – respondió aun mas bajo el rubio.

- es un gusto verlos de nuevo… ¿como estas Draco? – cuestiono Albus ignorando la información anterior

- sigo vivo… y eso para mi ya es suficiente – contesto al mirarle de forma por demás altanera

- ¡no seas grosero! – reclamo Nymphadora

- demuestra los pocos modales de los que eres poseedor – ordeno Snape al acercarse a Draco para después soltar un ligero golpe en la nuca del chico

- si… estoy bien… no se preocupen por mi – reclamo a los adultos. Un mar de emociones inundaba el ahora debilitado cuerpo de Draco. Felicidad, tranquilidad, angustia, enfado y frustración eran los sentimientos predominantes en él. – Snape… señor yo… mi padre – sacudió su cabeza – Lucius… él quiere…

- lo sabemos… - interrumpió Lupin

- ¿permitirán que Luna...?

- por el momento, lo mejor para nosotros es que Luna sea cómplice de tu padre – sentencio Minerva

- ¿qué?, profesora usted no puede hablar en serio – objeto la pelirroja

- claro que hablo en serio, hablo con toda la sinceridad del mundo – pronuncio McGonagall ocultando su creciente preocupación y sentimiento de culpa

- ustedes no pueden… - gimió Ginny con profundo temor - Ojoloco tú no dejaras que… - busco con la mirada al ex – auror- ¿Dónde… donde esta Alastor?

- digamos que él no esta disponible en estos momentos – respondió Snape con su acostumbrada frialdad

- ¡Weasley, date cuenta, Alastor Moody ya no es alguien confiable! – grito con desesperación el ojigris para después toparse con la fría y amedrentadora mirada de los adultos.

- ¿a que te refieres…?

Draco Malfoy sostuvo por unos instantes su altiva mirada, retando de manera muy evidente a los miembros de la orden… pero al chocar con la recriminante mirada de su tutor no tuvo más remedio que cesar su rebeldía – lógica y estrategia… - murmuro para la chica.

- Harry y Hermione aun descansan – dijo Albus, cambiando así la conversación de manera abrupta – Selene Crouch prepara sus fuerzas, en algunas horas despertara.

- ¿Crouch? – pregunto con intriga la pelirroja

- Luna es en realidad la hija menor de Barty, esté la entrego al nacer para poder convertirse en ministro… un sacrificio en balde si me lo preguntan – replico la metamorfomaga

- no es cierto… - comento la menor de los Weasley antes de tapar su boca con las manos y dejar salir calidas lagrimas

- es por eso que está tan loca – bromeo Malfoy – ahora que lo pienso mejor… será ella quién me pague lo que su ridículo hermano me hizo – sentencio con sonrisa soberbia

- joven Malfoy no es el momento para pensar en ridículas bromas

- ¡no es ninguna broma! – bufo con molestia el chico

- ¡no le hables así a Minerva! – exigieron a dueto el hombre de nariz ganchuda y la pelirosa

En respuesta, Draco solo cruzo sus brazos haciendo una pequeña rabieta interna.

- inmaduro… caprichoso… egoísta…

- ¿qué no conoces otros "insultos"? – Cuestiono el rubio con arrogancia – pidele al "lobito" que te eduque más

- ¡esa no es manera de hablarle a tu prima! – grito Tonks al golpear fuertemente la cabeza del rubio

- tranquilízate Nymphadora – ordeno Snape – Draco esta mal herido y con tus actitudes tan infantiles solo consigues empeorar su estado

- ¡si!, eres una inútil¿no vez que me lastimas? – rezongo en broma mientras fingía dolor

- ¡SILENCIO! – ordeno Dumbledore con voz fría y severa… jamás escuchada en él. Prueba mas que evidente de que Albus Dumbledore no era mas Albus Dumbledore… eventualmente la poca conciencia de la que era poseedor terminaría por abandonarle… después de todo, el ser en que se había convertido no poseía (ni quería) las fuerzas suficientes para luchar por aquellos ideales basados en las antiguas creencias del ex – director. La indolencia comenzaba a ser demasiado poderosa.

No fue la reacción de aquel hombre de tercera edad lo que produjo el silencio en los miembros de la orden; fue más bien el hecho de que, al momento mismo en que Albus Dumbledore gritara de aquella forma los objetos en la habitación habían levitado.

- talvez lo mejor sea, que… termine diciéndole a Longbottom que la loca es hermana de quien mando a sus padres de visita permanente a San Mungo

- ¿y que conseguirías con eso? – cuestiono un interesado Dumbledore

- un momento de diversión- respondió encogiendo sus hombros; sin medir las futuras consecuencias de sus actos, como si se tratase de una travesura más

- Neville no es como tú… él no lastimaría a Luna – dijo una esperanzada (y muy ingenua) Ginny

- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- TÙ eres pariente de Bellatrix – miro de reojo a la futura madre – Tonks es pariente de Bellatrix… y aun así… aun así, él nunca les ha lastimado

- eso es porque fue Barty Jr. el que causo aquel daño a sus padres, él dio el último golpe – sonrió con melancolía - "mi queridísima tía" solo fue una espectadora mas… - revelo el rubio siendo confirmado por la penosa mirada de su prima

- si, bueno eso no tiene relevancia – "por el momento no, al menos" – ahora tenemos cosas que hacer… Draco te quedaras en cama el resto del día, Ginny iras con tu padre, Tonks y Lupin a contarles la leyenda…

_Ahora debes descansar_

- pero ¿y usted…? Harry seria muy feliz al saber que… - intento argumentar la pelirroja

- no… Harry aun no puede saber que yo sigo con… Harry no puede saber sobre mi existencia. Ahora vamos, Snape cuidara de Malfoy, ha traído una poción para que te recuperes – comento con su habitual sonrisa - muy pronto tendrás que encargarte de algo mas. Ustedes hablen con los chicos… Minerva y yo aun tenemos algo de que encargarnos

- por supuesto – exclamaron al unísono los adultos de la orden; aceptando de aquella manera las ordenes sin ningún reclamo… dejando impactados a los adolescentes.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger era una niña sumamente peculiar. "Hija" de dentistas muggles, con mente insaciable por el conocimiento y un muy característico sentido del honor, excelente alumna e irremplazable amiga. Al ingresar a Hogwarts parecía ser una alumna adelantada, después de haber estado todo el verano practicando magia… pero, lo cierto es que Mione tenía "un algo" que le hacia mucho mas especial; y eso era su talento nato para la magia. Si bien, el practicar todo un verano y memorizar libros le había servido; también estaba el hecho de que por sus venas corría sangre sumamente excepcional. Supiera o no, ella era la única descendiente de un mago muy poderoso, así como oscuro. Y su madre… también su progenitora era en gran parte culpable del destino que le esperaba a la castaña.

En la incansable mente de Granger aun se encontraba fresco el recuerdo de aquella trágica tarde de otoño en que descubrió la verdad.

Su "padre" le había castigado por derramar un poco de leche en el desayuno. Sin pedir (o dar tiempo) alguna explicación decidió que lo correcto era encerrar a la chica por el resto del día en el ático… hecho que cumplió sin ninguna objeción por parte de su esposa… o de la misma Hermione.

La chica, acostumbrada a esos infames y absurdos castigos resolvió que lo más fácil era resignarse a la idea de permanecer todo un día en el ático; pero algo ocurrió que marco para siempre la vida de Jane.

Cajas cayeron y de ellas; un viejo diario emergió. El diario de Jane Cole…

- El infernal estruendo de encima ha cesado. Ya va siendo hora de que despiertes

- no quiero…

- ¿Por qué no?

- haya afuera no hay nadie que me espere, no tengo por quien luchar

- y por ti… ¿acaso tú misma no eres tu motivo para luchar?

- déjame en paz Lilith…

- huye Hermione… huye como siempre lo haces. – Ordeno la ninfa – vamos, corre a la biblioteca para olvidarte de los nuevos insultos que Malfoy invento. Escóndete en los baños para ignorar los desplantes de Ron… arrinconate en el ático para fingir que Jane Cole es tu madre y no Hermione Granger.

- déjame en paz…

- no puedo… hoy más que nunca no puedo.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por lastimarme¿Por qué todos se concentran en hacerme sentir miserable?

- no somos nosotros los que te hemos encerrado en tu "preciada" jaula de oro… son tus temores y fantasmas los que te han llevado a permanecer ahí… no quieres ser herida ni herir… tú sola te has alejado. – dijo Lilith para después desaparecer.

El lugar tan frío y desolado en que la castaña se encontraba no era otra cosa mas que su propia mente… tan fría e inflexible; repleta de reglas y obligaciones… de temores infundados, de sentimientos represivos. El sitio que más aterraba a Mione… y para su desfortuna, el sitio que también mas le reconfortaba.

Ignorando las tragedias que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, Hermione permaneció durante un rato mas dentro de su propio mundo. Un lugar donde nada ni nadie le hacia daño… un mundo al que muchos de nosotros recurrimos cada vez que nuestras fuerzas se esfuman y nuestras esperanzas desaparecen… un mundo llamado soledad.

* * *

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? – pregunto finalmente Draco una vez estuvo seguro de encontrarse a solas con Severus

- ¿habría cambiado en algo tu decisión?

- ¡en mucho!, jamás habría participado de saber que me utilizarían de esa manera

- entonces fue por eso que no te lo dije – sentenció Snape

Draco Lucius Malfoy solo pudo permanecer en silencio, intentando omitir aquellos últimos segundos de su vida. Después de todo… fingir que algo nunca paso, era su especialidad.

- eres muy parecido a tu padre

- ¿y debo sentirme feliz por eso?

- dije que eras muy parecido, mas no que eras idéntico… las diferencias que los alejan deben ser tu orgullo.

Severus Snape era indescifrable, uno nunca podía saber que acontecía por su mente… uno jamás podía esperar nada en concreto del profesor. Incluso en estos días revelar cuales eran sus planes futuros provocaría un enorme escándalo en el rubio… o al menos eso suponía el moreno.

Ya que, no contaba con que la mente suspicaz de Malfoy jamás debajo pasar algún detalle, por insignificante que este pareciese. Y como aquellos que leen entre líneas; había adivinado ya algunos de los pensamientos mas privados del hombre. Si, talvez había adivinado algunas heridas internas… pero nunca la mas profunda y dolorosa de todas… y mas aun, jamás podría imaginar que en gran parte él era causante de ella.

- no me enorgullece ser un Malfoy

- existió un tiempo en que si lo hacías

- pues me arrepiento de eso – dijo Draco con total seguridad. Snape sonrió ante aquel comentario.

- arrepentirse esta mal… no existen errores, solo resultados.– pronuncio el moreno al entregar un frasco color verdoso a Malfoy – tu medicina, tómala y duerme unas horas… cuando despiertes estarás bien. – Ordeno para después sentarse a la orilla de la cama… y comenzar a recordar.- Errar es humano… - se contradijo finalmente

FLASH BACK

Había asistido a un famoso y prestigioso colegio privado, salido de este con excelentes calificaciones y planes para un futuro muy prometedor… planes que solo se quedaron en eso, planes. Gustos extravagantes, poca tolerancia y un sentido del humor por demás ácido habían sido el principal motivo por el cual todos sus sueños de grandeza se habían esfumado.

- Dumbledore me ha ofrecido trabajo

- ese viejo… - se mofo el rubio – al parecer esta empeñado en morir; quiere tener a sus verdugos junto a él.

- no te burles Lucius

- vamos Snape… no me digas que aun guardas algún respeto hacia el decrepito

- no es respeto lo que precisamente siento por él, pero hemos de reconocer que es un mago muy poderoso y nada tonto… posiblemente tiene muchos ideales absurdos… pero tonto no es.

- insinúas que te quiere cerca suyo para…

- para vigilar de mejor forma nuestros movimientos.

- ¿has hablado de esto con – miro a su alrededor – ya-sabes-quien?

- si… - murmuro Severus

- ¿y? – cuestiono un desesperado alvino

- nada… no ha dicho nada – respondió para después tomar un poco del líquido que se encontraba en la taza frente a él.

- ah… - exclamo con desgana. Lucius Malfoy era un adulto joven, con una inmensa y bien arreglada cabellera rubia platinada e intensos ojos grises – tengo que irme ya… Narcisa me espera – dijo haciendo una mueca que bien rayaba entre el disgusto y asco

- ¿cómo esta ella?

- bien… supongo… con eso de su embarazo se ha vuelto mas insoportable que nunca

- ¿ella esta embarazada? – cuestiono con escepticismo

- claro… ¿Qué no te lo había dicho?, da igual no es una noticia fuera de este mundo; niños nacen y mueren todos los días…

- pero será tu hijo…

- si, bueno, supongo que debería alegrarme mas… quizás aun no me hago a la idea

- ¿tendrás mas?

- ¡por supuesto que no! – Respondió velozmente y con tono de enfado – solo los Weasley tienen hijos desmedidamente… de todas formas Draco no estaba en mis planes… pero ya es demasiado tarde como para…

"Algunos hombres no saben aprovechar y mucho menos agradecer los regalos que la vida les brinda…" se recordó el moreno. "Lily…" se dijo al evocar la imagen de la pelirroja. – así que Draco…

- Narcisa eligió ese nombre… pero por supuesto que llevara también el mío. Será un gran ejemplo de sangre pura

- hablas de él como si se tratase de un animal… - expreso Snape

- ¿acaso ahí alguna diferencia? – cuestiono Lucius para después ponerse en pie y comenzar a alejarse. El hombre alvino camino con paso elegante y altanero hacia la salida de aquel local – aprenderé a quererlo… - argumento al estar frente a la puerta – supongo… -resolvió al encontrarse finalmente afuera.

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- una vez Dumbledore dijo que: todos influimos en la vida de las personas de alguna pequeña manera… pero en ese entonces yo no sabia lo que eso realmente significaba – si dijo en voz baja al descubrir que el blondo dormía ya placidamente.

Con paso sereno se acerco al rostro del chico y por simple instinto (o reflejo) tapo con singular cuidado (y hasta cariño) el cuerpo de Draco.

"Los viejos tiempos…", se sonrió al recordárselo.

FLASH BACK

Las tradiciones y buenos modales seguían cubriendo su desquebrajado fragmento de alma como ropajes, con los cuales obviamente estaba muy acostumbrado.

Los valores y excéntricas tendencias del moreno estaban muy relacionadas con el precario estilo de vida actual. Es cierto, el era muy pobre… aun más pobre que los Weasley… pero aun bajo aquellas condiciones no dejaban de tener algo que muchas personas no conocerían en toda su vida… dignidad. Motivo por el cual aún le resultaba ofensivo asistir a las reuniones en callejones oscuros o catacumbas putrefactas… incluso asistir a un mismo lugar con la misma ropa. Tendencias como aquella eran el sello personal con que lo había capturado (y todavía conservaba en su caminar) el distinguido aire desgarbado de su colegio.

"Hogwarts…" se dijo al estar frente a la opulenta entrada de la gran mansión.

- hola… Severus – saludo una mujer de hermosa tes y vestidura fina.

- Narcisa – inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo al pasar por la puerta

- lo siento pero Lucius no se encuentra aquí… - se excuso la mujer – tiene trabajo – mintió sabiendo muy bien cual era el motivo de la "nueva obsesión" de su marido.

- en todo caso, lo lamento – dijo al intentar retirarse siendo sorprendido por un grito ensordecedor

- lo siento – se disculpo la señora Malfoy – es Draco… ah estado un poco inquieto – argumento sonrojándose tenuemente

- ¿deseas que te ayude? – cuestiono sin miramientos el moreno

- ah… yo… Lucius piensa – "ordena" – que no debo tener mucho contacto con él… dice que al demostrarle amor le haré vulnerable…

- no me sorprende que piense eso – comento en voz alta para después ser encaminado a la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Una habitación perfectamente ordenada, con colores simples y repleta de objetos costosos… demasiado costosos para un niño se dijo Snape, era la recamara de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- han puesto demasiado empeño en el decorado…

- era la habitación del padre de Lucius – expuso Narcisa al caminar rumbo a una pequeña cuna situada al final de un rincón, alejado del sol – a Draco le molesta el sol… por alguna razón no tolera estar ante él – dijo la mujer con una evidente sonrisa de orgullo.

- te presento a mi hijo – exclamo con una enorme satisfacción personal.

"Él lo toma como un animal y ella lo toma como trofeo… talvez mi vida no sea tan mala después de todo…".

Una vez tuvo frente a si al niño, Severus Snape supo (confirmo) que algo en su vida estaba mal… realmente mal. La criatura contaba con pequeñas proporciones para su edad; su tono pálido y enfermizo hacían sentir una mayor apreciación hacia el bebé… sus ropas caras y su incesante lloriqueo por falta de atención denotaban claramente el abandono emocional por el que pasaba aun a su corta edad. Sin embargo y aun con todos aquellos defectos Draco representaba algo que el moreno no conocía… y que jamás conocería. Ser padre…

- puedes cargarlo si gustas – propuso la mujer

Severus tomo al chico con cuidado y hasta ternura, le contemplo unos instantes y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón poco a poco era llenado por algo muy parecido a cariño. Al sentir el contacto Draco dejo de emitir su llanto.

- es un niño muy… muy… - intento expresar al buscar la palabra correcta para describir lo que la criatura había venido a significar para él

- ¿especial? – Cuestiono la rubia al mirar detenidamente la imagen frente a ella – sabes… luces muy bien con un niño en brazos¿Cuándo te casaras y formaras tu propia familia? – continuo sin saber el intenso dolor que estaba causando

- no creo que lo haga – respondió colocando al niño nuevamente en la cuna… hecho que provoco un nuevo berrinche por parte del bebé.- ¡OH, vamos deja de llorar!, esa no es la actitud de un Malfoy – indico el moreno siendo obedeció sorpresivamente por la criatura – así esta mejor… - exclamo orgullosamente al mirarlo mas detenidamente.

Amor, fidelidad, admiración y alegría eran sentimientos que creía haber perdido en el preciso instante en que Lily Evans le informo sobre su futura maternidad… sentimientos que Draco Malfoy a sus 11 meses de edad le había despertado.

"Cuando amas a alguien solo quieres su felicidad… si realmente amas a alguien déjala ir… si vuelve es tuya, si no… jamás lo fue… no porque alguien no te ame como quieres que te ame, no significa que no te ame con todas sus fuerzas…". Aquellas y varias frases mas pasaban a velocidad luz por la mente del moreno… frases que jamás pensó se diría… frases que jamás significaron nada en particular para él… frases que cambiaron en un simple instante su vida.

- creo que le agradas… - opino Narcisa

- creo que el también me agrada a mi – respondió el moreno con una inusual sonrisa – cuando crezca… le daré clases en Hogwarts…

- no sabia que eras el nuevo profesor

- ni yo lo sabia… en realidad lo acabo de decidir. Talvez algún día lo escuche cantando: Hogwarts, HogwartsHogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor. Aun que seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes. Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, 90 hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman. – finalizo cantando en la melodía mas desentonada que jamás hubiese escuchado al antes "señorita Black"… que para su sorpresa fue la causante del reciente sueño de su hijo.

_¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

La visita concluyo momentos después… al salir de la enorme mansión Malfoy, Severus Snape supo que algo había cambiado abruptamente en él. "Mis motivos… Lily… Hogwarts". El moreno aun arraigaba una enorme soledad, pero sobre todo conservaba el amor a la buena educación. ¡La buena educación! Por muy bajo que hubiera caído, todavía sabía que esto es lo que realmente contaba.

Desde su interior oía un chirrido como de portalones oxidados y a través de ellos se oía un severo golpeteo, como martillazos en la noche que impiden dormir. Su eterna pregunta era: "¿Te has comportado hoy con buena educación?"

Un cambio inesperado surgió aquel día… la orden del fénix adquirió un nuevo integrante y con esto, la posterior caída del Lord Tenebroso se confirmo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Cada uno tiene su historia y cada uno de cierta forma participa en la historia de otros… el inicio y el fin de una vida siempre se ven entrelazados con el inicio y el fin de otra vida…

* * *

A todos nos ocurren cosas extrañas a lo largo de nuestra vida sin que durante cierto tiempo nos demos cuenta de que han ocurrido. Así, por ejemplo, de pronto descubrimos que hemos estado sordos de un oído desde hace ni se sabe cuánto, pero digamos que media hora. Pues bien, una experiencia de este tipo había tenido Harry.

La última vez que Potter había mantenido sus ojos abiertos se encontraba con la grandiosa novedad de que, Ron Weasley lo atacaba por algún motivo aun desconocido para el moreno.

Harry y Ron siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, compañeros inseparables y valientes camaradas… habían sido todo eso y mas. Si, habían sido… y es que ahora las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes.

Cuan fácilmente los lazos afectivos pueden llegar a cambiar… a desaparecer, a crearse. El corazón de los humanos es muy frágil… olvidamos con gran facilidad aquellos momentos de gratitud y alegría pasados con un ser querido para aferrarnos fervientemente a un desaire o decepción por parte de este mismo. Y es que, perdonar nunca es fácil.

Quien nunca ha sentido el profundo dolor que causa una herida emocional, jamás será capaz de comprender los motivos que orillaron a Harry Jame Potter a cometer sus futuros errores.

Un chico huérfano, criado en una familia poco tolerante y nada cariñosa era el pasado del ojiverde… pasado muy doloroso y por demás cruel. Pero dentro de la mente del chico no todo era soledad y tristeza… o al menos no debía ser así. Sus queridos amigos debían ser un motivo para crecer con algo de alegría… debían.

Pero aun más que eso… el recuerdo de su madre y el profundo e intenso amor que sintió esta hacia él debían de ser un consuelo suficiente… pero nada nunca es como debiera ser.

La vida casi nunca es lo que uno espera; las decepciones de la vida cotidiana y los fríos y duros golpes de la cruda realidad por lo regular siempre terminaba carcomiendo el alma de aquellas personas frágiles… sin embargo existe un mundo en donde estas personas pueden refugiarse. Un sitio donde todo es perfecto, el sufrimientos es desconocido y la alegría eterna… un lugar donde los pobres y olvidados tienen su vida feliz… un mundo al que todos vamos al dormir.

Y bien, justo ahí, en ese sitio que visitamos todas las noches es donde Harry Potter deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. En aquel sueño, el moreno vivía con sus amorosos padres en una hermosa casa en el valle de Godric visitado frecuentemente por su querido padrino. Asistía a Hogwarts con sus amigos donde el profesor Dumbledore era aun director y Severus Snape no era más que el padrino de Malfoy. Donde él era novio de Ginny Weasley.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

Un mundo perfecto… era justamente el lugar donde se encontraba ahora Harry. En su tranquilo sueño Lily Potter preparaba su desayuno mientras él descansaba después de un largo día de entrenamiento con su queridísimo amigo Ron.

Las vacaciones de verano estaban en todo su apogeo, el padre de Harry había salido a pasear con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black… el día parecía hermoso pero…

Lily Evans salía por el recibidor con una enorme bandeja de comida sobre sus brazos para cuando la intensa luz verde apareció… Ron Weasley apuntando con su varita de forma altanera había atacado a su madre.

- tu turno Potter… - exclamo el pelirrojo al lanzar aquel fulgurante color sobre el moreno. Finalizando de esta manera tan abrupta el sueño… la vida perfecta.

- ¡mamá! – grito con desesperación Harry

- tranquilo Harry, tranquilo, todo esta bien – afirmo Fred Weasley

- si… gracias… - respondió el moreno al recuperarse - ¿qué, que paso?

- larga historia… mejor prepárate… tenemos que hablar. – Dijo con melancolía - ¿Qué soñaste? –pregunto repentinamente

- no me lo creerías si te lo dijera – respondió con mal humor. "Mamá".

_Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

* * *

_

- ¿has obtenido ya lo que deseabas?

- aun no… me temo que tus servicios no han finalizado

- eso solo hará que aumenten mas mis honorarios – dijo en forma divertida la seductora mujer

- por supuesto… pagare todo cuanto pidas… la información de la que me has hecho poseedor es invaluable – comento al besar gentilmente la helada mano de Isabella Giovanni… provocando en esta un estallido de emociones. La espectacular mujer estaba segura de que, si ella aun tuviese sangre en las venas y un corazón latiente… sus mejillas estarían ya sonrojadas y la taquicardia se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo.

- cuando gustes – susurro Voldemort.

Acciones repetitivas acontecieron ante sus ojos… Tom ya se encontraba acostumbrado a ese frecuente cambio de imágenes. Por ultima ocasión, le fantasma de Jane Cole le miro tiernamente.

- perdóname por no ser la mujer que mereces… de abr sido mas fuerte quizás nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

- no tienes nada de que disculparte – dijo con misericordia – de abr sido diferente jamás me habría enamorado de ti…

FLASH BACK

Un dulce y calido viento otoñal revolvía juguetonamente su lacio cabello. Las luces de los autos brillaban frenéticamente, el ruido llenada sus oídos… y ahí entre tanta multitud, Jane Cole caminaba sin rumbo fijo… sintiéndose sola… sintiéndose aislada. Y es que cuando uno esta lejos del ser amado no hay nada que pueda llenar ese vació… nos sentimos perdidos entre las calles familiares de nuestra ciudad.

- Paso la noche desde mí ventana, pidiendo al tiempo que ya sea mañana, para encontrarlo en la puerta de entrada y, antes de la campana, abrazarlo otra vez… - cantaba en la esquina de la calle una mujer de aspecto marginado.

Con gran facilidad Jane pudo reconocerse en aquella mujer… durante toda su vida lucho desesperadamente por conseguir una vida estable… por obtener la felicidad; sin sospechar que esta llegaría en el momento menos esperado.

- Pienso en él a todas horas, todos los días y escucho canciones que me hacen llorar. El primer beso no se me olvida, será un recuerdo para toda la vida. Muero de pena y muero de alegría; vivo tan confundida pero, al fin soy feliz.

La felicidad… todos vivimos en una eterna búsqueda de esta, sin entender que en la vida real no existen los cuentos de hadas con sus "y vivieron felices para siempre". En realidad son pequeños y etéreos los momentos de alegría total los que tenemos… pero son estos los que significan la verdadera felicidad… los que deberíamos atesorar.

Una lección muy importante… una lección que Jane Cole debería haber aprendido.

- Pienso en él a todas horas, todos los días y escucho canciones que me hacen llorar. Mis amigas juran que estoy triste y mi madre solo dice: el amor no tiene edad. – concluyo la indigente al recibir un poco de dinero por parte de la castaña.

El andar de Jane seso frente a un reluciente aparador. La lujosa tienda en la que se había detenido mostraba ahora su carisma colección de ropa fina. Cole exhalo un ligero suspiro al tocar la cartera que tenia dentro del saco.

"Llena…", se dijo. Cierto era que, estaba viviendo justo ahora el mejor momento de su vida… desde hacia dos días que el doctor le había informado su feliz embarazo… todo habría sido perfecto de contar con el padre de su hija. Tom Ryddle se encontraba en "un viaje de negocios".

- que pequeño es el mundo… - exclamo una mujer detrás de ella. Cuando la castaña volteo se encontró con la peculiar sorpresa de que, la persona que jamás espero (o deseo) ver estaba justo a su lado. – Hola… seguro no me recuerdas… soy Lily Potter – dijo la pelirroja al extender su mano – ¿y Tom?

- ho… hola… - respondió con inquietud – él no… esta… tiene trabajo – comunico con incomodidad

- ah claro… si, olvide que había una masacre al norte del país…

- tengo que irme… lo siento – formulo al descubrir la cizaña en las palabras de Lily

- OH… disculpa¿te incomode?

- ¿tú que crees?

- supongo que si… si una perfecta desconocida apareciera en la calle y comenzara a insultar a mi James seguro que yo… - "lo apoyaría…" – lo maldeciría, supongo…- sonrió intentando bloquear el anterior pensamiento.

- yo no maldigo… no me gusta odiar

- pues entonces no entiendo que tienen tú y Ryddle en común.

- Tom en realidad es una persona amable y generosa

- ¿hablamos de la misma persona? – pregunto con picardía

- olvídalo… mejor me voy

- ¡espera! – grito Potter al intentar detener a la castaña. Jalo fuertemente el brazo de Jane lo que provoco que el protector abrigo que le cubría se desabotonase… permitiéndole ver la notoria barriga de Cole – ¿estas embarazada? – pregunto aun con incredulidad.

- ¡eso no te importa! – exclamó al cerrar su abrigo

- claro que me importa… tenemos que hablar… ¡ahora! – exigió Lily

- ¿ahora?, no se quien te creas pero no tienes ninguna autoridad para darme ordenes – resolvió la castaña

- si lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo la futura madre de Harry – es solo que… ¿tienes la mas mínima y remota idea de lo que eso significa¿Traerás al mundo a otro genocida!

- ¡cállate!, no te permito que te expreses así de mi bebé o de Tom… tú… tú… ¡sangre sucia! – bufo aun sin comprender el verdadero significado de su ultimo apelativo

- creo que "Tom" te ha informado bastante bien sobre algunas reglas¿no?

- ¡por supuesto! – mintió con descaro Jane. La verdad era que, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era eso… pasar el tiempo juntos; casi nunca hablaban sobre aquellos momentos en que se encontraban separados… de hecho por mera casualidad del destino Jane había escuchado aquel insulto… en una conversión entre Ryddle y un hombre de cabello graso.

- entonces no tiene ningún caso que intente explicarte lo que tu querido Tom nos ha hecho… ¡él es un asesino! – grito sin poder contenerse

- ¡pero lo amo!. No me importa si es un asesino, si ha lastimado a inocentes… sigue siendo mi Tom… jamás podría dejarlo de amar… ¿tú dejarías de amar solo por que no comparten las mismas creencias? – cuestiono Jane sin pensar que aquella había sido una pregunta demasiado directa… demasiado dolorosa.

- te admiro, sabes… - trago un poco de saliva – puedes defender tu amor con tanta fuerza y valor que cualquier Gryffindor te envidiaría – sonrió con melancolía

- ¿Gryffindor? – repitió la castaña

- una casa… en el colegio donde Ryddle y yo estudiamos… - explico provocando en Jane un ligero brote de celos – esta bien que lo ames… ¿quién dijo que las serpientes y los leones no eran compatibles? – cuestiono recordando a un moreno de nariz ganchuda. -

- por favor… no se lo digas a nadie… Tom… el aun no lo sabe y… quiero que sea sorpresa.

- descuida… no lo haré, pero yo en tu lugar pensaría mejor el destino de mi hijo

- prefiero que viva altibajos al lado de su padre, la persona que amo en vez de vivir tristemente al lado de su solitaria madre…

- es tu vida, no la mía… - dijo al intentar evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su rostro – en verdad eres especial… supongo que por eso es que "El Lord" te ama… - miro fijamente al firmamento – desearía tener tu valor y determinación… pero yo soy muy egoísta y avariciosa… detesto luchar por causas perdidas… bueno, creo que te he quitado tu valioso tiempo… - comunico intentando recordar el nombre de la mujer

- Jane… Jane Cole – completo al intuir lo que pasaba por la mente de Lily

- mucho gusto Jane Cole… espero no volverte a ver… ya que si lo hago me temo que será bajo circunstancias muy poco agradables.

- pienso igual… - al notar como la pelirroja comenzaba a alejarse.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz_

- lucha por tu amor – dijo al detenerse abruptamente – Recuerda que el amor es un campo de batalla interminable, de angustia en angustia vamos… no te rindas¿de acuerdo? Si renuncias algún día lo lamentarás porque talvez hasta ese momento no te darás cuenta de lo que dejaste atrás…y necesitaras recordar que eres buena. – concluyo para después salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dejando a una Jane totalmente desconcertada.

- ella es una mujer agradable – le dijo al vientre que acariciaba tiernamente – si llegase a tener hijos me alegraría que fueras su amigo… pero talvez eso nunca pase… tu padre jamás lo permitirá – se dijo en broma.

El tiempo transcurrió con tranquilidad, ese fue el ultimo encuentro que tuvieron aquellas mujeres… el destino suele ser caprichoso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Potter… - susurro con rencor inimaginable el mago oscuro

- lo lamento Tom… todo ha sido culpa mía…

- no lo hagas Jane… yo me encargare de todo… todos aquellos que nos separaron recibirán su castigo, tenlo por seguro

- ¡no!, por favor… no te manches las manos de sangre

- es muy tarde para eso – pronuncio con melancolía

- prométeme... por favor que no lastimaras a Lily – suplico la mujer sin contemplar el daño que causaba cada palabra

- no puedo… - se lamento Tom

- tengo que irme… por favor Tom… no lastimes a Potter – suplico por ultima ocasión Jane.

Antes de que una lágrima de cristal resbalase por la fría piel del mortío, el cuerpo de Isabella se acerco a él y poseído por el espíritu de Cole, beso con excepcional dulzura y amor a Tom Ryddle.

- adiós Tom… - se despidió definitivamente la castaña para volver a introducir al hombre en un mundo de frías dimensiones

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

- Potter… - susurro Voldemort al finalizar el calido beso

* * *

Un profundo silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, que a pesar de encontrarse repleta de adolescentes, no contenía ningún ruido.

- y… ¿Qué piensan? – formulo finalmente Lupin

- ¡los odio! – Expreso con total devoción la morena - ¿Quién secunda la moción? – cuestiono Millicent para obtener una unánime respuesta

- ¿Cómo se atrevieron a mentirnos? A ocultar… a inventar… ¡a mirarnos a los ojos!

- lo lamento Harry, en verdad lo lamento – pronuncio Arthur

- Selene… y Luna… aun sabiendo eso dudaron de mi ataque

- no dudamos Mione… es solo que…

- no me digas así… ¡o te atrevas a llamarme así! – exigió la castaña a Tonks

- entiendo su molestia pero…

- ¡pero nada! – ordeno Draco

- tú no te hagas el ofendido que seguramente ya conocías la leyenda esa – le interrumpió Hermione

- ah si claro… lo olvidaba… yo lo sé todo

- ¡claro que si!, estuviste con ellos desde el principio… tú también nos engañaste

- ¡ya dejen de pelear! – ordenaron los adultos

- ¡dejen de dar ordenes! – Grito para sorpresa de todo Neville – no tienen ningún derecho a intentar darnos ordenes… no tienen ninguna autoridad moral para hacerlo… ¡lárguense!- ordeno con exagerado enfado siendo sorpresivamente obedecido.

- una estúpida leyenda… maldita sea ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? – se reprocho Millicent

- todos fuimos engañados – argumento Ginny

- tú no… ¿Por qué a ti si te lo contaron? – cuestiono Harry

- no lo sé… - respondió al sonrojarse

- ah claro… porque Weasley es "crunos" – resolvió la morena

- ¡es Chronos! – corrigió la pelirroja

- lo que sea… - dijo sin dar importancia… puesto que su atención se había centrado en algo mas… Hermione. La castaña ahora permanecía en total silencio repitiéndose pequeños e indescifrables conjuros. – oye tú… ¡deja de hacer eso! – exigió aun con enfado

- no le grites a Hermione – objeto el gemelo Weasley

- ¿y que, si no lo hago enviaras a tu sicótico hermano a lastimarme?

- no… lo haré yo mismo – exclamo Fred al ponerse de pie…

El gemelo camino en cámara lenta hacia Millicent Bulstrode, apunto directamente su varita a la frente de la chica… intento lanzar un hechizo… pero algo se interpuso en su destino. Para su sorpresa Víktor Krum había partido en dos su varita

- ¡deja a Mile en paz! – ordeno al tomar por la camisa al pelirrojo obteniendo como resultado un evidente temor por parte de éste… y una sonrisa divertida por parte de Bulstrode

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya tenias novio? – cuestiono divertido el rubio al notar la actitud de Krum

- ¡él no es mi novio! – objeto la chica tornando su cara en un tono rojizo

- aja… ahí mira… que tierna. Te sonrojas… - comento divertido Draco - ¿desde cuando cambiaste al inútil del squib por el inútil de "musculitos"? – cuestiono al odio de la morena

- ¡déjame en paz! – Grito la ex – sly, obteniendo de aquella manera la atención de todos – ¿y ustedes que ven¿acaso les causa gracia una pobre parapléjica? – dijo recordando su condición actual.

Si, era cierto, ahora Millicent Bulstrode no podía mover sus piernas… el ataque realizado por Ron había sido por demás devastador… y de eso, era conciente había poco menos de 3 horas… mismas 3 horas que duro la "conversación" entre los adultos y ellos.

- no digas eso Mile – rogó Krum

- yo digo lo que quiero – dijo al cruzar sus brazos – y no me digas "Mile"…

- so sorry…

- y no lo lamentes… detesto la compasión… la compasión es para los animales… y yo no soy animal

- ¿entonces que eres¿planta o roca?

- muy gracioso Malfoy… - emitió Ginny

- así soy yo… - dijo con total cinismo el rubio.

- si… así es él… desconsiderado, arrogante y sin una gota de empatía

- nadie pidió tu opinión sangre sucia…

- deja de llamarme así… ¡traidor de sangre! – se defendió la castaña

- ¡dejen de pelear! – gritaron todos los adolescentes al mismo tiempo

- no, no quiero… estoy harta de tener que lidiar con éste niño mimado…

- pues yo no soy muy feliz al estar cerca de esta amargada come libros…

- y ninguno de nosotros es feliz, de hecho esta harto de encontrarse en medio de sus peleas… ¡por Merlín! Entre ustedes ahí tanta tensión sexual que hasta la podría cortar con un cuchillo – expuso Millicent

- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto una confundida Mione

- ya me oíste Granger… y creo que todos aquí pensamos de la misma manera ¿o no? – Cuestiono la chica obteniendo como respuesta un muy remarcado silencio – bien… pues dicen que el que calla otorga… así que ahí lo tienes. Por lo que¡hagan el favor de arreglar ese asunto ahora mismo! Mira Draco, yo entiendo que por el momento el dinero no te sobra… pero… bueno escuche que ahí un muy buen armario en donde todo lo que deseas aparece… así que lleva a la rata de biblioteca y…

- ¡cállate! – Interrumpió Malfoy – deja de decir estupideces o pensare que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Ginny…

- a mi no me metas – argumento Weasley – además yo pienso exactamente igual que Bulstrode… - sentencio la pelirroja, obteniendo como resultado una fulminante mirada por parte del rubio.

- sigo sin entender que quisieron decir… - interrumpió Mione

- pues ve a que Draco te lo explique – sugirió con picardía Fred

- ¡ustedes no tienen remedio! – exclamo Malfoy para después salir presurosamente de la habitación

- se puso rojo… - canto Millie con alegría

- creo que a Malfoy si le gusta Mione¿no? – cuestiono con ingenuidad Neville

- Krum… dale un golpe de mi parte – sugirió Millie mientras notaba como un evidente sonrojo comenzaba a tomar control en la cara de la castaña

- yo lo hago si quieres – propuso inmediatamente Harry

- ya quisieras Potter – respondió Longbottom – mejor ve a ver como sigue Ron… OH… espera… creo que no puedes… ya que si lo haces posiblemente te mate… mmm… ahora que lo pienso… si, ve a verlo.

- muy gracioso Neville… tú mientras ve a visitar a tus padres… - comento el moreno

- ¿no creen que están tomando todo esto muy a la ligera? – Pregunto Ginny notando como casi inmediatamente las miradas asesinas de Millicent y Cho eran posadas en ella - ¿Qué dije?

- ¡suficiente!, estoy harta, estoy demasiado cansada como para oír sus ridículas peleas, estamos en un momento critico y ustedes solo se esfuerzan en pelear…

- tranquila Granger… recuerda que la pesimista oficial del grupo soy yo… tú solo debes preocuparte por… Draco… o… Astatoh…

_Promete que serás feliz_

- es Astaroth…

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías corregirme, Viky?

- no tienen remedio… - comunico Hermione para después salir tranquilamente por la puerta

- Hermione… - intento detenerla Harry

- déjala Potter… es mejor que se vaya

- pero… Selene… y Helio…

- precisamente es por eso mejor que se vaya. Son las 6:57 de la tarde… tenemos poco menos de 5 horas para reunir a ese par…

- ¿Selene y Helio?

- ¡si!, para que vengan a tomar el té con nosotros… no seas estúpida Ginny… a Hermione y Draco…

- ah…

- bien, pues este es el plan… tú y Potter…

- ¿Qué?, un momento… no se en lo que estés pensando pero yo no pienso ayudar a que… es decir, Ron…

- ah si claro, lo olvidaba… Ron Weasley, tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de Hermione… eso puede ser un obstáculo a menos de que… OH espera… ¡ya recordé! Trato de matarte y a tu novia también, por cierto; de hecho él es la reencarnación de un maniático y manipulador dios que intenta matar a Hermione…

- si bueno… eso importa también, supongo… - respondió un avergonzado Harry – pero él es mi amigo…

- pero Hermione y Draco están hechos el uno para el otro… - argumento Ginny – Ron es mi hermano y lo amo con toda mi alma… pero… bueno… creo que estaría mejor con alguien mas parecido a él… Luna es una buena opción

- si claro, excelente idea… junten a los locos… - dijo Millicent

- ¡pero Malfoy solo lastimara a Mione! – exclamo recordando todas aquellas dudas que Lovegood había fomentado en él… dudas que fueron fácilmente olvidadas en cuanto se reflejo en los ojos color marrón de Ginny.

- y Ron la matara… - expuso Longbottom – yo si te ayudo Millicent… después de todo… se lo debo a ella – dijo recordando su pecado – haré que sea feliz… cueste lo que cueste

- bien… ahora… - miro detenidamente a Fred Weasley mas, al obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de éste, poso toda su atención en el moreno - ¿Qué dices Potter… estás con nosotros o estás en contra?

- Ron me odiará por esto… - se lamento el ojiverde…

- si bueno, ya intento matarte… ¿Qué es peor que eso? Ahora… Neville y la mudita vayan al cuarto de los menesteres y preparen la más romántica y esplendorosa habitación que pueda llegar a existir… Fred y Krum lleven… arrastren si es necesario al hurón saltarín hasta ahí… y… Ginny y Potter encárguense de que Granger asista a ese cuarto… ¿alguna duda? – pregunto con una sonrisa poco común en ella

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír._

_  
_- esto no resultara… - se lamento Harry

* * *

- todo esta listo – anuncio Albus

- perfecto… solo faltan 5 horas. – comento Snape con desgana… talvez su cuerpo se encontraba en aquella habitación, pero su mente volaba velozmente hacia otro lugar.

_Y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte._

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – cuestiono Percy Weasley al señalar el inerte cuerpo frente a él.

- ¿en verdad deseas saberlo? – inquirió el anciano

- no… - dijo abruptamente el pelirrojo para después salir tan rápidamente como sus modales se lo permitian, dejando a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape en completa soledad

- es tiempo ya de comenzar…

- no estoy seguro de que debamos hacerlo…

- eso es porque no te concierne estar de acuerdo o no… tú solo debes limitarte a seguir mis ordenes… es lo mínimo que debes

_Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,_

Sin más ganas o esfuerzo disponible para negarse ante la idea tan extravagante que se le presentaba, Snape saco la pequeña y brillante piedra rojiza que con tanto recelo guardaba entre sus ropas.

Círculos difusos fueron dibujados en el piso, conjuros ilegibles escritos y un pecado mas cometido. La piedra rojiza comenzó a brillar emitiendo una luz segadora y helante al contactar contra el frío cuerpo de Blaise.

_Ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje._

- nuestra envidia ha despertado – comunico Albus al finalizar la luz

* * *

Un picoteo retumbo en el vidrio de su habitación. El maravilloso halcón que esperaba pacientemente afuera por fin consiguió obtener la atención de la chica.

Una niña de aparentes 12 años, con ojos dorados y cabello blanco se acerco a la ventana.

- es hora de que Mione sepa quien es su "papi" – dijo con inocencia al dejar entrar al ave – es por halla… - argumento señalando la dirección correcta.

- vamos Luna, descansa… todavía tenemos unas horas – comento con una sonrisa maniática.

Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar...

* * *

* * *

Largo... vdd que si estuvo largo?, peor que els parecio buuuua espeor que les haya gustado... que triste u.u es todo lo que puedo opinar... todo se vuelve cada vez maaaas triste T.T.

Ok, ahora adentrandonos mas en los comentarios les agradecos mil millones de docenas de centenas de veces por los reviews tna lindos que me han dejado T.T ya los quiero mas que ayer jejejeje. Como dije anteriormente mientras mas comentarios dejen mas rapido actualizare y para el reviwe numero 100 les tendre una sorpresa jejejeje talvez no sea asi la gran hyper cosa pero sera un pequeño detallito en agradecimiento ok?. Pls nuevamente les suplico que hablen a cuantos puedan sobre mi fic... se not aque em gusta saber que a alguien le gust ami trabajo?. En fin... gracias otra vez y les respondo los reviews. tks so much .

harrymaniatica: si enredado... yo se que aveces enredo "un poco" las cosas (como en este capitulo que sin ams ni mas pongo a todos en una habitacion... pero todo tiene un motivo y lo explciare a su debido tiempo ok?). Por favor continua leyendo y dejando tus comentarios gracias por tu valioso tiempo .

princesaartemisa: ah me alegra mucho que te guste tanto como las historias se van entrelazando pues como dice Snape: todos influimos en la vida de las personas... en cuanto a tu pregunta respecto a Millicent croe que ya la he respondido en este capitulo buuuuua me dolio en el alma hacerle eso a la chica porque en verdad que se ha ganado mi corazon... es curioso como comenzo siendo un simple personaje secundario y despues... bueno, despues en lo que se convertira es una sorpresita jajaja. El amor de Mione y Draco ahhh mira el siguiente capitulo sera practicamente dedicado a esos dos... . Respecto amis capitulos... bueno unos me dicen que los quieren cortos y otros largos :S intento compalcer a todos ok? ais que pls pido paciencia.

Angel Janitzio: buuuuuuuuuua mily un gracias por dejar comentarios (espeicalmente sabiendo el horario y las circunstancias por las que estavas pasando... buuu hermanos ¬¬U). Vaya que eres bastante bueno para leer entre lineas... es eso o d eplana soy pesima para dar indirectas jejeje pues si... muy posbilemente Millicent Bulstrode muera pero eso shhhhh... ok?. Como veras por fin todas (o gran parte al menos) las mentiras fuero reveladas... talvez paresca que se estan tomando todo a la ligera pero por obvias incomvveniencias de espacio y tiempo no pude meterme mucho en la mentecita de todos... pero descuida, eos tendran un pronto arreglo... te lo aseguro . Luna Lovegood pues veras ella esta haciendo meme jajaja la mande a visitar a morfeo para que Selene aparecio con todas las pilas vien puestas (ooops mucha informacion jejejeje).

Los asesinatos jajaja para el siguiente capitulo ya sale el primer asesinato de Helio... muy muy cruel, sinceramente es bastante fuerte asi que aun tengo que editarlo para evitar dañar las mentes fragiles (que considerada yo, no?) . En fin, muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y esperare con ancia el siguiente, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ok? tks.

MIA POTTER GRANGER : ahi no se que decir, quiero llorar por tu hermosimisimo comentario T.T gracias mil. Sip ya en el siguiente capitulo Hermione y Draco tendran un acercamiento del 3 tipo xD jajajaj la verdad es que el capitulo que viene estara muy muy fuerte en toooooodos los sentidos... pero igual espero que te guste y dejes comentario vale?

serch: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias... ya te di las gracias?. En verdad muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y por todo en general T.T ya te ganaste un pedacito de cielo solo por eso xD. Si, pls, pls dile a todo el planeta que lea (y deje rr eso tmabine es muy importante...) mi fic T.T. Sip una sorpresita les espera, insisto en que talvez no sea muy grande o la gran cosa pero sera una pequeña recompensa por lo feliz que me han hecho con sus comentarios... asi que tks y sigue diciendo cosas tan lindas .

greeta: gracias gracias por tu comentario jejeje talvez tomes un poco de tiempo hasta llegar a este capitulo (y espeor no haverte decepcionado en el trayecto hasta aqui) pero de igual modo te agradesco, espero dejes mas comentarios ok? tks.

leslie : gracias por tu comentario .

fery : buuuua gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas en vdd aprecio mucho que lo hayas hecho T.T y esa categoria que le das a mi historia practicamente me saco una lagrima de mi ojito derecho o mil gracias. En cuanto a tu pregunta... pue si jejeje U tengo demaaaaaaaaaaaciada imaginacion siempre ando en las nubes (si no me crees preguntale a mis maestros xD). De hecho, es mi principal interes y el motivo por el cual escrivi esta historia, el representarla perspectiva de cada uno de los personajes y de paso quitarle cierto protagonismo al babas de Potter ¬¬ (se nota que me cae mal?).

Gracias por tus deseos, espeor pronto lelgar a los 100 jjejee y mas lo hare si pasas la voz respecto ami fic T.T pls deseo que la gente conosca mi historia, en fin muchas, muchisimisimas gracias por tu comentario, es invaluable para mi.

beautifly92: ahi si yo igual me mori de la risa al imaginarme esa escena se veia tan tan... hermoso O (amo a Malfoy!!!!!). Sep, puse tu respuesta en negritas proque como podras darte cuenta tenia mucha relevancia con el capitulo de hoy... y con varias acciones que ocurriran . Pongo todo en suspenso... bua xD lo siento pero asi es la trama original de la historia o.o asi lo desarrola mi loca cabecita u.u no yo xD. (que excusa tan chafa no?). En fin... quiero pedirte una disculpa particularmente a ti por lo largo que este capitulo esta... en verdad te juro que intente por todos los medios habidos y por haver hacerlo peque pero no pude!!! era necesario que fuera asi por que el siguiente capitulo lo requiere... env erdad lo requiere... en fin juro recompensarte T.T. Referente a tu hipotesis... pues bueno creo que te he dado una respuesta un tanto confusa jejeje... pero eres libre de sacar teorias jejeje. Gracias por tu tiempo, en verdad gracias por tus comentarios espero poder seguir contando con ellos.

anne : gracias mil por el comentario

lulis: jajaja ya ahi mas mas xD

Lely: no curruñis xD no te cuicides que si no tu hermano me mata xD mejor sigue dejando comentarios ok? pls

Adri : amiga, mil millones de gracias T.T en vdd tus animos son siempre los que me animan a continuar adelante T.T digo, por algo eres la mejor de mis mejores amigas en toda la fas de la tierra (sone muy pumba, no?). Pero es cierto, si no fuera por tu apoyo yo no estaria aqui... te adoro mil!!.

Bien pues es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no me odien por hacerlo tna extremadamente largo T.T pls dejen mas comentarios y diganle a cuanta gente puedan sobre mi fic ok'. Por cierto un breve adelanto, el proximo capitulo se titulara: SEXO, PUDOR Y LAGRIMAS... el titulo lo dice todo jejej asi que ya saben si quieren leerlo pronto pues dejen muchos muchos rr!!!!. Tks por su tiempo, los quiero mucho! .


	20. Sexo, pudor y lagrimas I

_**Hola... ejem... una y mil millones de disculpas por tardar tanto en poner este capitulo, pero sinceramente me encontrava sumamente ocupada... escuela, amigos, novio, vida social buuuuuuuua T.T apenas y tuve tiempo de respirar... ah pero bueno... este fin de semana pro fin tuve la oportunidad de escrivir... otra de las principales razones pro las que no habia escrito es que no encontrava la suficiente inspiracion para descrivir lo que debia suceder en el capitulo ¬¬U (si malditos novios que tienen obligaciones . ) pero bueno eso ya fue satisfactoriamente arreglado ////.**_

**_El capitulo de ahora se titula: Sexo, pudor y Lagrimas y como ya sabran la interpreta Alex Sintek. En realizad la primera parte de este capitulo es algo corta pero tambien algo fuertesita... ejem... es la segunda vez que escrivo un lemon y realmente no sabia muy bien comod ebia de ser asi que si notan cualquier incongruencia me avisan ok???. Tambien en esta parte Harry se entera de algo... y ah... no se... despues de este capitulo toooooodo va a cambiar, todo; muertes, vidas, amistad, odio... de todo, es unc apitulo muy fuerte en todos los sentidos. Espero subir la continuacion antes del sigueinte fin de semana ok?, ais que pls pls pls dejen miles de millones de reviews T.T sean buenos y nobles conmigo ok??? (ya me di cuenta de que falta poco para que lleguemos a los 100 o asi que comenzare a trabajar en su regalo)._**

* * *

_**SEXO, PUDOR Y LAGRIMAS**_

- ¿estas segurra?

- por supuesto… - contesto Millicent Bulstrode – puede que este invalida pero eso no impedirá que consiga lo que me propongo – dijo con total seguridad que dejo perplejo a Víktor, quien la miraba de una forma muy particular - ¿Qué¿tú también crees que no puedo lograrlo?

- no Mile, yo confió en ti… - argumento con un español perfecto… sin embargo, no fue al perfecta pronunciación y la falta de errores en su lingüística lo que sorprendió a la morena; fue mas bien la forma en que lo dijo, la seguridad que Krum le transmitía… el hecho de que alguien confiara en ella.

- no es para tanto – dijo al sonrojarse – los dos estarán juntos antes de que este mes acabe, se pedirán perdón en una hora y vivirán juntos y felices por el resto de su vida tras derrotar a quien no debe ser nombrado… ¡y todo eso lo haré yo!. Yo, aun siendo una parapléjica… es eso o me dejo de llamar Millicent Bulstrode – sentencio finalmente la ex – serpiente.

* * *

- es encantador… ¿no te parece, Cho? – Cuestiono Neville a contemplar felizmente el resultado de su arduo esfuerzo – aunque aun no entiendo del todo el plan de Millicent…

- todo esta listo chicos – argumento inesperadamente Fred Weasley al ingresar a cuarto – ahora buscare a Víktor…

- dudo que sea sencillo convencerle de que venga

- eso es obvio Neville… pero por cualquier cosa hablare con él y le convenceré por medio de mi innata persuasión y la razón – dijo al Mostar sus puños dándoles el nombre respectivamente de su método – mi puño derecho es la razón y el izquierdo mi persuasión… y si eso no funciona Viky también debe tener alguna idea… bueno, ahora salgan y no olviden dejar la puerta abierta

- claro… - respondió Longbottom aun no muy convencido mientras que al mismo tiempo Cho Chang movió en negación su cabeza

* * *

- ¿desde cuando eres tan partidaria de Malfoy? – cuestiono finalmente el ojiverde

- desde que me salvo la vida – respondió fríamente la pelirroja

- ah… - argumento mecánicamente Harry – lo havia olvidado… - "Ron…"

- ¡Hermione! – grito la pelirroja agradeciendo a Merlín por haber encontrado un motivo suficientemente justificable como para cambia la incomoda conversación

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto en tono molesta la castaña

"Sabia que estaría aquí", se felicito mentalmente Potter al constatar que conocía de sobra a su peculiar amiga… sin saber que minutos después, circunstancias como esta no serian mas que motivos dolorosos para una guerra futura… una guerra de sangre y linaje que no se encontraba ya bajo su control.

- necesito… necesitamos hablar contigo…

- ah… si vienen a continuar su burla les adelanto que no lo permitiré… - comento molesta Granger

- no seas así Mione…

- tú… no deberías ni atreverte a dirigirme la palabra… ¡traidor! – exclamo molesta la castaña contra el ojiverde

- es cierto… - profirió Ginny al recordar los hechos tan lamentables en los que había sido involucrada su amiga – Harry, desconfiaste de Hermione… creíste en Luna

- no es cierto… Ron… - una punzada azoto el corazón del moreno. Sin bien era cierto que su mejor amigo había intentado asesinarlo el día anterior; aun dentro de Potter reinaba aquel sentimiento de calidez y gratitud hacia Weasley – lo siento Hermione… fue mi error, debí confiar en ti así como tú siempre has confiado en mi… me volví a equivocar… en verdad lo lamento…

- oh Harry… - murmuró Granger – eres mi mejor amigo pero… lo siento… no puedo confiar mas en ti, no puedo… - confeso finalmente la castaña – cada vez que deposito mis esperanzas en ti, tú solo logras defraudarme mas y no estoy dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente…

- Hermione… yo entiendo que estés molesta, yo misma desearía matarlo en este precioso instante pero… no todo es culpa de Harry… Luna, ella no esta bien… y Ron… mi hermano necesita ayuda… Harry solo ah sido victima de las circunstancias… como tú… como yo…

* * *

Al concluir la breve conversación con Millicent, Krum se dirigió velozmente hacia su meta: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

El rubio caminaba sin rumbo fijo por alguno de los muchos corredores de la escuela para cuando descubrió que alguien le miraba detalladamente.

- ¿Qué me ves?

- Mafoy…

- es MALFOY – corrigió mecánicamente el rubio – si no sabes hablar bien mejor abstente de hablar… - comunico para después notar como el búlgaro se acercaba de forma amenazadora - ¿Qué sucede Krum… ahora tú también me quieres matar? – cuestiono al envainar su varita

- Herr – pronuncio con dificultad Víktor

- ah… eso¿deseas hablar de ella? – pregunto Draco sin bajar su varita - ¿o vienes a decirme que deje a "TU Herr" en paz?... porque según tengo entendido todos consideran a Granger de su propiedad… ya seas tú, la estùpida comadreja, el imbècil de Potter… incluso… - "yo"

- perrdón – formulo el ex jugador de quidditch

- ¿perdón por que?

- for this…

Al concluir la ultima palabra, Víktor Krum golpeo con su puño derecho la mejilla del rubio, trayendo como obvia consecuencia una enorme molestia por parte del agredido… molestia que tomo forma física al intentar regresar el golpe - ¿Cómo te atreves?

Fueron varios e inútiles los intentos que realizo Malfoy al querer vengar aquella afrenta – porr eso te pedí perrdón - argumento con cierta humildad el joven adulto para después tomar las muñecas de Draco y con esto imposibilitarle cualquier nuevo intento de agresión – a mi me gusta Herr – dijo finalmente – perro pienso que yo no a ella… a Herr le gusta el hurron…

- es hurón… - argumento con cierta indignación el ojigris mientras intentaba ocultar su evidente alegría… causada en gran parte por la "declaración" del búlgaro

- a "Grancher" le gusta "Mafoy" – resolvió Víktor – yo quierro a Herr… perro también quierro que sea feliz; aun si elige al "hurón" o a "Wisly" y no a mi…- dijo soltando las muñecas de Draco, quien lo miraba de una forma sumamente peculiar… mitad sorpresa… mitad irritación – perro… - suspiro en notoria señal de resignación – si esa tonta tiene un motivo parra llorrar que no venga se sus propias tonterrías… tú me las pagarras… Draco.

Para fortuna de Krum y desdicha de Malfoy; Fred Weasley corria velozmente en su dirección – aquí están – dijo finalmente al recuperar el aliento – vamos rápido Draco, tienes que ayudarnos…

- ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarlos¿Por qué tu familia ha comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre de pila¿Y que les hace pensar que somos amigos? – cuestiono un muy molesto Malfoy al descubrirse de pronto en la situación menos pensada de su vida… conviviendo de forma grata con los Weasley

- oh vamos Draco… somos amigos ¿no? – cuestiono Fred ignorando de esta forma las anteriores dudas e incertidumbres del rubio

- no… no somos amigos… ni siquiera deberías tener el privilegio de respirar el mismo aire que yo – formulo de forma cínica el alvino

- ¡pues nos ayudaras así tenga que arrastrarte! – dijo Fred al comenzar a jalar fuertemente del chico

* * *

- olvídalo Ginny… - sentencio Hermione – no quiero volver a saber nada de Harry, ni de Ron, mucho menos de Luna… yo solo… yo solo quiero irme de este lugar – de pronto un recuerdo surgió en su cerebro – esto es tuyo – dijo Hermione al entregar un anillo a la pelirroja – tengo entendido que era de… bueno, ya que tú eres… como sea, esto es tuyo…

Ginny Weasley observo con detenimiento aquel anillo – es de Malfoy… antes pertenecía a Chronos… pero ahora es de Draco – al pronunciar aquel nombre una idea recayó en el cuerpo de la chica. "Si una vez los unió… ahora también podrá hacerlo". Pero antes de poder llevar acabo su "bien" tramado plan, un rugido animal le hizo estremecer

- eso suena como un… ¿halcón? – pregunto Harry para obtener una inmediata respuesta. Frente a las puertas de la biblioteca una majestuosa ave caminaba lentamente tras emitir pequeños chillidos – parece que carga algo…

- un momento… yo le conozco… - dijo Ginny - ¡es de Draco!. - La idea que Weasley había creado segundos antes había sido fácilmente descartada por una mucho mejor… Ginny sabia que sin importar el costo ella uniría a sus amigos… sin saber que de aquella forma cometería el mismo error que Chronos…

* * *

- ¿la sala de menesteres? - Cuestiono Draco al encontrarse frente aquel sitio

- si… te trae viejos recuerdos¿cierto? – pregunto Fred sin cercarse de la sombra de melancolía que ahora se había posado sobre el rubio – ahora… Cho y Neville están adentro, hay que ayudarles

- ¿ayudarles a que?

- pues a… es una sorpresa mi pequeño hurón saltarín – dijo Fred mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y abría con la otra la puerta.

Con paso cansado y sin ánimos de discutir, Draco Malfoy se dispuso a ingresar a la habitación, pero para su dicha y frustración de otros; Ginny grito su nombre en el momento preciso.

- Draco tu… tu… tu…

- ¿mi que? – pregunto con desesperación el chico

- ¡tu halcón está aquí! – dijo señalando la dirección, para después descubrir que su mejor amiga, acompañada por Harry, guiaban a la mascota de Malfoy.

El rubio se acerco velozmente al animal mientras Fred Weasley susurraba al oído de su hermana menor - ¿Qué paso con el plan?

- tengo uno mejor – argumento la pelirroja

La majestuosa bestia al encontrar a su amo no pudo evitar sentir menos que alegría, alegría y satisfacción por haber cumplido su misión; procedió entonces entregar las pertenencias a su dueño. Pero justo cuando el rubio tomaba el polvoriento y mal gastado sobre amarillo un trueno le hizo estremecer tanto que tiro la entrega… si, el destino estaba empeñado en hacerles sufrir. La luna tenia planes que debían llevarse acabo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

El viejo sobre se abrió y una desgastada fotografía muggle salio de el; para suerte de todos fue Harry James Potter quien la recogió. La imagen que se presento ante el moreno le dejo sin aliento. El mundo pareció detenerse…

- ¡suelta eso! – exigió Malfoy tras intentar arrebatar la fotografía. – ¡es mío! Potter suéltalo a menos de que…

- Cole… - pronuncio Harry al mirar la parte posterior del papel. "He escuchado ese apellido antes…". Un emerger de recuerdos invadieron la mente del chico… ahora su cerebro trabajaba entrelazando todo.

Gracias al pensadero de Dumbledore y los recuerdos del pasado de Ryddle, que este le había dejado ver, Harry conocía mejor al mago tenebroso. Recordaba perfectamente la imagen del Tom joven que había vivido en el diario, así como el niño que se enteraba de sus poderes y claro que no podía olvidar al irreconocible slytherin que había matado a Hepzibah Smith. Pero de todos aquellos recuerdos había uno en particular que se mantenía fresco en la mente de Harry.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore le anuncio al futuro Lord, que era mago… aquel día en que conoció al Tom "normal", al humano… al niño huérfano, por el que sentía empatìa... por el que sentía lastima al verlo vivir en ese nefasto orfanato, ese era el recuerdo que no podía olvidar. Tom no tenia amigos… todos le consideraban extraño, todos le tenían miedo… en gran medida fomentado por las habladurías producidas por la directora de aquella institución. Según esa mujer, Tom siempre fue un niño extraño: raramente lloraba y en ocasiones robaba: un yo-yo, una armónica, un dedal de plata… sin duda alguna, mujeres como ella eran las causantes de muchas desgracias en la vida de niños…

Harry no podía evitar encontrar cierto parecido entre la directora del orfanato y su tía Petunia… si, para Potter, Petunia había venido a representar lo que aquella señora para Ryddle. Un verdugo, eso era la Sr. Cole.

- ¡Cole! – grito Harry al recordar el apellido. "¿Por qué una mujer abrazaría de esa manera a Voldemort?. ¿Por qué el apellido Cole aparece detrás de esa foto?

- ¿Qué sucede con ese apellido Harry? – pregunto Mione al acercarse para poder mirar mejor aquella fotografía. Hecho que no pudo realizar pues los pálidos dedos de un rubio se lo impidieron.

- he dicho que es mía… y nadie puede verla sin mi permiso – argumento Malfoy para después guardar entre sus ropas aquel objeto… sin mirarlo siquiera.

_A veces me ausento  
De mis sentimientos_

Ignorando por completo la actitud del chico y decidida a fomentar mas su creciente enfado, Hermione se acerco aun mas a Potter - ¿Qué sucede con ese apellido? – repitió la chica

- estaba escrito al reverso de la foto – comunico el ojiverde mientras dejaba que su cerebro terminara de procesar la información

- ¿Por qué estaba ese apellido en tu foto, Malfoy? – cuestiono furiosa la castaña

- eso no te importar – rezongo el rubio intentando ocultar el hecho de que, también él desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta – y que importa si es ese apellido o cualquier otro apellido muggle… daría igual si fuera "Jakson" o "Franklin" que Cole…

- ¡no! – Sentencio Hermione – no era ni Jakson, ni Franklin el nombre de soltera de mi madre…

- ¿a que te refieres Mione? – pregunto un temeroso Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que aquella respuesta no haría mas que, causarle un dolor irreparable

- Cole… Hermione Cole era el apellido de mamá…

El mundo de Harry se estremeció, una tétrica y bien fundamentada teoría se formulo en su cabeza.

- ¿y¿acaso crees que tu madre es la única con ese apellido?, por favor es tan común como Potter o Granger… apellidos muggles – dijo Draco, intentando tranquilizarles de alguna manera

- no… - murmuro Harry al observar detenidamente a su mejor amiga. "La mente mas brillante de Hogwarts… con un talento nato para la magia… Hermione siempre ha podido realizar toda clase de hechizos…". Las similitudes entre su castaña miga y el asesino de sus padres pronto se hizo visible para el moreno. Miradas, gestos, tendencias y hasta un poco de físico eran pequeñas huellas, claras evidencias de su relación sanguínea… Todos los recuerdos con sus amigos, toda la alegría y sufrimiento pasados juntos se habían ya convertido en una pesada cruz que el ojiverde se negaba a cargar - ¡no! – grito nuevamente Potter, para después entrar corriendo a la sala de menesteres… tarea que le resulto realmente fácil al encontrarse la entrada de esta habitación abierta, gracias a Fred Weasley.

- ¡Harry! – grito Ginny al seguirlo presurosamente hacia la sala, dejando al resto de sus compañeros en una confusión total

- ¿Qué nadie piensa seguir el plan¿acaso soy el único que puso atención a Bulstrode? – vocifero el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué plan? – cuestionaron al unísono Draco y Hermione

- ¿eh?... no… ninguno… ah ya es tarde… miren la hora, vamos Krum ahí que ver que Millicent esté bien – se apresuro a decir rápidamente el chico para después salir corriendo junto con el ex aguador de quidditch

- todos en este castillo están locos… estoy rodeado de torpes – se quejo el rubio

- tú tampoco estas muy cuerdo Malfoy – argumento la castaña

- pero mi locura es adorable a diferencia de la de ellos – propuso el chico al mirarse en los castaños y perspicaces ojos de Jane, dejándose guiar a un mundo de ensoñación que solo lograba construir al estar junto a la ex – Gryffindor.

- tengo algo que te pertenece – dijo la chica al romper el silencio y buscar entre sus ropas – maldición lo perdí otra vez… pero si lo tenia cuando Ginny y Harry… debí dejarlo en la biblioteca… vamos – ordeno al jalar la túnica de Malfoy

- ¿A dónde?

- a la biblioteca¿Qué no oíste?

- si, te oí pero no tengo por que seguir tus ordenes…

- ¿quieres tu anillo o no?

- ah, ya reconoces que es mi anillo…

- olvídalo Malfoy… no tengo deseos de pelear – resolvió la castaña, para después caminar rumbo a la biblioteca – si quieres el anillo tendrás que acompañarme – propuso la chica

Al notar como Hermione caminaba de aquella manera tan segura, retándolo a seguirla, haciendo que siguiera sus órdenes; Draco Malfoy no pudo más que sonreír para si. "Jane".

_Y luego sonrió,  
Recuerdo y me aferro a vivir_

El camino hacia la biblioteca, paso en total silencio. Los adolescentes intercambiaron en mas de una ocasión miradas tímidas, miradas anhelantes, miradas que expresaban un amor que muy pronto terminaría por consumirse.

Al ingresar a la biblioteca un sonido fuerte les hizo conocedores de su nueva situación. La puerta se encontraba cerrada.

- ¡maldita sea! – Exclamo Malfoy al intentar salir – esos imbèciles… seguramente Krum y la comadreja nos siguieron para encerrarnos – formulo rápidamente el rubio

Hermione, que permanecía mirándolo atentamente no pudo evitar pronunciar – eres un paranoico… ni Fred ni Víktor nos han seguido… - "talvez fue Luna" – hazte a un lado – dijo al envainar su varita y lanzar cuanto hechizo conocía.

- si no fue la comadreja o el retrasado, entonces ¿Quién fue?

- no me lo creerías si te lo dijera

- supongo…

- ¡deja esa actitud!

- ¿Cuál actitud?

- ¡esa!, estas tan tranquilo aun sabiendo que estamos encerrados…

- ¿algo cambiara si me pongo tan histérico como tú?, a mi no me incomoda estar en la misma "habitación" que tú y si yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi valioso tiempo junto a ti, tú no deberías tener ningún problema… en algún momento se darán cuenta que no estamos y nos buscaran, así que relájate hasta que eso pase¿de acuerdo?

Utilizando la misma lógica que Draco, Granger decidió pasar el incomodo momento de la mejor forma posible… leyendo.

_Y a veces quisiera  
Matar por tu amor_

Los minutos poco a poco fueron transcurriendo dando pie a la primera hora y esta a su vez a la segunda.

- no se han dado cuenta de que no estamos…

- talvez "Ronnie" ya despertó y los asesino – dijo Draco mientras observaba la lluvia que escasos momento atrás había comenzado.

- eres un desconsiderado

- era una broma Granger, deja de tomarte todo tan a pecho – por toda respuesta Draco solo obtuvo un resignado suspiro – deberías estar feliz… ¿no me extrañaste?

La pregunta que había llegado tan inesperadamente a la castaña consiguió causar una ligera taquicardia en su cuerpo - ¿Por qué debería?

- por nada Jane… olvídalo – dijo tristemente el rubio

- ¿tú me extrañaste?

- ¿Por qué debería?

- ah… me insultaste…

- tú también…

- pero yo estaba muy sensible…

- ¿y solo por ese hecho tú puedes lastimarme?

- lo siento… en verdad lo siento… - comento una apenada Hermione mientras tomaba asiento junto al rubio – me da gusto verte… te extrañe… - le susurro al oído.

Draco Lucius Malfoy solo pudo sonreír para sus adentros, aun sorprendido por la facilidad con la que esa chica le ponía de buen humor. Sin importar que tan malo fuera su día o que tantas ofensas le había proferido, simplemente el mirarse en aquellos ojos le hacia olvidar todo el dolor o tristeza que inundaba su alma. El rubio sabía a la perfección que daría cualquier cosa por pasar aunque fuera un segundo junto a Jane.

_Tan solo por un momento…_

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Draco observaba pacientemente como el agua caía por la ventana; en verdad detestaba la lluvia… miro su reloj, 8:45 p.m. La noche apenas había caído y cualquier intento de diversión se había esfumado en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la biblioteca, en cuanto fue encerrado. Giro un poco su cabeza intentando encontrar algún entretenimiento, sin embargo lo que encontró le sorprendió demasiado.

Hermione leía tranquilamente su nuevo libro, pero… la chica parecía poseer ahora un semblante distinto, no parecía más una niña. Los desgastados y sucios jeans que portaba, la nada ajustada blusa rosa que le cubría, junto con los tenis llenos de lodo eran la vestimenta actual de Granger, sin embargo esa ropa no hacia mas que destacar la belleza natural de la chica. Draco entendió entonces el poder del amor… "convertir un sapo en príncipe y a Cenicienta en princesa…"

Inmediatamente unos inmensos deseos le invadieron, deseos que no podría contener durante mucho tiempo.

- odio la lluvia… - dijo mientras observaba fijamente la ventana

- yo odio los miércoles…

- pues… hoy es miércoles y esta lloviendo… no ahí nada divertido por hacer

- te equivocas, siempre ahí algo – señalo el pequeño libro que ahora se encontraba cerrado entre sus brazos

- ¿qué parte de "DIVERTIDO" fue lo que no entendiste?

- leer es divertido… - murmuro apenada

- el hecho de que sea divertido para ti, no implica que lo sea para mí…

- lo siento… yo solo quería compartir algo con tigo

Draco miro detenidamente a la chica, observo como su cabello ondulado caía graciosamente por su rostro; sus ojos castaños le observaban con un poco de timidez; descendió un poco mas su vista deteniéndose en los pechos de la chica – tal vez… podamos aprender a hacer algo que nos guste a ambos¿no crees? – cuestiono seductoramente

Impulsado por sus instintos básicos y un urgente deseo desesperado; Malfoy decidió iniciar un juego que momentos mas tarde culminaría en la dicha mas grande que el rubio hubiese experimentado. Con sutil cuidado se acerco lentamente a ella. Poco a poco el embriagante aroma de la castaña introdujo al chico en un mundo donde la razón no existía. Sin poder controlarse, beso tiernamente los finos labios de Mione; esta sin pensarlo ni un momento respondió aquel gesto.

Un inmenso calor recorrió el cuerpo de Granger – ¿como que? – pregunto con ingenuidad al romper el beso

- como esto… - Malfoy comenzó a introducir su lengua en el oído de la castaña - … o esto… - ahora besaba tiernamente el desnudo cuello de la chica

Las sensaciones que el ex - slytherin estaba causando en ella, le eran completamente desconocidas así como placenteras; se sentía dentro de un mundo externo a ella, un mundo donde el placer y la alegría eran las predominantes, un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos.

Draco Malfoy poso su mano en la diminuta cintura de Hermione, haciéndole estremecer totalmente – esto puede gustarte… - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco – pero tengo que saberlo…

- me gusta… - respondió con nerviosismo – pero yo no… nunca he…

- eres virgen… lo sé… pero yo no haré nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte… te lo aseguro, nunca haría nada que no quisieses – beso tiernamente los labios de la castaña.

- te quiero… - Draco permaneció mudo – se que tú no sientes lo mismo… pero no importa… yo solo… te quiero… - Granger noto como el rubio la miraba perplejo, intuyo como muy dentro de si, él decía: "Gracias…"

- ¿por qué?

- no lo sé… solo… te quiero… aunque seas egoísta, un poco patán y casi siempre arrogante…

- incluso aunque sea Mortífago… - interrumpió el rubio - aunque sea un Malfoy

- aunque seas un Malfoy – sonrió tiernamente la castaña para después depositar un calido beso en los labios de Draco

Una hermosa luna llena bañaba el cielo con su luz, cielo que momentos antes había sido despejado… la lluvia había cesado. Permitiendo de esta manera una mejor vista… la Luna contemplaba con su rígida y acusadora mirada todos los hechos que se estaban llevando acabo. Pero, aunque ya, el frío invierno comenzaba a caer tiñendo de blanco la áspera tierra; esta seguía manteniendo esa calidez que poco a poco se va perdiendo con el transcurso de la estación.

El rubio abrazo protectora mente a la chica, intensificando con esto, el beso. Lentamente la pasión se encendió entre ambos, haciendo que los besos fueran cada vez más profundos. Draco exploraba con su ávida lengua la boca de la castaña, y la lengua de ella se entrelazaba con la de él.

Hermione posó una mano en la cabeza del chico para profundizar la unión, dejando a sus lenguas libres para batallar cuanto quisieran.

Sin poder soportar mas el peso de sus cuerpos sobre uno de sus brazos, con delicadeza y total ternura; Draco tumbo lentamente a la castaña sobre el suelo. Se acomodó sobre Hermione y atrapó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras su juego de besos continuaba. El chico se separó un poco y miró directamente los ojos de "la sangre sucia", se acercó nuevamente y comenzó a besar el rostro de la chica, sin dejar ningún rincón desconocido ante su boca. Cuando terminó su recorrido, siguió hacia su cuello... transformando besos en lamidos y lamidos en ligeras mordidas.

Con temblor, Hermione deshizo la unión de sus manos; llevando una de estas al pecho de Draco. Un impulso invadió su ser, invocando sus más profundos deseos… deseos que ignoraba hasta que Draco Malfoy la había besado. En una maniobra llena de ansias y angustia, intento torpemente, desabrochar la camisa del rubio… cuando él se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica y en como fracasaba tan patéticamente no pudo evitar romper aquel beso.

- creo que por fin hemos descubierto en que no eres buena… en que soy mejor que tú… - sonrió maliciosamente mientras una de sus manos descendía por la cintura de la chica hasta tocar uno de sus muslos.

Al primer contacto ella se estremeció tan aturdidoramente que Draco no pudo evitar sentir una total y completa devoción hacia ella. Por motivos como ese era que él había terminado tan enamorado de Hermione.

- talvez podrías… enseñarme… - digo Granger con la cara rojiza y voz temblante

- será un placer… - argumento para después retomar el calido beso que había concluido segundos atrás.

Con timidez nunca antes vista en él, comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo. Hermione temblaba con cada nuevo movimiento mientras un temor en su cerebro iba creciendo. La lucha entre la razón y el deseo que tenia lugar en la cabeza de la castaña era tan aturdidora como inesperada.

- solo seré otra más para ti¿cierto? – cuestiono inesperadamente, provocando que el rubio interrumpiese la complicada labor de desabotonar con sus calidos labios la blusa de Granger.

- ¿Por qué habrías de serlo?

- nadie podría enamorarse de mi supongo… - respondió con tristeza

- ¿Por qué?

- no lo sé… pienso que nadie nunca podrá enamorarse de mi… cuando todo esto acabe tú construirás tu vida lejos de mi; encontraras a alguna chica con curvas perfectas, mucho dinero y de sangre limpia… te casaras con ella; quizás tengan hijos y yo no seré ni un recuerdo – argumento con melancolía al esconder su mirada

- si en realidad piensas eso, es por que no me conoces del todo – dijo Malfoy con tono serio al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, nunca me has permitido saber nada de ti. Tenemos años de conocernos y apenas se algo de tu vida

- nunca has preguntado…

- de haberlo hecho te habrías molestado – comento Hermione al sentarse y cubrir suavemente su cara con la palma de sus manos para evitar ver la mirada tan dura que Malfoy le dirigía

- yo no se como demostrar mis sentimientos – dijo de pronto – me siento tonto o ridículo. Nadie me enseño a ser cariñoso o a tratar bien a las personas; crecí prácticamente solo… talvez tenia a mis padres pero ellos siempre se encontraban aislados en su propio mundo. Desearía ser normal… desearía no estar solo.

_Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mi seria normal__  
_

Al finalizar aquellas frases el rubio se dejo caer junto a Hermione, viendo directamente sus ojos – yo tampoco quiero estar sola – comento la chica para después abrazar a Draco.

- soy egoísta, vanidoso, impulsivo, terco y muy orgulloso…

- lo sé – murmuro Granger

- al desheredarme, mi padre me dejo en la calle… soy un mortìfago… soy miembro de la orden… podría morir en cualquier momento

- lo sé… - dijo con dificultad

- y no me caracterizo por ser la persona mas fiel del mundo

- lo sé…

- aún así… ¿puedo ser tu novio? – pregunto finalmente Draco Malfoy al agachar su cabeza y dirigir su mirada en dirección contraria a la castaña… para de esta forma ocultar su evidente nerviosismo y exagerado sonrojo

La sangre de Hermione Granger dejo de fluir, su respiración paro y su mundo se nublo… de pronto en solo dos segundos el universo de la chica se transformo en un sitio calido, lleno de esperanza y promesas de un futuro feliz. En su mente solo una voz se hizo presente: "El motivo por el que nací…"

- ¡oh Draco! – grito Mione al lanzarse a los brazos del rubio, ocasionando de esta manera que ambos cuerpos cayeran nuevamente al suelo

Hermione Jane Granger al percatarse de la circunstancia tan comprometedora en que se encontraba no pudo evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa al mismo tiempo que felicitaciones mentales eran procesadas en su cerebro. Ya no importaba nada en ese momento.

A pesar de la leyenda, a pesar de sus diferentes clases sociales o el contradictorio estado de su sangre… a pesar de sus creencias y amigos; Hermione y Draco comenzaron a amarse en silencio y con un singular cariño y devoción jamás profesado… ya que, después de todo… "aquellos que nacieron para estar juntos, tarde o temprano estarán juntos".

Ahora que los dos jóvenes cuerpos se encontraban en iguales condiciones, es decir en ropa interior; la mente de Malfoy no lograba evitar una creciente y evidente emoción… aferrándose casi con desesperación al cuerpo de su compañera.

Por un simple impulso del momento, obedeciendo a una idea en su cabeza; Hermione junto su parte intimas con la del rubio, separadas sólo por la ropa interior que los cubría; comenzando así, un ligero juego de movimiento de caderas coordinado.

Las chispas inundaron todo su cuerpo; para la castaña era increíble aquel descubrimiento: que con sólo una pequeña estimulación, se pudiera experimentar tantas sensaciones juntas.

En ese momento, sólo una cosa estaba clara en sus mentes: se deseaban mutuamente.

_Para darte mucho mas  
Y entregarme por completo._

Granger intensifico el abrazo iniciado por Draco, para después recorrer la espalda del rubio. Este por su parte, se encontraba sumergido en una búsqueda desenfrenada por el broche del sostén de la ex - Gryffindor… cuando sus desesperados esfuerzos tuvieron frutos, abrió meticulosamente el objeto… como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que en plena mañana de navidad a recibido el regalo que con tanta devoción esperaba.

Los adolescentes se separaron por un momento y sorpresivamente para Malfoy, fue Jane quien terminó por quitarse la prenda, para luego volverse a aferrar al cuello del rubio y reanudar el juego de besos con el que habían comenzado. A pesar de que aquella no era la primera vez en que Draco experimentaba los deleites carnales de una mujer, si era la primera vez que experimentaba algo tan delicioso. Estaba totalmente extasiado con el simple roce de los pechos desnudos de la castaña, quien le miraba con completa devoción.

- te amo… - dijo finalmente y con total dificultad al chocar con la mirada de la chica. Hermione solo pudo responder de una manera… besando delicadamente los suaves labios de Draco mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas… lágrimas de felicidad. La promesa de una dicha ilimitada que le había pronosticado el calido viento de verano por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

Para acortar aun mas la distancia que los separaba, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del rubio… acción que provoco un notorio cambio en el cuerpo del chico

- estas temblando… - comento Hermione

- es la primera vez que hago el amor – respondió un apenado Draco al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una de las mejillas de su compañera – he tenido muchas veces sexo… pero esta es la primera vez que hago el amor…

Mirando tiernamente a Jane un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas comenzó a emerger, mientras su respiración se mezclaba con unos pequeños jadeos. Con timidez deslizo sus finos dedos hasta la entrepierna de su acompañante, escuchando como ligeros gemidos de placer luchaban por ser reprimidos. Pero algo sorprendió a Draco, pues ahora Hermione introducía su lengua en el oído del rubio. Por su parte, el adolescente se había abierto paso por las pantimedias de la castaña, invadiendo tiernamente la intimidad de Granger, jugando, explorando y regocijándose por los sentimientos tan placenteros que se estaban llevando acabo en ambos cuerpos.

Siendo recorrida suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, el estremecer en su cuerpo no pudo ser evitado.

Para aumentar la excitación de la chica, Draco comenzó a besar sus senos; obteniendo como gratificación el descubrimiento de que, los pezones estaban muy duros y sedientos de besos. Se inclinó lentamente y comenzó a darles pequeños mordiscos mientras que con su mano izquierda continuaba descubriendo el interior de la entrepierna de Hermione.

Varios fueron los minutos en que continuaron en aquella placida circunstancia; sin embargo el anhelo de una mayor intimidad emergió en ambos cuerpos produciendo un nuevo cambio en ellos.

Draco Malfoy había ya desprendido a la castaña de cualquier prenda y para regocijó de sus ojos poseía una perfecta visión del desnudo cuerpo de la chica, que lo miraba apenada, deseosa y fascinada. Con tímidos y sugerente movimientos, Hermione comenzó a desplazar su mano por la columna del rubio hasta llegar a los boxers que este llevaba aun para después bajarlos con lentitud; cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus manos, uno de sus pies fue el encargado de terminar de quitárselo...

La lengua de la chica pasó por el torso del Mortífago, llegando a su rostro y dirigiéndose a su oreja: la lamió, la mordió y le lanzó un gemido al sentir las manos del rubio en su interior. Desde ese momento, el creciente nerviosismo que se había apoderado poco a poco de ella, desapareció. Puesto que, mientras más introducía el rubio, sus dedos en la chica, más seguridad tenía que el momento en que se uniría con él, se acercaba.

- Hermione… Jane… - dijo suavemente en un ligero gemido para después mirarla a los ojos - ¿estas segura?

- si lo estoy… - argumento la chica al enredar uno de sus dedos en los finos cabellos del albino – no te preocupes por mi… - dijo al recordar el terrible y fracasado intento de Roberto por poseerla – estoy bien… quiero estar contigo… quiero que seas el primero…

- ¿y el ultimo? – pregunto con picardía el ojigris

- el único… - respondió con total sinceridad la chica, para después volver a introducirse en ese mágico mundo al que Malfoy la había guiado con sus caricias y besos

Inesperadamente Draco comenzó a murmurar las palabras de amor que tan desesperadamente Jane necesitaba oír, que tan desesperadamente él necesitaba decir. Entre los besos cada vez más largos y más lentos, y el frecuente choque entre sus miradas; se produjo una mágica atmósfera, embriagadora, mucho más fuerte y chispeante que la que pudiese ocasionar cualquier champán francés de importación.

- Jane – jadeó el rubio, apartándose y mirándole con ojos inflamados - eres sólo una niña… la perfecta combinación entre un ángel y un demonio ¿Por qué a veces eres tan inocente y otras tantas una fiera? - cuestiono Draco y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a besar nuevamente a la chica.

Piel contra piel, los cuerpos se estrecharon, manteniéndose juntos al principio y temblando de entusiasmo en espera de la mutua entrega. El menor contacto de sus labios o de sus manos provocaba una corriente eléctrica. Hermione deseaba ardientemente entregarse por entero, no con ternura, sino con la misma furia que mostraba Malfoy, en su afán de encontrar el mismo paroxismo que ella buscaba.

Cuando el rubio lo creyó apropiado, introdujo lenta y cuidadosamente su miembro en Jane, provocando en esta un estremecer total, causando un dolor sumamente placentero en ella. Lo que sucedió a continuación es una tarea imposible de describir puesto que, solo aquellos que hayan tenido la dicha de consumar su amor podrán entender las sensaciones tan maravillosas que surgían por cada poro de sus cuerpos. La coordinada danza que se estaba llevando acabo entre embestidas y tiernas caricias seria tan inolvidable como irrepetible…

- ¡Ven a mí, ven a mi!... Jane… - gimió Draco

El cuerpo resbaladizo del rubio no evitaba hacer que Granger sintiera su enorme esfuerzo de contención, mientras seguía llamándole. Después de lanzar un gruñido, no resistió más. Jane sintió su espasmo repetido, y terminó todo… dejando a la chica en un mundo de idolatría total y completa alegría… Hermione podía decir ahora que había tocado las estrellas.

El momento tan soñado que durante todo ese tiempo había deseado, sobrepaso en gran medida sus expectativas. Había alcanzado la cima, oía repique de campanas, se sentía estallar, como había estallado él dentro de ella. Ahora ya no importaba nada… todas las lágrimas que había derramado tenían su justo pago en aquel momento. Para Hermione ya nada importaba… el mundo bien podía desaparecer en aquel instante y no se inmutaría.

* * *

- ¡basta ya! – dijo Jane con una sonrisa

- ¿o qué? – la reto Malfoy mientras descendía su mano izquierda hasta el trasero de la chica

- o… no volveré a permitir que me toques

- lo dudo mucho…

- ¿por que?

- porque tu también me desearas… sabes también como yo que una sola vez nunca es suficiente – le murmuro seductoramente al odio

- no eres tan maravilloso como crees – le informo Granger con una sonrisa de superioridad

- no tienes derecho a juzgarme – dijo Draco para después besar su mejilla – no tienes con quien compararme – finalizo al sonreírle de manera tranquila - ¿Qué te pareció? – pregunto finalmente el chico de ojos grises

- ¡fue maravilloso! – confeso la castaña al enrojecer – pero como tú lo has dicho, no tengo a nadie con quien compararte - comento en una ligera risita

- espero no haberte lastimado – argumento Draco, sin prestarle atención alguna a la evidente reta de Granger – lo hice tan suave como pude…

- no me lastimaste – respondió totalmente sonrojada la chica

- ¿como te sientes?

- bien… - resolvió Jane para después notar como una evidente desilusión se apoderaba de la cara de su ahora amante - Se presume que debería sentirme como herida por un rayo y quedarme rígida y desmayarme, y después deshacerme en átomos que flotarían en el espacio y volverían a juntarse, produciéndome unos escalofríos que me devolverían a la realidad, poniendo estrellas de ensueño en mis ojos... como las que había en los tuyos.

- ¿de donde has sacado todo eso? – cuestiono Draco

- me gusta leer… ¿acaso creías que nunca había leído nada referente al sexo?

Draco Malfoy solo pudo continuar observándola, agradeciendo a la vida por la maravillosa oportunidad que le estaba dando, por la oportunidad de amar y ser amado… por la oportunidad de olvidar su soledad

- no hagas que te quiera demasiado… - comento finalmente y con gran dificultad el chico.

Granger lo sabia, sabia los esfuerzos inimaginables que hacia Draco para poder pronunciar aquellas palabras; para intentar explicarle que lo decía en serio, como si pudiera dañarle si lo hacía - Procuraré amarte de la manera que tú quieras.

* * *

- tantas mentiras… tantos secretos… ¿porque no pudieron ser sinceros¿acaso solo me han utilizado desde un principio?

- todos hemos sido utilizados Harry…

- ¡pero no lo entiendes¡yo creía en ellos!, confiaba en Remus, en Tonks… en tu padre… ahora no tengo nada en que creer… nadie en quien confiar… Hermione bien podría ser algún pariente de Voldemort y Ron ha intentado matarme… y mis tíos… ¡mi única familia a muerto!. Estoy verdaderamente solo…

- puedes confiar en mi… yo nunca… jamás te engañare… Harry, yo seré tu familia

- ¿aun me amas?

- jamás podría dejar de hacerlo

- Ginny… perdona todo el daño que te he causado… por favor perdóname – suplico el moreno mientras se acurrucaba en el calido abrazo de la pelirroja

- no tengo nada que perdonarte Harry… nada… - dijo la pelirroja para después depositar un tierno beso en la frente del chico al mismo tiempo que las campanas comenzaban a retumbar por todo el castillo indicando la hora.

Diez en punto de la noche…

* * *

La terrible y brutal pelea que había comenzado horas atrás había por fin llegado a su fin, teniendo como obvios vencedores a los participantes del Sabbat.

Cadáveres desollados, litros de sangre regados en el piso y gimoteantes suplicas eran solo una ligera muestra de la escena que estaba presenciando aquel rubio platinado. Lucius Malfoy contemplaba satisfecho su obra maestra.

- ya está aquí – argumento la voz de una chica

- perfecto… ahora solo nos corresponde atacar Hogwarts… Bellatrix se encuentra haciendo guardia

- ¿no deberíamos esperar a Zabini?

- no lo creo – dijo Lucius – se de muy buena fuente que el no podrá acompañarnos… pero que eso no te preocupe… después de todo es a mi hijo a quien amas… no a ese negro. Andando…

- si… señor – finalizo la morena.

Pansy Parkinson era ya una chica con rencores inimaginables para su corta edad; no poseía escrúpulos y sus sentimientos casi siempre eran fomentados por su mascara de vanidad… mascara que solo ocultaba el gran vació interno que poseía. Pero la chica no solo contaba con esas inusuales características… no, lo que predominaba en ella, era una insaciable sed de amor. Sentir el amor que sus padres le habían negado, sentir el amor que ella misma se había negado… y es que, no puedes esperar que alguien te ame, si tú no te amas primero. Pero aquella era una lección que Parkinson no llegaría a conocer hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

El pacto que tan tontamente había iniciado la llevaría a una muerte prematura.

* * *

_Y pues... que les ha parecido?, me exedi? me falto algo??, vamos por favor escrivan comentarios para saber que tan pateticamente fracase en mi lemon T.T. Bueno... dejando a un lado mis inseguridades, pasemos a los agradecimientos._

**harrymaniatica**: bueno, espero haverte complacido querias escenas entre Draco y Mione, pues ya als tuviste xD ojala y te hayan gustado T.T deja mas reviwes para saber que te parecio ok? pls.

**_Kaoru Riddle:_ **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior T.T en vdd no te parecio largo??? buuua es que yo tengouna terrible tendencia de hablar y hablar y hablar... en fin, tks por el comentario espero dejes mas.

_**fery :**_ Bueno, espero no haverte desesperado al tardar tanto en actualizar pero en vdd necesitava que todo quedara peeeerfecto y creo que con este capitulo si lo consegui... gracias mil por pasar la voz con respecto ami fic! no sabes cuanto aprecio eso en vdd T.T. Gracias por tus comentario y pls pls deja mas reviews!.

**natisluna** Pues te doy la ams coordial bienvenida al circulo d emis fans jajajaja que egolatra yo, no?. No ya, en seiro te agradesco infinitamente por tu comentario . Si, es algo triste el como manejan a la pobre de Luna pero bueno... eso, ya es arena de otro costal xD. Todos los que estan sinedo manipulados es porque en vdd nunca han tenido confianza a lo que tenian... es comun en el ser humano sentirse inseguro pero en el caso de estos personajes (llamanse, Luna, Ron, Zabini, Snape, etc...) son sus debilidades lo que jsutamente hace que sean tan facilnmente manipulables... un fianl tragico... pues no, no va a tener... de hecho estava pensando muy seriamente en ahcer continuaciond e este fic pero claro, eso solo depende de los deseos de ustedes, que me leen.. en fin, gracias por el comentario, espero leerte nuevamente.

**princesaartemisa** que bien que te haya gustado tanto T.T buuua que alegria. De veras deveirtas que te gustan las partes comicas que em invento??? buuua eso me hace mil millines de veces ams feliz, gracias en vdd gracias. Deja mas comentarios va? tks por este.

**PaolaLissete**: ahi hermanita que puedo decirte?? en vdd que fue un mega testamento loq ue em dejaste xD jejej bueno al menso tu si te acuerdas de mi... no se, siento que la otra hermana ya no me quiere T.T buuuua pero bueno eso es asunto aparte... en fin, vallamos a tus preguntas .

La relacion entre Snape y Lily... te confieso que me la pense miles de ves antes de decidirme a escrivir y vovlerla realidad ye s que si, a varias personas supognoq eu les parec eun tanto raro peor bueno T.T a mi me pareic alo mas logico... como dijsite: el motivo por el cual Sevrus odia a Harry.

La amistad entre Draco y Ginny ah vdd que es "tierna"? jajajaja bueno yo nunca nats habia pensado en que ese par pudiera ser amigo pero llego un momento en el que dije, porque no?. Y bvueno creo que el rsutlaod a sido bastante favorable, Draco por fin poco se hace de verdaderos amigos que vaya que el ahcian falta... bueno asi es la vida, despues de todo nadie esta totalmente solo... o si o.O?

Siii es original muy orginal la idea de Myrtle aunque si te soy cincera esa fue una de las primeras cosa sque em apso por la cabeza al inciar este fic xD.

Ron... ah realemten no puedo decir nada de Weasley porque en el siguiente capitulo algo hara.. algo cambiara... asi que.. sh...

Referente al capitulo 19, aqui vamos con las aclaraciones .

El hijo de Selene y Helio... ahhhh esa tambien es una sorpresa pero igual y ya varios ya como que se dieorn cuenta de que onda con ese asunto... ahh danny me va a matar por eso... en fin xD. Si, si MIone pobre MIone... esta muy muy cerca el moemtno en que descubra todo.. y va a estallar al bomba atomica ahi si u.u

Me alegra estar descriviendo d emanera correcta la psique de Draco, pero dentro de poco habra un capitulo especial en el que descrivire con lujo de detalles la situacion emtnal de todos, tambien mostare varios recuerdos... ah sera mi "obra maestra" . Y es que, bueno yo considero que todos somos productos sde las circunsacia speuto que no podemos elegir a neustros padres ni familia... desafortunadamente muchos de nosotros sufrimos al tener una familia que no nos comprende.

El encuentro de Lyly y Jane pues.. no, Jane cree que si fue ella la que el paso la info y por eso cuando Regulus la va a buscar Jane dice: lily... pero buenoe so es otra cosa que ya explciare despues xD. Si, mis frasesitas xD para ser sincera en alguans ocaciones sin son total y completamente mias y en otras tantas son frases que he odio y me han parecido acertadas por demas. En fin, miles de gracias por tu testamento, me has hehco muy feliz al gastar tu tiempo en mi, en vdd gracias, ojala y la proxima vez sea asi de alrgo y detallado, ya sabes que tu nucna me aburres .

_**motoko sin log xD**_ : gracias mil por hacerte un espacio y dejarme un review, auqneu nos ea grande loq ue cuenta para mi es que se tomen unos segundos de su vida para hacerme saber que lo que hago les gusta .

beautifly92: si, si, si, Lucius es un miserable, maldito merece morir, como puede se rel padre de uns er tna amravilloso, ahh ahi que matarlo ô.ô ejem.. bueno creo que em proyecte xD (malditos suegros eso es lo que consiguen en uno . ) pero en fin... Con respeto a tu pregunta si, estan ya en la recta final T.T que no hice uan buena cronologia respeto a ello? segun yo en cada capitulo repetia la hora y dia para que no hubiera confucione spero si no lo he ehco bien te pidouna enorme disculpa T.T

Jajajaja si.. los homunculos van algo asi... y ah en el proximo se creara uno nuevo ooops! sorry demaciada info xD jaja pero es que como ya dije, tengo la idea de hace runa continauciond e este fic y va a tratar precisamente sobr elos homunculos.. pero bueno eso es otra cosa y ese proyecto solo se lelvara acabo si ustedes asi lo quieren. Pues como lo peidste.. mi primero lemon XD en el fic... ahh estuve totalmente nerviosa al escrivirlo no se se necesitavan muchas cosas para que fura tna amravilloso como yo me lo habia imaginado... en fin, espero no haverte decepcionado T.T. Como ya te habras dado cuenta varias (si no es que todas) tus hipotesis ya estan siendo realizadas y llevadas acado... enf in, espeor no decepcionarte sigue dejando cometnarios pls pls!!.

Rochelle Kuchiki: goemn si te confunde mis flahs bac T.T en vdd lamento si no soy lo suficientmetne coherente perdon, juro que trabaje en eso, gracias por tu coemtnario .

_**nathalie :**_ gracias por tus deseos, esperemos que alcanze mas de 100 reviews T.T rogare por ello, pero bueno con tu ayuda seguro lo consigo mas rapido ais que pls deja mas comentarios ok???

_**karen :**_ gracias, que lindas T.T en vdd mil gracias ya se ganaron su pedacito de cielo, ya las quiero mas que ayer xD jajajaja si, por favor diganle a todo cuanto puedna sobre mi fic, quiero ser popular xD jajaja es que en vdd saber que les gusta lo que hago me hace infinitamente feliz pro loq ue jamas me cansare de agradecer sus comentarios .

_**Rinni** _: tks so much, esta bien escrivire mas

_**Karen :**_ divino? ah que lindo se oye eso tut amibne me regala sun pedacito del cielo T.T que tierna buuua soy feliz pls deja mas comentarios .

_**Yayis34 :**_ eto... todos dicen que la leyenda es triste T.T buuua xD ya no se si es bueno o malo xD en fin, gracias por el cometnario

_**alexa :**_ ahi que bonito nombre tienes (y eso que no estoy siendo barbera con mi culñada xD) jaja pero bueno muchas mcuhas gracias por tu comentairo y ya no te comas las uñas xD no es bueno para tus dientes xD jaja gracias,nuevamente y pls deja mas cometnario oks?

Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo en realidad tuve poco reviews T.T otro motivo mas para tardarme en actualizar ¬¬ muajajaja en fin.. coo ya dije anteriorment,e meintras mas rapido y mas coemtnarios tenga mas rapido actualizo!, asi que si para el vienres no tengo miniño mis 100 reviewds no subo nada ô.ô naaa ntc no soy tan mala; lo que si es que les suplico que dejen cometnarios sin improtar si son alrgos o cortos a mi loq ue me interesa es sbaer que els gusta lo que hago, pls aunqeu sea digan algo como: ta güeno. y ay cone so yo sere feliz... en fin, sin mas que decirles m,e despido, tks por su tiempo . Ciao.


	21. Sexo, Pudor y Lagrimas II

_Si, bien ok... yo se lo que ustedes estarán pensado; seguramente mas de uno de ustedes quiere asesinarme o como minimo mandarme un cruciatus, vdd?. Mil millones de disculpas por no haver actualizado antes!, pero en vdd estaba sumamente ocupada; osea la escuela, mis probremas existenciales, la familia... todo se junto!. En vdd me disculpo, se que yo habia prometido que mientras mas reviews tuviera mas rapido actualizaria pero... todo se me fue de las manos u.u perdon. Hablando de eso, no tengo forma alguna de agradecerles por loq ue han hecho T.T osea estoy super hiper mega feliz!!! gracias gracias; tambien se que el habia prometido uan sorpresa eje... pero que creen? aun no esta completa xD jeje pero estoy trabajando duramente en ella; ahora cada minuto y segundo de mis tiempos libres los dedico a crear la sorpresa T.T por favor tengan un poquitito mas de paciencia. Miren, hagamos algo ok?, en muestra de lo apenada que me encuentro, compartire algo con ustedes... quizas algunos ya hayan leido o sepan lo que les voy a mostrar pero igual vale la pena que lo chequen ok?. Vayan a esta page http:// proyectodh. blogspot .com (perdon si la separo pero no puedo arriesgarme a que esta cosa no ponga correctamente el link) y pues... despues de eso hablamos ok??? creo que no se arrepentiran T.T espero._

_Bueno... una vez pedidas las disculpas correspondientes procedo a hablarles del fic. Miren... sinceramente habia dudado muchisimos en subir este capitulo puesto que esta muy fuerte (una amiga me dijo que hasta asqueroso xD), pero era realmente necesario... no se como habran tomado la escena de amor de Herm y Draco (bueno si, si se algunos me lo dijeron pero otros...) en fin.. En este capitulo ahi 3 asesinatos realmente fuertes, por lo que le suplico a todas aquellas mentes y estomagos debiles, que NO lo lean... realmente no es algo trascendente... pero si necesario para mostrarles que tan malo es Helio... el punto es que si se saltan el asesinato igual podran comprender la historia, quizas haya algun dialogo entre Helio y Ron que tengan importancia... pero para facilitarles las cosas subrayare lo que si pueden leer ok?.  
_

_El final del capitulo es un tanto confuso pero no se desesperen que yo en el siguiente capitulo explico todo ok?.  
_

_ Ahora... ejem... no tengo cara para pedir esto pero... ¿pueden dejar comentarios? si... por fis... T.T miren que yo juro que entendere que no lo hagan, pero si ahi un poquito de compasion en sus corazoncitos lo haran ¿vdd?. En fin... me despido prometiendoles que ahora si para el proximo capitulo (el cual actualizare mucho mas rapido que este) tendran su sorpresa... mientras vayan a la page que les puse..._

_P.D: espero que la espera haya valido la pena... digan si el capitulo esta bien._

_P.d2: por cierto je.. un poco fuera de tema ¿que les ha parecido la peli? yo en vdd la odie ¬¬U espere tanto para tan pocos segundos de Malfoy . y del libro mejor no les pregunto hasta que hayan visitado la page que les puse jejeje... nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**_SEXO, PUDOR Y LAGRIMAS _**

El hedor que se respiraba en la habitación era insoportable. La sangre se encontraba decorando las paredes de aquel apestoso lugar, y en el centro, el cuerpo de un pobre desalmado estaba siendo sometido a las peores atrocidades que se puedan pensar. Junto a él, se encontraba su agresor.

En ese mismo momento, el inescrupuloso ser tomo un martillo empleado por sus ancestros para desnucar el ganado, lo levantó al aire y le asestó un terrible mandoble en la boca. La sangre estalló. Los dientes y labios estaban partidos. Las encías totalmente desgarradas. El desgraciado emitió un alarido de dolor que podría haber estremecido a cualquier persona pero con su verdugo no ocurrió así… pues dentro de su cuerpo ya no quedaba ningún signo de humanidad.

Helio era un ente creador del caos y sufrimiento; hacia más de 5 siglos que dentro de su fragmentada alma no era emitido ningún sentimiento calido. Era poseedor de múltiples apodos y leyendas, cada una mas retorcida que la anterior… pero solo pocos conocían la verdad de su ser.

Una de sus compulsiones más aterradoras era quizás, a la hora de empezar su macabro pasatiempo… colocarse una máscara de cuero, que el mismo había elaborado a partir de los trozos de piel del cuerpo de su primera víctima, una niña de 3 años.

Tras el tremendo grito de dolor, Helio exigió el cesar del berreo en su corderito; esté al no obedecer provoco un mayor enfado y para que dejara de moverse optó por clavar sus extremidades a la mesa donde yacía desdentado y sanguinolento.

A continuación Helio comentó en tono jocoso:

- Es ahora cuando comienza el auténtico juego. Te voy a dar una lección de anatomía – Con movimientos tranquilos abrió un cajón sacó su más preciada reliquia. Su máscara de cuero humano. La encajó en su rostro con sutil cuidado y suma devoción; en verdad disfrutaba de aquel ritual… necesario para iniciar su carnicería.

El pelirrojo se agachó un momento para coger algo que parecía ser un enchufe y lo conectó. Un chirriante sonido se hizo presente en la deplorosa habitación. Una especie de batidora resonó. La víctima, que desconocía la procedencia de aquel ensordecedor ruido, supuso, entre convulsiones, que nada bueno debía ser. Finalmente el hombre ojos color sangre levantó su nuevo juguete.

Un taladro de grandes dimensiones por fin pudo ser vislumbrado por la aterrorizada victima. Helio apuntó hacia el cráneo y meticulosamente lo fue insertando en plena sien. Sangre y litros de líquidos residentes en el interior del cráneo saltaron al exterior derramándose por la mesa e impregnando la máscara del pelirrojo; quien saco la lengua para degustar una gota, mezcla de sangre y de líquido cefalorraquídeo, que corría por su mejilla. La gota se transformo en una nueva explosión de sabor desconocida por el dios…

La agonizante victima se encontraba ya, al borde de la inconsciencia y de manera involuntaria; a consecuencia del dolor y del pánico, se hizo sus heces encima, detalle que no resultó grato para el victimario.

Como una exhalación, Helio bajó cuidadosamente los pantalones de su "conejillo de indias", tomo los excrementos para después conducirlos hacia la deformada boca de la víctima. Los introdujo con paciencia irritante y cuidado extremo… mas, al percatarse que el aparato digestivo del hombre ya no funcionaba y por tanto ya no podía tragar; propició con el puño cerrado un violento empellón, con el fin de facilitarle la digestión. Fue algo brutal.

La violencia del golpe hizo que el hombre de piel canela hundiera su puño hasta el mismísimo estómago del pobre desgraciado. Cuando el abominable agresor cayó en la cuenta de donde tenía la mano, no dudó en agarrar los órganos y sacarlos por el mismo deformado orificio por donde había introducido el puño. El epigastrio, al sacarlo, continuó con sus movimientos peristálticos que actuaron como una bomba… bomba que expulsaba cantidad de jugos, sangre e incluso una masa viscosa amarillenta que Helio fácilmente reconoció como parte de los alimentos que en aquel momento poseía el estómago.

Cansado de ver llorar al hombre, le arrancó los ojos con sus propias uñas; repitió el atroz acto con los genitales, que fueron arrancados de cuajo.

Tras arrancarle los genitales, quedó al descubierto la vejiga de la orina… la mente de Helio concebid una "nueva y brillante idea". Pensó entonces que si estiraba de la vejiga extraería de su interior la mayor parte de los intestinos… el acto fue llevado a cabo. Con un terrible estirón que originó todo un documental de convulsiones en su víctima; tal y como lo había calculado, a sus pies, formando una inmensa plasta, se encontraban tanto intestino delgado como grueso. Estaba disfrutando más que nunca.

Para finalizar ya su faena, cogió su arma más preciada, una sierra mecánica. La encendió a toda prisa.

En la cara de lo que antes fuera Ron Weasley, se veía una macabra expresión de placer…

Una pierna fue destazada, luego otra, más tarde un brazo y finalmente la cabeza. Se produjo una estampida de sangre y viscosidades… como si el cuerpo de su víctima hubiera reventado. Todo se torno del color de los ojos de Helio… rojo. Las paredes se inundaron de residuos y pequeños trozos de carne y grasa humana.

Una vez terminada la faena se marcho a su cama, después de rezar sus oraciones se dispuso a dormir… sin prestar mayor atención al tercer residente de la habitación… sin pensar que este estropearía sus planes.

Ronald Billius Weasley había presenciado aquella macabra escena… y para su sorpresa también había disfrutado inigualablemente los actos cometidos por el dios.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- ¿has?... hemos, querrás decir… - respondió con simplicidad el adulto joven – durante mucho tiempo… mas de 5 siglos para ser exactos, hemos acabado con vidas humanas, aterrorizado pueblos y enterrado países enteros… esto no ha sido mas que un vago recuerdo de algún juego que en alguna ocasión realice… perdón, realizamos.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? – inquirió con temor, el adolescente

- por que tú eres yo, yo soy tú… ambos somos uno. Soy lo que otros llamarían tu subconsciente… tus más bajos deseos y tus más profundos sentimientos. Aquella voz que te incita a matar, aquel personaje que te permite odiar… quien te concede la gloria… y quien te introduce a un mundo de sombras. Yo soy Ron Weasley… pero tú me puedes decir Helio – sentencio finalmente el dios.

- no es cierto… todo es mentira… yo no odio a nadie… yo nunca he deseado matar a nadie… - sollozo Weasley – yo soy bueno… yo… yo… yo no puedo ser tú.

- pobre, pobre Ron... negar tu verdadera esencia no hará mas que causar problemas… talvez… algunos recuerdos más logren despertar tu instinto asesino… ¿o negaras que disfrutaste del esplendoroso color sangre? – tras finalizar su pregunta chasqueo con desgana sus dedos y para sorpresa de Ron, la habitación en la que se encontraban muto drástica y velozmente a un sitio diferente en apariencia pero rodeado por la misma aura maliciosa.

"Tarde, tarde, esta hija de puta, siempre tarde…".

- ¿quieres un trago? – pregunto una de las meseras de aquel bar. La espectacular mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos, denotando así que, no estaba serena.

Sin dificultad alguna, el pelirrojo pudo reconocer que su cuerpo transpiraba una droga de lo más popular por aquella época… "¡mejor!, solo así un tío como yo podía pensar en conocer a una chica tan jodidamente bonita".

Lentamente el embriagante aroma de la mujer fue impulsando al dios a sacear su libido, olvidando de esta forma a la cita que tendría aquella noche.

Sin saber correctamente que decir, comenzó a entablar una amena charla con la chica. Para la buena fortuna de Helio; el cada minuto más lamentable estado de la mesera le permitía descerrajarle besos a tornillo y meter su mano en los pantalones de la mujer.

Las parafilias del dios pronto emergieron. El creciente odio que sentía hacia el pantalón de la chica comenzaba a ser más fuerte que la excitación que esta le causaba. Lentamente y sin consideración alguna; Helio inicio una serie de ligeros golpes y pellizcos en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Una vez el contacto comenzó a profundizar; ella tubo que contraer sus músculos al ir apartándole lenta e inexorablemente de su lado… hecho que ocasiono inevitablemente un encender de emociones en el dios. Sin poder contener su impulso y sin pensar en las obvias consecuencias que este ocasionaría; Helio golpeo con puño cerrado el fino rostro de la mesera. Ahora sangraba por la nariz y sus ojos ya no eran vidriosos sino cristalinos por la saturación de lágrimas; ella no entendía lo que pasaba. El pelirrojo entonces, se encontró en una situación bastante peculiar, sentimientos encontrados en su cuerpo luchaban ferozmente por una indiscutible victoria. El enfado gano… y con esté, la sociopatía del hombre.

Con su natural facilidad para la manipulación logro convencerla de que, aquello había sido un terrible error. La chica simplemente asintió pidiendo retirarse de aquel lugar; pero Helio argumento "no es recomendable irte sola a casa". Después de varios minutos de conversación la pareja caminaba rumbo al apartamento de la mesera.

- Lely… - dijo de pronto la joven – me llamo Lely… - al dirigir una tímida mirada al adulto joven, quien solo la veía como si de una simple presa se tratase… con una pizca de diversión pero mayormente con indiferencia; sin respeto alguno por su vida.

La ira del dios se iba incrementando por momentos, sin embargo la mujer parecía no percatarse de ello. Al llegar a su casa, un chalet en el límite del pueblo, con dos columnas a los lados de la puerta principal; Helio acaricio tiernamente su mejilla.

- eres simplemente encantadora… - expreso mostrando una picara sonrisa - pero no eres ella… no eres Lilith… - el rostro de la chica mostró la impresión que ese comentario había terminado causando en ella - eres linda y me has concedido un momento de diversión… - el pelirrojo tomo firmemente la nuca de Lely – por eso; casi hasta podría decir que lamento hacer esto… - aprovechando el instante de confusión, lanzo su cara contra una de esas columnas de piedra blanca.

"No pensé que esto fuera a hacer tanto ruido" se dijo tras el impacto con la roca. La simpática cara se fue deslizando de arriba abajo dejando un manchurrón de sangre impresionante… la luz de la entrada se encendió. Helio notó entonces que pequeños trozos de su cara se habían pegado a la rugosa columna con el restregón al caer. Un inesperado percance sin lugar a dudas…

No había tiempo para correr, ni para pensar. La puerta se abrió de par en par, la luz se hizo presente y con está, quien con toda seguridad era la madre de la mesera. El parecido entre una y otra era tremendo; su cara de sorpresa se volvió tumefacta en un segundo… poco menos de lo que tardo Helio en darle varios puñetazos en la cara y una patada en la cabeza. Con suma prisa las metió en la casa, mientras pensaba largamente… repasando todas sus opciones; al final decidió que lo mejor (por no decir lo más fácil) era matarlas.

Sin desperdiciar un solo segundo, buscó algo con lo que llevar a cabo su recién tramado plan. A su paso encontró cuerdas, un buen cuchillo de cocina, y una sartén… "¿Para que cojones cogí la sartén?, supongo que estoy nervioso…". Ató y amordazo a ambas, comenzando así su macabro encubrimiento.

La primera victima seria la madre…

Clavo el cuchillo una vez en el estomago, degustando como la camarera se retorcía al presenciar la tortura hacia la madre que la parió. Pero la alegría de Helio pronto se esfumo… estaba llenándolo todo de sangre. Y sin ya una gota de paciencia, no pudo mas con la espera… clavándole el cuchillo nuevamente, mas profundo y con mas fuerza; la madre dejo de revolverse un momento para después comenzar a tener convulsiones echando sangre por la boca.

"Esto si es un espectáculo Dantesco".

La hija, con aquel panorama intento gritar hasta quedarse afónica en menos de treinta segundos, los esfuerzos por chillar eran asombrosos… tanto que produjeron una interesante reacción en el pelirrojo. Decidió terminar rápidamente con la masacre, para no prolongar el sufrimiento… este acto denotaba que Helio aun no poseía el control total sobre su nueva reencarnación… una tenue luz de esperanza brillo en la iris azul de Ron.

- Aunque esa sensación de grandeza que te da ser el dueño de los sentimientos de una persona cuando se enamoran de ti y tú lo sabes, esta aquí multiplicada por mil y elevada al cuadrado… porque son dos, dos cuerpos a mi entera disposición… – le susurro al oído. Ronald pudo sentir tristemente como concordaba con él.

Al no ser grato el resultado que el cuchillo estaba provocando, volvió a la cocina para buscar algo más rápido y contundente. Mientras revolvía todo, los mascullidos de la muchacha inundaron la casa. Al retornar, Lely insultaba muy retadoramente al Dios. Helio perdió el control… decidiendo así, que la chica seria para el final.

Weasley tan solo se perdía en un mar de sensaciones, inexploradas hasta el momento… pero bien arraigadas adentro a juzgar por el esplendoroso brillo en su mirada con cada nueva salpicadura de sangre…

Como si supiera que alguien lo estaba observando; el pelirrojo que una hora antes estuviese coqueteando con la mesera, se esmero que con sus siguientes acciones. A la madre consciente pero moribunda le giro a manera de que su hija no pudiera ver lo que le estaba haciendo… pero si escuchar sus horribles gritos.

Deslizo el cuchillo alrededor de sus parpados, luego tiro suavemente y… de pronto se veían los globos oculares por completo; la madre no paraba de moverlos en todas direcciones y de agitar la cabeza. Le giro para que su hija pudiera contemplar la obra… entonces fue cuando descubrió que la chica con la cara cubierta de sangre semiseca y pedazo de brecha en la frente (que dejaba al descubierto buena parte de hueso entre blanquecino y amarillento), ya no le resultaba tan atractiva…

"Esto me va a facilitar la tarea de reventarle la puta cara hasta que deje de respirar".

"Apiadándose" de la señora, dejo que descansara por un rato; poniendo manos a la obra con la desgraciada de la hija. Una pequeña figura llamo la atención del adulto joven… un pájaro carpintero en bronce. Tomándolo por la base, comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza con el pico… Lely en un intento por defenderse, inicio una sarta de patadas y manoteos... provocando aun más la ira de su verdugo. Helio tuvo que sujetarle fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo contra el pecho para que los golpes dieran más o menos en el mismo sitio.

"La única manera de hacerle un agujero en condiciones…"

- ¿has oído hablar de la trepanación? – cuestiono la figura tenebrosa detrás del menor de los Weasley - pues es lo que estas a punto de ver…

Martilleando una y otra vez con el piquito de la figurita, por fin dio con algo blando… al meter un poco su meñique para cerciorarse de haber encontrado aquello que con tanta ansiedad buscaba, una enigmática sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Ahora estaba hurgando en su cerebro… para su satisfacción, pronto descubrió que si metía un poco más el dedo convulsionaba una pierna, si lo movía a la derecha tencionaba un brazo… sin embargo, como ocurre siempre con Helio, la aburrición llego con facilidad y rapidez extraordinaria.

Pronto descubrió que hacia poco mas que eso; caras "graciosas", gemidos raros y posiciones excepcionales… pero, nada que interesara realmente al Dios. Decido prestar atención nuevamente a la otra mujer.

La madre ya no se movía, sin embargo aun respiraba. Molesto por aquel hecho; la desato, tumbándola en el suelo boca abajo para después clavarle el cuchillo lo más profundamente posible… tanto que, pudo girar la muñeca y sentir así, partir una vértebra. Al sacar el objeto, este se había mellado.

Una "nueva y brillante idea" cruzo por la mente del Dios. Hundió los dedos de su mano derecha para tomar con firmeza lo que parecía ser la columna… al tirar de está, la carne de la espalda se rasgo y apareció una especie de escalera de hueso, carne y otras materias asquerosas e incalificables. Helio degusto mentalmente la escena… sin percatarse de que, sus voyeristas admiradores hacían lo propio… Ron Weasley sentía un gozo indescriptible.

La hija ya no gritaba, ahora ya no insultaba, solo lloraba… Con tedio, el pelirrojo miro el reloj. "Todo esta durando demasiado".

Para culminar su noche de diversión, decidió probar algo nuevo. Abrió la boca con una de las vértebras de su madre, de manera que no pudiera cerrarla. Comenzó a hurgar en su paladar hasta que la chica perdió el conocimiento, y sin permitirle perderse un solo momento de aquel juego macabro; dio ligeros golpes hasta que despertó. Un destornillador que ya hacia sobre la repisa, fue tomado… penetro en su boca, atravesando su paladar por el hueco que antes había hecho. Lely se retorcía, era imposible que se estuviera quieta; ante el Dios, la fuerza que ejercía parecía una mentira. Dos segundos antes de que consiguiera su propósito, ella dejo de moverse. Ahora casi medio destornillador salía por el agujero de la cabeza.

- Por fin el juego está terminado – sentencio el ser que había transportado a Ron a aquel escenario – la satisfacción de ver morir algo por tus propias manos es una de las pocas alegrías en nuestra vida…- dijo para después tronar sus dedos y desaparecer, dejando a un pelirrojo en estado de shock.

* * *

- ¡rojo como la sangre! – grito el ojiazul al caer de su cama 

- buenas noches señor, veo que por fin a despertado… justo a tiempo – dijo su anciano acompañante al mirar el reloj de su bolsillo – Colagusano… es tu turno

* * *

Amor, amistad, vida, devoción, cariño, lealtad… felicidad… familia… palabras que dolían hoy mas que nunca dentro de su corazón destrozado; un corazón que latía débilmente intentando controlar la parte mas obscura, mas aterradora de su alma. Para aquellas personas con pesares tan fuertes como los que ella sufría, solo había una salida. 

- la muerte… solo la muerte es capaz de curar cualquier grieta en el alma. – dijo una pequeña niña

- no quiero morir – suplico la chica sentada en el suelo mientras encogía un poco sus piernas para poder abrazarlas

- tarde o temprano morirás… es el destino que compartimos todos… y al final; hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte ¿no?

- ¿por que no puedo ser feliz?, yo solo quiero ser feliz… pero eso nadie lo entiende… yo me esfuerzo… en verdad que me esfuerzo por ser normal, ser como los otros… pero incluso papá me rechazo… Ronald también lo hizo

- Ronald… Ronald… Ronald… por favor Luna… sigues sin darte cuenta – pronuncio en tono jocoso la pequeña

- ¿cuenta de que? – cuestiono confundida la ojiazul al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie

- gastas tanta energía intentando encajar con el resto de la gente… eres patética… pobre pobre Luna… el sitio en que ahora nos corresponde vivir… tan despreciable escoria que nos rodea… hemos sido arrastradas hacia esta absurda guerra. Poder, dinero, ambición, trascendencia… todo con lo que los simples humanos sueñan… sin importar si son muggles o brujos…

- la guerra… la guerra es algo que no me compete… Harry Potter tendrá que luchar contra Voldemort, yo no tengo nada que ver… esta no es mi guerra – gimió la rubia al estar frente a la niña de ojos dorados

- por el contrario, tú estas relacionada… ¿no lo ves?, solo quieren utilizarnos… esos inútiles de la Orden planean utilizarnos… sin saber que ellos mismos son utilizados. Dumbledore… lo que antes era Albus Dumbledore ha comenzado a reunir sus piezas… Voldemort pretende construir un mundo limpio… ja… posiblemente sea él quien mas risa me causa… en el fondo solo es otro niño pequeño suplicando por cariño… y también está… claro, Lucius Malfoy…

- ¡te equivocas! – Exclamo Lovegood frente a un espejo – ellos solo buscan a Harry… el mas importante siempre es Harry

- ¡ilusa! – Grito con ensordecedora fuerza la albina – si bien, Potter es una pieza fundamental en el plan de cada uno de ellos… también requieren de nuestra ayuda... y es que la unión hace la fuerza¿no es así?. Harry James Potter no podrá vencer solo al Lord… ¿acaso Harry hubiese llegado hasta aquí él solo?

- no… - respondió inmediatamente Luna que veía ahora fijamente el objeto

- no… exacto… siempre ha sido ayudado por otros… siempre se a aprovechado de los triunfos de otros… sacrificando la vida de otros… - dijo la niña que se encontraba dentro del espejo.

"Selene". La identidad oculta de Lovegood… el verdadero sacrifice ahora le miraba atrapada dentro de un espejo… quizás el ultimo y débil intento de la rubia por detenerle… esfuerzo que muy pronto llegaría a su fin, cuando la ultima campanada de media noche sonara.

- Ronald…

- así es, Luna… Ronnie también ha sido utilizado por Jimmy… Potter ha expuesto la vida de Weasley en innumerables ocasiones… a Harry no le importa que Ron muera… él no es su amigo… - susurro la figura en el espejo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello – él apoya a Hermione…

- ¿Harry solo utiliza a Ronald¿Harry apoya a Hermione? – pregunto una confundía Luna para obtener como respuesta un gesto afirmativo por parte de su acompañante - Potter… - murmuro la rubia al apretar fuertemente su puño izquierdo… tanto como para comenzar a sangrar.

- después de todo lo que has hecho por él; lo apoyaste cuando nadie mas le creia, incluso le has brindado consuelo… y mira como te lo agradece, pero puedes vengarte… no podemos permitir que Harry gane… no después de esto…

- ¿unirnos a Voldemort?

- no… sus intereses últimamente han cambiado drásticamente … posiblemente su prioridad en este momento sea Her – mío – ne – comunico con una divertida sonrisa al separar de forma infantil el nombre y notar como la creciente ira de Luna comenzaba a proporcionarle una mayor libertad – esa "sangre sucia" es en realidad la hija de Tom Ryddle… y de… Jane Cole… - profirió rodando los ojos en señal de molestia con el último nombre

- así que¿el padre de Granger?

- ¿no has notado el parecido?. Ambos tan descaradamente retraídos en sus libros, tan "encantadoramente" inteligentes… tan despreciablemente perfectos… las mentes mas brillantes según dicen… - un minuto de silencio invadió el sitio en que se encontraban – Dumbledore esta ahora mas interesado en juntar su valiosa colección que en intentar aliarse con nosotras… lo cual solo deja una opción… Malfoy

- ¡Malfoy! – grito con molestia la ex – ravenclaw – jamás me uniré a un Malfoy

- pero es la mejor opción… pronto los bandos se verán verdaderamente divididos. Y Lucius quiere destruir a Voldemort… y con el a su hija por supuesto, a Potter y la orden… a quienes interfieran en su camino, si nos le unimos…

- Ronald… - musita Luna para después tocar delicadamente el reflejo.

_Y si toco hasta el fondo  
Me sacas de nuevo_

"El primer día de invierno, para empezar todo de nuevo…"; aquella era la frase recurrente en la mente de Selene. Según las expectativas de esta encantadora niña, mañana cuando el calante frío cediera paso a los calidos rayos de sol… la atmósfera respirada en el castillo seria diferente. Los escenarios y alianzas que habían sido creados con tanta devoción y esperaza se romperían definitiva y contundentemente…

Dentro del oscuro cuarto en que se encontraban solo existían dos objetos; el inmaculado espejo en que el alma de Selene tenía una baga representación física y un viejo reloj de pared… un simple recordatorio de todos aquellos planes futuros. Once quince de la noche.

* * *

- ¡tú! – grito frenéticamente Ron mientras buscaba su varita – aléjate de mi… ¿como es posible…? – una pregunta en la mente del pelirrojo rápidamente tomo forma de un miedo latente – ¡tú nos traicionaste! – sentencio con decisión al encontrar su varita y apuntar con esta al cuello del anciano 

- el señor Weasley parece aun no poder recordar nada, el señor Weasley esta confuso… pero yo me encargare de ayudarlo – dijo Colagusano al hacer una ligera reverencia

- no te atrevas a hablarme¡aléjense de mi, largo asquerosa rata de alcantarilla!

- como ordene el señor – Peter retrocedió 3 pasos – pero antes debo informarle que este cuerpo – señalo al anciano que minutos antes había presentado al inesperado visitante - solo obedece sus ordenes… después de todo… los inferi solo obedecen las ordenes de quienes les asesinaron…

- ¡yo no asesine a nadie! – Gimió Ron para después tapar su rostro con las manos – yo no soy un asesino – gimoteo – Ojoloco… ¿tú estas vivo, verdad?

* * *

- pero Harry, no lo entiendo ¿que te hace pensar que Hermione es… familiar de ya-sabes-quien? 

- la foto… la foto de Malfoy – Potter dudo un momento para después continuar con su idea – Cuando Voldemort era aun Tom Ryddle, vivía en un orfanato muggle… esté era dirigido por una mujer… la Señora Cole. Hermione dijo que ese era el apellido de su madre

- oh, pero Harry – pronuncio consoladoramente la pelirroja – muchas personas pueden tener ese apellido… quizás es un apellido común entre muggles… no es algo como Longbottom o Malfoy o Weasley…

- ¿pero no lo entiendes¿acaso soy yo el único que lo ve? – Cuestiono un angustiado Harry – Voldemort y Hermione son tan parecidos… siempre un paso adelante, incapaces de fracasar, premios anuales y perfeccionistas obsesivos

- esas pueden ser simplemente cualidades que comparten… tú también tienes algunos rasgos similares a él… y nadie piensa que seas su pariente – intento argumentar la chica

- ¡pero mi madre no aparece en una foto con él! – Gimió el ojiverde, dejando en completa consternación a Ginny – la fotografía de Malfoy era muggle… una mujer castaña abrazaba tiernamente a Tom

- ¿estás seguro Harry? – pregunto temerosa

- ¡jamás lo olvidaría!, el mismo rostro que asesino a Hepzibah Smith

- no, Harry… ¡Hermione no puede ser descendiente de él!. Dumbledore lo hubiera… - de pronto, como si de un rayo se tratase; una macabra idea, reflejo de un vago pensamiento, acudió a la mente de la ex – Gryffindor - ¿porque?. – miles de lagrimas comenzaron a emerger sobre el calido rostro de Ginny – nos han mentido antes… ¿porque seria diferente ahora?

- Dumbledore no debió saberlo… el jamás nos hubiera ocultado esa información…

- no deberías tenerle en tan alta estima…

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no, a nada – contesto con desanimo la chica; si bien mentirle a Potter era un terrible remordimiento, decirle la verdad sobre su ídolo lo seria aun mas… "Harry no merece sufrir"

- Ginny… - musito el moreno al acercarse provocadoramente a su acompañante

- ¿si, Harry? – pregunto la menor de los Weasley sin poder obtener una respuesta; ahora los tibios labios del ojiverde rozaban tiernamente los suyos.

- solo por ti puedo vivir… eres mi única razón ahora – expuso Potter cerca del oído de la adolescente.- te necesito…

_Por eso me quedo,  
_

Aferrándose a una tabla de salvación, como si fuese un naufrago; Harry comenzó intentar olvidar el dolor y confusión que reinaba ahora su alma… el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley parecía ser el único detonante de su felicidad. Una cura para todos sus males… la salida fácil… pero como bien se sabe, las salidas fáciles no hacen más que causar problemas.

_Me aferro y te quiero a morir_

* * *

Sus pensamientos eran como hojas secas girando en el fuerte viento del odio. Él solo permanecía sentado en la incomoda cama, esperando una respuesta. Después, cuando por fin se decidió a reunir esas hojas secas, para retorcerlas y formar con ellas un cruel palo de bruja; ¡con el cual remover el olvidado brebaje de la venganza!, del sexto hijo de los traidores de sangre… fue cuando Moody hablo. 

- yo soy lo que usted quiera que sea, estoy tan vivo como el señor deseé que yo este… - comunico para sorpresa del pelirrojo

- entonces todo lo que Helio me ha dicho es cierto…

- tan cierto como el señor tenebroso – argumento Colagusano

- soy un asesino… - comunico Ron, con tanta convicción como si se tratase de una simple afirmación en el desayuno.

Pettigrew sonrió satisfactoriamente

- no amo, no debe culparse… la culpa solo la tiene ese inútil de Potter… ¡oh, en lo que ha convertido a mi amo! – chillo hipócritamente el adulto

- ¿porque me dices amo¿porque Harry tendría la culpa de esto?

- amo… Harry Potter siempre ha opacado el resplandor de mi señor. Harry Potter le ha hecho vivir a su sombra… así como James lo hizo conmigo

- ¡calla! – Exigió Weasley – yo no soy como tú

- oh mi señor… tan noble, tan sensible, tan admirable; aun en estas circunstancias defiende a Potter… yo lo entiendo bien, se como se siente… cuando James y su pandilla se acercaron a mi, fue simplemente para tener un bufón las 24 horas del día.

- ¡calla!

- pero yo acepte… posiblemente el amo Weasley se pregunté porque lo hice. James fue el único que me acepto… al igual que Harry a usted… Harry Potter reconoció a Ronald Weasley… todo cambio cuando él lo reconoció. Aun cuando "Erael sexto de su familia que iba a Hogwarts. Bill y Charlie ya se habían ido de casa – empezó a recitar Colagusano, recordando palabra a palabra la presentación del pelirrojo - Bill fue Premio Anual y Charlie Capitán de Quidditch. Percy era Prefecto. Fred y George, que a pesar de ser muy revoltosos, todavía tenían notas realmente buenas y todo el mundo pensaba que eran divertidos_" _

_- _¡he dicho que calles! – clamo Weasley al mismo tiempo que ligeras llamas comenzaba a rodear el temeroso cuerpo dePettigrew, quien a pesar de estar lleno de miedo seguía manteniéndose en pie… con una sola idea en la cabeza: cumplir la orden de Voldemort. Si, el temor de Peter hacia el Lord, era mucho mas fuerte que el miedo hacia Ron.

_- _"La gente espera que yo sea tan bueno como los otros, pero si lo soy, no es gran cosa, porque ellos lo hicieron primero. Nunca tienes nada nuevo, menos con cinco hermanos. Tengo las viejas túnicas de Bill, la vieja varita de Charlie y la vieja rata de Percy…". En ese entonces usted no lo sabia, pero yo era su mascota… su muy agradecida mascota… mi amo me cuido, me alimento… usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo

- Percy también lo fue…

- y Pettigrew también esta agradecido con él… pero usted amo… es el único de toda su familia que en verdad me ha comprendido… amo usted y yo nos parecemos tanto…

- ¡yo no soy un traidor!

- pero yo no traicione a los Potter… ellos me engañaron a mi – gimió en tono lastimero el animago – querían matarme, nunca confiaron realmente en mi… y… el que no debe ser nombrado pidió mi ayuda… acudió a mi… me sentí importante… ¿usted debe comprender ese sentimiento, no es así?

- no sigas…- suplico el menor de los varones Weasley al taparse los oídos

- y el Lord también lo necesita a usted… tanto le necesita… él le ofrece todo aquello que usted desea…

- ¿todo lo que yo deseo? – "Hermione…"

- gloria, fama, dinero… ¿amor?

Para sorpresa de Pettegrew los ojos azules de Ron mutaron inmediatamente al escuchar la ultima palabra – tonterías… Voldemort solo quiere utilizarme, así como el imbècil de Potter – escupió el ahora chico de ojos rojos

- no, no… el señor tenebroso desea tenerlo como su socio, su igual… para dar ordenes, no para seguirlas

- ¿su igual¿y tú consideras que yo puedo confiar en eso? – la muda respuesta de Colagusano enfureció al dios; quien inmediatamente lanzo una bola de fuego azul hacia el rostro de Peter, provocando en esté un casi agonizante dolor – te suplico no insultes mi inteligencia, me pongo irritable… por ahora aceptare la alianza con Tommy, sin embargo, antes de poder tener el control total sobre este cuerpo, necesito mostrarle a Ronnie la lealtad de su amigo. Después de todo, "la maldad es solo un viaje… esta en nosotros tomar el camino correcto o no"

- amo… - gimió Pettegrew – el señor tenebroso le espera antes de media noche…

- no me apresures – sugirió Helio para después lanzar un nuevo ataque el repulsivo cuerpo del animago – el control del tiempo es algo que siempre me ha disgustado… - una tétrica mueca se dibujo en el rostro deformado de Weasley – Ginny y Potter… el estúpido de Chronos comete siempre los mismos errores… bueno, es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a mi hermanita. Abre la puerta – ordeno a Moody. Una vez acatada esa orden continuo – no fue mala idea el asesinarte… y el "bien tramado plan" de Dumbledore ayudo mucho… ese viejo engreído… - el cuerpo de Ron adquirió su tono natural de ojos

- ¿Dumbledore? – cuestiono un asombrado Peter

- Dumbledore ¿está vivo? – Pregunto con cierto temor el menor de los varones Weasley – todo siempre ha sido una trampa… eso solo significa que Snape…

"Mentiras, mentiras, solo mentiras… ¿planeas confiar tu vida a estos ingratos?", cuestiono la voz de Helio en la mente de Ron. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Moody… rumbo al cuarto de menesteres.

* * *

- ¡no puedo creerlo!, perdí otra vez 

- tranquilo George, estas jugando contra mi… es natural que pierdas – se burlo la chica – la inteligencia superior siempre gana

- muy graciosa Bulstrode, te aprovechar de que George acaba de reponerse… casi no la cuenta

- no le defiendas, yo también sufrí un terrible ataque. Tu gemelo salio casi ileso… el aun puede mover sus piernas libremente… ¿que son unos cuantos golpes y moretones comparados con mi invalides? - El silencio incomodo se hizo presente – oh vamos… no se lo tomen en serio, si yo puedo vivir con ello ¿porque ustedes no?

- en verdad que es rara… - le dijo Neville tímidamente a Cho, provocando un malestar en el cuerpo de la serpiente

- ¡Millie no es rarra!

- tranquilo Viky… tampoco debes exaltarte tanto… – intento mediar Fred – es muy agresivo este hombre – susurro al oído de su gemelo – deberías aprender a controlar tu ira… eso es un pecado ¿sabes?

- Millie es maravillosa. La mejorr mujerr que conozco – sentencio Krum, ignorando el comentario de Weasley; causando una incredulidad total en los presentes – es linda, valiente, inteligente y graciosa…

- y el orgullo también - comento la ex – slytherin, tratando de olvidar las palabras del búlgaro - ¿acaso todos los Weasley poseen tanta vanidad? pero bueno… basta de hablar de mis interminables virtudes y sus despreciables defectos… ¿quien quiere jugar pocker otra vez?

- yo no, estoy muy cansado, debo lucir bien para cuando mis admiradoras me vean – dijo George al bostezar – y la gula también es un pecado… - argumento por lo bajo cuando Millicent Bulstrode tomo otro bocado de comida

- si claro… pobre Weasley, y es que has estado ocupado todo el día… invernar como oso debe ser tan pesado – pronuncio Millicent con desgana

- ¡no dormí por gusto!. Un centauro me callo encima ¿esperabas que despertara rápidamente?.

- ¡tu maldito hermano me quemo las piernas! Y no me ves durmiendo perezosamente

De pronto un recordatorio invadió la mente del pelirrojo – ¡cierto!, yo tenia que cuidar a Ron… oh oh… Ojoloco me va a matar… - exclamo para después salir corriendo, dejando atónitos a sus amigos

- lo que los Weasley tienen de humildad lo tienen de inteligencia… esa familia va a terminar volviéndome loca.

* * *

"Eres una combinación muy intrigante de niña, vampiresa y ángel…", se decía mentalmente Draco Malfoy al mirar penetrantemente el cuerpo desnudo de Jane… su Jane. "Cuando peleamos, pienso que me endureceré y no volveré a padecer, pero mi frágil concha se rompe y, una vez más, simbólicamente, mi sangre fluye con las lágrimas que vierto. Después, vuelvo a ponerme sobre mí, sigo adelante, me convenzo de que todo tiene una razón y de que la descubriré en algún momento de mi vida. Y, cuando consigo algo que quiero, ruego porque dure lo bastante para darme cuenta de que lo tengo, y que no me duela cuando lo pierda, pues no puedo esperar que permanezca…es el cuento de nunca acabar. Por favor Jane, por favor dura el tiempo suficiente para agradecerte como te mereces" 

_Por eso aquí adentro  
Tú estas todo el tiempo  
Viviendo del sufrimiento  
_

- deja de verme – suplico totalmente ruborizada

- oh, vamos Granger… ¿que podrías ocultarme ahora? – cuestiono con una arrogante, pero muy seductora sonrisa

- todo… si yo lo deseo jamás volverás a verme desnuda – le reto con descaro

- creí que eso ya lo habíamos arreglado – dijo al abrazarla protectoramente – ahora eres mía y no te libraras tan fácilmente de esta…

- te equivocas Malfoy – argumento al separarse cuidadosamente del rubio – yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar, recuerda que eres un hombre ¡y los seres humanos no son tan brutos!

- ¿eso que significa sangres sucia?

- descúbrelo… - un apasionado beso fue llevado acabo… beso que fue interrumpido con el rechinar de la puerta, rompiendo de esta forma el cálido momento – creo que algo anda mal – inquirió la castaña – vamos a ver

* * *

Percy Weasley miraba inquietamente su reloj. Once y media. 

- debemos hacer algo – grito inesperadamente la pelirrosa para después correr frenéticamente hacia la puerta

- ¡he dicho que no!, Lupin has el favor de controlar a tu mujer

- lo lamento profesor – Remus miro acusadoramente a Tonks, ordenándole una inmediata docilidad

- yo también pienso que deberíamos hacer algo… - comento un preocupado Arthur

- esto ha sido decidido incluso antes de que todo comenzara ¿quienes somos nosotros para interferir con el destino?

- pero mi hijo…

- todos hemos sacrificado algo… el destino de Ronald siempre será el mismo. Lo mejor, ciertamente es, separar inmediatamente a Helio y Selene… Voldemort no puede conseguir al sacrifice

- pero Lucius también la matara – objeto Minerva para sorpresa de todos

- sin embargo – interrumpió el lupino – el poder de Malfoy es nulo comparado con el de… ya-saben-quien

- ¡aun así Lucius Malfoy tendrá mucho mas poder que nosotros!

- por el contrario Nymphadora, divide y vencerás – explico tranquilamente Albus – Tom tendrá en su poder la magia y astucia de Helio; Lucius obtendrá los beneficios de Selene… y nosotros contaremos con el apoyo y lealtad de Astaroth y Chronos… en cuanto a Lilith… aun no es conveniente decidir su posición…

- ¿en eso radica el plan? – cuestiono Percy por primera vez

- logística y estrategia… - argumento una no muy convencida McGonagall

- mentiras, engaños y fraudes según lo veo yo…

- deberías estar acostumbrado a ellos – comento sisañosamente el padre – trabajaste para el ministro… ahora eres el Ministro de Magia

Un estridente trueno azotó el castillo – nuestros invitados han llegado. Percy… me supongo que querrás saludar a la señorita Parkinson. Tonks, no olvides tus modales, tu querida tía esta aquí. Arthur podrías ir a hablar del trabajo con Malfoy ¿no?, Remus… viejos tiempos, es hora de ver a Colagusano. Minerva… lo mejor será que vayas a cuidar a los estudiantes – sentencio felizmente Albus Dumbledore para después ver salir a todos sus subordinados.

Dos segundos de total tranquilidad invadieron el despacho del ex – director; un segundo trueno resonó y una figura tenebrosa apareció.

- es impresionante como te obedecen… casi hasta podría llegar a sentir envidia – dijo una voz masculina

- estaría en tu naturaleza después de todo, pero no es hacia mi donde debes proyectar tus frustraciones… paciencia, algún día llegara nuestro turno. Cuando Voldemort y Lucius sean derrotados, al morir Harry Potter… nosotros podremos tomar el control de la situación. Es una mala estrategia querer pelear con dos adversarios a la vez, permitámosles matarse entre si... la libertad que te concede el odio es reconfortante.

_Y es que todavía no encuentro  
Lo que en mi seria normal_

* * *

"Siempre te querré, Ron". – gritaban las voces en la cabeza de Weasley. Vagos recuerdos, remembranzas de la vida que estaba a punto de perder. Al caminar rumbo a su destino, Ronald Bilius Weasley escuchaba cada vez mas sonoramente algunos comentarios de su familia, amigos y… Hermione. 

"Y, si alguna vez eres malo, trataré de comprenderte, eres mi hijo… ¿Cómo es posible que los niños tan pequeños hablen de pecado y de recibir azotes sólo por preguntar?, en verdad no comprendo a la sociedad… ¿Quizá porque esta tierra es tan alta que esta muy cerca de los ojos de Dios?... ¿Por eso viven todos como hechizados, temerosos, obrando externamente con rectitud?..."

- ¡mientras, mentiras! cometen en secreto todos sus pecados – grito Ron para si mismo - Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre. Haz a los otros lo que quisieras que te hiciesen a ti. Ojo por ojo. Sí..., ojo por ojo; por eso estoy yo aquí.

Otro trueno era antecedido por un débil rayo. Once cuarenta y cinco

* * *

- ¿donde están? – pregunto molesto el rubio platinado 

- Ryddle en la biblioteca y Crouch en las mazmorras – dijo rápidamente la mujer morena de espectacular belleza

- señor Malfoy – interrumpió la adolescente con entre cortada respiración provocada por la agitación - ¿y si no les encontramos?

- ruega por tu vida que eso no suceda…

A lo lejos el trío logro vislumbrar el corredor que guiaba a la biblioteca; una sonrisa repleta de maldad se dibujo en sus rostros.

* * *

- Te amo por razones que no tienen principio ni fin… Te amaba incluso antes de conocerte… por eso mi amor no tiene causa ni motivo. ¡HERMIONE! – grito desesperado el pelirrojo. 

- el señor tenebroso es la única solución… amo, lo mejor es traicionar a Potter… él le traiciono – expuso maliciosamente el animago

- ¡no es cierto!, nada de lo que dicen es cierto… - gimió desesperado el ojiazul – Harry es mi amigo…

"Si es tu amigo entonces… ¿porque te traiciona con tu hermana?... ¿es correcto que Potter juegue con Ginny?" – le pregunto mentalmente Helio

- Ginny…

"Si no me crees… velo por ti mismo", sugirió el dios.

Un imponente y cegador fuego ataco furioso la pared de piedra que se presentaba ante ellos; destruyendo todo a su paso. Todo… rocas, retratos, puertas…

Cuando la vieja puerta de madera que permitía o negaba la entrada hacia el cuarto de menesteres fue destruida, el mundo de Ron se fracciono. Ahí, en el suelo de la habitación bellamente adornada; Harry James Potter probaba las delicias carnales de su pequeña hermana.

El calor abrupto contrastante con el frío que había comenzado a invadir sus corazones, pronto le hizo saber que ya no estaban solos. Harry alzo un poco su mirada para toparse con los amenazantes ojos color sangre de Ron.

- yo te lo puedo explicar – suplico débilmente

Dando la orden a sus piernas de salir corriendo y no siendo obedecido por estas, Ron comenzó a sentir un punzante dolor en su cuerpo. El calor del odio…

"Te lo dije… mátalos", sugirió Helio

- Ron… ¿que haces aquí? – cuestiono a sus izquierda la inconfundible voz de su hermano - ¿qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunto con temor a Moody, una vez que se percato de la presencia de Pettegrew

- aléjate… - suplico la ultima voz de conciencia de Weasley

- Ron, por favor… Harry no tiene la culpa… yo – intento explicar Ginny que ya se encontraba vestida (con la camisa de Potter en realidad); quedando muda al momento que reconoció a los extraños acompañantes de su hermano

Risas a lo lejos se hicieron audibles, lentamente se pudo divisar perfectamente como Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy caminaban alegremente, alejados de los problemas que surgían tan cerca a ellos… que terminarían por separarlos.

- no puedo creer que Harry haya intentado unirnos… seguramente Ginny se lo pidió – dijo alegremente la castaña

- ¿qué te puedo decir?; es como todos… termino encariñándose conmigo – argumento el ojigris para después abrazar tiernamente a Jane y arrebatarle un tierno y hasta tímido beso - Dime que me vaya, y me iré. Pero antes tienes que saber que, si me rechazas, recordaré toda mi vida un amor que pudo ser nuestro, y que te amaré aún más después de muerto.

_Para darte mucho más  
Y entregarme por completo_

Granger tocó el cielo… contemplando como las sonrosadas mejillas de Malfoy confirmaban su declaración. Del cielo al infierno…

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó con urgencia Ginny al notar como Ron se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos

- ¡Ron! – grito Jane desesperada.

Tres nuevos integrantes se hicieron visibles detrás de los amantes. Ron Weasley descubrió complacido como la familia (padre y tía) de Draco era acompañada por Pansy Parkinson. "El juego comienza ahora…".

Una lúgubre campanada resonó tetricamente; la lluvia comenzó nuevamente. El solsticio invernal se hizo presente… Halley rozo la atmósfera terrestre… el eclipse lunar aconteció… los daños causados al clima de la tierra serian irreversibles.

Weasley miro fijamente los castaños ojos de Mione, quien veía aterrorizada como su siempre calida y tierna mirada mutaba a una totalmente diferente – él ya no vive aquí…

Selene despertó. El destino había reunido finalmente todas las piezas…

_Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual_

- tú sola has cavado tu tumba Ryddle… - sentencio inesperadamente la tranquila voz de Selene

La tensión no se hizo esperar, tras débiles dos segundos de reconocimiento y planeación; los hechizos fueron convocados. Luces verdes, rojizas y amarillas chocaban abruptamente entre si… eludiendo fácilmente bolas de fuego azul provenientes de Helio. Su objetivo no era otro más que Hermione Jane Granger.

El final de la conmoción fue tan inesperado como trágico; muerte y sufrimiento era el legado que siempre dejaba Helio a su paso… una familia fue dolorosa y lamentablemente reducida.

- ¡Jane! – grito Draco.

La terrorífica imagen de Hermione siéndole arrebatada fue lo ultimo que Malfoy pudo ver, la inconciencia se apodero de su ser.

_Sexo, pudor y lágrimas, me da igual_

* * *

Ahora... procediendo con los agradecimientos T.T (les quiero gente, les quiero en vdd). Espero no me cuelguen va? 

**_fery_**: buuua quiero llorar, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar T.T es decir... tu que checas cda dia si subi la actualizacion, mil millones de disculpas T.T gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Y como ves, el tonto de Potter ya esta casi seguro de que Mione es hija del inombrable... buuua a ver que pasa despues ok?

**_ jocelynandrea:_** ejem.. perdon a ti tambien T.T juro que no fue mi intencion tardar tanto pero.. bueno mis excusas seguro que a ustedes les vale pero en vdd me disculpo T.T gracias por el comentario. Muchisimo gusto en conocerte

**_Lucifer Angela:_** jajaja xD ok ok... bueno gracias por tu comentario jajaja aunque al vdd me djeo algo intrigada, pero igual mil gracias y digo, si yo se que es muy improbable que esto pase per bueno.. al fin y al cabo es un fic xD (pero como deseo yo que Hermione y Draco tengan algo T.T). En fin gracias si a ver cuando nos vemos xD jajajajaja

**_Rochelle Kuchiki_**: gracias por tu comentario y no.. noe s tu culpa suelo enredar las cosas xD

**_harrymaniatica_**: me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de amor T.T a mi igual me conmovio y en cuanto al ataque de Lucius.. pues... que te puedo decir? todo cambia u.u

**_beautifly92 sin log:_** gracias por tu comentario T.T lo importante es que te tomaste tu tiempo para decirme que lohabias leido y que al parecer si te gusto T.T tks so much

**_princesaartemisa_**: bueno.. a ver tus preguntas, como ya se explico en ete capitulo; George tras caerle un centaruo quedo inconsiente osea el pobecitoniño estava recostadito en su camita comodamente mientras los demas se la rifaban . ejem.. perdon pero es que si me dio corage xD jajaja pero ya Millie se desquito por mi ¬¬U. Gracias por tu recomendacion, yo se que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia T.T lo siento, yo en vdd vdd intento ser mejor pero.. bueno supongo que eso sera con la marcha T.T perdon.

**_Marianinis D_**: gracias, que linda, que tierna que precioso comentario!!! O gracias deja mas ais ok?

**_Motoko Ichiggo_**: que triste T.T buuua pero igual gracias por avisarme T.T aunque supongo que para estas fechas ya podras leer tranquilamente este capitulo... digo eso si es que no has hecho otra apuesta xD. Jajajaja si ya hice algo con el novio ¬¬U lo corte . ... bueno eso es asunto aparte... tu idea es buena... muy buena en realidad, y como ya habia dicho antes; estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte de este fic, de ser asi te juro por el osito bimbo que ese capitulo estara incluido!. Si, te juro que intente despejar mi mente tanto como pude al escrivir este capitulo... espero haya quedado bien, y por cierto, no, no me aburres. Juro solemnemente que leere tus fics enc autno tenga tiempo, ahora estoy en examenes finales y ya dentro de uan semana sere liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre libree al fin asi que ten por seguro que tendras un comentario mio como minimo. Gracias por tu comentario, deja muchos mas ok?

**_Nair al saiph_**: si jeje mi historia es algo rara y diferente a las demas.. al igual que su autora xD.. Muchas gracias por tu comentario T.T perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero juro que eso no volvera a suceder.

**_...Rak3l..._**: muchas gracias por el comentario; en cuanto a tu mail, no aparecio nada T.T buua inenta ponerlo de nuevo pero separado ok?pls. Juro, juro, prometo que actualizare mas rapido... y que por ningun motivo, circunstancia o razon Hermione morira, ella es la protagonista!! no podria matarla T.T

**_ ana karen malfoy_**: si, si, juro continuar por ningun motivo pienso dejar este fic sin concluir T.T gracias deja mas comentarios ok?

**_FeernanDa Péérez !!:_** hola amiga de Danny xD gracias T.T que lidnoq ue digas eso, dime mas cosas bonitas ok???

**_PaolaLissete:_** Hola hermana mayor!, yo entiendo entiendo perfectamente que hays estado ocupada, se por la situacion por la que estas pasando, descuida yo entiendo . Si, te gusto? jejeje me alegra... experiencias? ajajajja que te puedo decir xD. Bueno tu sabes perfectamente como esta la cosa en mi ¿"relacion"?, asi que... sin comentarios. Aunque eso de: aun asi puedo ser tu novio... me trae taaaaaaaaaaantos recuerdos T.T buuua ya me puse sentimental je... comos ea gracias por tu comentario hermanita.

**_aguuz: _** weee gracias, que linda, T.T escrive mas comentarios pls

**_MALFOYTEAMO:_** jejeje ¬¬U porque nome ahbias leido? jaja ntc.. gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y checar los avances de esta loca histoira, mucha muchas gracias deja mas comentaios pls

**_Herm's Granger.Potter: _** me gusta que mi historia te guste! soy feliz por ello, que alegria que no te haya resutlado confusa la historia u.u es que yo suelo enredar als cosas je... en fin, gracias por el review deja mas pls.

**_Vicky_**: que lindo y que bello que mi fic te tenga tan atrapada T.T eres un sol por decir eso. di cosas mas bonitas asi pls!


End file.
